Harry Potter y La Batalla Final
by CyntPotter
Summary: Mi version del ultimo libro del aprendiz de Mago, Harry enfrenta por ultima vez a Voldemort pero tambien enfrenta sus problemas como adolescente rodeado de sus inseparables amigos los cuales de una vez por todas deben decidir el futuro de sus vidas.
1. De vuelta a la Madriguera

**CAPITULO 1**

**De Vuelta a la Madriguera**

**T**iempos tranquilos se sentian aquella tarde de verano sobre el soleado camino de Privet Drive, la casa marcada con el numero 4 albergaba en su interior a un muchacho solitario que arremetido en su alcoba y mirando por la ventana tenia la vista perdida en sus vecinos muggles que preparaban lo que parecia ser un dia de campo familiar. Harry Potter, muchacho delgado de cabello oscuro alborotado y grandes anteojos redondos debatia con su interior una serie de pensamientos que le robaban la calma que aparentemente presentaba, por un lado Harry no habia podido superar la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black a manos de Bellatrix cuando recibia un segundo golpe al perder a su mentor y gran amigo Albus Dumbledore por la traicion de Severus Snape cosa que le obligaba a tomar un nuevo rumbo en su vida y la decision de no regresar a Hogwarts para su septimo y ultimo curso con el fin de terminar de una vez por todas con la constante amenaza que el señor tenebroso habia sembrado en la comunidad Magica, sobre todo en el.

Pero no todos eran pensamientos amargos, La boda de Bill y Fleur estaba en puerta y Harry estaba ansioso por recibir noticias de los Weasleys indicandole cuando irian a recogerle para llevarlo de vuelta al mundo que tanto amaba y disfrutar asi de unos dias de tranquilidad antes de emprender su busqueda. Con esta serie de imagenes en su cabeza Harry se recosto sobre la vieja cama que sus tios le habian heredado junto con la habitacion antes ocupada por su rechoncho primo Dudley. Dejando el mejor recuerdo para el final Harry cerro los ojos y en su memoria una esbelta chica de piel blanca como la nieve cubierta por unas cuantas pecas y de cabellos largos y rojizos como el mismo fuego le sonreia, no habia duda que Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron el mejor amigo de Harry, se habia convertido en el amor de su vida. en segundos Harry perdio la conciencia y se quedo profundamente dormido, contrario a lo que siempre le sucedia no hubo sueños inquietos ni voces extrañas, tal cual fuera un muchacho normal tomando una siesta a media tarde Harry paso aproximadamente dos horas sumido en un sueño placido y profundo hasta que un fuerte golpe y los graznidos de Hedwig la blanca lechuza que Hagrid le regalara en su primer curso y que mantenia en su jaula por ordenes de tio Vernon, lo desperto.

--¿Que sucede Hedwig? - se levanto Harry enfocando su vista y acomodandose los lentes, miro hacia la ventana y todo parecia en calma, se incorporo y abriendo la ventana asomo su cabeza al momento que una pequeña lechuza le revoloteo en la cara haciendolo brincar del susto.

--¡Pig¿Me traes noticias de la madriguera!? - Harry contento tomo a la pequeña lechuza parda de Ron que seguia revoloteando en su cara.  
-- Esta bien Pig, enviare a Hedwig con la respuesta, podras descansar esta noche - dijo al momento que abria la jaula de su lechuza para que Pig le hiciera compañia.

Mientras Harry leia el pergamino que Ron le habia mandado, a Hedwig no le agrado mucho la compañia pero Pig era todo un bravucon y a pesar de su diminuto tamaño no se dejo intimidar por la blanca lechuza de Harry. El muchacho se sento en la cama y leyo:

_¡Hola Harry!_

_Espero que el martirio en casa de tus tios no te este afectando mas de lo que ya estas, antes que nada debo decirte que si Pig te esta dando problemas ¡Amarrale el pico!, he descubierto que eso funciona muy bien y aparte le gusta, deberias haber visto la cara que puso Ginny cuando me vio haciendo eso, me dijo que me acusaria con la asociacion protectora de animales y criaturas Magicas..ups perdon por recordartela, pero supongo que no necesitas realmente de mi para pensar en ella ¿Verdad?_

_Bueno pasando a otra cosa, como sabras el fin semana es la boda de Bill y Fleur, aun no puedo creer que ella se fijo mejor en el que en mi! pero bueno eso ya lo he superado, tu sabes que realmente a mi me interesa..an otras cosas¡Por cierto! Hermione llega esta noche, mi mama y Ginny ya le han planeado todo el intinerario sin que ella lo sepa, pero de seguro estara encantada ya la conoces!_

_Bueno Harry ahora lo mas importante, no vamos a poder ir por ti a casa de tus tios, tendras que venirte a La Madriguera tu solo, obviamente miembros de la Orden estaran cuidandote, lo que sucede es que papa tiene un asunto importante que atender en el Ministerio de Magia y pasa practicamente todo el dia alla, y mama no me dejo ir a mi solo por ti y esque no te he dicho, Fred y George se han ido de casa! con las ganancias que sortilegios Weasley les han dejado rentaron un departamento cerca de la tienda, mama estaba que echaba chispas pero la verdad no pudo hacer mucho para retenerlos, casi casi salieron volando como aquella vez en Hogwarts cuando estabamos en 5to¡¡fue genial!_

_Bien Harry me despido nos veremos mañana! tenemos que empezar a planear todo para el viaje a ya sabes donde y destruir los ya sabes que para que quien tu sabes deje de amargarnos la vida, cuidate y si quieres envia a Hedwig con la respuesta y a Pig ¡te la traes mañana!_

_¡Saludos!_

_Ron Weasley._

Harry se sintio muy animado al terminar de leer la carta, doblo el pergamino y aprisa tomo uno nuevo para escribir su respuesta a Ron:

_Ron:_

_En este momento empaco mis cosas y salgo hacia la madriguera, espero estar por alla mañana temprano, necesito saber con detalle como esta eso de que Fred y George pudieron emanciparse del dominio Weasley, al rato solo quedaras tu en casa cuidando a tus padres, por cierto saludamelos mucho, a Ginny tambien y diles que no se preocupen, estoy seguro que mi viaje estara tranquilo._

_Saludos, Harry_

Rapidamente Harry doblo el pergamino, saco a Hedwig de la jaula y se lo ato a una pata

--¡A la madriguera Hedwig! nos veremos mañana - dijo soltanto a la lechuza en el pie de la ventana.

--Y tu ¿A amarrarte el pico?

Pig literalmente abrio los ojos y dejo de revolotear y de hacer ruido, tal parecia que el remedio de Ron no era de su total agrado despues de todo, Harry mejor la dejo asi, cerro la jaula y se puso a preparar su Baúl, no queria perder mas tiempo, queria estar en La Madriguera cuanto antes, sin hacer mucho ruido tomo la jaula con una mano y con la otra el baul, salio de la habitacion pero todo estaba en penumbras, probablemente sus tios ya dormian, saco su varita del bolsillo de su pantalon.

--¡_Lumos!_ -dijo para iluminarse el camino, pero no se percato que un tenni estaba a mitad de la escalera y tropezando con el cayo rodando haciendo un estruendoso ruido aunado con los aleteos y charrasquidos de Pig.

--Shhh, guarda silencio - le susurro Harry

Levantandose y apuntando su varita hacia arriba asegurandose que nadie los hubiera oido, Harry al no ver a nadie retomo sus cosas y termino de bajar, con cuidado fue abriendo la puerta pero al girar la perilla la luz se encendio.

--¡¡Potter!! - la roja y regordeta cara de Tio Vernon bajando la escalera a toda prisa parecia un tomate maduro a punto de estallar- ¿A donde crees que vas muchacho?

--Me esperan en casa de mi amigo Ron, como todos los veranos ¿¡No lo recuerdas!? - le dijo Harry con fiereza

--¿¡Cuando sera el dia que te perdamos de vista de una vez por todas!? No has sido mas que malagradecido con nosotros ¿No se supone que deben venir a recogerte cada vez que dejes esta casa?

Tio Vernon estaba de frente y muy de cerca, sino fuera por la abultada barriga, Harry lo tendria pegado en su cara, nunca agradecio mas que su tio fuera gordo.

--Ya puedo cuidarme solo, ahora si tanta prisa tienen porque me vaya entonces ¡dejen de hacerse los preocupados y dejenme ir! -Harry se giro de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir, Tio Vernon la detuvo con la mano impidiendo que se abriera.

--Si sales de esta casa muchacho, esta sera la ultima vez que estes aqui - Tio Vernon le susurro en el oido.

Harry no lo miro, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, pronto cumpliria la mayoria de edad en el mundo magico y su estancia con los Dursley no le serviria en nada mas.

--Bien, entonces ¡Hasta nunca!, no pensaba regresar de todas maneras - decidido Harry salio del No 4 de Privet Drive con sus pertenencias y solo escucho el azote de la puerta que se cerraba detras de el.

Habia una cosa en la que Harry no habia pensado y esa era de que manera se trasladaria hasta la Madriguera, no contaba con su Saeta de Fuego y por lo que el sabia el autobus Noctámbulo no lo llevaria hasta alla, ni habia tampoco una chimenea cerca para trasladarse a través de Polvos Flu, es mas, ni si quiera tenia Polvos Flu, Harry camino unas calles hasta el viejo parque mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar algun miembro de la orden que lo auxiliara, no se sentia seguro de estar en plena calle, desprotegido y a merced de cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecerse, una completa calma reinaba aquella noche, ni siquiera el viento soplaba, parecia una estampa en la que Harry habia sido el unico colocado ahi con movimento, tal vez tendria que pasar la noche ahi, esperar que amaneciera para poder irse, se sento en una banquilla frente a los juegos del parque y se puso a pensar en Ginny Weasley, estaba tan solo a unas pocas horas de volver a verla desde aquel gris dia en el funeral de Dumbledore, gris por la muerte de ese gran mago pero tambien por haber tomado la decision de romper su relacion con ella, solo con imaginar su rostro a Harry se le dibujaba una sonrisa, se sintio nervioso, no habia pensado en todo el tiempo que habia pasado y en la reaccion que tendria Ginny al verle de nuevo.

--Haarryyy Pootteerr -

Como un susurro que se lleva el viento Harry sintio un respiro en la nuca que lo hizo voltear hacia atras, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado claramente su nombre, sus ojos se posaban de un lado hacia otro entre las plantas del parque, con la mano temblorosa saco su varita, trago saliva y perfectamente escucho el trayecto que la misma trazaba al bajar por su garganta, pasados unos segundos y sin poder descubrir nada anormal Harry se guardo la varita y se volvio al frente.

--Hola Harry

--¡Ahhhh!..¿¡Tonks!? - con la sangre hasta los pies y la frente sudorosa Harry se encontro de frente con la bruja de cabellos fiusha sonriendole alegremente.  
--¡Perdon si te asuste! - Nymphadora tomo la jaula con Pig - ¿Que esperas?... ¡Toma tu baul! no vamos a quedarnos aqui toda la noche ¿o si¡No me mandaron a buscarte por nada! - Harry tomo su baúl con una mano mientras Tonks lo sujetaba fuerte del otro brazo - ¡Ya sabes como es esto!

La bruja hizo el hechizo y Harry cerro los ojos al sentir que todo le daba vueltas y que su cuerpo en partes se desprendia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban llegando a la Madriguera.

--Bien Harry, desde aqui puedes arreglartelas tu solo - Tonks dio la media vuelta.  
--¡Espera! ..amm ¡Gracias! - le dijo Harry sonriente.  
--No te metas en problemas ¡Nos vemos en la boda! - con aire ironico Tonks se despidio.

Harry le devolvio con la mano la despedida y acercandose a la puerta toco, no habia mucho ruido, lo mas probable es que ya todos estuvieran dormidos, Harry saco a Pig de la jaula y la hizo volar en direccion a la ventana de Ron, la pequeña Lechuza empezo a dar picotazos al vidrio una y otra vez mientras Harry la miraba.

--Haaaarryy Poottterr.

El mismo susurro que habia escuchado en el parque lo hizo voltear de inmediato, no habia mas que un vasto campo a su alrededor, una leve brisa le desacomodo mas el cabello y a lo lejos le parecio ver una silueta en medio de la oscuridad pero mejor no quiso averiguar.

--¡Harry¿Que haces alla abajo? -Ron adormilado abria la ventana sujetando a Pig, Harry contento de ver a su amigo le sonrio, Ron de inmediato bajo para abrirle.  
--¿Como hiciste para llegar tan rapido?, Hedwig llego hace apenas unas horas con tu respuesta, te esperabamos hasta mañana por la mañana -un asombrado pero igualmente contento Ron lo recibia.

Ambos muchachos entraron a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, subieron las escaleras hasta la habitacion de Ron, al pasar por la hbitacion de Ginny, Harry sintio un vuelco en el corazon al saber que solo un trozo de madera lo separaba de ella

-- Por esta noche te quedaras aqui conmigo, pero a partir de mañana probablemente ocuparas la habitacion que era de Fred y George, Hermione esta durmiendo en la de Percy.

Ron no paraba de hablar, y Harry lo escuchaba pero mas que nada posaba sus ojos en aquellas paredes que lo hacian sentir como en su propia casa

--Debes estar cansado, cuentame ¿Como hiciste para que tus tios te dejaran venir? - Ron se sento sobre su cama destendida, como siempre cubierta con la colcha tejida por la Sra. Weasley de los Chudley Cannons el equipo favorito de Quidditch de Ron

--No voy a volver ...¡Hey Hedwig! - Harry acaricio a su lechuza que suavemente uló para el mientras Ron con la boca abierta se le habia quedado viendo  
--¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto Ron asombrado.  
--Por supuesto, no era mi intencion volver, ya lo sabias Ron - Ron luego hizo un gesto accediendo  
--Aun asi, es sorprendente, pero por fin te liberaste del viejo morsa y su loca esposa, y que decir de ese primo tuyo! - Harry se sonrio, Ron sabia bien como levantarle el animo - ¡Bien! sera mejor que nos durmamos, mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar

Ron se acomodo en su cama y apenas cerrando los ojos comenzo a roncar, Harry por su parte se puso la pijama y dando una ultima mirada a la habitacion de Ron y a los posters de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons que en esos momentos dormian, se acosto a dormir conciliando el sueño rapidamente.

--¡¡Ron, Rooon!! - Tocaban freneticamente la puerta de la habitacion,

Harry abrio los ojos pero Ron seguia completamente dormido, aun adormilado Harry se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la puerta para abrir, al hacerlo recibio un golpe en la frente que le hizo abrir mas los ojos.

--¡Ohh lo siento Rona! ..¡¡Harry!! - Harry fijando su vista se econtro con el cabello abundante y esponjado de Hermione Granger que lo veia asombrada.  
--Buenos dias Hermione -contesto Harry con un bostezo-¿Sucede algo?  
--Aamm No, es solo que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley creian que alguien habia entrado a la casa anoche y querian preguntarle a Ron si habia escuchado algo, pero supongo que ese que llego ¡debiste haber sido tu! - Hermione se tranquilizo, Harry le asintio - ¡Te esperabamos hasta hoy ¿¡Por que no me dijiste que ya habias llegado!? - pregunto Hermione emocionada pero un tanto sentida.  
--Lo siento, no quise despertarlos  
--Bueno¡Ire a decirles que ya estas aqui para que dejen de preocuparse! - Hermione iba a dar la vuelta pero Harry la detuvo  
--¡Yo ire! -dijo el, la chica le sonrio asintiendo, Harry salio de la habitacion

Hermione estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que Ron seguia roncando, hizo una mueca y se acerco hasta la cama, se le quedo mirando por un segundo, incluso se inclino un poco como si quisiera contarle las pecas del rostro, Ron se movio lo que hizo retroceder un poco asustada a Hermione.

--i o ne ..bailar...

Ron no tenia idea que cuando dormia ponia en evidencia todos sus pensamientos, Hermione trato de descifrar lo que balbuceaba pero no lo logro, un poco desesperada se acerco mas y sacudiendolo grito.

-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ronald!!!!!!  
--¡¡Ahhhhh¡... ¡Demonios Hermione!... ¿¿¡¡Que nunca tocas!!?? - asustado y con el corazon en la garganta Ron se quedo mirandola mientras ella se reia a carcajadas, incluso los jugadores de los posters hacian como que le aventaban bludgers a Hermione por el susto.  
--¡Todos estan despiertos ya! incluso Harry¿Nos vas a acompañar a desayunar o esperabas que te lo trajera a la cama?

Hermione aun sonriendo y con un movimiento gracioso salio de la habitacion dejando a Ron aun azorado por el susto quien se dejo caer sobre la almohada llevandose las manos a la cara.

Durante el desayuno Harry recibio abrazos de la señora Weasley, el Sr. Weasley e incluso de Ginny que sorpresivamente muy alegre le dio la bienvenida sonriente.

--Estamos muy contentos de que ya estes aqui cariño -le dijo la señora Weasley pasandole un pancake.  
--Yo tambien lo estoy, estoy con mi verdadera familia.

Ginny se quedo contemplando a Harry asintiendole con una sonrisa que le hizo remover al muchacho todo lo que tenia adentro, Harry le sonrio de vuelta y aquel momento se esfumo cuando Ron bajo la escalera pidiendole a Hermione que para la proxima que intentara despertarlo por lo menos le avisara con un dia de anticipacion para poder ponerse unos protectores auditivos.

--Si no fueras tan dormilon no tendria que estarte levantando - le reclamo Hermione.  
--Estoy en mi casa y si no lo recuerdas estamos de vacaciones¡indefinidas incluso ¡No necesito de tus servicios como reloj despertador! - Ron vertia el jarabe de Maple en sus pancakes sin darse cuenta que ya los tenia totalmente remojados.  
--¡Yo solo te estaba haciendo un favor! - espeto Hermione.  
--¿¡Uun favor¡Casi me dejas sordo! o peor ¡Pude haber muerto de un infarto! - Ron continuando su discusion dejo el frasco de jarabe en la mesa casi vacio.  
--Yo solo...solo...

Hermione no supo que mas decir, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y levantandose se alejo rapido, la Sra. Weasley le dio una mirada efusiva a Ron que se llevaba un pedazo de pancake a la boca el cual practicamente escupio de lo increiblemente empalagoso que estaba y mirando su plato se dio cuenta que los pancakes estaban nadando en el jarabe de Maple, hizo el plato a un lado y se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione se encerro en la antigua habitación de Percy y se tumbo en la cama a llorar, no podia creer que aun despues de 7 años de conocer a Ron, sus palabras la herian tanto o incluso mas que aquella primera vez despues de la clase de Levitacion con el Profesor Flitwick cuando le habia escuchado decir a Ron que ella era una pesadilla.

--Hermione ¿Puedo pasar? -Ginny giraba el cerrojo de la puerta - si no abres utilizare un hechizo  
--No puedes hacer hechizos fuera de Hogwarts - Respondio Hermione abriendole con los ojos un poco hinchados y las mejillas mojadas.  
--No creo que esas reglas tengan validez ya - contesto Ginny con una sonrisilla sentandose sobre la cama

Hermione con una leve sonrisa le asintio tomando entre sus manos la almohada y dejandose caer de nuevo en la cama

-Ronald es un tonto, tu mejor que nadie deberias saber que lo que habla son puras niñerias, no puedo creer que le des importancia a sus comentarios.

Hermione solo la escuchaba sin decir nada, Ginny seguía dandole animos nombrando a Ron el ser mas insensible e infantil sobre la tierra.

--Harry ¿Tu no crees que fui demasiado duro con Hermione verdad? digo¿Que negocio tiene ella con despertarme como lo hizo¡Tu hubieras reaccionado igual!.

Ron se encontraba lavando los trastes de forma Muggle como reprimienda por parte de la señora Weasley por haber hecho sentir mal a Hermione, Harry estaba sentado a la mesa observando detenidamente el reloj magico que se encontraba sobre la pared fijando sus ojos en la imagen de Ginny que marcaba el estado "en casa" vagamente poniendo atencion a lo que Ron decia.

-Desde que termine con Lavender, se comporta como si tuviera el derecho de manejarme, yo nunca he hecho eso con ella, ni siquiera cuando Vicky...

--¿Estas seguro Ron? .

Interrumpio Harry recordando los constantes reclamos de Ron hacia Hermione por seguir en contacto con el jugador Bulgaro, Ron se quedo en silencio y siguio con su labor

--Se te ven bien esos guantes floreados, no se te vayan a estropear tus delicadas manos - Harry le hacia burla, Ron estaba rojo y no dejaba de tallar la sarten donde habian preparado los pancakes.  
--Pareciera como si tu y Hermione conspiraran en mi contra -con los labios apretados Ron le mascullo a Harry.  
--No seas infantil si quieres arreglar las cosas¡Ve y dicelo a ella no a mi! - le afirmo Harry señalandole la escalera.  
--Esta bien Harry, Yo entiendo que a Ronald le molesta que yo le quiera hacer algun favor o alguna broma, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Hermione habia llegado al pie de la escalera junto con Ginny, Ron le dio una mirada fugaz por el rabillo del ojo poniendose de nuevo del color del granate.

--Vamos a estar en el jardin, mamà quiere que empecemos a recoger coles y zanahorias del huerto para tenerlas listas para el banquete de la boda de Bill y Fleurgggg -pareciera como si a Ginny se le hubiera quedado pegada la voz al enfatizar ese nombre.  
--Sig pagra mi banquete quegrida

Una cortina de cabello plateado que se balanceaba con singular armonia llegaba hasta la cocina, Ginny abrio los ojos pasmada y Hermione tuvo que voltear la cabeza un poco para reirse.

--¡Fleur! yo le decia a los muchachos que-que.. -empezo Ginny nerviosa, Harry se habia quedado hipnotizado pero no por la sublime belleza de Fleur, sino por la ternura que Ginny proyectaba al verse descubierta en su imitacion glutural de la semi veela.  
--Egsta bien Ginny quegrida, compgrendo que has de sentir gcelos de tu hegrmano y yo sobgre todo pogrque...bueno tu aun egres muy pequeña pagra saber de amogres y no lo compgrenderias...¡¡Hagrry!!... ¡Egstoy encantada de vegrte!

Con tal delicadeza Fleur le devolvio el insulto a Ginny que hasta Hermione sintio la ofensa como propia, Fleur tomo a el rostro de Harry con ambas manos para besarle una mejilla y luego la otra, se pudo escuchar un carraspeo que habia salido de la garganta de Ginny, ambas chicas mejor salieron de la cocina para reunirse en el huerto con la señora Weasley, mientras Ron a pesar de "haber superado" su fascinacion por Fleur, estaba esperando su turno para ser saludado con la misma efusividad con la que habia sido saludado Harry, pero por el contrario solo recibio una sonrisa de la chica y un ¿Que tal Ron?.

--¡Espegro que hayas tgraido tu mejor túnica Hagrry! ...Gabrielle ha pgreguntado si vendgrias a la boda, estoy segura que se pondgra muy Feliz de vergrte¡no tendras excusa pagra bailar! - Harry forzo una sonrisa y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Fleur ya se dirigia a las escaleras  
--¡Vaya! -expreso Ron- ..asi que, no te escapas de una bailadita - Harry le dio un codazo y Ron se solto riendo.  
--Sera mejor que te des prisa Ron, o se te juntaran los trastes de la cena - le dijo Harry recordandole porque tenia unos guantes floreados en las manos, Ron hizo una mueca de resignacion  
--Deberias ayudarme - dijo Ron un tanto suplicante.  
--Tu deberias aprender a controlar tus impulsos - le dijo Harry.  
--Tu deberias tomar los consejos antes de darlos - respondio Ron.  
--Tu deberias poner atencion a lo que haces cada vez que hablas porque estas inundando la cocina - le señalo Harry riendo, Ron miro el fregador y cerro el grifo a tiempo cuando el agua comenzaba a desbordarse.  
--¡Me lleva! a este paso nunca terminare.

Harry habia salido de la casa, Ron volteo a todos lados y al no ver a nadie saco su varita, se aclaro la garganta y apunto estaba de hacer el hechizo que le impediria tener que seguir limpiando y lavando trastes, alguien le quito la varita de su mano, el chico se volteo asustado.

--¿Que piensas hacer Ronald? - Justo detras de el estaba Hermione.  
--¡Hermione! emm esta sucia ¡Mira! solo queria aprovechar para darle una lim..pia..dita - Hermione le apunto a la barbilla con la varita mirandolo fijamente - ¿Q-que haces? - tartamudeando le pregunto Ron sin quitarle los ojos de encima, luego Hermione le sonrio y bajo la guardia, Ron dio un suspiro de alivio -¿Ya te habia dicho que eres escalofriante? - Hermione solo lo miro.

--Tienes suerte que fui yo y no tu madre la que te sorprendio intentando hacer trampa para safarte de tu merecido castigo - le dijo ella.  
--¡Cierto! merecido¡sobre todo porque fue por tu culpa! - se volteo Ron para seguir.  
--Bueno yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarte si querias, pero mejor.. - Hermione echo a andar, Ron abrio los ojos.  
--¡Espera!..¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto el, Hermione se detuvo y se regreso a un lado de el.  
--Si, hace un excelente dia afuera y no se me hizo justo saber que estabas aqui metido, y...creo que yo tambien tuve la culpa por haberte despertado como lo hice, no debi gritarte asi - Hermione se habia ruborizado un poco, Ron tambien lo estaba y contemplaba el rostro de la chica rodeado por su abundante cabellera que permanecia agachado mirando al suelo.  
--Esta bien, aamm ya estoy por terminar, puedes regresarte al jardin yo..ire en un segundo.

Hermione levanto su rostro y le sonrio, Ron tambien le sonrio asintiendole, Hermione se alejo de nuevo y Ron sin notarlo aun sonreia siguiendo el trayecto de su amiga, de repente se sintio contento e incluso comenzo a silbar mientras continuaba lavando cubiertos y platos que de un segundo a otro se habian reducido considerablemente.


	2. Preparativos Nupciales

**CAPITULO 2**

**Preparativos Nupciales**

Una vez que la señora weasley habia puesto a los chicos a cosechar vegetales del huerto, Ron se sintio aliviado de que su castigo por lo menos no habia sido tan agotador, asoleados y cargados de canastos con coles y zanahorias, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y la Sra Weasley entraban a la cocina depositanto la carga sobre la mesa.

--Me hubiera quedado ayudandote Ron - Hermione se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de madera del comedor.  
--Tu dijiste que hacia un dia estupendo, no quise privarte de eso - le contesto Ron riendo de verle el cabello mas esponajdo de lo normal y la cara enrojecida por el calor con unos rastros de tierra en las mejillas.  
--¡Nada nada, no hemos terminado aun chicos! - irrumpio la señora Weasley - por hoy fue suficiente, pero mañana debemos empezar a prepararlo todo - Ginny y Hermione se voltearon a ver haciendo un increible esfuerzo incluso para eso - sera mejor que te des un baño Harry, has hecho un estupendo trabajo.

La regordeta y pelirroja madre de Ron le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro sonriendole, Harry le sonrio de vuelta asintiendo y subio las escaleras sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, tal como le habia dicho Ron, sus pertenencias ahora estaban en la habitacion de los gemelos, Harry puso el cerrojo en la puerta recostandose un momento para descansar, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la madriguera no habia tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ginny mas que unas cuantas palabras, se levanto para dirigirse a tomar su baño y al salir de la habitacion se encontro con ella que iba envuelta en una túnica de baño y con el cabello recogido.

--¡Ohh Harry lo siento, no sabia que usarias el baño!.

Ginny le sonreia tranquilamente, era algo que a Harry le perturbaba¿Como era posible que Ginny actuara como siempre lo habia hecho antes de que fueran novios?, era como si ella de repente hubiera dejado de sentir algo por el, Harry se quedo mirandola sin pronunciar palabra, su mounstro interior, ese mismo que lo habia impulsado a rodearla con sus brazos y besarla despues de aquel partido de quidditch en la sala comun de Gryffindor, le rugia en las entrañas para que hiciera lo mismo otra vez, pero Harry se contuvo, parpadeo varias veces y enfoco a Ginny quien lo miraba con rostro preocupado.

--Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?  
--Lo siento, si¡estoy bien! - contesto el chico guardando la calma sintiendo como el mounstro se daba por vencido esta vez.  
--Te decía que puedes usar el baño, yo espero - le dijo Ginny.  
--¡No! yo espero, esta es tu casa Ginny, no te preocupes - Harry se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la habitacion.  
--¡Harry!... - el chico se giro - me da gusto volver a verte y sobre todo que estes bien, amm bueno..¿No te ha dolido la cicatriz verdad? - pregunto con interes.  
--No Ginny, estoy bien de verdad, a mi tambien me ha dado mucho gusto verte -

Ella le sonrio y Harry regreso de nuevo a la habitacion sentandose tranquilamente sobre la cama sin poder sacarla de su memoria; Quien habia terminado la relacion habia sido el, era por la proteccion de Ginny mas que nada, no podia arriesgarla, si todo salia bien entonces ya habria tiempo de hablar las cosas y recuperarla, pero tenerla tan cerca esos dias iba a ser una tarea tan dura y desafiante de controlar como la batalla que aun tenia que enfrentar con el que no-debe-ser-nombrado.

--Harry, somos nosotros¿podemos hablar? - del otro lado de la puerta Hermione y Ron aguardaban, Harry les dio el pase y estos entraron sentandose frente a el.

--¿Y bien? - dijo Hermione.  
--¿Y bien que? - dijo Harry mirandolos  
--¿¡Cuando partiremos!? - con tono desesperado le respondio Ron, Hermione igual de desesperada asintio mirandolo.  
--Chicos, no estoy completamente seguro de que deban venir - dijo Harry, y Ron dejo salir un chillido de asombro.  
--¡Pero Harry¡te dijimos que estariamos contigo en esto hasta el final¡no vamos a dejarte solo!- replico Hermione.  
--Es cierto, además¡tu bien sabes que nos necesitas! - puntualizó Ron.  
--Pero no quiero que nada les pase¡no me lo perdonaria!  
--Harry nada nos va a pasar, ademas, quedarnos aqui no garantiza que estemos a salvo - añadió Hermione - no insistas en lo contrario, iremos contigo te guste o no - le dijo la chica, Harry la miro y le sonrio.  
--Esta bien, nos iremos despues de la boda, regresare a la casa donde mis padres intentaron formar una familia - dijo Harry con un tono melancolico, sus amigos le asintieron.

La puerta sono de nuevo, Harry dio el pase e infundada todavia en su tunica de baño Ginny se asomaba por la puerta.

--Ohh lo siento, solo queria decirte que ya desocupe el baño Harry  
--¡Gracias! - Harry le asintio, Ginny se dio la vuelta para irse y Harry no dejo de mirar hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo.  
--Ella se preocupa mucho por ti - irrumpio Hermione, Harry volteo con su amiga interesado.  
--¿D-de verdad? - dijo aparentando calma.  
--Claro que si - interrumpio Ron - tal vez ahora no hable tanto de ti como lo hacia antes, pero siempre que mamà o papà te mencionan, Ginny esta pendiente para escuchar, incluso una vez bajo corriendo la escalera al escuchar Harr, ahora que lo pienso creo que ha de tener el par de orejas extensibles que eran de Fred y George ¿De que otra manera explicas que sepa a que hora y en que momento alguien habla de ti en esta casa?.

Harry se quedo pensativo con la teoria de Ron pero no dijo nada, los tres chicos se levantaron para salir pues Harry iba a tomar su baño mientras que Ron y Hermione esperarian su turno.

--¡No puedo creer que por poco nos perdemos esa aventura! - le decia Ron a Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
--¿De verdad estas ansioso por esto Ron?  
--¡claro que si¡viajaremos por lugares¡por fin podre salir de aqui a otro lado que no sea Hogwarts!  
--¡Pero hay peligros! yo solo lo hago por Harry, porque merece que todo esto termine de una vez  
--¿Lo haces por Harry?..¿Q-quieres decir quee?..  
--¡Ayy Ron, no! Harry es mi amigo ¡Es como mi hermano! asi..c-commo.t-tu  
--¿Yo?, t-tambien soy..¿Como tu hermano?  
--¡Claro! emm tu y Harry son muy importantes para mi.

Hermione apresuro el paso hasta la cocina pero para su mala suerte no habia nadie para cambiar de conversacion ahi, Ron por su parte no supo como interpretar eso, nuevamente sin darse cuenta se habia quedado sonriendo bajando despacio.

--¡Ron¡te necesito aca! - se oyo la voz de la señora Weasley proveniente desde la sala, Hermione dio un suspiro y Ron no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse a donde lo llamaban - ¡Ohh pero no te has bañado!  
--¿Que pasa mama?  
--Necesito que te pruebes esta túnica, era de Per..de uno de tus hermanos.  
--¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora?  
--Hermione querida, tu mama te ha enviado esto, creo que es lo que usaras en la boda - Hermione tomo el paquete que estaba envuelto y le dio una mirada fugaz a Ron, subio corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitacion.  
--Vamos Ron¡debo ver como te queda por si hay que hacerle un ajuste!  
--¿Por que no mejor utilizo la del baile de Navidad?, ya me habia gustado - respondio sarcasticamente.  
--¿¡Que dices!? has crecido como 10 cms desde entonces, seguramente te quedará a las rodillas, además esta es...mas elegante.

La señora Weasley extendio la túnica color negra, Ron la miro sorprendido, en verdad era mejor, mucho mejor, parecia una tunica normal sobretodo actual, no como aquella de la epoca inquisitorial que Molly le habia enviado para el baile de Navidad en el cuarto año.

--¿¡¡Por que nunca habia visto esta!!? - Pregunto Ron tocandola.  
--Tu padre y yo se la compramos a Percy cuando entro a trabajar al ministerio, solo la uso una vez - respondio Molly con tristeza

Ron comprendio el enorme esfuerzo que sus padres debieron haber hecho para gastar en una tunica asi, la tomo y se la puso, le quedaba perfecta, Molly cambio su expresion por una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver a Ron vestido de manera tan elegante.

Al dia siguiente los chicos siguieron con las labores de preparacion, la señora Weasley habia aplicado un hechizo para pelar las coles y las zanahorias, entre Ron y Harry se pusieron a cortar el pasto del jardin mientras que Ginny le mostraba a Hermione el atuendo que utilizaria. Solo quedaba ese dia antes de la Boda y la Madriguera se llenaria de visitas, miembros de la orden del fenix estaban confirmados, asi como amistades y familiares de la novia.

--Emm... ¡Ginny! - Harry aprovecho para acercarsele mientras la encontro con Hermione en la sala.  
--¿Si Harry? - le dijo la chica, Hermione se levanto y se alejo entendiendo el mensaje.  
--Solo, qqueria preguntarte si...¿Como ha estado Bill? - Harry reconsidero su pregunta apretando el puño a su costado.  
--Ohh, el esta... bien, no ha presentado ningun sintoma, tu sabes, por las mordidas, lo unico es que sigue comiendo la comida casi cruda pero nada serio  
--Genial ¡Me da gusto!  
--Si - se quedaron los dos en silencio un momento - Harry, solo quiero que sepas que, te entiendo, siempre vamos a ser amigos y estoy segura que todo terminara pronto.

Ginny le sonrio y se alejo despacio, Harry deseo de todo corazon que por lo menos la mitad de las palabras de Ginny se cumplieran y que todo terminara pronto, en lo que se referia a la otra mitad, a el no le interesaba conservar simplemente su amistad, queria mas, mucho mas.

Harry se fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, estaba preguntandose si debia haberle pedido a Ginny que durante la boda se estuvieran juntos, como amigos simplemente, pero juntos, quiza bailar y conversar un poco, se quedo mirando su reflejo en la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando de pronto volvio a notar que algo se movia por el campo y un dolor punzante en la frente lo obligo a soltar el vaso de agua para apretarse con las manos la cicatriz que le quemaba, salio de la casa con paso calmado, contrario a las noches anteriores el viento soplaba con intensidad, era una brisa caliente de la epoca de verano, Harry se toco los bolsillos y se detuvo al descubrir que no llevaba su varita, volvio a fijar su vista en el horizonte pero ya no vio nada incluso el ardor de la cicatriz habia cesado, unos ruidos se escucharon detras, regreso unos pasos y alcanzo a vislumbrar a uno de los duendecillos que habitaban en el jardin de Ron tratando de encontrar coles o zanahorias en el huerto vacio. dio una ultima mirada hacia atras y entro a la casa sintiendose preocupado.

--Harry ¿aun de pie? - le saludo el Sr. Weasley.  
--V-vine por algo de beber  
--Harry ¿estas bien?

El señor Weasley lo conocia bien, mirando al muchacho dedujo que algo no estaba del todo bien, Harry no sabia si contarle, no queria causar una preocupacion a tan solo horas de la boda, pero tampoco podia quedarse callado sabiendo que algo podria suceder.

--Antes de venir para aca no estaba seguro de haber escuchado o haber visto algo..  
--Puedes hablar claro Harry. Dime¿Te sigue doliendo la cicatriz?

Ambos se sentaron en la sala, Harry asintio, el señor Weasley trato de aparentar calma y brindadole su apoyo lo incito a que siguiera contandole, Harry le relato lo sucedido en el parque y la noche que habia llegado a la madriguera asi como lo que acababa de pasar.

--¿No pudiste distinguir que era?  
--No señor, pero ¿Usted cree que sean capaces de presentarse mañana en la boda?  
--No lo se Harry, no me sorprenderia la verdad, debemos confiar en que no sucedera, pero no te preocupes¡El lugar estara bien vigilado!  
--Creo que no debi haber venido - Harry agacho la cabeza, el señor Weasley puso su mano sobre esta removiendole un poco el cabello.  
--Tu eres parte de esta familia Harry, y todos los que estamos aqui te ayudaremos y te apoyaremos siempre, anda vete a descansar que mañana nos espera un gran dia.  
--Gracias señor, Buenas Noches- Harry se levanto para dirigirse a su habitacion con la mente llena de pensamientos, por su parte el señor Weasley lo miro alejarse sintiendose realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.


	3. La Boda

**CAPITULO 3**

**La Boda**

Harry caminaba por los jardines de la madriguera, todo el decorado para la boda estaba listo mas sin embargo no habia seña de ninguno de los invitados y los weasleys no habian salido de la casa, el dia estaba perfecto, soleado y calido, habia un poco de viento, Harry vestido con ropa informal camino entre las sillas donde los invitados se sentarian para la ceremonia, estaba decidido en pedirle a Ginny que lo acompañara durante el festejo para poder disfrutar verdaderamente de ese dia. Harry noto que habia una persona al frente sentada dandole la espalda, al parecer era Bill que ya estaba esperando la hora, Harry se acerco a el para saludarlo y preguntarle por los demas pero no recibio respuesta, lo tomo del hombro pronunciando su nombre para que volteara, al hacerlo el cielo se torno negro y el viento con la fuerza de un huracan se desato, la persona sentada en la silla parecia no inquietarse, no se movia, mientras Harry se tapaba el rostro cubriendose los ojos sin comprender lo que pasaba, trato de correr hasta la casa para avisar pero cuando lo hizo de repente sintio un dolor que lo paralizo y lo obligo a voltearse producto de la maldicion Imperio, Harry cayo de rodillas trato de tomar su varita pero todo estaba tan oscuro, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, el decorado y las sillas habian volado para desaparecerse entre las rafagas de viento, todo a su alrededor era imperceptible, al fin un destello de Luz suspendido en el aire se aproximo a el, Harry llamaba a gritos a Bill, le pedia que entrara a la casa y avisara a los Weasley de lo que sucedia, pero la persona que se acerco a el tenia un aspecto diferente, Harry pudo distinguir un par de ojos inyectados en sangre y dos orificios nasales en forma de rendija, la piel palida casi transparente cubierta por una tunica negra que se confundia con las tinieblas del lugar, Harry abrio los ojos al encontrarse de frente contra su nemesis, la cicatriz empezo a quemarle como nunca lo habia hecho.

--Haarryyyyyyy - Harry escucho un grito proveniente de la nada, Voldemort alzo su varita preparandose para el ataque.  
--¡¡Harry!!..¡¡Harryyy!!...

Harry desesperado volteaba para encontrar la voz, sonaba como la de Ron, de pronto un rayo de luz se colo por el cono de viento y atravezo a Voldemort desintegrandolo

--¡¡Harryy, Harry despierta!! - Harry abrio los ojos de golpe, parecia que habia tomado un baño y sin secarse se habia metido a la cama, con la respiracion entrecortada miro a Ron que se le quedaba viendo azorado.  
--Ron..¿Que paso?..¿Que dia es? - Harry se sento en la cama, tomo sus lentes y se los puso.  
--Harry calmate, seguro tuviste un mal sueño, estabas moviendote y hablando cosas sin sentido - Ron se sento en la cama de enfrente, la que era de George, Harry se llevo una mano a la cicatriz recordando el sueño - ¿Que soñaste?  
--Ni yo lo se Ron..pero tengo un mal presentimiento  
--Debio ser un sueño muy malo entonces - afirmo Ron - ¡Vaya! y yo que pense que mi sueño en el que llegaba desnudo a la boda habia sido terrorifico.  
--¿Donde esta Hermione? necesito decirles algo a ambos - pregunto Harry poniendose de pie  
--No ha salido de su habitacion en toda la mañana, Ginny se encerro con ella, tal vez esperan hacer un milagro...mira Harry no hay que preocuparnos, yo no creo que quien tu sabes envíe mortifagos a la boda sabiendo que estara presente toda la orden.  
--Tal vez tengas razon - se quedo Harry pensativo.  
--Bien, pues hay que alistarnos, mama y Fleur estan terminando con el banquete¡Estan preparando unas cosas exquisitas! - Ron salio de la habitacion y al abrir la puerta golpeo a Ginny con el cerrojo - Ohh ¡lo siento Ginny!.. ¡un segundo¿Que no se supone que estabas con Hermione? - pregunto Ron con aire dudoso.  
--¡Todavia estoy!..solo venia por..cosas que tu no entenderias Ron - Ginny se alejo rapido de ahi entrando a la habitacion de Percy.  
--¡Chicas! - le dijo Ron a Harry torciendo los ojos, Harry le asintio sonriendo.

Para el medio dia la Madriguera se habia convertido en un campo de batalla, sobre todo porque Charlie y los gemelos habian arribado para alistarse ahi. La señora Weasley corria para todos lados, las chicas seguian encerradas en las habitaciones, Harry terminaba de alistarse y Ron se miraba en el espejo sonriente ataviado con su elegante túnica.

--Hubiera hecho con tiempo posion alisadora - decia Hermione mirandose en el espejo sin poder acomodar su esponjoso cabello.  
--Tal vez si te pongo los rizadores magicos express de mama podamos lograr algo - le decia Ginny.  
--¿Por que no tengo el cabello como tu Ginny¡En un segundo quedas lista! - Ginny solo le hizo una mueca, salio de la habitacion para ir por los rizadores express de la sra. Weasley mientras Hermione extendia su atuendo sobre la cama.

--¡Ginny! - se la encontro Harry en el pasillo)  
--Ohh Harry te...¡Te vez..muy bien! - Ginny lo miro de arriba a abajo, ella aun no estaba vestida solo tenia hecho su peinado el cual habia adornado con mariposas hechizadas que aleteaban sutilmente y cambiaban de color segun la luz del sol.  
--Gracias, tu tambien te vez..muy bonita  
--Gracias Harry, bueno, nos veremos mas tarde, estoy ayudando a Hermione y ya estamos atrasadas - Harry se rio y asintio, Ginny se dirigio a la recamara de sus padres.  
--¡¡Ginny espera!! - dijo Harry regresandose.  
--¿Si?  
--Emm q-quiero pedirte, si tu quieres por su puesto, solo como amigos, s-si quisieras que tu y yo - Harry estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba al hablar, Ginny le sonrio tranquila.  
--Claro que si Harry, me encantaria estar contigo en la boda, de hecho si no me lo pedias tu, yo te lo iba a sugerir.  
--Ohh ¿¡de verdad!?  
--Si¿Con quien mas quedria estar? - Ginny sonrio dejando a Harry en la luna - Debo ir por los rizadores para Hermione, adios Harry  
--Adios...Ginny

Alcanzo a decir aun viendola entrar en la habitacion, tanto Harry como su mounstro estaban complacidos en ese momento. La sonrisa en sus labios no queria desvanecerse, pero pronto se convirtio en mueca de asombro cuando recibio una palmada en el hombro.

--Ohh Harry¡Ahi estas! - lo saludo Fred.  
--¡Hola chicos!  
--¿Listo Potter? - le pregunto George.  
--¡Si!  
--¿Estas disfrutando de tu estancia? - pregunto Fred.  
--¿Donde?  
--¿Donde? nos pregunta - Le dijo George a Fred, ambos se dieron una mirada, Harry los veia confundido -

-¡En nuestra sagrada habitacion por supuesto! - contestaron al unisono ambos llevando a Harry hasta alla.  
--¡Ohh... si, es genial chicos!..por cierto¡Ron no me ha dicho bien que paso con ustedes!  
--Simple historia Harry - dijo Fred.  
--¡Si! nos ha ido muy bien con la tienda que gracias a ti pudimos abrir - añadio George.  
--Ahora vivimos donde queremos - continuo Fred.  
--¡Y como queremos! - completo George.  
--Bueno¡eso es fantastico! ..entonces, al parecer Sortilegios Weasley es la unica tienda que tiene exito el callejon Diagon - dijo Harry.  
--Es realmente la unica tienda que queda en el callejon Diagon - repuso George.  
--Pero aun asi, supongo que por eso nos va tan bien - contesto Fred.  
--Bueno¡de verdad me da gusto por ustedes chicos!  
--¿Y tu? cuentanos, por ahi escuchamos a Ron hablar algo de que volverias a casa de tus padres en El Valle de Godric - Harry los miro curioso.  
--Si, las orejas extensibles resultaron todo un exito despues de todo - dijo George sonriendo un poco.  
--Si lo hare, esa es mi casa despues de todo - contesto Harry.  
--Muy bien amigo, pero si alguna vez necesitas un lugar...- dijo Fred.  
--En nuestra casa seras bien recibido - concluyo George.  
--Lo se¡Gracias chicos!  
--¡Nos veremos abajo Harry! - Los gemelos salieron de su antigua habitacion para reunirse con los demas pues la Boda no tardaba en dar inicio.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, el señor y la señora Weasley ya estaban listos, ella traia una túnica en color rosa con unos destellos dorados, el señor weasley una tunica negra acompañado de un curioso sombrero, entre los asistentes se encontraban Rufus Scrimgeour el ministro de Magia y Jefe del Sr. Weasley, miembros de la orden como Alastor Moody, kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin estos ultimos como pareja, Reubus Hagrid, la Profesora McGonagall y muchos mas. Harry pudo ver a Bill y comprobar que estaba mucho mejor, las cicatrices en su cara se habian suavizado bastante y no daba la impresion de haber cambiado su actitud.

--No se que tanto puedan estar haciendo ahi encerradas - le decia Ron a Harry mirando desde el jardin hacia la ventana que daba a la recamara de Percy.  
--Algo con rizadores - le contesto Harry.  
--¡Hola Hagrry¡Hola Ron!  
--¡Gabrielle¡Hola! - se sorprendio Harry de ver a la hermanita de Fleur que les saludaba sonriente dandoles besos en las mejillas.  
--¡Espegro que ambos sean mis acompañantes este dia! - repuso la chica que se habia convertido en una bella adolescente gracias a su estatus de semi-veela igual que su hermana.  
--Ohh bueno, la verdad esque yo - comenzo a decir Harry.  
--¡Harry ya tiene acompañante! - se apresuro a decir Ron que se ponia rojo al momento.  
--Ohhh que pena ¡Entonces eso quiegre decir que tu bailagras conmigo Ron! - Ron tenia el rostro encendido y juro que de las orejas le salia vapor.  
--¡Yo estare..encantado! - Gabrielle le sonrio y siguieron los tres conversando, Ron y Gabrielle principalmente.

Harry miraba hacia la puerta del Jardin esperando ver a Ginny, Ron tenia razon¿Que tanto podian estar haciendo?, la gente ya estaba en sus lugares, cuando de pronto de la Madriguera salio Fleur mas hermosa que nunca, su túnica de novia brillaba junto con su piel, su cabello plateado recogido dejaba al descubierto su rostro sin inperfecciones por lo cual no necesitaba de ningun tipo de maquillaje para realzar su belleza, todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos, hombres y mujeres por igual, Bill sobre todo no podia dejar de ver a su futura esposa. Justo detras de Fleur unos reflejos de colores sobre una cabellera rojiza se distinguieron y vestida con una tunica en color beige Ginny salia de la casa, unos pasos mas atras una nerviosa y no muy convencida Hermione se asomaba, Ginny se detuvo y se regreso por ella jalandola del brazo, Hermione le dio una mirada de molestia y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta donde se encontraban Harry y Ron.

--Si aun recuerdo cuando te ayude a salir del Lago, no fue realmente un gran esfuerzo¡solo hice lo que tenia que hacer! - Ron parecia estar muy entretenido en su charla con Gabrielle, que no prestaba atencion a nada mas.  
--¡Hola Harry!  
--¡Hola Ginny, te vez muy bonita! - Harry le ofrecio su brazo, Ginny lo tomo y fueron a buscar un lugar para sentarse.  
--Hola Ron - Hermione se paro a un lado de el, Ron seguia conversando con Gabrielle sin percatarse de ella hasta despues.  
--Ohh Hermione recuerdas a.. - Ron volteo a verla y tuvo que volver a mirar para asegurarse de que la chica que tenia a un lado era Hermione Granger.  
--Claro que la recuerdo, Hola Gabrielle - Hermione saludo a la hermana de Fleur y esta con solo un gesto le respondio el saludo mirandola de arriba a abajo, pues Hermione llevaba puesta una tunica de una tela tan suave y ligera de un color amarillo palido similar al de algunas rosas, Ron la miraba habiendose olvidado que segundos atras trataba de impresionar a Gabrielle Delacour.  
-- Vamos, debemos buscar lugares, la ceremonia esta por empezar - sugirio Hermione,.

Ron aun perplejo solo asintio, Gabrielle se aseguro tomarlo del brazo y Hermione camino sola por enfrente de ellos sabiendo que Ron la veia, se sento a un lado de Ginny, Ron iba a sentarse a un lado de ella pero Gabrielle se adelanto dejando que Ron se sentara del otro lado.

Durante toda la ceremonia Ron se inclinaba un poco hacia delante para poder ver a Hermione, por su parte Ginny y Harry conversaban sobre lo bien que habia quedado el decorado el cual consistia de un buen numero de palomas blancas que sostenian retazos de tela que se cruzaban sobre los invitados para darles sombra en esa soleada y calida tarde de verano, la ceremonia fue conducida por el Ministro de Magia y transcurrio sin mayor problema, Bill y Fleur se veian muy contentos, La señora Weasley visiblemente emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos era abrazada por su esposo.

Una vez que Bill y Fleur fueron pronunciados esposos sonoros aplausos se dejaron escuchar, lo cual indicaba que era momento de celebrar, todos se dirigieron al area donde se serviria el banquete y la parvada de Palomas que sostenian los retazos de tela blanca se habia movido tambien brindando sombra a las mesas.

--Emm Hermione ¿Que le paso a tu cabello? - le pregunto Ron aprovechando que Gabrielle habia ido a tomarse fotografias con Fleur.  
--¿Que quieres decir Ron? - pregunto Hermione tocandose el cabello un poco preocupada de que el efecto de los rizadores magicos express se hubiera desaparecido.  
--Se ve..diferente, no pareces tu, asi te ves mas normal, no esta tan esponjado como siempre - dijo Ron, Hermione en parte respiro aliviada.  
--Un momento..¿A que te refieres conque asi me veo mas normal¿¡Que acaso no me veo normal siempre!? - le pregunto un poco ofendida.  
--Bueno ya sabes, despues de que te redujiste los dientes mejoraste, pero ahora...¡Diste un gran cambio! - Ron en lugar de hacerle un cumplido a Hermione la hacia sentir como el patito feo de los cuentos muggles que habia tenido un dia de suerte que no duraria para siempre.  
--¡Ughh solo olvidalo Ronald! - le respondio Hermione alejandose furiosa y dejando a Ron confundido.

Gabrielle volvio y le recordo que habian prometido bailar, por lo que Ron no tuvo alternativa y se alejo con ella, Hermione lo vio todo desde su mesa sintiendose muy desanimada, las parejas comenzaron a bailar, como Hermione se encontraba sola y no queria pasarse el resto de la fiesta sintiendose mal por culpa de Ron se aproximo a la mesa donde se encontraba la Profesora McGonagall.

--Srita Granger, me sorprende que no este dando saltos en la pista - La Bruja ataviada con un traje de gala aterciopelado en color guinda y un sombrero de punta en color negro la miro a traves de sus gafas.  
--Supongo que estaba muy segura de que lo haria profesora - dijo mirando fugazmente a Ron que con todas sus fuerzas luchaba por no pisar a Gabrielle con cada paso - Profesora¿Aun no hay nada decidido con respecto a Hogwarts? - le pregunto la chica.  
--¿Va a regresar este año Srita Granger? - la Profesora McGonagall inclino la cabeza para mirarla por encima de sus anteojos, Hermione dio un suspiro y nego.  
--Eso me temi...Hogwarts en un principio iba a cerrar como usted sabe, pero he recibido cartas de muchos padres que me piden mantener el Colegio abierto, sin embargo hay una condicion...  
--¿Una condicion? ..¿Cual? - Pregunto Hermione.  
--Harry Potter no debera poner un pie en el Colegio.  
--¿¡Que dice!?  
--La mayoria de los padres y algunos estudiantes culpan a Potter por todo lo que ha pasado, dicen que de no haber sido por el, Dumbledore seguiria con vida y consideran a Hogwarts un lugar seguro mientras Potter no se encuentre ahi.  
--¡Pero esa es una mentira! Profesora usted sabe que Harry es el unico que puede impedir que Voldemort siga causando tanto daño, sino fuera por Harry¡V-Voldemort para entonces ya hubiera acabado con la mitad del mundo Magico!.  
--Y es por eso que el señor Weasley y usted misma emprenderan la busqueda para eliminarlo junto con Potter¿O me equivoco? - Hermione se quedo seria ante la mirada analitica de McGonagall - Deben ser muy cuidadosos señorita Granger, usted, sobre todo usted tiene algo que puede marcar la diferencia - Hermione asumio esas palabras y solo asintio quedandose en silencio.

--Hermione - la chica se volteo al escuchar la voz que la llamaba.  
--¡¡Victor!! - el corpulento jugador de Quidditch acababa de llegar al banquete y lo primero que habia hecho era buscar a Hermione entre la multitud, la chica se habia quedado asombrada de verlo.  
--Sabia que te encontrarria aqui - Krum tomo la mano de Hermione y se la beso, ella se ruborizo un poco - ¿Me puedo sentarr?  
--¡Tengo una mejor idea!...- Hermione se levanto y sosteniendo la mano de Victor llegaron hasta la pista colocandose a un lado de Ron y Gabrielle.  
--Ohh menos mal, pogbre Hermione, se iba a quedar toda la fiesta sin divergtirse - le dijo Gabrielle a Ron al ver a Hermione con Krum bailando. Ron vio a lo que se referia y con la boca abierta dejo de moverse de repente clavando sus ojos en su amiga y el jugador de Quidditch, se alejo dejando a Gabrielle parada en medio de la pista de baile. Ron entro a la casa para encerrarse de un portazo en su habitacion.

Harry y Ginny tambien bailaban un poco torpe, pero para Harry era la excusa perfecta para sostenerla en sus brazos sin que se viera desesperado, después de todo solo eran amigos a pesar de lo que ambos sabian que sentian.

--Creo que mejor nos sentamos Harry - le dijo una sonriente Ginny.  
--¡Claro! - a Harry no le encanto la idea pero no le quedo mas remedio - Traere algo de beber - Harry fue por un par de cervezas de mantequilla, Hermione y Victor regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron haciendole compañía a Ginny.  
--¿Han visto a Ron? - llego Harry preguntando.  
--La ultima vez que lo vi estaba muy entretenido bailando con Gabrielle Delacour - contesto Hermione con un tono desinteresado pero lo suficientemente cargado de ira como para que los chicos lo notaran - No me sorprenderia que para este momento ya esten demostrandose su afecto en algun rincon de la madriguera - continuo Hermione, ante las miradas que Harry, Ginny e incluso Krum se daban.  
--Mmm alla esta Gabrielle, pero no veo que Ron este cerca - Ginny señalo a la Semi-Veela que habia ido a sentarse a un lado de Fleur en la mesa de los novios y volteaba para todos lados en señal de Ron.  
--Iré a buscarlo - Harry se levanto asumiendo que Ron habia visto a Hermione con Krum y fue a buscarlo dentro de la casa.

--¡Harry! vimos que tus dotes de bailarin no han mejorado mucho - se topo a los gemelos en la cocina sacando por orden del señor Weasley mas cervezas de mantequilla e Hidromiel.  
--Si, especialmente si puedes apoyarte en nuestra hermana menor para no tropezar - Le espeto George, Harry se sintio ruborizado y no supo replicar.  
--Esta bien amigo, si fueras cualquier otro, no estariamos conversando en este momento - le dijo Fred sonriendo, Harry solo asintio.  
--¿Han visto Ron? - cambio la conversacion para evitar seguir siendo objeto de las bromas de los gemelos.  
--Lo vimos subir - dijo George.  
--Y no hablar nada - conluyo Fred.  
--Muy bien, gracias, ire a buscarlo -

Harry se apresuro a subir la escalera y llegando a la habitacion de Ron lo llamo.  
--Vete Harry  
--Ron abre la puerta - como Ron no lo hizo, Harry saco su varita _-¡Aloho Mora!._

El cerrojo se abrio y Harry encontro a Ron sentado cerca a la ventana con una especie de telescopio que hacia ver el ojo de su amigo del otro extremo del tamaño que se le veian a la Profesora Trelawney con sus lentes de fondo de botella, seguramente adquirido en Sortilegios Weasley.

--Ella no pierde el tiempo ¿Verdad?  
--¡Ron quieres dejar eso! - Harry le quito de la mano el telescopio de colores descubriendo que Ron tenia alrededor de su ojo una enorme mancha negra y no pudo resistir reirse.  
--¿¡Que¿Que es tan gracioso? - Ron se levanto y se miro al espejo - ¡Ohh Maldicion! - se empezo a restregar el ojo con la tunica pero era imposible quitar la mancha - ¡Esos cabezas huecas me las van a pagar! - Ron furioso se dejo caer en la cama - ¡Y tenia que llegar Vicky a poner las cosas mucho mejor!.  
--Entonces¿Tu si tienes derecho de divertirte con Gabrielle pero Hermione no¡curioso! - Ron solo lo miro - ¿De que hablas Harry?, es solo que ¡El no tiene nada que hacer aqui!  
--Es amigo de Fleur, era lógico que lo invitara, ademas creo que si Krum no estuviera en este momento con Hermione tu estarias encantado de que el mejor buscador de Quidditch estuviera en tu casa.  
--¡Ese no es el punto!  
--¿Entonces que haces aqui encerrado espiando por la ventana y con un ojo de mapache?  
--Yo..yo solo queria, queria probarle a Hermione que mintio al decir que ya no tenia contacto con Krum¡Cualquiera diria al verlos que se han seguido comunicando todo este tiempo! - Harry estaba cansado de hacerle querer entrar en razon a Ron, pero su pelirrojo amigo parecia no darse cuenta o no queria hacerlo.  
--Entonces ¿Supongo que te pasaras el resto del dia aqui, mientras los demas, Hermione incluida, nos divertimos?

Ron no respondio nada y Harry harto de la situacion como muchas veces dejo a su amigo solo para regresar al Jardin y aprovechar de esos momentos con la compañía de Ginny.

--Harry¿Tienes un minuto? - Rufus Scrimgeour el Ministro de Magia a quien Harry cada vez que veia pretendia ignorar, se le acercaba con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano y ofreciendole una, la cual Harry no acepto, lo invito a dar una caminata.  
--Mire, si lo que quiere es tratar de convencerme de nuevo para que haga lo que a usted le conviene, pierde su tiempo, ademas si solo vino para eso lo mejor sera que se vaya, estamos en una celebracion, con familia y amigos -Harry se alejo dejando como varias veces al ministro lleno de coraje.

La musica estaba en grande, parejas seguian bailando, Harry apresuro su paso para volver a la mesa donde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione acompañadas por Krum.

--Herrmione, mi invitacion parra que vengas a Bulgarria aun sigue en pie.  
--ohh lo siento Victor, pero hay cosas que debo hacer aqui, cosas importantes.  
--¿Cosas con tus amigos Potter y Weasley?  
--Bueno, si  
--Entiendo¿Perro seguirremos en contacto verdad?, ya hace tiempo que no rrecibo una carta tuya  
--Lo se, seguramente sabras lo que paso en Hogwarts en el curso anterior, las cosas estan complicadas ahora.  
--Lo entiendo, fue una pena lo que sucedio, Dumbledore erra un grran hombrre... Herrmione¿Puedo prreguntarrte algo?  
--¡Claro!  
--Me dio la imprresion de que tu y Weasley erran algo mas que amigos¿Empezaste a salirr con el?  
--¿Ron y yo? ja ja ja - la risa de Hermione habia resonado casi por todo el Jardin, sintio un poco de sudor en la frente y un rizo de su cabello que se posaba sobre su hombro se empezo a esponjar - ¡ohh no! - al darse cuenta de esto se levanto de inmediato dejando a Victor sentado en la mesa sin comprender.

Hermione entro a la casa de prisa con direccion a su habitacion, tal parecia que el efecto de los rizadores magicos express se perdia con la humedad y el bochorno que Victor le habia provocado con su comentario la habia hecho sudar un poco, tomandose el cabello y sin darse cuenta Hermione corrio por el pasillo chocando con Ron que salia de su habitacion mas molesto que nunca al verse dado cuenta por la ventana que Hermione se reia con lo que el penso habia sido un comentario gracioso de Krum.

--¡Ouchhh Ron cuidado!  
--¡Hermione¡tu cabello!  
--¿Cual es tu obsesion con el cabello ultimamente!? - Hermione sabia que a cada minuto que pasaba su cabello volvia a la normalidad, levanto la vista para toparse con el ojo negro de Ron - ¿Y a ti que paso? - le pregunto la chica con una mueca chistosa.  
--Eemm yo.. - Ron se puso rojo y su rostro adornado con aquel circulo negro no tenia descripcion - ¡Fue un estupido artefacto de los gemelos!, dicen que en una hora se desaparece el efecto.  
--Oh bien, bueno yo debo ir a... - se señalo el cabello y apresuro su paso.  
--¡Vas a arreglarte de nuevo para Victor! - alcanzo a gritarlo el muchacho, Hermione se detuvo - Ohh si¡los vi!  
--¿Que¿Estabas espiandonos? - Hermione se devolvio de inmediato ignorando de pronto su cabello.  
--¡No! no espiando, tu risa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para espantar a las palomas, solo me di cuenta.  
--Pues tu tambien estabas muy contento con tu amiguita la señorita perfecta, no veo porque cada vez que alguien quiere estar conmigo lo tomas como un insulto - Hermione dio la media vuelta para irse a la recamara pero se detuvo y regreso - Ahh no¡si lo se¡Es porque eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor!, o ¿Todavia piensas que Victor quiere utilizarme para sacar informacion sobre Harry? - Hecha una furia Hermione se encerro en la recamara.  
--¡Lo ves¡Otra vez crees que todo gira a tu alrededor y concluyes lo que no es! - Ron se devolvio a su recamara y de un portazo hizo lo mismo

El festejo estaba llegando a su fin, muchos de los invitados se estaban retirando, todo habia permanecido en calma y la boda habia resultado una de las mas bellas y memorables, Victor se quedo esperando a Hermione pero esta ya no regreso por lo que Victor le escribio una carta que le entrego a Harry para que se la diera y despidiendose de ellos se marcho.

--Me he pasado un muy buen dia Harry - Ginny y Harry se habian quedado solos en la mesa, el tomo su mano y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el rostro pecoso de la chica.  
--Ginny, mañana regresare a la casa de mis padres, quiero visitar sus tumbas y despues...  
--Yo lo se Harry, se que todo saldra bien, yo te estare esperando

Harry sabia que su viaje seria largo, de semanas, meses o incluso años pero ademas de su rabia y su coraje por hacer justicia a la muerte de sus padres, de Sirius Black y de Albus Dumbledore, tenía un aliciente puro y sano en su vida que jamas antes habia experimentado con tal intensidad, Amor. Harry tomo el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y delicadamente la beso sellando su promesa de regresar a su lado.


	4. La Suerte de Draco

**CAPITULO 4**

**La suerte de Draco**

Harry, Ron y Hermione disfrutaban de su último día en La Madriguera antes de emprender el viaje que los llevaría al Valle de Godric.

--Mamá esta hecha una bola de nervios  
--¿Que esperabas Ron? no sabemos cuando iremos a volver  
--¿No me digas que tus padres están encantados con la noticia? - Ron preparaba una maleta pequeña mientras conversaba con Hermione, pues no pretendía llevarse su baúl cargando todo el tiempo que durara su travesía.  
--Mis padres creen que estaré en Hogwarts, no me gusta mentirles pero se que no me dejarían acompañar a Harry si les cuento la verdad - Hermione se sintió afligida por eso - Por lo menos algo de cierto hay en eso..  
--¿Que? - pregunto Ron sentándose sobre la maleta intentando cerrarla.  
--Abrirán Hogwarts este año, pero solo si Harry no asiste  
--¡Pfff que novedad!..Nosotros ya sabíamos que Harry no tenia intenciones de volver a Hogwarts de todas maneras  
--¡Si, pero es injusto!..Sino fuera por el¡Hogwarts hubiera cerrado hace años!  
--Ginny recibió una lechuza con una carta de McGonagall indicándole sobre esta noticia así como la lista de sus libros - confeso Ron.  
--Entonces ¿ella si volverá?  
--Supongo que si, no creo que aguante estarse aquí en La Madriguera tanto tiempo, por lo menos en Hogwarts vera a los demás.  
--Si, pobre Ginny ...al menos yo si tendré cerca a...- Hermione se quedo callada de repente.  
--¿Si tendrás que? - Le pregunto Ron que intentaba acomodar un suéter tejido por su mama en la maleta pero de lo esponjado del estambre apenas lo aplastaba y se volvía a expandir.  
--¿Ehh¡Nada! - Hermione saco su varita -"_Reducto_" - Apunto el suéter de Ron que se encogió un poco pudiéndose cerrar sin problema la maleta.  
--¡Vaya, Gracias! - Ron le sonrió.  
--¿Es eso cierto Hermione? - Harry llego a la habitación.  
--¡Harry! Bueno yo solo decía que Ginny iba a estar... pero sobre mi no dije nada yo...

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo a Hermione que estaba completamente hecha una bola de confusión

--¿Ginny?... ¿Que pasa con ella? - pregunto Harry- Yo me refería a lo de McGonagall...  
--Ja ja ¡Por supuesto! claro, Amm si Harry, McGonagall me lo dijo, al parecer no eres precisamente admirado estos días  
--Y ¿Cuando lo he sido Hermione? - contesto el chico con un dejo de aflicción dejándose caer en la cama.  
--Harry no prestes atención a lo que digan, una vez que quien tu sabes sea derrotado sabrán que fue por ti, ya no tendrás que esconderte mas - Hermione se sentó a un lado de el.  
--Todo seria mas fácil si ellos estuvieran aquí - Harry agacho la mirada recordando a sus padres, a su padrino y a Albus Dumbledore.  
--Pero estamos nosotros - Ron se sentó del otro lado - Y estoy seguro que lo lograremos  
--Si, Debemos lograrlo - Puntualizo Harry, Hermione le tomo una mano y con la otro tomo a Ron sujetándolos con firmeza, los chicos la miraron y se sonrieron entre si.

Muchos kilómetros de distancia en la vieja Mansión de los Riddle Draco Malfoy caminaba de un lado para otro en una oscura habitación, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con pedazos de madera dejando entrecolar algunos rayos tenues de luz, el mas joven de los Malfoy estaba esperando ser llamado a la habitación contigua donde Severus Snape en compañía de Peter Pettigrew dialogaban con el señor Tenebroso que se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón con Nagini enroscada a sus pies, su aspecto se había fortalecido definiendo mas sus facciones de serpiente, las rendijas de su nariz se expandían y contraían con cada respiro.

--Mi Señor Yo creo que el muchacho es un cobarde...¡No cumplió con su tarea!  
--No he pedido tu opinión Colagusano  
--Señor, mi deber era proteger a Malfoy se lo prometí a su madre y usted sabe que un juramento así no se puede quebrar - Snape con voz pasiva caminaba en el claro de la habitación con la mirada por momentos fija en el suelo y por momentos en las rojas pupilas del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
--Colagusano ¡Trae al muchacho!

Colagusano obedeció de inmediato dejando a Snape solo con el Señor Tenebroso.

--Señor¿Que piensa hacer con Malfoy?  
--Tu sabes cual era mi intención al asignarle esa tarea Severus, no me sorprende que las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera  
--El chico hizo todo lo posible  
--Hacer todo lo posible no es suficiente, y el que tu hayas jurado protegerlo para mi no tiene ninguna relevancia.

Colagusano llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico de cabello rubio y rostro pálido, en lugar del rostro amargo que le caracterizaba, Draco estaba asustado, ojeroso y mas delgado que nunca, escucho la puerta abrirse y con los reflejos a flor de piel se giro empuñando su varita con la mano temblorosa fijando su mirada.

--¿Huu pensabas atacarme?

Colagusano lo miro sonriendo en tono de burla, Draco dio un suspiro y aun sin estar completamente convencido lentamente bajo la varita

--Lord Voldemort quiere verte.

Draco sin decir nada salio de la habitación, antes de entrar a donde lo esperaban se detuvo, sudaba y sentía que el corazón se le detendría de un momento a otro.

--¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras ahí? - La voz de Snape del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, Nagini se enroscaba en el sillón donde Voldemort estaba sentado siseando algunas cosas en Parsel, Draco entro a la habitación, Colagusano se disponía a entrar detrás de el pero con un movimiento ágil Voldemort hizo cerrar la puerta dejándolo afuera.

--¡Señor! - Draco hizo una reverencia ante Voldemort.  
--No tengo tiempo para ponerme a discutir situaciones tontas Malfoy, te di una tarea ¡No la cumpliste!, si Severus no se hubiera encargado, el anciano seguiría con vida y tu lo mas probable es que no, tu lealtad hacia mi se ha quedado corta y tus aspiraciones de convertirte en Mortífago solo las has desperdiciado.  
--Señor yo...  
--¡¡Cállate!! - El rojo en los ojos de Voldemort se hizo más brillante, Draco no tuvo más que obedecer y quedarse en silencio, Snape solo escuchaba la conversación atento sin intervenir - ¿Que pasara contigo?

Voldemort se levanto del sillón sigilosamente aproximándose a Draco, Nagini se deslizo sobre sus pies, mientras el chico con la mirada fija en aquel rostro mitad humano mitad reptil no se atrevía ni a parpadear, sus azules ojos se fijaron en las rojas pupilas, Voldemort le levanto con un dedo la barbilla

--Debería matarte por tu incompetencia - Espeto Voldemort - pero ¿De que serviría? tu padre ha sido un buen Mortífago y por lo que veo Severus te tiene un afecto especial, tan conmovedor.  
--Señor si me lo permite - Snape trato de hablar.  
--¡No! No lo permito... ¡Tu! - Voldemort señalo a Malfoy - Estarás vigilado en todo momento, no acostumbro dar segundas oportunidades así que ¡¡No lo eches a perder!!...Severus, hiciste un juramento inquebrantable sabes lo que pasa cuando no se cumple, te harás cargo del chico, lo vigilaras que no cometa estupideces...El tiempo ha llegado...¡Ya nada podrá detener el poder oscuro y será el fin de Harry Potter!

--Tuviste suerte Malfoy

Snape y Draco regresaron a la Calle de la Hilandera hasta la fabrica con la chimenea oscura e imponente a la verja del río de aguas hediondas y negras, lugar en el que habitaba el primero, era un lugar seguro que muchos Mortifagos no conocían y perfecto para que ambos permanecieran ocultos hasta que Voldemort los llamara.

--El señor tenebroso tiene razón, merecía morir - Draco tenia los ojos humedecidos.  
--Es verdad, lo merecías - Snape por el contrario lo miro con expresión fría, mas fría de la que normalmente tenia en su amarillento y cenizo rostro - pero no lo hizo, y es porque de alguna manera esta en deuda con tu padre.  
--¡Debemos liberar a los Mortifagos que están en Azkaban¡El Señor Tenebroso necesitara de mucha ayuda para derrotar a Potter!  
--¡¡El señor Tenebroso no necesita de nadie para derrotar a Potter¡Sin Dumbledore Potter no es mas que un chiquillo¡No pretendas dar ordenes ahora Malfoy! - Draco lo miro con furia amenazante pero Snape no se dejaba intimidar.

La puerta sonó, Snape le pidió a Malfoy guardar silencio mientras se asomaba un poco entre las viejas cortinas de la ventana para ver, entreabriendo la puerta Snape pudo ver a una mujer pálida y delgada cubierta por una túnica negra con capucha.

--Soy yo Severus  
--¡Narcisa! - Snape dejo pasar a la mujer que apresurada entro descubriéndose el pálido rostro ojeroso y su cabello largo y rubio -¡Hijo! - Abrazo con fuerza a Draco llorando como si de repente le hubieran regresado la vida - Severus, cumpliste tu palabra, por ti Draco esta bien, el Juramento ha quedado sellado ya ¡Gracias!

Narcisa extendió su mano, Snape la miro un segundo y juntando su mano con la de ella quedaba liberado del juramento inquebrantable, el cual consistía en proteger a Draco mientras cumplía con la asignación que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado.

--Hijo, ahora ¿Volverás conmigo?  
--No madre, debo permanecer con el profesor Snape, estoy en deuda con el, además son ordenes de Lord Voldemort, debo demostrarle que no soy un cobarde.

Narcisa se quedo sin palabras pero no podía intervenir en ese tipo de decisiones.

--Has logrado tu cometido, tu padre estaría orgulloso, cumplir con las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso es un privilegio, el te ha mandado llamar y yo no puedo intervenir mas por ti Draco, se cuidadoso, estoy segura que Severus te protegerá.  
--Claro que lo haré Narcisa, debes irte ya, no debes exponerte a ser capturada y llevada a Azkaban, Draco estará bien.  
--Adiós hijo, t-te quiero.

Narcisa se volvió a enredar en el cuello de Draco, le beso la mejilla con los labios secos e incoloros, el muchacho la abrazo y fijando sus azules ojos en los de su madre la miro salir.

--Ya, ya, basta de sentimentalismos - Snape le dio una mirada a Malfoy que disimuladamente se limpiaba una lagrima - Será mejor que recuperes fuerzas Malfoy, vete a dormir debemos estar atentos para cualquier cosa.

Snape le señalo por donde quedaba su habitación, apuntando su varita a la pared de libros que escondían la puerta secreta de la estrecha escalera, estrepitosamente esta se abrió y Draco subió para encontrarse con una aun mas maloliente pieza.

--No hagas caso de la peste, Colagusano solía quedarse aquí - Draco hizo un gesto desagradable -¿Que esperabas¿Que serias tratado como si estuvieras en tu mansión?, o ¿En los dormitorios de Hogwarts? si quieres obtener mi respeto, pero sobre todo el de Lord Voldemort deberás adaptarte, o tal vez después de todo solo seas un chiquillo caprichoso y malcriado.  
--¡¡No lo soy¡El que me haya ayudado no le da derecho seguir fastidiándome! yo pude haberlo hecho y ¡Usted lo sabe¡El juramento que le haya hecho a mi madre vale un comino para mí¡Soy mil veces más capaz que cualquiera!  
--Entonces ¿Por que no lo hiciste?  
--¡No era tan fácil!  
--¡El anciano estaba solo y débil ante ti, te acobardaste¡Solo tenias que decir la maldición!  
--¡Había alguien mas esa noche! recuerdo haber visto dos escobas, todo paso tan rápido y temí que alguien me atacaría después de atacar yo a Dumbledore.

Snape se quedo pensativo frunciendo el ceño, las cortinas grasientas de cabello negro le enmarcaban el amarillento rostro y sus negros ojos se clavaron en los azules de Malfoy, Snape era un experto en legeremancia y aunque Draco sabia manejar la Oclumancia la verdad era que no tenia nada que ocultar, el solo había visto la escoba pero no comprobó si había alguien mas ahí o no antes de que llegaran Greyback, Amycus y Alecto los mortífagos que lo incitaban a matar a Dumbledore

--Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, y hay que concentrarse en lo que venga.  
--¡Bien!

Draco con un dejo desinteresado y sin mirarlo se tumbo en la cama, Snape salio a paso tranquilo hacia su habitación.


	5. El Valle de Godric

**CAPITULO 5**

**El Valle de Godric**

Los días de descanso habían terminado, Harry recibía de nuevo la realidad, tenia que cumplir con su deber y quería comenzar haciéndolo donde todo había empezado, en el lugar donde sus padres se habían escondido por ultima vez de Voldemort antes de ser asesinados cuando Harry apenas era un bebe.

--Harry prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado - La señora Weasley lo abrazo con lagrimas.  
--Lo tendré señora  
--Harry Potter, mírate, ya eres un joven, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos - El señor Weasley lo abrazo, Harry lo abrazo también comprendiendo un poco lo que se sentía tener unos padres amorosos y preocupados por el.  
--Chicos, los llevaremos hasta King's Cross en Londres, de ahí tomaran el tren muggle hasta Godric - Explicaba la señora Weasley- No sabría decirte Harry si el pueblo sigue habitado por Magos o solamente por Muggles, es mas, no sabría decirte si sigue habitado aun, eso lo descubrirás por ti mismo - Harry asintió.

Tomó sus cosas al igual que Ron y Hermione y salieron de la madriguera acompañados por los padres de Ron así como de Ginny, se subieron al coche que al señor Weasley le habían proporcionado en el Ministerio de Magia y durante todo el trayecto nadie parecía tener ánimos de hablar, Ginny iba sentada enfrente junto a sus padres mirando por la ventana, mientras Ron, Hermione, estos sentados un lado del otro, y Harry, iban atrás, el muchacho de la cicatriz veía fijamente a Ginny quien con la ventana abierta dejaba volar sus cabellos rojizos, mientras que Ron nunca antes había advertido como ese día que estaba solo a milímetros de distancia de Hermione y el movimiento del auto los hacia toparse hombro con hombro, pierna con pierna.

--Ron¿Podrías bajar un poco la ventanilla por favor?, Hace un poco de calor aquí - Ron volteo a verla, ella también volteo y sus rostros estaban lo bastante cerca pero de inmediato giraron la cabeza hacia el frente.  
--Emm e-estoy un poco apretado y n-no puedo bajar la mano, t-tu podrías inclinarte para abrirla si quieres -

Ron se quedo inmóvil viendo de reojo esperando la reacción de Hermione, ella trago saliva y sin pensarlo se inclino sobre las piernas de Ron apoyando una de sus manos en la rodilla del chico pelirrojo para con la otra alcanzar la manivela de la ventanilla, un viento fresco pronto entro volándole el esponjado cabello del cual mechas fueron a dar a la cara de Ron.

--Oh lo siento - Le dijo ella tomándose el cabello con las manos.  
--Esta bien, por lo menos huele bien - Hermione le sonrió ruborizándose un poco al tiempo que llegaban a la estación de Londres.

--Muy bien, Muy bien, dense prisa chicos - Les dijo la señora Weasley tratando de ocultar su tristeza y su preocupación.  
--¡Vamos a estar bien mama! - Le dijo Ron al notar su rostro.  
--Prométanme que escribirán seguido...y que tendrán mucho pero ¡mucho cuidado!  
--Si señora, yo le recordare a Harry que no olvide escribir, no se preocupe - dijo Hermione.  
--¡Por lo menos hubieras esperado hasta que pasara tu cumpleaños Harry! - Le dijo la señora Weasley.  
--Tengo que hacer esto lo mas pronto posible - Harry se paro frente a ella, Molly no aguanto el llanto y lo abrazo fuerte, luego extendió sus manos invitando a Ron y a Hermione al abrazo.

El silbido del tren anuncio que era hora de partir, Ginny parada enseguida de Arthur no dejaba de mirar a Harry que se acerco a ella.

--No te pondrás en riesgos innecesarios, prométemelo - Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le asintió - Estaré en Hogwarts, espero recibir por lo menos alguna lechuza de vez en cuando.  
--Te escribiré  
--Estaré pensando en ti  
--Yo también, todos los días...Ginny, si algo sucede y yo no...  
--No Harry, se que volverás, y yo te estaré esperando, solo cuídate mucho - Ginny lo abrazo fuerte, Harry quería mantenerse así por siempre, aspirando el olor floral de su cabello, pero un nuevo silbido del tren los hizo separarse.  
--Te quiero Ginny  
--Y yo a ti - La chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se aparto.

Los tres amigos subieron al tren despidiéndose con la mano de la seguridad y la tranquilidad en la que vivían para partir a lo desconocido.

--Entremos aquí - sugirió Hermione abriendo la puerta de un compartimiento cargando su maleta.  
--¿Como creen que sea? - Pregunto Ron dejando sus cosas mientras Harry acomodaba la Jaula de Hedwig a un lado del asiento percatándose que unas niñas en el compartimiento de al lado lo miraban, tal vez preguntándose porque un jovencito cargaba una lechuza en una jaula.  
--¿El Valle de Godric? - pregunto Hermione, Ron asintió.

Harry se sentó callado mirando por la ventana viendo como abandonaban la estación del tren

--Supongo que no muy diferente a cualquier otra villa Muggle, tus padres han de haberse escondido ahí por alguna razón - Dijo mirando a Harry.  
--Pues no fue muy buen escondite que digamos ¿O si? - Repuso Ron a lo que Hermione le dio una mirada ceñuda.  
--Harry ¿Que sucede?(le pregunto Ron)  
--No se, sigo teniendo este presentimiento  
--¿Tu crees que ahí puedas encontrar algo importante? (le pregunto Hermione)  
--Importante ¡Ya lo creo Hermione¡Es donde sus padres murieron y quien ya sabemos quien, le hizo esa cicatriz! - contesto Ron con sarcasmo.  
--¡Perdón por mi ignorancia Ronald! pero si supiéramos porque Voldemort escogió matar a los padres de Harry y a el mismo¡no estaría preguntando! - Ron hizo un gesto como si le chillaran los oídos al oír el nombre.  
--Yo solo estaba siendo obvio Hermione, No tienes porque...  
--¡¡¡Basta ya!!! - Grito Harry.

Las niñas del compartimiento de al lado voltearon con el grito, Hedwig dio unos aleteos y Ron y Hermione se quedaron helados mirándolo

--¡Si no pueden dejar de pelearse lo mejor será que se devuelvan¡Ambos¡No se hasta cuando se darán cuenta de la razón por la que se mantienen discutiendo para que nos hagan la vida mas sencilla a los demás, a mi principalmente que tengo que estar soportando sus actitudes infantiles! - Espeto Harry mas cansado que nunca de la situación, luego dio un fuerte respiro y cerro los ojos - Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarles así.  
--Yo te comprendo Harry, lo siento, Aparte tienes razón, creo que si no es peleando no hay manera en que Ron y yo nos entendamos -dijo Hermione con un tono de resignación, cruzandose de brazos mirando por la ventana.  
--Ya no diré nada Harry, yo también lo siento - dijo Ron de manera tranquila.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en silencio, Harry se sintió mal por haber reaccionado así pero traía tantas cosas dentro que se sentía explotar, aunque contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Ron y de Hermione, se sentía solo, la figura sabia de Dumbledore ya no estaba para darle sus consejos y ni siquiera estaba en un lugar que lo hiciera sentir a salvo como lo era Hogwarts, ahora su vida daba un giro de 360 grados.

Después de un largo viaje que duro casi toda la noche, el tren se detuvo, Ron que iba apoyado en la ventana se despertó con el silbato del tren, Hermione seguía dormida apoyada del otro lado del asiento, al igual que Harry que estaba en el asiento de enfrente, Ron se levanto para asomarse al pasillo, todo estaba muy oscuro, miro a sus amigos que seguían profundamente dormidos y sin hacer mucho ruido salio del compartimiento para ver que sucedía, las niñas del compartimiento de al lado ya no estaban, ni gente en los demás compartimientos, Ron llego hasta la puerta del vagón y trato de asomarse por una de las ventanas, una espesa niebla le dificultaba la visión por lo que empuñando su varita conjuro el Lumos para ver mejor, salio del vagón parándose en el escalón y sintiendo un inusual frío alcanzo a distinguir una luz verde en el cielo, mientras la niebla se dispersaba un poco, Ron levanto la varita para ver mejor y sus ojos se quedaron fijos al descubrir un cráneo del cual una serpiente como lengua de fuego le salía por la boca y se posaba a lo alto del tren, el segundo que Ron tardo en reaccionar para correr hacia el compartimiento donde estaban Harry y Hermione se hizo eterno, el vagón se sacudió poniéndose de nuevo en marcha, Ron corrió a toda velocidad hasta el otro extremo pero hombres enmascarados y cubiertos con túnicas negras le salieron a su paso rodeándolo.

--Harryyyyyy Hermioneee...Harryyyyyy - comenzó a gritar Ron con todas sus fuerzas.  
--¡¡¡Rooonnnn!!! - Harry saliendo del compartimiento grito al ver que destellos verdes salían de la varita de un mortífago golpeando a Ron en el pecho - ¡¡¡¡Ron nooooooo!!!!

--¡¡¡Harry¡Harry¡Despierta¡¡Despierta!! - Hermione lo movió, el chico con la respiración entrecortada y cubierto en sudor se incorporo de un brinco en el asiento mirando a su amiga, Ron enfrente lo miraba asustado.  
--¡Hermione!..¡¡Ron¿Estas bien?  
--S-si - dijo Ron sin dejar de mirarlo.  
--Fue una pesadilla¿Verdad? - Le pregunto Hermione, Harry le asintió echando su cabeza hacia atrás.  
--Pero son tan reales, Claramente lo vi. - Decía Harry.cerrando los ojos.  
--No se si quiero saber lo que viste, por la manera como gritaste mi nombre, el solo hecho de saber que era algo de mi... - Ron trago saliva y se quedo en silencio, Hermione lo miro sintiéndose igualmente preocupada.  
--Al parecer ya vamos a llegar - dijo Hermione cambiando el tema - Será mejor que tomemos las cosas.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, Harry tomo la jaula de Hedwig y recordó a las niñas, volteo y las encontró dormidas en el regazo de su madre, Ron tomo su maleta al igual que Hermione y permanecieron despiertos hasta que el tren llego a la estación.

Una vez que bajaron del tren se encontraron con un panorama incierto, Harry no tenia idea en que dirección se ubicaba la antigua casa de sus padres, los tres chicos comenzaron a andar en dirección de la villa, el pueblo no era muy grande y había poca gente por las calles, los caminos eran angostos y empedrados y había faroles en las aceras con luces tenues amarillentas que apenas alumbraban.

--Yo creo deberíamos empezar a buscar mañana¿No Harry? - Le pregunto Hermione.  
--Yo también lo creo, ahora debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche - dijo Ron.  
--Si...esta bien - A Harry no le quedo de otra, aunque el estaba ansioso por llegar a la casa, sin conocer y de noche, seria muy difícil, los chicos anduvieron buscando un lugar para quedarse hasta que llegaron a un pub sencillo.

--¡Vaya! nunca había estado en algo así - Comento Ron observando el lugar con interés, pues además de nunca haber salido de la madriguera mas que a Hogwarts y a Egipto la vez que ganaron el viaje, nunca había estado en un lugar completamente muggle a excepción de la casa de los Dursley pero solo para recoger a Harry - ¡Papà estaría encantado!  
--¡No es la gran cosa Ron! - Le dijo Hermione acercándose al mostrador - Buenas noches¿Nos podría alquilar dos habitaciones por favor?.

Una anciana estaba mirando televisión lo que parecía ser un programa de concursos, Ron también miraba atento el artefacto, Hermione carraspeo, la anciana volteo y de mala gana se levanto de su cómodo asiento para atenderlos

--¿Si? (pregunto la mujer)  
--Necesitamos dos habitaciones - le dijo Hermione un poco molesta, la anciana llevaba puestas unas gafas, miro a Hermione y extendiéndole el libro de registro la chica puso su nombre, la mujer miro a Harry con detenimiento y luego a Ron que seguía embobado viendo el televisor.  
--No quiero escándalos - dijo la mujer con voz rasposa como si no hubiera bebido un vaso de agua en su vida) al primero se van...y espero que tu ocupes una habitación sola - se refirió a Hermione que sin decir nada tomo las llaves y tomando a Harry del brazo lo jalo hacia las escaleras de madera)--heyy un momento! - dijo la mujer, Harry y Hermione se detuvieron - No permito animales - dijo señalando a Hedwig.  
--No causara ninguna molestia, se lo juro - le dijo Harry - solo estaremos aquí en la noche y nos iremos temprano  
--Si la oigo chillar una sola vez, se van - dijo la mujer, Harry asintió y subieron.  
--¡Ron! - Harry le grito al verlo que seguía atento al televisor.

Las habitaciones eran bastante modestas y sombrías, realmente muy económicas, Hermione era la única que contaba con un poco de dinero Muggle y fue la que tuvo que pagar, ella tomo una de las habitaciones, mientras los chicos ocuparon la otra

--Será mejor que durmamos, ya es tarde y debemos levantarnos temprano si queremos dar pronto con la casa - dijo Harry  
--¿Ya te sientes mejor? - le pregunto Hermione, Harry le asintió - bien, nos veremos mañana, traten de descansar - dijo y se metió a la habitación.

Harry y Ron entraron a la de ellos, no era más que un cuarto con una cómoda y una cama, una lámpara pequeña y un cuarto de baño, los chicos tenían que compartir la cama)

--Bueno, la curiosidad me esta matando, dime Harry¿Que soñaste en el tren? - le pregunto Ron no muy convencido de querer saber)  
--No fue tan malo Ron, no te preocupes - le dijo Harry tratando de sonar creíble mientras dejaba a Hedwig sobre la cómoda y le pedía que guardara silencio.  
--¿¡No fue tan malo!? Gritaste como si... - Ron trago saliva.  
--Te estabas cayendo de tu escoba, estaba soñando que jugábamos la final de Quidditch y que por tu culpa perdíamos - le dijo Harry, Ron se quedo en silencio mirándolo.  
--Entonces, el grito fue porque ¿Querías agarrarme a golpes? - le dijo Ron no muy convencido de la historia.  
--¡Exacto!, supongo que el hecho de saber que el Quidditch es otra de las cosas que ya no tengo, me hace soñar con eso - Ron ya no dijo nada, no se había quedado muy convencido pero tampoco quería saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que Harry había soñado.  
--Bueno, será mejor que nos durmamos - dijo Ron preparando la cama, Harry asintió.

En toda la noche Harry no pudo cerrar los ojos por estar pensando en el sueño del tren, le preocupaba que de nueva cuenta sus sueños indicaran eventos que habían sucedido o estaban por suceder como había pasado hacia dos años con el ataque del señor Weasley, sin embargo dudaba puesto que su sueño anterior había hecho alusión al día de la boda de Bill y Fleur y el evento había transcurrido sin problema, esperaba que este sueño fuera solamente producto de todas las cosas que traía dentro)

A la mañana siguiente Hermione temprano fue a tocarles la puerta, Ron abrió y se encontró con Hermione lista.

--¡Aun dormidos como siempre¡Vamos chicos¡No debemos perder tiempo!  
--Bien, me bañare - dijo Harry tomando su maleta entrando al baño, Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras Ron se recostaba un rato mas.  
--Ron... ¡Ron!  
--¿Mmm? - Ron tenia los ojos cerrados, Hermione lo miro y cerrando los ojos un momento dijo.  
--Nada, solo... no te duermas si no quieres que te despierte como la vez anterior, voy por mis cosas¡Apresúrense! - se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación, Ron abrió los ojos viéndola salir y tomando la almohada se la puso sobre la cabeza.

Una vez listos los chicos bajaron para encontrarse de nuevo con la anciana que parecía haber permanecido en la misma posición toda la noche, seguía mirando la televisión y de nuevo no noto que los chicos estaban ahí.

--¡Disculpe! - le dijo Hermione - ¡Oiga¡Aquí están las llaves! -la anciana volteo, se levanto acercándose al mostrador.  
--¿Se van tan rápido? - Pregunto con un tono amable muy distinto al de la noche anterior, Ron miro a Harry con expresión graciosa, Harry trato de disimular la sonrisa - Igual que tu padre - dijo la anciana al notarlo, los tres chicos se quedaron asombrados con eso mirándose el uno al otro, la anciana regresaba de nuevo al sillón frente al televisor como si no hubiera dicho nada especial.  
--¡Espere!..¿Que fue lo que dijo? - le pregunto Harry, pero la mujer parecía no ponerle atención, Harry dejo la jaula y su maleta en el piso y de un salto brinco el polvoriento mostrador de madera.  
--¡¡Harry!! - Le dijo Hermione, pero este no le hizo caso, Ron por su parte también se brinco el mostrador y a Hermione no le quedo más que hacer lo mismo.  
--¿Que sabe de mi padre? - Le pregunto Harry de frente a la mujer, esta no le decía nada, tenia su mirada clavada en la pantalla y de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada, Harry comenzó a desesperarse y estuvo a punto de sacar su varita pero se contuvo, sabia que no podía usarla frente a un Muggle aunque estaba a días de cumplir la mayoría de edad y a esas alturas no sabia que era permitido y que no - Por favor, si pudiera darme alguna información, se lo agradecería - Dijo Harry con tono amable.  
--¡Ohh James! - La anciana lo miro tomándolo del rostro.  
--No, yo no soy...James, soy Harry  
--¿Harry? - dijo la mujer, Harry le asintió.  
--¿Usted conoció a James y a Lily¿Puede decirme donde queda su casa? - pregunto Harry.  
--Buenas personas, eran buenas personas - dijo la mujer.  
--Si, pero¿Donde vivían? - insistió Harry.  
--La Colina al final del callejón...hace muchos años, el destello verde... - La anciana se quedaba perdida en el recuerdo y la desesperación de Harry crecía mas.  
--Señora, si me pudiera decir cual callejón...  
--En mi casa  
--Creo que ese aparato en verdad te deschaveta - dijo Ron refiriéndose al televisor y a la anciana mujer, Harry seguía tratando de conseguir mas información.  
--Harry con eso es suficiente, tal vez así podamos encontrar la casa - le sugirio Hermione.  
--Solo... necesito saber el nombre del callejón, por favor - dijo Harry y la mujer se le quedo mirando a los ojos.  
--Tienes los ojos de tu madre¿Lo sabias?  
--Si lo se, gracias  
--Eras un bebe hermoso Harry, p-pero...pensé que estabas muerto, desapareciste...  
--¿Quien es usted¿Como conoció a mis padres?.

La anciana se quedo en silencio un momento haciendo memoria ante la mirada de Harry, Ron y Hermione. era como si recuerdos que habian permanecido ocultos tantos años, luchaban por aflorar una vez mas.

--Ellos llegaron al Valle de Godric buscando un hogar, tu madre te traía en sus brazos, esta villa era muy distinta entonces, se veían desesperados, asustados y yo les proporcione mi casa, siempre he estado sola y paso el tiempo en este pub, ellos ocuparon la casa que ha pertenecido a mi familia durante años, pero una noche algo sucedió...  
--¿Usted vio lo que paso? - pregunto Harry intrigado  
--No...Solo alcance a ver un destello verde, y al entrar ellos estaban...  
--Muertos - completo Harry dando un suspiro.  
--Salí por ayuda...pero al regresar ellos ya no estaban, ni tu...Nadie me creyó pero desde esa noche nada volvió a ser igual en Godric, yo no volví a saber de ti, pero te reconocí en cuanto te vi.  
--Harry pero...tu dijiste que tus padres estaban enterrados aquí... - Interrumpió Ron, Harry recordó eso y miro de nuevo a la mujer.  
--¿Aquí?..No querido, James y Lily Potter no están aquí.

Los tres chicos salieron del lugar sin respuestas y mas confundidos que antes.

--¿Ahora que? - dijo Hermione.  
--No podemos creerle mucho a esa mujer¡Harry tu la viste! anoche casi nos echa de aquí y hoy pretendía invitarnos a tomar el te - dijo Ron.  
--Debo comprobar que mis padres no están aquí, Dumbledore no me hubiera mentido.  
--Busquemos esa casa - dijo Hermione, los tres comenzaron a andar adentrándose en el pueblo.  
--Tal vez, si le preguntamos a alguien si saben cual es la casa de la loca del hostal nos digan - dijo Ron  
--No es mala idea - repuso Hermione - claro que sin mencionar la parte de "la loca"

Ron solo torció los ojos, caminaban calle arriba buscando a alguien pero parecía que las calles estaban desiertas, la villa se veía muy descuidada, de pronto, alguien salio de la puerta de una casucha, parecía que llevaba prisa pues no se detuvo ante los gritos de Harry.

--¡¡Espere!! Solo queremos preguntarle algo... - Los tres echaron a correr para alcanzar a aquella persona, después de haber avanzado bastante por aquel callejón lo perdieron de vista.  
--¡¡Harry!! - dijo Ron apuntando hacia el frente, tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon y se encontraron unos metros mas arriba una casa blanca deteriorada por el paso del tiempo y cubierta de maleza que no había sido cortada en años, la casa se erguía en lo alto de la colina al final del callejón.


	6. La Revelacion

**CAPITULO 6**

**La Revelación**

Harry no perdió mas tiempo y entro a la propiedad, hierba seca y ramas caídas de los árboles crujían a los pasos que los chicos daban, la puerta estaba cerrada pero había algunas ventanas rotas, Hermione rodeo un lado de la casa mientras que Harry intentaba remover los pedazos de vidrio de una ventana para poder entrar, Ron miro hacia arriba y en lo alto de una de las cúpulas de la casa estaba la estatua de un León apoyado en sus dos patas traseras.

--¡Encontré una entrada! - regresó Hermione para avisarles, Harry movió bruscamente su mano y se hizo un corte pequeño sin importancia.

Harry y Ron siguieron a Hermione, lo que había encontrado era la puerta de un sótano, las puertas eran de madera, estaban pesadas, las removieron y un hueco negro sin señal de fondo se les presento enfrente.

--Creo que haber abierto la puerta de enfrente hubiera estado mejor -dijo Ron con temor mirando hacia abajo.  
--Yo iré primero - Harry fue bajando lentamente los escalones de piedra, saco su Varita para iluminarse el camino.  
--¡Harryyy¿Está todo bien? -le grito Hermione  
--¡Sii, pueden venir!  
--Las damas primero - le dijo Ron, Hermione le dio una mirada porque su tono no era precisamente caballeroso, torció los ojos y bajo seguida rápidamente por el chico.  
--¿Harry?  
--¡Acá! - contesto haciendo eco y tosiendo por la cantidad de polvo que había en el ambiente, los tres conjuraron el _Lumos_ para iluminarse mas y encontrar la puerta que los llevara dentro de la casa.  
--Aquí hay solo muebles viejos - dijo Ron encontrándose con unas sillas de madera- ¡¡Aaahhh!!! - Grito de repente dando manotazos.  
--¿¡Ron estas bien!? - Le pregunto Hermione asustada.  
--¡Si!, es solo que¡Hay telarañas aquí!, busquemos la puerta rápido - Ron continuo buscando en aquel inmenso cuarto húmedo y sofocante.  
--¡¡Allá esta!! - Dijo Harry apuntando la luz, una puerta blanca estaba al final de otros escalones, avanzaron hacia allá, Harry iba al frente y llegando giró la perilla, la puerta se abrió sin problema.  
--¡Uffff!! -Salieron polvientos

Se encontraron con la casa, bastante grande, los pasillos estaban cubiertos con pisos de madera, había candelabros cubiertos de polvo y más telarañas a lo que Ron miro sin agrado.

--Esto es extraño - dijo Harry mientras avanzaban por los corredores.  
--¿Que Harry? - respondiò Hermione subiendo la escalinata principal que la llevaría al segundo piso.  
--Bueno, se supone que este pueblo es habitado por muggles, y mis padres se vinieron acá huyendo y escondiéndose de Voldemort porque creyeron que aquí no los encontraría, pero...miren a su alrededor, en esta casa no hay...  
--¡Televisiones! -dijo Ron notándolo, Harry lo miro y volvió a contemplar la casa.  
--¡Harry, Ron¡¡Vengan!! -Hermione les grito desde el segundo piso.

Los chicos subieron rápido y Harry sintió como un escalofrío le subía desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca al entrar en aquel cuarto, esbozo una leve sonrisa, Hermione miro a Ron sonriendo también, Harry avanzo un poco mas, estaban en su habitación, la pequeña cuna de madera se hallaba en una esquina cerca a la ventana, un muñeco de felpa roto y sin un ojo parecía que había sido apenas colocado ahí, un colgante con figurillas se suspendía sobre la cuna, todo a pesar del polvo y el deterioro de la casa, se veía intacto, Harry con su mano temblorosa toco el barandal de la cuna y al hacerlo un rayo de luz intenso lo invadió y cubrió la habitación.

--¡Hola mi amor! -Harry contemplaba desde una esquina como una bella mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos se acercaba a la cuna donde un bebe de cabello oscuro rebelde y de ojos intensos del mismo color le sonreía, era su madre, y ese pequeño bebe era el, Harry se aproximo un poco mas al momento que Lily sacaba al pequeño Harry de la cuna y lo mecía en sus brazos.

--¿Mamá? -Harry se sentía inmensamente feliz al ver esa escena, era como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

El bebé Harry se reía con los cariños y los besos que Lily le daba, Harry estaba encantado con la visión, misma que a pesar de durar unos cuantos minutos para el fueron toda una vida. Hasta que de pronto, unas ráfagas de viento empezaron a mover las cortinas de la ventana con fuerza, Harry lo noto, pero Lily que seguía jugando con el bebè, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

--¡Mamá¡¡Tienes que irte!! -Harry gritaba.

Aun sabiendo que no podía ser escuchado, sus gritos eran cada vez mas desesperados, por fuera de la ventana se vislumbro un resplandor verde y Harry supo que iba a presenciar la noche en que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Lily sujeto con fuerza al pequeño Harry y con los ojos abiertos miro a aquel hombre imponente que tenia enfrente cubierto por una túnica negra, su aspecto era el de un mago como cualquiera con la diferencia de que no lo era, sus ojos estaban ojerosos y su piel denotaba signos de transformación en algo siniestro, pero no era el Lord Voldemort que Harry había visto volver a la vida y tampoco había mucha semejanza al Tom Riddle que Harry vio en la cámara de los secretos.

--¡Entrégame al niño! -aquella voz le provoco a Harry un choque en su interior, esa voz la oía constantemente en sueños, la había tenido frente a el en varias ocasiones pero nunca la aborreció tanto como en ese momento, Harry miraba atento lo que acontecía, su madre se paro entre Voldemort y la cuna volteándose para dejar al bebe en ella.

--¡¡Jamás le harás daño a Harry!!  
--¡Te dejare vivir si me lo entregas!  
--¡¡Eso nunca!!  
--¡¡Entonces no me dejas opción que matarlos a ambos!!...- Sacando la varita Voldemort apunto al pecho de Lily conjurando la maldición que le quitaría la vida.  
--¡¡Nooooooooooooooo!! - Harry grito al ver como su madre recibía el impacto del _Avada Kedavra_ y sin vida caía al suelo, luego observo a Voldemort acercarse a la cuna, se bajo la capucha y mirando a los ojos del pequeño, lanzo de nuevo la maldición, pero el rayo de luz verde rebotó en la frente de Harry y regreso a la varita de Voldemort causándole una desintegración cercana a la muerte, de pronto la habitación se lleno de Luz.

--¡¡¡Harry¿¿Estas bien?? - Ron y Hermione lo levantaron del suelo, Harry lloraba poniéndose de rodillas sujetando aun los barandales de la cuna.  
--lo vi...  
--¿De que hablas Harry?..solo te caíste - le dijo Ron.  
--Vi como murió mi madre - Harry levanto la cara para encontrarse los rostros asustados y confundidos de sus amigos, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y salieron de la habitación.  
--¿Harry estas seguro que no fue un sueño? - le pregunto Hermione.  
--Noo, todo paso exactamente como Dumbledore me lo contó¿Ustedes no lo vieron? - les pregunto, Ron negó.  
--Creímos que te habías sentido mal de repente, que te había dolido la cicatriz porque apenas tocaste la cuna y te caíste, pero solo fueron unos segundos Harry - le dijo Hermione.

Harry no comprendio de momento, con debilidad se sento en el suelo mezclando imagenes reales con el suceso que acababa de presenciar.

--Traigo un poco de jugo de calabaza, toma, tal vez te haga sentir mejor - Ron saco una especie de termo y se lo ofreció a su amigo el cual le dio unos tragos - ¿Que haremos ahora Harry?  
--Debemos buscar las tumbas, por lo que pude ver Voldemort mato a mi padre antes de entrar a la casa, el estaba afuera o en la planta baja de la casa, ahora entiendo porque la protección de mama fue mas fuerte.  
--¿Por que? - Hermione estaba muy intrigada.  
--Ella se enfrento a Voldemort diciéndole que jamás me dañaría, y sacrifico su vida por mi, Voldemort le dio la opción de vivir, aunque lo mas seguro era que no lo hubiera cumplido.  
--Cualquiera se sacrifica por aquel a quien ama, tu madre no seria la excepción - le dijo Hermione.

Harry se sintió un poco confortado al saber que su madre no habìa tenido realmente una opción y ya no se sentía tan culpable de su muerte.

--Harry estaba notando lo que decías hace un rato sobre la casa y tienes razón, esta no parece una casa muggle, toda clase de aparatos y artefactos que hay aquí, los podemos encontrar en Hogwarts - dijo Ron.  
--Bueno quizá sea porque, aunque los padres de Harry se vinieron a vivir acá, no necesariamente tenían que vivir como muggles.  
--No Hermione, acuérdate que esta casa es de la anciana del pub - dijo Ron.  
--Ron tiene razón, esa mujer sabe mas cosas - dijo Harry.  
--¿Tu crees que sea una bruja? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Sino es una bruja, por lo menos una Squibb - dijo Harry avanzando hasta bajar la escalera.  
--¡Pero esta completamente demente¿Como vamos a sacarle información? - pregunto Ron siguiéndolo.  
--el Veritaserum del armario de pociones de Snape no nos vendría nada mal en estos momentos -indico Hermione, Harry volteo a verla matándola con la mirada.  
--¡No necesitamos nada de ese asesino! - dijo Harry con firmeza, Hermione comprendió y solo asintió.  
--yo solo decía - dijo Hermione en voz baja a Ron quien le sonrió.

Los chicos salieron de la casa por la puerta principal hasta el callejón con dirección al pub donde habían pasado la noche, a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño las calles se reborujaban de ser tan parecidas, Harry, Ron y Hermione anduvieron dando vueltas por vario rato sin encontrar a nadie a quien preguntarle como llegar de nuevo al pub.

--Es como si diéramos vueltas sin parar - dijo Ron sentándose en la banqueta.  
--Tenemos que seguir buscando, estoy seguro que debe estar por aquí - dijo Harry, Hermione se sentó también un rato a descansar.  
--Ayyy como extraño las empanadas de jalea que nos daban en la hora de la cena - dijo Hermione recordando las cenas en el gran comedor del Colegio.  
--Y la tarta de cereza del desayuno - dijo Ron sintiendo como sus tripas comenzaban a rugir - o la vez que nos dieron...  
--¡¡No venimos de vacaciones!! - Los interrumpió Harry que seguía de pie mirando por las calles para orientarse.  
--Si, tienes razón -dijo Hermione.  
--Vamos Hermione, hay que seguir - Ron le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie, Hermione la tomo despacio mirándolo a los ojos, Ron se inclino un poco hacia atrás para jalarla y cuando lo hizo, enfrente vio una entrada en forma de arco a lo que parecía ser un cementerio, abrió los ojos y aflojo su mano para apuntar soltando a Hermione que de sentón fue a dar de nuevo a la banqueta.

--¡Ahhh Rooonn! - Hermione se molesto y haciendo un gesto chistoso sobàndose el trasero se levanto mirándolo.  
--¡Ohh lo siento! - Ron se percato de lo que había hecho y poniéndose rojo le pidió mil disculpas a Hermione pero también la escena le había causado mucha gracia y no podía ocultar una sonrisilla.  
--¿Que sucede Ron? -le pregunto Harry.  
--Ohh...¡Mira allá! - Volvió a señalar- Si tus padres están enterrados aquí o no, ese es un buen ligar para averiguar ¿No? - dijo, Harry le asintió y los tres corrieron hasta llegar a la entrada.

--Bien, yo iré a buscar por allá - dijo Harry señalando.  
--No quiero ir sola -dijo Hermione mirándolos.  
--P-puedes venir conmigo si quieres - le dijo Ron, ella asintió.

Harry se fue por la izquierda y Ron y Hermione hacia la derecha, comenzaron a recorrer criptas buscando los nombres de James y Lily Potter, el cementerio lucìa tan descuidado como el resto del pueblo, mientras buscaba Harry sintió tristeza de pensar que la ultima morada de sus padres pudiera ser ese lugar tan lúgubre, después de pasar por tantas y tantas tumbas y no encontrar nada Harry comenzó a dudar de lo que Dumbledore le había contado y pensó que la anciana del pub podría tener razón en que sus padres no estaban ahí.

--¿Has encontrado algo? - le pregunto Hermione a Ron que andaba unos pasos mas alejado.  
--Nada  
--Ni yo, ya terminamos de buscar en toda esta área, volvamos con Harry a ver si tuvo suerte - dijo Hermione avanzando, Ron dio un ultimo vistazo y comenzó a caminar también.

--¡¡Aaahhh!! - se escucho un grito ahogado de Hermione, Ron volteo y ya no la vio - ¡¡Auxilio¡¡Ron!!

Hermione había pasado por la preparación de una tumba que solo estaba apenas cubierta por tierra y no se fijo resbalando al interior.

--¡¡Hermioneee¿¿Donde estas?? - Grito Ron asustado.  
--Rooonn acaa...¡¡Rápido me caigo!! - Hermione estaba sujetándose de la tierra colgando hacia la cavidad que tenia unos 5 metros de profundidad, Ron corrió buscándola hasta que alcanzo a ver sus manos aferrandose al borde.  
--¡Hermione, no te muevas! - Ron se hinco en la tierra y la tomo de las manos jalándola - ¡Impúlsate con los pies!  
--¡No puedo¡¡Se resbala!! - Hermione trataba de poner un pie en la pared de la cavidad pero la tierra se desmoronaba -¡¡No me sueltes!!  
--¡No lo haré! tranquilízate no lo haré¡¡¡¡Harryy!!!!!.

Ron grito para ver si Harry lo escuchaba pero Harry se había alejado hasta el otro extremo del cementerio y le fue imposible escuchar, sus manos se aferraron a las de Hermione y con todas sus fuerzas la jalo, Hermione también trato de impulsarse lo poco que podía con los pies hasta que al fin lo lograron, Ron la Jalo tan fuerte que se fue de espalda y Hermione cayo sobre el, en el momento no se dieron cuenta por el agotamiento y el susto, pero en cuanto lo notaron ambos se quedaron congelados mirándose.

--Ehhmm y-ya estas bien? - le pregunto el chico torpemente poniéndose colorado.  
--¡Si, bien!...¡Gracias! - Hermione se hizo a un lado de prisa, sin fijarse se apoyo en el estomago de Ron para levantarse.  
--aaooouchhh -Ron abrió los ojos.  
--Ohh Ron, lo siento, yo n-no me di cuenta - Hermione estaba nerviosa y no sabia como actuar, nunca había tenido tantos roces con Ron desde que se conocían, ella sabia lo que sentía por el, pero no estaba segura de lo que el sentía por ella, sobre todo porque el siempre mostraba interés por otras chicas siendo que Hermione siempre había estado ahí.  
--Heyy ..¿Que hacen? -llego Harry encontrándolos en el suelo.  
--Aehmm ¡Harry! -Balbuceo ron levantándose rápido.  
--Me caí en esa fosa y...Ron me salvo - Hermione lo miro dándole una cálida sonrisa.  
--Ohh b-bueno no, yo solo no quería cargar con la culpa de tu muerte aún - dijo el mas bromista, Hermione se sonrió levemente.  
--¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Harry a Hermione ella le asintió -¿Encontraron algo?  
--No Harry - contesto la chica - íbamos a buscarte cuando me caí¿Tú encontraste algo?  
--Nada, necesitamos volver al Hostal, se que esa señora nos puede dar respuestas.  
--Si pero, ya esta atardeciendo y dejamos todo en la casa -comenzó a decir Ron mientras salían del cementerio.  
--Es verdad Harry, si en el día no pudimos encontrarlo, de noche será difícil y tal vez no demos ni con la casa -dijo Hermione, Harry asintió, los tres volvieron a la casa después de dar algunas vueltas en los callejones, Harry aprovechaba para buscar el pub pero no tuvo ninguna suerte.

--Debemos avisarle a los padres de Ron donde estamos y como van las cosas -dijo Hermione mientras se encontraban en la sala de la casa.  
--Cualquiera de los dos escríbanles, yo no tengo muchas ganas - dijo Harry acostándose en uno de los sillones.

El muchacho de los anteojos comenzó a pensar en la visión que había tenido y haber visto a su madre de alguna manera le recordó a Ginny, tal vez por los cabellos rojizos, Hermione encendió una vela que estaba en un candelabro de mano y comenzó a escribir la carta que le enviarían a los Weasleys, Ron por su parte, se puso a mirar mas cosas que había en la casa comiendo un poco de galletas de anís que había agarrado de la cocina de su madre.

--¿De quien creen que sea esta casa realmente?..digo, se que la anciana demente dijo que había pertenecido a su familia pero...por lo que hemos encontrado aquí, esa familia ha de ser muy antigua, hay cosas muy viejas, como ese candelabro - dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione que seguía escribiendo y por lo visto estaba contando con detalle lo que había ocurrido pues ya llevaba casi todo un pergamino.

-Estos solo se han visto en Hogwarts, se parecen a los que están en la sala común de Gryffindor - dijo Ron mirándolo con detenimiento mientras se llevaba a la boca una galleta.  
--Ron me estas distrayendo - dijo Hermione, el chico le hizo una mueca y se alejo, Harry seguía en el sillón con la mirada fija en la chimenea que estaba llena de cenizas, al fondo de la misma se distinguía una figura pero por la oscuridad, Harry no supo bien que era, el sueño lo fue venciendo hasta que se quedo dormido.

Hermione termino la carta y saco a Hedwig para dàrsela.

--¡A la Madriguera Hedwig! - Hermione lo soltó por la ventana, Ron estaba también ahí, vieron a Hedwig alejarse y al momento de cerrar la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero Hermione noto algo; era un árbol muy grande que crecía en una esquina con ramas extendidas a lo largo de la pared que circundaba el bardeado, contrario a las hierbas y plantas secas que había en el jardín, el árbol estaba floreado y verde, sin embargo como ya estaba oscuro no podían distinguirlo bien.  
--Listo, pues ahora ¡a dormir! que aun nos queda largo camino por delante - dijo Ron aproximándose y acostándose en otro de los sillones.  
--Si...buenas noches -Hermione tomo el otro sillón y sin que Ron lo notara se quedo mirándolo un rato viéndo como luchaba por acomodarse, Hermione se sonrió y recordando lo sucedido en el cementerio, hablò - ¿Ron?  
--¿Mmmm? -el muchacho se giro un poco para verla.  
--Solo quería agradecerte de nuevo por lo de esta tarde.  
--Ohh, de nada, para eso somos los amigos, casi hermanos - Ron le sonrió, pero la sonrisa de Hermione se hizo un poco mas pequeña, Ron volvió a acomodarse quedándose en silencio mirando hacia el respaldo del sillón, de reojo miro que Hermione también se acomodaba, el chico dio un leve suspiro y pensativo cerro los ojos.


	7. El Heredero

**CAPITULO 7**

**El Heredero**

--¡Harry! ... ¡Harry! - Ron le picaba un brazo para hacerlo despertar.  
--¿Ron?  
--¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! - Harry entreabrió los ojos acomodándose los lentes que había olvidado quitarse en la noche y miro a sus amigos de pie a un lado del sillón sonriéndole.  
--¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Es tu cumpleaños y aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer! - le dijo Hermione.

Harry se puso de pie tallándose los ojos, era el 31 de Julio y Harry cumplía 17 años, tenia libertad de usar la Magia donde quisiera, pero también terminaba la protección que su Madre le había otorgado, Hogwarts ya no era seguro sin Dumbledore y la casa de los Dursley se había convertido en un lugar que no pensaba volver a pisar, desde ese momento Harry se enfrentaba solo a sus temores y a su destino.

--Bien, hay que empezar a buscar ese pub de nuevo.

Harry se ponía los zapatos, mientras Ron y Hermione discutían sobre dejar la ventana abierta o no para cuando Hedwig regresara con la respuesta de los Weasley.

--¡Bien! ¡Déjala abierta! - le dijo Ron.

Hermione se aproximo a la ventana y vio de nuevo el árbol que le había llamado la atención la noche anterior, se quedo contemplándolo a la luz del día y pudo ver que era algo realmente extraño y sorprendente.

--Harry anoche note esto pero como ya te habías dormido no quise molestarte, ¿No les parece extraño? - dijo y los chicos se aproximaron a ver.

Los tres se quedaron contemplando el árbol que con sus ramas rodeaba el bardeado de la casa como si la estuviera protegiendo, la altura sobrepasaba los 5 metros y las hojas eran de un color muy verde que parecía brillar, no parecía tener tronco, el enramado brotaba desde la tierra abarcando toda la esquina.

--si, es extraño que entre toda la vegetación muerta ese árbol siga en pie - dijo Ron.  
--¿Deberíamos ir a ver? - pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry que tenia la vista perdida en el árbol, como si se hubiera quedado hechizado por el intenso resplandor.  
--Tierra llamando a Harry - dijo Ron pasando su mano por los ojos del muchacho que de repente parpadeo.  
--¿Deberíamos ir a ver ese árbol Harry? - volvió a preguntar Hermione, Harry la miro y asintió, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a andar hacia la escalera pero Harry se quedo un segundo mas contemplando el árbol.

Llegaron al Jardín trasero y Harry sintió el impulso de acercarse y tocar una de las verdes y brillantes hojas, Ron lo hizo primero pero al tocarla sintió como si fuera una espina que le pinchaba el dedo.

--¡Maldición! – exclamo el chico mirando como una gota de sangre le brotaba, Harry sentía que algo lo llamaba y decidió tocar también aunque con mas duda que antes)  
--Ten cuidado Harry - dijo Hermione.

Al contacto de Harry con las hojas la tierra comenzó a rugir, los chicos se asustaron, Harry retrocedió unos pasos hasta donde estaban sus amigos esperando ver que sucedía, las hojas se abrieron por la mitad como si fueran una cortina dejando un tramo libre a lo que parecía una cavidad.

--Harry... Dijo Hermione nerviosa,

El chico dio un paso y la tierra volvió a temblar haciéndolo de nuevo retroceder, Hermione con un gritillo ahogado se aferro con las dos manos al brazo de Ron que estaba enseguida de ella mirando atento sin parpadear.

--No pensaras entrar ahí ¿O si? - le pregunto Ron.  
--Si se abrió es porque quiere que entremos - lijo Harry nervioso.  
--Espero que no nos lleve a la cabaña de los gritos - dijo Ron al momento que comenzaron a avanzar.  
--Estamos muy lejos de Hogsmeade Ron, además, no creo que sea un túnel -dijo Hermione.

Los tres se adentraron en aquel lugar, era extraño porque el árbol parecía estar plantado al limite del jardín sobre la esquina, sin embargo el camino que cubría estaba profundo, cosa que por fuera parecía imposible, de pronto se encendieron unas antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, los chicos avanzaban despacio, temerosos y atentos a cualquier cosa.

--¿Que es este lugar? - pregunto Ron

Llegaron al fondo del camino para toparse con una puerta muy grande de madera que tenia tallada al centro una flama en color dorado y escarlata, Harry se acerco, pero no había manera de abrir la puerta, no tenia cerradura y aparte de las dos antorchas que estaban una a cada lado de la puerta, no había otra cosa en el lugar que indicara la manera de acceder, Harry dio un suspiro observando con detenimiento todo buscando algún detalle, al igual que Ron y Hermione.

--Mmm creo que aquí hay algo…es…como una placa o algo así... - dijo Ron,

Harry y Hermione se fijaron y cubierta por tierra había una placa en el suelo justo frente a la puerta, la limpiaron y se agacharon a observar, con letras doradas había una inscripción.

--"Solo el heredero encontrara lo que busca" -leyó Hermione, los tres se miraron sin comprender.  
--¿Heredero de quien? - pregunto Harry.

--No lo se - dijo Hermione.

Los tres se quedaron analizando la situación por un rato.

--¡¡Un momento!! - dijo Ron de repente, Harry y Hermione lo miraron, Ron se levanto con rostro pensativo.  
--¿Que sucede Ron? -le pregunto Hermione.  
--¿No puede ser o si?..Harry tu... -dijo Ron.  
--¿¡yo que!? - pregunto Harry intrigado

Hermione de igual manera trataba de descifrar las palabras entrecortadas que Ron trataba de articular. 

--"Solo el heredero encontrara lo que busca" -dijo Ron... Harry, ¡Tu estas buscando a tus padres! - dijo Ron.  
--si, bueno...eso no es novedad Ron - dijo Harry, Hermione esbozo una sonrisilla negando con la cabeza

- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? no soy ningún heredero, recuerda lo que paso hace unos años cuando abrieron la cámara, el heredero lo hizo y ese era Riddle...pero no creo que esto tenga que ver con el, ¿O si? - pregunto Harry.

Hermione lo miro confundida y observando la puerta comenzó a pensar. 

--No Harry, tu no eres el heredero de Slytherin, eso lo sabemos – hablo la chica - pero...  
--No de Slytherin… ¡¡De Gryffindor!! - dijo Ron interrumpiendo.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose si habían escuchado bien.

--¡Si Harry! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! el León, la casa, los candelabros, ¡Incluso esto! - dijo señalando la puerta.  
--Pero Ron, no, no puede ser… - Dijo Harry confundido - un momento, ¿Cual león? - pregunto Harry.  
--¿No lo vieron? El día que llegamos, vi que una de las cúpulas de la casa tiene un león parado sobre sus patas traseras, en el momento ni siquiera lo relacione, pero piensen, el animal que nos distingue en Hogwarts ¡es un León! así como los de Slytherin tiene a la serpiente, después, cuando vimos que la casa no tenia artefactos muggles también se nos hizo extraño y ¿Que encontramos? candelabros tan antiguos como los hay en la sala común, ¡Solo en nuestra sala común! y por ultimo esto - señalo la puerta - nuestros colores son el dorado y escarlata porque representan el fuego.

Ron termino de explicar, Harry seguía mirándolo extrañado, Hermione adopto una mueca de asombro llevándose las manos a la boca.

--¡Eso es lo mas asombroso que has dicho en toda tu vida Ronald! - dijo Hermione sorprendida - ¡Creí que nunca habías leído la Historia de Hogwarts! - dijo la chica sonriendo.  
--Por supuesto que no lo he hecho Hermione, no necesito comerme un libro para saber, no creí que tu también fueras de los que piensa que soy tan tonto para no descifrar cosas importantes, supongo que te molesta que haya sido yo y no tu como siempre, el que haya descubierto que Harry es el Heredero de Gryffindor.  
--¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! - dijo la chica indignada.  
--¡No, no hace falta! - Ron se sentía molesto, Hermione iba a responderle pero Harry anticipando una nueva pelea interfirió.  
--¡Bueno!... Ron tu teoría es buena, p-pero, si yo fuera el heredero de Gryffindor eso significa que uno de mis padres es descendiente de esa familia, ¿Porque nunca supe nada? - pregunto Harry sin hallarle sentido.  
--Tal vez las respuestas estén detrás de esa puerta Harry - dijo Hermione con tono aun dolido por las palabras de Ron.  
--Si, el problema será abrirla – dijo - Y no creo que hablando Pársel funcione.

Harry se quedo mirando la puerta, paso su mano por los bordes de la flama y esta se ilumino un poco, los tres se asombraron al notarlo.

-- ¡Eso es! Usa tu varita Harry - le sugirió Ron.

Harry saco su varita y recorriendo con la punta sobre los bordes de la flama, fue como si la encendiera, la puerta se abrió y Harry volteo con los chicos, los tres comenzaron a avanzar, Harry atravesó el umbral sin problema y cuando Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de hacerlo una cortina de fuego se levanto evitándoles el paso y la puerta se cerro de nuevo.

--¡¡¡Harry!!! - grito Ron.  
--¡Ron, Hermione! ¿Están bien? - les grito del otro lado.  
--¡Si! ¿Y tú? - pregunto Hermione.  
--¡Estoy bien!  
--Harry, la puerta no nos dejo pasar, deberás seguir tu solo, nosotros estaremos bien, ¡te esperaremos aquí! - le grito Ron.  
--¡Esta bien! - Harry dio un suspiro.

A cada paso que daba se encendían las antorchas iluminándole el camino de la cueva, al fondo custodiadas por dos estatuas de leones estaban al rededor de unas 10 tumbas, Harry se acerco a prisa y pudo leer las inscripciones de algunas, unas en particular llamaron mas su atención como la de Dorea Black y Charlus Potter enterrados juntos, así como la del mismo Godric Gryffindor, pero había dos cubiertas en Mármol blanco y letras doradas donde se leía, Lily y James Potter, Harry se paro frente a ellas y se sentó al pie contemplando cada detalle, paso su mano por el mármol que relucía con la luz de las llamas y esbozando una débil sonrisa dijo:

--Mama, Papa, soy Harry, se que están conmigo, pero tengo miedo, no quiero fallarles, no quiero que su sacrificio por mi sea en vano, daría lo que fuera por tenerlos conmigo y ser una familia, pero se que hay personas que me quieren y que se preocupan por mi y también por ellos vale la pena terminar con todo esto, Voldemort y sus seguidores serán derrotados… lo prometo.

Harry se limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, y se quedo un rato mas ahí, en la paz de ese lugar, extrañamente ahí se sentía bien, se sentía protegido.

--¿Crees que todo este bien? - le pregunto Hermione a Ron quien seguía un poco serio, este no le contesto y salio de la antesala hasta regresar al jardín -Roon… ¡¡Roon!! - Hermione lo siguió con tono desesperado.  
--Miren quien quiere hablar con el tonto - dijo Ron.  
--¡Ron estas diciendo cosas que no son!… Yo nunca dije, ni pensé, que fueras un tonto, al contrario si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiéramos descubierto lo del Heredero de Gryffindor, ¿Porque eres tan necio?  
--¡Porque no quiero que piensen que no soy bueno para algo, en especial tu! - le dijo con firmeza, Hermione se quedo mirándolo, Ron agacho la mirada y se giro.  
--¿Porque especialmente yo? - pregunto Hermione sintiendo algo de emoción en su interior, Ron se puso colorado, estaba dándole la espalda y sin voltear contesto con un tono vacilante pero mas tranquilo.  
--P-porque...pues porque a ti te ven siempre como la aplicada estudiante que lo sabe todo y a mi como el simple amigo del famoso Harry Potter que no puede lograr nada sino es por el, como entrar al equipo de Quidditch por ejemplo.  
--Eso no es cierto Ron

Hermione se acerco, Ron se volteo y quedaron de frente, Hermione lo miraba mientras el chico solo en ocasiones podía sostenerle la mirada.

-- ¡Tu eres bueno en el Quidditch!, solo te pones nervioso, pero te ganaste ese puesto por tu habilidad, tu mismo me lo restregaste en la cara cuando supimos que Harry no te había puesto el Félix Felicis en el jugo… Eres el mejor amigo de Harry porque lo haces sentir bien, porque sabe que cuenta contigo y que solo tu puedes ayudarlo a seguir adelante, eso te hace alguien especial e importante...al menos para mi.

Ron se quedo contemplando el rostro ruborizado de Hermione que estaba ahí dándole su apoyo, a pesar de los pleitos y de las tantas cosas hirientes que el alguna vez le había dicho o hecho, Ron trago saliva observando como el esponjado cabello de su amiga se mecía con el viento a tan solo unos pasos de el, fueron solo unos instantes los que sus ojos se conectaron.

--¡Chicos! - salio Harry de la cavidad y las cortina de hojas se cerro a sus espaldas cubriendo de nuevo la entrada.  
--¡Harry! ¡¿Que paso?! - avanzo Ron hasta el, dejando a Hermione atrás.  
--Mis padres estaban ahí, quiero decir, sus tumbas – se podía observar la emoción en los ojos del chico - Tenias razón Ron, la sangre de los Gryffindor corría por las venas de mi padre.  
--Y como único sobreviviente, tu eres el heredero - dijo Hermione, Harry asintió.  
--Ahora comprendo muchas cosas - comento Harry.  
--¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Ron.

Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar para regresar al interior de la casa, habían pasado algunas horas y ya era de tarde, volvieron a la sala. 

--Cuando rescate a Ginny de la cámara de los secretos fue con la espada de Gryffindor, con eso derrote al Basilisco, Dumbledore me dijo que solo un verdadero Gryffindor podía sacar la espada del sombrero, yo creí que se refería a un Gryffindor de corazón, con los valores que nos distinguen, ahora se que no se refería solo a eso

Harry se sentía tranquilo y orgulloso de conocer la raíz de donde provenía.

--Entonces, ese lugar, es algo así como ¿Un cementerio privado? - pregunto Ron.  
--Algo así, lo que no entiendo es porque Dumbledore nunca me lo dijo, ¿Porque quería que lo descubriera yo solo?  
--probablemente porque al decírtelo tu ibas a venir corriendo a buscarlo y no era el momento adecuado para que lo supieras Harry, Dumbledore era muy sabio, solo te dijo que tus padres estaban enterrados aquí para que tuvieras esa certeza, no te mintió después de todo - le dijo Hermione.  
--Si, quizá tienes razón  
--Eso quiere decir que, ¡Esta casa te pertenece Harry! - le dijo Ron- ¡Ya tienes dos casas ahora!  
--¿Dos? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Esta y la de Grimmauld, la que te dejo Sirius - Harry se quedo pensando y de pronto se acordó de la anciana del pub.  
--Aún debemos buscar a la anciana, si ella dijo que esta casa era de su familia, entonces, ¿Ella es de mi familia?  
--Tienes razón - dijo Hermione pensativa,

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que un chillido proveniente de la ventana los alerto, era Hedwig que volvía, Harry extendió su brazo y la blanca lechuza se poso en el, traía dos cartas, Ron las tomo y leyó la primera.

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione_

_Nos alegra que hayan llegado bien al Valle de Godric, esperamos que para cuando reciban esta carta ya hayan encontrado algo, nuevamente les reiteramos que tengan mucho cuidado, por acá las cosas están tranquilas, no se ha sabido de ataques ni de nada, lo cual la verdad, nos preocupa un poco, pues eso quiere decir que quien-ya-saben probablemente este preparando algo contra ti Harry, tu eres su único objetivo ahora y sabemos que se valdrá de lo imposible para encontrarte._

_Bueno, dicho esto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido! esperamos dentro de lo que cabe, estés disfrutando de este día, por favor escriban pronto o de ser posible regresen, los extrañamos._

_Con amor  
Arthur y Molly_

_P.D. Ron, ya me di cuenta que te llevaste las galletas de anís que tenia guardadas, no importa, eran para ustedes de todas maneras, ojala les hayas dado aunque sea una a Harry y a Hermione._

--¿Que dice la otra? - pregunto Hermione.

Ron abrió el otro pergamino e hizo una mueca graciosa, se lo dio a Harry ante la mirada curiosa de Hermione, Harry tomo la carta y comenzó a leer solo para el.

_Harry:_

_No es mi intención reclamarte porque se que has de estar pensando en muchas cosas, además, se que la carta que enviaron la escribió Hermione, pero como no recibí ni un saludo de tu parte creí conveniente ser yo quien te escribiera para preguntarte como estas y contarte como estoy, sobre todo hoy que es tu cumpleaños._

_estoy contando los días para regresar a Hogwarts, estar en la Madriguera se esta volviendo un poco sofocante, sobre todo con la constante presencia de Fleur y sus maravillosos temas de conversación, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mi habitación, ¿Por que no decirlo?, pensando en ti. _

_Cuando tengas oportunidad, escríbeme, me anima recibir noticias tuyas, cuídate mucho, ¡ Te quiero, Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Con todo mi amor  
Ginny._

Tan pronto como terminó de leer, Harry tomo un pergamino para escribirle una respuesta a Ginny, se sentía animado y haber recibido noticias también de ella, habían hecho que ese inusual día de cumpleaños, resultara un tanto agradable.


	8. Sortilegios Weasley

**CAPITULO 8**

**Sortilegios Weasley**

Los Chicos salieron nuevamente en busca del pub de la anciana con la finalidad de aclarar sus dudas, especialmente la relación que la mujer tenia con los Gryffindor y por consecuencia con Harry.

--Supuestamente la única familia que tenías eran tus tíos ¿No? - decía Ron

Mientras salían de la casa, Harry asintió volteando a verle y se percato de la estatua del León que Ron le había mencionado antes.

--Si esa mujer es de tu familia¿Por que Dumbledore no te dejo con ella? - comento Hermione.  
--Estoy seguro que ella sabrá responder a eso Hermione - dijo Harry apurando el paso.  
--Por aquí ya habíamos pasado ayer, si mal no recuerdo, para allá esta el cementerio, creo que deberíamos ir para aquel lado - Sugirió Ron.

Y así lo hicieron, al cabo de varios minutos de andar pasando por callejones, vislumbraron el letrero pequeño que colgaba de la puerta y aliviados de por fin haber dado con el pub, rápidamente se acercaron a entrar.

--¿Hola? - Harry se aproximo al mostrador, notaron que el sillón frente al televisor estaba vacío - Hola¿Hay alguien?

De una puerta que quedaba al otro extremo del mostrador, salio un hombre joven vestido con ropa vieja y el crecimiento de una barba que denotaba no había afeitado en varios días.

--Si¿Que desean? -les pregunto mirándolos detenidamente.  
--Necesito hablar con la mujer que nos atendió hace dos noches, es importante¿Me puede decir donde esta?  
--Ella no puede atenderlos ahora - el muchacho se dio la media vuelta para irse, dejándolos sin mayor explicación.  
--¡¡Hey… hey!! - le dijo Harry - ¿Por que no?..Mire¡De verdad es muy importante y solo ella nos puede ayudar!

El hombre se regreso mirándolos sabiendo que no se darían por vencidos fácilmente, de pronto, se oyó una débil voz proveniente de la habitación, el joven se fue, dejando a los chicos expectantes mirándose unos a otros.

--¿Eres Potter? - se regreso el hombre preguntándole a Harry, este asintió - Bien, pasa.

Harry cruzo el mostrador dirigiéndose a la habitación, pero antes de entrar, el chico lo detuvo del brazo.

--Ella esta mal, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo - Harry frunció el entrecejo y entro.

La anciana mujer estaba recostada en una cama, tenia la mirada perdida en el techo, Harry se acerco despacio a un lado y se sentó en una vieja silla de madera, con el crujir de la madera la anciana pareció reaccionar y volteando, fijo sus cansados ojos en el rostro de Harry.

--¿Lo encontraste? – Pregunto ella, Harry de momento no comprendió - El lugar donde los valientes y nobles de corazón descansan.  
--Se refiere ¿Al cementerio donde están mis padres?... Si, lo encontré.  
--Sabia que lo harías¡Ohh Harry¡Me da tanto gusto verte! - la mujer extendió su mano temblorosa tocando la mejilla del chico que la miraba.  
--Todavía tengo dudas y... Por eso vine a buscarla, usted me dijo que esa casa había pertenecido a su familia pero, por lo que ahora se, si yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor, quiere decir que ¿ usted y yo?...  
--No Harry, yo solo soy una pobre vieja que tuvo la suerte de conocer a tus padres  
--Aun no entiendo  
--No soy una bruja, ni soy realmente parte de esa familia, soy una persona como cualquier otra Harry, una muggle, como ustedes nos llaman, he trabajado sirviendo a esa familia por generaciones, yo, la única muggle, trabaje junto con Elfos domésticos que en algún tiempo llegaron a servir al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor hace siglos, pero cuando tus padres llegaron, necesitaban aparentar ser una familia muggle normal y por eso me mantuvieron solo a mi, es por eso que los considero como si fueran mi familia.  
--¿Por eso Dumbledore no me dejo con usted esa noche?..  
--Después de esa terrible noche que regrese y no encontré señal de tus padres, supe que algo malo había ocurrido, tiempo después recibí una carta de Albus Dumbledore notificándome sobre tu bienestar, pero ya jamás volví a saber de ti, como este es un pueblo muggle nadie supo que paso, ni están realmente interesados en eso Harry...yo sabia que tu volverías cuando fuera el tiempo, y me da gusto que lo hayas hecho, tus padres estoy segura están orgullosos de ti...ahora ya puedo morir con tranquilidad, porque ya sabes la verdad sobre tu pasado...provienes de una familia ejemplar Harry Potter, lamentablemente yo no podía quedarme contigo, ya era anciana entonces y tu necesitabas estar lejos de aquí, por eso te mandaron con tus tíos.

--A mi también me hubiera gustado conocerla desde antes, estoy seguro que hubiera estado mucho mejor con usted que con los Dursley y… le agradezco por haberse quedado con mis padres.  
--Ve con cuidado Harry, cumple tu deber cualquiera que este sea y conserva a tus amigos cerca.  
--¡Lo haré! - contesto Harry mirándola con cierta ternura.

Harry estaba a punto de levantarse, pero la mano de aquella mujer se lo impidió.

--Hay otra cosa - dijo la anciana - Estoy segura que notaste algo en el cementerio que llamo tu atención.

Harry trato de hacer memoria pero la emoción del momento por haber encontrado la tumba de sus padres y darse cuenta de que era el Heredero no le permitía recordar con claridad.

--Sirius Black - Dijo la anciana.  
--¿Sirius?... ¿A que se refiere?  
--Dorea Black y Charlus Potter eran tus abuelos Harry, Sirius y tu padre eran primos, por lo que Sirius no solo era tu padrino, sino tu tío.

Harry recordó la tumba con los nombres, era cierto que le había llamado la atención ver el apellido Black y el apellido Potter juntos, Harry le asintió a la anciana y le tomo la mano apretándosela, ella le sonrió, Harry entonces, sin hacer mas preguntas, se despidió y salio para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione que se habían quedado esperándolo fuera, del otro lado del mostrador, y que por cierto, no tenían mucho de que hablar, pues Hermione se encontraba mirando unas pinturas que estaban sobre la pared mientras Ron había solicitado al encargado que encendiera el televisor.

--Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí chicos, debemos irnos - dijo Harry,

El joven que estaba atendiendo el hostal solo los miro sin comprender y encogiéndose de hombros los vio alejarse.

--Harry¿Que sucedió¿Esa mujer es tu pariente? - pregunto Ron mientras recorrían las calles.  
--No de sangre, pero como si lo fuera - contesto Harry conmovido realmente por las palabras de la anciana.  
--bueno y¿Que averiguaste? - le pregunto Hermione.

Harry les contó todo camino de regreso a la casa, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que Harry les relato, sobre todo lo de Sirius.

--¿Y a donde vamos ahora? - pregunto Ron.  
--A Grimmauld Place -dijo Harry - ahora ya no hay nada que me impida dar con esos Horrocruxes, además, me estoy acordando de algo... ¿Se acuerdan cuando nos pusieron a limpiar la casa?  
--Como olvidarlo… fueron de las vacaciones en que mas trabajo hice - dijo Ron.  
--¿Que hay con eso Harry? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Había un guardapelo, un guardapelo que no pudimos abrir - dijo Harry, Hermione recordándolo asintió - cuando Dumbledore y yo fuimos en busca de un Horrocruxe, encontramos un guardapelo, pero este resulto ser falso, no había nada ahí... ¿Que tal si el guardapelo de Grimmauld es un Horrocruxe?  
--¿Pero porque habría ido a dar un Horrocruxe a la casa de los Black Harry? (

Harry se quedo pensando en eso, pero algo le decía que por ahí tenia que empezar a buscar, se le había metido esa idea en la cabeza y hasta que no la descartara no estaría complacido.

--Solo se que debemos ir allá - dijo y los chicos solo lo miraron, tan pronto regresaron a la casa, rápidamente tomaron sus pertenencias listos para partir.  
--¡Esperen!... ¿Como vamos a llegar allá? - pregunto Hermione, Harry miro a Ron.  
--Amm bueno, yo...me traje esto - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo abriendo su maleta y sacando un paquetito - pensé que en algún momento los podríamos necesitar.  
--¡Excelente Ron! - dijo Harry mirando el contenido, eran Polvos Flu que Ron había tomado de la chimenea de la Madriguera.  
--¡Pues entonces llegaremos enseguida! - Dijo Hermione sonriéndole, pero Ron evito verla y miro a Harry.  
--Bien ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

Harry tomando a Hedwig, se coloco en la chimenea y agarrando un puñado de polvos, pronuncio claramente:

--¡Grimmauld place! - una llamarada lo consumió y en un instante Harry había desaparecido.  
--Ahora tu - le dijo Ron a Hermione dándole el polvo, ella entro a la chimenea.  
--Ron... - Hermione iba a decir algo pero el la interrumpió.  
--No olvides hablar claro¡Anda! - le dijo acercándole mas los polvos.

Hermione tomo un poco y ya sin decir nada mas que las palabras que la llevarían a Grimmauld, desapareció, enseguida Ron tomo sus cosas, tomo un poco de polvo y guardo el resto, repitiendo lo mismo que su amigo, desapareció.

--¡Cof, cof! - salio Harry de la chimenea justo en el lugar a donde querían llegar, rato después apareció Hermione y por ultimo Ron.  
--Bien, ya estamos aquí - dijo Ron mirando la casa.

Se quito los rastros de ceniza que le habían quedado en la ropa y el pelo, al parecer no había nadie, no se escuchaba ni Kreacher, el Elfo domestico de los Black y que desde la muerte de Sirius, al igual que la casa pasaba a ser propiedad de Harry, la casa estaba polvienta y la cortina que cubría el retrato de la anciana gritona estaba cerrada y no tenían intención de abrirla.

--¡Hay que buscar ese guardapelo! yo iré a una de las habitaciones, ustedes revisen en las otras - les dijo Harry y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar en los cuartos de la casa, había muy pocas cosas.  
--Ron ¿Me ayudas a mover esto? - le pidió Hermione tratando de hacer un mueble para adelante, Ron la ayudo pero en cuanto lo movieron, se regreso a seguir buscando.

--¡Gracias! - le dijo ella sin recibir respuesta.

Hermione se sentía confundida pues, no sabia si Ron seguía molesto por la discusión que habían tenido en el jardín de los Gryffindor, lo que mas le extrañaba, era que Ron no parecía molesto mas bien indiferente, actuaba como si Hermione no estuviera ahí o solo le dirigía la palabra para lo indispensable, por estar pensando en todo esto, la chica no puso bien atención a lo que estaba haciendo, se agacho para buscar debajo del mueble y al levantarse se pego en la cabeza con una gaveta que estaba entreabierta.

--¡¡Oooouchh!!

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza sobandose y cerrando los ojos, pues el golpe la había aturdido un poco provocándole un leve mareo, se sentó sobre la cama limpiándose unas lagrimillas que le habían salido por el dolor cuando Ron regreso para ver que sucedía.

--¿Estas bien? - le pregunto extrañado de verla llorar, Hermione le asintió con cara rara y los ojos cerrados sin decir nada porque aun sentía que la cabeza le había quedado hueca con tremendo golpe - ¿Que paso?

Ron preocupado de que algo realmente serio hubiera ocurrido dado el lugar donde se encontraban, seguía esperando respuesta, Hermione le negó nuevamente sin decir nada lo cual Ron tomo como que Hermione no quería hablar con el

--¡Bien!, no te molesto - le dijo ufano y salio.  
--N-No Ron, espera... Alcanzo a decirle, pero el chico ya se había alejado

Hermione se volvió a tocar la cabeza, no había sangre, pero si un gran chipote, se levanto despacio dando un gran suspiro

--¿Cuando sabré lo que piensas Ronald Weasley?- se dijo y luego, mas concentrada, prosiguió su búsqueda.

--La casa esta casi vacía Harry  
--¡¡Eso es Ron!!...¿¡Por que se me están escapando todos los detalles!? - dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

Hermione se acerco a ellos un poco cabizbaja, sentadose en un sillón viejo y de tapiz roto, Harry la miro en medio de su confusión mental.

--¿Que te pasa Hermione?  
--¿Ehh?… Ohh nada Harry estoy bien, me duele la cabeza un poco - dijo, Ron solo se le quedo mirando.  
--Harry ¿Y si el guardapelo se lo llevo Mundungus junto con las demás cosas que se robo? (pregunto Ron de pronto)  
--Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando Ron, no me acordaba que ese infeliz saqueo la casa una vez que Sirius murió - dijo Harry sintiendo un coraje que le subía por el cuerpo.  
-- ¡Genial¿Donde vamos a dar con el? - pregunto Hermione desanimada - no hay ni quien nos de una pista  
--Yo no estaría tan seguro - dijo Harry.  
--¿Quien Harry? - pregunto Ron.  
--¿Donde vimos a Mundungus con las cosas? – pregunto.  
--Hogsmeade (dijo Hermione)  
--¡Exacto!…en las tres escobas…en la calle alguien estaba tratando de comprarle esas cosas, era el cantinero de cabeza de puerco¡Me acuerdo perfecto!  
--¿Tu crees que le haya comprado el guardapelo¿Tu crees que el sepa algo? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Solo hay una forma de averiguar - dijo Harry, Ron asintió, Hermione se llevo una mano a la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe - Ya es tarde, nos iremos mañana.

--Esta bien, yo iré a acostarme porque…no me siento muy bien - Hermione se levanto del sillón yéndose a una de las habitaciones.

--¿Ustedes pelearon otra vez? - le pregunto Harry a Ron quien nuevamente se había quedado siguiendo la trayectoria de su amiga.  
--No...Todo esta bien - Ron evitando la conversión, se dirigió a la habitación contigua  
--¡Ron! - le grito Harry para que volteara -¿Hasta cuando te vas a engañar?

Ron no contesto nada y cerro la puerta, dejando a Harry mas mortificado que el, caminando despacio llego hasta la cama sentándose un rato, volteo hacia la pared de atrás, la que dividía esa habitación con la que ocupaba Hermione, dando un fuerte suspiro dijo

--¿Cuando sabré lo que piensas Hermione Granger? - tomo la almohada y recostandose, se quedo pensando.

Harry habia tomado la decisión de regresar a Hogsmeade para dar con el paradero de Mundungus Fletcher, pues sabia que entre las cosas que habia robado de Grimmauld, se podía haber ido ese guardapelo y tenia que recuperarlo para descubrir si en realidad era el Horrucruxe robado de la cueva, aunque habia algo que no le quedaba del todo claro, la nota que encontraron en el guardapelo falso indicaba que un R.A.B habia sido el ladrón, pero su identidad era desconocida para los chicos.

--Bien¿Listos¡Vamos! – Con ánimo para iniciar su búsqueda, Harry se preparaba a la mañana siguiente.  
--Si vamos a viajar por la Red Flu, debemos saber a donde queremos llegar - señalo Hermione tomando sus cosas.  
--Ilústranos Granger - le dijo Ron, Hermione lo miro ceñuda y dirigiéndose a ambos iba a hablar.  
--Ron esta siendo sarcástico Hermione - interrumpió Harry antes de que la chica comenzara a hablar.

Hermione quedándose con la explicación en la boca opto por decir:

--Decidan a donde entonces - afirmo simplemente.  
--Podemos ir al callejón Diagon y quedarnos con Fred y George - dijo Ron.  
--No se, no quiero que se involucren ellos también en esto - Harry se quedo pensando.  
--No hay otro lado a donde ir que quede cerca Harry, al menos que vayamos al caldero Chorreante, pero no es conveniente - sugirió Hermione.  
--Bien, con los gemelos será - los tres se alistaron, Ron volvió a sacar el paquete de polvos flu, Hermione tomo su parte sin esperar y parándose en la chimenea dijo:

--¡Sortilegios Weasley! - aventó el puñado y desapareció.  
--vaya… si que tenia prisa - dijo Ron.

Harry tomo su parte e hizo lo mismo seguido por su amigo.

--Caramelos sangra narices, gomas convulsivas y dos pares de orejas extensibles son...2 sickles y 10 knuts... aquí tiene¡¡Gracias!!

Fred despachaba junto con Verity a los clientes, mientras George, sacaba y acomodaba artículos en unos estantes, cuando de pronto escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente de arriba, se miraron y corriendo, ambos subieron las escaleras que los llevaban hasta su apartamento.

--¿Quien anda ahí? - pregunto Fred con varita en mano, Hermione tosía sacudiéndose la ropa.  
--¡Granger!..¿Que haces aquí? - le pregunto George justo al momento en que Harry aparecía detrás de ella.  
--¡Hola chicos!... perdón por el susto y…por llegar sin avisar - saludo Harry con las gafas un poco torcidas y el pelo mas revuelto que de costumbre, después apareció Ron tropezando un poco empujando a Harry.  
--¿Que es esto? - pregunto Fred un poco azorado.  
--Bueno, ustedes me dijeron que cuando lo necesitara podía venir a quedarme aquí¿No? - dijo Harry sonriente, los gemelos se voltearon a ver.  
--Si amigo, pero solo a ti - dijo George sonriendo  
--¡No te ofendas Granger! - completo Fred.  
--¡Heyy¿Y yo que¡Soy su hermano! - espeto Ron.  
--Bueno¡A nosotros aun no nos consta eso! - dijo Fred riendo ante la mirada ceñuda del menor de los Weasley.  
--Estamos bromeando chicos - dijo George tomando a Harry y a Hermione.  
--Ustedes son… - dijo Fred.  
--Y serán siempre… - siguió George.  
--Bienvenidos en nuestra humilde morada - señalaron al mismo tiempo ambos.  
--Ohh...y tu también Ron - dijo George causando la risa de todos excepto la de su hermano menor.  
--¡Esto es genial! - dijo Harry observando el lugar.

El departamento estaba bastante amplio para ambos, cada uno tenia su habitación y se podía ver que la señora Weasley no habia perdido oportunidad en mandarles cobijas tejidas y adornos para que decoraran el lugar, pero realmente se podía decir que era su espacio, tenia una pequeña cocina y un par de sillones en el área de la sala, cajas vacías de algunas mercancías que vendían en la tienda y sobre la mesa del comedor, habia unos pergaminos con dibujos y anotaciones producto de las ideas en las que trabajaban para inventar mas artículos.

--Y... ¿Que los hizo llegar hasta acá? Además de la red Flu - Pregunto George sacando unas cervezas de mantequilla para ofrecerles, Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry esperando que el contestara.

--No creo que vayamos a durar mucho por acá chicos, solo queríamos pasar a saludar - dijo Harry.  
--No te creemos del todo amigo - dijo George.  
--Pero no queremos interferir - completo Fred -como dijimos pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran.  
--¡Gracias! - contesto Harry  
--Y a ti ¿Que te pasa Hermanito? - pregunto Fred al ver que Ron se tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla mirando hacia la ventana.  
--Se te ve mas distraído - repuso George.  
--¡Mas de lo normal! - dijo Fred riendo.  
--Esa cara tenia cuando andaba saliendo con esa chica, Lavender Brown - dijo Fred.  
--Seguro extrañara sus besitos.

George empezó a tronar besos en el aire, Hermione opto por hacer oídos sordos al comentario de George y se levanto excusándose con entrar al baño, Ron la miro de reojo.

--¡Cierra el pico! - contesto Ron con fastidio a George.  
--Si...así lo cierro - le dijo George siguiendo con su imitación de besos seguido por Fred ante la risa de Harry, Ron dejo la botella sobre la mesa y salio del departamento.  
-- ¡Ohh… vamos Ron! - le grito Harry pero su amigo no se detuvo.  
--Que sensible…de seguro es pariente tuyo - Fred le dijo a George riendo.

--¡Roon¡Ron! - Harry lo alcanzo saliendo de Sortilegios Weasley en el callejón Diagon - ¿Que es lo que te sucede?  
--Estoy bien Harry – contesto sin mucho animo  
--¿Oh si?... pues no lo parece - Ron hizo una mueca -¿Acaso esta actitud tiene que ver en algo con Hermione?  
--¿Por que siempre piensas que lo que me pasa esta relacionado con ella? - contesto tratando de desviar el tema.  
--Porque te conozco¡a ambos, los conozco! - dijo Harry firme.  
--Pues no Harry¡No es por ella! - contesto Ron con seguridad mirándolo.  
--Ron voy a ser claro con esto, eres mi amigo y aprecio que estés aquí, pero no me sirve tu actitud así, cuando tenemos muchas cosas mas importantes en que pensar...si no es por Hermione o por lo que sea, será mejor que lo arregles¿Esta bien?  
--¿Prefieres que me vaya? – Respondió el chico mirándolo.

Harry dio un gran suspiro y despues de un rato contesto.

-- No Ron, los necesito a ambos aquí, necesito su ayuda, pero debes comprender que no puedo estarme además preocupando por tus problemas personales con Hermione

--Ya te dije que no es por ella

--Esta bien, no me digas nada si no quieres, ahora, debemos enfocarnos en encontrar ese guardapelo¿De acuerdo?

--Bien - contesto asintiendo.

Los dos volvieron de nueva cuenta al departamento, sin percatarse que Hermione los miraba por la ventana desde arriba.


	9. RAB

**CAPITULO 9**

**R.A.B.**

Ron habia decidido dejar su actitud a un lado, Harry tenia razón, el y Hermione estaban ahí para ayudarlo y suficiente tenia su amigo con estar pensando en lo que le esperaba como para todavía lidiar con ellos dos. Regresando al departamento Hermione y los gemelos seguían conversando, Ron se sentó en el mismo sillón donde estaba Hermione y Harry fue a tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla mientras los gemelos decidían como irían a dormir.

--Granger para que veas que somos unos caballeros…podrás tomar alguna de las habitaciones, Ron y Harry podrán dormir en los sillones y Fred y Yo en la otra habitación - dijo George.  
--Gracias chicos - dijo Hermione.  
--Bien, iré por unas cobijas, tenemos muchas que mamá nos ha mandando - dijo Fred levantándose.

George regreso al piso de abajo porque habían dejado en la tienda a Verity sola, Hermione se acerco a Harry.

--Harry, tal vez los gemelos hayan oído o sepan algo sobre Mundungus, ellos ya tienen bastante tiempo acá - le dijo su amiga en voz baja.  
--Pero van a preguntar porque lo andamos buscando Hermione y nadie más puede saber sobre los Horrocruxes, es algo muy delicado.  
--Hablando de eso - se inclino Ron - sabemos que dos ya han sido destruidos y aparte del guardapelo, el cual aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta si sea¿Que otros pudieran ser?  
--Es difícil saber, Voldemort pudo haber usado cualquier cosa para guardar las partes de su alma - dijo Hermione.  
--S-si - dijo Harry pensante.

Habia cosas que aun no le habia revelado a sus amigos y no estaba seguro si era el momento de hacerlo.

--Bien, será mejor que salgamos a buscar aluna pista desde ahora - dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Harry fue a dejar sus cosas en la habitación y aprovecho para escribirle a los Weasley y contarles donde andaban.

--Ehhmm ¡Hermione! - Ron la llamo y la chica se giro actuando de lo más normal.  
--¿Si?  
--Solo quería decirte... que ya no estoy molesto contigo por lo del otro día  
--¿Ya no?, entonces ¿Aceptas que si lo estabas?

Antes de que Ron pudiera contestar Hermione siguió hablando.

--Mira Ron, estamos aquí para ayudar a Harry, y se muy bien que tu y yo tenemos muchas diferencias, pero¿Somos amigos no? y como tales debemos tratar de llevarnos lo mejor posible la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos mientras termina esto.  
--¿Mientras termina esto? O sea que cuando termine¿Ya ni amigos vamos a ser? - pregunto Ron sintiéndose algo asustado pero aparentando calma.  
--¡No!... quiero decir, no estoy diciendo eso, claro que seguiremos siendo amigos es solo que... una vez que todo termine pues no sabemos que vaya a pasar, supongo que ya no nos veremos tan seguido como lo hacemos ahora.

Hermione esperanzada trataba de encontrar una señal en el rostro de su amigo que le indicara lo contrario, pero Ron solo agacho la cabeza y asintió.

--Hablando de eso¿Tu crees que algo realmente malo pueda pasar? digo¿Que tal si no encontramos nunca esos Horrocruxes? - comento Ron cambiando el tema.  
--No quiero pensar en eso, debemos tener fe, de lo contrario no seria justo que magos inocentes hayan muerto por culpa de Voldemort  
--¡No digas su nombre! - espeto Ron.  
--Lo único que si extrañare es no volver a Hogwarts, ver a los chicos¡A Hagrid! - dijo Hermione con un dejo de melancolía.  
--Si, pero de todas maneras no es lo mismo ya, sin Dumbledore es como si faltara lo mas importante - dijo Ron, Hermione asintió.  
--Ehhmm Ron, ayer que me preguntaste si estaba todo bien, no te conteste porque, bueno…me pegue en la cabeza con un mueble - dijo la chica con una sonrisilla, Ron la miro y se rió.  
--Eso explica el ruido que oí - Hermione asintió riendo - pero en verdad ¿No te paso nada?  
--Solo estuvo a punto de salirme otra cabeza, pero ya estoy bien - Ron asintió.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, de alguna manera cada uno en su interior sabia que no era momento de nada más, aunque entre ellos no sabían que existía esa posibilidad.

--Listo chicos¡Vamonos!

Harry llevaba en sus manos la capa de su padre, se despidieron de los gemelos y salieron al callejón Diagon que lucia prácticamente desierto, la tienda de Ollivander el fabricante de Varitas permanecía cerrada, Fluorish & Blotts tenia unos cuantos clientes, probablemente algunos de los estudiantes que compraban sus libros para el próximo curso en Hogwarts, de igual forma en la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin habia solo unas cuantas personas.

--No creo que aquí encontremos nada Harry, creo que deberíamos irnos cuanto antes a Hogsmeade - replico Hermione mientras caminaban.

Unas miradas se cruzaron con los tres chicos, algunos magos y brujas reconocieron al chico de la cicatriz y negra melena despeinada y apresuraban el paso.

Ya caía la tarde sobre el callejón, el Emporio de las Lechuzas estaba cerrando, Harry miro para todos lados y fijando su mirada en el letrero del callejón Knocturn empezó a andar. Ron y Hermione se miraron sabiendo que cuando a Harry se le metía algo en la cabeza no habia quien lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, resignados lo siguieron.

--¿Por que tenemos que entrar ahí? - pregunto Ron refiriéndose al callejón.  
--Solo quiero ver si Borgins y Burke sigue abierto.

Harry extendió su capa, Ron y Hermione se metieron, pero la capa cada vez lograba cubrirlos menos, sobre todo a Ron que estaba considerablemente más alto.

--Creo que, yo espero mejor aquí, sino nos van a descubrir - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo saliéndose.

Harry asintió, así que solo el y Hermione avanzaron bajo el oscuro callejón encontrándose con personas no muy gratas.

--Harry esto esta muy oscuro - murmuro Hermione.  
--Ya estamos aquí.

Se detuvieron frente a la tienda, el señor Borgins revisaba del otro lado del vidrio las ganancias del día, Harry y Hermione miraban con atención, de pronto, el hombre volteo a todos lados asegurándose que nadie lo veía y desenvolvió un objeto que los chicos no alcanzaron a ver guardándolo en una caja de metal un poco oxidada y cerrándola con una llave que se guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

--¿Que crees que habrá guardado? - pregunto Hermione en voz baja.  
--No alcance a ver, pero por su actitud debe ser algo importante, tal vez pueda ser uno de los Horrucruxes - comento Harry, Hermione no estaba muy segura de eso.

El Sr. Borgin salio de la tienda cerrando muy bien, los chicos decidieron regresar pero en ese momento se escucho un estruendo y el cielo se oscureció aun más.

--¡Debemos irnos rápido¡Ahhh! - Harry miro al cielo sintiendo un punzante dolor en la frente.

El y Hermione apresuraron el paso de regreso al callejón Diagon, pero antes de poder llegar, comenzaron a aparecer mortífagos a su paso, Harry procurò que la capa no se les deslizara y con cuidado sujetando a Hermione lograron atravesarlos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Ron, quien se habia escondido detrás de Ollivanders.

--¡¡Roon!! - comenzó a gritarle Harry, Ron los alcanzo a ver y salio corriendo junto con ellos a toda prisa de regreso a Sortilegios Weasley, mientras, alcanzaron a distinguir que en el cielo se alzaba la marca tenebrosa.

--¡¡Rápido!! -Fred le hacia señas a Ron para que entraran a la tienda, Harry se quito la capa, los gemelos cerraron y subieron los cinco al departamento.  
--¿Que fue todo eso? - pregunto Ron.  
--Mortífagos - dijo Harry aun agitado por la carrera.  
--Si...seguido aparecen por acá, no causan disturbios pero es mejor no estar a su paso - comento George.  
--Seguramente venían por lo que Borgin escondió - replico Harry.  
--Harry yo no creo que eso que estaba ahí sea uno de esos - Hermione lo jalo hacia un lado, tratando de ser discreta.  
--¡Pues algo tiene que ver con Voldemort Hermione¡estoy seguro¡Tenemos que conseguirlo! - todos se quedaron mirando a Harry con curiosidad.  
--Harry mientras haya mortifagos merodeando por aquí es muy peligroso...seguramente también te han de estar buscando¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen sin antes haber encontrado…eso! -insistió Hermione.  
--¡Yo lo se Hermione!... Esque¡Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista!

Harry furioso se dejo caer en el sillón, apenas lo hizo, se volvió a poner de pie y fue a la habitación ante la mirada de asombro de los demás, Harry empezó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el guardapelo falso que junto con Dumbledore habían sacado de la cueva, desde la muerte de Dumbledore lo que menos le interesaba a Harry era dar con los Horrocruxes pero sabia que era lo que Dumbledore quería de el y por eso Harry se habia propuesto encontrarlos, abrió el guardapelo y saco la nota que R.A.B habia dejado leyéndola de nuevo una y otra vez, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la habitación.

--¿Que haces Harry? - le pregunto Hermione.  
--Estoy tratando de descifrar esto.  
--Pues solo sabemos que es un tal R.A.B quien lo robo - dijo Ron.  
_--" Para el señor Tenebroso, yo se que moriré antes que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto..."_ - Hermione se puso a leer la nota pensando - quien quiera que haya sido sabia que quien-ya-sabemos- guardaba un secreto, o sea, que era hijo de un muggle y que vivió en un orfanato, así como nos contaste - dijo la muchacha a Harry, este asintió pues sabia que era lo que Voldemort mas odiaba.  
--Si ¿Pero quien? Si era algo que no quería que se supiera ¿Como pudo alguien enterarse? - pregunto Ron.  
--_"Para el señor Tenebroso, yo se que moriré..."_ - volvió a leer Hermione.  
--Un momento… - interrumpió Harry - Hermione, ahí dice para el Señor Tenebroso¿Verdad?, no dice para Lord Voldemort - dijo Harry ante la expresión que Ron ponía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre, Hermione asintió.  
--Si, pero ¿Son la misma persona no? - pregunto Hermione sin comprender a donde quería llegar su amigo.  
--Lo son, pero…

Harry se quedo recordando las veces en que habia estado presente a Voldemort.

-Nosotros lo llamamos Voldem… - Ron le echo la mirada, Harry se contuvo de decir el nombre - o aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – repuso, Ron le asintió. -Los únicos que lo llaman Señor Tenebroso son sus seguidores¡Los mortífagos!  
--¿Estas… seguro Harry? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Completamente

Aseguro el muchacho recordando esa fatídica noche en que murió Dumbledore, recordó como Malfoy, Greyback y los demás, incluso Snape, se referían a el como Señor Tenebroso.

--Bueno, entonces es seguro que R.A.B es un mortífago o lo era, sin embargo quien-ya sabemos- aun no se da cuenta que el Horrocruxe fue robado puesto que ustedes encontraron la nota.  
--Tal vez hoy ya lo sepa - dijo Harry - R.A.B sabia que cuando se diera cuenta que el habia robado el Horrucruxe, lo iba a mandar matar, creo que Volde... perdón… el ya tenia la sospecha que alguien lo quería traicionar.  
--Pues entonces si este R.A.B se robo el Horrocruxe ¿Por que pensaste que podía ser el que estaba en casa de los Black? - pregunto Ron.

Harry tenía la mente trabajando a toda su capacidad, quería encontrar algo que lo relacionara.

--Los Black eran sangre pura - dijo Harry, Hermione torció los ojos ante el termino pero asintió - Sirius me dijo que a el lo habían considerado un traidor y lo habían desterrado por mantener relación con hijos de muggles y mestizos, todos los Black a excepción de Sirius habían estado en Slytherin.  
--Si Harry pero no se sabe que alguno de los Black haya sido Mortífago, además, aunque hayan estado en Slytherin, no significa que se hayan unido - comento Hermione.  
--Eso no es del todo cierto - dijo Harry mirándolos, Ron lo miro sorprendido y Hermione aun mas.  
--El hermano de Sirius era Mortífago, y estoy casi seguro que el fue quien robo el Horrocruxe, todo concuerda - dijo Harry convencido, Ron y Hermione se miraron.  
--¿El Hermano de Sirius? - pregunto Ron - ¿Por qué presiento que no nos has contado cosas Harry?  
-- Les contare, Sirius me hablo de su hermano, al parecer quería renunciar a los mortifagos¿la razón, según lo que Sirius supo, su hermano se arrepintió cuando le pedían hacer cosas horribles, era muy joven, tan solo un año mayor que nosotros, pero era obvio que no lo iban a dejar salirse así como así - replico Harry- ¿De que otra manera podía vengarse de Voldemort?

Hermione y Ron, sin tener conocimiento de esto, se sorprendieron tanto al enterarse, que no les molesto tanto el hecho de que Harry no se los habia contado desde antes.

--Lo que no me queda claro es, en todo caso si fue el¿Como se enteraría del Horrocruxe? Como tú dijiste Harry, es algo muy delicado y no creo que quien ya sabemos se lo haya dicho así como así - dijo Hermione, Ron asintió.  
--Tal vez lo escucho por casualidad - dijo Harry -habia mortifagos que sabían de la existencia de los Horrucruxes, Lucius Malfoy por ejemplo, el puso el Diario de Riddle en el caldero de Ginny.  
--Tal vez solo lo puso por órdenes, pero no porque realmente supiera lo que era Harry - dijo Hermione.  
--¡Pero todo encaja! - dijo Harry, los tres se quedaron viendo.  
--¿Y entonces que significa R.A.B? - pregunto Ron.  
--El nombre del hermano de Sirius, Regulus Black  
--¿Y la A? - volvió a preguntar Ron.  
--¡¡Ayy Ron!!... ¡Es el! - espeto Harry.

Se hizo un silencio, Harry se calmo y con más tranquilidad sentándose sobre la cama prosiguió mientras Hermione y Ron aun trataban de asimilar lo que Harry les contaba.

-- y… ya esta muerto, por ordenes de Voldemort, tal vez lo mato, no porque haya robado el Horrocruxe, Voldemort no lo sabia _entonces y como el mismo Regulus puso en la nota - dijo Harry tomándola y leyendo - "Ya se que moriré mucho antes que usted lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto"_... lo mato porque dudaba de su lealtad.  
--¡Y dale con nombrarlo! - repuso Ron.  
--¿Sirius te lo dijo¿Todo esto, el te lo dijo? - pregunto Hermione, Harry asintió - pues si es muy probable Harry - dijo la chica mas convencida.  
--Claro que si, y no creo que haya alcanzado a destruir el Horrocruxe porque murió poco tiempo después de haberlo robado, por eso digo que si es el guardapelo que estaba en Grimmauld, seguramente ahí lo tenia escondido y seguramente ahí seguiría de no haber sido por ¡el infeliz de Mundungus!

Los chicos se sentían mas convencidos conforme armaban las piezas de ese rompecabezas.

--Debemos encontrar ese guardapelo a como de lugar- afirmo Harry  
--Ese y todos los Horrucruxes que faltan - dijo Ron un tanto desanimado.

Sentían que iba a ser prácticamente imposible dar con ellos, Harry sabia que faltaban cuatro que eran potencialmente seguros: Nagini La serpiente, La Copa de Hufflepuff, algo de Ravenclaw y/o algo de Gryffindor, con el guardapelo, el anillo y el diario de Riddle se completaban los 7 y de esa manera Voldemort volveria a ser mortal.

--Aun quedan cosas en el aire con respecto a esto Harry - comento Hermione.  
--Pero por lo menos ya hemos avanzado en algo - los chicos asintieron.  
--Bueno será mejor que nos durmamos ya, mañana entonces tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a tratar de localizar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Mundungus - dijo Hermione.  
--Espero que encontremos algo...por cierto¿Averiguaron algo en Borgin y Burkes? - pregunto Ron.  
--No pudimos entrar porque el Sr. Borgin ya estaba cerrando, pero notamos que guardo algo con llave - dijo Hermione.  
--Eso también debemos averiguarlo, pero por lo pronto me interesa mas el guardapelo, así que mañana nos vamos, traten de descansar.

Hermione asintió, Ron y Harry se fueron a los sillones, los Gemelos ya se habían dormido hacia rato y Hermione se quedo en la habitación.


	10. La Caja de Borgin

**CAPITULO 10**

**La caja de Borgin**

--¿Neville?..¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry caminaba por un pasillo largo notando que Neville Longbottom estaba al final de este parado justo enfrente a una puerta mirándola detenidamente.

Harry se aproximo a el y continuó llamándolo pero Neville solo lo miró y le señalo la puerta.; el muchacho de la cicatriz también la observó y la reconoció de inmediato, se encontraban frente a la puerta misteriosa en el Ministerio de Magia.

--Neville no deberías estar aquí... ¿Donde están Ron y Hermione?

Neville no le contesto de pronto se escucho un alboroto Harry miro hacia atrás y vio a Ron correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

--¡¡¡Harry¡Debemos irnos! - Ron llego gritando.  
--Ron ¿Que sucede¿Por que estamos aquí? - preguntò Harry confundido.

Miro que detrás de él venia alguien más pero no pudo distinguir quien era, y luego más detrás, una banda de mortifagos se acercaban de prisa.

--¡Roon, Cuidado! - Harry le grito.

Ron se giro y con un grito se interpuso entre un rayo de luz verde que iba hacia donde Harry estaba, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho.

--¡¡Rooonn nooooo!!! - Harry comenzó a gritar con desesperación.

--¡Harry!... ¡Despierta! - Ron estaba pálido y lo miraba moverse, Harry abrió  
los ojos agitado.  
--¡Ron! Yo estaba... Tu... ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el muchacho con la respiración entrecortada.  
--Si… - contesto Ron completamente asustado - pero francamente tus sueños ya me están dando miedo Harry, no me digas que otra vez querías golpearme ¿Por culpa del Quidditch? - Harry no le contesto - Es… ¿Algo malo, verdad?

Ron lo miraba con duda, en ese momento Hermione y los gemelos llegaban a la sala donde dormían los chicos.

-- Escuchamos gritos ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Hermione con el pelo mas esponjado de lo normal, noto la mirada de Ron y se aplasto el cabello disimuladamente.  
--Son unos sueños muy extraños...pero solo es eso, sueños, no hay de que preocuparse Ron.

Harry los miro un tanto confundido ya que no sabia que tan ciertos pudieran resultar sus sueños porque Ron estaba ahí a salvo con ellos y sus sueños anteriores eran cosas que estaban sucediendo en el momento en que las soñaba.

--Harry dime; en el sueño yo… - Intento preguntar Ron.  
--Estabas herido, eso es todo  
--¿Que tan herido? - pregunto realmente sin querer saber.  
--Ron yo creo que será mejor que lo dejemos descansar un poco - intervino Hermione.  
--Si ¡Como tu no eres la que pudiera estar moribunda! - dijo él irónicamente.  
--¡No es eso!... Pero creo que Harry tiene razón, son solo sueños, ahora debemos concentrarnos en hallar lo que andamos buscando.

--Hermione tiene razón Ron... ¡Estaremos bien! – trato de Harry de calmarlo.  
--Si, bueno...ya casi amanece - dijo Ron mirando a la ventana - y no creo  
poder volver a conciliar el sueño.  
--Ni yo - dijo Hermione  
--Bien, entonces es hora de irnos.

En ese momento Hedwig, la blanca lechuza de Harry llegaba a la ventana, Hermione fue por ella y quitándole la carta comenzó a leer.

_Queridos chicos:_

_Nos alegra saber que están bien y ¡Que están cerca!, Harry…Arthur fue al Ministerio hoy, le informaron que capturaron a unos mortifagos cerca de El Valle de Godric, por favor extremen sus precauciones. Ginny les manda saludos y besos, salúdenos a Fred y a George¡Los extrañamos mucho a todos!_

_Con amor_

_Arthur, Molly y Ginny Weasley._

--¿Como supieron que estábamos aquí? - pregunto Ron.  
--Ayer les envié una carta - dijo Harry  
--¡Tengo hambre¿Podríamos comer algo antes de irnos?

Ron se dirigió a la cocina esculcando y sacando pan de Genjibre, jugo de calabaza, salchichas, tocino ahumado y huevos.

--Yo solo comeré un poco de pan ya que no queremos dejar a Fred y George sin comida ¿Verdad Ronald? - enfatizo Hermione mientras lo veía comer con muchas ganas.  
--Esta bien Granger, sírvanse lo que gusten - comento Fred  
--¿No tendrán algo que nos podamos llevar para el camino? - pregunto Ron  
llevándose una salchicha con salsa de tomate a la boca.  
--Pues ya que lo mencionas hermanito… - dijo Fred  
--Tenemos unas grajeas de todos los sabores que no hemos abierto,  
¡Llévenselas! - dijo George, Ron asintió sonriendo.  
--Harry ¿No vas a desayunar? - le pregunto Hermione mientras el chico se  
calzaba los zapatos  
--Solo un poco de jugo y una salchicha - dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar prepararon sus cosas, Ron reviso el paquete de polvos flu y se dio cuenta que ya le quedaban muy pocos, pero por suerte en la chimenea de los gemelos habia suficiente y tomo unos pocos sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

--Bien ¿A donde vamos a ir exactamente? - pregunto Hermione.  
--¿Honeydukes? - contesto Ron, Hermione torció los ojos.  
--A las Tres Escobas - dijo Harry, los chicos asintieron.  
--Buenos chicos ¡Muchas gracias por todo! - les dijo Harry a los gemelos.  
--Ni que lo digas amigo ¡Cuando quieran regresar! - repuso Fred.  
--O ¡Escribanos! - termino diciendo George.  
--Lo haremos ¡Adiós! - dijo Hermione.

Ron fue el primero en entrar a la chimenea y hablando claro pronuncio:

--¡Las tres Escobas! - Luego entro Hermione y al final Harry.

Uno a uno fueron llegando; la gente de pub no se sorprendía pues era muy común que los viajeros llegaran a través de la red flu a tomarse unos tragos al pub de Madam Rosmerta.

--¡Harry querido! - justamente la esbelta y atractiva mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador se acerco a el y lo saludo efusivamente.  
--Hola

Harry con un poco de aprehensión la saludo, pues aunque la sra. Rosmerta habia actuado bajo la maldición Imperio la noche que Dumbledore murió, fue por ella que engañados llegaron al castillo de Hogwarts esa noche. Hermione de brazos cruzados se quedo contemplando el rostro idiotizado de Ron que miraba a la guapa mujer y haciendo gesto de exasperación interrumpió tajante.

--¡No podemos quedarnos! - Ron, Harry y la misma Rosmerta la miraron asombrados por su tono, Hermione miro ceñuda a los chicos.  
--¡Cierto!... - dijo Harry - debemos irnos, amm ¡Gracias! - le dijo a Madam Rosmerta.  
--Si ¡Adiós! - Ron se despidió con la mano, avanzando sin dejar por momentos de voltear mientras salían del pub.  
--Ohh pero… ¡Harry! - le grito la mujer.

Sin embargo, los tres amigos ya habían salido del lugar.

--No tenias que ser tan grosera ¿Lo sabias? - le reclamo Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban por la calle en dirección a Cabeza de Puerco.  
--¡No lo fui!... es solo que tenemos cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo viéndote babear por ella - dijo Hermione con un poco de reclamo.  
--No te pongas celosa Hermione - dijo Harry con intención de molestar.  
--¿¡Celosa, yo!?... no tengo absolutamente ninguna razón para estar celosa Harry - dijo evitando la mirada de Ron que se habia puesto igualmente colorado.  
--¡Si tu lo dices! - le contesto harry con una sonrisilla.  
--¡Ya llegamos! - interrumpió Ron, los tres entraron a Cabeza de Puerco que se encontraba un tanto vacío, se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron  
--Ve de una vez Harry – sugirió Hermione.

El chico se aproximo a la barra mientras ella y Ron ordenaban un par de cervezas de mantequilla, Hermione trato de evitar el tema de Madam Rosmerta y al parecer Ron también.

--¿Realmente crees que los sueños de Harry no signifiquen nada? - pregunto el muchacho.  
--No lo se Ron, pero las veces anteriores Harry ha soñado cosas que suceden en ese momento y lo que sea que haya soñado hoy no fue así porque, te implicaba a ti… de seguro solo esta nervioso y cansado.

Hermione trato de tranquilizarlo pero ella también se sentía preocupada, continuaron conversando mientras Harry se habia acercado a hablar con el cantinero.

--Hola…soy Harry...Harry Potter - se acerco el chico despacio, el anciano que acomodaba unas botellas debajo de la barra se enderezo para mirarlo.  
--Lo sè - le dijo este.  
--Vengo porque, hace unos años un hombre… ¿Mundungus Fletcher?... El trato de venderle unas cosas - el anciano se quedo mirando a Harry de manera recordatoria.  
--Ohh si, si...lo recuerdo, ha intentado venderme varias cosas, pero ese… ¡Es el tipo mas abusivo que he conocido en mi vida! - dijo el hombre.  
--¿Sabe donde està?... Necesito encontrarlo - dijo Harry un tanto inquieto.  
--Bueno el viene y va de vez en cuando... ¿Por que te interesa tanto?  
--Ehhmm... Estoy interesado en comprarle unas cosas, de casualidad no sabe si entre lo que vendía ¿Estaba una especie de guardapelo?  
--¿Uno quebrado?  
--¡Quebrado! - Harry se alarmo.  
--Bueno, estaba, defectuoso o algo así, no se abría y el muy vival me lo quería vender en diez Galleones.  
--Entonces ¿No se lo compro?  
--¡Por supuesto que no!... ¿Quien compraría semejante baratija a ese precio?... ¿Que tiene de especial ese guardapelo Potter? - pregunto dudando que tal vez su valor si era mayor.  
--Es similar a uno que mi madre tenia y...  
--Recuerdo muy bien un día que le gritaste a Fletch que era un ladrón - le interrumpió.  
--¡Si! el se lo robo a-a… mi - dijo un tanto nervioso.  
--Pues lo mas probable es que ya lo haya vendido por algún lado, quizá no le dieron los diez Galleones pero a esa rata lo único que le importa es sacar dinero...si mal no recuerdo ese guardapelo tenia grabado el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin; ¿Como pudo haber sido de tu madre?.

Harry no supo como mas mentir, le dio las gracias y dando traspiés, se regreso con sus amigos.

--¡Debemos irnos! - les dijo en voz queda.

El cantinero los seguía mirando, Ron y Hermione se levantaron rápido y se apresuraron a salir pero no se dieron cuenta y en la puerta chocaron contra algo grande y peludo.

--¡Hagrid! - Chillo Hermione asombrada.  
--Harry, Ron, Hermione ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? - les saludo sorprendido.  
--Hablemos afuera - sugirió Harry terminando de salir del pub.  
--¡Nunca pensé encontrarlos aquí! - dijo Hagrid sonriente abrazándolos.  
--A nosotros también nos da gusto verte - le dijo Ron.  
--Y bien, díganme ¿Que hacen en Hogsmeade?...o Harry, perdóname por no haberte enviado tu regalo de cumpleaños pero no estaba seguro a donde hacerlo.  
--¡No te preocupes Hagrid! - contesto el chico sonriendo.  
--¡Hablando de eso!...espero que no estés abusando de la libertad para usar la magia… ninguno de los 3 - les dijo punteandoles con su enorme ìndice.  
--¡No lo hacemos! - contesto sonriente Hermione.  
--Muy bien.

Hagrid se quedo mirándolos, de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sacando su pañuelo a lunares se cubrió el rostro.

--¡Ohh Hagrid! - Hermione lo abrazo.  
--No puedo creer que ya son unos jóvenes magos y no los pequeños con caras asustadas que vi la primera vez.

El semi gigante se esforzaba por no soltarse chillando, y apenas lograba limpiar las primeras gruesas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

--Ya no lo somos Hagrid… pero siempre seremos tus amigos.

Harry le sobaba el antebrazo que era todo lo que alcanzaba, Ron y Hermione asintieron y Hagrid les sonrió, comenzaron a caminar calle arriba porla Villa de Hogsmeade.

--¿Ya están listos para su ultimo año en Hogwarts? - los tres chicos se miraron en silencio.  
--¿No te lo dijo McGonagall? - pregunto Harry, Hagrid sonándose estrepitosamente la nariz con el pañuelo asintió.  
--Lo hizo, pero quería escucharlo de ustedes mismos... ¡Están diciendo una sarta de tonterías contra ti Harry! - comento molesto.  
--Eso no importa ahora Hagrid, además no es por eso que decidi no regresar.  
--¡Lo se!... debes cumplir con tu deber, pero Harry… tu intención de convertirte en Auror, solo la lograras terminando tus estudios.  
--No se si aun tengo ese deseo… por el momento lo único que me interesa es terminar con lo que Dumbledore comenzó y si de paso puedo acabar con su asesino, créeme que lo haré - dijo fijando su mirada.  
--Aun me parece increíble que el profesor Snape haya sido capaz de… - comento Hagrid con tristeza.  
--¡A mi no! Yo siempre dude de el, algo en el no era del todo confiable, si Dumbledore...  
--Dumbledore era muy bueno - repuso Hermione.  
--¡Si, ese era su defecto!, confiar tanto en la gente - puntualizo Harry...pero Hagrid, dime ¿Tú has sabido algo de Mundungus Fletcher?  
--¿Mundungus Fletcher? - Pregunto un tanto sorprendido - ¿Que tratos tienen ustedes con el?  
--Es importante Hagrid - contesto simplemente el chico.

Hagrid arqueo las cejas comprendiendo, luego hizo memoria.

--No lo he visto últimamente Harry, creo que la ultima vez fue en el callejón Diagon iba cargando una maleta, pero en cuanto me vio, se alejo de inmediato.  
--¿En el callejón Diagon dices? - pregunto Harry - ¿Hace cuanto?  
--Algunos meses ya, lo recuerdo porque en ese entonces yo andaba buscando unos remedios para... para…

A Hagrid se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, los chicos lo miraron

--Aragog - dijo Afligido - No voy a preguntar porque lo andan buscando, pero lo único que les puedo decir es que lo vi saliendo del callejón Knocturn y cualquier mago que ande por ahí no es confiable Harry ¡Tu lo sabes! - los tres asintieron.  
--Gracias Hagrid...ehh ya debemos irnos - le dijo el chico.

Hagrid nuevamente puso gesto compungido como si tuviera un pedazo de Bezoar atascado en la garganta, les asintió sacando de nuevo su pañuelo.

--Cuídense mucho, vayan a visitarme, estoy seguro que a Fang le encantara verlos¡oh! y Buckbeack, el esta muy bien también - dijo en voz baja.  
--Tal vez lo hagamos - le dijo Ron.  
--¡Nos veremos entonces!

Hagrid los tomo a los tres apretándolos fuerte contra el, luego los chicos le dijeron adiós con la mano. Hagrid regreso a Cabeza de Puerco mientras ellos, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al limite de la Cabaña de los Gritos.

--¿Que te dijo el cantinero Harry¿Por que tuvimos que salir casi corriendo de Cabeza de Puerco? - pregunto Ron.  
--Efectivamente Mundungus tiene el guardapelo, se lo intento vender en diez Galleones pero no se lo compro porque pensó que estaba defectuoso  
--¿Defectuoso? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Intentaron abrirlo - dijo Harry, Ron trago saliva.  
--Imagínate de haberlo logrado ¡Seguramente algo terrible sucede si se abre! - dijo Ron.  
--O tal vez la única persona capaz de abrirlo o destruirlo, seas tu Harry - le dijo Hermione.  
--No estoy seguro de eso Hermione, creo que cualquiera puede destruirlos si sabe lo que son, lo que me preocupa es que quien lo tenga no lo sepa y que el Horrocruxe pueda dañarlo, como sucedió con Ginny.  
--Pues Hagrid dijo que vio a Mundungus con una maleta en el callejon Knocturn, seguramente buscando a quien venderle las cosas - dijo Hermione, Ron estaba serio y pensativo -pudo haber vendido el guardapelo a alguien de ahí.  
--Solo hemos estado dando vueltas, no se si esperar a ver si Mundungus aparece por aquí o regresar al callejon Diagon - comento Harry, luego miro a Ron que no hablaba - necesitamos un poco de ayuda aquí Ron - el chico volteo y dio un suspiro.  
--Me estaba acordando que, ustedes vieron al Sr. Borgin guardar algo en una caja bajo llave ¿No?, estaba analizando la posibilidad de que allí hubiera dejado Fletch el guardapelo, en Borgin y Burkes.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, Ron parecía ser muy bueno atando cabos aunque para otras cosas era bastante despistado.

--Tiene sentido Harry - dijo Hermione - ¿Que otro lugar le hubiera pagado mejor a Fletcher que Borgin y Burkes por las antigüedades ¡Sobre todo siendo de los Black!  
--Si, entonces definitivamente nos regresamos al callejon, debemos averiguar que hay dentro de esa caja - afirmo Harry.  
--¿Creen que el Sr. Borgin sepa que el guardapelo es un Horrocruxe? - pregunto Ron.  
--No lo se, pero ha de considerar que es algo valioso si lo guarda bajo llave  
--Eso si en verdad lo que guarda se tratara del guardapelo - puntualizo Hermione, los demás asintieron.  
--Vamos ¿Que chimenea debemos tomar hoy para regresar a Sortilegios Weasley? - Les pregunto Harry.  
--¿Honeydukes? - sugirió Ron de nuevo.  
--¿Estas seguro¿No prefieres ver a Madam Rosmerta para despedirte? - señalo Hermione un poco sarcástica, Harry se sonrió y Ron no dijo nada.  
--¡Honeydukes será! - repuso Harry.

Empezaron a andar de regreso por la calle principal de la villa, apresuraron el paso pues no querían perder más tiempo en regresar, Harry y Hermione seguían conversando, mientras Ron miraba los escaparates de algunas de las tiendas.

--¡Heyy miren!... ¡En Zonko ya venden orejas extensibles!... cuando se lo diga a Fred y a George se les va a revolver el estomago - dijo sonriente.

Este se habia quedado mirando sorprendido el anuncio que decía orejas extensibles 2x1 con cable extra largo, en uno de los aparadores de la tienda de artículos de broma

-- Pensándolo bien ¡Voy a comprar unas para llevárselas de prueba y ver la cara que pondrán! - Ron entro a la tienda y Harry y Hermione se quedaron fuera esperándolo.

--Harry… - le dijo su amiga- ¿Podrías… contarme sobre tu sueño?; se que no lo quieres hacer frente a Ron y te prometo que no le diré nada, pero a mi también me preocupa y puedo ver en tus ojos que no fue nada simple.

Harry la miro dudoso, luego miro a la ventana asegurándose que Ron seguía adentro y observo que el muchacho esperaba su turno para pagar las orejas extensibles, Harry dio un suspiro.

--Soñé que... que un Mortífago lanzaba la maldición asesina contra Ron - Hermione abrió los ojos espantada y se tapo la boca ahogando un grito - la vez del tren fue similar, pero esta vez estábamos en el Ministerio, Neville estaba ahí, de repente Ron apareció corriendo y gritando que debíamos irnos, alguien corría detrás de el pero, no distinguí quien era, luego aparecieron unos mortifagos y uno apunto hacia donde estaba yo pero Ron se interpuso y le dio a el, ahí desperté.

Hermione se habia quedado sin palabras, trato de evitar que Harry notara que sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas y por un rato no dijo nada.

--¿Crees que eso llegue a pasar? - pregunto muy afligida, Harry noto su preocupación y su tristeza y le tomo el brazo.  
--Haré todo lo posible porque no suceda así.

Harry fijo sus ojos verdes en los de su amiga, ella asintió, en ese momento Ron sonriente salía de Zonko con una bolsa cargando sus dos pares de orejas, Hermione apenas lo miro y se echo a andar por delante de ellos sin poder contener las lagrimas caminando de prisa para que Ron no lo notara.

--¿Ahora que le pasa? - pregunto Ron al ver que Hermione no disminuía el paso.  
--Quiere llegar pronto - dijo Harry, Ron solo hizo una mueca y los chicos tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla.  
--En ese caso deberíamos ir volando - sugirió Ron sonriendo, Harry no dijo nada, llegaron hasta Honeydukes pero Hermione ya venia saliendo.

--No nos dejan usar la chimenea - dijo un tanto molesta, Harry también expreso lo mismo.  
--Entonces debemos volver a las Tres Escobas para irnos desde ahí - comento Ron, Hermione levanto el ceño en señal de resignación.  
--De acuerdo, vamos.

Harry comenzó a caminar seguido de los chicos, llegaron hasta el pub asegurándose que Madam Rosmerta no los vislumbrara, rápidamente Harry se metió a la chimenea y pronunciando Sortilegios Weasley desapareció, Hermione se coloco, pero en vez de tomar polvos de los que Ron traía, tomo un puñado grande de la vasija de la chimenea y desapareció, cuando era el turno de Ron, una mano en el brazo lo detuvo.

--¡Hey! Mi pub y mi chimenea son para los clientes - Ron se giro para quedar de frente a Madam Rosmerta que sin soltarlo le reclamaba que utilizaran la chimenea sin consumir nada del bar, un calor lo inundaba y tartamudeando solo pudo decir.  
--L-lo siento…No la usaremos otra vez¡De verdad! - su rostro colorado quedaba cerca del de la dueña de las Tres Escobas, Ron trago saliva.  
--Si, si, eso dicen, dile a Potter que tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla una vez aquí no le hará mal

Ron asintió tratando de evitar recorrer con sus ojos el bien formado cuerpo de la atractiva mujer, esta lo soltó, el muchacho inmediatamente se metió a la chimenea desapareciendo.

--¿Porque tarda tanto? - preguntaba Hermione exasperada viendo que Ron no aparecía.  
--Tal vez tuvo un problema - comento Harry preocupado.  
--¡Si! uno que comienza con R y termina en osmerta - dijo la chica caminando de un lado al otro.

En ese momento Ron aparecía tosiendo en la chimenea.

--¡Ron¡Creímos que te habia pasado algo! - se acerco Harry.  
--No, es solo que...

Miró a Hermione que estaba atenta esperando la explicación

--Alguien más necesitaba utilizar la chimenea con urgencia y le cedí mi lugar.

Sonó convincente, Harry le asintió mas aliviado y Hermione no dijo nada, creyéndose la historia se volteo, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Los Gemelos se encontraban en la parte de abajo en la tienda y escuchando el estruendo que provocaban las llegadas por la Red Flu, subieron para cerciorarse que era alguien familiar.

--¡Ustedes!... ¿De vuelta tan pronto? - dijo Fred sorprendido.  
--¡Ohh si!... solo nos fuimos para darnos cuenta que teníamos que regresar - dijo Harry.  
--¡¡¡Hey!!!... ¿Que traes allí? - George señalo la mano de Ron que sostenía la bolsa con las orejas - ¡Eres un traidor! - le reclamo arrebatándosela.  
--¡Noo¡Yo las compre! Tienen un cable extra largo y están al 2x1, ustedes las venden más caras, sobre todo a mí - les reclamó.  
--¡Esas sabandijas de Zonko! Copiaron nuestra idea y ¡Tú los apoyas! - espeto Fred.  
--¡Basta chicos! - intervino Harry... Ron solamente quería mostrarles lo que Zonko habia hecho y las trajo para que se dieran cuenta ¿No es así?

Harry miro a su amigo que tenia la cara apachurrada con expresión de enfado.

--¿De verdad? pues en ese caso ¡Gracias Ron!, nos quedaremos con ellas para analizarlas y ver como podemos mejorar las nuestras - dijo Fred guardando la bolsa, Ron solo miro resignado.  
--Bueno aun es temprano, hay que buscar la manera de entrar a Borgin.

Harry sugirió ir a investigar, dejaron lo que cargaban en el departamento, nuevamente Harry tomo la capa de su padre y salieron de Sortilegios Weasley camino al callejon Knocturn.

--No se si el señor Borgin me recuerde ¿Ya ven que el año pasado trate de sacarle información sobre lo que Draco vino a traer? - dijo Hermione.  
--Tienes razón, yo también he entrado y probablemente sepa quien soy, se le hará sospechoso - dijo Harry.

Tanto el como Hermione miraron a Ron que no tuvo replica.

--Bien yo iré, pero¿Que se supone que debo preguntar?... ¿Me podría enseñar el Horrocruxe que tiene en su caja? – sugirió bromeando.  
--Solo necesito que lo distraigas y veré la manera de robarle la llave que seguramente aun guarda en la túnica - dijo Harry y continuó - Hermione, tu te quedaras acá afuera por si... aparece algo - Hermione asintió asustada - bien ¡Hagámoslo!

Harry se puso la capa y se adentraron al callejon, Hermione se quedo a unos pasos de la entrada de Borgin tratando de no hacer contacto visual con las brujas que merodeaban el lugar, Ron abrió la puerta y Harry se coló detrás de el, el señor Borgin lo miro ceñudo y dudoso de verlo por ahí.

--¡Hola! - dijo Ron acercándose.

Pudo mirar que detrás de una silla, al otro lado del mostrador, se encontraba la caja de metal oxidada, Ron se habia quedado serio y el Sr. Borgin lo habia notado.

--¿Que deseas? - le pregunto, Ron carraspeo y poniendo una expresión sonriente prosiguió.  
--Sabe... estoy buscando algo que regalarle a uno de mis hermanos, usted sabe como son los hermanos, como una patada en el trasero ¿No?

Ron se rió pero el Sr. Borgin al parecer no habia encontrado la gracia en el comentario

--Quiero algo que les de una lección - dijo Ron - ¿Podría enseñarme una de las tantas cosas que tiene aquí?

El Sr. Borgin avanzo hacia el, Harry estaba a un lado de Ron y tuvo que moverse rápido hacia atrás para que Ron no tropezara y sin darse cuenta le dio un golpe con el pie al vidrio de la vitrina, el Sr. Borgin escucho el ruido y rápidamente Ron se apoyo sobre el vidrio continuando la conversación.

--Ehhmm Vaya¿¡Que es eso!? Parece una brújula - dijo el chico señalando el objeto que estaba en un estante en la parte de arriba.  
--Es una brújula - afirmo el Sr. Borgin con su peculiar tono.  
--¡Quien lo diría! - dijo Ron con un tonillo.

Cuidadosamente recargo uno de sus brazos sobre el mostrador dejando libre la parte de atrás para que Harry pudiera colarse, el Sr. Borgin y su bolsillo quedaban por ahí y Harry tendria con mucho cuidado introducir su mano para sacar la llave

--Y… ¿Que es lo que hace? - pregunto Ron sonando interesado en la brújula,

Harry estaba punto de meter la mano pero en eso el Sr. Borgin se paro de puntillas para inclinarse a bajar el objeto y Harry tuvo que esperar.

--Esta Brújula causa un fuerte hechizo confundus a aquel que no sepa a donde quiere ir, puede llevarte a la locura.

Ron la miro, luego noto que la mano de Harry se asomaba por la capa para introducirse al bolsillo de la túnica del Sr. Borgin.

--Ehhmm ¿Como funciona? - pregunto el chico.

--Es simple, si te pierdes, la brújula puede resultar muy útil, pero si estas perdido y no sabes a donde quieres llegar, esta puede enseñarte caminos que te resultaran atractivos pero que al final acabaran por perderte mas, quizá por siempre en lugares de donde jamás podrás salir

El sr. Borgin sintió un jalón en la bolsa de su túnica y en lo que bajo la mirada para ver, Ron le grito.

--¿¡Cuanto cuesta!?

El chico se puso colorado y se quedo expectante y nervioso de que el Sr. Borgin los hubiera descubierto, el mago solo lo miro.

--Lo siento - dijo Ron bajando el tono de voz tratando de guardar la calma - esque me pareció fascinante y no me molestaría que uno de mis hermanos terminara perdido en algún lado – termino sonriendo nerviosamente.

--Cinco Galleones y dos sickles

--¡Cinco Galleones! - Volvió a subir Ron la voz.

En su vida habia tenido esa cantidad de dinero mas cuando le habían dado el dinero Leprechaun, el día de los Mundiales de Quidditch y que habia resultado falso, Harry trato de contener una risilla, sobre todo porque habia conseguido obtener lo que buscaba.

--Lo-lo siento, esque yo solo cuento con un sickle y dos knuts - dijo Ron, el Sr. Borgin le arrebato la brújula de las manos un tanto indignado.

--Aquí no vendemos baratijas, si quieres algo así, búscalo en la tienda de tus hermanos - Ron agacho la mirada, solo asintió, Harry le dio un jalón en el pantalón y Ron comprendió que era momento de salir.

Una vez fuera de la tienda y del callejon, Hermione los esperaba impacientada

--Me tenían preocupada ¿Qué pasó?

Harry y Ron se miraron, luego el chico de cabellos negros y alborotados esbozando una sonrisa saco la llave de su bolsillo, Hermione sonrió y los abrazo a ambos emocionada.

--Ahora solo hay que ver la forma de volver y abrir esa caja - dijo Harry.

Se miraron sabiendo que seria lo más difícil, pero por el momento, ya tenían un gran avance.


	11. El Tercer Horrocruxe

**CAPITULO 11**

**  
El Tercer Horrocruxe**

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron hasta Sortilegios Weasley, pasaron el resto de la tarde pensando la manera en como podían obtener lo que se hallaba en la caja que el Sr. Borgin guardaba sin encontrar una solución clara, avanzaban los días de Agosto y los chicos sabían que el tiempo pasaba rápido.

--No podremos entrar sin ser vistos¡El hombre se mantiene ahí! - dijo Hermione  
--Tal vez si entro yo solo con la capa… - sugirió Harry.  
--Se dará cuenta - interrumpió Hermione -... Es mas, seguramente en este momento ya ha de haber notado que la llave desapareció.  
--¿Entonces que hacemos? - pregunto Harry desesperado.

Hermione se puso de pie y avanzo hacia una esquina de la habitación, tomo aire y cerro los ojos, Harry y Ron la miraron confundidos y se aproximaron a ella pero Hermione extendió los brazos marcándoles un alto.

--Quédense donde están - les dijo, Harry y Ron retrocedieron un poco, la chica volvió a suspirar dejando su vista fija en un punto y en un segundo habia desaparecido.  
--¡Por supuesto! - dijo Harry, Ron se quedo impresionado.  
--¡Acá estoy! - contesto Hermione a sus espaldas, Harry y Ron se giraron, Hermione tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.  
--¡Wow de verdad eres muy buena! - le dijo Harry, Hermione se ruborizo un poco.  
--Increíblemente buena e increíblemente ilegal - repuso Ron - ¡No puedes aparecerte sin licencia Hermione, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe!  
--Aprobé mi examen y soy mayor de edad, además es la única manera en que podremos entrar cuando el Sr. Borgin no este - repuso la chica.  
--Hermione tiene razón Ron - repuso Harry, luego miro a su amiga- ¿Crees que puedas aparecerte en Borgin y Burkes?  
--Lo intentare – dijo.  
--¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! - dijo Ron- Yo también tome el curso¿Lo olvidas? Solo hay que tener Decisión, Determinación y Destino… ¡No! era... Destino, Desesperación y... - dijo confundido dirigiéndose a Hermione.  
--¡Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura Ronald! y si mal no recuerdo también te veías muy bien con una sola ceja -contesto Hermione riendo, Ron hizo una mueca y se sentó en el sillón.  
--No podemos arriesgarnos, Hermione lo hará - dijo Harry - tendrá que ser esta noche, una vez que Borgin se haya ido - repuso, Hermione asintió de repente sintiéndose asustada.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la noche y los gemelos seguían pendientes de la tienda, los chicos seguían conversando sobre los demás Horrocruxes, incluso sobre el guardapelo, Harry recordó lo difícil que habia sido para Dumbledore y para el, tomarlo de la cueva, de repente se empezó a preguntar de que forma Regulus Black habia hecho para tomarlo, por su parte Ron, habia descubierto que uno de los gemelos habia dejado un par de las orejas extensibles sobre la mesa y la tomo pidiéndole a Hermione que lo ayudara a probarlas, Ron se encerró en una de las habitaciones mientras Hermione se habia quedado en la sala con Harry hablando, Ron escuchaba con mucha claridad lo que conversaban.

--¿Estas nervioso? - le pregunto Hermione al verlo que seguía sentado con rostro pensativo.  
--¿Y tu? - le contesto, Hermione se sentó a un lado de el.  
--Un poco, habia estado practicando así que no creo que tenga problema - Harry asintió - … ¿Hay algo mas? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Estaba pensando, la noche que obtuvimos el guardapelo falso, fue...

Harry recordó la vasija y la poción que contenía, recordó los Inferi del lago y lo débil que Dumbledore estaba.

--Fue horrible – dijo.

--¿Que sucedió?

Harry no habia tenido oportunidad de contarles como habia sucedido, comenzó a relatar los hechos, Hermione sintió un escalofrío de imaginarse aquella escena tan aterradora, cadáveres tratando de impedir lograr su objetivo, el delirio de Dumbledore al beber la poción e imaginar a Harry obligado a hacerlo beber, y todo para nada, la chica se limpio una lagrimilla que le corría por una mejilla, Ron salio de la habitación igualmente conmocionado arrastrando el cable de las orejas por el piso, se sentó junto a ellos sin decir nada, Harry habia comenzado a llorar.

--Debió haber sido horrible - dijo Hermione limpiándose los ojos.  
--Lo fue - repuso el chico sollozante guardando la calma... Por eso no entiendo como Regulus pudo haberlo intercambiado, no pudo haberlo hecho solo, de haber bebido la poción hubiera muerto ahí mismo - Harry se quedo pensando mucho mas.  
--¿Pero quien mas podría haber ido con el? - pregunto Ron.  
--Nadie, era imposible - afirmo Harry.  
--¿Imposible? pero tu fuiste con Dumbledore Harry, Regulus bien pudo llevar a otra persona - repuso Hermione.  
--La barca era pequeña Hermione, dos Magos no podían navegar en ella, Dumbledore suponía que probablemente la barca estaba hechizada y detectaría si dos magos la usaban a la vez.  
--Entonces ¿Como no los detecto a ustedes? - pregunto Ron.  
--Porque yo no contaba como mago, Dumbledore me dijo que aun era menor de edad y todavía no terminaba mis estudios y que por esa razón Voldemort jamás sospecharía que un chico de 16 años pudiera haber llegado hasta allá.  
--¿Pero que importancia tiene eso ahora? - dijo Ron - Ya sabemos que el guardapelo lo robo Mundungus y se lo vendió a Borgin, si Regulus lo robo solo o no, es lo de menos.  
--No Ron, porque si alguien mas estaba con el y aun sigue con vida¡Tal vez sepa algo mas de los otros Horrocruxes! - repuso Hermione.  
--¿Y quien supones tu, que nos dará esa información Hermione? - pregunto Ron exasperado.  
--No lo se - dijo la chica volviendo a desanimarse.  
--Mejor hay que concentrarnos en lo de esta noche y si logramos obtener lo que esta en la caja y de paso descubrir si es el Horrocruxe, pienso que por lo pronto es mas que suficiente - dijo Ron

Harry le dio una mirada melancólica, el chico de la cicatriz asintió al igual que Hermione.

Transcurrieron las horas y minutos, antes de las 9 de de la noche, los chicos se prepararon para salir, los gemelos ya estaban a punto de cerrar la tienda pero Harry les pidió que les dieran oportunidad de salir un momento.

El callejon Diagon de noche, parecía tan tenebroso como el mismo callejon Knocturn, sobre todo cuando antes se podía encontrar a muchos Magos y Brujas haciendo sus compras y últimamente ya no era así, llegaron hasta la entrada del callejon, Harry se asomo cerciorándose que Borgin y Burkes ya estaba cerrado.

--Vamos - dijo y emprendieron la marcha, unas cuantas brujas vagabundas de aspecto oscuro rondaban el callejon - ¿Estas lista? - Le pregunto Harry a Hermione, la chica asintió.

Harry saco la llave y se la dio con cautela mirando para todos lados, esperaron a que el callejon se encontrara solo y se prepararon, Harry y Ron esperarían afuera vigilando, se echaron la capa de invisibilidad encima y se agacharon en una esquina, Hermione respiro hondo concentrándose en las D's que el profesor Twycross les repetía a lo largo del curso, cerro los ojos y desapareció. Rato después Harry y Ron miraban atentos a Borgin y Burkes esperando verla aparecer pero algo sucedía porque Hermione estaba tardando.

--¿Donde esta? - pregunto Harry debajo de la capa.

Ron miraba para todos lados girando sus ojos con rapidez, una expresión de gran preocupación apareció en su rostro casi a punto del llanto, segundos después de repente se escucho como si hubieran tirado un montón de artefactos al suelo, los chicos se acercaron mas a la ventana de la tienda que se encontraba oscura en su totalidad y pegándose al vidrio alcanzaron a ver que Hermione se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa y levantando unos frascos que habían quedado tirados, Harry y Ron respiraron aliviados de ver que su amiga estaba bien, la chica saco su varita conjurando el _Lumos_ y dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se encontraba la caja, saco la llave y sin perder mas tiempo la abrió, Harry y Ron no alcanzaban a ver porque la caja se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador, Hermione estaba agachada y se sorprendió de ver que la caja, estaba vacía.

--¡No puede ser! - se dijo a si misma desesperada.

Pasó la varita encendida por todos los rincones de la caja, solo metal oxidado se veía, no conforme, metió la mano palmando el interior, levanto una afilada esquina del metal y esta le corto un poco un dedo obligándola a sacar la mano de inmediato, se puso de pie y estando segura que Harry y Ron la observaban les negó con expresión compungida.

--¿¡Que!? -dijo Harry - pero… ¡Lo vimos guardar algo ahí! - dijo a Ron.

El muchacho saco la cabeza para que Hermione lo pudiera ver, la chica se encogió de hombros al ver la cabeza flotante de Harry, el chico le pidió con la mirada que siguiera buscando, Hermione hizo un gesto asintiendo y se volvió a agachar, paso la varita por varios lugares mas buscando, luego la volvió a meter a la caja y noto que la lamina doblada de la esquina con la cual se habia cortado estaba sobre puesta, con cuidado metió la mano nuevamente y jalo, la pared falsa de la caja salio y al fondo un pieza dorada brillaba con intensidad.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa, rápidamente tomo el guardapelo, coloco de nuevo la pared falsa y cerro la caja, la llave la dejo escondida debajo del mostrador por si Borgin la encontraba creyera que la habia tirado ahí mismo, la chica se puso de pie sonriente asintiendo, Harry y Ron sacaron cada uno su mano de la capa levantando su pulgar creando una imagen graciosa, Hermione se regreso al lugar donde se habia aparecido, nuevamente concentrándose cerro los ojos e intento desaparecer pero no lo logro, se estaba escindiendo, la parte inferior de su cuerpo se aparecía y desaparecía como si fueran una bombilla a punto de fundirse, los chicos lo notaron, Harry saco la cabeza y le hizo señas a Hermione que no intentara la aparición, probablemente el guardapelo estaba ejerciendo resistencia a la capacidad de la chica para conjurar el hechizo, Harry le hablaba a Hermione para darle instrucciones pero esta no le entendía, además, Harry no podía levantar mucho la voz y no podía arriesgarse a ser visto, Ron de pronto se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco el par de orejas que habia estado probando, se la mostró a Hermione y la deslizo por debajo de la puerta, la chica rápidamente la tomo.

--Ron, Harry, no se que sucede¡No puedo desaparecer! - les dijo.  
--Hermione escucha, tendrás que intentar pasar el guardapelo por el rabillo de la puerta - dijo Harry.

La chica asintió y así lo hizo, pero el guardapelo era mas ancho y no cabía por la ranura, se pusieron a buscar otra rendija que estuviera mas abierta, por encima de las ventanas frontales, habia otras mas pequeñas y una estaba semi abierta, Hermione la señalo, Harry miro a Ron, este por ser el mas alto se acerco a la ventana, Hermione lo hizo del otro lado pero no alcanzaba, intento utilizar el _Winguardium Leviosa_ pero no tuvo éxito, el guardapelo era a prueba de todo hechizo, a Hermione no le quedo opción mas que aventarlo para que Ron lo atrapara del otro lado.

--¡Ahí va! - dijo la chica por medio de la oreja, Ron asintió.

Hermione lanzo el guardapelo a través de la ventanilla, Ron alzo la mano atrapándolo sin problema, entonces Hermione regreso a un lugar mas amplio, se concentro y sin problema desapareció, reapareciendo fuera de Borgin y Burkes.

--¡Heyy!... he visto lo que hicieron...son unos pequeños delincuentes y bribones.

Una bruja jorobada y medio tuerta la señalaba, Hermione se asusto y salio corriendo, Ron y Harry corrieron aun cubiertos con la capa detrás de ella.

Una vez que regresaron al departamento de los gemelos Harry lanzo la capa al sillón sintiéndose complacido.

--¡Lo hicimos, Lo conseguimos!

Harry y Ron visiblemente entusiasmados de que todo hubiera resultado como pensaban, festejaban haber obtenido el guardapelo prácticamente sin ser descubiertos, Hermione por su parte también se sentía complacida y veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa pero sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían mas y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón sintiéndose extrañamente agotada.

--¡Hermione Estuviste genial! – Ron sonriente se dirigió a ella, la chica solo le sonrió - ¿No te da gusto?...¿Qué sucede? - Ron noto la actitud de su amiga, se sentó a un lado de ella, Harry se agacho enfrente.  
--Estoy bien...es solo que, me siento cansada, sin fuerza y tengo mucho sueño.

Hermione se recostó sobre el hombro de Ron que se quedo un momento inmóvil.

--El guardapelo la debió haber debilitado, será mejor que la dejemos descansar - dijo Harry, Ron asintió.

Este último con cuidado tomo la cabeza de Hermione y se levanto acomodándola en el sillón, tomo una de las cobijas tejidas por la señora Weasley y la cubrió notando en una de sus manos la cortada producto de la lamina de la caja, Hermione habia caído en un sueño profundo.

--Harry, si el guardapelo afecto tanto a Hermione solo con tocarlo¡imagínate que sucederá si lo abres! - le dijo Ron.  
--No pretendo abrirlo Ron, hay que destruirlo - contesto el chico.  
--¿Pero como? - pregunto.  
--Aun no lo se, debo encontrar la manera, Descansa Ron.

Harry se fue a la habitación que los gemelos le habían dejado a Hermione, se recostó en la cama con el guardapelo en la mano, el símbolo de Slytherin brillaba con la luz de la noche, Harry se quedo mirándolo largo rato pensando en como debía destruirlo, como deseaba que Dumbledore estuviera ahí para darle un consejo, una instrucción, pero el tenia que averiguarlo solo.

Ron se habia quedado contemplando a Hermione que dormía, el dedo herido lo tenia un poco amoratado, luego el chico se recostó en el otro sillón, quedándose dormido.

Harry paso horas despierto, no podía de ninguna manera conciliar el sueño, el deseo que lo invadía de terminar con el Horrocruxe era mucho mas grande, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, un poco de emoción, otra parte de tristeza, algo de furia y mucha esperanza, apretó el guardapelo en su mano y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues se sentía temeroso de que si Ron, Hermione o los gemelos se involucraban podían salir lastimados, salio del departamento con su varita en mano y el guardapelo en la otra, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la tienda de los gemelos y con cuidado salio hasta el callejon que se encontraba oscuro y desierto a la mitad de la noche, el viento soplaba moderadamente, Harry se coloco a mitad del callejon, se puso de cuclillas y coloco el guardapelo sobre el empedrado suelo, tomo la varita y trato de recordar todos los hechizos posibles que pudieran destruirlo.

--_¡Finite incantato!_... _¡Diffindo_!... _¡Bombarda_!...

Nada, los hechizos rebotaban en el guardapelo sin provocarle el mínimo rasguño, Harry no tenía idea de que tenía que hacer.

--Como me hace falta Profesor - dijo mirando hacia arriba anhelando que el sabio mago, el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos le dijera lo que habia que hacer.

Harry miro de nuevo el guardapelo, y una imagen se vino a su memoria, el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, el Horrocruxe que Dumbledore habia destruido, recordó haberlo visto sobre una mesita en el despacho del anciano profesor cuando este ya no era mas que una simple joya, Harry comprendió que destruyendo el guardapelo no era la forma de acabar con esa parte del alma de Voldemort, implicaba algo mas, tendría que abrirlo de alguna manera y destruir directamente el alma contenida, el diario de Riddle no habia sido destruido, habia sido atravesado con el colmillo del basilisco y el anillo le habia causado a Dumbledore que la mano se le chamuscara producto de la terrible maldición que tenia, Harry no quería ni pensar lo que le esperaba a él, sobre todo con tantos Horrocruxes mas por destruir.

Tomo el guardapelo y con paso lento y notoriamente mas desanimado que con el que habia llegado, regreso hasta el departamento, se tumbo en la cama buscando respuestas, varias horas después logro quedarse dormido hasta que al poco tiempo, o al menos para el así lo pareció, alguien lo miraba detenidamente.

--¡Aahhhh!

Harry grito al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la cara arrugada y los ojos grandes de Dobby el Elfo Domestico quien lo miraba con atención.

--¡Dobby!... ¿Q-que haces aquí?

Harry tomo sus gafas poniéndoselas, rápidamente se incorporo en la cama enfocando al Elfo que traía unos pantalones muy coloridos, un calcetín azul y un calcetín café.  
--Harry Potter esta preocupado - contesto Dobby, Harry recibió en los ojos una luz que le resplandeció, miro a su lado y ahí estaba el guardapelo, lo tomo de inmediato.  
-¿De que hablas? - le pregunto el muchacho.  
--Harry potter debe acudir a lo que es suyo para encontrar respuestas, ojala Dobby pudiera ayudar a Harry Potter porque el ha ayudado mucho a Dobby, pero hay alguien mas que puede hacerlo señor.  
--Dobby necesito que hables claro, no te entiendo.

Harry no comprendía las palabras del Elfo, mucho menos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana

--Debe averiguarlo solo señor, llame a lo que es suyo… ¡Adiós! - Dobby chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.  
--¡Noo, Dobby regresa!

Harry le dio un golpe al colchón de la cama molesto, lo que menos necesitaba era tener en la cabeza mas cosas que descifrar.

--Harry ¿Estas despierto? -la voz de Ron le llamo del otro lado de la puerta.  
--Si Ron, pasa - el chico pelirrojo entro con una mirada extraña, Harry lo noto -¿Que sucede?  
--Es Hermione...

Harry rápidamente acompaño a Ron a la sala, Hermione seguía recostada en el sillón, tenía sudor en la frente y fiebre, la cortada en su dedo parecía haberse infectado porque este estaba más amoratado y no dejaba de sangrar.

--Creo que es por la cortada - decía Ron asustado.

Harry miro la mano de Hermione que se estaba hinchando y adquiriendo un color morado ennegrecido.

--Hermione… ¿Me escuchas? - Harry trato de despertar a su amiga, ella débilmente abrió los ojos y los miro.  
--¿Ron?... ¿Harry?... ¿Que sucede? – preguntó débilmente.  
--Hermione, esa cortada¿Como te la hiciste? - la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos- ¡Hermione!

Harry la volvió a mover pero Hermione estaba desvanecida, los chicos estaban muy asustados, los gemelos se habían reunido con ellos para ver que sucedía, Fred miro la mano.

--¿Que le paso? - pregunto George.  
--Se corto con algo - dijo Harry tratando de hacerla reaccionar.  
--Una simple cortada no hace eso amigo¿Con que fue? - pregunto Fred.  
--¡Seguramente fue con la caja o con la llave Harry! - dijo Ron sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.  
--Creo que se enveneno -dijo Harry mirando las reacciones y síntomas de Hermione - seguramente la caja estaba encantada con algo para aquel que la toque se envenene y no pueda robar lo que contiene, Hermione corrió con peor suerte al haberse cortado.

Ron escucho lo que Harry habia dicho y sin pensarlo mas salio corriendo.

--¡¡Roon!! - Harry lo miro asombrado, no lo siguió por temor de dejar a Hermione sola.  
--¡Yo iré!

Fred salio a buscar a su hermano y lo vio saliendo de Sortilegios Weasley corriendo por el callejon Diagon a toda velocidad, Fred lo siguió para ver a donde se dirigía hasta que lo vio entrar a la Droguería de Slug y Jigger.

--¡U-una piedra! - le dijo Ron jadeando al encargado.  
--¿Una que? - le pregunto confundido, Ron estaba tan impaciente que ni siquiera noto el olor a huevo y coles podridas que imperaba en el lugar.  
--Un...- no podía recordar el nombre - de esas que te meten en la boca cuando te envenenas  
--¿Un Bezoar?- le pregunto mirándolo sin la certeza de que Ron fuera en realidad un joven Mago.  
--¡Si Eso!...Quiero una por favor¡De prisa! - dijo el chico impacientado.  
--Tengo de varios tamaños¿De cual necesitas? - le pregunto.  
--¡La mas grande que tenga! - dijo sin saber realmente.

Tal vez creyó que, entre más grande, mas efecto tendría, el encargado regreso cargando una roca algo grande que depositò sobre el viejo mostrador de madera, Ron abrió los ojos.

--Pensándola bien, una de tamaño mas normal - dijo el chico - pero por favor¡Dese prisa! - Ron sabía que el tiempo apremiaba y que Hermione estaba muy mal.  
--Aquí tienes, son cuatro sickles - Ron se dio cuenta que no llevaba ni un Knut de dinero, se descubrió vestido con su ropa de dormir.  
--Está bien ¡Yo la pago!

Fred entraba a la Droguería, Ron lo volteo a ver con gesto sorprendido y admirado

--¡Llévalo pronto! - le dijo a Ron quedándose pagando el Bezoar, Ron asintiendo salio de inmediato de regreso a Sortilegios Weasley.

---¡¡Harry!! - entro corriendo al departamento - toma¡Méteselo en la boca!

Le alcanzo el Bezoar a Harry, el chico rápidamente lo tomo y le abrió la boca a Hermione colocándole la piedra en forma de riñón seco.

--Por favor, por favor que funcione - se dijo Harry,

Instantes mas tarde Hermione comenzaba a reaccionar, abrió los ojos los cuales ya tenia ojerosos, Harry le sonrió, Ron sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y necesitò de un lugar para sentarse, Hermione lo busco con los ojos, les extendió la mano sana, ambos chicos la tomaron.

--¡Gracias! -pudo decir.

Harry le toco la frente, la fiebre habia disminuido repentinamente, el color poco a poco le volvía al rostro y la mano se le habia desinflamado, pero aun la cortada se veía prominente. Hermione se quedo recostada un rato mas, Ron se habia sentado en el sillón de al lado sin pronunciar palabra alguna con la mirada un tanto perdida.

--Harry… ¿Lo destruiste? - le pregunto Hermione esperanzada.  
--No... Pero ahora me importa más que tú te recuperes

Hermione se miro la mano, Harry recordó el Hechizo que Tonks habia usado con el para curarle la nariz rota, mismo que el usò para arreglar el labio partido de Demelza Robins cuando Ron la golpeo en el Quidditch, fue por su varita y apuntando el dedo de Hermione dijo

--!_ Episkey_! - la herida dejo de sangrar y se cerro sin dejar rastro de lesión.  
--Gracias Harry - Hermione le sonrió.  
--No me agradezcas a mí, si Ron no hubiera recordado lo del Bezoar…

Harry puso cara de susto, esta sensación ya la habia experimentado dos veces, la primera cuando Ron se habia envenenado con el licor en el despacho del Profesor Slughorn.

Hermione en un esfuerzo se levanto y se aproximo a Ron que seguía sentado escuchando, la muchacha se paro a un lado de el y se inclino dándole un beso en la mejilla.

--Gracias Ronald… - Ron levanto la cara para verla un tanto pasmado, le sonrió torpemente asintiendo.

Después del susto, Harry les contó a sus amigos lo que habia intentado durante la noche y sobre la visita de Dobby y sus palabras que lo habían dejado mas confundido que antes.

--¿¡Por que no me despertaste!? - le reclamo Ron.  
--Porque no quería que se involucraran en eso, seria peligroso, si así¡Ve lo que sucedió con Hermione! - contesto Harry.  
--Lo que me paso lo acepto como mi responsabilidad Harry, estamos contigo en esto, Ron tiene razón - dijo Hermione.  
--Bueno primero coman algo, después pelean - los interrumpió George - te vez mucho mejor Granger  
--Ya me siento mejor.

Ron se acerco a Fred y le agradeció por haber pagado el Bezoar prometiéndole que le pagaría cada sickle, pero el gemelo le dijo que con haberles llevado las orejas extensibles de Zonko habia sido suficiente, pues habían encontrado la manera de mejorar las que ellos fabricaban, y las de Zonko no tendrían comparación.

Los chicos desayunaron mientras Harry seguía contándoles lo que Dobby le habia dicho.

--Dice que debo buscar en lo que es mío... ¡No se porque no dice las cosas como son! - alegaba Harry llevándose un trozo de pan con jalea a la boca.  
--Pues a lo mejor se refiere a buscar en la casa de Godric o en la de Sirius, eso es lo que te pertenece - dijo Ron cortando un pedazo de jamón ahumado.  
--Eso y Kreacher - completo Hermione.

Harry se quedo mirándola como se empinaba el vaso de jugo de calabaza

--En verdad no se que haría sin ustedes chicos - afirmo Harry.

Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se levanto de inmediato, se dirigió a la habitación y tomo el guardapelo, los gemelos ya habia bajado a la tienda y de vuelta en la cocina Harry llamo a Kreacher, el Elfo apareció en medio de un chasquido, su cara de repulsión al mirar a los chicos era indescriptible.

--¿Me ha llamado amo? - dijo inclinándose exageradamente como era su costumbre.  
--Si Kreacher… necesito que me digas si antes ¿Habías visto esto?

Harry le mostró el guardapelo, los ojos del Elfo se abrieron desorbitados, su expresión cambio del odio al temor en un segundo.

--¿Donde ha conseguido el amo eso?.. Eso era de mi amo sangre limpia... ¡Harry Potter solo lo estropeara todo!

Kreacher parecía haber perdido la razón de repente, Harry lo miro confundido y contemplò de nuevo el guardapelo.

--Kreacher… este guardapelo ¿Lo tenia Regulus Black? - pregunto Harry - ¡Contéstame!  
--Debo obedecer lo que Harry Potter me pregunta, pero me niego a hacerlo… - el Elfo temblaba y lloriqueaba cada vez más.  
--Harry lo estas asustando - interfirió Hermione.  
--Kreacher no necesita de la comprensión de la mugrosa sangre sucia, Kreacher prefiere ser atacado por una docena de las más horribles criaturas que estar de acuerdo con una sangre sucia - espeto con desprecio pero su actitud aun era temerosa.  
--Debes obedecer, ahora dime si era de Regulus y ¿Como lo consiguió?- siguió Harry.  
--Kreacher no tiene la cara marcada porque nació así, a Kreacher lo obligaron a beber una maldición… -el Elfo lloriqueaba.  
--¿Maldición?... ¿Que maldición? - pregunto Harry.

Kreacher habia corrido a esconderse detrás de un sillón, estaba agachado temblando y lloriqueando aun mas

--Kreacher, es importante, dímelo – Harry trato de que su tono fuera mas suave y comprensivo.  
--El amo Black lo saco de una cueva, una cueva llena de las mas horribles cosas, Kreacher no quería ir, pero debía obedecer al amo, Kreacher y el amo navegaron en una barca hasta la isla y Kreacher tuvo que beber la maldición - el Elfo soltó un chillido agudo semejante a un puerco en el matadero.

Harry comprendió como Regulus Black se habia hecho con el guardapelo, tenia razón en que no lo habia podido conseguir el solo asi que se llevo a Kreacher con el para que realizara todas las pruebas y así estar libre y sano para robar el guardapelo y colocar el falso Horrocruxe en la vasija. Como Dumbledore le habia dicho, la barca estaba hechizada para que dos magos no pudieran navegarla, Regulus era un joven y Kreacher, un Elfo Domestico, un ser tan inferior para los magos que solo obedece ordenes obligado a cumplirlas y que no delataría a Regulus con nadie en ese momento.

--Te hizo beber la poción de la vasija… esta bien Kreacher, no tienes porque temer ahora - Harry levanto al Elfo del suelo - pero dime… alguna vez Regulus ¿Intento abrirlo o hacer algo con el?  
--Muchas veces, pero el amo no lo logro, paso días y noches sin dormir tratando de destruirlo hasta que… lo mataron, Kreacher guardo la reliquia por años y ahora Harry Potter la tiene¿Como es eso posible?  
--Voy a destruirla, tal como Regulus quería... Kreacher no debes hablar con nadie más sobre esto¿Esta bien?

El Elfo se limpio las gruesas lágrimas mirando el rostro firme pero amable de Harry, el Elfo se inclino.

--Kreacher solo tiene un amo ahora, y ese es Harry Potter, Kreacher lo obedecerá.  
--Gracias, ya puedes irte - Kreacher desapareció en un segundo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado sorprendidos.  
--Pobre Kreacher - dijo Hermione con verdadera pena.  
--Ahora sabemos porque luce tan... - dijo Ron sin completar la frase, Hermione le hizo una mueca - .bien, ya sabemos como Regulus obtuvo el Horrocruxe, pero ahora ¿Como hay que destruirlo?, según lo que nos dices es irrompible - le dijo Ron a Harry, el chico de la cicatriz asintió.  
--Tal vez un hechizo no logre destruirlo - comento Hermione - debemos pensar como El... ¿De que manera resguardaríamos un pedazo de nuestra alma?  
--Harry ¿Y si Slughorn sabe como hacerlo?, el fue el que le dijo a Riddle como crearlos, tal vez el sepa como destruirlos - dijo Ron.  
--Eso implicaría volver a Hogwarts y antes de que comiencen las clases es imposible, no podemos aparecernos allá y el expreso de Hogwarts sale hasta finales de mes. Además yo pude sacarle esa información a Slughorn porque estaba ebrio, se rehusaba a decir algo¿No lo recuerdan?  
--Debemos intentarlo Harry, es la única posible respuesta que tenemos ahora -contesto Hermione - El problema es el tiempo - Asintió la chica.  
--Esta bien, volveremos a Hogwarts cuando sea tiempo, por ahora habrá que buscar los otros.

Harry pensando en el siguiente Horrocruxe, recordando su conversación con Dumbledore, los que ya tenían identificados eran el guardapelo y la copa de Hufflepuff, así que ese seria su siguiente objetivo.


	12. El Armario de Ryddle

**CAPITULO 12**

**El Armario de Ryddle**

Harry habia decidido dejar la destrucción del Guardapelo para después cuando tuvieran oportunidad de hablar con el profesor Slughorn, se habia propuesto entonces encontrar el siguiente Horrocruxe que Dumbledore le habia señalado como altamente probable, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, aquella que el Joven Tom Ryddle habia extraído de la mansión de la anciana Hepzibah Smith junto con el guardapelo.

--Hay algo que aun no les he contado.

Harry se dirigió a sus dos amigos mientras habían aguardado unos días antes de continuar con su búsqueda, Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de los gemelos.

--Dumbledore ya tenía identificados algunos de los Horrocruxes a parte del guardapelo.  
--¿Ah si? – Ron abrió los ojos.  
--¿Tu sabes cuales son Harry?- se apresuro a preguntar Hermione, el chico asintió.  
--Me dijo que Voldemort probablemente habia creado seis con objetos que representaban un inmenso valor para el - Ron y Hermione asintieron porque Harry ya les habia dicho anteriormente cuantos eran.  
--Están el Diario y el guardapelo - dijo Ron.  
--Y el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt - completo Hermione.  
--Si, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que haya usado una copa que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff, eso lo vimos en un recuerdo.  
--Bien ya van 4 – señalo Ron.  
--El quinto y el sexto aun no lo se con certeza, Dumbledore me hablo de Nagini  
--¿La serpiente? - Hermione frunció el entrecejo - No seria muy arriesgado confiarle parte de tu alma a...  
--A otro ser vivo, si - completo Harry - yo pregunte lo mismo, pero Dumbledore tenia razón, Nagini es el único ser al que "estima" - Harry hizo una mueca torciendo los ojos – además, suponiendo que intentaba hacer 6 y como no pudo realizar un Horrocruxe a partir de mi muerte, tuvo que hacerlo después, con la muerte del anciano Bryce, y su unión con Nagini es algo que el valora y es por eso que Dumbledore creía que la serpiente podría ser uno de ellos - Ron y Hermione escuchaban atentos sacando sus conclusiones.  
--¿Y el sexto? - pregunto Ron.  
--Bueno, como el guardapelo era de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff, Dumbledore supuso que otro de los Horrocruxes podría ser algo que perteneció a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw.  
--Ese sujeto si que no perdía el tiempo - dijo Ron - entonces hay seis.  
--Siete Ronald - le corrigió Hermione, el chico la miro - el mismo Voldemort es un Horrocruxe, de otra manera no estaría vivo.  
--Si - afirmo Harry - así es... hay que destruirlos todos antes de destruirlo a el, sino seria inútil.  
--Si que la tenemos difícil - Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza se la froto con desesperación.  
--¿Y alguna idea de donde pudiera estar la copa? -le pregunto Hermione a Harry que se rascaba la cabeza.  
--Ni una… - el chico fijo su mirada al exterior por la ventana- O… tal vez si - de repente volteo hacia ellos - Tendremos que empacar e irnos de nuevo.  
--¡Esperaba que dijeras eso! - contesto Ron emocionado, Hermione solo dio un suspiro.

Los tres empezaron de inmediato a recoger sus cosas, Harry guardo muy bien el guardapelo, tomo su valija, la jaula de Hedwig y salio a reunirse con Ron y con Hermione que estaban atentos mirando por la ventana algo que se acercaba.

--Ya estoy listo.  
--Ron¿No es esa?... - Hermione miraba con atención, cada vez mas cerca se distinguía el revoloteo de unas alas pequeñas  
--¡Ohh rayos! apuesto a que son malas noticias - dijo Ron.

Harry se acerco a ellos, Pig la pequeña lechuza de Ron llegaba lo que parecía agotada del vuelo, cargando en el pico tres sobres.

--¡Oh Dios¡Oh No! - dijo Hermione al tomarlos y notar que provenían de Hogwarts, habia una pequeña nota junto con ellos, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_¡Hola Chicos!_

_El día de hoy recibí mis calificaciones de los TIMOS, un poco atrasadas por cierto, el caso es que también llegaron las de ustedes por eso se las mando, espero se encuentren bien, mamá y papá les mandan saludos._

_Ginny_

_P.d. Besos Harry_

Hermione tomo los sobres y repartió a sus amigos, cada quien abrió el suyo y comenzaron a leer en voz queda.

_Debido a los acontecimientos suscitados en el anterior año escolar, razón por la cual no se aplicaron los exámenes de EXTASIS para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, se tomo la determinación de calificar a los alumnos en base a las aptitudes mostradas en clase durante el tiempo que duro el periodo escolar para que así pudieran reanudar sus clases este año._

**Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas**

**Resultados de Harry James Potter**

Encantamientos: S  
Herbólogia: S  
Transformaciones: S

Adivinación S  
Pociones: E  
Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Harry termino de leer, al mirar su calificación de pociones sintió un hueco en el alma, sabia que esa calificación no la merecía, sobre todo después de haberse enterado que el libro que habia utilizado para realizar todas las tareas habia pertenecido a Snape, uno de los seres que mas despreciaba, la otra calificación que también le sorprendía era justamente la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, tener a Snape como maestro habia sido horrible y era obvio que éste no se habia presentado ante McGonagall para darle su reporte del desempeño de los alumnos.

--¡Tengo un Extraordinario en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! - repuso Ron admirado.  
--Supongo que a todos nos dieron la máxima calificación en esa clase, McGonagall estuvo combatiendo a los mortifagos junto con nosotros, aunque la verdad, no la merecemos - dijo la chica con mirada triste después de lo que resulto esa noche - ¿A ti como te fue Harry?  
--Bien supongo… pero eso no importa ya.

Con tono apachurrado comentó Harry, pues también deseaba que todo fuera normal y regresar a su lugar favorito, a ese Colegio rodeado de sus amigos, todo era tan diferente ya.

--Por lo menos sabemos que podríamos seguir cursando los EXTASIS de séptimo si volviéramos.

Hermione miró a Harry un tanto esperanzada, ella más que nadie quería volver al Colegio y culminar sus estudios, no por nada era considerada la alumna más inteligente y destacada de su curso, pero también apoyaba incondicionalmente a Harry y en estos momentos eso era lo más importante.

--Se lo que quieres decir Hermione, pero no podemos, por lo menos yo no...Si tú quieres volver puedes hacerlo.  
--No Harry o volvemos los tres o ninguno.

Hermione miro a Ron que asintió de acuerdo con ella. Los pergaminos venían firmados por la profesora Minerva McGonagall y debajo de su nombre se podía leer el titulo de Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Harry doblo su pergamino y lo devolvió al sobre, Hermione seguía inspeccionando sus calificaciones, Extraordinarios en todas sus materias, algo que la hubiera puesto muy feliz en otras circunstancias.

--Bien pues¿Ya es hora de irnos no? - dijo Ron.

Tomo a Pig poniéndole una carta en el pico para que la llevara a la Madriguera confirmando la recepción de los resultados, la pequeña lechuza lo miro, lo que podía entenderse como suplicante que la dejara descansar pero Ron no entendió eso y la mando a casa.

--¿A donde vamos a ir? - pregunto Hermione haciéndose con un pedazo de pan.  
--He estado pensando en los lugares donde Voldemort ha guardado los Horrocruxes…  
--Tu crees que… ¿En Hogwarts pueda haber uno? - se adelanto a preguntar Ron - Digo, el diario estaba ahí.  
--No Ron, el Diario llego a Hogwarts por Lucius Malfoy a través Ginny ¿Recuerdas? – le pregunto Harry, su amigo asintió.  
--Si, y el guardapelo llego a una cueva... ¡O sea que la copa podría estar en cualquier lugar! - completo Hermione un tanto exasperada.  
--Bueno pero esque… no era una cueva cualquiera Hermione. Cuando Tom Ryddle era un niño, visito ese lugar con sus compañeros del orfanato, llevo a dos de ellos a esa cueva y algo muy malo les paso, recuerdo que la directora dijo que nunca habían vuelto a ser los mismos.  
--¡Que barbaridad! - pudo decir Ron - entonces, lo que dices es que, probablemente los Horrocruxes estén escondidos en lugares que Vo-Voldemort ya ha visitado.  
--Si Ron, eso es lo que pienso, el anillo estaba escondido en las ruinas de la casa de los Gaunt, la familia de su madre, el guardapelo lo oculto en la cueva, en la época en que Ryddle robo la copa de Hufflepuff y el guardapelo el trabajaba en Borgin y Burkes.  
--¿¡Tu crees que la haya escondido ahí!? - pregunto Ron esperanzado pues la tienda de artefactos oscuros les quedaba a solo unos minutos.  
--¡No!... seria un lugar muy inseguro, el guardapelo fue a dar ahí por lo que ya sabemos, pero Ryddle después de robar esos objetos ya no volvió a Borgin y Burkes, desapareció por un tiempo, nadie supo de el, seguramente en ese lapso creo los Horrocruxes tres y cuatro.  
--El guardapelo y la copa - repuso Hermione, Harry asintió.  
--Esa misma noche Dumbledore me mostró otro recuerdo, era de él con Voldemort, habia pasado tiempo desde que habia robado los objetos de Hepzibah Smith, y ahora que recuerdo, por su rostro podría jurar que ya habia dividido parte de su alma porque, estaba pálido y ojeroso, muy siniestro.  
--¿Que era lo que quería con esa visita? - pregunto Ron.  
--Pretendía que Dumbledore le permitiera dar clases en Hogwarts, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - a Ron casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión y Hermione ahogo un gritillo.  
--¿Te imaginas?... si Snape nos pareció horrible, solo pensar que el mago mas tenebroso nos diera clase… - repuso Ron.

Harry habia visto la actitud de Dumbledore en el recuerdo y como el mismo se lo habia confirmado, dejar que Voldemort enseñara en el castillo era algo impensable, todos los recuerdos que Harry miro a través del pensadero no los habia analizado realmente hasta ahora, trataba de recordar el mas mínimo detalle de cada uno, algo que le diera una pista de donde pudo Voldemort haber pasado esos años entre el robo de los objetos y la visita que hizo a Dumbledore esa noche.

--Creo que tendremos que ir al Orfanato y a la casa de Hepzibah Smith -les dijo Harry mirándolos fijamente, Hermione miro a Ron que tenia la vista un poco perpleja, ambos chicos asintieron.  
--Debemos buscar donde sea - repuso Hermione.  
--Bien, tendremos que hacerlo mediante la aparición, no podemos perder tiempo tomando trenes y la red flu no nos funcionara - repuso Harry, Ron abrió los ojos asombrado.  
--¡P-pero Harry!... No tenemos licencia para aparecernos, además… ¡Son lugares muy lejos!  
--Ya lo se Ron, pero no tenemos alternativa, además, estoy seguro que no tendremos problema¿Verdad? – se dirigió Harry sin certeza a Hermione que solo los escuchaba.  
--Harry tu sabes que a mi no me parece bien que hagamos las cosas así, pero... creo que no nos queda de otra - contesto la chica, Ron arqueo los ojos un tanto preocupado.  
--Bien… pero¿No creen que debemos practicar un poco primero? - pregunto el chico pelirrojo.  
--Ron tiene razón - dijo Hermione - tu primero Harry.

El chico asintió, dirigiéndose a un espacio libre señalo el punto en el que iba a reaparecer, Ron y Hermione se hicieron a un lado, Harry en todo caso era el mas experimentado, se habia transportado junto con Dumbledore a la cueva, sin embargo, era muy distinto hacerlo solo, se concentro en las tres D's respiro profundo y cerro los ojos desapareciendo y reapareciendo en la otra esquina, el único detalle era que no era en la esquina que el habia señalado.

--Creo que te fallo un poco la brújula - le dijo Ron riendo.  
--¡No es gracioso Ronald!, si no reaparece en el lugar que tiene propuesto es muy arriesgado, aquí fueron unos cuantos metros, pero podrían ser kilómetros de distancia y terminaría perdido...es tu turno ahora.

El muchacho largucho se paro en la esquina, se sentía asustado, nunca habia logrado una aparición perfecta y no se habia tomado el tiempo de seguir practicando.

--Recuerda, determinación, desenvoltura, destino - le indico Hermione.

Ron le lanzo una miradilla, señalo donde pretendía aparecer y cerrando los ojos con fuerza desapareció reapareciendo sin abrir los ojos y sin moverse.

--¿Que sucedió? -pregunto aun inmóvil.  
--¡¡Lo hiciste!! - grito Hermione.

Ron abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse en el lugar que habia señalado, se toco el pecho y la cara para comprobar que estaba completo, esbozo una sonrisa mas confiada.

--¡Estuviste genial!

Hermione sonriente sintió un gran deseo de abrazar a su amigo pero se contuvo solamente apretándole firmemente el brazo, Ron sintió un calor inusual en el rostro y no podía dejar de sonreír, por su parte, Harry los miraba y solo levanto la mirada al cielo con una mueca chistosa.

--Muy bien, creo que fue suficiente practica, confío en que con ustedes dos podamos llegar a nuestro destino con determinación y desenvoltura - dijo Harry y los tres se echaron a reír.

Los chicos terminaron de alistar sus cosas, bajaron para despedirse de los gemelos y agradecerles por todo, Fred estaba tratando de safarse de una niña de unos 12 años que habia ingerido un filtro de amor por equivocación y no podía quitársela de encima mientras que George reordenaba los artículos que estaban en el lugar equivocado, Harry les pidió hacerse cargo de Hedwig, no podía ir cargando tantas cosas si pretendían aparecerse con éxito, solo llevaban lo indispensable.

Salieron de Sortilegios Weasley con la esperanza de regresar pronto, caminaron por el Callejon Diagon hasta una parte más despejada asegurándose que no los veía nadie.

--¡Hagámoslo!

Harry se coloco en medio de Ron y de Hermione, los tomo a cada uno del brazo, Harry era el único que conocía donde estaban ubicados los lugares, cerraron los ojos y de pronto sintieron como un embudo los succionaba presionándoles el pecho dificultándoles la respiración hasta no aguantar mas, creían haber llegado al limite de poder soportarlo cuando de pronto la presión fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, abrieron los ojos, habían llegado a un poblado, los tres comenzaron a girar sus cabezas ubicando el lugar.

--¿Lo conseguimos? - pregunto Ron dudoso.

Hermione no reconocía nada de ese lugar pero Harry si, del otro lado de la calle vio el antiguo edificio rodeado por unas rejas, el amplio patio y el mismo semblante sombrío del cuadrado recinto, estaban en alguna calle de Londres frente al orfanato donde Tom Ryddle habia pasado su niñez.

--¡Si! Lo conseguimos - contesto Harry sintiéndose muy satisfecho - este es el orfanato.

El chico cruzo la calle, sus amigos lo siguieron, Harry rápidamente abrió la reja y se dirigió a la entrada subiendo los escalones, toco a la puerta y después de unos segundos, la misma muchacha que en aquel entonces recibió al joven Dumbledore, ahora de aspecto desgarbado y con bastantes años y kilos mas encima, abrió la puerta.

-¿Si? - les pregunto al mirarlos.  
--Hola...amm yo se que esta visita es de improviso pero me preguntaba si ¿Podría recibirnos la directora de este instituto?

Harry se dirigió a ella con tono calmado y cordial, Ron y Hermione sonrieron gentiles ante la mujer que los examinaba con la mirada.

--Lo siento no pueden venir sin previa cita, la directora tiene muchas ocupaciones.  
--Es muy importante, no se si usted lo recuerde pero, hace muchos años un hombre, Albus Dumbledore vino a hablar con ella.

Harry miro los ojos de la mujer que trato de hacer memoria, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

--Lo siento, pero si gustan puedo decirle que vinieron para que les de una cita otro día  
--¡Pero tiene que ser hoy! - Harry subió el tono desesperado, Hermione le apretó el brazo sin dejar de sonreír.  
--Verá, lo que sucede es que es muy importante que hablemos con ella, es sobre un chico que vivió aquí de pequeño…Tom Ryddle - Hermione lo dijo con voz pausada.  
--¿Tom?... de ese chico no hemos sabido nada en años - repuso la mujer – Pero, ese Dumbledore que dices¿No era un hombre estrafalario?  
--¡No! - enfatizo Harry sintiendo la ofensa como propia.  
--Mmm bueno, entonces supongo que no es el que pensaba, muy bien, que tengan buen día¡Adiós!

Entonces Harry recordó el atuendo que el profesor vestía en esa cita, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, el muchacho reacciono.

--¡No! Espere – la puerta se volvió a abrir – esta bien, si … podría decirse que si, el era un poco… estrafalario - termino Harry diciendo la ultima palabra en tono casi imperceptible, pues sentía que insultaba al que consideraba su mentor.  
--¿Lo era¿No me digas que murió?… ¿El de la vestimenta púrpura y barbas caoba?

La mujer preguntaba como si de pronto se hubiera interesado en la vida de Dumbledore.

--Si – contesto Harry secamente, la mujer levemente sorprendida solo levanto las cejas.  
--Bueno, esta bien, esperen aquí y veré que puedo hacer – los chicos asintieron.

--Harry tienes que aprender a controlarte¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho? - le reprocho Hermione tan pronto la mujer se habia alejado.  
--Es crucial que hablemos con esa señora hoy Hermione, además¿Como pudo llamar a Dumbledore estrafalario? - repuso con enfado.  
--¡Relájate Harry, la verdad esque no podrás negar que los atuendos que Dumbledore usaba no eran precisamente acordes a su edad, si yo me vistiera con esos colores me pondrían como atracción en la tienda de Fred y George - repuso Ron, a Harry se le escapo una sonrisilla imaginándose aquello.

La mujer regreso parándose en la puerta.

--Pueden pasar - les dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Harry que se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones se levanto de un brinco, y los tres entraron siguiéndola, niños y niñas bien portados e infundados en un modelo similar pero mas moderno del uniforme escolar gris que Harry recordaba haber visto en la memoria, caminaban por los pasillos, algunos miraban a los chicos detenidamente, otros se secreteaban y mas directamente los apuntaban, no era común que recibieran visitas, Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta de ver esas caritas comprendiendo que no tenían en la vida mas que ellos mismos y se sintió afortunada de tener a sus padres y a sus amigos, Ron noto la expresión de su amiga y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, Hermione lo miro y Ron le respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva, pues el a pesar de sus reniegos, sabia que, si bien era difícil ser miembro de una gran familia, era un millón de veces preferible a estar solo.

Llegaron hasta una habitación, la que hacia de despacho y salita recibidora, habia unos sillones mas nuevos que los que Harry recordaba, el escritorio estaba lleno de hojas y en una mesilla esquinera habia unas cuantas botellas de licor, los chicos se sentaron a esperar.

--Ahora la llamo - les dijo la mujer saliendo del cuartucho - ¡Señora Cole!

Se alcanzaron a oír los gritos por el pasillo, varios minutos después, una anciana mujer de espalda curveada, flacucha, pero menos alta que como Harry la recordaba, entro apoyada por un bastón, caminando despacio por aquella puerta, Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

--¿Señora Cole? – se acerco Harry, la mujer que ahora llevaba unas gafas levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a través de los cristales.  
--Me dijeron que me buscaban...bien¿En que les puedo servir?

La mujer se dirigió hasta la silla detrás del escritorio, se sentó cansada dando un fuerte suspiro, dio una miradilla a la mesita esquinera y después a Harry señalándole algo con la cabeza, pronto el muchacho comprendió que la mujer le pedía que le acercara una de las botellas y un vaso, Harry tomo la que se veía mas clara y mas llena y se la acerco, no le intereso saber que contenía.

--Venimos porque nos interesa saber sobre una persona que estuvo aquí - comenzó Harry - Tom Ryddle.

La anciana que se servia licor en el vaso al oír aquel nombre titubeo y parte del chorro cayo fuera sobre el escritorio mojando unas hojas, Harry le tomo la botella ayudándole.

--Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre - dijo ella mirándolo - pero ¿Como es que tu sabes de Tom? ustedes son muy jóvenes  
-- Oh, créame, lo conocemos bien - Harry sintió un escalofrío que le erizo la piel.  
--¡Si! el era nuestro maestro - se apresuro a decir Hermione al notar que Harry se habia quedado como perdido.  
--Ohh así que ¿Tom se convirtió en maestro?... ¿De que escuela? - pregunto interesada, Hermione no supo que contestar, Ron tampoco decía nada, Harry reacciono.  
--Hogwarts - dijo simplemente.

La mujer puso gesto extraño mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca y se lo bebía de un trago, en eso no habia cambiado pudo notar Harry.

--¿Donde queda ese Hogwarts?... recuerdo la vez que un profesor vino buscando a Tom me dijo que iría a ese colegio, nosotros no tuvimos objeción en dejarlo ir, al contrario el tiempo que ese chiquillo la pasaba lejos de aquí parecía que todo mejoraba considerablemente, pero nunca nos dijo nada sobre su colegio, sin embargo podíamos notar que le encantaba estar allá.  
--Si, fue un alumno destacado - repuso Harry.  
--Ya lo creo¡Para haberse convertido en profesor! - afirmo la anciana al momento de servirse otro trago - ¿Y bien¿Que quieren saber de el?, no creo que haya mas que saber aquí que lo que pudieron conocer allá  
--Bueno esque, el profesor Ryddle ya no es maestro de Hogwarts y creemos que tiene problemas, pensamos que sabiendo mas sobre su vida, podríamos encontrar la manera de ayudarlo - Hermione hablo con tal seguridad que por un segundo Harry y Ron se creyeron la historia.  
--Díganos, Después de que el se fue para siempre de aquí¿Llego a regresar? - pregunto Ron.  
--Un par de veces, ahora que dicen que tenia problemas, ya lo creo que los tenia, se le veía muy mal, tenia un aspecto desastroso, me toco hablar con el, pero me dijo que solo habia vuelto para recoger unas cosas que habia dejado en su habitación y que no volveria jamás.  
--¡Ohh me encantaría ver su antigua habitación! - repuso Hermione con una chispa de emoción, Ron y Harry se dieron una miradilla.  
--No hay gran cosa ahí, lo único es, que ninguno de los chicos que ha sido acomodado en ese cuarto dura mas de un día, dicen que por las noches no pueden dormir, el cuarto esta vacío… si les interesa, Faustina los llevara, yo estoy cansada y debo aprovechar que los chicos están en su hora de comida para descansar los ojos un momento… ¡¡Faustina!! …

La anciana se acomodo sobre la vieja silla, se sirvió más licor y se lo fue bebiendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

--¿Si Señora Cole? – la mujer desgarbada que les habia abierto la puerta, entro.

--Lleva a los jovencitos a la antigua habitación de Tom Ryddle.  
--Gracias, ha sido muy amable - le dijo Harry, ella ya con los ojos cerrados, solo hizo un ademán con la mano para que se alejaran.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho siguiendo a la mujer, subieron una escalinata de piedra hasta el segundo piso y al final del pasillo llegaron hasta la puerta, Harry conocía el camino muy bien, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que lo pusiera en evidencia con la tal Faustina, sin embargo, contrario a como lo recordaba, esa área ahora se encontraba totalmente vacía, no habia ningún niño rondando por ahí.

--Aquí es - dijo abriendo la puerta.

En la sombría y fría habitación no habia mas que un viejo camastro, el armario, y una mesita con una lámpara polvienta.

--Me quedaría con ustedes pero… debo ir a… me esperan en la cocina… con permiso.

Era claro que a Faustina le incomodaba estar ahí, y ciertamente se sentía una atmósfera diferente al resto del orfanato.

--No se preocupe, solo estaremos un rato y ya conocemos la salida – repuso Harry sonriente, la mujer no dijo nada y cerro la puerta dejándolos ahí dentro.  
--¡Vaya! con razón el hombre esta demente - dijo Ron mirando aquel depresivo lugar - cualquiera que tenga que vivir aquí preferiría volverse loco  
--Esto explica muchas cosas - comento Hermione.  
--¿No me digan que ahora sienten lastima por el? - pregunto Harry pasando su dedo por la mesita dejando un rastro sobre el polvo.  
--No es eso, pero realmente tuvo una vida difícil y no me sorprende que se haya convertido en lo que es – repuso la chica.  
--No Hermione, Voldemort era detestable desde antes de nacer, desde antes de saber que era mago¿Por que crees que la Señora Cole dice que cuando Dumbledore vino para notificarle de Hogwarts se alegro de que Ryddle se fuera aunque eran solo periodos al año?, su presencia aquí perturbaba a los otros chicos.

Harry detuvo su mirada en el armario y recordó como Dumbledore habia lanzado un hechizo sobre este incendiándolo en llamas para luego dejarlo tal y como estaba, Ron se acerco a mirarse en el espejo que cubría las puertas del armario cuando de pronto, este comenzó a sacudirse obligándolo a pegar un brinco hacia atrás.

--¡No puede ser! - repuso Harry asombrado.  
--¿Que sucede? - pregunto Hermione

La chica se coloco un poco atrás de Ron, Harry se dirigió con paso firme al armario que seguía sacudiéndose y lo abrió de par en par, el movimiento ceso, el armario se encontraba completamente vacío.

-- P-pero… ¿Que?

Harry quien tenia la esperanza de encontrar una vieja caja de cartón con objetos robados a otros niños, agacho la mirada confundido y se volteo para quedar frente a Hermione y a Ron que miraban sin entender.

--¡¡Harryyy cuidado!! - alcanzo a gritar Ron.

De los estantes y de las puertas, se empezaron a formar unas manos que se alzaban de la misma madera y se aferraban a la ropa, al cabello y a cada parte que podían de Harry, el chico se sacudió para safarse y sus amigos lo jalaban con el mismo propósito, pero 3 pares de manos no fueron suficientes comparadas con aquellas decenas que salían del armario, de pronto las puertas se cerraron de golpe y Harry como si hubiera sido tragado por el armario, habia desaparecido ante la atónita mirada de Ron y de Hermione.


	13. El Cuarto Horrocruxe

**CAPITULO 13**

**El Cuarto Horrocruxe**

Ron Y Hermione se habían quedado mudos de la impresión que en un parpadeo Harry no estaba.

--¡¡Harryy!! - Ron gritaba a su amigo golpeando las puertas cerradas del armario - ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!  
--Si pero ¡Baja la voz! si alguien viene creerán que estamos locos y nos sacaran y no podremos saber que paso.

Hermione estaba aturdida, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Ron intentaba abrir las puertas pero estas parecían haberse sellado.

--¡No podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada Hermione!  
--¡Lo se!... esto debe ser un traslador - dijo Hermione aproximándose al armario.  
--¿Que?... ¡Los trasladores no tienen seres atrapados adentro que te succionan!  
--No es un traslador cualquiera Ron… he leído sobre estos... Voldemort debió aplicarle algún hechizo, claramente solo funciono con Harry, lo que no se es ¿Por que? y... ¿A donde lo habrá llevado?

Hermione fijo su mirada en el viejo y polviento armario mientras que Ron seguía intentando abrirlo con todas sus fuerzas y con cuanto hechizo se le ocurría.

--¿Que vamos a hacer? - pregunto el chico desesperado, Hermione lo miro sin tener la respuesta.

Harry cayo de golpe sobre un campo grande, el lugar estaba sombrío y desierto, lentamente se levanto incorporándose, acomodándose los anteojos y mirando a su alrededor, unos cuantos arbustos se extendían enfrente y detrás de ellos una gran casona visiblemente abandonada, Harry se acerco con paso calmado, en su bolsillo llevaba su varita la cual identifico palpando para estar seguro que la traía consigo, volteo hacia atrás con la esperanza de que Ron y Hermione llegarían de un momento a otro, pero luego comprendió que no habia sido posible que ellos pasaran a través del armario, sin embargo la misma pregunta que Hermione se formuló, la tenia el en la cabeza¿Por que el se habia trasladado ahí y Que era ese lugar?.

Harry se apresuro a la entrada de la casona y apenas lo hizo encontró un aire familiar en ese lugar, camino hasta el salón principal y no tuvo duda de que se encontraba en la vieja mansión de Hepzibah Smith, el armario era algo que Voldemort habia convertido en traslador desde el orfanato hasta la mansión de Hepzibah.

Harry recordó que la Señora Cole les habia dicho que Voldemort habia regresado un par de veces al orfanato a recoger unas cosas, cosa que ella creyó sin problema gracias a su constante estado de relajación consecuencia de la Ginebra y otros licores, pero lo que Tom Ryddle realmente habia hecho era una puerta que lo llevaría a la mansión de Hepzibah después de haberla asesinado y de haber robado el guardapelo y la copa, de esta manera como nadie en el mundo mágico sabia que habia pasado su infancia en ese lugar, no tenia riesgo de ser visto, Voldemort justo después de que Hepzibah murió dejo su trabajo en Borgin y Burkes sin dejar rastro ni huella de donde podía haber ido, pero ya lo tenia todo planeado, solo espero a que los familiares de Hepzibah se dieran cuenta del robo, recogieron las demás pertenencias que quedaban en la casa dejándola abandonada, a Hokey, la Elfina domestica la hallaron culpable de asesinar a su ama por una modificación de memoria en la cual confeso ser culpable y fue sentenciada por el ministerio, liberando de toda sospecha al joven empleado de Borgin y Burkes que para ese entonces ya se habia marchado.

Sin empleo y con intención de empezar a formar lo que ahora todo mundo temía, al joven Ryddle no le quedo mas que volver la vieja mansión de su padre, sintiéndose amo y señor de la misma, pues una vez que habia asesinado a su progenitor muggle y a sus abuelos, se creyó con el derecho de posesionarse de la propiedad, convirtiéndola en su guarida, aquella que Harry ya habia visitado en sueños. Con el paso del tiempo Voldemort creo los Horrocruxes tres y cuatro, se alió de sus seguidores llamándolos mortifagos, razón por la cual en el recuerdo de Dumbledore sus facciones se denotaban demacradas, pálidas y tenebrosas. Lo cual no dejaba duda de que para entonces los Horrocruxes uno y dos correspondientes al diario y el anillo de Sorvolo, ya habían sido creados.

Harry se encontraba sentado en un viejo sillón que habia quedado como parte del destartalado mobiliario de la casa, con las manos en la cabeza estaba atando todas esas conclusiones que como un gran destello de luz habían llegado a su mente, pero aun tenia un inmenso mar de dudas, si la mansión de Hepzibah estaba vacía¿Por que razón Voldemort la mantenía enlazada mediante el armario con el orfanato?, la única posibilidad que a Harry se le ocurrió, fue que la casa era el lugar donde Voldemort habia ocultado el cuarto Horrocruxe, Harry se concentro aun mas en los recuerdos vistos en el pensadero, la anciana Hepzibah tenia la casa llena de artículos por doquier, pero en cuanto a las piezas de valor, esas las tenia muy bien resguardadas en una caja y en lugares que solo ella y Hokey la Elfina conocían bajo sortilegios difíciles de adivinar, de alguna manera Voldemort los habia descubierto, lo mas seguro era que habia obligado a la Elfina a revelarlos y de esa manera se hizo de las piezas, marchándose dejando a la pobre y anciana Elfina con el cuerpo inerte y envenenado de su ama. Cuando los familiares regresaron a buscar y se dieron cuenta del robo, Voldemort confió en que ya no regresarían de nuevo quedando la casa como un lugar seguro y perfecto para ocultar otra parte de su alma.

Harry comenzó a recorrer la casa en busca de los escondites, miro detrás de algunos cuadros viejos que quedaron colgando en las paredes, subió a las habitaciones y las inspecciono, pero todo parecía normal a excepción del ambiente sombrío que rodeaba el lugar. El chico se encontraba de pie a la mitad del pasillo que conectaba las escaleras con el resto de las habitaciones, cansado de buscar decidió volver a la planta baja a recorrerla de nuevo pero al pisar uno de los escalones de madera este cedió y la pierna derecha del muchacho se fue al fondo provocándole un fuerte golpe en su parte mas sensible, mas fue el tiempo que tardo en reaccionar cuando el resto de la madera no soporto el peso y se abrió, Harry no pudo sostenerse y cayo al piso con algunas cortadas en las manos y una gran cantidad de polvo sobre si.

El lugar estaba húmedo, completamente en penumbras, era una especie de cámara, el chico saco su varita y comenzó a alumbrarse, miro hacia arriba viendo la magnitud del agujero que se habia hecho en la escalera de madera, luego comenzó a recorrer aquel espacio, parecía vacío, en las paredes habia unos extraños bordes, como si fueran piedras sin forma empalmadas una sobre otras de un color grisáceo oscuro. Aquel lugar no podía ser uno de los escondites donde Hepzibah guardaba sus piezas, Harry estaba debajo de la casa, era mas bien como un sótano al cual habia llegado por una gran golpe de suerte, el muchacho continuo recorriendo el lugar cuando unos sonidos parecidos al desprendimiento de un cerro se comenzaron a oír, el miedo se fue apoderando de Harry quien permaneció inmóvil tratando de identificar de donde provenía aquel ruido que en un segundo habia cesado, retomo su recorrido y algunos metros enfrente con el reflejo de la luz de su varita, un resplandor llamo su atención, se acerco de prisa y frente a el se hallaba una caja de cristal conteniendo dentro una copa dorada con dos asas finas y la imagen de un tejon grabada.

--¡La copa!

Harry se quedo mirándola por un segundo, no lo podía creer, casi sin esfuerzo habia logrado encontrar el cuarto Horrocruxe, lo tenia frente a el en lo que parecía una simple caja de cristal, tan frágil como el viento, Harry dio unos golpecillos a la caja con la varita para comprobar que no era una ilusión, la caja parecía que con cualquier contacto brusco se quebraría y dejaría libre la copa.

--No puede ser tan sencillo - se dijo Harry mirándola.

La caja tenia una tapa la cual cuidadosamente Harry levanto pero apenas lo hizo, el interior se lleno de un humo negro envolviendo la copa perdiéndose de vista, Harry metió la mano para tomarla pero no habia nada ahí, era como si la caja se encontrara vacía.

--_¡Lumos! _

Harry metió la varita en la caja, pero el resplandor era muy poco entre aquella nube oscura

--_¡Lumos Máxima! _

Un resplandor mas brillante apareció y el humo se disperso dejando la copa de nuevo a la vista, Harry intento agarrarla pero apenas metió la mano, de nueva cuenta apareció el humo y la copa se esfumo.  
--_¡Lumos Máxima!_

Sucedió lo mismo, el humo se disperso y la copa continuaba ahí, era imposible de tomar, Harry estaba concentrado en encontrar la manera de sacarla y no percibió un segundo estruendo como el que habia escuchado anteriormente.

--_¡Incendio! _

Un haz mucho mas intenso de luz brillante como el fuego salio de la punta de la varita, el dorado de la copa resplandeció de tal manera que ilumino el lugar casi en su totalidad, entonces Harry noto algo de lo que no se habia percatado, de las paredes se desprendían piedrillas y el empalmado rocoso se comenzaba a mover como si fuera una masa gris revolviéndose, esto le hizo olvidarse por un momento de la copa y se concentro en observar lo que sucedía dándose cuenta que en todas las paredes que rodeaban el lugar sucedía lo mismo, de pronto lo que parecía una mano se separo de la masa rocosa seguida por un torso, cabeza y un par de piernas, a los pocos segundos no era solo uno, sino dos, luego tres seres con aspecto rocoso, algunos completos otros sin algún miembro, los que cobraban vida separándose de la pared.

--Esto no es bueno - murmuro Harry, apunto su varita a uno de los seres cuyo objetivo era deshacerse del intruso y proteger el Horrocruxe

--Ron, Hermione… ¿Donde están?  
--_¡Finite Incantato! _

Harry lanzo el hechizo para hacer pedazos a uno de los seres y este le dio resultado, el chico se sonrió pero entre mas transcurría el tiempo mas seres de piedra se desprendían de la pared, Harry volvió su mirada a la copa que permanecía dentro de la caja cuando un gran numero de seres se aproximaban a paso lento hacia el rodeándolo, el chico lanzaba el hechizo explosivo una y otra vez pero a los seres destruidos les tomaban unos minutos volverse a regenerar.

Harry sabia que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo y sería imposible destruir a los seres de piedra, tenia que obtener la copa a como diera lugar, apunto a la caja, metió la mano creando el humo negro y luego grito.

--_¡Bombarda!_

La caja de cristal se cuarteo en mil pedazos, el humo negro se escapo llenando rápidamente el ambiente con una gran niebla espesa, Harry perdió de vista a los seres y perdió de vista la copa, pero sabia donde se ubicaba aunque al tocar no la podía sentir, apunto de nuevo la varita y pronuncio

--¡_Lumos Máxima!_

De esta manera solo se disperso el humo de ese lugar, Harry visualizo la copa y sin problema pudo tomarla, pero el ambiente contaminado por ese humo le estaba dificultando la respiración y la visión afectando rápidamente sus sentidos, con un máximo esfuerzo Harry se concentro aferrandose a la copa, cerro los ojos intentando desaparecer cuando una mano lo jalo arrastrándolo del pie haciéndolo caer.

--¡Déjame!

Grito el chico lanzando patadas al rostro rocoso de aquel ser, Harry tosía y tenía los ojos irritados

--¡_Finite incantato!_

La cabeza de piedra salia volando en pedacitos, Harry se puso de pie y tembloroso a punto de perder la conciencia cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Ron y Hermione estaban dando vueltas en la habitación del orfanato, habia pasado una hora y minutos desde que Harry se habia ido.

--¡No podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada!... a lo mejor en estos momentos Harry esta pasando por un gran peligro y nosotros estamos aquí de inútiles¿Cual fue el punto de acompañarlo entonces?

Ron estaba furioso caminando frente al armario mientras Hermione estaba sentada en el camastro de hierro mirándolo sin decir nada.

--Con enojarnos no conseguiremos nada - respondió Hermione en buen tono - Debemos esperar, estoy segura que Harry esta bien.  
--Es un portal que Voldemort creó Hermione¿Como esperas que este bien? - Rezongo Ron.  
--Solo estoy tratando de calmar la tensión Ronald… yo también estoy preocupada¡Pero no ganamos nada con estar discutiendo!... ¡Acuérdate en que quedamos!

Hermione le pidió en tono suplicante, ya estaba harta de pelear siempre con Ron, tal vez antes lo hacia sin tener claro el porque reaccionaba así con el, pero ahora le entristecía pensar que solo a través de discusiones se comunicaban sin llegar nunca a un acuerdo, se entristecía porque en vez de acercarse mas a el o a una posibilidad de algo entre los dos, parecía que con cada nueva pelea se distanciaban mas.

--Yo si me acuerdo, la que al parecer no lo recuerda eres tu, siempre peleas conmigo Hermione sin ninguna razón, supongo que es porque eres ¡Una mangoneadora y controladora profesional y está en tu naturaleza ser así!

Ron le miro directamente, Hermione agacho la cabeza sin responder nada, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, apretó la quijada y evito levantar la mirada para que estas no resbalaran por sus mejillas, Ron se quedo serio reflexionando sus palabras dándose cuenta como siempre que ya era demasiado tarde y que habia abierto la boca sin medir consecuencia.

--Lamento que creas eso, desde ahora evitare pedirte algo para que no te ofendas y mi naturaleza controladora no te afecte porque al parecer nunca quedo bien contigo

Hermione sintió su esfuerzo en vano, permaneció en silencio, ya sabia lo que venia, Ron se haría el desentendido, seguirían serios por unos días y después todo volveria a ser como antes.

--No… yo lo siento

Hermione fijo su mirada al frente y luego volteo extrañada, Ron se sentó a un lado de ella en el camastro con rostro avergonzado mientras intentaba disculparse.

--No… no quise decir eso...esque estoy…

Hermione se le quedo viendo, Ron también mientras trataba de articular una palabra.

--¿Estas que? - le pregunto Hermione, Ron trago saliva, se quedaron mirando.  
--Muy preocupado por Harry - finalizo el chico volteando su mirada al suelo, Hermione se sonrió un poco y asintió.  
--Si, yo también - le contesto sin dejar de mirarlo mientras Ron seguía con la vista agachada, conocía a su amigo bastante bien y aunque no se lo dijo directamente, Hermione se quedo con la certeza de que Ron, a su manera, le habia pedido disculpas. En eso un golpe proveniente del armario los hizo girar.

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza, Harry cayó al suelo boca abajo mientras que las manos formadas en madera intentaban sujetarlo.

--¡Harry!

Hermione de inmediato se aproximo a el, vislumbro la copa dorada debajo del brazo del chico, Ron cerro con fuerza las puertas del armario que al instante dejo de sacudirse

--¡Lo conseguiste!

La chica se agacho con su amigo y lo giro sonriente pero el rostro de Harry estaba casi irreconocible, tenia los ojos abiertos y enrojecidos, la boca semiabierta, seca y agrietada y la piel tan pálida que se podían ver sus venas a través de ella

--¡¡Harry!! -Hermione se asusto de ver aquello, Ron se quedo impresionado

--No… No puedo respirar - Pudo decir con la voz rasposa y casi imperceptible, se podía escuchar el esfuerzo de Harry jalando aire por la boca abierta, Hermione se puso de pie, le dio una mirada a Ron y ambos sacaron su varita.  
--Encantamiento para respirar, a la cuenta de tres… 1 2 3 - señalo Hermione y tanto la chica como Ron al unísono gritaron - _¡Anapneo!_

Harry de pronto sintió como una bocanada de aire fresco inundaba sus pulmones, se quedo en el suelo unos segundos saboreando esa sensación.

--_¡Aguamenti!_

Un chorro de agua le cayó en la cara, Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la varita de Ron apuntándole.

--Ohh… lo siento, esque, pensé que tendrías sed - repuso el muchacho pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¿Te sientes mejor? - Harry asintió.  
--Gracias chicos - les dijo, Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza.  
--Creímos que no te volveríamos a ver - le dijo visiblemente afectada - Pero también sabia que saldrías adelante… ¡Cuéntanos! - le pidió mientras se sentaban sobre el camastro.  
--Lo haré, pero debemos irnos ya¿No han venido a ver si seguimos aquí? - les pregunto, ambos negaron - bien, entonces salgamos como si nada hubiera pasado¿esta bien?  
--Bien, pero date una sacudidita por lo menos - le dijo Ron con un tono mucho mas relajado.

Los tres sonrieron y salieron de la habitación con prisa.

--Ohh ¿Siguen aquí?

Los detuvo la Sra. Cole a la mitad del pasillo, Harry se metió la copa debajo de la ropa por la espalda.  
--¡Si! Pero ya nos íbamos¡Muchas gracias por todo! Fue… interesante esta visita, creo que ya tenemos los que buscábamos - contesto el chico de la cicatriz con una sonrisilla de satisfacción.  
--Bueno, en ese caso, me alegra haberlos ayudado... denle mis saludos a Tom si lo ven

Les alcanzo a gritar la anciana cuando los chicos salían del cuadrado edificio.

--Se lo saludaremos… ¡Como no! - espeto burlón Ron.  
--¡Esperen!

Harry se saco la copa de la ropa y la metió en su valija donde tenia el guardapelo, contemplo las dos reliquias al fondo, en su poder tenia dos partes del alma de Voldemort y este ni siquiera lo sabía, Harry cerro los ojos un momento.

--Lo lograremos profesor - dijo pensando en Albus Dumbledore.  
--Lo haremos - le dijo Ron palmeándole el hombro.  
--¡Muy bien¿Ahora a donde? - pregunto Hermione mientras avanzaban por las calles de Londres.  
--Al caldero Chorreante, ahí esperaremos hasta que sea tiempo de volver a Hogwarts.

Harry miro a sus amigos sintiéndose satisfecho y mas confiado que nunca que poco a poco iba cumpliendo con su objetivo.


	14. Sin Filtros de Amor

**CAPITULO 14****  
**

**Sin Filtros de Amor**

Los chicos se instalaron en el Caldero Chorreante, estaban en la habitación mientras Harry les contaba lo que habia sucedido en la mansión de Hepzibah ante las miradas de espanto de sus amigos.

--Harry, realmente intentamos cruzar el armario pero no pudimos - le dijo Ron.  
--si, lo supuse, pero… creo que fue mejor así Ron, si hubiéramos ido los tres, tal vez no hubiéramos podido regresar a salvo, gracias a ustedes me repuse.  
--Ni lo digas, era lo menos que podíamos hacer -le contesto Hermione - pero, aun sigo pensando, ¿Como pudiste entrar solamente tú?  
--No se, tal vez al igual que en la cueva, el bote solo podía con un mago, quizá el armario era igual.  
--No se Harry, creo que es mas que eso, el bote de la cueva estaba ahí con el propósito de poder llegar hasta el Horrocruxe, pero el armario no te llevaba directamente al Horrocruxe, te llevaba a la casa - señalo Hermione, Harry se quedo pensando sin encontrarle un verdadero sentido.  
--Bueno, lo importante es que ya tenemos dos y mas importante aun es que dos ya fueron destruidos - Ron les dijo sonriendo.

Harry asintió satisfecho por eso, ya solo les faltaba saber la manera de destruirlos.

--¿¡Se imaginan la cara que pondrá quien-ya-sabemos cuando descubra que las partes de su alma han sido destruidas!?  
--No es un juego Ron, es mucho mas complicado y peligroso que eso - le reprocho Hermione, el chico sin embargo no podía sentirse mas feliz - Solo espero que Slughorn te pueda ayudar Harry  
--Yo también - sentencio el chico de la cicatriz.  
--Entonces… ¿Nos vamos a estar aquí la semana que resta antes de volver al colegio? ¿Tendremos que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts junto con los demás? - pregunto Ron que acababa de acostar sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.  
--Eso nunca te molesto... ¿Por que te molesta ahora? - le pregunto Hermione apoyándose sobre uno de los barrotes que sostenían el dosel de la cama.  
--No me molesta, pero, es solo que ahora somos… ya saben, de séptimo y seremos los mas grandes del colegio sin mencionar que casi casi somos como héroes

Harry y Hermione se miraron con una mueca, Harry tomo un almohadón y se lo aventó a su amigo en la cara ante la sonora carcajada de Hermione comenzando una guerra de cojines entre los tres, hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertían como cuando eran chiquillos en sus primeros años en Hogwarts; en un descuido Ron le aventó un cojín a Hermione despeinándole mas su esponjado cabello, Ron se rió tanto que Hermione aprovecho para vengarse yéndosele encima haciéndole cosquillas en la panza, Harry se quedo parado del otro lado de la cama con una almohada en sus manos contemplando a sus amigos que parecían haberse olvidado que el se encontraba ahí, hasta que Ron dejo de reírse y miro a Hermione casi sobre el sonriendo, ella también dejo de sonreír para mirar a Ron que tenia el rostro ruborizado por la risa y por el momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y se puso de pie enderezándose, se aclaro la garganta y con las manos se aplasto un poco el cabello que le habia quedado mas despeinado.

--Bueno, ammm yo creo que… - Hermione no sabía que decir, así que solo se dio la media vuelta y salio de la habitación.  
--Ya-ya te destendi tu cama Harry… - Ron se levanto y torpemente acomodo el cubrecama que habia quedado revuelto.  
-- Esta bien Ron

Harry lo miro con una sonrisilla, su amigo evito verlo y con la cabeza agachada siguió acomodando el cubrecama.

--¿Ron?..Déjala así… ¡¡Ron!! – Grito Harry  
--Se lo que piensas Harry, pero… no, Hermione y yo solo somos amigos…digo, tu sabes que ella y yo nos la pasamos peleando y seria ilógico que yo...o que ella… solo nos estábamos divirtiendo… somos como hermanos, ¡Ella lo dijo!  
--si, me queda clarísimo - le contesto Harry sin borrar la sonrisilla.  
--Mejor me voy a mi habitación… Nos vemos mañana

Ron salio de prisa de la habitación para toparse con Hermione que venia subiendo la escalera de madera que conectaba las habitaciones con el pub, la chica venia tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla y al encontrarse con Ron no pudo evitar sonreír.

--Buenas noches Hermione - Ron paso sin detenerse a su lado entrando directamente a su pieza dejando a la chica confundida.  
--B-buenas noches… Ron

Hermione se fue a su habitación y dejándose caer en la cama recordó el momento que minutos antes habia pasado, nunca habia compartido con Ron un momento así y era algo que definitivamente le habia gustado mas que sus peleas.

Ron también estaba acostado sobre la cama, recordando el momento, se levanto la playera para verse la panza y descubrir que le habían quedado unas leves marquitas coloradas producto de los pellizquitos y cosquillas de Hermione y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Fueron transcurriendo los días de la semana, los chicos permanecerían en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el primero de septiembre, día en que tendrían que volver a Hogwarts para buscar al profesor Slughorn y pedirle su ayuda con los Horrocruxes, mientras tanto, pasaban los días hablando sobre las maneras posibles para su destrucción, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos con sus platicas.

Harry aprovecho también esos días de aparente tranquilidad para ponerse en contacto con Ginny a la cual tenia un poco descuidada, mas sin embargo no olvidada, pues no habia momento en que el chico no recordara que una dulce y guapa chica ocupaba su corazón.

--Para estas fechas ya deberíamos tener todos nuestros libros - comento Hermione mientras comían algo en el pub.  
--¿Sigues con eso? entiende que no volveremos a Hogwarts para estudiar Hermione - le contesto Ron.  
--Lo se, es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme triste  
--Miren, he estado pensando, si Slughorn nos ayuda con la información que necesitamos, podremos deshacernos de… - los chicos asintieron - bien, pues en entonces, tal vez si haya oportunidad de que volvamos a la escuela como estudiantes si todo termina pronto.  
--¡¡Harry!! - chillo Hermione de alegría - ¿Lo dices en serio?  
--No es seguro Hermione, digo, a mi también me gustaría volver al colegio, pero por ahora es mas importante terminar con esto, además ten en cuenta que el colegio ya no será como antes, jamás lo será sin Dumbledore.  
--Bueno, en eso tienes razón - contesto la chica - Pero eso quiere que entonces ¿Si quieres convertirte en Auror?  
--Si, pero mas que eso, creo que es importante terminar ese ciclo, entre a Hogwarts porque Dumbledore así lo tenia planeado.  
--Tú tenías un lugar ahí desde antes de nacer Harry.  
--Tal vez Ron, pero si Dumbledore creía que era importante que yo estudiara en Hogwarts, tampoco quiero defraudarlo en eso... ahora si me disculpan, tengo una carta que enviar.

Harry comenzó a escribir sobre una hoja de pergamino que ya tenía extendida sobre la mesa.

_Hola Ginny_

_Perdón por no haberme comunicado antes, hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero finalmente, hoy puedo hacerlo y lo mejor es que tengo buenas noticias que darte; Ron, Hermione y yo iremos a Hogwarts, así que nos veremos mas pronto de lo que teníamos previsto, viajaremos en el expreso de Hogwarts este domingo, estando ahí te contare con mas detalle todo, por favor cuídate mucho._

_Con Amor_

_Harry_

--¡Harry! estaba recordando lo que McGonagall me dijo el día de la boda de Fleur y Bill - Harry estaba metiendo el pergamino en un sobre mientras Hermione hablaba.  
--¿Lo de que el colegio abrirá solo si no estoy yo? - Hermione asintió - si bueno, ya veremos que sucede, no vamos como estudiantes, ¿Eso también contara?  
--Según lo que McGonagall dijo, tu sola presencia es motivo de inseguridad para los demás, pero la verdad no creo que los maestros ni la misma McGonagall te prohíban la entrada, ella como la nueva directora es quien tiene la última palabra y deberá enfrentarse al consejo de padres por ti.  
--Esperemos que no se haga mucho alboroto con eso - dijo Ron pinchando con su tenedor unas frambuesas del tazón que estaba sobre la mesa.  
--Estoy acostumbrado al alboroto, solamente no me gustaría que se armara un conflicto en el colegio por una tontería así, yo no soy quien representa una amenaza para los demás estudiantes es Vold…

Rápidamente Ron le jalo el brazo para que no pronunciara el nombre, pues algunos magos que se encontraban bebiendo ahí, se quedaron mirándolo, Harry guardo la calma

--Será mejor que le mande esta carta a Ginny de una vez - dijo levantándose.

Como Hedwig se habia quedado con los gemelos Harry tuvo que utilizar otra lechuza para enviar su carta.

--¿No han sabido nada del paradero del ladrón?

Unos magos que se encontraban en la mesa contigua a donde estaban los chicos leían el Diario el Profeta y en el encabezado podía leerse "Ola de robos continúa"

--Seguramente es el mismo que saqueo Borgin y Burkes hace unos días - Comento una bruja de cabellos largos y grandes uñas.

Ante ese comentario, los tres chicos agudizaron el oído y se miraron entre si, Hermione se puso de pie y fue por un ejemplar del Profeta de los que habia junto a la barra y comenzó a leer.

_Ola de robos continúa_

_El día de ayer el negocio denominado Fluorish y Blotts, conocida tienda de libros sobre el callejon Diagon fue robada, llevándose el ladrón un motín de 5,000 Galleones y 700 sickles, a este se suman ya otros robos realizados en el mismo callejon a conocidos locales como túnicas de Madam Malkin, emporio de las lechuzas, Sortilegios Weasley!..._

Al escuchar este nombre Ron quien bebía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla se atraganto.

--¿¡Robaron a Fred y George!? - Hermione le frunció el ceño para que la dejara continuar.

_...así como también Borgin y Burkes en la cual el motín no fue dinero sino objetos de valor, hasta este momento se desconoce al posible causante de los saqueos pero las investigaciones siguen su curso esperando atrapar al ladrón antes de que siga perpetrando los pocos locales que quedan abiertos en este querido callejon._

Hermione termino de leer la nota, Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando, los tres se levantaron y se fueron hasta la habitación numero 11, la misma que ocupaba Harry todos los veranos, se encerraron para poder hablar con libertad.

--¿No les parece extraño? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Si, ¿Quien querría robarle a los gemelos? - pregunto Ron.  
--¡Eso no!..Sino que el ladrón no ha sido localizado, el Ministerio nunca ha tenido problema con eso.  
--Si, es extraño, pero hay algo que me tiene aliviado - dijo Harry ante la mirada de sus amigos - ahí mencionan que Borgin y Burkes fue robado pero no de dinero sino de objetos, de esa manera el Sr. Borgin creerá que quien robo el guardapelo fue ese sujeto y jamás creerá que pudimos ser nosotros, o en todo caso Ron quien fue el que estuvo ahí preguntando cosas.  
--Si, tienes razón - Ron hizo una cara de alivio.  
--Pobres de los gemelos, ojala no les hayan robado mucho dinero - repuso Harry.  
--¿Quien creen que pueda ser el ladrón?  
--Honestamente, no me interesa Ron - dijo Harry - El único sujeto que conozco capaz de robar así es Mundungus Fletcher, pero no creo que se arriesgue a ser atrapado de esa manera.  
--O-olvide una cosa abajo… ahora vuelvo

Ron salio de la habitación, Harry y Hermione no comprendieron que pudo haber sido pero optaron por esperar, Ron bajo las escaleras, se acerco a la barra donde estaba Tom el tabernero y le solicito un paquete que contenía una gran variedad de dulces traídos especialmente de Honeydukes, el muchacho se escarbo los bolsillos y pudo sacar unas cuantas monedas que le dio a Tom como paga por el encargo, Ron se sentó en una de las mesas y vació el contenido de la bolsa separándolos, habia varitas de regaliz, calderos de chocolate rellenos de whisky de fuego, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores y algunos dulces muggles como bombones de chocolate, galletas rellenas y chicles, Ron dejo en la bolsa los dulces muggles y unos cuantos de los otros y lo demás se lo guardo en otra bolsa y regreso, pero primero llego a su habitación para dejar una de las bolsas pues la otra, era un regalo especial para alguien.

Harry y Hermione seguían en la habitación esperando y conversando, la chica le pidió a su amigo ver el Horrocruxe y en lo que Harry saco de la bolsa la Copa, al suelo cayo un sobre que estaba guardado al interior de la valija.

--Se te cayó algo - señalo Hermione, Harry se agacho y miro el sobre que le extraño, en el dorso decía, "Para Hermione".  
--Ohh Hermione, lo-lo siento, creo que, lo habia olvidado… Harry al recordar de donde provenía esa carta se sintió avergonzado por su descuido.  
--¿Que sucede Harry?  
--Esta carta es para ti - Hermione hizo un mueca de confusión y la tomo para abrirla.  
--¡Es la letra de Víctor! - repuso la chica un tanto asombrada.

En ese momento Ron estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando escucho a Hermione decir esas palabras, el chico se quedo detrás de la puerta para oír.

--¿Por que la tienes tu?  
--Bueno, el me la dio el día de la boda cuando tu te fuiste, te estuvo esperando un rato pero creo que se desespero y me pidió que te la entregara, lo lamento pero con todo lo que ha sucedido yo... lo olvide - le repuso su amigo apenado.  
--No te preocupes Harry, lo entiendo.

Hermione abrió el sobre y saco la carta, leyó solo para si misma, al final una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y apretó el pergamino a su pecho.

--Mejor te dejo para que la puedas leer a gusto –le dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido por su reacción.  
--¡No, ya termine! iré a responderle en este momento, esta carta me ha alegrado el día ¡Gracias Harry!

Ron que estaba viendo y escuchando a sus amigos, agacho la cabeza y sin percatarse apretó el puño donde traía la bolsa con los dulces haciendo puré los chocolates.

--¡¡Ronald!!

Hermione sonriente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro serio y enfadado de Ron que no le dijo nada, el chico entro a la habitación sentándose sobre la cama de espalda a ella y de frente a Harry

--¿Que sucede? ¿Escuchaste algo malo abajo? - le pregunto la chica devolviéndose.

Hermione se percato que en las manos traía la carta de Víctor, la doblo rápido y se la guardo

--¿Que traes ahí? - le pregunto señalando la bolsa aplastada.

Ron se miro la mano, Hermione le arrebato la bolsa al no obtener ninguna respuesta, miro el interior sacando algunos dulces con el envoltorio cubierto en chocolate

--¿Y esto?... ¡Ohh estos me encantan! ¿Cuando los compraste? ¡Te debieron haber costado una fortuna! - Hermione se chupo un dedo.  
--No importa, si tanto te gustan quédatelos, al cabo ya se arruinaron - respondió Ron con desdeño.  
--¿Que te pasa ahora?  
--¿A mi?... Nada, estoy perfectamente bien, obviamente no tanto como tu pero, ¡hey! no todos podemos tener un día tan alegre al mismo tiempo ¿O si?... tu Harry ¿Como estas? - le pregunto Ron.

Hermione no comprendió toda aquella actitud y de pronto toda aquella felicidad que habia sentido hacia un momento, se habia convertido en la misma incertidumbre de siempre cuando estaba cerca de Ron.

--Estaré en mi habitación - les dijo Hermione saliendo.  
--¡Tomate el tiempo que quieras! - grito Ron.

Harry le echo una mirada a su amigo que se habia acostado en la cama con la mirada fija en un punto en la pared.

--¿Escuchaste lo de Krum, verdad? - pregunto Harry, Ron torció los ojos.  
--¿Sigue embobada con ese sonso, no?  
--Yo creí que no, pero la verdad no se, vi lo mismo que tu  
--Harry… tu nunca me lo confirmaste, dime la verdad, ¿Es cierto que Hermione y Krum se besaron?  
--¡No lo se Ron, ya te lo habia dicho! - Harry se puso a guardar la copa y el guardapelo de nuevo en la bolsa.  
--¿Ginny nunca te lo confirmo? - le insistió su amigo.  
--B-bueno…ella…

Harry no sabia si mentir o decirle la verdad de una vez, pero Ron comprendió al verlo dudar y volvió a torcer los ojos.

--Yo también me voy, buenas noches Harry

Ron salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la numero 12, la misma que ocupaba el en los veranos, miro hacia la habitación de Hermione sin borrar la expresión de fastidio de su rostro, una vez que entro, se dejo caer en la cama y tomo la otra bolsa de dulces, la que habia guardado para el y comenzó a comerlos uno a uno hasta que se dio cuenta que no habia mas, antes de poder conciliar el sueño, en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras Hermione, Krum y beso.


	15. Un Ansiado Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 15**

**  
****Un Ansiado Reencuentro**

Se habia llegado el primero de Septiembre, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían temprano a la estación de King's Cross para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry quería estar en el Colegio lo antes posible para continuar con su tarea, pero debía ser paciente y lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que tan pronto cruzara la barrera del andén 9 ¾, vería a alguien que lo haría sentir mucho mejor, Ginny Weasley.

Ron seguía molesto con Hermione por lo de la carta sin siquiera ella saberlo, mas sin embargo no le retiro la palabra, simplemente hablaban lo necesario y el humor del chico se habia vuelto mas satírico que de costumbre, por su parte, Hermione a pesar de la actitud de Ron, seguía estando animada desde que recibió la carta de Víctor misma que le respondió en ese mismo día, tal vez eso era lo que tenia tan gruñón al chico pelirrojo.

Tan pronto llegaron a la estación, se aproximaron a la mitad de los andenes 9 y 10, Ron cruzo primero seguido de Hermione y por ultimo Harry, la cantidad de estudiantes que abordaban el expreso de Hogwarts era considerablemente menor a la de años anteriores, cosa que los tres chicos notaron enseguida e hizo que a Harry se le hiciera un hueco en el estomago.

--¡¡Mamá!! – Ron gritó al distinguir a lo lejos tres matas de cabello pelirrojo entre la escasa multitud.  
--¡Ron, Harry, Hermione!

La señora Weasley se acerco a ellos con paso veloz, abrazo a los tres chicos apretujándolos con fuerza plantándoles a cada uno un sonado beso en las mejillas.

--Chicos, me alegra de verlos en una pieza - les saludo el sr. Weasley con un abrazo - Ginny nos dijo que estarían aquí! debo confesar estoy un poco sorprendido  
--Bueno, este es el siguiente paso Señor Weasley - dijo Harry, Arthur lo miro sin preguntar mas palmeándole el hombro y le asintió mostrándole su apoyo.  
--¡Me da mucho gusto verlos Chicos! - intervino una voz aguda.

Harry entonces miro sobre el hombro del señor Weasley para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Ginny, le pareció que se veía mas bella que nunca, el señor Weasley se hizo a un lado y ambos chicos quedaron de frente, Harry le sonrió y sin esperárselo, en un segundo tenia a Ginny rodeándole el cuello con un cálido abrazo.

--Yo también te extrañe - pudo decirle el, mientras el largo cabello de ella se movía con la leve brisa llevando su perfume floral hasta la nariz de Harry.  
--¿Curioso no? - dijo Ginny apartándose un poco.  
--¿Qué?  
--En esta estación nos despedimos hace mas de un mes, y aquí mismo nos volvemos a encontrar.  
--Si, que bueno que lo mejor quedo para el final.

Se sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar, Harry entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

--¡Ya es hora de que suban! - les dijo la señora Weasley al escuchar el llamado del tren - ¡Estaremos en contacto, cuídense!

Los chicos se despidieron y abordaron el expresso y desde una ventanilla Harry se asomo pues se habia olvidado de algo.

--¡Señora weasley! deje a Hedwig con Fred y George¿Podría decirles que la manden a Hogwarts?  
--Claro querido, no te preocupes por eso¡Adiós!

Tan pronto los cuatro chicos se despidieron con la mano de Arthur y Molly, se enfocaron a buscar un compartimiento disponible.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, recibieron saludos de algunos de sus compañeros, principalmente de los Gryffindor, y de algunos que otros de las otras casas, pero también habia chicos que no se explicaban que hacían ellos ahí, especialmente Harry, pues por lo que las malas lenguas habían distribuido, se habia confirmado que Harry Potter no asistiría a Hogwarts para su ultimo curso.

--¡Realmente los extrañe chicos! - les dijo Ginny quien sujetaba la mano de Harry mientras avanzaban - ¡incluso a ti Ron! - Hermione soltó una risilla y Ron solo hizo una mueca graciosa a Ginny para finalmente sonreírle lo que para el seria un "yo también".  
--¿Y ahora¿Donde nos sentamos? - pregunto Ron que desde hacia dos años junto con Hermione ocupaban el compartimiento de los prefectos, pero como viajaban en calidad de no estudiantes, era de esperarse que esta vez no fuera así.  
--Busquemos uno libre, este año hay bastantes mas - sugirió Hermione y así lo hicieron, cuando de pronto, se abrió una puerta y Neville Longbottom apareció.  
--¡Aquí hay lugar!  
--¡¡Neville!!

Hermione lo abrazo y el chico se quedo pasmado con los ojos abiertos ante esa demostración, era claro que Hermione estaba tan contenta de volver que podía agarrar a abrazos a todos los estudiantes, chicos y chicas por igual, los cuatro entraron al compartimiento acomodando su equipaje, Harry no perdía de vista y mantenía cerca el bolso donde llevaba las reliquias, él, Ginny y Neville quedaron en un asiento, Ron y Hermione en el otro, pero el chico se apego lo mas que pudo a la orilla y evito en todo momento hacer contacto con Hermione.  
--Pensé que ya no volverían - les dijo Neville, los demás se miraron con una sonrisilla.  
--¿Y perdernos del maravilloso Hogwarts? - contesto Ron con ironía.  
--La verdad es Neville, que no venimos a estudiar, por lo menos ese no es plan ahora, disculpa pero no puedo contarte – dijo Harry

Longbottom asintió un tanto desilusionado pero comprensivo, de repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de un golpe y Luna Lovegood la menuda y rubia estudiante de Ravenclaw apareció.

--¡No puedo creerlo¡Es verdad! - afirmo abriendo los ojos.  
--¡Luna! – Hermione de un brinco se puso de pie para saludarla, la chica cerro la puerta tras de si - ¡Ven siéntate aquí! - Hermione se recorrió hasta quedar a un lado de Ron al cual no le quedo mas remedio, Luna se sentó, llevaba puesto su uniforme y sus aretes de rábano y collar de corcho latas.  
--Cuando escuche a los demás que empezaban a decir que Harry potter habia abordado el tren, no lo creí, así que me puse a buscarlos compartimiento por compartimiento y ¡Es cierto!  
--Así que ya todos en el tren lo saben – mascullo Harry torciendo los ojos realmente sin asombro.  
--¿ustedes son novios otra vez? - pregunto directamente a Harry y a Ginny tomándolos por sorpresa, ambos se miraron sin saber que contestar, realmente no lo sabían, era como si en realidad no hubieran terminado, pues aunque habia sido la intención de Harry y Ginny lo comprendía, solo habían dejado de verse por unos meses, pero tan pronto se encontraron otra vez ese día en la Madriguera, ambos sabían que no podían estar realmente separados.  
--Supongo - conteso Harry mirando a Ginny quien solo sonrió.  
--Bueno, sabrás que a muchos les ha sorprendido que regreses a Hogwarts después de lo que salio en el Profeta hoy Harry - continuo Luna - Mi padre por su puesto, no quiso comentar nada respecto a eso en el Quisquilloso, dice que el Profeta esta desesperado por obtener lectores ávidos por el chisme.  
--¿¡Que es lo que salio!? - pregunto Hermione alarmada.  
--Por suerte guarde un ejemplar, por aquí lo puse…

La chica comenzó a esculcarse los bolsillos de la túnica hasta que de uno saco el diario doblado y arrugado, lo extendió y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a leer.

_Harry Potter expulsado de Hogwarts_

_El consejo de padres de los estudiantes de las diferentes casas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, solicitaron la expulsión inmediata de Harry James Potter para este ciclo escolar, el chico de 17 años conocido por sus escándalos e intromisiones con El que no-debe-ser-nombrado, A raíz de la muerte del antiguo director del colegio Albus Dumbledore, muchos padres e incluso estudiantes culpan a Potter de ser uno de los principales responsables de este suceso, pues desde que el muchacho de corta estatura y flacucha apariencia comenzó sus estudios en el Colegio, terribles cosas han sucedido._

_La actual directora del Colegio, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, se ha rehusado a hacer comentario alguno, sabemos de sobra que ella como cabeza de la casa de Gryffindor es de las pocas que apoyaría la decisión de Potter de regresar a sus estudios, pero sabemos de algunas fuentes que el muchacho una vez cumplida la mayoría de edad, se ira lejos lo cual ha tranquilizado los ánimos de la comunidad Mágica Británica. Seguiremos informando._

--No lo puedo creer¡Esas cucarachas! - espeto Hermione arrebatándole el diario a Luna releyendo la nota de nuevo para si misma.  
--Presiento que si se hará un alboroto por esto Harry - le afirmo Ron.  
--¡Genial!... algo mas en que pensar - Harry se recargo en el asiento con el rostro desencajado.  
--Eso quiere decir, que si te ven llegar al Colegio y cuando el consejo de padres se entere, exigirán el cierre de la escuela - intervino Neville.  
--¡No pueden hacer eso! - señalo Hermione furiosa.  
--Con un argumento como el que soy una amenaza para la seguridad de sus hijos, créeme que podrán Hermione – dijo Harry, Ginny se recargo en su hombro acariciándole el brazo, todos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir, ya caía la tarde, Ron se habia quedado dormido apoyado en la ventana, Hermione seguía conversando con Luna, Neville y Harry también conversaban mientras que Ginny se habia quedado dormida un rato sobre el hombro de Harry.

--¿Sigues teniendo diferencias con Ronald? - a Hermione le sorprendió aunque poco esa directa pregunta de Luna, la chica rubia sabia que Hermione se veía muy afectada cada vez que peleaba con Ron, tal como lo pudo comprobar el día que la encontró en el baño llorando.  
--No, digo, no más que las de siempre - contesto Hermione mirando a Ron para comprobar que seguía dormido, y si que lo estaba, pues el muchacho tenía la nariz sobre el vidrio ligeramente aplastada y la boca abierta de la cual escapaban sonoros ronquidos.  
--Oh, yo pensé porque mucha gente que tuvo oportunidad de asistir a la boda de su hermano con la chica francesa dicen que los vieron a ti y a el peleando.  
--¿Peleando?, oh no Luna, tal vez te informaron mal, la verdad yo estuve acompañada de Víctor Krum y Ronald de Gabrielle Delacour, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, el paso la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación.  
--¡¿Con esa chica?! - pregunto Luna asombrada.  
--Ohh no no, estaba… solo - aclaro Hermione haciendo memoria de ese día y una sonrisa dibujada apareció en su rostro.  
--Parece que eso te da gusto - le repuso Luna al verla.  
--Mas que eso… me da certeza Luna - Hermione dio un suspiro - me entiendo sola, no te preocupes - le dijo al mirar que Luna se habia quedado sin comprender, la conversación tomo otro giro, horas después el tren se detenía y estaban arribando a la estación.

Todos los estudiantes debidamente uniformados comenzaron a abordar los carros que los llevarían hasta el castillo, Ron, Harry y Hermione abordaron uno junto con Ginny, Neville y Luna, tan pronto se alcanzo a divisar una de las torres del Colegio, Harry recibió de golpe la imagen de Dumbledore cayendo de espalda sin vida, su expresión seria fue notada por los demás, especialmente por Ginny que le tomo la mano dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sintió confortado al mirar a su alrededor y ver esos rostros que siempre lo acompañaban, la idea de perder a alguno de ellos era inconcebible, ya habia soportado tantas perdidas que otra mas sería imposible.

Los estudiantes como era costumbre después de instalarse, deberían bajar al Gran Comedor para el mensaje de Bienvenida, sin embargo, todos se preguntaban como sería éste sin Dumbledore para darlo. Ginny, Neville y Luna se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione prefirieron sentarse al final de la mesa de los Gryffindor pretendiendo no ser notados, mas sin embargo, varios de los estudiantes sentados cerca se les quedaban mirando.

La mesa de los profesores y en general el gran comedor lucían como siempre, a excepción de que faltaban maestros que regularmente asistían al banquete de bienvenida, Severus Snape era, además de Dumbledore, la ausencia mas notable. La profesora McGonagall se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al podio entre los murmuros de todos los estudiantes.

--¡Silencio Por favor!

La bruja con su túnica de terciopelo verde y sombrero de punta, se acomodo las gafas, apoyo las manos sobre el podio y prosiguió.

--Antes de darles la Bienvenida, creo es preciso comentarles algunas cosas, como todos sabrán a consecuencia de eventos pasados, el Consejo de maestros, el Consejo de padres y el Ministerio de Magia me ha pedido hacerme cargo de la dirección del Colegio, cargo que acepto con mucho gusto, pero sobre todo con mucha responsabilidad sin dejar de decir, que me genera una profunda tristeza por las consecuencias en que se ha dado; Pero bueno, lo importante es seguir adelante, como bien lo hubiera dicho el Profesor Albus Dumbledore a quien siempre recordaremos como el mas grande director que ha tenido Hogwarts en los últimos años.

También como muchos de ustedes habrán escuchado, se me hizo una petición y para aclarar las cosas, solo debo hacerlo frente a ustedes que son la razón principal de este Colegio, pues sin estudiantes, Hogwarts no tendría sentido. Se me pidió prohibir la entrada al Colegio a Harry Potter, unos dijeron que acepte otros dijeron que no me interesa y otros dijeron que me opuse, pues estos últimos tienen razón, Harry Potter ha demostrado lo que es ser un verdadero aprendiz, quizá no sacando las mejores notas, o cumpliendo con todos los deberes, sino en el campo de batalla, este joven mago no tuvo elección, mas sin embargo, con valor y coraje ha aceptado su destino y no voy a ser yo quien no se lo reconozca como hay muchos otros por ahí que lo llaman amenaza. Así que de una vez les informo, Harry Potter tiene y siempre tendrá por mi parte y por parte de los maestros aquí presentes, la libertad de regresar al Colegio para culminar sus estudios.

La profesora se inclino mirando sobre sus gafas directamente al rostro lejano de Harry que sorprendido habia escuchado esas palabras al igual que Ron y Hermione, los demás estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar, unos aplaudieron la decisión de McGonagall y otros tantos se quedaron serios, Slytherins principalmente por lo que se pudieron dar cuenta los chicos.

--¡Silencio! - volvió a interrumpir McGonagall - Pasando a otros asuntos y antes de comenzar con la selección de casa este año para los alumnos de primero, es para mi un gran honor presentar a quien ocupara el cargo de Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para muchos de ustedes ya es alguien muy conocido y no me equivoco en decir que este año será un excelente maestro, Alastor Moody.

El rengo profesor Moody entro al gran comedor para sorpresa de muchos, del mismo Harry incluso que, al mirarlo pasar por el corredor sintió como el ojo examinador del ex Auror se clavaba en el y de su desfigurado rostro se formaba una sonrisa, misma que el muchacho débilmente devolvió.

--¿Ojo loco de maestro otra vez? - pregunto Ron en voz baja, Harry se encogió de hombros.  
--Si, pero este es el verdadero Moody - dijo Hermione  
--Pues si, pero yo creí que después de lo que paso en cuarto, no iba a querer aceptar regresar - respondió Ron.  
--Las cosas son diferentes ahora - les dijo Harry - creo que Moody es una buena opción, creo que Mcgonagall hizo bien en llamarlo, con el aquí, el castillo esta mas seguro, seguramente la orden ha de estar vigilando siempre.  
--Seguro es por eso que McGonagall se siente tan tranquila de que regreses, contrario a lo que muchos puedan pensar, contigo aquí, Hogwarts es el lugar mas vigilado - dijo Hermione y guardaron silencio para seguir escuchando a McGonagall.

--Así pues, la clase de Pociones seguirá siendo impartida por el profesor Horace Slughorn - el hombre regordete y con bigote de morsa se levanto alzando una mano - y las demás clases seguirán siendo impartidas por los mismos profesores, dicho esto comenzaremos con la selección.

El señor Filch coloco el banquillo con el sombrero seleccionador y los pequeños formando una fila esperaban ser llamados para ser asignados a la que seria su casa los próximos 7 años, una vez terminada la ceremonia, McGonagall dio la Bienvenida oficial y en las mesas apareció el tan ansiado y exquisito banquete de la cena, Harry se quedo mirando a una niña de primero cuando esta vio aparecer ante sus ojos bandejas llenas de comida con lo mas exquisito que en su vida fuera a probar, esto hizo recordar a Harry su primer año y se imagino poniendo la misma cara de sorpresa que aquella chiquilla.

--¿No vas a comer? acuérdate que dura poco - le pregunto Ron quien en una mano sostenía una pieza de pollo y en la otra un vaso rebosante de jugo de calabaza, Harry asintió y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad.  
--¿Cuando hablaras con Slughorn Harry? - le pregunto Hermione, ella estaba sentada a un lado de Ron y Harry frente a ellos.  
--Esperare hasta mañana, por ahora quiero ir con McGonagall para preguntarle si podremos ocupar nuestro dormitorio o como le vamos a hacer.

Cuando las bandejas con comida estaban aun medio llenas, estas desaparecieron y sobre la mesa aparecieron charolas con panes, pasteles y empanadas como postre, rápidamente Ron tomo un pastelillo y agarrando unas empanadas se las metió al bolsillo.

--¿Que? - pregunto en seco ante la mirada que Hermione le habia dado, la chica no le dijo nada.

Una vez que la cena habia terminado y los estudiantes comenzaban a levantarse para ir a sus salas comunes, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al frente donde se encontraban los maestros.

--¡Harry¡Que gusto verte! - el profesor Slughorn se acerco a ellos en cuanto los vio - ¡Señorita Granger También es un placer verla de nuevo!...ohh y como olvidarme de ti Robert¡Se te ve muy bien!  
--Es Ronald - le corrigió el muchacho, pero el profesor no le presto atención pues se habia volteado de espalda abrazando a Harry por un lado y a Hermione por el otro.  
--Esto amerita una reunión de bienvenida¿Que dicen chicos¡Espero este año contar con su presencia en las reuniones del club!  
--Amm profesor, no cero que duremos todo el año aquí, pero si me gustaría hablar con usted¿Mañana esta bien? - contesto Harry.  
--Es una cita muchacho…te espero mañana después de clase… ahora me voy, debo ir a prepararlo todo para la clase de mañana

Slughorn se despidió de ellos y se alejo con un andar gracioso causado probablemente por el tamaño de su abdomen, Harry entonces se acerco a la profesora McGonagall que le daba unas instrucciones al señor Filch.  
--¿Profesora?  
--aquí no Potter, vengan a mi oficina los tres

Los tres la siguieron hasta la torre donde se encontraba la oficina de los directores, la gárgola de la entrada se movió sin necesidad de palabra secreta y al entrar a aquel lugar que se seguía conservado tal cual si Dumbledore siguiera ahí, le provoco a Harry una sensación de que lo encontraría sentado al otro lado de su escritorio, pero la silla estaba vacía y a un lado de esta, donde normalmente se encontraba Fawkes el Fénix, ahora habia un perchero con la capa de McGonagall, sin embargo, Harry no estaba tan equivocado, pues también se fijo en los retratos que habia en la pared y sobre estos encontró el del anciano profesor que dormitaba con la cabeza agachada.

--Tomen asiento - les pidió McGonagall y así lo hicieron, la profesora los miro un segundo a cada uno antes de hablar - no me sorprende verlos aquí, antes que nada me da mucho gusto verlos y saber que están bien - los chicos se sonrieron - sobre lo que escucharon esta noche en el gran comedor, lo aplico también para usted Sr. Weasley y a usted señorita Granger, este colegio siempre los recibirá, pero por lo que puedo ver, no traen puestas sus túnicas de Gryffindor lo cual me hace suponer, que esta visita no es permanente¿No es así?  
--Profesora, usted sabe cual era mi intención el año anterior  
--Lo se  
--Hasta que no se cumpla, no parare, Voldemort debe ser destruido y todos los que han muerto han sido por su culpa, y… por mi culpa también - dijo agachando la mirada.  
--Harry, como actual directora del colegio es mi deber continuar con la labor que Albus Dumbledore tenia para ti, hemos luchado batallas de las cuales, a pesar de las cosas hemos resultado victoriosos por que gracias a ellas tu puedes conocer mas sobre Voldemort y estoy segura que cuando llegue el día en sea derrotado, toda aquella carga que te abruma te liberara.  
--A veces siento que eso es imposible  
--Mira a tu lado potter, hay gente que cree en ti - Harry miro hacia Ron y Hermione que lo miraban asintiendo, los ojos de su amiga tenían un brillo cristalino y la cabeza de Ron estaba erguida mirándolo con firmeza.  
--Gracias Profesora, no pudieron encontrar mejor sustituta para la dirección que a usted - ese cumplido McGonagall lo atesoro, pues sabia la relación que Harry mantenía con Dumbledore y eso la hizo sentir muy honrada.  
--Ahora, díganme¿Donde pensaban pasar la noche? - les pregunto cambiando el tema.  
--Pues… - los chicos se miraron, Hermione le hizo una cara a Harry para que le pidiera el permiso.  
--Sus camas siguen disponibles - repuso McGonagall.  
--¡Genial! - contesto Ron levantando un poco la voz.  
--Bienvenidos de nuevo - se escucho una voz.

Los tres se voltearon y miraron que el Dumbledore del retrato estaba despierto y los miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

--¡Profesor! - Harry se levanto y camino hasta el, no pudo contener el llanto en sus ojos y posando su mano sobre la pintura, no sintió mas que el lienzo enmarcado.  
--Me da gusto verte Harry, por supuesto a Ron y Hermione también.  
--Profesor… ¿Por qué¿Por que tuvo que irse?  
--Ya es tarde para eso Harry, no te aflijas mas por mi, yo estoy muy bien y estoy seguro que tu también lo estarás, es hora de que se vayan a descansar, yo también estoy cansado, sino fuera por el señor Weasley, seguiría soñando con el sabor de las grageas de todos los sabores - repuso mientras volvía a adoptar la posición en la que dormía, Harry volvió a pasar su mano por el lienzo y agachando la cabeza camino hacia la salida seguido por sus amigos.  
--¡Buenas noches profesora! - alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de irse.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la Sala común, Harry comprendió que aquella imagen de Dumbledore en la dirección, no era más que un recuerdo, algo que no podría ayudarle más que para recordarle la grandeza de aquel hombre.

--Como que McGonagall ya me esta cayendo bien - comento Ron de repente.  
--Eres un convenenciero Ron - le contesto Hermione en broma.  
--¿Oh si? pues por lo menos no me ando con rodeos y digo las cosas, no que otras actúan de un modo y piensan de otro.  
--¿Que quieres decir con eso?  
--Chicos, chicos… no empiecen a pelear - interfirió Harry.  
--Yo no estoy peleando - contesto Hermione en buen tono - solo quiero saber si ese comentario es referente a mi, eso es todo.  
--Va para quien mejor se le acomode.

Hermione lejos de ofenderse se sonrió, algo que asombro a Harry e incluso al mismo Ron, pues por lo general la chica hacia un puchero y se alejaba, pero Hermione seguía con su actitud animada, llegaron hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda, todavía habia unos cuantos Gryffindors entrando por lo que no tuvieron problema en pasar, ya que habían olvidado preguntarle a McGonagall la contraseña, en la Sala común habia unos cuantos chicos de primero contemplando el lugar, Ginny y Neville estaban sentados frente a la chimenea y al verlos entrar se levantaron.

--¡No sabíamos si vendrían para acá! - repuso Ginny sonriente.  
--No me dejaba irme a la cama hasta que se hubieran acostado todos - Neville bostezando se ponía de pie.  
--Esta bien Neville, si quieres ya puedes irte a dormir - le dijo Harry sonriendo, Neville asintió y subió la escalera de caracol hasta el dormitorio.  
--¡Creo que yo también me voy a dormir!  
--si, yo también -contesto Ron, el y Hermione se dirigieron a la escalera, ella tomo rumbo para el dormitorio de las chicas y Ron al de los chicos.  
--Que descanses Ronald - se despidió la chica, Ron apretó la boca sin saber si contestarle o no, Hermione no se quedo para esperar la respuesta, pero esta finalmente salio de boca de Ron cuando ella ya estaba a punto de entrar al dormitorio.  
--¡Gracias… tu también!

Ron entro al dormitorio, los ronquidos de Neville estaban en grande, Dean Thomas también estaba ahí, pero aparte de la cama de Harry y la de el, habia otra vacía, la de Seamus, lo cual quería decir que el chico no habia vuelto para el ultimo año.

La sala común se fue quedando vacía poco a poco, excepto por Harry y Ginny que seguían sentados frente a la chimenea.

--No puedo creer que te tenga enfrente de nuevo - dijo ella, Harry pasó su mano por la rosada mejilla de Ginny, ella cerrando los ojos apoyo su rostro en la palma de Harry disfrutando de la suavidad de la caricia.  
--Lo se, sin embargo Ginny… las cosas aun siguen como antes, no podremos estar realmente juntos como queremos - Ginny lo sabia pero no lo quería escuchar, así que inclino su rostro sobre el de Harry para callarlo con un beso profundo y largo - uffff bueno, si, eso podría convencerme pero… - la chica soltó una carcajada.  
--Harry, no quiero que me digas a cada rato algo que ya se, si en un principio acepte que termináramos, lo hice porque entendí tu preocupación y porque pensé que no seria tan difícil para mi estar lejos de ti, después de haber luchado contra este sentimiento por seis años, pero cuando volví a casa al final del curso pasado, sentí que algo me faltaba, una parte de mi vida, por favor no me pidas que me separe de ti de nuevo, comprendo que no podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero el saber de alguna manera seguimos unidos me hace las cosas mas fáciles.  
--Te amo Ginevra  
--¡No puedo creer que me hayas llamado así!

Ginny le dijo escandalizada tirándole un golpe en el brazo, Harry se dolió riendo y luego la abrazo fuerte quedándose así por un rato hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo, Harry la acompaño hasta la antesala del dormitorio de las chicas dándole un dulce beso de buenas noches para luego retirarse a su dormitorio, al llegar, se acostó en la cama aun con la ropa puesta, los ronquidos de Neville junto con los de Ron, no le permitían concentrarse, ni dormir. Cuidadosamente, abrió su valija, no era los Horrocruxes lo que buscaba, en su lugar tomo un pequeño trozo de papel que llevaba guardado cual fuera un tesoro, era la fotografía donde siendo un bebe, aparecía con sus padres, se volvió a recostar en la cama mirando como aquella imagen podía hacerlo sentir algo inexplicable, algo que en la actualidad solo podía experimentar al lado de Ginny.

Las manos se le fueron haciendo pesadas, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, pero antes de quedarse dormido, Harry guardo la fotografía, dio un vistazo a sus compañeros y a la luna cuya luz entraba por la ventana. Estaba en casa.


	16. Entre el Deber y los Sentimientos

**CAPITULO 16**

**Entre el Deber y los Sentimientos**

--Ron… necesitamos encontrar a Hermione, algo no está bien.

Harry se levantaba de su cama y caminaba hasta la de su amigo que parecía dormir placidamente, el dormitorio se encontraba vacío, solamente Harry y Ron estaban ahí, parecía que habia amanecido ya, pero aun estaba un poco oscuro.

--Ron despierta, ya dormiste suficiente...mira, si tu y Hermione están molestos otra vez, será mejor que lo arreglen, ya me estoy cansando de esto Ron.

Harry al no recibir respuesta de su amigo, el cual dormía en posición de lado dándole la espalda, se acerco hasta él para hacerlo despertar, pero apenas lo toco sintió algo extraño, Ron estaba inmóvil, Harry lo giro hacia el y vio el rostro de su amigo con los ojos parcialmente abiertos y sin vida, cuando apenas alcanzaba a comprender lo que tenia ante si, todo cambio de repente y Harry se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en los dormitorios, sino nuevamente frente a la puerta misteriosa en el Ministerio de Magia.

--¡Roon, noo!

De un brinco Harry se sentó, habia tenido otro sueño referente a la muerte de su amigo, hizo a un lado el dosel y vio que la cama de Ron estaba vacía.

--¿Harry estas bien? - Dean Thomas lo miraba desde su cama donde se terminaba de acomodar el uniforme, por un segundo Harry no contesto, sintiéndose abrumado miro la cama de su amigo otra vez.  
--¿Donde esta Ron? - pregunto a Dean.  
--Ohh, creo que bajo a desayunar, ya es un poco tarde, si no te das prisa no alcanzaras nada.  
--Si… Gracias

Harry se llevo las manos a la cara, tomo sus anteojos y se los puso, se incorporo para tomar su ropa y alistarse para bajar a lo que quedaba de la hora del desayuno, se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos chicos, Dean lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras que Harry disimuladamente hacia lo mismo.

--Harry – Dean rompió el silencio - ¿Es cierto que tu y Ginny son novios de nuevo?

Harry dejo lo que hacia un momento y luego se giro hacia su compañero.

--Si Dean es verdad  
--Ohh¡Bien,Genial! - contesto el muchacho sonando animado, pero Harry pudo percibir que no era del todo sincero – Bueno, te veré abajo…me da gusto que hayas vuelto al Colegio – dijo Dean pasos antes de salir del dormitorio.  
--Si, a mi también…

Harry se saco la ropa de dormir y se quedo pensando en todo eso, en Ron, en Ginny, en su regreso al colegio, luego se dio prisa pues ya era muy tarde y si tenia algo de suerte, por lo menos alcanzaría algunas empanadas y un vaso de Jugo de Calabaza antes de su reunión con Slughorn.

--¡Se te pegaron las sabanas!

Tan pronto llego Harry al Gran Comedor, le recibió Ron sonriente, todos los estudiantes ya estaban terminando de desayunar, Harry lo miro y a su mente se vino esa imagen del rostro de su amigo tirado sin vida, rápido la desecho y no comento nada al respecto.

--¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Hermione al verle la cara, la chica leía la sección principal del Diario el Profeta.  
--Si estoy bien, creo que dormí demasiado - contesto sirviéndose un huevo con tocino ahumado, una tostada con mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de calabaza --¿Algún chisme nuevo? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.  
--De hecho… Si - Contestó no muy animada mostrándole a Harry el encabezado.

_McGonagall No Cumple, Hogwarts en peligro._

--No necesito ni preguntar sobre lo que trata - dijo Harry dándole un trago a su jugo.  
--Dicen que el consejo de Padres vino muy temprano con McGonagall para exigirle que te expulsara, hay estudiantes que dejaron el colegio hoy - comento Ron.  
--Hablando de eso¿Notaste que Seamus no regreso? - pregunto Harry, Ron asintió.  
--Dean me dijo que le habia mandado una lechuza en el verano, de acuerdo con Dean, dice que Seamus le dijo que no era por ti que no regresaba, sino que sus padres habían decidido enviarlo a otro Colegio que les quedaba mas cerca para que terminara el año, yo pienso que son puras tonterías - le explicaba Ron moviendo su mano con el tenedor y en la punta, un pedazo de salchicha casi en el rostro de Harry.  
--Lavender Brown tampoco regreso - interfirió Hermione dándole una miradilla a Ron.  
--¿En serio? - contesto el chico sin darle importancia.  
--¿No quieren saber porque? - pregunto Hermione, Harry se encogió de hombros y Ron la vio disimuladamente y sin contestar nada siguió comiendo como si la pregunta no hubiera sido hecha - Les diré de todas formas - prosiguió la chica - Por lo que Parvati me contó…  
--¡Hola chicos!

Ginny habia llegado hasta ellos, Ron se quedo con la duda de saber porque Lavender ya no habia vuelto al colegio, Ginny saludo a Harry con un beso en la mejilla y el chico pudo observar que Dean Thomas, que estaba unos lugares mas adelante, se les habia quedado mirando.

--¿Ya desayunaste? - le pregunto Harry.  
--Si, estaba revisando mi horario, que manera de empezar el día y el ciclo escolar que con la clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn - dijo sonriendo - A la cual por cierto debo irme ya¡Los veré mas tarde!

Dio otro beso a Harry y se alejo para ir a la mesa de los Ravenclaw por Luna quien tomaría esa clase junto con ella.

--Quede de verme con Slughorn después de su clase - dijo Harry a sus dos amigos, en eso unas risotadas de la mesa de Slytherin se dejaron oír, los tres chicos voltearon para encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson, Zabinni y otro grupo de chicos y chicas que parecían burlarse de algo.  
--Ni Crabbe ni Goyle volvieron - repuso Ron.  
--Era de esperarse, sin Malfoy aquí, seria entrar en campo enemigo ellos solos, y con lo tontos que son - dijo Harry.  
--¿Que habrá sido de Draco? - se pregunto Hermione.  
--Seguramente estará con Voldemort y Snape - repuso Harry con desden.  
--Si pero¿Ustedes creen que al fin se haya unido a los mortifagos?, que tal si… ¿Si le paso lo mismo que al hermano de Sirius y lo asesinó? - Hermione hablaba inclinada sobre la mesa con la voz baja.  
--Ya se hubiera sabido, creo que Harry tiene razón, ha de estar con ellos, escondiéndose como la rata sucia y cobarde que es - repuso Ron.

El banquete del desayuno habia desaparecido, los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse para dirigirse a su primera clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir a buscar a Hagrid mientras esperaban reunirse con el profesor Slughorn.

Conforme avanzaban por los pasillos para salir del Castillo, se topaban con decenas de estudiantes uniformados y cargados de libros corriendo para un lado y para otro en orden de llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

--¿Quien lo dijera?, la vida en Hogwarts sin tener que asistir a clases¡Es genial! - decía Ron sonriente mientras caminaba con tranquilidad, Harry sonrio levemente y Hermione opto por no prestar atencion haciendo una simple mueca.  
--¡Hola Ron!

Se escucho una voz, los tres se detuvieron, el chico pelirrojo se volteo, al igual lo hicieron Hermione y Harry para encontrarse de frente con Lavender Brown que parecía estar arribando apenas al colegio pues no vestía su uniforme de Gryffindor, Hermione la miro confundida y Ron se habia quedado con los ojos abiertos sin saber que decir.

--¿Ya ni el saludo merezco? - repuso la chica.  
--Ho- hola - contesto él, pero luego se le acomodaron las ideas y acercándose a la chica sabiendo que Hermione lo miraba atenta le dijo - ¡Me da gusto verte Lav, Por ahi me dijeron que no habías vuelto!  
--Ohh, no, solo pedí permiso para llegar un día después, por unos asuntos familiares, pero... ¿¡De verdad te da gusto verme!? - pregunto sorprendida y animada, pues desde que habían terminado su relación, Ron habia impedido a toda costa dirigirle la palabra para quitársela de encima.  
--¡Claro! - Contesto él, Lavender miro a Hermione que estaba a un lado de Harry actuando de lo mas normal.  
--¡A mi también me da mucho gusto verte!, a ustedes también chicos; tenia entendido que no volverías al colegio Harry.  
--Ah pues esque veras - se adelanto a decir Ron atreviéndose a pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lavender, a Hermione le hervía la sangre pero conocía demasiado bien a Ron y sabia que todo eso era completamente intencionado - Realmente solo estamos de paso, pero aun no sabemos por cuanto tiempo.  
--Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿Estas completamente libre? - pregunto ella.  
--Pues si, algo así.  
--Ohh pues en ese caso...¡Podríamos, en una hora que tenga libre ir a platicar para que me cuentes que has hecho!

A Ron se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, pues se dio cuenta que Lavender estaba creyendo que nuevamente estaba interesado en ella para algo mas, Hermione no pudo ocultar una sonrisa ante la mirada de Harry que cada vez entendía menos los enredos de sus dos amigos.

--Anda Ron - Hermione lo animó - ¿Por que no aprovechas ahora mismo que no tenemos nada que hacer, Lavender seguramente ya no alcanza a entrar a su primera clase.

Hermione con una sonrisa fingida lo miró, éste volteó con rostro serio, mientras Lavender esperaba sonriente una respuesta indicando que ella si estaba dispuesta.

--B-bueno, lo que pasa es…ahora tenemos que ir con Hagrid a-a-a… ya habíamos quedado con el… ¡Pero en otra ocasión!, yo te busco.

A Lavender no le quedo más que aceptar, se despidió de ellos tomando rumbo a los dormitorios, sin dejar por momentos de voltear a donde Ron se dirigía.

--¿No iba a volver eh? - dijo el chico a Hermione que solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que ella también se habia quedado sorprendida porque Parvati le habia dicho que Lavender no volveria.

Los tres llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid que lucia como nueva después del incendio, tocaron a la puerta y detrás de esta se escucharon los ladridos de Fang el perro jabalinero, segundos después, la puerta se abrió y el semi-gigante apareció.

--¡Ya se estaban tardando! - les dijo, los tres entraron a la cabaña y se sentaron alrededor del comedor - ¡Estaba comenzando a creer que no querían venir a verme!  
--Eso es ridículo Hagrid - contesto Harry al ver el rostro de su grande amigo - ¡Apenas llegamos anoche!  
--Si, si, bueno, es solo que antes casi siempre se la mantenían aquí y ahora… casi no los veo - Repuso evitando el llanto.  
--Tu fuiste la primer persona que pensamos venir a visitar a Hogwarts - le repuso Hermione - Por cierto¡La cabaña quedo sensacional!  
--Si, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estuvieron al pendiente de la reconstrucción - contesto mientras en tres tazas servia un poco de te - ¿Y como han estado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?  
--Hemos estado mejor, pero realmente nos ha ido bien hasta ahora – respondió Harry.  
--Eso me alegra… ¿Pudieron dar con Fletch?  
--No fue necesario – dijo Ron, luego se quedaron los tres en silencio.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que no tenían realmente mucho de que hablar con Hagrid, pues no podían revelarle todo lo que habían hecho, y el semi-gigante no tenia realmente nada nuevo que contar, terminaron sus tazas de te entre platicas sobre como habia estado el clima, la boda de Bill y Fleur y la oposición del consejo de padres ante el regreso de Harry. Minutos antes de que terminara la hora, los chicos se despidieron y salieron para regresar al castillo y estar en las mazmorras para cuando la clase de Slughorn terminara.

--Gracias por el te Hagrid y ¡Nos veremos mas tarde! – Harry se despidió y corriendo através de los terrenos de Hogwarts, los tres emprendieron el regreso.

Se dieron prisa hasta llegar a el aula de pociones, la clase aun no terminaba, así que los tres esperaron afuera, Harry se asomo por la puerta y vio que el profesor Slughorn tenia frente a si cuatro calderos, lo que le hizo suponer que contenían las mismas pociones que les habia mostrado a ellos un año anterior, Multijugos, Amortentia, Felix Felicis y Veritaserum.

--¡He aquí uno de los mejores estudiantes y elaborador de pociones que he conocido! - se oyó la voz de Slughorn retumbando en el aula – ¡Pasa, pasa muchacho!  
--Te esta hablando a ti - dijo Ron a Harry en voz queda.

El muchacho asomó la cabeza por la puerta, todos los estudiantes, incluida Ginny que estaba sentada en la primera mesa junto con Luna Lovegood, se quedaron mirando a Harry quien se habia quedado inmóvil, Ron le dio un empujoncito y Harry comenzó a avanzar despacio hasta el frente.

--¡Eso es!... ¡Harry Potter! - dijo Slughorn hinchándose de orgullo, su rostro estaba colorado y su bigote de morsa parecía tener movimiento propio - El Señor Potter fue el alumno mas destacado del año pasado¡No habia poción que no lograra! - Harry sabia que eso no era verdad, todo lo habia logrado gracias al libro del Príncipe, miro a Hermione que le dio un mueca de desapruebo.  
--No… Señor esque yo… - Harry trataba de interrumpir a Slughorn pero este no lo dejaba.  
--Muy bien Harry, de acuerdo a tu habilidad, y como recordaras, al final de la clase se le otorga al alumno mas destacado una botellita como esta - dijo mostrando el Felix felicis - Esta tarea te la voy a dejar a ti mi amigo¡Mira los calderos y escoge un ganador!  
--No p-pero yo no creo que deba...  
--Anda no seas tímido¡La modestia y la timidez no son para los grandes Potter!

Harry no tuvo alternativa, dudoso se paseo por las mesas revisando los calderos que debían contener la poción del filtro de los muertos vivientes, unas mezclas estaban de un color morado viscoso, otras estaban casi duras, hasta que llego a un caldero que parecía tener la mezcla lo mas similar a lo que Slughorn pedía, Harry levanto su vista y se sorprendió de ver que era el caldero de Luna.

--¡Este es!  
--Mmm dejáme ver... si… me parece una atinada elección - respondió Slughorn, Luna sonrió ampliamente al recibir de Harry la botellita del Felix Felicis y escuchar del profesor Slughorn otorgarle 10 puntos a Ravenclaw.  
--Muy bien, vacíen sus pociones y recojan todo, la clase ha terminado... ¡Bien hecho srita Lovegood!  
--¡Gracias profesor! y ¡Gracias a ti Harry! - contesto Luna muy contenta.  
--Lo merecías Luna – Harry le sonrió.  
--La mía no quedo tan mal - dijo Ginny viendo su caldero, tal parecía que lo de las pociones simplemente no era el fuerte de los Weasley.  
--Te ha quedado perfecta¡Como engrudo facial! - le respondió Harry sonriendo, Ginny le sonrió pegando su frente en la cabeza del chico y este respondió con un beso en la misma.  
--La siguiente hora la tengo libre¿Me acompañas a caminar? – pregunto ella.  
--Tengo que hablar con el profesor Slughorn y no se cuanto tiempo tarde, pero si quieres te alcanzo mas tarde o nos vemos en la sala común.  
--Ohh bueno, en ese caso, iré a la biblioteca porque Slughorn nos pidió investigar unos ingredientes para la clase de mañana. ¿Vamos Luna? - la chica de Ravenclaw aun seguía feliz por haber conseguido el Felix Felicis que se puso a examinar la botellita y solo asintió a Ginny tomando sus libros — Nos vemos mas tarde - Ginny le dio un beso a Harry  
--¡En cuento salga de aquí te busco! - le alcanzo él a gritar.

Ginny solo volteo y asintió, a la salida se toparon con Ron y Hermione que ingresaban al aula y felicitaban a Luna por su logro, en especial Hermione, se sentía muy contenta por la chica puesto que lo habia logrado por meritos propios. Harry por su parte le desanimó un poco el no tener tanto tiempo para dedicárselo a Ginny, era tan fácil ponerse a pensar en ella que podría hacerlo por horas sin que nada mas importara, tristemente para ambos, la realidad era otra, y así se lo recordó Slughorn al traerlo de regreso de su viaje de pensamientos.

--Bien Harry¿Para que es bueno este viejo mago?

Slughorn terminaba de guardar pociones y frascos en el armario, Harry miro hacia atrás, ya no quedaba nadie en el aula más que los tres chicos y el profesor. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry y este tomo aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

--Profesor, tal vez lo que le vaya a decir le parecerá extraño pero, antes que nada, debo decirle que es algo sumamente importante y que espero lo entienda y pueda ayudarnos.

Slughorn dejo lo que hacia para mirar al muchacho, Harry estaba apoyado sobre la mesa que habían ocupado Ginny y Luna, el mago regordete camino hasta ellos con la expresión temerosa y confundida.

--Si esta en mi ayudarte Potter, lo haré  
--Se trata... de los Horrocruxes.

Harry hablo directamente, Slughorn abrió los ojos y su rostro se torno de un colorado extraño, bajo la cabeza negando y regresando hasta donde guardaba los utensilios.

--No... Lo siento, pero en eso no puedo ayudarte Harry – dijo dándoles la espalda.  
--¡Pero usted me acaba de decir que si estaba en usted ayudarme lo haría!  
--¡Con eso no Harry! - se volteo Slughorn firme - la ultima vez que hable sobre eso¡Mira lo que paso!... ¡Tu sabes lo que paso! - mirándole a los ojos, se refirió al recuerdo, pues aunque estaba ebrio, se acordaba muy bien de que le habia proporcionado esa memoria que habia tratado de borrar por años.  
--¡Precisamente por eso profesor! - Harry se habia alterado tanto que Hermione tuvo que intervenir.  
--Profesor, con su ayuda, podrá enmendar lo que hizo con Ryddle - repuso la chica.  
--¿Es que ustedes también lo saben?... ¡Potter te di ese recuerdo porque sabia que era importante para Dumbledore!  
--¡Y el profesor Dumbledore de verdad lo apreció mucho!, pero, Ron y Hermione están tan metidos en esto como yo, y ellos son los únicos a quien se los he dicho con autorización del mismo Dumbledore, pero ahora sin el aquí…solo quedamos nosotros tres frente a esto… profesor entiéndalo, usted es el único que nos puede ayudar sin correr el riesgo de involucrar a mas gente¡Ni siquiera McGonagall lo sabe! - replico Harry, Slughorn se quedo mirándolos paseando sus ojos en cada joven rostro que tenia enfrente dudando en que debía hacer, para finalmente asentar.  
--¿Que es lo que quieren saber? - pregunto tumbándose en una silla, los tres chicos se miraron y se sonrieron.  
--Gracias profesor - contesto Harry.  
--¡Bah no me agradezcas ahora!, solo espero que sea para algo útil, y que esto no termine en otra desgracia.  
--Queremos saber como se destruyen, por lo que vi en su recuerdo, usted le explico a Ryddle como crearlos  
--No, Yo le dije a Tom lo que eran, mas nunca le dije como se creaban, solo le dije que un Horrocruxe provenía de la muerte de un ser y que se necesitaba magia muy avanzada para desprender una parte de tu alma y guardarla.  
--Pero se lo dijo solo para no revelarle todo¿No es así?, usted tenía miedo de hablar sobre ellos porque estaba prohibido – insistió Harry, Slughorn sabía que los chicos no desistirían hasta obtener la mayor información que pudieran.  
--Estaba tan prohibido antes como lo esta ahora Potter, no puedo revelártelo  
--Y si le dijera… que tengo en mi poder la prueba de que Tom Ryddle dividió su alma y que por eso ha podido sobrevivir todos estos años¿Nos diría como destruirlos?

Harry sabia que estaba hablando más de lo conveniente, pero en su desesperación era la última carta que tenía por jugarse.

--¿Prueba¿Cual prueba? - pregunto Slughorn poniéndose de pie nuevamente con una mezcla de duda y temor.  
--Mire profesor, si usted no confía en nosotros, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo con usted, nadie mas que yo desea terminar con Lord Voldemort, el propósito de Dumbledore por obtener su recuerdo era para comprobar algo que usted mismo ya sabia, Voldemort dividió su alma en mas partes de lo que se consideraría normal y lo único que al Profesor Dumbledore y yo buscábamos era destruirlas, ahora necesito que me diga como hacerlo por favor.  
--¿Tienes Horrocruxes en tu poder¡¿Aquí en el castillo?! - le repuso de frente, Harry se quedo serio - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Slughorn comenzó a sudar tanto que tuvo que sacar su pañuelo y limpiarse la frente y semi calva cabeza una y otra vez, tenia el rostro hinchado y los ojos muy abiertos mientras se sentaba despacio otra vez sobre la silla.

--¿Ahora lo entiende?... trate de deshacerme de uno pero fue imposible, por eso estamos aquí.  
--Lo entiendo… pero es verdad lo que te dije Harry, no se como se destruyen, solo se que, no todos los magos lo pueden hacer, solo aquellos que son muy poderosos y se requiere de una Magia igual de avanzada como la que Ryddle uso para crearlos… pero ahora dime¿Como son? - pregunto interesado.  
--Son objetos comunes y corrientes profesor

Harry no pretendía revelar con lujo de detalle como los habia obtenido ni que clase de objetos eran.

--Pero, entonces me esta diciendo que¿Será imposible destruirlos?, eso no puede ser, yo ya destruí uno.  
--¿¡Lo has hecho!?

Harry dudo pero ya habia abierto la boca así que le contó la historia del diario de Ryddle.

--Bueno, tal vez ese era uno de los primeros y no estaba tan protegido… de verdad estoy impresionado muchacho – dijo Slughorn, Ron y Hermione estaban apoyados sobre una de las mesas y Harry se hallaba mas próximo al Profesor.  
--¿Como podré saber que tipo de magia usar entonces?  
--Ahí tienes tu primer respuesta Harry, si tu pudiste destruir uno, aunque no fuera tan complicado, y si ya pudiste hacerte con mas Horrocruxes, quiere decir que tienes la capacidad de destruirlos, debe haber un gran poder en ti que será la clave, o incluso en usted señorita Granger o en mi buen amigo Ralph - los chicos sonrieron, Ron se sintió halagado de que lo consideraran capaz de destruir un Horrocruxe que ni importancia le dio a que Slughorn como siempre dijera mal su nombre.  
--Si, el problema será descubrirlo - repuso Harry desanimado.  
--Tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo Harry - le dijo Ron.  
--¡En todos los libros de ser necesario! - Añadió Hermione, Ron la miro con una mueca no muy convencido por eso.  
--Gracias chicos - les dijo su amigo - Y gracias a usted profesor, pero por favor, si llega a saber algo.  
--Lo haré Harry, te lo diré… como bien dijo la señorita Granger, esta es mi oportunidad de borrar ese recuerdo que me avergüenza, pues debido a eso, Tom Ryddle se convirtió en parte en el mounstro que ahora es - repuso con tristeza.  
--Si de algo le sirve saber profesor, creo que Ryddle desde que nació anhelaba convertirse en lo que hoy es, y si no hubiera sido usted, seguramente de otra parte hubiera descubierto la manera de conseguirlo.

Harry le hablo con rostro amable, Slughorn analizó esa idea y esbozando una débil pero agradecida sonrisa, asintió, los tres chicos se despidieron y salieron de las mazmorras.

Aun quedaban unos minutos antes de que terminara la hora y Harry pensó en alcanzar a Ginny aun en la biblioteca, a lo cual Hermione pareció oportuno y le pidió a Ron que la acompañara para ponerse a buscar de nuevo mas cosas sobre los Horrocruxes.

--Ya habíamos buscado y tú misma no encontraste más que algo inservible -

Ron renegaba mientras paseaban por los estantes de los libros, Harry se habia ido a sentar con Ginny a una de las mesas de estudio mientras la chica copiaba en su pergamino los deberes que les habían encargado.

--Buscar otra vez no nos hará mal.

Hermione pasaba sus ojos con atención en cada libro, mientras el chico pelirrojo estaba apoyado cruzado de brazos sin cooperar, pero no tenia a donde ir, si se iba donde Harry, estaría de mal tercio con el y su hermana y si se salía a los jardines del colegio corría el riesgo de toparse con Lavender, así que no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse acompañando a Hermione, cosa que le molestaba porque sabia que no podría dejar de pensar en ella y Víctor Krum besándose. Con aquella idea en mente Ron fijo su mirada en el cabello esponjoso y espalda de Hermione mientras la chica se inclinaba a tomar uno de los libros, en eso Ron pudo ver que sobresalía levemente de la pretina de su pantalón una delicada tela color blanca que indicaba ser la ropa interior de su amiga, aquella imagen lo puso un poco nervioso y desviando su mirada parpadeo varias veces, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar.

--¡Tal vez en estos haya algo! - Hermione tomo dos libros del estante y enderezándose se dirigió a Ron - Tu busca en este - le dijo extendiéndole uno, Ron se veía ligeramente ruborizado y sin decir nada tomo el libro - ¿Estas bien?

Hermione noto que su amigo tenia unas gotillas de sudor en la frente, el chico solo le asintió de prisa para alejarse y dejarse caer en una de las sillas en las mesas de estudio, lo cual a la señora Pince, no se le hizo muy apropiado llamándole la atención, el chico se disculpo y comenzó a hojear el libro, Hermione le hizo compañía sentándose enfrente comenzando su búsqueda, mirando de vez en cuando a Ron, que con actitud extraña mantenía la mirada fija en el libro que hojeaba.

--Lamento que tengas que pasar este tiempo aquí buscando conmigo en vez de salir a encontrar a Lavender y ponerse al corriente con su charla.

Hermione no despegaba los ojos del libro mientras le dirigía la palabra a Ron, el chico se le quedo viendo y torció los ojos.

--Pues aunque no lo creas, si me dio gusto verla.  
--¡Si claro! No me lo tienes que decir - Hermione le sonrió como si estuvieran teniendo una platica cordial.  
--Tu dime¿Alguna nueva noticia de amistades lejanas¿Alguien que quisieras ver? - pregunto Ron interesado pero se podía sentir su tono con la ironía acostumbrada.  
--Si lo dices por Víctor, si, la verdad si me gustaría verlo, tengo que agradecerle algo, por lo menos pude hacerlo por correo, sabes…creo que mi relación con Víctor ahora será mejor, ya que no hay secretos, siempre lo he pensado, hay que aceptar lo que uno siente.

Ron cerro con tal fuerza la pasta del libro que hizo eco en toda el área provocando que algunas cabezas se giraran, por suerte la señora Pince no andaba por ahí porque, de haber visto tal maltrato a esa fuente del saber, hubiera sacado a Ron de inmediato.

--Aquí no hay nada - dijo el chico refiriéndose a lo que buscaban sobre los Horrocruxes.  
--Si, ni acá… será mejor buscar en otros.  
--¡Yo ya no! - Ron se levanto y salio a paso firme de la biblioteca, Hermione siguió su trayecto mirándolo y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisita apenas notada con una expresión de ternura.

Ron no desacelero el paso con rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, una vez ahí, pronuncio la palabra secreta, pero el retrato de la señora Gorda no se abrió.

--¡¡Ábrete!! - reclamo el muchacho.  
--Que hostil, no, no, esa ya no es la palabra – la dama del retrato le negaba con el dedo.  
--¿Cuando aprenderán a darnos la contraseña a tiempo? - espeto Ron furioso.  
--A todos los alumnos se les hizo llegar temprano.  
--Claro, y como yo no lo soy…  
--¡Hola Ron¿¡Ya estas libre!? - Lavender llego cargando un par de libros detrás de el.  
--¿Tu sabes la palabra secreta? - pregunto directamente, sin notar la amplia sonrisa de la chica, esta asintió.  
-- ¡Elfo orejón! - exclamo Lavender y el retrato se abrió.

Ron entro a la sala primero que Lavender, sin tomarse la molestia de darle el pase, habia unos cuantos chicos charlando y otros haciendo sus deberes, Ron sin detenerse se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al dormitorio.

--¡Ron espera! - le pidió Lavender, el chico se detuvo a la mitad de los escalones, ella fue hasta el - Pensé que si no tenias nada que hacer, podríamos dar ese paseo que tenemos pendiente.  
--La verdad, no, esque… No me siento muy bien  
--¡Bueno, nos podemos quedar aquí a platicar! - volvió a insistir al ver que Ron pretendía seguir subiendo - digo, ya que estas tu aquí sin tus amigos¿Lo cual es bueno, no?  
--¿De que quieres hablar? - pregunto Ron.  
--Mmm bueno… me dio gusto escucharte decir que me habías extrañado, yo creí que después de que habíamos terminado el año anterior, tú ya no querías hablar conmigo.  
--Yo no dije que te habia extrañado - repuso Ron, Lavender lo miro confundida y un tanto ofendida - dije que me habia dado gusto verte, lo cual es cierto – aclaro Ron para acomodar la situación.  
--Como sea, la verdad es que yo si te extrañe, me la pasaba muy bien contigo.  
--Solo nos besábamos, no hablábamos de nada - dijo Ron, Lavender subió otro escalón lo cual la habia dejado frente a Ron, el chico balbuceo unas cosas pero antes de articular otra palabra, Lavender decidida le dio un corto beso.  
--Antes no te importaba el que no habláramos Ro-Ro.

Ron se quedo mirándola, por su mente pasaron tantas cosas, imágenes, ideas, sobre todo recientes y que tenían que ver con cierta joven, el chico agacho la mirada pensante y después de un segundo, la subió asintiendo, Lavender sonrió y Ron la beso intensamente como lo hacia cuando salían sin percatarse que alguien mas subía la escalera.


	17. El Beso de La Discordia

**CAPITULO 17**

**  
****El Beso de La Discordia**

--Están Bloqueando la pasada.

Se escucho una voz aguda, Ron tomó a Lavender de los hombros y se despego de ella retrocediendo un poco, sorprendido volteó para encontrarse con la mirada extrañada de Ginny.

--Bueno, yo tengo que llevarle estos libros a Parvati, nos vemos luego Ro-Ro.

Lavender se alejo con una sonrisa que le llenaba todo el rostro, Ron siguió subiendo para evitar hablar con Ginny, se sentía extraño y su hermana lo notó por lo que no se quedo con la curiosidad y lo detuvo.

--¿Me quieres decir que fue eso? - pregunto Ginny.

Harry se habia quedado esperándola abajo en la sala común, la chica llevaba sus apuntes de pociones los cuales pretendía dejar en su dormitorio para tomar los de la siguiente clase cuando encontró aquella escena.

--¿De que hablas? - Contesto Ron sin detenerse y sin mirarla.  
--No te hagas Ron, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo¿No estabas tan desesperado por deshacerte de Lavender el año pasado?... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ... ¡No me digas que te diste cuenta que estas realmente enamorado de ella porque esa ni tu te la crees!  
--¿Tu estabas enamorada de Dean? o de-de ¿Michael Corner? – Ron volteo fulminándola con la mirada, Ginny se quedo sin replica por unos segundos - No se necesita estar enamorado para besarse con alguien, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie¿No me lo presumías el año pasado?  
--¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez lo que te pasa? - No era la primera vez que Ginny hablaba las cosas claramente, Ron hizo una mueca de confusión y balbuceo un poco.  
--He-Hermione es… mi amiga, eso es todo.  
--¿Quién esta hablando de Hermione? - Ginny con un sonrisilla lo tomó por sorpresa, Ron se puso de mil colores y no supo que decir. - ¡Ayyy sino fueras mi hermano te agarraba a sapes aquí mismo!, pensándola bien, que seas mi hermano no es excusa¡Un día de estos lo haré!  
--Bueno si así fuera ¿Que?... ella es novia de Vicky¿No has visto lo feliz que anda? es porque "por fin hablaron de lo que sienten" - Ron citó las palabras que Hermione habia usado en la biblioteca con un tono lleno de fastidio.  
--¿Qué?... ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Ginny incrédula se quedo pensativa, pues en ocasiones ella y Harry se ponían a hablar a solas de Ron y de Hermione y ambos aseguraban que entre esos dos habia algo más.  
--Si - contesto Ron secamente para continuar subiendo.

Los más jóvenes de los Weasley llegaron hasta el final de la escalera donde cada uno tomaría rumbo a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero antes de que Ginny se alejara, Ron continuó hablando.

-- Lavender podrá ser mas empalagosa que una rana de chocolate, pero realmente esta interesada en mi y si antes anduve con ella por hacer enojar a… bueno, ahora tal vez sea diferente, tal vez es porque así debe ser – el tono de Ron habia cambiado del fastidio a la resignación.  
--¿Entonces sí lo admites? … ¿Por que en vez de andar haciéndote el sufridito no vas y hablas de frente con ella? - Le animó Ginny, su hermano se quedo callado un momento.  
--Se te va a hacer tarde para tu clase - al fin dijo él.

Ginny suspiro exasperada y se alejo hacia el otro lado, Ron entro al dormitorio, no habia ninguno de los chicos ahí, se dejo caer en su cama pensando si a Hermione le importaría aunque fuera un poco enterarse que se habia besado con Lavender.

--¿¡Está Harry aquí!? - Neville entro de prisa y gritando a la sala común, Harry estaba conversando con Colin Creevy cuando Longbottom llego preguntando por el.  
--¿Qué sucede Neville?  
--McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho, dice que es importante - Harry miro hacia las escaleras en señal de Ginny que aun no bajaba.  
--Bien, amm, si Ginny baja, díganle que me tuve que ir - Neville asintió.

Harry se alejó a paso veloz hasta la oficina de la directora, se preguntaba que sería lo que McGonagall quería hablar con el, tal vez noticias de Snape, o algún ataque de los Mortífagos, quizá la Orden buscaba reunirse con él.

Harry avanzaba un tanto distraído esquivando estudiantes, hasta que sin pensarlo se encontraba ya en su destino.

--¡Gragea de cerilla! - La gárgola se movió y Harry llego hasta la puerta llamando.  
--¡Pasa!

Harry entró y se dió cuenta que no estaba sola, pero no estaba precisamente acompañada de alguien que Harry mismo hubiera deseado ver. Rufus Scrimgeour el Ministro de Magia estaba sentado al frente de ella.

--¿Me mandó llamar? - pregunto Harry presintiendo que aquello no era del todo bueno.  
--Harry, como ya es bien sabido, el día de hoy por la mañana recibí la visita del consejo de padres, tan pronto se enteraron que estabas en Hogwarts vinieron a comprobar si era verdad... Me pidieron que te expulsara y de no hacerlo pidieron mi destitución.  
--¡No profesora, si es por eso yo me iré! - se apresuro a decir Harry.  
--Potter…  
--¡Usted no se puede ir, No hay nadie mas calificado que se haga cargo del colegio!  
--¡¡Harry!!

McGonagall levanto la voz ante los reclamos del muchacho, Harry guardo silencio, el ministro se sonrió lo cual encendió aun mas el animo del chico, pero se contuvo a escuchar lo que la profesora tenia que decir.

--Le he pedido al señor Ministro que estuviera presente para que escuche lo que voy a decir.

Mcgonagall se levanto de su silla y rodeando el escritorio se aproximo a Harry.

--Harry tiene todo el derecho de terminar sus estudios como cualquier otro estudiante, no lo voy a expulsar Rufus, si el consejo de padres y el Ministerio creen que mi decisión es una amenaza, entonces estoy dispuesta a dejar mi puesto como directora de Hogwarts si ustedes respetan la decisión de que Potter continúe en el Colegio.  
--Pero profesora no…  
--Silencio Harry - repuso la bruja, Harry apretó el puño y espero, Scrimgeour se levanto de su silla sigilosamente dirigiéndose a ambos.  
--Bien, bien, Harry, nos volvemos a ver… yo se que a ti te preocupa lo que pase en este Colegio, después de todo es tu hogar ¿No es así?, pero para todo hay una solución, solo debemos ser cooperativos, yo puedo encargarme del consejo de padres para que ni tu, ni la profesora McGonagall tengan que abandonar este lugar - dijo apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, quien sin quitar la vista de enfrente, apretó la quijada - Solo necesito de tu ayuda.  
--¡No! - grito Harry dando unos pasos - ¡Prefiero irme que mentir para usted!  
--No es una mentira Harry, date cuenta, es solo inclinar la balanza mas a mi favor, todos saben que Fudge negó que Voldemort habia regresado, les hizo creer que tu eras un chiquillo revoltoso, lo que yo te ofrezco es limpiar tu imagen, acreditándome por supuesto como el mayor combatidor contra el Mago mas tenebroso de los últimos años.  
--¿Y lo que mis amigos y yo hemos sacrificado¿Lo que hemos hecho?... ¿Y lo que Dumbledore hizo?, usted solamente quiere beneficiarse de la gloria de los demás para aparentar algo que no es, si alguien debe ser destituido ¡Es usted¡Por no ser mas que un cobarde y corrupto funcionario!

Harry habia perdido la calma, el rostro de Scrimgeour lo miraba fijamente y con cólera como si de un momento a otro fuera a lanzársele encima, finalmente respiró y acomodándose la túnica dio unos pasos hacia la silla para tomar su capa, luego con la voz mas calmada pero aún molesta se dirigió por ultima vez a Harry.

--Si eso es lo que piensas de mi, entonces será mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas, porque yo mismo te sacare de aquí si es necesario Potter, a ti y a tus dos amigos con los que te haces acompañar siempre... Minerva - Scrimgeour dio una mirada de advertencia a la directora y después salio.

Harry apretó los puños y sin encontrar un mueble cercano al cual golpear, se dejo caer en una silla frustrado.

--La misma terquedad de siempre – Una voz grave y un tanto cansada se escuchó, Harry se puso de pie mirando como el Dumbledore del retrato se movía hablándole.  
--Usted lo oyó profesor, desde el día de su… funeral, ha tratado de comprarme para que hable bien de el.  
--Pero tu acción te ha resultado inconveniente Harry…siempre te lo dije, debes pensar antes de hablar.  
--Potter… - se acerco la profesora McGonagall - Enfrentarme al Ministerio es ir contra las reglas, entiendo tu actitud pero no puedo ayudarte mas.  
--¿Que pretenden que haga¿Que le siga el juego¡Seria alimentar su mentira!  
--Mi intención era que retomaras tus clases Harry, y hacerle ver al consejo que Hogwarts es seguro aunque estés tu aquí, se que a Scrimgeour eso no le interesa pero teniéndolo de nuestro lado el nos ayudaría a que el consejo se tranquilizara y ni tu, ni yo nos veríamos en riesgo.  
--¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?  
--Puedes darle a Scrimgeour lo que quiere.  
--Pero Profesora...  
--Harry, muchas veces debemos sacrificar cosas para obtener otras, pero al final todo lo volvemos a recuperar, si por un momento la comunidad Mágica reconoce a Scrimgeour como el gran mago que enfrento el regreso de Voldemort, una vez que este sea destruido, te reconocerán a ti como el muchacho que les devolvió la tranquilidad, olvídate de la gloria, o de la fama, es por tu vida y la de los demás que enfrentamos esta lucha. – Harry analizó y comprendió las palabras de McGonagall.  
--Está bien, lo haré - dijo con más tranquilidad, McGonagall le sonrió, y luego se fue a su escritorio.  
--Antes de que te vayas, necesito que hablemos de otra cosa - Harry se sentó a escuchar - ¿Ya decidieron tu, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, cuanto tiempo mas van a permanecer en el Colegio? - Harry negó - ¿Por qué no retoman sus clases?  
--Porque eso nos ataría a estar aquí por todo el año escolar, y yo aun tengo cosas que hacer.  
--Harry, estoy segura que al Prof. Dumbledore le hubiera gustado que hicieras tu último curso, independientemente de lo que te falte por hacer.

--A mi también me gustaría pero…  
--¿No crees que aquí hay personas y cosas que te puedan ayudar en tu tarea?, mira Potter no se cual sea la labor que Dumbledore te dejo, pero lo que es seguro. Es que es algo que no solo te involucra a ti, si no a todos los que te rodeamos, Voldemort es una amenaza para todos y tal como lo hemos hecho debemos seguir unidos ante eso... piénsalo - Harry asintió y se levanto.  
--Gracias Profesora.  
--Mañana citare a Scrimgeour para que hables con el, te haré llegar la hora - le dijo McGonagall, el chico asintió y salio de la oficina ante la mirada comprensiva y un tanto preocupada de la directora.  
--Ay Albus…solo espero que su fortaleza no se quiebre - la directora se hallaba parada frente al retrato del anciano director.  
--El estará listo Minerva, se que lo estará.

--¡Harry!, Neville nos dijo que McGonagall te habia llamado¿Esta todo bien?

Hermione lo intercepto tan pronto habia entrado a la sala común, la chica habia estado platicando un rato con Ginny mientras esperaban, Harry se sentó junto con ellas para contarles.

--¿Donde esta Ron? - pregunto el muchacho al notar la ausencia de su amigo.  
--Está dormido - contesto Ginny - Al parecer le hicieron daño los tres huevos que se comió en la mañana.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y sonrió al oír eso, Harry entonces les contó lo que paso, Hermione no podía creer que Harry le habia gritado al Ministro que era un cobarde y un corrupto, pero por otro lado tal vez ella hubiera reaccionado igual.

--Perdón por haberme ido sin avisarte, pero Neville me dijo que era importante - dijo mirando a Ginny.  
--¡Si que lo fue, no te preocupes! - contesto ella, Harry le dio un pequeño beso.

--Bueno¿Qué más pasó? – Interrumpió Hermione la romántica escena.  
--McGonagall me pidió que volviera a la escuela.  
--¿¡De verdad!? - Ginny pregunto entusiasmada, de esa forma era seguro que vería a Harry todos los días - ¿Que le dijiste?  
--Aun no lo decido, y si yo me quedo, por supuesto espera que tú y Ron también lo hagan - dijo a Hermione.

A la chica no habia ni que pedírselo dos veces, se veía ansiosa por ponerse el uniforme y entrar a una clase, incluso se habia ofrecido a acompañar a Ginny a ayudarle con los deberes, se quedo mirando a Harry con gesto chistoso un tanto suplicante que el chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

--Se que a ti no te lo tengo ni que pedir - dijo riendo, Hermione dio unas palmadillas con sus manos.  
--Creo que McGonagall tiene razón – repuso Ginny.  
--iré a ver a Ron, tal vez necesite ir a la enfermería

Harry se dirigió a los dormitorios, parecía que habia un león dentro, Ron estaba profundamente dormido con una almohada entre sus brazos, el chico dudo en despertarlo, pero quería contarle lo que habia sucedido con Scrimgeour

--Ron… despierta.  
--No… ya te dije que si la quiero… - Ron hablaba dormido, Harry se aguanto una risilla y lo volvió a mover.  
--Ron… ¡Despierta!  
--¿Qué?... ¿Harry? - Ron entre abrió los ojos y miro hacia los lados - ¿Que sucede?  
--Dímelo tú¿Te sientes bien?... Ginny dijo que te habia caído mal el desayuno, esta allá abajo con Hermione, necesito hablarte de algo.  
--ah si, abajo… ¿¡Con Hermione¿Ginny?

Ron de un brinco saltó de la cama, se apresuro a ponerse el calzado y salio primero que Harry, bajo de prisa las escaleras y llego hasta la sala, miro que las chicas estaban sentadas platicando frente a la chimenea, Ron le dio una mirada a Ginny, quien a su vez miro a Hermione quien a su vez miro a Ron que le devolvió la mirada y Harry los veía a todos que estaban mirándose.

--¿Ya te sientes mejor Ron? - pregunto Ginny directamente a su hermano haciéndole señas con los ojos de que hablara con Hermione.  
--Si, ya estoy mejor - contesto el muchacho haciendo disimuladamente una seña que no hablaría con la chica, yéndose a sentar a un lado de Harry.  
--Eso te pasa por tragón - dijo Hermione sonriendo - y...por corajudo - eso hizo reír a los tres, excepto a Ron.  
--¿Que es lo que tienes que contar Harry? - pregunto el chico cambiando el tema.  
--Ohh, pues, que a petición de Hermione y de la misma McGonagall, quiere que regresemos a estudiar¿Tú que dices?  
--Si, como sea – respondió sin mucho animo, de pronto abrió los ojos - ¡Espera!, eso quiere decir que¿Nos quedaremos aquí, todo el año escolar¿Con los demás? – Ron habia caído en la cuenta que no habría forma de evitar a Lavender, creyó que solo estarían unos cuantos días en Hogwarts y partirían de nuevo.  
--¿Que sucede Ron, después de 6 años en Hogwarts ¿No puedes soportar uno más? – pregunto Hermione.  
--Aehmm, no, es solo que creí que seguiríamos buscando, ya saben…  
--Si, pero McGonagall me dijo algo y tiene razón, aquí hay cosas que pueden ayudarnos, además, Slughorn quedo de investigar un poco mas¿Recuerdan? - repuso Harry.

Ron se quedo sin argumento, se fue deslizando hacia abajo sobre el sillón resignado, segundos después, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil entraban en la sala común riendo, Ron la miro y se quedo inmóvil esperando que Harry pudiera cubrirlo lo suficiente para que Lavender no lo viera, Hermione noto la expresión de Ron que habia cerrado los ojos y permanecía quieto tal vez deseando tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry encima, Hermione volteo hacia atrás para descubrir la razón por la cual Ron actuaba así y pudo ver a Lavender subiendo junto con Parvati aun conversando alegremente hacia los dormitorios, a la chica no pudo borrársele una sonrisa.

--Ya se fue - recalcó Hermione directamente hacia Ron, quien disimuladamente miro hacia atrás, como si no supiera de quien le hablaban.  
--¿Por que no le dices de una vez que te dio gusto verla de nuevo solo como compañera? así no tendrías que empezar a esconderte de nuevo como lo hacías antes - le dijo Harry, Ginny volvió a darle esa mirada a Ron, mientras Hermione atenta esperaba una respuesta.  
--S-si... lo haré  
--Bueno, debo irme, tengo clase de Encantamientos, los veré mas tarde - Ginny levantándose no dejaba de insistir a Ron con muecas y con miradas que se decidiera de una vez por todas sin lograr nada por parte de su hermano mas que un no.  
--¿Cuando termines te busco para ir a comer? - le dijo Harry, la chica sonrió asintiendo.

--¿Por qué no salimos a los jardines? - pregunto Ron quien buscaba salir de la sala común antes de que Lavender volviera a bajar.  
--Tengo una idea a donde podemos ir

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry sin saber exactamente a donde, el muchacho habia tomado dirección cerca del lago, hasta un camposanto color blanco que se alzaba en medio del campo verde, la estatua de un Fénix elevándose al aire resguardaba esa morada y con una inscripción de letras doradas se leía el nombre de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1840-1997 "El mago mas grandioso de todos los tiempos y Mejor director de Hogwarts en toda su historia".

Harry después de mirar unos segundos el sepulcro, se sentó sobre el pasto en silencio, Ron y Hermione le hicieron compañía.

--Nosotros también lo extrañamos – rompió Ron el silencio.  
--¿Por que tuvo que pasar así? … Maldito Snape.  
--No te llenes de odio Harry, es lo menos que Dumbledore querría - dijo Hermione.

Harry se limpio una lagrima, su amiga tenia razón, si Harry tenia algo, era su capacidad de amar como bien se lo habia hecho notar Dumbledore tantas veces. Se puso de pie rozando con su mano el Fénix despidiéndose de ahí y se giró a sus amigos.

--Entonces¿A estudiar?  
--¡Claro que si! - contesto Hermione sonriente.  
--Pues ya que - dijo Ron, los tres sonrieron.

Decidieron ir con McGonagall para notificarle la decisión, la directora extrañamente tenia la certeza de que volverían, pues ya les tenia los libros que iban a necesitar, al día siguiente se pondrían en corriente en las clases con la ayuda de sus compañeros, también se trato el asunto del Quidditch, con Harry de vuelta, tendría que decidir si continuaba como capitán o le dejaba el puesto a alguien que tuviera mas tiempo, eso seria algo en que pensar.

Ron y Hermione también volverían a ser prefectos y aunque Hermione lo consideró, opto mejor por rendirse con el trabajo del P.E.D.D.O pues no encontraba apoyo realmente en nadie, ni siquiera en los Elfos que trataba de defender.

Se llegó la hora de la cena y Ron por evitar toparse con Lavender prefirió no cenar nada alegando que aún le dolía un poco el estomago y que se iría a dormir, aunque en realidad las tripas le gruñían, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al gran comedor, la cena habia sido una de las mas exquisitas, jugosos bistecks, puré de papa, pollo asado y mucho mas, ni que decir del postre, tarta de cereza, la favorita de Ron.

--Hola Harry - Lavender habia llegado hasta ellos - Me preguntaba si no has visto a Ron, no lo he visto desde… - se quedo en suspenso ante la mirada interesada de Hermione - Desde hace buen rato¿No ha venido a cenar?  
--No, tiene un malestar en el estomago desde a medio día, dice que fue por algo que no le cayo bien.  
--¡Ohh pobrecito!, bueno, supongo entonces que mañana nos veremos, gracias Harry - Se alejo a su lugar, enseguida de Parvati, Hermione hizo una cara de no pasarla ni con mantequilla derretida.  
--No se porque Ronald actúa como si de verdad le interesara, nos quedo claro que el año pasado no sabia ni como quitársela de encima ¿No? - Hermione empezó a cortar su carne, Harry se alzo de hombros - si no se lo dice, Lavender creerá que aun hay algo entre ellos, cuando es obvio que no, Ron no seria tan tonto como para involucrarse con ella de nuevo - Hermione parecía querer perforar el plato con su cuchillo a través de la carne.  
--Es muy obvio que no - dijo Harry, Hermione se ruborizo un poco, le dio una sonrisilla y continúo cenando.

Terminada la cena, ambos junto con Neville y Ginny regresaron a la sala común, Harry acompaño a las chicas hasta la antesala de sus dormitorios.

--Si Ron sigue sintiéndose mal, será mejor que vaya a la enfermería – dijo Hermione, Harry asintió haciéndole saber que no se preocupara. La chica se adelantó para dejar a Harry despedirse de Ginny.

Cuando Hermione entró a su dormitorio, lo que menos pensó fue escuchar como Lavender le contaba emocionada y con detalle a Parvati la manera en que Ron la habia besado.


	18. Un Nuevo Hechizo

**CAPITULO 18**

**Un Nuevo Hechizo**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, vestía su uniforme y parecía no prestar atención a nada mas que al plato frente a ella que contenía papas ralladas con pimienta acompañadas de un muffin con mantequilla, un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de calabaza, de repente se quedaba como perdida en el recuerdo pero el bullicio de los estudiantes la traían de regreso, no se dio cuenta que Harry y Ron llegaban al gran comedor hasta que se sentaron frente a ella.

--¡Hey! ahora madrugaste.

Harry la saludo, Hermione le sonrió y luego miro a Ron quien también sonreía, la chica solo bajo la mirada y continuó desayunando.

--No pude dormir bien, supongo que… la emoción por regresar a clase me mantuvo dando vueltas toda la noche – dijo tratando de ocultar su ánimo.  
--A mi paso igual, pero en lugar de emoción, fue por tristeza de tener que estudiar y presentar exámenes de nuevo - les dijo Ron no muy animado mientras picaba con su tenedor una uva del platón de fruta.  
--Veo que ya te sientes bien… ¿Se te quito el malestar? - pregunto Hermione sin mirarlo.  
--Oh si aunque… es probable que regrese – murmuró en voz baja lo último mirando discretamente hacia los lados en señal de Lavender.

En eso estaban cuando el correo matutino comenzó a llegar, decenas de Lechuzas entraban dejando paquetes y cartas a sus destinatarios, una cayó en manos de Hermione Granger, la chica tomo la carta, era de Víctor Krum, se quedó contemplándola unos momentos sin abrirla ante la mirada extrañada de Ron y Harry.

--¿Que sucede Hermione? - pregunto Harry.

Hermione negó y comenzó a abrir la carta, Ron se quedo mirándola fijamente sabiendo de donde provenía, hizo una mueca de desapruebo y comenzó a servirse el desayuno sin dejar por momentos de mirar a Hermione que leía.

--Al parecer son malas noticias - dijo Ron con un tonillo al mirar la expresión de Hermione que se habia quedado con la mirada agachada - ¿Ya te corto tu noviecito? y ¿A través de una carta? eso si que es original – continuó diciendo.

Harry le dio un codazo por debajo de la mesa, Hermione levanto la vista enojada y con los ojos llorosos, arrugo el pergamino y con movimiento firme se levanto de la mesa.

--Te veré después Harry – tomó unos cuantos y libros de la mesa y se marchó.  
--¡Vaya!... ¿Pues que le diría Vicky para que se pusiera así? - pregunto Ron mirándola salir del Comedor.  
--No creo que haya sido por lo que Krum dijo – afirmó Harry.  
--¡Hola Ro- Ro!

Lavender se habia plantado a un lado de él dándole tremendo beso dejando a mas de uno de los que estaban en la mesa sorprendidos, Harry incluido, el chico pelirrojo sonrió disimuladamente.

--Hola - dijo volviendo a retomar su desayuno.  
--¡Hola Harry!... dime Ron¿Ya te sientes mejor?, ayer ya no te vi después de que… bueno, ya sabes, me dijeron que te sentías mal, me hubiera gustado estar contigo, te hubiera acompañado a la enfermería y de ahí hubiéramos salido a dar un paseo, un momento… ¿Por que estas vistiendo el uniforme?  
--Ehh mmm porque… - Ron miraba a Harry en señal de auxilio.  
--¡No lo puedo creer¡Regresaron a estudiar! … ¡Ohh Ro-Ro es genial!... ¿Que clase tienes? … ¡Espero que tengamos todas las clases juntos!  
--Aun no lo se, McGonagall no nos ha dado los horarios¿Verdad Harry?  
--Si, es verdad.

Harry medio prestaba atención porque acababa de ver a Ginny en la mesa de Ravenclaw conversando con Luna y la chica le hacia señas para que se acercara hasta ella.

--Bueno, cuando termines te espero allá Ron.  
--¡Espera!... ¿A donde vas?  
--Con mi novia, tu con la tuya, yo con la mía - le dijo Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro, Ron puso cara de susto mientras Lavender sonriente lo tomaba del brazo y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro ante la resignación del muchacho.

Terminado el desayuno Harry y Ron, fueron con McGonagall para pedirle los horarios, la directora estaba revisando unas notas sobre su escritorio cuando los chicos llegaron.

--Adelante, los estaba esperando... tengo aquí sus horarios, tomaran las mismas materias del curso anterior, me da gusto que ambos pretendan convertirse en Aurores.

Extendió a cada uno un Pergamino, Harry miro la lista de clases: Pociones, DCAO, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Adivinación y al final como curso especial, Aparición, que daría inicio en unas semanas, Ron tenia el mismo listado y como McGonagall ya les habia dicho, todo su material ya estaba listo.

--¿Hermione no vino por su horario? - Preguntó Ron.  
--La señorita Granger vino temprano, lleva la carga máxima de materias por lo que apenas tendría tiempo de desayunar, seguramente ya esta en su primer clase y ustedes dos jóvenes también deberían.  
--Gracias profesora - Contestó Harry.  
--Ahh Harry... te espero aquí a las 2:00 en punto, tú cita con Scrimgeour¿Recuerdas?  
--Bien, aquí estaré.

Los chicos salieron de prisa para llegar a tiempo a su primer clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Moody, al llegar al aula, Hermione ya estaba ahí y se encontraba sentada junto a Neville Longbottom.

--Buenos días alumnos.  
--Buenos días profesor Moody - contestaron al unísono.  
--Este año se conjuga todo lo que han aprendido contra las Artes oscuras a lo largo de su educación, a algunos de ustedes les ha tocado combatirlas de frente, tomar decisiones en el acto y esas cosas, mis jóvenes aprendices, no se adquieren en un aula como esta, dicho esto, quiero que tomen sus libros… vamos¡Arriba esos libros!

Los alumnos se miraron entre si sin comprender muy bien, luego uno a uno fueron tomando el libro y lo levantaron.

--Ahora quiero que lo pongan debajo de sus pupitres¡Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día! - Ron miro a Harry y este se encogió de hombros - ¡Muy bien!, ahí estarán bien guardados porque en los próximos meses no los van a necesitar - Hermione levanto la mano- si señorita Granger.  
--Profesor, de acuerdo con el programa, debemos comenzar a ver lo referente a posesiones y sus variaciones.  
--Si, si, se muy bien como comienza el programa señorita Granger, pero ¿Necesita usted un libro para eso?... yo no - Hermione confundida no supo que mas responder - Vamos a usar… Esto - Moody levanto su varita - Así es, formaremos equipos y practicaremos tanto que incluso cuando estén dormidos intentaran seguir practicando - Los chicos se voltearon a ver murmurando, unos emocionados y otros no tanto - ¡Silencio!... ¡Potter, ven aquí!

Harry exhaló, se levanto con calma y se dirigió al frente.

--Tengo entendido que tu y otros de tus compañeros ya han utilizado este método con anterioridad - Harry intuyó que se refería a las practicas que los miembros del ED tenían en quinto año, el chico asintió titubeante - Siendo el mas experimentado entonces, tu me ayudaras a coordinar los equipos, trabajaran en parejas.

Rápidamente se organizaron, Hermione no se despego de Neville y al chico un poco extrañado no le quedo de otra, pues Dean Thomas se habia emparejado con Zacharias Smith, mientras que Harry y Ron serian compañeros.

--Profesor - Hermione levanto la mano.  
--¿Si?  
--¿No es un poco…peligroso practicar en el aula?  
--Solo es una practica señorita Granger, si esto fuera el hecho real tendría usted toda la razón y por eso, le otorgo 5 puntos a Gryffindor - Los Gryffindor incluida Hermione se alegraron sorprendidos - Muy bien¿Ya están todos con su pareja?, hagan todos los pupitres a un lado, dejaremos un espacio libre y lo suficientemente grande.

Entre todos limpiaron el área dejando un amplio círculo en medio, los estudiantes en parejas estaban alrededor mientras Moody continuaba hablando y paseándose frente a ellos.

--Muy bien, veamos, a lo largo de los seis cursos que han tomado esta clase, cada uno con un maestro distinto¿Realmente han aprendido algo? - Nuevamente las cabezas se giraron viéndose todos, Neville levanto la mano.  
--Longbottom - Moody con una mueca, al parecer una sonrisa lo apunto fijando sus dos ojos en el.  
--B-bueno¡Harry nos enseño a conjurar un Patronus!  
--¿Es eso cierto? – Dijo Moody sabiendo que era verdad, Neville asintió, Hermione lo miro con una sonrisilla - ¿Y podría el señor Longbottom mostrarnos su Patronus?

Neville se puso colorado y muy nervioso, Hermione le animó a que lo hiciera, el chico paso al frente y saco su varita ante la mirada alentadora de Harry, trató de liberar su mente de todo pensamiento buscando solamente uno que lo hiciera feliz, alzo la varita y exclamó:

--_¡Expecto Patronum! _- Apenas un hilillo de plata salio de la punta y desapareció, la mayoría de los estudiantes se echaron a reír, Pansy Parkinson entre ellos.  
--¿Eso es lo que enseñas Potter? no comprendo como es que has librado al que no-debe-ser-nombrado todo este tiempo.

Reía la chica burlándose acompañada por otras mas, Neville se regresó desanimado a su lugar recibiendo el apoyo de Hermione que se comía con la mirada a la Slytherin.

--¡Silencio, silencio!... Me gustaría ver que usted lo intentara señorita Parkinson - Moody la invitó al frente, la chica se quedo en silencio de pronto y negó con la cabeza - Eso temí… bien, dejaremos los Patronus para después¿Alguna otra cosa que hayan aprendido? - Hermione levanto la mano – Señorita Granger.  
--Cuando estábamos en segundo, el Profesor Lockhart formo un Club de pelea para enseñarnos los hechizos básicos de desarme y ataque.  
--Pfff ese farsante loco – Susurró Ron en voz baja a Harry quien asintió - Seguramente Hermione todavía suspira por el, pensándola bien suspira por todos, tanto juntarse con Ginny la esta afectando.

Harry le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio pues el ojo giratorio de Moody se movió fijándose en su dirección, los chicos siguieron prestando atención.

--¿Entonces practicaron hechizos como: Expelliarmus, Desmaius, Impedimenta entre otros?  
--Si - contestaron algunos.  
--Esos y otros inventados por el mismo Lockhart – Volvió a susurrar Ron riendo a Harry que también se rió aunque sin mucha gracia después de acordarse que por culpa del profesor Lockhart habia perdido los huesos de su brazo.  
-- Entonces no andan tan mal después de todo, sin embargo dejaremos eso y comenzaremos con el tema de hoy, las Posesiones¿Alguien sabe lo que es? - Hermione fue la única en alzar la mano - Señorita Granger.  
--Posesión o Posesión por Espíritus, es cuando un ente toma residencia en una persona ejerciendo influencia y control directo sobre aquella, mental y corporalmente.  
--Muy bien... ¿A alguien le suena familiar esto? – A Harry le sonaba muy familiar, Moody mirándolo esperaba que respondiera, sin embargo Dean Thomas alzo la mano primero - ¿Si?  
--¿La Maldición Imperius?  
--¡Correcto!... 5 puntos para Gryffindor y otros 5 por la definición de la Señorita Granger, como bien lo dice el joven Thomas, la posesión usualmente se confunde con una de las 3 Maldiciones imperdonables, Imperius, pero son diferentes¿Alguien sabe porque? - Hermione alzo la mano - ¿Esta ansiosa por ganar la copa de su casa señorita Granger?

Se escucharon unas risas, Hermione se ruborizó un poco bajando la mano y sonriendo apenada - Dejemos que los demás participen – Ron titubeante levantó la mano – ¡Weasley! – El chico carraspeó aclarándose la garganta y un poco nervioso dijo.  
--Bueno… no estoy muy seguro pero, creo que la Maldición Imperius se hace directamente de un mago hacia otro, es como, de allá para acá…

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada con excepción de Hermione quien solo sonrió disimuladamente.

--Y también de acá para allá señor Weasley - Interfirió Moody, se escucharon mas risas - Pero en cierto modo, tiene razón, La Maldición Imperius es ejercer control sobre la mente y las acciones de otro, pero solo con el poder de un hechizo, una posesión, implica mas que eso, como nos dijo la señorita Granger, también se le conoce como Posesión por espíritus, esto quiere decir, que no solo los vivos pueden ejercer un dominio sobre nosotros, sino también los muertos, estos por su parte ejercen un control de adentro hacia fuera, mientras que la maldición Imperius es…  
--De afuera hacia adentro - repitieron todos.  
--O como atinadamente señalo el señor Weasley, de alla para aca - todos volvieron a reír - lo cual le vale 5 puntos para Gryffindor - A Ron se le dibujo una amplia sonrisa mientras Harry le palmeaba el hombro.

La clase habia tomado una dinámica interesante, los estudiantes prestaban atenta atención cuando el profesor Moody hizo una interpretación de una posesión por espíritus aclarando que los habia tanto malignos como benignos, y una de las señales mas características para saber si alguna persona era poseída por un espíritu bueno o malo era a través un brillo o una sombra proveniente de la persona poseída, pues una benigna mostraba un semblante claro y brillante, mientras que una maligna palidecía las facciones.

--¡Creo que ha sido una de las mejores clases!

Ron aún emocionado por haberle dado puntos a su casa, hablaba mientras salía junto con Harry del aula, Hermione iba delante de ellos sin decir una palabra, parecía llevar prisa por llegar a algún lugar lejos de ahí, cargaba sus libros con sus brazos entrelazados al frente y sin prestar atención una hojilla arrugada se cayó, quedando tirada a mitad del pasillo, una mano se agachó para tomarla.  
--¡Se te cayo esto! - gritó Ron.

Hermione no lo escucho o no quiso hacerlo porque ya daba la vuelta por una esquina sin voltear rumbo a la sala común, Ron se guardo la hoja en el bolsillo de su túnica y volteó para encontrarse con Harry que estaba rodeado de algunos chicos que le pedían les enseñara a hacer un patronus, incluso aquellos que en un principio veían al chico de la cicatriz como la amenaza de Hogwarts.

Se llegó la hora de la comida, Harry estaba nervioso por su reunión con el Ministro, aun no estaba muy convencido de acceder a su juego, pero lo que McGonagall le habia dicho tenia sentido, y lo que menos quería era causar mas conmociones en el Colegio.

--¿Teu vaus a comeour esou?

Ron hablaba con la boca llena señalándole a Harry el ultimo pedazo de tarta de mora que quedaba sobre el platón, Harry le negó y Ron no perdió oportunidad de tomarlo antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera, sin importar que en su plato aún tenia un poco mas de la mitad de la rebanada que se comía.

--¿Qué hora será? – pregunto Harry,

Un chico que estaba contra esquina a él le dio la hora, faltaban 10 minutos para las dos

--Será mejor que me vaya de una vez para estar ahí antes que él y terminar pronto con esto - dijo, Ron le asintió sirviéndose el otro pedazo de tarta - Nos veremos mas tarde, si vez a Ginny dile que saliendo la veo en la sala común.

Ron asintió y Harry se alejo de prisa hasta la oficina de McGonagall, antes de pronunciar la palabra secreta, cerro los ojos un momento, respiro profundo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que lo que hacía no era una traición.

--¡Manzana acaramelada! - la gárgola se movió y Harry entró.

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, no habia nadie, el muchacho caminó despacio mirando todo el lugar, era sorprendente que McGonagall no se había atrevido a hacer un solo cambio en la decoración, recordó como Dolores Umbridge habia convertido aquello en un palacio rosado al minuto en que habia sido nombrada directora.

Mientras seguía con la inspección, sus ojos se posaron en la vitrina donde se encontraba la espada con incrustaciones en Rubíes de Gryffindor, lo cual le recordó de donde provenía y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se acerco hasta allá y toco el vidrio con cuidado, los rubíes parecían brillar con mayor intensidad mezclándose con el esmeralda en los ojos de Harry.

--Si lo rompes lo pagas Potter - la voz de la profesora McGonagall lo habia hecho dar un brinco del susto, la directora bajaba las escaleras del nivel superior de su despacho.  
--Profesora yo… solo estaba mirando - dijo apartándose de ahí.  
--Si, supongo que… la sangre llama, como dicen algunos.  
--¿Usted lo sabe? - preguntó Harry asombrado.  
--Dumbledore me lo dijo unos días antes de que el… bueno, era un secreto que tenia muy bien guardado, pero lo que me sorprende es que tu ya lo hayas descubierto.  
--Regrese a casa de mis padres en Godric, ahí lo descubrí.  
--Ese viaje no solo era para que te encontraras con el pasado, sino también con el presente - McGonagall se sentó detrás de su escritorio - llegaste temprano.  
--Quería estar aquí antes de que Scrimgeour llegara.  
--El señor Scrimgeour Harry.  
--Si, él.  
--Muy bien, no debe de tardar - En ese preciso momento la puerta sonaba - Justo a tiempo como acostumbra llegar…cuando algo le conviene - dijo mirando a Harry con una mueca, luego le dio el pase y el Ministro acompañado de Davey Habbot un reportero del Profeta entraron.  
--¡Minerva, me alegra saludarte! – Entro sonriente - Harry - Extendió la mano la cual el chico miro y tragándose su coraje saludo cordialmente.  
--Siéntate Rufus, te mande llamar porque creo que el Señor Potter, después de la reunión que sostuvieron el otro día, pensó las cosas mas claramente y tiene algo que decir- dijo McGonagall - Veo que tu ya traes tu instrumental - se refirió al reportero que alistaba su cámara y su libreta de anotaciones.  
--Oh esto es solamente para que Harry vea que todo se publicará conforme lo acordemos, se que Rita Skeeter es una reportera sensacionalista y por eso mande llamar a Habbot… y bien Harry ¿Tienes algo que decir? - pregunto Scrimgeour, el chico le dio una mirada a McGonagall que le asintió.  
--Estoy dispuesto a colaborar con usted - dijo Harry apretando los dientes.  
--¿Cómo dices? Creo que no escuche lo que balbuceaste.

Con tono arrogante, Scrimgeour lo miró, el pecho de Harry delataba que su interior ardía de coraje, puso la mente en blanco concentrándose en una sola cosa "No es una traición" , se decía una y otra vez, se aclaro la garganta y con tono mas calmado volvió a decir.

--Estoy dispuesto a colaborar con usted… Señor Ministro.

Mcgonagall le asintió invitándolo a que mantuviera la calma, Harry permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar.

--¡Excelentes noticias! – Exclamó Scrimgeour al momento que chasqueaba sus dedos indicándole a Habbot que se preparara - Ahora Harry, me tome la libertad de facilitarte el trabajo, quiero que leas esto en voz alta para que Davey tome nota –

Harry tomó y revisó el pergamino, paso sus ojos sobre las líneas y por un momento éstas le provocaron risa, risa de incredulidad y de burla, pero se las arreglo para no expresarla, y con serenidad comenzó a leer.

_El Ilustre señor Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, ha sido un completo apoyo para mi, cuando el profesor Dumbledore y yo revelamos el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el antiguo Ministro Cornelius Fudge se encargó de hacernos quedar como unos locos y perturbadores de la paz en nuestra comunidad, cuando se supo la verdad y Fudge fue destituido, no pudieron haber puesto a hombre mejor que Rufus Scrimgeour, pues no solo nos creyó y nos dio su apoyo, sino que ha luchado junto con nosotros por evitar que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores los Mortifagos causen un estrago mayor, le agradezco al señor Ministro sus atenciones y le reitero mi apoyo esperando contar con el de el siempre._

Harry leyó el escrito en forma pausada sintiendo como cada palabra era una traición así mismo y a sus amigos, sobre todo a aquellos que participaron con él en el ED, y a la misma memoria de Dumbledore, aunque trató de convencerse varias veces que no era así.

--¡Excelente Harry!, ahora solamente una fotografía - Rufus lo jalo al momento en que Habbot tomo la foto - Esta será la nota en la primera plana de mañana, y para que veas que yo si cumplo lo que prometo, tanto tu como la profesora McGonagall pueden estar tranquilos, porque el consejo de padres ya ha cedido en su posición y están conformes con tu estadía en Hogwarts.  
--Sensacional... ¿Me puedo ir ya? – Preguntó Harry con tono harto.  
--Si Harry puedes irte.

No se despidió, simplemente camino hacia la salida y se topo con el retrato de Dumbledore que lo miraba, Harry sintió aquello como un reclamo, apenas hubo cruzado la gárgola, el muchacho comenzó a dar patadas a la nada reventando en cólera, dos niñas de Ravenclaw de segundo año lo miraron extrañado, Harry se calmo un poco y se dirigió a la sala común.

--Has estado muy seria todo el día¿Te pasa algo?

Ginny estaba sentada junto con Hermione mientras esta última avanzaba con sus deberes en una de las mesas de la Sala Común.

--Estoy bien, tengo mucho que hacer, es todo, para ser prácticamente mi primer día de clases este año, parece que tengo deberes de todo un mes – Hermione respondió sin dejar de escribir un resumen para la clase de Runas antiguas.  
--¿Segura?, no será que…  
--¿Qué, que? - pregunto Hermione intuyendo el tono de su amiga.  
--Nada olvídalo - Ginny dio una mirada fugaz hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Ron con Neville.  
--Dime - Hermione dejo un momento su pluma para mirarla.  
--Pues que… estas molesta porque siempre tú te haces responsable de tus deberes y mi hermano y mi novio se valen de eso para que al final los ayudes.  
--No, no me molesta ayudarlos, aunque tal vez tengas razón y es hora de que se hagan cargo ellos mismos de eso, sobre todo tu hermano, que prefiere estar sentado muy a gusto o besuquean… - Hermione se quedo en silencio de pronto, se acomodo de nuevo para seguir escribiendo.  
--¿Como lo supiste? – Pregunto Ginny un tanto asombrada.  
--No se de que hablas.  
--¡Del besuqueo!, Ron y Lavender¿Cómo supiste? - volvió a preguntar Ginny en voz baja.  
--¿Como supiste tu?.  
--Yo…los vi - dijo la chica y en Hermione apareció un semblante que Ginny no le habia visto jamás.  
--Entonces si es verdad - afirmó Hermione con un tono que acompañaba su semblante - yo escuche a Lavender anoche en el dormitorio contárselo a Parvati, pero creí que habia sido un invento suyo, ya la conoces como es, quise preguntárselo a Ron pero no me atreví.  
--No querías que te lo confirmara como estupidamente lo acabo de hacer yo - afirmo Ginny.  
--No, mas bien no quería que me lo negara para después enterarme como estupidamente lo acabo de hacer ahora.  
--Entonces¿Te gusta...Ron? - pregunto volteando a ver a su hermano que se rascaba la cabeza y se reía.  
--No se, estoy confundida, a veces creo que me gusta y otras veces creo que, eso no puede ser, el es uno de mis mejores amigos y… - Hermione se alzo de hombros, miro hacia el sillón y luego retomo su tarea.  
--¿Pero y Víctor?  
--¿Víctor?... Ginny tu sabes que entre el y yo no hay nada, solo nos besamos una vez, eso fue todo, a ti es a la única que se lo he contado y prometiste no decir nada - dijo Hermione firmemente, Ginny asintió ruborizándose un poco, pues ya no solo Harry sino el mismo Ron lo sabían.  
--Bueno, el que Ron y Lavender se hayan besado de nuevo, no quiere decir que sean novios.  
--¿Ah no? pero ella se ve muy entusiasmada.  
--Tú conoces a Ron, es un chico, tiene las hormonas alborotadas.  
--Creí conocerlo Ginny, pero realmente no, yo estaba muy segura de algo y ahora ya no se.

Ginny se quedo seria, pensando si debía o no decir algo, optó por quedarse callada y cambiar la conversación, pero justo en ese momento llego Harry echando chispas.

--¡Hey!... ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto Ginny.

Hermione también dejó lo que hacía, ambas se acercaron a él, Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ginny, sintiéndose instantáneamente mucho mejor, ella era el mejor antídoto contra los días difíciles. Los tres se fueron al sillón donde estaban Ron y Neville, Harry les contó lo que tuvo que hacer para Scrimgeour, a ninguno le agrado la idea pero comprendían el porque lo habia hecho.

--¡Mas vale que ese Scrimgeour cumpla lo que prometió! - dijo Ron molesto.

Los días fueron pasando, tal como lo dijo Hermione, las clases se habían vuelto mas pesadas y la cantidad de deberes no disminuía, Ron creía que todo lo que no les habían encargado y enseñado a lo largo de los seis años se los querían enseñar en el séptimo, Harry por su parte, se tranquilizo al saber que el Ministro habia logrado que la presión del consejo de padres contra McGonagall hubiera cesado, pero al día siguiente de la cita, al ver la nota en el Profeta, volvió a sentir que el estomago se le deshacía de rabia.

Las primeras semanas de clases se habían pasado tan rápido como el resto del verano, estaba por finalizar el mes de septiembre y en los árboles se anunciaba la llegada del otoño, los chicos habían dejado pasar los días sin investigar más sobre los Horrocruxes, lo cual le recordó a Harry tener que preguntarle de nuevo al Profesor Slughorn si habia encontrado algo al respecto, mientras eso sucedía, Harry aprovechaba el poco tiempo libre que tenia para estar con Ginny y para pensar en el Quidditch, tendría que decidir si regresaba al equipo como capitán o si era tiempo de nombrar a alguien más.


	19. La Decisión de Harry

**CAPITULO 19**

**  
****La Decisión de Harry**

Harry habia pensado hablar con el Profesor Slughorn un día después de que salieran de la clase de pociones, los chicos se encontraban en el aula y nuevamente Hermione busco un lugar apartado al de sus amigos para sentarse, la mesa que usualmente ocupaban los tres, ahora estaba ocupada por Harry, Ron y Lavender la cual no perdía oportunidad de ya no solo besarse con Ron sino de interactuar mas con él, le contaba sus andanzas durante lo que pasaba cuando no tenían clases juntos, el chico solo le sonreía asintiendo con una mueca de falso interés mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la mesa donde Hermione se encontraba elaborando su poción en compañía de Neville.

--¡Muy bien! ¿Como les esta quedando?

El regordete profesor se paseó por la mesa de Harry y Ron, el chico de los anteojos revolvía su caldero en sentido de las manecillas del reloj tratando de que su contenido se convirtiera en un liquido del color del carmín, un rojo brillante, Ron hacía lo mismo, pero el chico por mirar el color que tenia la poción de Harry y por estar pendiente de los movimientos de Hermione, no notó que su poción habia adquirido el color indicado y debía parar de removerla, así que siguió revolviendo y el liquido paso del bello color rojo a un tono café como el lodo, espesándose.

--¡Ro-Ro cuidado! –

Lavender se cubría la cara con las manos al ver que del caldero de Ron gruesas gotas color café se salpicaban.

--¿Ehh? ¡Ohh maldición! Dijo el chico dándose cuenta y apagando de inmediato su mortero, Harry se rió de verlo pero a este también se le paso una mano al remover y su poción tampoco habia resultado - ¿Cómo paso esto?... ¡Hice todo tal como lo decían las instrucciones! – Ron refunfuñando se quitaba unas manchillas que le habían quedado en la túnica.  
--No te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

Lavender habia tomado una manta para limpiarle los residuos que le habían saltado a la cara, con esa imagen a Hermione Granger se le habia puesto a hervir la sangre mas de lo que hervía su poción.

--Gracias ya estoy bien - dijo Ron un tanto incomodo.  
--Aquí tienes un poco mas - le dijo la chica sonriente muy cerca de el.  
--¡Dije que ya estoy bien! - Ron aparto su rostro.  
--Lo siento, solo trato de ayudarte Ro-Ro, no es para que te pongas así.  
--No me puse de ninguna manera Hermione, pero no soy niño, puedo limpiarme solo.

Lavender se habia quedado mirándolo fijamente, asintió y se volvió al frente apoyándose en la mesa.

--Mi nombre es Lavender - dijo la chica con tono calmado mirando hacia su caldero.  
--Ya se que tu nombre es Lavender, ¿Eso que?

Ron que se habia puesto a recoger su material y a limpiar lo que habia quedado manchado se lo dijo sin darse cuenta del error que habia cometido.

--¡Bien hecho señorita Granger! –

La voz del profesor Slughorn los hizo voltear, Hermione sonreía al saber que su poción habia sido la única correctamente elaborada

--¡15 puntos para Gryffindor! esta vez venció a mi mejor elaborador de pociones – apuntó Slughorn mirando a Harry, el cual observó el desastre que habia quedado en su caldero.  
--Gracias profesor - Neville la felicitaba y algunos de los demás también.  
--Anda, se ve que te mueres por felicitarla tu también.

Lavender hizo reaccionar a Ron quien se habia quedado mirando como Hermione se sonrojaba y sonreía con las felicitaciones de sus compañeros. 

--¿Que? – se volvió Ron a Lavender.  
--Si seré tonta, y yo que pensé que andabas muy estresado y con la mente llena de cosas…  
--En serio… ¿Que? - volvió a preguntar confundido Ron.  
--Ughhh - Lavender guardo todo y salio del aula dejando a Ron patinando.  
--¿Y ahora ésta?

Ron se volvió a Harry que solo se alzo de hombros igual de confundido que él, una vez que la clase se habia ido y que solo quedaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, ésta ultima aun guardando su material, el chico de la cicatriz se acerco al regordete profesor.

--Ya se a lo que se quedaron chicos... pero me temo que les tengo malas noticias - repuso antes de que Harry dijera una palabra - no he encontrado nada útil respecto a los Horrocruxes.  
--Nosotros tampoco, aunque la verdad, no hemos buscado bien, yo he tenido otras cosas…- comenzó a hablar Harry.  
--Si, me entere de lo de Scrimgeour, no te apures Harry, la Profesora McGonagall te apoya y para mi eso es suficiente - Slughorn se habia sentado sobre un sillón y habia sacado una cerveza de mantequilla - seguiré investigando - dijo dando un trago.  
--Le prometo que nosotros también, ¿Verdad? - dijo mirando a sus amigos que asintieron, Hermione mas firme que Ron.  
--Entonces los veré mañana, ahh… pero antes de que se vayan, empezaremos las reuniones con el club a partir de este viernes, espero verlos por acá.

Harry miro a Hermione, Ron se quedo contemplándolos y luego miro a Slughorn buscando un indicio para saber si el también estaba invitado o no

--Será a las 8 de la noche, espero que ni tu ni la señorita Granger falten.

Ron obtuvo su respuesta y agachando la mirada se dirigió a la mesa y tomo sus libros con rumbo a la salida.

--Amm si, gracias profesor, tanto Hermione como yo haremos todo lo posible por estar ahí, ¡Adiós!

Harry y Hermione salieron apresurados, Ron ya habia avanzado unos metros más que ellos con paso firme.

--¡Ron espera! - Harry lo alcanzo.  
--¿que se cree ese?... ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ser tomado en cuenta?... es una grosería invitarlos a ustedes estando enfrente yo e ignorándome como si fuera un muro mas del salón.  
--Ron escucha, esas reuniones son... - Harry no sabia ni como animar a su amigo.  
--Olvídalo Harry, ¿Sabes que? esas reuniones son para aburridos sabelotodos, tal vez debería mejor alegrarme de que no me inviten.  
--Realmente no son tan especiales - Hermione quien habia estado callada especialmente con Ron, trato de animarlo un poco.  
--Claro, para ti lo especial es que reconozcan tu grandeza en público como hoy en clase ¿No? - espetó el chico.  
--Mejor me voy - Hermione dio una mirada a Harry quien asintió levemente y se alejó antes de empezar a discutir con Ron de nuevo.  
--Ron cálmate, no es para tanto - dijo Harry, el chico tomo aire y asintió viendo a Hermione doblar la esquina, ellos también se echaron a andar por el corredor.  
--Tendré que lavar la túnica hoy en la noche sino no tendré que ponerme mañana – dijo mirándose.  
--Bueno pero antes que eso, dime que paso con Lavender, ¿Por qué se enojo? se me hace extraño no verla colgada de ti ahora.  
--No se, me empezó a decir algo pero no le entendí y en un segundo se había ido, las mujeres son muy complicadas Harry, ¿Cómo haces tu con Ginny?  
--No sé, supongo que nos contamos todo, eso nos ha ayudado bastante, realmente mi parte favorita del día es cuando estoy con ella y platicamos.  
--¿Platicar?... ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Ron sin comprender.  
--Bueno, nos besamos, nos abrazamos…  
--¡Para para! – Se apresuró a decir Ron - No necesito los detalles.  
--¡Tu preguntaste! - le dijo Harry riendo.  
--Olvida que lo hice - Ron trató de borrar la imagen de su Hermana menor y su mejor amigo en situaciones incomodas para el.  
--Lo único que te puedo decir y que te he repetido mil veces es que hables, con quien tengas que hacerlo, ¡Pero hazlo! te aseguro que se te quitara el mal humor.

Los chicos habían llegado hasta la Sala Común, Ron pensando en lo que Harry le decía, se daba cuenta que cada vez mas estaba metido en una situación difícil, al menos para él, de resolver.

--Hay otra cosa que resolver – dijo Harry.  
--¿De que hablas?   
--¡Quidditch! tenemos reunión hoy, así que deja tus libros para irnos al campo.  
--¿Hoy es?... oye y ¿Que has pensado? … ¿Vas a seguir? mejor dicho, ¿Vamos a seguir? - pregunto interesado Ron.  
--De eso justamente hablaremos en la reunión.

Llegaron al dormitorio a dejar sus cosas y quitarse el uniforme, se fueron directamente al campo de Quidditch al área de los vestidores de los jugadores donde tendría lugar la reunión.

--Creo que ya estamos todos – Dijo Harry mirándolos.

Ahí se encontraban Demelza Robins, katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Ritchie Coote, y Jimmy Peakes.

--Si estamos todos - contesto Ginny sonriente.  
--Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por acudir, como sabrán, este es el último año en el Colegio para mi y para algunos de ustedes y si hay algo que he disfrutado como nada es este juego, me siento muy afortunado de haber compartido equipo con grandes jugadores desde que entre aquí…  
--Hablas como si ya no fueras a jugar Harry, todavía nos queda este año - dijo Katie, Harry sonrió y fijo su mirada en la de Ginny que se entristeció un poco.  
--Lo se… es solo que, tengo mis dudas en regresar al equipo chicos.

Todos se voltearon a ver con sorpresa, Ron ya presentía algo de esto pero igualmente se sorprendió un poco.

--¡Eres el capitán, no nos puedes dejar! – repuso Demelza.  
--Aunque sea el capitán, no me necesitan mucho, pudieron ganar el año anterior sin mí – respondió Harry con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.  
--Ese no es el caso Harry, te necesitamos, además, ¡Es tu ultimo año! - repuso Coote.  
--No me voy por gusto, lo siento chicos, pero, tengo muchas cosas por hacer, no puedo contarles todo con detalle pero es importante que me comprendan, además, si me quedo, no daría el máximo al equipo y no daría el máximo a mis otros pendientes, y en vez de ayudarles les voy a perjudicar.

Los rostros de sus compañeros estaban decaídos.

--En ese caso Harry, yo tampoco puedo quedarme en el equipo - repuso Ron.  
--Lo se  
--Ni yo - repuso Ginny.  
--¡No Ginny tu debes seguir!, yo no me voy a ir del colegio, ¡Solo ya no estaré en el equipo!... ¡Ohh vamos chicos! – Dijo mirando los rostros serios - Sacare la convocatoria y haré las pruebas para un nuevo guardián y en cuanto al capitán, me gustaría que alguno de ustedes se quedara en ese puesto.  
--Si no hay otro remedio… Creo que la mas indicada seria Katie, es la mas veterana en el equipo al igual que tu Harry - Sugirió Demelza, los demás asintieron.  
--Si todos están de acuerdo, por mi no hay problema, creo que es la mejor elección - dijo Harry sonriéndole a la chica.  
--¡Wow gracias!, pero no se si pueda con ese cargo – sonrió Katie visiblemente emocionada.  
--¿Qué dices? si Harry pudo… - Comentó Ron y se soltaron riendo lo cual ayudo a aminorar un poco el estado de melancolía.  
--Te vamos a echar de menos Harry - Demelza se acerco y le dio un abrazo - A ti también Ron - abrazo al chico que levemente asintió.  
--¡Felicidades Capitana! – dijo Harry a Katie dándole un abrazo - Hablare con McGonagall para hacérselo saber, y mañana sacare la convocatoria para seleccionar un nuevo guardián y un cazador y hacer mas formalmente el anuncio del cambio de capitán - Katie asintió - Bien, pues eso era todo chicos, estoy seguro que Katie será una excelente capitana y que los dejara conservar sus puestos.

Coote y Peakes voltearon a ver a Bell suplicantes lo cual ocasiono que todos se rieran de nuevo, excepto Ginny que permanecía callada.

--Nos seguiremos viendo en el colegio y mientras se pueda vendremos a los encuentros, ¿Verdad? - dijo Harry a Ron que asintió - bien pues eso era todo chicos, nos vemos.

Se empezaron a despedir, Katie y Demelza se quedaron un momento en el vestidor, el resto de los chicos regresaron al castillo, Harry se acerco a Ginny para tomarle la mano pero la chica se volteo.

--¿Que sucede?  
--¿Por que no me lo dijiste? - pregunto ella triste.  
--Porque aun no lo habia decidido.  
--Pero me hubieras dicho que lo estabas considerando.  
--Ginny nos seguiremos viendo, seguiré estando aquí - Ron caminaba unos pasos mas delante para dejarlos hablar pero no perdía detalle de la conversación.  
--Si pero, el Quidditch iba a ser nuestro tiempo de diversión, de distracción, nos vemos solo un momento en las noches, o a la hora de las comidas.  
--Lo se, tu sabes que trato de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos, pero…  
--Pero es difícil, lo se, estas ocupado, lo entiendo, solo me da tristeza es todo.  
--Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre, algún día lo estaremos.  
--Ya quiero que ese día llegue.

Ginny cerró sus ojos apoyándose en el hombro de Harry mientras caminaban hasta el gran comedor para la hora de la cena, el chico se quedo pensativo anhelando ese momento también.

Los tres llegaron al comedor, Hermione conversaba con Luna, aun no servían la cena por lo que los estudiantes andaban caminando entre las mesas de las otras casas, Harry y Ginny se sentaron, mientras que Ron, por safarse de Lavender que estaba sentada hablando con Parvati, se fue hasta Hermione y la jalo de un brazo mientras ella seguía conversando.

--¡Ayyy!... ¿Que sucede?  
--Ya es hora de cenar  
--¿Que? no aun no, las mesas están vacías.  
--S-si bueno entonces… solo quería disculparme por lo de la tarde, estaba molesto por lo de Slughorn, de verdad te merecías el reconocimiento por tu poción – Ron se habia ruborizado un poco y mantenía la mirada en su amiga.  
--No hay problema - Hermione por su parte, se dio la media vuelta para regresar con Luna.  
--¡Hey! - Ron la detuvo - Estoy tratando de quedar bien aquí y me dejas hablando como tonto.  
--Ya te dije que no habia problema, ya estoy acostumbrada a tus comentarios insensibles.

Ron hizo una mueca tratando de articular unas palabras, balbuceo un poco mientras Hermione tranquilamente lo miraba.

--Y-y… ¿por eso ahora me ignoras así no más?  
--Si te respondo, empezamos a pelear, y si no lo hago también te molesta, no se como complacerte Ron y la verdad ¿Sabes que?, ya no me interesa, además, si Harry esta con Ginny y tu con… tu novia, yo también tengo derecho a juntarme con alguien mas, no eres mi único amigo.

Hermione se alejo dejándolo parado viéndola regresar con Luna, Lavender tenia la mirada clavada en ellos dos y le decía cosas a parvati quien también los miraba, Ron se fue a sentar a la mesa a un lado de Harry y minutos mas tarde la cena comenzó, Hermione se sentó un poco lejos de ellos, Harry y Ginny conversaban mientras cenaban y Ron se concentro en comer sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera recordó que Lavender se habia alejado molesta de la clase de Slughorn.

Una vez que regresaron todos a la sala común, Ron se fue directamente al dormitorio, pues Harry y Ginny seguían en su actitud melosa, y Hermione se habia puesto a hacer sus deberes en las mesas acompañada por Neville.

Ron se encontró en el dormitorio con Dean, quien aprovecho para preguntarle si habría pruebas para el Quidditch este año.

--Mañana saldrá la convocatoria - contestó el chico que se cambiaba por su ropa de dormir.  
--De verdad… ¿Tú crees que si aplico tendré oportunidad de entrar? – preguntó Dean interesado.  
--No veo porque no, ya jugaste el año pasado.

Ron extendía el uniforme sobre su cama, tendría que lavarlo para tenerlo listo al día siguiente.

--Bueno si, pero tu sabes, no se si… Harry me de oportunidad, por… lo de Ginny.  
--Harry ya no será capitán del equipo, ni yo seré guardián, la nueva capitana es Katie Bell, ella tomará la decisión, se harán pruebas para un nuevo guardián y un nuevo cazador, yo digo que tienes buena oportunidad Dean.  
--¿Por que Harry renunciaría al equipo?

Justo en ese momento Harry entraba al dormitorio, tanto Dean como Ron lo miraron.

--¿Qué? (pregunto Harry)  
--Nada, voy a llevar esto a lavar.

Ron tomó su túnica para dirigirse a la lavandería dejando a Harry y Dean solos en el dormitorio.

--Me entere que dejaste el Quidditch.  
--¿Ron te lo dijo?  
--Si, bueno esque le pregunte si harías pruebas este año.  
--Si se harán, pero Katie Bell es la nueva capitana, puedes asistir si estas interesado.  
--si, tal vez lo haga.  
--Genial - Harry por dentro sentía una espinita de celos de pensar que si Dean lograba un puesto en el equipo, tendría que convivir de nuevo con Ginny, ese tiempo de distracción y diversión al que él había renunciado.  
--Bueno... buenas noches Harry.  
--Buenas noches Dean

Ambos chicos se acostaron, momentos mas tarde llego Neville, ni Dean ni Harry dormían, pero estaban en silencio, Neville sin decir nada más que buenas noches a sus compañeros, se puso la ropa de dormir y se acostó.

Ron habia llegado hasta la lavandería, varios Elfos domésticos aun seguían trabajando de manera ardua y concentrada que no notaron la presencia del chico.

--¿Hola? - dijo Ron, todos los voltearon a ver como si de repente toda la acción se hubiera paralizado- Mmm necesito lavar esto - enseñó su túnica.  
--¡Yo lo hago! - una Elfina anciana de orejas caídas se acerco pronto.  
--¡No, yo lo hago! - Se entrometió un Elfo de grandes pies jalando otra parte de la túnica.  
--¡Dije que yo lo haría! - La Elfina le dio un empujón tirándolo hasta un apilado de sabanas que le cayeron encima.  
--¡Lo pueden hacer ambos si quieren! - interfirió Ron.  
--¡Ves lo que haces! - refunfuñó el Elfo a la Elfina - Ahora el joven Mago creerá que somos unos bárbaros…Solo queremos servirlo señor - se inclino el Elfo ante Ron.  
--¡Vaya gracias!... pero de verdad no importa quien lo haga, solo necesito que este limpia para mañana.  
--Me quedare toda la noche despierta lavando el uniforme del joven Mago si es necesario, quedara tan limpia como nueva - repuso la Elfina.  
--No, eso no es necesario, con que quede normal es mas que suficiente - Ron miró su túnica vieja y cada vez mas descolorida.  
--Como el señor diga, mañana temprano la tendrá en su dormitorio - repuso el Elfo.  
--¡Bien, adiós!

Ron se despidió ante la reverencia de los Elfos y salió de ahí, la Elfina sacudió la túnica para comenzar a lavarla y de esta salio volando un pedazo de pergamino arrugado.

--Ohh...¡Señor Weasley…señor! –

La Elfina corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le dieron, Ron ya estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común cuando fue alcanzado.

--Esto es suyo señor, si no lo hubiera encontrado se habría arruinado con la lavada, tal vez es un papel importante para el joven.  
--¡Vaya, gracias! - Ron tomó el papel, no recordaba exactamente lo que era, la Elfina dio una reverencia y chasqueo sus dedos para desaparecer

--Hubiera hecho eso en vez de correr – se dijo Ron entrando a la sala común.

Hermione seguía escribiendo aunque su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas sobre la mesa y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

--¿Aun sigues aquí?... ¿Piensas adelantar los deberes que aun no te encargan? - Ron se habia dirigido a la escalera haciéndole el comentario desde allá.  
--Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya avance suficiente

Hermione cerró el libro, tenia el cabello aplastado del lado donde estaba recostada sobre la mesa y eso le hacia ver la cabeza con una proporción extraña

--¿Tu donde andabas? - preguntó ella.  
--En la lavandería, se me ensucio el uniforme en la clase de pociones.

Hermione asintió y lo alcanzo al pie de la escalera, ambos comenzaron a subir en silencio, Ron llevaba en la mano el pergamino y lo fue desenvolviendo mientras subía para ver que era.  
--¡Ronald! ¿De donde sacaste eso? - espeto Hermione tratando de arrebatárselo dándose cuenta de lo que era, Ron movió la mano para impedírselo.  
--¡Heyy! Yo lo tenia guardado en la túnica, creo que… - se quedo pensativo - ¡Ohh si, es tuyo!, se te cayo al salir de la clase de Moody el otro día, te grite para decírtelo pero no me hiciste caso.

Hermione seguía tratando de arrebatarle la carta pero Ron estando considerablemente mas alto que ella la sostenía arriba sin que la chica pudiera alcanzarla.

--Supongo que es un papel sin importancia - decía él divertido de ver a Hermione dar de brincos tratando de tomar la carta.  
--¡Exacto! no tiene importancia, ¡Pero necesito que me la devuelvas ahora!... dámela sino quieres que saque mi varita y…- cada vez que Hermione pegaba un brinco y caía se tambaleaba un poco empujando a Ron contra la pared de la escalera de caracol.  
--¿Y que? ¡Veamos!

Ron extendió el papel en lo alto para leerlo, apenas alcanzo a leer. "Querida Hermione" supo que se trataba de la carta que Krum le habia enviado en la mañana, Hermione habia dejado de brincar para mirarlo fijamente con rostro un tanto suplicante, Ron también se le quedo mirando aun con la mano levantada, Hermione estaba a tan solo un paso de él, irónicamente se encontraban casi en el mismo lugar donde Lavender y Ron se habían besado, el silencio entre ambos se habia prolongado y solo se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, parecía que nada podía impedir el siguiente paso.

--Ron…- Hermione rompió el silencio.  
--¿Si? - dijo el chico quien de repente se habia olvidado de la carta y habia bajado un poco la mano.  
--¡La tengo!

Hermione le arrebato el pergamino y subió corriendo la escalera dejando a Ron desconcertado apoyado sobre la pared, la chica llego hasta arriba con la respiración agitada apoyándose en la puerta de su dormitorio, abrió la carta y la leyó de nuevo para si misma:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Como en mi carta anterior, nuevamente te digo que siempre serás alguien importante para mi, pero yo se que tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas, y ese alguien estoy seguro que te corresponde, en la carta que recibí como respuesta me lo confirmaste, y aunque no puedo decir que me siento bien, si me da alegría por ti, espero que seas muy feliz con él, recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás un buen amigo._

_Con amor_

_Víctor Krum._

Ron aun confundido con lo que acababa de pasar llego hasta el dormitorio, se sentía emocionado pero también frustrado y molesto, habia tenido esa carta guardada en el bolsillo por días sin saber lo que era, y se habia quedado con la enorme curiosidad de saber lo que decía, él pensaba que Krum habia terminado su relación con Hermione por ese medio recordando el rostro de su amiga cuando la leyó en el gran comedor, pero entonces ¿Por que le interesaba tanto a Hermione el que Ron no la leyera?, ¿Habían estado a centímetros de besarse? o ¿Habia sido solo una estrategia de Hermione para quitarle la carta?, todas esas preguntas nadaban en la mente de Ron mientras estaba recostado mirando hacia el dosel de su cama, Harry y los demás ya dormían y no había mas ruido que el de las respiraciones de los chicos descansando.

Hermione por su parte se encontró con Lavender y Parvati quienes seguían despiertas y hablaban a secreta voces, la chica trato de ignorarlas y se fue directo a su cama dejando sus libros y sacando su ropa de dormir, doblo muy bien la carta y la puso debajo de uno de los libros y sin despedirse de las chicas se acostó a dormir, Lavender y Parvati se dijeron algo mas y se levantaron para acostarse cada quien en su cama, a la media noche, Lavender Brown se levantó con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se acercó hasta la cama de Hermione y empezó a buscar entre los libros esa hoja que la chica habia guardado.

--Veamos que tienes que aquí Granger

Lavender había encontrado la carta, se regresó de nuevo hasta su cama, saco su varita y debajo de la cama conjurando el _Lumos_ la leyó.

--"Tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas y ese alguien estoy seguro te corresponde…"

Lavender releyó esa frase sintiendo plena seguridad que se trataba de cierto chico pelirrojo

--No, Ro-Ro me beso, eso quiere decir que yo le gusto, tú tuviste tu oportunidad desde hace 6 años y justamente ahora que él decidió volver conmigo intentas quedártelo.

Lavender hablaba para si misma sintiéndose celosa y enojada, doblo la carta y con cuidado la regreso a su lugar.

--Esta vez no lo voy a perder - se acomodó en su cama con ese pensamiento muy claro, dio una mirada a Hermione que dormía tranquilamente y luego sonrió dejando entrever que en su mente, una idea había surgido.


	20. El Enredo de Lavender

**CAPITULO 20**

**  
El enredo de Lavender**

Se habia llegado el viernes y junto con el, el mes de octubre. Harry habia hablado con McGonagall sobre su decisión de dejar el Quidditch y para el medio día ya habían sacado la convocatoria, rápidamente se inscribieron bastantes candidatos interesados en participar, alumnos de segundo año preferentemente que habían esperado todo un año por aplicar para el equipo. La noticia de que Harry ya no seria el capitán de Gryffindor resonó en todos los rincones del Colegio y los equipos de las otras casas se sintieron mas confiados en poder obtener la copa.

--Hoy es la reunión con Slughorn, ¿Piensas ir? – Hermione preguntó a Harry mientras salían de la clase de encantamientos del profesor Flitwick.  
--Supongo que si, Ginny me dijo que habia recibido su invitación.  
--Pues yo veré como me entretengo - repuso Ron, Hermione se quedo viéndolo y tan pronto Ron se giro para verla la chica agacho la mirada.  
--¡Ya se! podrías ponerte a buscar en la biblioteca mas cosas sobre los Horrocruxes - Ron se paro en seco viéndola con cara de incredulidad.  
--¿Si sabes lo que me estas pidiendo verdad?  
--Ya se que es un enorme sacrificio para ti, pero vas a tener tiempo de hacerlo, además es importante.  
--En estos momentos solo hay algo que es importante - dijo Ron.  
--¿Y eso es? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Comer.

Ron se dirigió al gran comedor para la hora de la comida, seguido por Harry y Hermione, esta vez Lavender apenas lo vio llegar, se fue directo hacia el, se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso.

--¿Que no estabas enojada?  
--¿Enojada?...¡Tonterías! si me porte así el otro día fue porque, bueno, tuve uno de esos días en que se amanece de mal humor, pero tu me pones de buenas Ro-Ro – Lavender sonreía ampliamente.  
--¿Quien lo dijera?  
--¡Eres tan gracioso! - dijo la chica abrazándolo estallando en una sonrisa escandalosa.  
--¿Podrías usar las manos esta vez para amasar la comida en vez de amasarme a mi, aunque sea mientras termina la hora?

Lavender sonrió disimuladamente soltándolo y asintiendo, Hermione quien estaba a unos lugares de distancia no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía pero tranquila cortaba su filete de pechuga de pollo empanizado.

--Cuéntame, ¿Así que Hermione Granger ya se olvido de Krum y esta interesada en un nuevo chico?

Lavender le soltó el comentario a Ron mientras este daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

--¿De que hablas? - pregunto tosiendo un poco.  
--¿Ah esque no lo sabes?... como ustedes dos son taaan amigos, creí que sabrías de quien se trataba, pero la verdad nosotras, como sus compañeras de dormitorio, creo que averiguamos quien es…  
--¿Ah si?... ¿Quién? - Ron preguntó sonando desinteresado mientras cortaba su carne y disimuladamente miraba a Hermione.  
--No lo vas a creer, pero casi creo que es un hecho... Neville Longbottom.  
--Ja ja ja por un momento haces que te crea - Ron riendo un tanto aliviado, retomo su comida dando por terminado el asunto.  
--Te lo digo en serio, ¿De que otra manera explicas que pasen todo el tiempo juntos?  
--¿Todo el tiempo juntos?, ¿Hermione y Neville? estas demente – continúo Ron.  
--¿Ah si?, y entonces ese que esta sentado junto a ella ¿Quien es?

Ron giro de inmediato la cabeza para encontrarse con Hermione conversando animadamente con Neville.

--¿No me digas que no lo habías notado Ro-Ro? todas las clases que toman juntos se sientan uno al lado del otro, el otro día los encontramos Parvati y yo en la sala común "haciendo sus deberes", pero apenas nos vieron entrar y actuaron muy extraños, y justamente anoche… leí una carta que le mandaron, pero… - Lavender hablo aun mas bajo - la encontré por accidente, no vayas a echarme de cabeza, es solo que te lo cuento porque, bueno eres mi novio y debemos tenernos confianza.  
--¿Que decía la carta? - pregunto Ron olvidándose de lo demás e intuyendo que se trataba de la carta de Krum.  
--No lo recuerdo con exactitud, venia firmada por Víctor krum, decía algo así de que, se que tu quieres a otro y ese otro te corresponde y me da gusto que seas feliz con el, algo así, el caso es que claramente daba a entender que Hermione le hablo a Krum de su nuevo amor y recalco que era muy feliz con el, y ¡Míralos!

Lavender volvió a hacer referencia a donde Hermione estaba con Neville, Ron comenzó a recordar cosas, ellos eran pareja en la clase de Moody, y en pociones se sentaban en la misma mesa, lo de hacer los deberes juntos, también era cierto, incluso recordó el día que volvieron a Hogwarts y como Hermione habia abrazado con tanto gusto a Longbottom cuando lo vio.

Ron se habia quedado serio ante la mirada de satisfacción de Lavender.

--Que gusto que todos pudieran encontrar a su ideal y ser felices, ¿No crees?, ahora si la pobrecita va a tener a alguien cerca, porque ahora que Harry se la mantiene con Ginny y tu conmigo pues, ella tiene derecho a juntarse con alguien mas.

Esas palabras habían sonado exactamente a las que Hermione le habia dicho a Ron unos días antes, pero el chico estaba comenzando a sentir duda sobre la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto.

--Pero, ¿Con Neville? - volvió a preguntar Ron.  
--Uno nunca sabe donde va a encontrar la felicidad Ro-Ro.

Lavender dio un suspiro, Ron volteo a verla y ella le sonrió, el chico asintió y Lavender aprovecho para darle un tronado beso y continuar comiendo animadamente por haber logrado su propósito.

Ron no dudo de lo que Lavender le habia contado, para él, la chica solo estaba demasiado interesada en él, no imaginaba que pudiera existir una razón en particular para inventar algo así, sin embargo prefirió estar completamente seguro pero sabia que si le preguntaba a Hermione esta se iba a enojar y pelearían, Harry estaba tan metido con Ginny que probablemente ni enterado de la situación estaba, a única que sabia que él tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia Hermione era justamente su hermanita. Ron decidió esperar a que estuvieran de regreso en la sala común para indagar más sobre el tema.

--Oye Ginny, ¿Podemos hablar? - Harry y la chica estaban por la tarde sentados en el sillón de la sala común.  
--Claro dime.  
--Ginny - interrumpió Harry - recuerda que tenemos que ir a la reunión de Slughorn  
--No te preocupes Harry, solo necesito preguntarle algo rápido - dijo Ron - Es sobre…- dijo el chico a su hermana dándole a entender.  
--Ohh, si vamos.

Ginny se levanto dejando a Harry confundido, los hermanos Weasley salieron de la sala común hacia el pasillo que se encontraba vacío.

--¿Que sucede Ron?  
--Bueno, te acuerdas que me preguntaste si yo…si yo…  
--¿Si tu sentías algo por Hermione?  
--Si  
--Lo recuerdo, ¿Que pasa con eso?  
--Bueno esque, tu sabes que Lavender y yo volvimos a juntarnos ¿No?  
--Claro Ron, Yo los encontré succionándose en la escalera, ¿Se te olvida esa parte?  
--¿Succionándonos? ¡Yo no succiono!  
--Si como sea… bueno ¿Que quieres preguntar?  
--Amm tu de casualidad no sabes si Hermione ahora que termino con Krum... bueno ¿Si ella ha empezado a sentir algo por alguien mas?  
--En primera Hermione y Krum no eran novios - Ron abrió los ojos asombrado - y si Ron, ella siente algo, hasta que te diste cuenta – Ginny creyendo que a Ron por fin se le había iluminado el cerebro, contestó con voz de alivio.  
--¿Entonces es cierto?  
--Pues si, todo el mundo lo sabe, ¡Ella lo sabe!... ¿y que vas a hacer? - pregunto la chica un tanto entusiasmada.  
--Lo que debía haber hecho, tratar de ser feliz yo también.  
--Ya era hora... bueno debo irme porque me voy a cambiar para la reunión, ¡Suerte!

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ron se quedo parado en el pasillo asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, si de Lavender no tenia duda, de su propia hermana menos, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom eran novios. Contrario a como le sucedía con Krum, Ron se sentía celoso pero por alguna razón también le daba gusto saber que Hermione se sentía feliz, Neville era un gran chico, Ron lo conocía bien, no tenia razón para odiarlo, excepto que ahora era el novio de la única chica de la cual habia estado verdaderamente enamorado desde hacia casi 7 años.

Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ginny se habia dirigido a la reunión del club de Slughorn, ya se encontraban algunos estudiantes ahí, Cormac McLaggen entre ellos.

--¡Bienvenidos todos! - se acerco Slughorn - ¡Ohh como añoraba estas reuniones, me da gusto verles de nuevo!  
--Nosotros también las extrañábamos – respondió Neville sinceramente, pero para la mayoría eso no era verdad.  
--Bien bien, pues me gustaría escucharlos, saber que fantásticas historias tienen para mi, ¿Como se encuentra tu abuela Longbottom?  
--Amm bien señor, ella también le manda saludos.  
--Y usted señorita Granger, ¿Que nuevas noticias nos trae del mundo Muggle?  
--Realmente no he pasado mucho tiempo allá profesor, solamente parte del verano, todo sigue como de costumbre.  
--Bueno y a mi buen amigo Harry, no debo ni preguntar lo que has hecho este verano - Slughorn le palmeó el hombro, Harry sonrió levemente asintiendo.  
--Y esta bella señorita, continua sorprendiéndome con lo bien que realiza sus hechizos, nada menos que el otro día descubrí a la señorita Weasley ayudando a una alumna de primero a bajar su necio gato de un árbol con un maravilloso control del Wingardium leviosa poniéndolo a salvo en la tierra.

Ginny se sonrojo un poco, Slughorn siguió hablando con cada uno de los asistentes por un buen rato mas, los chicos se separaron del círculo para crear su propia charla mientras duraba aquella sesión.

--¿Que era lo que Ron quería hablar contigo? - pregunto Harry a Ginny un tanto sentido de que su mejor amigo empezara a confiarle cosas a su propia hermanita en lugar de a el.  
--Después te cuento, es algo que Ron me contó o mas bien se le salio y no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo, seguramente después lo hablara contigo ahora que las cosas están por fin mas claras - dijo ella sonriente.  
--¿Que esta mas claro? - llego Hermione hasta ellos.  
--Ehhmm, ¡El cielo!, estas noches de octubre si que son bonitas.

Ginny no quería interferir más, ella estaba segura que Ron le haría saber sus sentimientos a Hermione en el momento oportuno.

--Antes de que se vayan, les reitero la invitación para el próximo viernes y de una vez les platico esta idea que se me ha ocurrido – Todos prestaron atención --¿Que les parece si hacemos una fiesta de Halloween al finalizar el mes?  
--¡Si seria genial! - se dijeron algunos.  
--Sabía que les entusiasmaría, será para los miembros del club y un acompañante, así como hicimos la de navidad el año anterior, pero esta será mucho mas divertida se los aseguro... ¡Muy bien, nos veremos en clase y los que no toman clase conmigo los veré el próximo viernes!

Los chicos salieron del despacho de Slughorn para irse a la sala común conversando sobre la fiesta, todos coincidieron en que era una buena idea, Neville parecía el más emocionado.

Tan pronto cruzaron el retrato de la señora Gorda escucharon unos sonidos extraños.

--¡Escuchen! … parece que cae agua - dijo Hermione.  
--No, es como si estuvieran pegando y despegando algo - repuso Neville.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta la sala un poco temerosos, cualquier situación extraña era motivo de alarma, sobre todo para Harry quien ya tenía empuñada su varita y sujetaba firmemente a Ginny, a medida que ingresaron hasta el centro pudieron distinguir que el sonido era mas intenso y se quedaron inmóviles al descubrir a Ron y Lavender besándose apasionadamente recostados en el sillón.

--Pues no, es el método succionador de Ron lo que se oye – dijo Ginny viéndolos con asombro como parecían devorarse el uno al otro con desesperación.  
--Mmghhh.

Harry carraspeo, Ron volteo, tenia el contorno de los labios ligeramente enrojecido a consecuencia de los besos y succiones de Lavender, la cual habia puesto en practica el mismo mecanismo de Ron para besar.

--¡Hola chicos! - Lavender sonriente se incorporó un poco acomodándose la ropa, Ron rápidamente se enderezo sobre el asiento.  
--Veo que encontraste algo entretenido para pasar el viernes por la noche Ron.

Harry habló con una sonrisilla, Ginny no quitaba su expresión de asombro y Hermione pronto se habia alejado de ahí sin comentar nada, Neville habia subido también y Ron se habia percatado de eso.

--¿Como les fue? Termino pronto la reunión – Ron desvió la conversación.  
--No tan bien como a ti, el tiempo pasa volando cuando haces algo que te interesa – Harry contestó siguiendo con su bulla, Ron se puso de pie, tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, la camisa desfajada como era su costumbre pero mas arrugada que lo normal.  
--Bien, ya es tarde…creo que me iré a dormir, ¿Te acompaño a la escalera?

Ron le dijo a Lavender, la chica asintió poniéndose de pie, le tomo la mano y se alejaron a las escaleras dándose de vez en cuando un beso.

--¡Este si que esta alucinado! - repuso Ginny.  
--¿Ron? ¡No que va! - dijo Harry riendo - Al parecer realmente le interesa Lavender, mientras eso lo tenga de buen humor, por mi es genial.  
--Cada vez entiendo menos a los hombres - Ginny tomo la mano de Harry.  
--Nosotros nos entendemos muy bien.

Harry la abrazó y le dio una mordidita en el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola reír.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama leyendo la carta de Krum, las lagrimas corrían constantes por sus mejillas las cuales quitó rápidamente al ver que la puerta se abría, guardo de inmediato la carta y se volteo hacia la cama para prepararse para dormir sin ver quien habia ingresado al dormitorio.

--¿Te sientes bien? - Lavender habia alcanzado a ver que Hermione lloraba y con falso interés se habia acercado a ella.  
--Si, muy bien - contesto la chica sin mirarla golpeando la almohada para esponjarla.  
--Mira Hermione, yo se que no somos las mejores amigas pero, somos compañeras de casa y de dormitorio, tu a mi me agradas aunque parezca lo contrario, es verdad, tal vez el año anterior si sentí un poco de celos tuyos de verte siempre con Ron pero, ahora se que entre ustedes solo hay una simple amistad y se que seria absurdo ponerme celosa por eso, sobre todo con lo que el me dice y hace… el caso es que te aprecia mucho como su amiga pero… yo soy su novia, y tu tienes que aceptarlo. - Hermione sonrió con hipocresía volteando a verle.  
--¿De verdad? eso es muy lindo... pero, eso de que yo soy la amiga y tu eres la novia, no me lo vengas a decir a mi, díselo a tu Ro-Ro, Lav-Lav - Hermione cambio su expresión por una seria - a quien le debe quedar claro es a el, sino, no andaría por ahí escondiéndose de ti - Lavender borro su gesto para poner una cara como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido.  
--Yo solo trato de ser amable contigo, y no es verdad que Ron se esconde de mi, ¿Que no viste como estábamos cuando ustedes llegaron? hubieran tardado un poco mas y…

Hermione no se aguanto o no quiso escuchar lo que Lavender estaba por decir y sacando su varita grito:

--_¡Silencius!_

La boca de Lavender se movía sin parar pero no emitía ningún sonido, el rostro de la chica estaba rojo de coraje y sus ojos llorosos fulminaban a Hermione con la mirada, Lavender salio del dormitorio de prisa azotando la puerta tras de si.

--¿Lavender? ¿A donde vas?

Parvati que entraba al dormitorio se encontró a su amiga hecha un energúmeno, miro a Hermione que seguía parada con varita en mano y luego corrió para seguir a su amiga, Hermione se dejo caer en la cama riendo un poco pero luego se entristeció de nuevo, guardo su varita y se preparo para dormir.

Lavender tuvo que ir con la señora Pomfrey a la enfermería para que le deshiciera el hechizo, Hermione sabía que tal vez eso le causaría problemas, pero sorpresivamente no recibió ningún llamado de atención en todo el sábado por parte de McGonagall ni de nadie mas, lo cual le hizo pensar que Lavender tal vez buscaría vengarse por su cuenta de eso, así que Hermione prefirió no prestarle mas atención al asunto, era claro que Ron quería estar con Lavender y no habia nada que hacer.

--¡Hola Harry! - Katie Bell se habia acercado al muchacho durante la mañana del sábado al encontrarlo en uno de los pasillos.  
--Katie ¿Como te va?  
--Bien, solo quería informarte que mañana serán las pruebas, solamente ayer y lo que va de hoy se han inscrito mas de 30 chicos, ¿Puedes creerlo?  
--Te espera una larga jornada para decidir.  
--Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, no se, creo que tu tienes mejor visión que yo para escoger a los integrantes.  
--Tratare de estar ahí, pero confío en que lo harás bien Katie  
--Bueno, gracias Harry, ¡Nos vemos!  
--¡Adiós!

Harry camino en dirección a la biblioteca para reunirse con Hermione y con Ron con quienes habia quedado de seguir buscando información sobre la destrucción de los Horrocruxes, al llegar vio a sus amigos, pero uno estaba sentado a la orilla de la mesa y el otro en la otra orilla.

--Hey, ¿Por que estas tu aquí y Hermione allá? – Preguntó a Ron.  
--Amm cuando llegue ella estaba allá y como la vi muy entretenida leyendo no quise molestarla y me puse a buscar por mi parte.

Harry arqueo las cejas y pensó que tal vez habían peleado de nuevo, le dio una palmadilla a Ron en el hombro indicándole que se levantara y fueran hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

--hola, ¿Has encontrado algo?  
--Nada nuevo - respondió la chica - he buscado en muchos libros Harry, y ninguno nos da la menor idea de como destruir un Horrocruxe.  
--¡El tiempo esta avanzando y nos hemos estancado, ya ni siquiera podemos salir a buscar los Horrocruxes que faltan! Creo que haber regresado a Hogwarts fue mala idea - indico Harry con desesperación.  
--Tranquilízate Harry…  
--¡No Ron!, esque ponte a pensar, si a Voldemort se le ocurre realizar un ataque y si se entera que tenemos dos partes de su alma en nuestro poder, ¡Las cosas se pondrán mucho peor!.  
--Si Slughorn no nos ha podido ayudar, ¿Entonces quien mas? no podemos andarle preguntando a medio mundo – Pregunto Ron.  
--¡Ya lo se! sabemos que solo ciertos magos pueden destruirlos y se requiere de un poder especial, ¿Como se si yo tengo ese poder? peor aun, ¿Cual es? - se pregunto Harry.  
--Seguiremos buscando, Harry tu necesitas concentrarte y descubrir que es eso que te hace uno de esos magos - le dijo Hermione - ahora debo irme.  
--¿A donde? es sábado – preguntó Ron con interés.  
--Prometí ayudarle a Neville con su ensayo de Transformaciones.  
--Ohh, bien - repuso Ron resignado, Hermione recogió sus cosas pero antes de irse se volvió hacia el.  
--¿Y Lavender como esta? - pregunto para cerciorarse si la chica le habia mencionado algo a Ron sobre la noche anterior.  
--¡Estupenda! digo, bien, ella esta bien - Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar.  
--¡Me saludas a Neville! - alcanzó a gritarle Ron, Hermione volteo extrañada y solo le asintió, la señora Pince que pasaba por ahí le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza pidiéndole que guardara silencio.  
--¿A Neville? lo vemos todos los días - repuso Harry mientras se encaminaban a la salida de la biblioteca.  
--Si bueno, fue solo un gesto cordial, ¿Supongo que piensas pasar el resto del día con Ginny verdad?  
--Supones bien.  
--Si, será mejor que yo también busque a Lavender

Ron se despidió, estaba por alejarse cuando Harry recordó algo y lo detuvo.

--¡Ron! quería comentarte, Slughorn dará una fiesta de Halloween a final del mes y podemos llevar un invitado, como Ginny es parte del club pues tengo espacio para uno mas, ¿Qué dices?  
--Muy gracioso Harry - dijo sonriendo levemente - gracias, pero no, si es por lastima no quiero ir.  
--Tonterías, te digo que podemos llevar a alguien, ¿A quien mas invitaría? no lo hago por lastima.  
--¿Cuando dices que es? - pregunto Ron quien realmente si tenia deseos de ir. --Finales del mes.  
--Bueno, yo te digo conforme se acerque el día - Harry asintió, luego unas risas un tanto escandalosas se oyeron - allá esta Lavender, nos vemos en un rato.  
--Si, adiós.

Ron camino hacia uno de los jardines para llegar con su chica mientras Harry se dirigía a la sala común en busca de Ginny.

--¡Esa pelos de esponja me las va a pagar!

Lavender se quejaba con Parvati hasta que esta le dio una mirada para que se callara, la chica se giro para ver a Ron que se acercaba a paso calmado y con una sonrisa pequeña hasta ella.

--¡Hola! – Lavender lo abrazo colgándosele del cuello lo que lo hizo doblar un poco las rodillas.  
--Hey… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Pregunto Ron  
--Yo los dejo, voy a buscar a Padma, nos vemos después chicos - Parvati se fue dejándolos solos.  
--Mmm ¡Vamos a caminar cerca del lago! - Lavender le tomo la mano y lo jalo, la chica caminaba deprisa y Ron corría detrás de ella.  
--¿Cual es el apuro?  
--Ohh lo siento, esque me emociona estar contigo, me encanta estar contigo, sabes ayer que nos besábamos en el sillón, yo… bueno - Lavender se habia ruborizado.  
--¿Tu qué? – Ron la miró con detenimiento, la chica se paro de puntillas y le susurro algo al oído dejándolo con los ojos bastante abiertos.  
--Ayy perdóname, no debí decírtelo... ¿Que vas a pensar de mi? - Lavender se tapo la cara con vergüenza.  
--No, esta bien, o sea es normal ¿No?, estábamos muy entrados en eso y…a veces pasa – Ron respondió ruborizado y tartamudeando un poco.  
--O sea que… ¿Tu también te sentiste así?  
--bueno… me ha… pasado - contesto sin dar mayor detalle.

Llegaron hasta el lago y se sentaron sobre el pasto, Ron empezó a cortar pedacitos de hierba aventándolos a la nada mientras Lavender se recostaba sobre sus piernas, permanecieron en silencio, mientras Ron miraba como el calamar gigante surcaba las aguas, se imaginaba a Hermione y a Neville compartiendo ese tiempo juntos, Lavender por su parte tenia su mirada fija en lo que alcanzaba ver del rostro de Ron, parte de su mentón y su cuello, la chica levanto su mano y acaricio el mentón y una de las mejillas de Ron poniendo su mano en la nuca del muchacho y jalándolo hacia abajo para besarlo, Ron enseguida se acomodo acostándose a un lado de ella besándose nuevamente con la misma pasión de la noche anterior, Ron dejó su imaginación volar creyendo que a quien besaba era Hermione Granger, aparto su rostro para mirarla e incluso sus ojos pudieron verla, pero luego parpadeo unas veces y la cara sonriente de Lavender era la que se apoyaba debajo de el, Ron entonces se detuvo y se apoyo sobre sus manos levantándose.

--¿Que sucede Ro-Ro?  
--No podemos seguir - respondió con voz pausada y seria mirando hacia abajo.  
--Esta bien, si quieres regresar a la sala común, vamos - ella se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano.  
--No Lavender - Ron la miro sintiéndose temeroso y nervioso por la reacción de la chica – quiero decir que tu y yo no podemos seguir.  
--¿Disculpa?, ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – Con la mirada fija y un tanto desafiante Lavender le pedía una explicación.  
--P-porque… porque por ahora quiero concentrarme en otras cosas, no lo entenderías y además no te lo puedo decir, tu sabes que Harry, Hermione y yo somos...  
--¡Harry y Hermione, Harry y Hermione!... ¿Y yo?, ¿No te intereso ni un poco? dijiste que te daba gusto verme, ¡Me besaste!, si no pretendías volver conmigo entonces ¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste desde un principio?!  
--¡Tu me besaste a mi! – Argumentó Ron  
--¡Pues no vi que te resistieras!… ¡Uyyy eres un tonto Ron! ahora todas se van a burlar de mi.  
--¿Quienes?  
--Tu querida amiga… si Hermione Granger, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que le choca que tu y yo hayamos vuelto y ahora que se entere que me volviste a cortar me lo va a restregar en la cara.  
--Hermione no es así, además ¿A ella que le va a importar?, ella esta feliz con Neville, tenias razón

Lavender no se acordaba de esa mentirilla que habia inventado y calmándose un poco tomó aire y asintió.

--Tienes razón, perdón, bueno pero, ¿Podremos seguir siendo amigos no?, yo te quiero Ro-Ro, eso no va a cambiar y aunque ya no seamos novios eso no quiere decir que tengamos que dejar de dirigirnos la palabra.  
--Si… está bien - repuso Ron - Bueno, si te quieres quedar aquí, yo voy a avanzar con mis deberes para el lunes.

Ron se alejo lo mas pronto que pudo antes de que Lavender siguiera lamentándose, la chica se quedo haciendo una rabieta sin poder creer que segundos antes se besaba con Ron y ahora el la habia cortado.

--¡No me puede dejar…no! - dijo limpiándose unas lagrimillas y agarrando camino hacia el castillo.

Ron al llegar a la sala común se topo con Hermione y Neville que seguían haciendo deberes, el chico subió sin decir nada, tomó sus libros y de regreso se sentó a un lado de ellos ante la mirada extrañada de Hermione.

--¿Y eso?  
--Tengo que entregarlo el lunes - dijo Ron.  
--Si, y es sábado, o sea que todavía tienes todo un día para que sea la noche del domingo y como de costumbre te pongas a hacer los deberes a ultima hora.  
--¿Por que esperar si puedo hacerlos hoy? - repuso Ron - ustedes sigan con lo que hacen, no los interrumpo.  
--Claro, nosotros ya casi terminamos – dijo Hermione.  
--Oye Ron, ¿Harry te comento de la fiesta que hará Slughorn? - pregunto Neville.  
--Si lo hizo - contesto con un tonillo de fastidio.  
--Hermione y yo estábamos discutiendo si será o no de disfraces… - repuso Longbottom sonriendo.  
--¿También discute contigo?... ¿Discutes con el? – Ron pregunto creyendo que eso solo seria exclusivo de Hermione y el, era lo que los hacía diferentes.  
--Bueno no discutiendo, solo comentando, ¿Verdad?  
--Si, pero será mejor que no le quitemos el tiempo a Ronald, Neville, seguramente quiere terminar temprano para pasar el resto del día con su novia - Hermione sin quitar la vista de sus apuntes platicaba con el chico.  
--Y supongo que ustedes también querrán terminar pronto para tener el resto del día libre - repuso Ron, y Hermione solo le dio una mirada ceñuda de confusión.  
--Si es de disfraces tal vez consiga hacerme uno de una Mimbulus Mimbletonia – Neville seguía pensando en la fiesta lo cual hizo reír a Hermione.  
--Te quedaría muy bien - dijo ella,

Ron no perdía detalle de la conversación y se hacia el que escribía pero solo trazaba garabatos en la hoja.

--¿De que es tu escrito Ron? – pregunto Neville.  
--¿Ehh? amm pues de…

El chico no supo que decir, miro su pergamino que solo tenia unos rayones, Hermione también miro la hoja levantando las cejas.

--¿No me digas que aun sigues usando la pluma de los gemelos? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Ohh si, ¡Eso debe ser!, ¡Maldición ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo! - les dijo fingiendo molestia.  
--Nosotros hemos acabado - repuso Neville - si quieres podemos ayudarte.  
--¿De verdad?  
--No lo siento, yo debo ir con Luna, quede de verme con ella.  
--¿Puedo ir? - pregunto Neville.  
--Preferiría que no Neville, es asunto de chicas… nos vemos.  
--Ohh, claro, dile que la mando saludar.

Alcanzo a decir Neville, Hermione le asintió, luego miro a Ron que ya no dijo nada, la chica se alejo y se quedaron solos el y Neville.

--Bueno si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a terminar.  
--No, lo haré mañana en la noche... pero gracias, adiós - Ron se levanto para subir hacia los dormitorios.  
--O-oye Ron - Neville lo detuvo, Ron se giro haciéndole un gesto de que continuara - ¿Aun sigues saliendo con Lavender?  
--¿Por qué? - Ron se extraño con la pregunta.  
--Solo quería saber, esque… bueno se ve que ella es muy extraña o algo dominante y tú eres de mis mejores amigos, creo que vas mejor con otro tipo de chica…

Ron se le quedo mirando pensando "exacto querrás decir que voy mejor con tu chica" pero no dijo nada.

--Pues no, ya no ando con ella y no hay otra con la que me interese estar.  
--¿En serio? yo creí que a ti… bueno, olvidalo.  
--¿Y tu? se te ve muy contento, seguramente ella esta igual.  
--¿Tu crees? ¿Has hablado también con ella?  
--No pero, se ve que se la pasa bien contigo, casi siempre sonríe.

Ron se quedó pensando que con el, Hermione casi siempre estaba triste o molesta.

--Bueno aun no me decido a invitarla propiamente a salir.  
--¿Como?, ¿Entonces no son novios aun? - Ron se extraño.  
--No, no es tan fácil, pero casi estoy seguro que pronto lo seremos, ¡En la fiesta de Slughorn! – Neville sonreía confiado, a Ron se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y mas que nunca deseo asistir a esa fiesta.

Subió las escaleras de prisa dejando a Neville confundido, entro al dormitorio, buscaba a Harry, no habia nadie ahí, como era sábado, la mayoría de los estudiantes andaban por los jardines.

--¡¡Harry!! ¡Harry…Harry! – Ron lo encontró junto con Ginny cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, llego corriendo hasta allá falto de aire.  
--¿¡Qué sucede Ron!? … ¿Pasó algo? - Harry, Ginny y Hagrid lo miraron preocupados.  
--No, todo… esta… bien, Yo…acepto...tu invitación...a la fiesta - Dijo el chico con la respiración entrecortada, Ginny y Harry se le quedaron viendo y se soltaron riendo.  
--¡Cielos!, ¿Lo invitaste? me voy a poner celosa - afirmo Ginny sin dejar de reír, Ron le hizo un gesto mientras se calmaba por la corrida.  
--Me halagas Ron y ¿A que se debió esta decisión tan repentina? - pregunto Harry sonriendo.  
--Bueno, pues a que todos dicen que estará muy divertida y pues si tu ya me habías invitado no veo porque no ir – dijo aparentando casualidad.  
--Bien, claro, aunque aun falta para eso Ron..  
--Si bueno… solo no quería que fueras a pensar que definitivamente no quería ir e invitaras a alguien más.

Harry y Ginny se dieron una miradita sabían que habia algo mas en todo aquello, decidieron no preguntar, así que los tres se regresaron hasta la sala común a seguir pasando el resto del sábado.

--¿Saben si Hermione va a ir con alguien? - preguntó para estar seguro.  
--Que yo sepa aun no, pero si quieres yo puedo invitar a Lavender para que este también - dijo Ginny observando la reacción de su hermano.  
--¡No! - repuso Ron de inmediato ante la mirada de su amigo y su hermana - esque, Lavender y yo ya no somos novios.  
--Si, ¿por cuantos días? - pregunto Ginny.  
--No…yo t-termine con ella - dijo aun nerviosillo por la situación que tuvo que pasar.  
--Si claro, seguramente mas tarde estarás escondiéndote detrás de las cortinas de la sala común para que no te pesque - dijo Harry.  
--¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad!, esta vez es definitivo…quedamos solo como amigos, nos seguiremos hablando pero eso es todo, aunque la verdad no tengo mucho de que hablar con ella y mejor así, se le pasara la obsesión y se olvidara de una vez por todas de mi – repuso Ron como si nada.  
--¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica a la que casi te comías en el sillón ayer? - pregunto Ginny.  
--Eran solo unos besitos, nada sin importancia.

Ginny torció los ojos cada vez más convencida de que su hermano estaba mas loco que una cabra, rato después Hermione llegaba a la sala común con una sonrisa en el rostro que los otros tres notaron.

--¿Por que tan contenta? - pregunto Harry.  
--Porque digamos que estoy en medio de un proyecto y al parecer dará los resultados esperados, ¿Y ustedes?  
--Nada, aquí con la noticia de que Ron y Lavender terminaron - repuso Ginny mirándola.  
--¿Ahh si?...es una pena - repuso la chica sin poder ocultar que su pecho crecía glorioso - eso explica entonces que te pusieras a hacer los deberes hoy. Continuó con una sonrisilla de satisfacción casi imperceptible.  
--¿Ron?, ¿Haciendo los deberes temprano?, ¿En sábado? - volteo a mirarlo Harry - ¡Genial ya tengo quien me los pase! - Ginny le dio un codazo y Harry se dolió riendo.  
--Este día esta resultando bastante bueno ¿No? - repuso Hermione.  
--Si tu lo dices - dijo Ron sin pizca de gracia – Oh por cierto vi a Neville cerca del lago hace rato mirando unas plantas – Tanto Hermione como Harry y Ginny se extrañaron por el comentario, la primera solo asintió  
--Bueno voy al dormitorio – Hermione se puso de pie.  
--¿No iras a cenar? - le pregunto Harry.  
--Tengo algo que hacer, los alcanzo en un rato.

Contestó la chica subiendo ágilmente las escaleras, los demás se fueron al gran comedor para cenar, Lavender y Parvati ya estaban ahí y conversaban, Patil le hizo señas que Ron habia llegado, Lavender se puso de pie y fue hasta el.

--Hola Ron, solo quería decirte que para que veas que no te guardo ningún rencor por haber terminado conmigo y porque en verdad quiero seguir siendo tu amiga después de todo, te compre estos chocolates, solo son un detalle, por nuestra amistad

Lavender le extendió una caja que contenía ranas de chocolate y calderos rellenos de whisky de fuego.

--¡Vaya, gracias!...Mmm yo no tengo nada para ti…  
--No importa, tu amistad es suficiente, bueno te dejo cenar, espero que te gusten los chocolates.

La chica solo le sonrió y se alejo de nuevo hasta su lugar guiñándole un ojo a Parvati, Ron miro la caja, se encogió de hombros y la puso a un lado comenzando a cenar.


	21. La Fiesta de Halloween

**CAPITULO 21**

**  
****La Fiesta De Halloween**

Harry y Ron habían bajado al campo de Quidditch para estar presentes en la selección de los nuevos integrantes del equipo, entre los que repetían audición se encontraban Dean Thomas y Cormac McLaggen, éste ultimo aún no era de la completa simpatía de Ron y tratando de hacerlo disimuladamente el chico pelirrojo se acerco a Katie Bell para pedirle que no lo aceptara.

--¡No puedes hacer eso Ron! – Le reprimió Harry cuando éste le habia contado mientras estaban sentados en la gradería.  
--¿Por que?, fue solo una sugerencia, le dije que ella tenia la completa libertad de escogerlo si el chico resultaba el mejor, pero aquí entre nos, vi las pruebas de Colin Creevy y no me pide nada como guardián a mi - dijo Ron sonriente creyéndose el mejor guardián que el equipo habia tenido.  
--Bueno y ¿Qué te dijo Katie?  
--Que consideraría mi propuesta, a ella tampoco le cae en gracia ese Mcbobo, pero la muy lista trato de sobornarme, ahora debo buscar que darle a cambio.

Harry torció los ojos, justo en ese momento, un vitoreo de los demás estudiantes que se encontraban en las gradas los hizo mirar al campo, Dean Thomas habia sido seleccionado Cazador y precisamente el puesto de guardián se lo disputaban McLaggen y Colin, Katie miro hacia donde estaban los chicos y Ron le dio una miradilla, la chica se sonrió y segundos después le habia dado el puesto a Colin Creevy quien no cabía de felicidad y habia salido disparado sobre su escoba a darle una vuelta al campo ante los vítores de bastantes Gryffindors.

--Lo que hace una buena conversación – repuso Ron aplaudiendo y silbando con gusto.  
--¡Vayamos hacia allá!

Harry y Ron bajaron hasta los jugadores para felicitar a los seleccionados, Harry se encontró de frente con Dean quien era felicitado por Ginny con un abrazo, a Harry le rugió el pecho como si se le fuera a desgarrar y se acerco de inmediato, Dean le extendió la mano y Harry le saludo sonriendo con cierta distancia y con un simple "Felicidades Dean".

--¿Qué gusto te dio no? – Harry se habia acercado a Ginny.  
--¡Si! ¡Es genial! después de todo el equipo quedo bastante bien, aunque no creo superarte como buscadora - dijo ella sonriente.  
--Me refiero a Dean – enfatizo Harry - no podría decir si se encontraba mas feliz por haber entrado al equipo o por el abrazo que le diste - Harry tenia las mejillas levemente encendidas quizá por el coraje, Ginny lo noto y en vez de molestarse se sonrió.  
--¿Estás celoso?  
--¿Qué?... No, no, solo que no tenia porque ser tan efusivo con sus muestras de felicidad.  
--Si, eso...o ¡¡Eres un celoso sin remedio!! - Ginny le empezó a picar las costillas.  
--¡Basta! –

Harry en un principio trato de mantener la calma pero no paso mucho sin poder soportar la risa y de igual manera comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Ginny para al final abrazarse.

-Jamás me separare de ti…y jamás dejare de quererte Harry - le dijo ella mas calmada aun en sus brazos mirando en los ojos verde intenso.  
--Yo tampoco dejare de quererte Ginny.

Se dieron un beso en medio del alboroto tal cual se habían besado la primera vez en la sala común cuando el equipo habia conquistado el triunfo.

--¡Y dices que yo succiono! - Ron habia llegado interrumpiendo - Voy a regresar a la sala común, ¿Se quedan aquí?  
--Adelántate, tengo que hablar algo con Katie - dijo Harry, Ron asintió y se alejo - ¡Katie! ¡Bien hecho! - Harry junto con Ginny se aproximaron hasta la chica que soportaba algunos reclamos de McLaggen.  
--¡Harry! ¿Tu crees?

Katie deliberadamente le dio la espalda a Cormac quien rabiando se alejo de ahí pudiendo escucharse a lo lejos "Se supone que Potter ya no decide quien se queda…"

--Si claro, desde ahora eres oficialmente la capitana.

Harry saco de su bolsillo una pequeña insignia y se la otorgo, por todo un año él la habia portado en su uniforme dorado y escarlata, se la colocó en el pecho y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos ante los aplausos del resto del equipo y de los que aun quedaban ahí.

Ron habia llegado hasta la sala común, Hermione bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas cuando se toparon.

--Hola - Ron la saludo y siguió su camino, Hermione pretendió hacer lo mismo pero lo detuvo.  
--¿Te sientes bien? - Ron se giro sobre los talones y se acerco a ella.  
--¡Estupendo! ¿Y tu?  
--Muy bien - contesto la chica - Es solo que te note un poco… distraído, bueno, mas de lo normal - incluso a Ron le causo gracia el comentario y compartió una sonrisa con Hermione - Creí que aun estabas triste por tu rompimiento con Lavender.  
--¿Triste?...Oh no…no, realmente estaba pensando en que se debía regalar a alguien que te hizo un favor.  
--Si quieres te puedo ayudar, ¿Quien te hizo el favor?  
--No es nada importante, es solo para agradecer el favor, no te preocupes Hermione ya pensare en algo - La chica asintió un poco desilusionada, estaba por alejarse cuando Ron le hizo otra pregunta - ¿Y Neville?  
--Mmm no se, supongo que ha de andar afuera.  
--Oh, Creí que pasarían el día juntos.  
--No, bueno, pasamos mas tiempo juntos entre semana, nos vemos en clases y aquí, creo que el también se ha de cansar de mis presiones, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, puedo ser muy presionante ¿No? - Hermione se sonrió de manera apenada.  
--No, supongo que eso te hace diferente del resto, es algo bueno.  
--¿De verdad lo crees?... ¿A pesar de que me consideras una controladora y…oh si, una manipuladora profesional? - Preguntó la chica con una sonrisilla de incredulidad.  
--A pesar de eso – Ron le respondió con tono sincero dejándola un momento sin palabras.  
--De verdad lamento que lo de Lavender no haya funcionado… otra vez – El tono de Hermione también parecía honesto.  
--Yo no.

Ron se habia acercado un poco mas, lo suficiente para poder apreciar perfectamente bien el rostro de su amiga, los ojos marrones de Hermione lo miraban y en su rostro habia señal de nerviosismo, de igual manera Ron contemplaba cada parte del rostro de Hermione como quizá nunca habia tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, su mano derecha parecía ir contra su voluntad y se habia alzado tan solo unos centímetros del costado de su pierna con intención de alcanzar la mano de Hermione, pero al fin la voluntad de Ron fue mas fuerte y la mano se detuvo cerrándose en un puño débil para volver a su posición original.

--Debo ir a seguir pensando sobre el regalo - dijo con la esperanza de apartar de su mente el deseo que momentos antes le habia surgido.  
--S-si…está bien, yo… seguiré buscando sobre los Horrocruxes, iré a buscar a Harry y...entonces te veré después, ¡Adiós!

Hermione se echo a andar de prisa hacia la salida de la sala, Ron subió las escaleras despacio con la cabeza cabizbaja, llego al dormitorio y se echo a la cama olvidándose por un momento del regalo para Katie, era la segunda vez que tenia la oportunidad de besar a Hermione y no se habia atrevido, esta vez lo habia detenido el hecho de que para él, Hermione era la novia de Neville, además no estaba realmente seguro si ella sentía algo por él, con los ojos orbitando hacia un lado y hacia otro, sobre el buró distinguió la caja de Chocolates que Lavender le habia obsequiado, el muchacho se incorporó y la tomó mirándola.

--Un dulcecito no me vendría nada mal –

Dio un suspiro, estaba a punto de abrir la caja cuando nuevamente observándola con detención se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

--Lavender… hasta que hiciste algo realmente bueno por mi.

Ron tomo la caja y se puso de pie, salio de los dormitorios bajando de prisa la escalera, Harry y Ginny entraban a la sala común junto con otros Gryffindors que volvían del campo de Quidditch.

--¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Harry al verlo.  
--¡Enseguida vuelvo! - Ron salio por el retrato y unos pasos más delante se encontró con la persona que buscaba - ¡¡Katie!!  
--Hola Ron, ¿Que te pareció la selección final del equipo? - dijo ella sonriendo con complicidad.  
--¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el muchacho haciéndose el desentendido, una vez que se quedaron solos Ron le sonrió - Te debo una grande, pero por el momento considérate pagada – le extendiendo la caja.  
--¿Y esto?  
--Solo una muestra de mi gratitud, la cara de McLaggen echando chispas no tiene precio, y te has ganado esta exquisita dotación de ranas de chocolate y calderos de whisky de fuego traídos especialmente de Honeydukes para ti.  
--¿Mandaste traerlas especialmente para mi? - dijo ella sin creerle realmente.  
--Bueno, realmente eran para mi, pero no importa, son tuyos, tómalos antes de que me arrepienta.  
--¡Vaya...gracias!

Katie tomo la caja, Ron le dijo adiós con la mano y se alejo por el pasillo, Katie miro la caja sonriente y pronunciando la palabra secreta entro a la sala común.

Pronto se llego el Lunes, Harry y Ron habían llegado tarde al gran comedor para la hora del desayuno pues se habían quedado hasta tarde la noche del domingo terminando los deberes que no habían avanzando en todo el fin de semana, así que durante todo el día estuvieron somnolientos y sin mucho animo de hacer nada, también ese día empezaron el curso de Aparición con el profesor Twycross, Harry y Ron se consideraban expertos en la materia pues después de haber logrado la aparición en el orfanato de Ryddle aquel día, lo único que les faltaba era su titulo de aprobación, pero tenían que cumplir con todo el curso al igual que el resto de los estudiantes inscritos, Ginny entre ellos.

El mes fue transcurriendo entre clases y deberes, conforme se acercaba la fecha de la fiesta de Slughorn, los estudiantes buscaban la manera de colarse u obtener una invitación por parte de alguno de los miembros del Club.

--Hola Harry  
--¡Luna! - la chica rubia de aspecto gracioso se habia acercado a él cuando se lo topo saliendo del baño del segundo piso.  
--Solo quería decirte que este año me han invitado de nuevo a la fiesta de Slughorn, así que ya no estoy disponible por si pensabas invitarme de nuevo, espero que no te sientas mal.  
--Claro, mmm gracias por avisarme Luna, supongo que le pediré a Ron que me acompañe entonces.

Harry le siguió la corriente pues era obvio que no se le habia cruzado por la mente, ni siquiera media vez, el invitar a Luna como su acompañante de nuevo ahora que estaba con Ginny, lo curioso es que la chica tampoco pareció recordar que Harry y Ginny habían vuelto, pues se le veía bastante distraída pero de una manera agradable.

--¿Tu y Ron? eso seria gracioso, creo que deberías estarte con Ginny mejor - le dijo ella sonriente.  
--¡Tienes razón! no lo había pensado - repuso Harry sonriéndole igual.  
--Debo irme, te veré después, adiós Harry  
--¡si Luna adiós!

Harry llego hasta la sala común, Ginny platicaba con Ron y ésta parecía estarle entregando algo.

--¿Estas segura? - pregunto el chico.  
--Claro que si, léelo tu mismo - repuso ella, Ron abrió la pequeña hoja.  
--¿Que sucede? - se acerco Harry a preguntar.  
--¡Slughorn me ha mandado una invitación para la fiesta! - Ron sin creer enseñó la hoja.  
--¿De verdad? - Harry la tomo leyendo.  
--Me la dio al finalizar la clase, me pidió que se la entregara a mi hermano Rob - dijo Ginny sonriendo por el nombre - me dijo que por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Harry merecías una invitación por tu cuenta, aunque no pertenecieras al club.  
--¿Oíste eso? ¡Solo por ser tu amigo, no necesito tener un don especial ni nada! - repuso Ron sintiéndose animado.  
--Si eso es genial, pero entonces quiere decir que yo puedo invitar a otra persona - comento Harry.  
--No es obligación llevar a alguien, yo no he invitado a nadie - dijo Ginny - Ni Hermione - repuso con un tonillo enfatizador.  
--¿Por que tendría que? Hermione no necesita invitar a nadie – dijo Ron asumiendo que Neville se lo pediría - ¿Oigan ya vieron?, ¡Si será de disfraces! - Ron examinaba la invitación - ¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora?  
--Puedes ir vestido de ex jugador de Quidditch - dijo Harry riendo.

Ron también se rió pero dejaron el tema de los disfraces para después porque Lavender Brown se habia dirigido hacia ellos.

--¡Hola Ron! - se acerco mirándolo con detenimiento a la cara, el chico le sonrió con un simple gesto para saludarla - Mmm solo quería saludarte, hace días que no platicábamos y también quería saber ¿Si te habían gustado los chocolates que te regale?.  
--¿Los chocolates?...Ahh si, ¡Estaban deliciosos, gracias! - Ron contesto con seguridad.  
--¿Te los comiste todos ya?   
--Toditos, casi me como la caja también.  
--Ja ja…vaya, que bien que te gustaron - Lavender sonriendo nerviosamente no se explicaba como es que los chocolates, los cuales habia rellenado con filtro de amor no le habían resultado – Y-y ¿Qué es esto? - Arrebato la hojilla que Ron tenia en las manos y leyó - ¿Estás invitado a la fiesta del club? ¡Wow! Tengo entendido que puedes llevar un invitado ¿No es así? - pregunto con mirada insinuante.  
--¿Ahhh si?..No, no lo sabia – Ron haciéndose el desentendido negó.  
--Acuérdate Ron, yo te lo dije, incluso me pediste que le preguntara a Katie si querría ir contigo - Intervino Ginny de pronto.  
--¿Katie Bell? - repuso Lavender - ¿Andas saliendo con ella? - Ron no supo que decir, miro a Ginny buscando una respuesta.  
--¡No! - repuso la chica - Esque Katie le hizo un favor a Ron y para pagárselo le prometió invitarla a la fiesta, eso es todo.  
--Oh, bueno… supongo que me entere un poco tarde entonces.  
--Si lo siento Lavender, sino, te lo hubiera pedido a ti, de verdad. - dijo Ron.  
--Claro, bien, nos veremos después, adiós.

La chica se despidió alejándose de inmediato, Parvati la esperaba en la escalera y ambas subieron haciendo ademanes con las manos como desesperadas.

--¡Uffff gracias! - repuso Ron aliviado a Ginny.  
--A veces pienso que un día de estos vas a terminar casándote con ella solo por no saber decirle que no.  
--¿Que dices? Te recuerdo que yo fui quien termino con ella.  
--Pues si, y la verdad me sorprendiste...pero bueno ahora tienes otro detalle.  
--¿Cual? (pregunto el chico confundido)  
--Que tendrás que invitar a Katie, de seguro la voz se correrá y si Lavender va y le pregunta y ella le dice que no es verdad, entonces…  
--Ni lo digas, si, Katie me cae bien, necesitaré a alguien para conversar cuando ustedes estén ocupados besándose, además en parte es cierto, aun le debo el favor, los chocolates no compensaban realmente lo que hizo.  
--¿Cuales chocolates? - pregunto Harry.  
--Oh esque le di a Katie los chocolates que Lavender me regalo - dijo en voz baja.  
--¡Que no se entere! - dijo Harry riendo.  
--Iré a buscarla para decírselo, nos veremos después.

Ron se fue a buscar a Katie para comentarle, después de un rato, la encontró en un pasillo afuera del baño del primer piso con la mirada un poco perdida.

--¡Ahí estas! - le saludo - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
--¿Ron? – Katie tenía las manos entrelazadas y lo veía de forma extraña.  
--Si, oye mira, recibí una invitación para la fiesta de Slughorn y puedo invitar a alguien y como aun me siento en deuda contigo por lo de…ya sabes - le dijo en voz baja - pensé en invitarte a ti, ¿Que dices?  
--Amm no, no se, no me siento muy bien.  
--Oh bueno, será este viernes en la noche, ¿Crees que te sentirás bien para entonces? - preguntó el chico pero Katie miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro como buscando a alguien - ¿Katie?, mira, la verdad esque le dije a Lavender que te habia invitado para no tener que invitarla a ella, tu sabes que ella y yo cortamos...  
--¿¡Lavender!? ¿¡Lavender Brown!? - Intervino la chica mirándolo a los ojos.  
--Si, esa misma, como te decía…  
--¡Ron! no se que me pasa, pero esa… esa chica Lavender, esta aquí - Le dijo señalándose en la cabeza.  
--¿La tienes en la cabeza? - Pregunto Ron extrañado.  
--¡Si!...digo no, o sea, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella!, es una chica muy agradable y yo no soy su amiga, ¿Por qué no soy su amiga?, ¡Quiero ser su amiga y juntarme con ella!, tu la conoces mejor, ¿Podrías decirle que cuando me vea me salude por favor? para mi seria un honor que ella me considerara su amiga.  
--¿De Lavender?, ¿De verdad? - Ron no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero Katie parecía desesperada y a punto del llanto - Vaya, pues si, yo le digo, ¡Ahhh pero no le vayas a mencionar nada de los chocolates que te di!, esque ella me… los dio - Entonces como un rayo de luz a Ron le llego el porque Katie actuaba así - ¡Los chocolates! Katie… ¿Te comiste los chocolates que te di?  
--Pues si ¿Para eso eran no?, me he comido solo dos, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? ¿Me vas a presentar con Lavender si o no? - repuso molesta.  
--Ehhmm ¡Si vamos!

Ron la jalo del brazo y se la llevo corriendo hasta la sala común, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Neville hablaban sobre los disfraces que pensaban usar para la fiesta, cuando un escándalo a la entrada los distrajo.

--¡Harry! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!  
--¿Que sucede Ron? - le pregunto el chico, todos se quedaron expectantes.  
--Katie esta enamorada...de Lavender - dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.  
--¿Esta ella aquí?, ¿Ando vestida bien? ella usa ropa muy bonita, ¿Donde la comprara? - Katie miraba hacia todos.  
--¿Ronald de que hablas? ¿Que paso? - Hermione un poco asustada se acerco a Katie.  
--¿Recuerdan los chocolates que Lavender me dio?, estaban hechizados con filtros de amor, igual como Romilda Vane trato de hechizarte el año pasado Harry y que por cierto me afecto a mi… bueno el caso es que le di esos chocolates a Katie y aquí esta el resultado.  
--Debemos llevarla con Slughorn el sabrá que hacer - repuso Harry.  
--¡Katie espera! - Ron alcanzo a detenerla al verla que se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de las chicas - ¡Lavender esta por acá!

La chica de inmediato se detuvo y se giro para regresar. Harry, Ron y Katie se fueron directo hasta las mazmorras en busca de Slughorn, el profesor se encontraba con un camisón de dormir en color verde botella y un gorro que le combinaba y sostenía en la mano un vaso con lo que parecía ser Hidromiel.

--¡Profesor! lamentamos molestarlo pero tenemos un pequeño problema - Harry sostenía a Katie de un lado mientras Ron asintiendo la sostenía del otro.  
--¿Que sucede Harry? - pregunto dejándolos pasar.  
--¿Recuerda que Ron consumió por error chocolates con filtros de amor el curso anterior?  
--¿¡Otra vez lo hiciste muchacho!?  
--No me mire a mi – dijo él.  
--No profesor, es ella, también se comió unos chocolates y necesitamos su ayuda - dijo Harry.  
--Espero que no hayan sido de los mismos que comiste tu - dijo Slughorn abriendo su maletín para sacar el antídoto.  
--No, estos son otros, pero ¿Por que? - pregunto Ron.  
--Bueno, en primera porque los otros además de ya estar podridos, ustedes saben que mientras mas añejado este la poción mas fuerte es su efecto - comento sacando una botellita cristalina.  
--Estos me los dieron hace casi un mes, creo que no están tan añejados - dijo Ron.  
--Bien sosténganla… toma linda - Slughorn le dio a beber el antídoto de la botella.  
--¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Katie.  
--Es…para… ¡Los nervios!, ¿Cierto profesor? - recordó Harry.  
--Así es – respondió el profesor - Pero a ver, si esos chocolates te los dieron a ti, y ella se los comió, entonces esta enamorada de…  
--De una mujer - asintió Ron - aunque no creo que este enamorada, mas bien la idolatra.  
--Oh vaya si, ese es el efecto causante cuando se da esta situación - Slughorn rió como si alguna vez el hubiera pasado por lo mismo, Harry y Ron se dieron una miradilla, de repente Katie habia dejado de tratar de safarse de ellos.  
--¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto la chica confundida - ¿Profesor Slughorn? ¿Harry? ¿Ron?  
--Katie ahh esque, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te invitaría a la fiesta de Halloween? - repuso Ron, la chica hizo memoria luego asintió - ah pues, por eso estamos aquí, ¿V-verdad profesor?  
--Así es, será un gusto verte por acá Katie, bien chicos creo que deben regresar a sus dormitorios.

Harry asintió, los tres salieron del despacho para regresar a la sala común, Katie no habló ni una palabra durante el camino, aun parecía confundida.

--Me siento como si me hubieran dado una muy mala noticia – al fin dijo.  
--Katie, acerca de los chocolates que te di…  
--Si… Creo que me hicieron daño, no te ofendas Ron pero, yo creo que mejor los voy a tirar.  
--¡Si hazlo! - le animo Ron – digo, no me ofende si los tiras - Katie asintió, entraron a la sala.  
--Gracias chicos, tal vez durmiendo me sienta mejor, adiós - Katie subió las escaleras con paso lento.  
--¡Adiós, te busco el viernes para la fiesta, es de disfraces! - alcanzo a gritar Ron - Pobre - dijo a Harry una vez que la chica se habia ido, ambos se sentaron un rato en el sillón frente a la chimenea.  
--Al parecer esos filtros siempre van a parar con la persona equivocada.  
--Si, lo que me recuerda, ¡Esa Lavender es toda una bruja y mira que no lo digo como halago! - repuso Ron, Harry se rió - ¿Así que quería enamorarme a la fuerza?, si que esta demente.  
--Creo que a ella si le vale el titulo de controladora profesional – dijo Harry y eso hizo que Ron recordara a Hermione con nostalgia.  
--Si, bueno, ya es tarde, me voy a la cama, buenas noches Harry.  
--¡Nos vemos Ron!

Harry se había quedado un rato más frente al fuego, se sentía agradable pues el clima cada vez estaba mas frío, a pesar de haber estado conviviendo por varias semanas momentos tranquilos y gratos con sus amigos, Harry sentía en su interior que la calma podría esfumársele en cualquier momento y esa sensación lo mantenía intranquilo día con día, cada vez que miraba el rostro de Ginny anhelaba el momento de despertar con ella cada mañana, o cada vez que miraba a Ron y a Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en esos sueños que le perturbaban. La tranquilidad y el silencio de la Sala Común acompañado del chispeante sonido del fuego, le permitían reflexionar sobre todo lo que habia ocurrido a lo largo de seis años, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar, cuanto tiempo mas tenia que esperar, pero sobre todo, de que manera iba a terminar aquella batalla.

Se Habia llegado el viernes, durante la hora de la comida Harry, Ron y Hermione platicaban sobre la fiesta, desde hacía días no habia otro tema de conversación y por fin esa noche, era el día que esperaban.

--¿Ya tienen su disfraz? - pregunto Ron.  
--Creo que me echare la capa de papa encima y estando ahí meto a Ginny dentro - Harry no pudo contener una carcajada ante la mirada de Ron - ¡Estoy jugando!  
--Yo aun no lo termino, será bastante simple - repuso Hermione - ¿Y tu Ron?  
--Estoy considerando lo del Quidditch, la verdad no tengo idea.  
--Pues el que lo tiene desde que nos hicieron la invitación es Neville - Hermione les contó sonriendo - Solo a mi me lo ha enseñado, le ayude un poco y la verdad no le quedo tan mal.  
--¿De que se va a disfrazar? - pregunto Harry, Ron solo escuchaba la conversación.  
--Tendrán que esperar para verlo.  
--Será mejor que vayamos empezando a ver eso, la fiesta es en unas horas - dijo Ron.  
--Si, tienes razón - respondió Harry, terminaron de comer y mientras caminaban por el pasillo al muchacho se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Hey! ¿Que tal si le pedimos ayuda a Hagrid? ¡Seguramente tendrá cosas que nos puedan servir!.  
--Si, esta bien, ¡Vamos!

Ambos se fueron hasta la cabaña del guardabosque la cual adornada para la ocasión, tenia calabazas gigantes colgando del tejado. Llamaron a la puerta y el Semi gigante los recibió con gusto.

--¡Hagrid, necesitamos tu ayuda! – Harry se abrió paso, entre ambos le contaron la situación y el guardabosque de Hogwarts frunciendo el entrecejo y sobandose la barba les asintió luego con una sonrisa.

A la hora de la cena todos se dieron cita en el gran comedor para saborear y llenarse hasta los codos del banquete especial del día de brujas, los chicos comieron un tanto apurados para terminar pronto e irse a poner sus disfraces para la fiesta, no sin antes llenarse de dulces de todo tipo los bolsillos en la hora del postre.

--¡Déjalo ya!

Harry y Ron estaban en el dormitorio terminando de arreglarse los disfraces que Hagrid les habia hecho, el de Ron parecía algo cavernario pues el chico estaba envuelto en un retazo de lo que parecía piel de castor, similar al que Hagrid llevaba en su abrigo de invierno.

--No saco para vergüenzas Harry - dijo a su amigo mirándose al espejo - Aun estoy a tiempo de ponerme el uniforme de Quidditch o mejor no ir.

Ambos se miraron, el de Harry no era aun mejor pues el chico vestía lo que parecía ser un mantel en forma de túnica y en la cabeza algo como un turbante.

--¿Que se supone que eres? - pregunto Ron - ¿Un egipcio o una mala replica del Profesor Quirrell?  
--Ya no tenemos tiempo Ron, tendremos que ir así

Harry apesadumbrado salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo contemplándose en el espejo.

--¡Hey ya estas...listo! - Ginny miró a Harry bajar las escaleras en la sala común, la chica lo veía tratado de contener la risa ante la pinta que el muchacho tenia.  
--¡No digas nada y vamonos!

Harry la tomó de la mano saliendo de la sala sin siquiera percatarse que Ginny estaba disfrazada de hada con unas alillas hechas en tul, llevaba el cabello recogido con las mariposas multicolor que habia utilizado en la boda de Fleur y Bill y sobre su piel se habia colocado una poción abrillantadora que le daba cierto resplandor.

--¿Se me ve bien? - Neville habia logrado hacerse su disfraz de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, era un traje verde con bolas rojas que simulaban a la especie de Cactus.  
--Si Neville te vez bien - Hermione le acomodaba un poco el traje.  
--Gracias, ya me voy porque… - El chico se veía nervioso y ruborizado, el complemento perfecto para su disfraz.  
--¡Suerte!, ¡Todo saldrá bien! - repuso ella sonriente.

Neville salió tropezando un poco con el largo del traje y Hermione aprovecho para darse una ultima arreglada en su disfraz que consistía en un vestido largo antiguo de canutillo y cuentillas brillantes, llevaba el cabello recogido y adornado con un listón y una pluma similar a la que utilizaban para escribir, sobre la mejilla derecha dibujado con tinta un vistoso punto negro simulando un lunar, una vez lista salio para dirigirse a la fiesta.

--¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! –

El profesor Slughorn les daba la Bienvenida, vestía una túnica en color azul brillante con estrellas doradas y un gorro de punta alto de la misma tela, se habia hecho crecer la barba y el bigote, su aspecto era tan gracioso que varios estudiantes se reían sin poder disimularlo.

--¿Ya vieron el disfraz de Slughorn? – Pregunto Ginny - ¿Quien se supone que es?  
--¡Profesor! - Harry se acerco a el.  
--¡Harry!, ¡Que interesante disfraz llevas puesto! – Slughorn lo miro de arriba abajo.  
--Si, lo mismo digo del suyo – respondió Harry con un tonillo, Slughorn carraspeo alzando las cejas y se fue a la mesa de las bebidas tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y ofreciéndole una a Potter.

--¿Han visto a Ron? - pregunto Hermione quien habia notado desde su llegada la ausencia del muchacho.  
--Tal vez se quedo esperando a Katie - respondió Ginny, Hermione asintió comprensiva.  
--¡Hola chicas! - una chica envuelta en una tela rosa de pies a cabeza dejando solamente los ojos descubiertos se acerco.  
--¡Katie! Que lindo disfraz, justo hablábamos de ti, ¿Y Ron? - pregunto Ginny.  
--No lo se, quedamos de vernos aquí, venia a preguntarles por el.  
--Cuando vean al hombre de las cavernas lo encontraran - repuso Harry llegando hasta el grupo y llevándoles cervezas de mantequilla - Descubrí de quien se trata el disfraz de Slughorn.  
--¿De quien? - preguntaron todos mirando al profesor que ya para entonces tenia el gorro un poco torcido.  
--De Merlín - los chicos aguantaron la risa.

Slughorn ayudaba a Neville a servirse algo de beber porque el chico apenas podía moverse con el disfraz, unos pasos mas atrás de él estaba Luna Lovegood esperándolo, la chica en vez de disfraz, optó por ponerse todos los accesorios que tenia, llevaba tres collares de corchos, sus aretes de rábanos, el sombrero de león y unas gafas curiosas, también llevaba unas medias ralladas y una faldilla color morado con una blusa naranja, segundos después ambos se habían alejado saliendo del despacho donde se encontraba el alboroto.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, el ambiente de la fiesta se habia puesto agradable, algunos chicos conversaban animadamente y otros bailaban un poco, Hasta Harry habia comenzado a divertirse olvidándose de su disfraz para intentar armar unos pasos de baile con Ginny, Katie habia aceptado bailar con Zabinni de Slytherin a consecuencia de la ausencia de Ron, Hermione por su parte se habia sentado a observar como los demás se divertían bebiéndose una cerveza de mantequilla, a lo lejos pudo ver que Cormac McLaggen iba acompañado de una chica que utilizaba un antifaz, al parecer vestida de gato.

Ron quien al final se resigno por el disfraz, iba encaminado a las mazmorras cuando antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo distinguió a una pareja besándose, se detuvo para mirar pues un gran atuendo verde llamo su atención, éste le daba la espalda pero pudo distinguir que era Neville Longbottom, los ojos y la boca de Ron se abrieron con asombro de pensar que Hermione descaradamente se besaba con él donde cualquiera los pudiera ver, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una cabellera rubia coronada por un sombrero de león era la que se balanceaba al ritmo de los besos.

--¡¡Como te atreves!! - grito Ron con furia aproximándose hasta ellos, Neville y Luna se quedaron pasmados y boquiabiertos.  
--¡Ron! ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Neville.  
--¡Tu dime si pasa algo! ¿¡Como le haces esto a Hermione!?

Ron tenía el rostro encolerizado y deseaba con el alma tener su varita consigo para darle una lección, Neville y Luna se miraron sin comprender, de repente estudiantes comenzaron a salir de la fiesta al escuchar el alboroto.

--¡Ron! ¿Que pasa?

Harry, Ginny y Hermione también habían salido, Ron se giro a ellos y se aproximo hasta Hermione y tomándola de los hombros le dijo:

--Neville… te esta engañando - Hermione no comprendió aquello, ni el resto de los chicos, la chica frunció el ceño.  
--¿Me esta engañando? ¿Por que? ¿Te sientes bien Ronald?  
--Yo lo vi, se estaba besando con Luna – Ron hablaba como si estuviera brindándole su apoyo - ¡Y tu no trates de negarlo! - se giro para advertirle a Longbottom que se habia puesto pálido y Luna a su lado lo sujetaba del brazo.  
--Ron estas delirando, ¡Neville no me esta engañando! ¿¡Por que dices eso!? - volvió a insistir Hermione.  
--Si Ron ¿Que mosco te pico? - intervino Ginny.  
--No se hagan las que no saben de que hablo, ¡Tu misma me lo confirmaste Ginny!, ¡Neville y Hermione son novios y ahora él se anda besuqueando con Luna!  
--¿¡Que!? - Espeto Hermione sorprendida.  
--Ayy Ron si serás… - Ginny sonrió con un tonillo negando con los ojos cerrados, Harry soltó una risilla.  
--¿Que es tan gracioso? - Pregunto Ron a Harry, incluso Hermione después del shock no pudo evitar reírse.  
--Hermione y yo solo somos amigos Ron, ¿Que te hizo pensar que éramos novios? - pregunto Neville aun con reserva de que Ron le soltara un golpe.  
--¡Ginny me lo dijo! - Ron apuntó directamente a su hermana.  
--¡No te dije tal cosa! - reclamó ella - ¡Yo creí que hablabas de ti! - Ron se quedo helado, Hermione se quedo igual y Ginny se habia puesto tan roja como su cabello.  
--¿De mi? ¡Te pregunte si Hermione sentía algo por alguien y me dijiste que si!  
--¿Y tu no eres alguien?  
--¡Ginny! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? - Hermione le reclamó y avergonzada se alejo de inmediato hacia el baño que quedaba cerca.  
--¡No Hermione espera! - Ginny fue tras ella mientras Ron se habia quedado con la mente desorbitada y el cuerpo inmóvil como una estatua más a la mitad del pasillo.  
--¡No hay mas que ver aquí! - Harry les pidió a los que habían salido a ver que sucedía, que regresaran a la fiesta.  
--Ron, Ron…

Harry se habia parado enfrente de su amigo chasqueándole los dedos y dándole unos golpecillos en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar, pero Ron mantenía la mirada fija en el frente.

--Siento los malentendidos chicos - dijo Neville.  
--No es tu culpa Neville - respondió Harry - ¡Oh y felicidades por su relación! - Luna sonrió ampliamente, ella y Neville tomados de la mano regresaron a la fiesta.  
--Ha-Harry - Ron abrió la boca sin quitar la vista del frente.  
--¿Ron te sientes bien?  
--¿Escuche bien? Digo, ¿No es otro malentendido? - pregunto esta vez mirándolo.  
--No Ron, no es malentendido - repuso Harry tranquilamente, Ron entonces sonrió y cayó desplomado.

--¡Como pudiste decirle! - Hermione lloraba en el baño, Myrtle la llorona rondaba los aires circulando a las dos chicas poniendo atención a lo que hablaban.  
--¡Lo siento, se me salio! – Ginny trataba de animarla - Pero Hermione, ¿No era lo que querías?  
--¡Seguro Ginny! ¡Que sepa que me gusta mientras yo para el solo soy una sabelotodo! ¡Nuestra amistad se arruinará!  
--Estas igual o peor que él...mira, a ti te gusta Ron, ¿Por que? no se… pero el caso es que…tu también le gustas a el - Hermione se limpio las lagrimas poniendo atención a lo que Ginny le decía.  
--¿Lo dices en serio?... ¿No tratas de hacerme sentir bien? - pregunto con la voz entrecortada.  
--¡Claro que es en serio!, yo creí que eras mas inteligente Hermione, ¡Tan solo míralo! ¿Por que crees que le armo ese teatro a Neville?, ¡Lo hizo por celos y por defenderte a ti como lo ha hecho siempre!  
--Yo-Yo suponía algo pero… Entonces ¿Por qué regreso con Lavender? y...  
--Porque los chicos así son, tienen un gusanillo por cerebro - Hermione esbozo una leve sonrisa - De verdad lamento haber abierto la boca, pero te juro que nunca le dije nada a Ron de lo que tu me contaste, y…tampoco nunca te dije a ti lo que el me contó y...ahora si que estoy en un aprieto.  
--¿El te hablo de mi? - a Hermione le habia latido el corazón con fuerza.  
--Sin querer, pero lo hizo... de verdad le gustas, y a mi me da gusto que por fin esto se haya aclarado, para todos era lógico que ustedes dos…bueno que se gustaban, solo faltaba que ustedes se dieran cuenta.  
--Yo quise hacerlo, pero siempre habia algo que me indicaba que para Ron yo solo era una amiga, no sabía realmente que creer.  
--Ya tienes tu oportunidad entonces - Ginny sonrió, Hermione tomo aire y asintió.

Las chicas salieron del baño para buscar a Harry y a Ron, pero en la fiesta no los encontraron, preguntaron pero nadie supo decirles nada, cada quién estaba en su asunto, tiempo después Harry las encontró.

--Ron está en la enfermería.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia allá, al entrar miraron a la señora Pomfrey aplicarle unas gotas en la boca, pero Ron parecía seguir inconciente sobre la cama.

--¿Que le pasó? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Se desmayó por la noticia - dijo Harry.

Hermione se aproximo a un lado de la cama para mirarlo mas de cerca, aunque estaba inconciente, en el rostro de Ron aun parecía dibujarse una sonrisa.

--Lo que haya escuchado lo noqueo como una manada de centauros - afirmo la señora Pomfrey - Deberá pasar la noche aquí, por la mañana estará como nuevo, ustedes también deben irse ya - la enfermera salió dejándolos solos unos minutos mas.  
--Vamonos, mañana tendrán tiempo de hablar - sugirió Harry

Hermione quien no despegaba su vista del rostro de Ron, asintió, y antes de irse tomo la mano del muchacho la cual a pesar de su tamaño se amoldaba perfectamente a la suya, le dio un apretoncito y luego salio junto con Harry y Ginny.

--Her…i...one - Dejo escapar Ron entre sueños.


	22. Ron y Hermione

**CAPITULO 22**

**  
****Ron y Hermione**

El sábado por la mañana Harry se encontraba en la enfermería esperando noticias de Ron, la señora Pomfrey lo dejo pasar minutos después de las 8 y el chico encontró a su amigo acostado en la cama con la mirada al cielo.

--Hola Ron, ¿Como te sientes?  
--¡Harry!, hola... bien, estaba recordando que tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño... soñé que…que estábamos en la fiesta de Slughorn y Ginny me decía que yo le gustaba a Her…amm y luego todo se volvía confuso, ¿Puedes creerlo? - Ron sonrió y se levanto un poco.  
--¡Vaya el golpe si que te afecto!  
--El golpe, ¡Cierto! ¿Por que estoy en la enfermería?  
--Te desmayaste  
--¿Me desmaye? pero ¿Por que? - pregunto un tanto confundido.  
--Porque descubriste que le gustas a Hermione - Harry le hablaba con tranquilidad.  
--Ohh - Respondió Ron asintiendo y tomándolo con calma apoyando su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada - ¿¡Que dijiste!? - reacciono abriendo los ojos sentándose de un brinco - Quieres decir que… ¿No-no fue un sueño?, ¿Realmente pasó?  
--Si, realmente pasó – dijo Harry sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Ron se dejo caer de espalda en la cama con los ojos abiertos, se había quedado inmóvil, por suerte no se había desmayado de nuevo, pero su rostro en lugar de mostrar felicidad, mostraba duda y un poco de temor.

--¿Que sucede Ron? yo creí que estarías bastante mas animado con la noticia, no puedes negarme que tu también sientes algo por ella, los conozco demasiado bien a ambos.  
--A ti no te puedo mentir Harry…si me gusta, mucho...pero, estoy asustado.  
--¿Asustado? tienes la certeza de que tu le gustas a ella, ¡¿Que puede ser mejor que eso!?... yo en tu lugar estaría brincando de emoción - A Ron se le vino la imagen de Harry brincando, no creyó a su amigo capaz de emocionarse así, dejo escapar una risilla..  
--No es eso, claro que estoy emocionado pero… ¿Y si todo cambia? Hermione es, mi amiga, nuestra amiga, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, no se si quiero que eso cambie.  
--¿¡Pero que dices!? ¡Tienes que arriesgarte Ron!...mira, cuando yo supe que me gustaba Ginny, me aterre que a ti te fuera a molestar y dejaras de ser mi amigo, pero de no haberme atrevido, ahora seguramente estaría lamentándome por no tenerla.  
--¿De verdad creíste que me molestaría?  
--¡Por supuesto! es tu hermana menor…  
--Si, pero tu sabes que prefiero que ande contigo que con cualquier otro.  
--¡Vaya, gracias!...volviendo al asunto de Hermione, tal vez ella este igual que tu, pero si no hablan por primera vez y de frente las cosas, tal vez después ya sea tarde Ron.  
--Tal vez tengas razón… bien, solo me visto y nos vamos - Ron se levanto de la cama - ¿Has visto mi ropa?  
--Ehhmm, la traes puesta - Harry le apuntó, Ron aun vestía el disfraz de cavernícola.  
--¡Rayos!, bueno, será mejor que caminemos de prisa hasta la sala común.

Con permiso de la Señora Pomfrey, Harry y Ron abandonaron la enfermería, Ron caminaba de prisa, sus pasos eran más largos que los de Harry por lo que a su amigo le costaba un poco seguirle el paso.

Durante el trayecto por los pasillos, Ron no decía ni media palabra, caminaba evitando miradas de algunos estudiantes que lo veían con gracia, Harry sabia que iba nervioso, así que no quiso empeorar las cosas y solo lo siguió, llegaron hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda, Harry pronuncio la contraseña y entraron, la sala común estaba concurrida, por ser sábado muchos de los estudiantes se pasaban el día conversando ahí, jugando ajedrez o avanzando a los deberes, Hermione se encontraba junto con Ginny sentada en una mesa.

--¡Hey! ¡Ya estas bien! - Ginny los miro llegar y se levanto, Hermione sin moverse de su lugar trago saliva y su mirada fue a encontrarse con la de Ron quien también la buscaba y le sonrió suavemente, la chica también sonrió y se acerco hasta ellos.  
--Hola – dijo él.  
--Hola, ¿Como te sientes? – Preguntó ella con timidez  
--Mucho mejor ahora - contestó el chico.

Estaban uno frente al otro sin dejar de verse y no les importo que prácticamente todas las miradas de la sala estuvieran sobre ellos.

--¿Q-quieres salir a caminar un rato? - pregunto Ron nervioso, Hermione sonrió y asintió, el también asintió y se dirigió a la salida de la sala.  
--Amm Ron – lo detuvo Hermione, el chico se giró y la miro - ¿No quieres cambiarte primero? - Ron se vio el disfraz ante las miradas sonrientes de sus amigos.  
--Cierto, seria lo mas apropiado, ahora vuelvo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, Hermione se sentó en el sillón con la respiración un poco agitada y las mejillas levemente encendidas, jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba fijamente el fuego chispeante de la chimenea.

--Todo saldrá bien.

Ginny se sentó enseguida de ella, la chica la miro y ambas se sonrieron, Harry las veía tratando de descifrar el comportamiento femenino, minutos después, Ron bajo listo y antes de que se acercara a los chicos, Hermione ya lo esperaba de pie.

--¡Nos vemos después Ginny!

Hermione se despidió sin poder ocultar la emoción que tenia dentro, Ron solo le dio una mirada a Harry y este con los ojos le dio ánimo. Ron y Hermione, caminando uno al lado del otro, salieron de la sala común, luego se escucho que alguien corría con prisa subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas, era Lavender Brown.

--¡Ayyy hasta que por fin! - alzo Ginny la voz levantando los brazos.  
--Shhh ¿Lo quieres dar a conocer a toda la escuela también? - dijo Harry riendo.  
--¿Dudas que la escuela lo sepa?...Por favor Harry, si hay alguien que sepa que esos dos terminarían juntos, es Hogwarts completo.  
--Si quizás, supongo que solo nos queda esperar a ver que sucede.  
--Quiero todos los detalles que Ron te de - le advirtió Ginny, Harry no pudo mas que reírse.  
--¿Cuando será el primer partido de Quidditch? - pregunto el chico cambiando la conversación.  
--La próxima semana, jugaremos contra Hufflepuff, ¿Iras a verme?  
--¡Claro!, no me lo perdería por nada señorita Buscadora.  
--Mañana tenemos práctica, tengo que mejorar mi desempeño porque me habia acostumbrado a estar burlando al contrario para anotar puntos, ser buscador es mas difícil.

Harry y Ginny se habían apartado hasta una esquina de la sala donde podían conversar sin que les molestaran, la chica recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry mientras él con sus dedos entrelazaba los largos mechones de cabello rojizo y la escuchaba hablar.

Hermione y Ron caminaban por uno de los pasillos sin hablar nada, Hermione iba mirando algunos de los retratos que habia colgados y a varios de los estudiantes que caminaban también, en una de esas se encontraron con Nick Casi decapitado que los saludo con gusto, Ron por su parte trataba de pronunciar una palabra pero antes de que esta saliera de su boca se arrepentía, de vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían, habían caminado un tramo considerable sin un rumbo en particular.

--¿Por que no vamos hacia el jardín? si tu quieres - sugirió Hermione.  
--¡Si, genial! si tu quieres - dijo él, Hermione asintió y se dirigieron hacia el jardín, llegaron hasta una banca y se sentaron.  
--Así que... tu y Neville, no eran, no eran novios ¿cierto? - Ron con una sonrisilla avergonzada la miró.  
--Cierto - contestó Hermione y ambos estallaron en una carcajada de imaginar la idea - ¿Como se te ocurrió eso por cierto?  
--Realmente no lo se, fue…ohh si, fue Lavender la que me lo dijo.

Ron cayo en la cuenta que Lavender por cualquier medio habia intentado retenerlo, le invento lo de Neville y trato de hechizarlo con los filtros de amor para mantenerlo a su lado.

--No se porque no me sorprende - respondió Hermione torciendo los ojos, Ron asintió – Pero ¿De verdad ibas a atacar a Neville?  
--Bueno tu sabes, fue solo, porque creí que...el te estaba engañando, y… tu, tu no te merecías eso.

Ron se habia puesto rojo como el granate y habia volteado la cabeza al lado contrario para tomar aire, tan solo unos segundos pasaron cuando de pronto sintió sobre su mano un delicado toque que lo hizo girar, sobre su mano derecha que se apoyaba en la banca estaba la pequeña mano de Hermione.

--Gracias, por querer defenderme – los ojos marrones de Hermione lo veían con dulzura, Ron sonriendo giro su mano para sostener la de Hermione de manera delicada pero con firmeza.  
--Eso se hace por los amigos – dijo el muchacho, y si ese comentario en ocasiones anteriores habia desilusionado a Hermione, esta vez no fue así.  
--No, eso también se hace por las personas que se quieren.

Ron se quedo en silencio contemplándola, sus manos seguían unidas y sus dedos comenzaban a jugar entre si.

--Como cuando me salvaste en el cementerio o cuando fuiste por el bezoar y cuando te molestabas por...

Ron no la dejo terminar porque su boca así se lo habia pedido y sus labios habían ido a encontrarse de manera un poco aferrada pero tímida con los labios de Hermione que se habia quedado con los ojos abiertos consiente de ese contacto, segundos después Ron se aparto de ella al no sentir respuesta.

--Lo siento, yo creí que...

Ron estaba muy nervioso y apenado, le soltó la mano y agacho la cabeza pues creyó haber hecho mal al precipitarse, Hermione mirándolo se sonrió y llevando sus dos manos a la cara del muchacho acerco su rostro despacio, cerro los ojos y apoyo sus labios dándole un delicado beso que en cuestión de segundos Ron respondió, conforme avanzaban, la dulzura del beso se fue tornando en algo mas apasionado, las manos de Hermione rodeaban el cuello de Ron y los brazos de él rodeaban la espalda y cintura de la chica, no habia succiones, ni parecían devorarse el uno al otro, su beso era un suave compás y sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección sin necesidad de esforzarse, el rostro de Ron seguía enrojecido mas no de vergüenza, un acaloramiento lo habia llenado al igual que a ella que también tenia las mejillas encendidas una vez que dejaron de besarse a pesar que el clima ya empezaba a fresquear.

--Eso estuvo… - intento decir Hermione.  
--Fantástico - completo Ron.  
--Si.

Ambos sonrieron, Ron paso su mano por el rostro de la chica apartando un mechón del esponjado cabello que bailaba con el viento, y Hermione sin aguantar mas, rodeo con sus brazos a Ron para abrazarlo con fuerza, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y sus ojos se humedecieron sutilmente, Ron con mas seguridad acariciaba el cabello de Hermione dibujándose en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

Ron y Hermione aprovecharon ese tiempo para hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas de Víctor Krum, Lavender Brown y de sus constantes peleas, las cuales, comprendieron se debían a la mutua atracción que sentían desde hacia algunos años, ¿La razón por la cual nunca se habían atrevido a decirse nada?, la terquedad, la negación o simplemente el miedo a perderse.

Caía la tarde y era hora de comer, Ron jamás se perdía cualquier hora de la comida, pero en esta ocasión considero hacerlo con tal de pasar mas tiempo solo al lado de Hermione, así que en lugar de ir al gran comedor, aprovecharon que la sala común se encontraría tranquila y decidieron ir hacia allá.

--El que ahora estemos juntos no significa que cambiare mi manera de pensar con respecto a los deberes - advirtió Hermione entrando por el retrato tomando la mano de Ron.  
--¿Ni tan siquiera un poco? - pregunto él poniendo cara de cachorro asustado.  
--Bueno, con ese gesto, tal vez puedas convencerme - ella sonrió sintiéndose doblegada, Ron le sujeto el mentón para besarla - ¿De verdad no tienes hambre?   
--No, en estos momentos me siento muy bien.

Avanzaron hasta el sillón, Hermione iba a sentarse pero Ron la detuvo haciéndola girar frente a él.

--Sabes… Lo de anoche creí que habia sido un sueño  
--Yo tampoco lo puedo creer aun...realmente pensé que tu y yo nunca… - Hermione con una mezcla de melancolía y emoción trataba de explicarle a Ron su sentir.  
--Pero estamos juntos ahora, mas que nunca - ella asintió sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea, Ron se sentó a su lado y Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron mientras el la rodeaba con su brazo.  
--Estoy muy asustada - dijo la chica, Ron extrañado volteo a verla - No quiero que nada malo pase.  
--Hermione, a ti nada te va a pasar, porque siempre voy a estar ahí para defenderte.

Hermione se abrazo con fuerza a Ron sintiéndose confortada pero también preocupada, sobre todo porque recordó lo que Harry le habia contado sobre sus sueños.

--¿Sucede algo? – pregunto él, Hermione negó viéndolo a los ojos.  
--No habia visto que tus ojos son de un azul muy bonito - Ron se sonrió.  
--Tengo pecas también – Hermione sonrió  
--Eso si lo habia notado - tocó con su dedo una de las pecas del rostro del chico.  
--Hermione… entonces tu y Krum…  
--Ya hablamos de eso Ron.  
--Si pero solo quiero estar seguro, ¿Fue solo un beso, verdad?  
--Solo uno  
--¿Pero seguirás hablando con el?  
--¿Eso te molesta?, Víctor sabe lo que siento por ti Ron.

Hermione se levanto subiendo las escaleras dejando a Ron confundido, minutos después Hermione bajo con un par de hojas de pergamino y sentándose de nuevo junto a el, comenzó a abrirlas.

--¿Esto es lo que te molesta tanto? – La chica le entrego las cartas, Ron tomo una y leyó.

_Querida Hermione_

_Te estuve esperando a que volvieras de acomodar tu cabello, pero supongo que te encontraste a alguien que te distrajo olvidándote de mi, ya no insistiré en pedirte que vengas a visitarme en Bulgaria, me ha quedado claro que necesitaría ser alto, pelirrojo y con pecas para que puedas visitar mi ciudad y el lugar donde vivo._

_  
__Weasley es un chico afortunado, aunque un poco despistado para no darse cuenta de la gran chica que tiene enfrente, pero cuando lo haga, estoy seguro que no te dejara ir porque tenemos algo en común, nuestro interés por ti._

_Con amor, tu amigo._

_Víctor Krum_

Ron termino de leer comprendiendo todo.

--Esta carta, ¿Cuando la recibiste?  
--Harry me la dio en el Caldero Chorreante, Víctor le pidió que me la entregara el día de la boda de Fleur y Bill.  
--Pero tú te emocionaste mucho cuando la leíste, yo creí que habia sido porque…  
--Porque era de Víctor, creíste que me habia emocionado porque yo sentía algo por Víctor  
--Si, pero entonces fue porque…  
--Porque alguien me daba una esperanza de que tu también sentías algo por mi, alguien que no tendría porque mentirme, por eso no dude en contestarle enseguida, tenia que decirle que era verdad, que no tenia caso que siguiera aguardando por algo que no podría ser.

Hermione le extendió otra carta, Ron se sentía un poco tonto, pero también muy halagado de la magnitud del sentimiento que Hermione tenía por él, de la esperanza que ella habia guardado desde hacia tanto tiempo y que a él le habia tomado tanto aceptar

_Querida Hermione_

_Como en mi carta anterior nuevamente te digo que siempre serás alguien importante para mi, pero yo se que tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas y ese alguien estoy seguro te corresponde, en la carta que recibí como respuesta me lo confirmaste y aunque no puedo decir que me siento bien, si me da alegría por ti, espero que seas muy feliz con él, recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás un buen amigo._

_Con amor._

_Víctor Krum._

--¿Esta es la que recibiste durante el desayuno?, ¿La que yo encontré? - Hermione asintió - pero te veías triste.  
--Tu volviste con Lavender, y empecé a dudar que lo que Víctor me decía era verdad, ya no tenia esa certeza de que tu sentías algo por mi, con solo verte me llenaba de duda.  
--Yo…yo sabía lo que esta carta decía, o…algo así - confeso Ron.  
--¿¡Entonces si la leíste!? - pregunto Hermione, Ron negó - ¿Entonces?  
--Lavender, ella la debió haber leído en algún descuido tuyo, de ahí invento lo tuyo con Neville, me hizo creer que ese alguien que te correspondía era él.  
--¡Esa bruja flaca!... - espeto Hermione con coraje abriendo los ojos.  
--No vale la pena  
--¡Ah no, esta vez un solo hechizo "Silencius" no será suficiente!  
--¿La hechizaste? - pregunto Ron con una mueca sonriente, Hermione le contó lo sucedido y Ron incrédulo se retorcía de risa.  
--¡Me va oír! - continuó Hermione.

Ron no dejaba de reírse de imaginarse a Lavender gritar sin emitir ni un sonido pensando que en algún momento le hubiera sido útil a él también.

--Tal vez podrías hacerla que se enamore de Dobby - sugirió Ron, Hermione se soltó riendo - Te vez muy bonita cuando sonríes…

Hermione hizo su sonrisa mas pequeña, aun les era extraño acostumbrarse a escuchar cumplidos el uno del otro cuando antes eran reclamos, Hermione tomo las cartas y las echo al fuego de la chimenea consumiéndose los pergaminos casi instantáneamente, se volvió a acomodar en el regazo de Ron y este apartándole un poco el cabello le dio un beso en la frente.

Unas horas después se escucho un bullicio proveniente de afuera, lo cual les indicaba que la hora de la comida habia terminado y algunos de los estudiantes volvían a la sala común, Harry, Ginny y Neville entre ellos, Ron y Hermione se miraron y luego se separaron, ella se sentó en una esquina y Ron se sentó en la otra, Ginny al mirarlos se quedo expectante, el rostro de Hermione estaba serio, el de Ron aun mas, Harry tampoco comprendía lo que sucedía y mirando a Ginny le hizo un gesto.

--Hola, ¿chicos? – Hablo Ginny - ¿Esta todo bien?

Hermione se levanto haciendo un puchero acercándose a ella, Ginny la abrazo y hermione simulo llorar.

--¿Ron? ¿Que paso? - pregunto Harry.  
--Pregúntale a ella, después de todo es una sabelotodo - respondió el chico cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.  
--¿Hermione? – Ginny trataba de obtener una respuesta.  
--¡Hay Ginny, el necio de Ronald y yo… - Hermione sollozaba y Ginny estaba casi a punto del llanto - ¡Ya somos novios! - Hermione cambio su expresión por una gran sonrisa.  
--¡Son unos desgraciados! - repuso la chica aventando un poco a Hermione - ¡Lo sabia!, ¡Sabia que todo esto no era mas que un teatro!  
--¡Vaya chicos! ya iba a agarrarlos a golpes a ambos - dijo Harry, Ron se levanto riendo.  
--Entonces, ¿Es en serio? ¿ya le dijiste todo? ¿Y tú a ella? - pregunto Ginny viéndolos.  
--Si supongo - respondió Ron mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba de lado.  
--¡Todo! – completó Hermione.  
--¡Entonces esto merece una felicitación, y un festejo! - sentencio Ginny abrazando a Hermione.  
--Hasta que se te destapo la cabeza amigo - dijo Harry a Ron.  
--Si me hubieras ayudado desde antes no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.  
--¿¡Ayudarte desde antes!?

Harry no podía creer que Ron no se habia dado cuenta de la insistencia a su amigo por hacerle ver lo obvio.

--¡Hey Neville!, Yo…lamento haber intentado golpearte – Ron le extendió la mano.  
--No hay problema, pero me alegra que no lo hicieras, y me da gusto que tu y Hermione por fin estén juntos – dijo Longbottom.  
--¿Como? ¿Es que tu también lo sabias?  
--Creo que todo mundo sabía Ron - interrumpió Hermione - solo tu y tu cabecita hueca no.  
--Bueno esque mi cabecita hueca no quería hacerle caso a mi corazón.

Hermione no pudo mas que sonreír y darle un tierno beso que dejo a los presentes emocionados y sin habla, Ginny se abrazo a Harry contenta y éste suspiró al pensar que desde ese momento en delante en lugar de soportar peleas, tendría que soportar besos y arrumacos.

--¡Te saliste con la tuya Granger!

Se escucho una voz, Hermione se separo de Ron para encontrarse con Lavender que los miraba con la cara desencajada y los ojos llorosos, Parvati estaba a un lado de ella.

--A ti te quería ver - le dijo Hermione - ¿Con que derecho te atreves a hurgar en mis cosas?, y ¿Por que le inventaste a Ron que Neville y yo éramos novios?  
--¿D-de que estas hablando? no me rebajaría a eso.  
--No mientas Lavender – intervino Ron - se que también intentaste hechizarme con los chocolates..  
--¿Que? no, eso es...  
--¡Es verdad! - espetó Ron.  
--¿Y De que te preocupas?, no funcionaron de todas maneras - dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia, rápidamente los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí empezaron a juntarse y murmurar.  
--¡No conmigo porque no me los comí!, ¡Pero da gracias que no vayamos con McGonagall a acusarte porque sabes muy bien que esta prohibido introducir filtros de amor a Hogwarts! - le dijo Ron, Lavender se hallaba indefensa.  
--Entonces… ¿Ya son novios? – preguntó con tono despechado.  
--Lo somos - dijo Ron sujetando firmemente la mano de Hermione.  
--¡Son una bola de perdedores!, ¡Todos ustedes! - Lavender se dio la media vuelta y llorando subió la escalera.  
--Esta dolida eso es todo -Intervino Parvati - se le pasara...me da gusto por ustedes, de verdad - Hermione le asintió y Parvati subió.  
--Espero que de una vez por todas se olvide de mi.  
--Y yo espero que no le vuelvas a dar falsas esperanzas - le dijo Hermione.  
--Jamás – Ron la abrazó.  
--¿Ginny que haces? - pregunto Harry al verla sentada con una hoja extendida sobre la mesa.  
--Le escribo una carta a mama para contarle.  
--¿¡Qué!? – gritó Ron.  
--Tranquilo, estarán encantados con la noticia - aseguró la chica, Ron miro a Hermione y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

En cuestión de minutos toda la casa de Gryffindor sabia que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran novios, solo tomaría un par de tiempo mas para que el resto del Colegio lo descubriera, los chicos pasaron el resto del sábado con tranquilidad.

El domingo acompañaron a Ginny a las prácticas de Quidditch, a Harry le interesaba bastante observar todos los movimientos del equipo, particularmente los de Dean Thomas. La pequeña de los Weasley estaba teniendo dificultades en atrapar la Snitch lo cual al final de la practica la habia dejado bastante frustrada.

--Creo que no podré hacerlo.  
--¡Animo Ginny! - grito Demelza Robins, la chica solo sonrió.  
--Claro que si Ginny, eres muy buena, solo debes acostumbrarte a tu nuevo puesto - Dean le daba ánimos mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores, Ginny le sonrió levemente y el chico le puso una mano en el hombro sobándoselo un poco - incluso si quieres podríamos practicar, yo seré el buscador del otro equipo.  
--No lo se Dean, no creo que sea buena idea, además, tengo muchos deberes y no quiero atrasarme tampoco con eso.  
--¿Es por Harry no es cierto, -¿Le molesta que hables conmigo?  
--¡No!...el sabe que somos compañeros de equipo, Harry es muy profesional en cuanto al Quidditch, no por algo lo nombraron capitán.  
--Si, tienes razón, bueno la oferta esta en pie, piénsalo y me dices, podemos practicar los sábados cuando no tengamos juego  
--Esta bien, lo pensare, gracias Dean, ¡Nos veremos después!

Ginny se despidió con la mano y se alejó para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione en las gradas.

--¡No digan nada!  
--¿Qué? estuviste bien hermanita, sino fuera porque la Snitch iba en dirección opuesta a donde volabas, todo estaría perfecto.  
--¡Ron! - dijo Hermione.  
--¡Búrlate señor que no puede parar ni un tiro! – le echo Ginny en cara.  
--¡Claro que puedo! ¡Pare casi todos los tiros en la copa del año anterior!  
--Si, si…  
--¡Ya dejen de pelear! – Intervino Harry  
--Déjalo Harry, supongo que como ya no peleara con Hermione, busca un reemplazo – dijo Ginny  
--Si, y que mejor que la familia para eso - contesto Ron sonriendo, Hermione torció los ojos.  
--Aun podemos pelear solo por diversión – sugirió Hermione sonriendo.  
--No creo que funcione – dijo Ron analizando la idea.  
--¡Gracias a Dios!, aunque no se que será peor, oírlos pelear o verlos besarse a cada rato - dijo Harry - ¿Y que tanto te decía Dean? – se dirigió a Ginny.  
--Nada importante, solo me daba ánimos, pero se que no lo hice muy bien.  
--Puedo ayudarte a practicar si quieres.  
--Pero creí que estarías muy ocupado, dejaste el equipo por lo mismo ¿No?  
--Si, pero supongo que podría hacerlo alguna que otra vez, quiero ayudarte.  
--¡Si, seria genial! - contesto Ginny sonriendo.

Casi sin pensarlo se habia llegado el lunes de nuevo, Ron y Hermione se habían vuelto inseparables, en la clase de Moody, Ron siguió siendo compañero de Harry y Hermione de Neville, pero en la clase de Pociones Lavender se habia tenido por fuerza que cambiar de mesa con otros estudiantes y Hermione regreso a la mesa con Harry y Ron, Harry de momento estaba encantado con el ambiente que se respiraba, pues Ron nunca habia estado de mejor Humor y Hermione ni se diga, se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo entre risas, aunque eso significaba que lo habían hecho un poco a un lado y no era que a Harry le molestara, pues él también tenía a Ginny, era solo que se sentía un poco diferente.

--Bien chicos, ahora que las cosas entre ustedes ya están claras espero que podamos avanzar mas con nuestra búsqueda.

Harry hablaba con sus amigos una tarde cada vez mas fría del mes de Noviembre mientras cenaban, Hermione estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron recargada un poco sobre este último, Ginny estaba conversando con Luna sobre lo bien que iba su relación con Neville.

--Ahora que se venga la Navidad podremos enfocarnos mas en eso Harry - comento Hermione.  
--¿Irán este año de nuevo a casa verdad? - pregunto Ron.  
--Amm yo no se Ron, tengo mucho sin ver a mis padres y los extraño - dijo Hermione.  
--Ohh claro, si tienes razón - dijo un poco desanimado tratando de picar con el tenedor en la mano izquierda un pedazo de salchicha pues con la derecha sostenía la mano de Hermione.  
--Estaré en casa para la Navidad pero solo serán unos días y si me aceptas, en La Madriguera pasare el año nuevo ahí - dijo ella sonriéndole.  
--¡Claro que si!  
--Bueno, pero mientras se llega la Navidad aun falta tiempo para eso...- interfirió Harry y sus amigos tuvieron que dejar de darse besos para seguir prestándole atención.  
--¡Ya se! - dijo Hermione dejando a Ron con la boca parada - Nos hemos enfocado a buscar sobre los Horrocruxes pero no nos hemos enfocado en lo que Slughorn dijo  
--¿En que? - pregunto Harry.  
--¡El poder especial! solo hemos hablado de eso pero no hemos buscado nada.  
--Hermione tiene razón - dijo Ron, ella lo miro sonriente.  
--Si, esta bien entonces a buscar, quizá eso nos de una pista de como descubrirlo o que es lo que debo hacer para hacerlo funcionar, ¿Pero donde buscamos?  
--Libros Harry, todo se encuentra en libros, bueno casi todo - dijo Hermione.  
--Hermione tiene razón... otra vez.  
--¿Ahora la apoyas en todo? - dijo Harry, Ron solo hizo una mueca.  
--Esque para Ron soy una insufrible sabelotodo – dijo la chica.  
--Una sabelotodo muy linda - Hermione hizo una expresión de ternura y nuevamente se besaron, Harry torció los ojos esperando que pasara el momento - quita esa cara Harry, yo no te digo nada cuando te besas con Ginny.  
--Es porque no nos mantenemos pegados como ustedes.  
--¡Te las voy a contar! ¿Escuchaste? – le advirtió su amigo.  
--Bueno chicos, enfoquémonos en esto, mañana en la hora libre que tengo entre Runas y Arimancia iré a la biblioteca a buscar, ustedes buscaran en sus horas libres y cuando pueda los alcanzo ahí – les pidió Hermione  
--No se como puedes con tantas materias.  
--No es tan pesado cuando te gusta Ronald, por cierto, ¿Como les esta yendo en Aparición?  
--¡Genial! la verdad eso es para principiantes.  
--Cierto, tu eres todo un profesional - dijo ella sonriente - estoy orgullosa...de ti también Harry  
--Si, si, aunque la verdad si nos seria de mucha ayuda que Twycross nos diera el titulo de una vez y quitarnos esa hora de encima, así tendríamos mas tiempo.  
--Por lo pronto ya quedamos, a partir de mañana a seguir buscando - dijo Ron, Hermione y Harry asintieron.

Una vez terminada la cena y de vuelta en la sala común, ambos chicos fueron a acompañar a sus novias hasta la escalera de sus dormitorios, Ginny y Hermione no compartían dormitorio por lo que estaban un poco a distancia.

--Buenas noches - se despidió Ron dándole un beso.  
--Buenas noches - se despidió Hermione dándole otro.  
--Menos mal que pasare las siguientes horas dormido  
--¿Menos mal por que? – Pregunto ella sonriendo  
--Porque sino te extrañaría   
--Yo también te extrañaría, pero estoy segura que soñare contigo - dijo ella abrazándolo.  
--Si, yo, siempre lo hago, desde hace mucho…  
--Lo se.  
--¿Lo…sabes? - pregunto Ron sin comprender.  
--No eres particularmente callado cuando estas inconsciente - Ron no supo como interpretar eso pero no dijo mas, simplemente se acerco y la beso.  
--Ahora si, buenas noches.  
--si, Adiós - Ron se alejó y Hermione no se dirigió al dormitorio hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Hermione se acostó en su cama con la mirada perdida y una gran sonrisa en la cara, Crookshanks se monto en la cama y la chica lo abrazo acurrucándose en él, las demás chicas del dormitorio ya estaban dormidas.

--Soy muy feliz Crookshanks - dijo a su mascota en un susurro y sin borrar la sonrisa cerró los ojos.


	23. El Intruso

**CAPITULO 22**

**  
****El Intruso**

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en su clase de aparición en el área especialmente asignada para ella en el Gran Comedor, el profesor Twycross explicaba por centésima vez el significado de las tres D porque hasta el momento, en lo que llevaban de clases, solo Harry y Ron habían logrado aparecerse sin contratiempos.

Ron con cara de fastidio e impaciente miraba su reloj deseando que la clase terminara, cuando por fin escuchó las palabras que esperaba, su rostro cambio automáticamente por uno mas animado.

--¿No se les hace que las clases cada vez duran mas? - les pregunto a Harry y a Ginny - Puedo jurar que ese Twycross hace que el reloj corra mas lento.  
--A mi me parece muy divertida y entretenida la clase - respondió Ginny.  
--Esta vez coincido con Ron, Ginny, es aburrido.  
--¡Claro como ustedes son unos expertos!  
--¡No puedo creer que por haber fallado el curso anterior en un detalle insignificante no me hayan dado el titulo y ahora tengo que repetir el curso! - refunfuñaba Ron mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Colegio - He demostrado mejoría, ¿No?, te lo digo Harry, deberíamos ir con McGonagall para pedirle que nos exente.  
--Supongo que no perdemos nada con intentar - respondió Harry analizando la posibilidad.  
--¿Y me van a dejar sola?  
--¿Cual sola? Luna toma el curso - dijo Ron.  
--Si, bueno… - dijo la chica resignada.

Llegaron al corredor que dividía el camino entre ir a las escaleras para la sala común, y la dirección rumbo a la Biblioteca, los tres se detuvieron.

--Hermione me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca - dijo Ron, Harry se quedo mirando a Ginny.  
--Está bien, si tienes que ir ve – dijo ella.  
--Esque estamos buscando información importante y… - Harry un tanto apenado trataba de excusarse con Ginny.  
--Esta bien Harry, puedes acompañarme a la practica cualquier otro día.

Harry asintió mirándola, el rostro de Ginny era comprensivo aunque un poco desanimado, el chico se acerco dándole un delicado beso el cual Ginny respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

--Nos veremos mas tarde - dijo el, Ginny asintió y comenzó a subir - ¡Suerte en tu practica! - le alcanzo a gritar Harry.  
--¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Ron una vez que Harry lo alcanzo y emprendieron su camino a la biblioteca.  
--Le dije a Ginny que iría a su práctica de Quidditch y la ayudaría en su entrenamiento - contesto Harry apesadumbrado.  
--Puedes ir si quieres, Hermione y yo podemos busc…   
--Hermione y tu se pondrían a hablar pero de ustedes – le interrumpió Harry - Esto es importante Ron, se que Ginny lo entiende, pero no me gusta quedarle mal.

Ron solo hizo una mueca y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

Hermione estaba rodeada de libros, tan concentrada en su lectura que no los miro llegar, Ron se acerco despacio y por detrás le pico las costillas, Hermione soltó un grito lo suficientemente fuerte que retumbo en todos los rincones del recinto.

--¡Ronald! ¡Estas loco! - Reclamo la chica roja de vergüenza, Ron se retorcía de risa rodeándola por detrás con sus manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
--¿Que sucede aquí? - La señora Pince habia llegado hecha una furia - ¡Debí suponer que eras tu!

La bibliotecaria señaló a Ron quien siempre en los momentos menos indicados hacia ruido justo cuando la señora Pince se daba cuenta.

--¡No tolerare mas tus faltas de respeto jovencito!, enviaré un reporte a la Profesora McGonagall y seguramente te dará detención para mi gusto acomodando y desempolvando libros - La señora Pince se giro para alejarse y Ron le saco la lengua arremedándola.  
--Ella tiene razón Ron, este lugar es para estudiar - dijo Hermione, Ron se sentó a un lado de ella y Harry se sentó al frente.  
--Esa mujer esta mas amargada que el té que prepara mamá en las mañanas, ¡Pero como no, vivir rodeada de libros es para amargar y volver loco a cualquiera! - Hermione le dio una mirada – E-excepto a ti por supuesto - dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente dándose cuenta del comentario.  
--Buenos chicos basta, Hermione ¿Has encontrado algo? - pregunto Harry.  
--Ammm... Aquí encontré algo.

Hermione extendió un ejemplar titulado "Magos Extraordinarios: El secreto de su grandeza" Harry lo tomó y después de examinarlo un poco leyó el párrafo señalado.

_Un Mago extraordinario se caracteriza por tener un don especial, un poder interior que muchas veces no se percibe y que el mismo mago no conoce, para descubrir y desarrollar este poder es necesario hacer una práctica, no se requieren varitas ni ingredientes secretos, solo la disponibilidad y la apertura de la mente y los sentidos._

--¡Genial! ¿Y como se supone que se hace eso? - pregunto Harry.  
--¿Como la aparición? - dijo Ron de pronto un tanto dudoso.  
--¿Que? - dijo Harry.  
--Bueno, tu sabes, cuando practicamos la aparición solo necesitamos enfocarnos y concentrarnos en las D, tal vez solo necesitas concentrarte.  
--Podrías intentarlo así Harry, es una buena idea - dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ron como si se tratase de un premio que el chico atesoro sonriendo.  
--Si, podría intentarlo - dijo pensativo - ¡Esta tarde, en los limites del bosque, solo nosotros!  
--Vas a descubrir tu poder interior no a cometer un crimen - dijo Ron riendo.  
--No, Harry tiene razón, mientras menos gente haya mejor, tal vez el contacto con la naturaleza lo ayudará - dijo Hermione, Ron se alzo de hombros y Harry asintió.

Habían pasado casi todo el medio día encerrados en la biblioteca, solo salieron de ahí para dirigirse al gran comedor para la hora de la comida, Harry esperaba encontrarse con Ginny para que le contara sobre la práctica, pero no la vio por ningún lado, unos minutos mas tarde Demelza Robinns se acerco a ellos.

--¡Harry! te habíamos estado buscando.  
--Demelza ¿Que pasa?, estaba en la biblioteca, ¿Dónde esta Ginny? - La muchacha se quedo vacilante unos segundos luego contesto.  
--Esta en la enfermería, se…cayo de la escoba y…

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato sin dejarla terminar, salio del gran comedor casi volando, Ron y Hermione corrían detrás de él, al llegar a la enfermería la Señora Pomfrey cerraba la puerta para irse a comer.

--¡Vengo a ver a Ginny Weasley! - se acero Harry a ella agitado.  
--Deberías estar comiendo Potter, la señorita Weasley esta dormida.  
--Pero ¿¡Cómo esta!? ¿¡Qué le paso!?  
--Tenia múltiples fracturas y algunos cortes, ya la arregle pero tendrá que reposar todo el día y toda la noche aquí, ahora será mejor que se vayan a comer y regresen mas tarde, ella esta bien.

La enfermera se retiró dejándolos en la antesala, Harry estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, se reclamaba a si mismo por no haber estado presente, Hermione trataba de calmarlo mientras que Ron inútilmente intentaba abrir la puerta de la enfermería.

--No es tu culpa Harry, seguramente fue un accidente - le dijo Hermione.  
--¡Le dije que la ayudaría y no lo hice!  
--Si pero estoy segura que la señora Pomfrey la dejo como nueva, solo estará un poco adolorida, es todo.  
--No lo entiendes Hermione, si algo le pasa a Ginny, no lo podré soportar, ya no puedo soportar una perdida más.  
--No le va a pasar nada, no fue para tanto Harry – dijo Ron.

Harry tenía los ojos llorosos, Hermione lo miro y comprendió que su miedo iba mas allá de un accidente en el Quidditch, lo comprendió porque era el mismo miedo que ella sentía con respecto a Ron.

--Tu y Ron regresen al Comedor, yo me quedo aquí esperando hasta que pueda entrar.

Harry se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, Ron se sentó a un lado de él y le extendió una mano a Hermione quien la tomo y se sentó apoyándose sobre las piernas del muchacho.

Los chicos se perdieron la comida, duraron toda la hora esperando a que la señora Pomfrey regresara, escucharon unos pasos y rápidamente se pusieron de pie, pero aquel que se acercaba no era la enfermera sino Dean Thomas.

--Ohh, hola chicos…solo venia a ver como seguía Ginny - Harry al verlo torció los ojos y le dio la espalda.  
--¿Tu sabes lo que sucedió? - pregunto Ron.  
--Si, ella estaba tratando de alcanzar la Snitch, estaba volando muy alto, se inclino de más sobre el palo de la escoba y perdió el equilibrio, trate de llegar hasta ella pero no alcance, la traje hasta la enfermería lo más pronto que pude.  
--Gracias Dean - dijo Hermione.

Harry al oír aquellas palabras sintió que su pecho se quemaba al rojo vivo, él era quien debía estar al pendiente de Ginny no Dean, tal vez incluso nada de esto hubiera sucedido de haber estado él ahí y Ginny estaría bien a su lado contándole los pormenores de la práctica.

--Supongo que vendré después a verla, ¡Adiós! - Dean se giró para alejarse, Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry y éste tragándose sus celos y su orgullo lo detuvo.  
--Gracias Dean...por traerla a tiempo - Thomas solo asintió y se alejo.

Los chicos se volvieron a sentar a esperar, Ron miraba las manecillas de su reloj avanzar, a la hora exacta se escucharon nuevamente unos pasos.

--¿Aun aquí? – pregunto la señora Pomfrey al verlos en el suelo.  
--Necesito verla - le pidió Harry.  
--Esta bien, ¡Pero solo un momento y no hagan ruido! - les advirtió.

Los chicos asintieron, la enfermera abrió la puerta y la sala se encontraba prácticamente vacía, solo una cama al fondo estaba ocupada por una pequeña y frágil silueta infundada en un uniforme dorado y escarlata sucio y roto; Harry se aproximo de prisa cuidando que sus pisadas no retumbaran, Ginny tenia la cabeza vendada, una cortada en la ceja derecha y varios raspones en la cara y en las manos, con cuidado el chico acaricio su mano.

--Lo siento Ginny – susurró contemplando su rostro.  
--¿Harry? – Ginny entreabrió los ojos.  
--Si aquí estoy, necesitas descansar, vas a estar bien, la señora Pomfrey arreglo tus fracturas.  
--Harry, lo eche a perder… creo que no soy una buena buscadora.  
--Eres una excelente buscadora, pero ahora no pienses en eso, yo te prometo que te ayudare a lograrlo.  
--No me prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir… no es reclamo, es solo que no quiero que te sientas presionado por mi culpa - Harry sintió aquello como una llama que lo consumía.  
--Lo voy a cumplir, descansa, yo estaré cuidándote.

Ginny cerro los ojos de nuevo, Harry se inclino dándole un dulce beso en los labios, luego uno en la frente y se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de sostener su mano

--Me voy a quedar aquí un rato chicos - dijo a sus amigos.  
--Le avisare a mamá - dijo Ron, Hermione asintió y ambos salieron de la enfermería tomados de la mano.

Harry pasadas unas horas volvió a la sala común, Ron y Hermione estaban ahí, el chico entró y se tumbo en el sillón.

--Parece que el que se cayo de la escoba fuiste tu - dijo Ron al verlo.  
--¿Cómo sigue? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Bien, despertó y platicamos un poco mas, me insistió en que me viniera a descansar.  
--Harry, con respecto a la práctica, la podemos dejar para maña…  
--¡No!, haré el primer intento hoy, debemos avanzar rápido con esto Hermione.

Harry se incorporó y aun con un dejo de fastidio por lo que sucedió con Ginny se levanto de sillón y les guiño a sus amigos que se fueran, Hermione miro a Ron y éste solo alzo los hombros, ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala común.

Los chicos se apresuraron antes de que comenzara a oscurecer, llevaban sus varitas y Harry por si a caso habia decidido llevarse la capa de su padre, salieron hacia el jardín cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid para adentrarse un poco al bosque.

--Creo que aquí está bien - Harry dejó la capa a un lado, Hermione, que habia sacado el libro de Magos extraordinarios de la biblioteca, lo abrió en la página donde había encontrado la explicación.  
--Aquí dice que debes despejar tu mente para que tus sentidos se agudicen, lo importante es estar disponible y abierto.  
--¿Puedo intentarlo? - pregunto Ron, Hermione le frunció el ceño pero le asintió.

Harry se paro en un claro del bosque y respiro hondo, extendió los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, concentro sus oídos en el canto de las aves y las hojas de los árboles que caían por la temporada, concentro su nariz en aspirar el aire fresco de la tarde otoñal y abrió sus ojos admirando el paisaje como los rayos tenues y descendientes del sol se colaban por el follaje, con sus manos extendidas hacia los lados sintió la brisa posarse en su piel, como si el viento lo acariciara y el le devolviera la caricia.

Ron hacia lo mismo pero pronto se dio por vencido al saber que requeriría mas concentración que la utilizada para aparecerse, así que mejor se paro a un lado de Hermione a observar a Harry el cual seguía inmóvil en la misma posición.

--¿Harry? - se acerco Hermione despacio después de unos minutos - ¿Me escuchas? ¿Sientes algo?

La chica miro a Ron y este le hacia señas de que lo picara o lo moviera con algo, Hermione le negó y mientras ellos estaban debatiendo sobre eso, Harry con un movimiento rápido tomo a Hermione para taparle la boca, Ron se acerco de inmediato pero su amigo le hizo un gesto que guardara silencio, despacio soltó a Hermione y se alcanzo a escuchar el "crack" de una rama seca que habia sido pisada.

--¿Que sucede? - susurro Ron.  
--Shhh…

Harry tomo la capa del suelo y a lo lejos pudo distinguir un leve resplandor, el sol ya se habia ocultado y aunque no estaba completamente oscuro, la visibilidad ya se dificultaba.

--Harry debemos volver, no podemos estar aquí tan tarde – sugirió Hermione.  
--Hay alguien ahí - dijo el chico.  
--Tal vez sea alguna criatura peligrosa, creo que es mala idea ir – dijo Ron.  
--Entonces quédense aquí - les dijo echándose la capa encima.  
--¡No! ¡Harry vuelve! - Hermione insistió sin éxito pues el chico se habia echado a andar y ella y Ron lo habían perdido de vista.  
--¿Ahora que? - pregunto Ron.  
--¡Vamos! - Hermione tomo a Ron de la mano.  
--¡Rayos!  
--¡No podemos dejarlo solo ahí! – le dijo Hermione, Ron suspiró y asintió, sujetándola fuerte caminaron, sacaron las varitas para iluminarse el camino que cada vez se oscurecía mas.

Harry por su parte se habia alejado bastante, después de todo, si habia logrado algo al intentar desarrollar su poder especial pues guiado por su intuición y con los sentidos mas agudos no tardo en llegar hasta la fuente que lo habia distraído, a lo lejos vislumbro a alguien cubierto con una capa negra y capucha que impedía distinguirle el rostro, Harry de inmediato pensó en Voldemort pero era improbable, pues la cicatriz que tenia en la frente no le ardía ni le dolía, aquella persona se llevo las manos a la capucha y lentamente la deslizó hacia atrás, dos cortinas de cabello negro y grasiento aparecieron, Harry se quedo sin habla un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos, aquel que tenía enfrente era Severus Snape, en un impulso lleno de rabia Harry aventó la capa y grito:

--¿¡Que hace aquí!? - Harry con varita en mano apuntaba a Snape que se habia girado sin sorpresa, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión fría - ¡Pensándolo bien, esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando!... _¡Avada Ked…"!_ - Harry grito pero la reacción de Snape fue mas rápida.  
--_¡Expelliarmus!_ - la varita de Harry voló por el aire.  
--¡¡Asesino!!

Harry se le dejo ir sin importar las consecuencias, Snape lo sujeto de las manos con fuerza, Harry lloraba de coraje pero el rostro de Snape seguía sin expresión, simplemente sus ojos negros se clavaban en el rostro iracundo del muchacho.

--Eres muy valiente... o muy tonto Potter.  
--¿¡Que sabe usted de valentía!? Se lo dije y se lo repito ¡Es un cobarde!, ¿Como pudo matar a Dumbledore?, ¡Él lo ayudo en todo! ¡Traidor! - Harry luchaba por safarse.  
--¡Es la ultima vez que te permito que me llames Cobarde!… ¡No lo soy! – Snape lo soltó, Harry cayó al suelo desde donde lo miraba temeroso pero también lleno de enojo.  
--¿¡Como entro a los terrenos del Colegio!?...¿¡Como!?

Harry estaba lleno de miedo, sabia que si Snape habia sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore sin ninguna piedad, no dudaría en matarlo a él también, su varita estaba tendida en el suelo a unos metros de él, Harry la habia vislumbrado por el rabillo del ojo y en un intento exclamó:

--_¡Accio Varita!_  
--_¡Expelliarmus!_ - Nuevamente la respuesta de Snape habia sido mas rápida - Necesitas trabajar en tus reflejos Potter, pero siempre has sido un holgazán que se pavonea por haberse convertido en leyenda, parecía interesante lo que tratabas de hacer hace un momento en compañía de Weasley y de Granger - Harry lo miraba lleno de odio - si hubiera querido matarte lo hubiera hecho desde que me apuntaste debajo de la capa de tu padre.  
--¿¡Por que no lo hizo entonces!? ¿Quiere verme sufrir?, ¿¡Quiere verme sin poderme defender así como estaba Dumbledore cuando lo mato!? ¿¡No le llama a eso cobardía!? ¡Asesino!  
--¡Cállate! ¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Dumbledore debía morir! - le dijo tomándolo por el cuello, Harry podía ver su cenizo y amarillento rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia.  
--¡Es un cínico! – Harry habia logrado safarse - ¡Lo matare con mis propias manos de ser necesario!  
--¡Harry!… ¿Donde estas? – se escuchó la voz de Ron, Harry volteó, y Snape aprovechando el descuido de Harry, desapareció, una vez que Harry miro de nuevo hacia el frente ya no lo vio.  
--¡Harry! ¿Nos escuchas? – Esta vez Hermione le llamaba.  
--¡Se escapo! - grito Harry.  
--¿Se escapo? ¿Quién? - se acercaron los chicos hasta él.  
--¡¡Snape!! ¡Estaba aquí! - Ron y Hermione se miraron incrédulos.  
--Harry ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? - pregunto Ron.  
--¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro Ron! - Harry miraba a todos lados a ver si lograba verlo.  
--Eso es imposible, ¡Si Snape regresara a Hogwarts lo detectarían! - Hermione le miro.  
--¡Pues entonces las medidas de seguridad no funcionan bien, porque yo lo vi!

Harry molesto tomó la capa y su varita del suelo y comenzó el regreso al castillo sin dejar de voltear a los alrededores, Hermione y Ron se miraron y lo siguieron

--Harry no es que no te creamos - le dijo Ron - pero piénsalo tu mismo, Snape es el asesino de Dumbledore se estaría arriesgando demasiado al venir aquí.  
--¡Lo se Ron! Pero… quizá Voldemort lo mando, quizá ya sabe que volvimos a Hogwarts.  
--Bueno pero Snape, ¿El te ataco o qué? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Yo lo ataque, el solo se defendió, me dijo que… que si me quisiera matar lo hubiera hecho desde que lo descubrí.  
--¿A que te refieres con que… lo atacaste? - pregunto Ron temiendo la respuesta.  
--Trate de usar la maldición asesina contra él – dijo el muchacho, Ron abrió los ojos y Hermione se abrazo a él sorprendida - No fui lo suficientemente rápido.  
--¡Harry tu no eres un asesino!, ¿Realmente lo hubieras matado? - pregunto Hermione, Harry recordó como ese sentimiento de furia y de venganza lo carcomía mientras tenia a Snape enfrente.  
--Pronuncie la mitad del hechizo Hermione.

Harry estaba confundido, sabía que su deseo de matar a Snape estaba infundado en el coraje, en la tristeza pero también en el amor que aun sentía por aquellos que ya no estaban, en el momento no lo hubiera dudado, y a pesar de aun sentir un enorme odio hacia el antiguo maestro de Hogwarts, matar era un deseo que Harry no quería tener.

Los chicos regresaron al castillo, se habían perdido la hora de la cena, se fueron directamente a la sala común, excepto Harry, él pasó previamente a la enfermería para darle las buenas noches a Ginny, Dean Thomas salía justo cuando él iba llegando, Harry no tenia ánimos para soportar un coraje mas, así que no dijo nada, solo le dio una mirada a Dean y entro a la enfermería.

--Hola - dijo el chico, Ginny le sonrió, Harry solo esbozo una débil sonrisa.  
--¿Sucede algo?  
--Nada, estoy cansado eso es todo… ¿Cómo te sientes?  
--Bien, ya quiero salir de aquí, ya me siento bien pero dicen que debo esperar hasta mañana.  
--Será lo mejor, así estarás completamente recuperada - Harry se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su mano, luego sus ojos descubrieron un ramillete de flores sobre un jarroncillo en el buró y unas cartas - ¿Y esas?  
--Las cartas son, una de mis padres, otra de los gemelos y las flores… me las trajo Dean, ¡Pero antes de que te enojes!...  
--No estoy enojado – dijo Harry mordiéndose la lengua por dentro.  
--Ohh… bien, bueno solo te iba a decir que, Dean esta conciente de que solo somos amigos y de que yo estoy contigo, no ha intentado nada conmigo desde que termine con él.  
--Bien - contestó Harry sonriéndole.  
--¿Estas seguro que estas bien? te vez como… ido  
--No es nada Ginny, te dejo descansar, solo vine a darte las buenas noches.  
--Tú también descansa, te quiero – Ginny sonrió, Harry le acaricio una mejilla y le dio un beso, ella lo tomo del cuello obligándolo a que el beso se prolongara un poco más.  
--Buenas noches.  
--Adiós - Ginny lo miro salir sabiendo que algo más le pasaba pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle.

Los pasillos del Colegio estaban en silencio, ya pasaba la hora en que los estudiantes deberían de estar en sus salas comunes preparándose para dormir, Harry no creía fácil poder conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupado, por momentos se detenía en su caminar para restregarse el cabello pensando como poder poner fin a todo, estaba asustado, tenía cosas a su favor pero también muchas en contra, y agregarle que Dean Thomas se acercaba cada vez mas otra vez a Ginny era la pizca que le faltaba para explotar.

--Esto no es bueno Ron - decía Hermione mientras estaban uno frente al otro abrazados al final de la escalera que llevaba dormitorio de las chicas.  
--¿Y esto? - Ron la abrazo un poco mas besándola.  
--No me refería a eso - ella sonrió un poco avergonzada - Hablo de Harry, quiero decir, le creo, pero es muy extraño que Snape haya entrado a Hogwarts así como así.  
--Seguramente Harry tiene razón y Vol…de…mort lo mandó para espiarlo, solo espero que no haya descubierto lo de los Horrocruxes.  
--¡No!, eso seria muy peligroso, si Snape esta espiando a Harry por consiguiente también a nosotros, debemos ser muy cuidadosos con lo que hablamos - sugirió Hermione, Ron asintió.  
--Tal vez tú y yo no deberíamos hablar en lo absoluto - dijo el sonriendo, Hermione comprendió a que se refería y solo se sonrió bajando la mirada.  
--Ahora mas que nunca Harry debe descubrir como usar ese poder, tenemos que hacer algo - Hermione apoyo su frente en la barbilla de Ron cerrando los ojos.  
--Estoy seguro que lo lograra – el apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella – Bueno, ya es tarde, buenas noches.  
--Si, buenas noches – se besaron de nuevo, Ron sonrió para alejarse pero Hermione lo detuvo - ¿Ron?  
--¿Si?  
--B-bueno…Yo solo te quería preguntar si… si yo, ¿Beso bien? - Hermione se habia puesto colorada y sostenía la mirada de Ron pero también la esquivaba - Se que solo te habías besado con Lavender, pero esque…  
--¿Lavender? ¿Cual Lavender? - pregunto el chico poniendo rostro de duda, Hermione sonrió.  
--Lo que quiero decir es, bueno, cuando la besabas a ella, parecía como si… - Hermione hacía ademanes con sus manos como si pegara y despegara algo - fuera diferente - terminó al no encontrar una frase mejor.  
--¿Succionaba?  
--¡Si!, quiero decir, algo así… ¿T-te gusta mas así?  
--No se… me gusta besarte a ti mas que a ella – Ron se acerco de nuevo - contigo es diferente porque, no quiero…que termine.  
--Yo tampoco quiero que termine - respondió ella sonriendo tranquila, Ron le asintió rozando su nariz en la de ella volviendo a juntar sus labios.

Harry había llegado al dormitorio aun pensando en Snape, Neville rociaba su Mimbulus Mimbletonia que tenia en una maceta sobre su buró al lado de una fotografía de Luna y de él del día de la fiesta con sus disfraces, Harry que estaba sentado en la cama con los pies al suelo y mirando hacia abajo, solo levanto los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver que Dean entraba.

--¡No quiero que le lleves flores a Ginny! - dijo directamente, Dean se detuvo sorprendido y Neville también volteo a mirarlo tirando un poco de agua fuera de la maceta.  
--¿Disculpa? - preguntó Dean.  
--¡Me oíste!, la llevaste a la enfermería cuando se cayó, bien, gracias… ¿Flores? eso no lo agradezco - dijo Harry.  
--¡No me puedes decir que puedo o no hacer, Ginny es mi amiga y es mi compañera del equipo!  
--¡Si, tu compañera de equipo!… !Y quieres aprovechar eso para volver acercarte a ella! - Harry le reclamo, Dean tampoco se estaba conteniendo y estaban uno cerca del otro.  
--Chicos tranquilícense, no se peleen - intervino Neville.  
--¡Ginny es mi amiga, y no voy a dejar de hablarle por ti o por nadie Harry!

Harry se le quedo viendo fijamente, Neville continuaba pidiéndoles que fueran razonables, entonces el muchacho de la cicatriz ya no dijo nada, retrocedió unos pasos y se fue a acostar batallando para quedarse dormido, Ron llego al dormitorio con una gran cara de felicidad pero el ambiente tenso del cuarto de inmediato le pego.

--¿Pasa algo? - pregunto, Neville solo le hizo un gesto, termino de regar su planta y se acostó, Dean también estaba en su cama y tampoco dijo nada - ¿Ya estas dormido Harry?  
--Eso intento Ron – respondió un poco cortante.  
--Ohh lo siento…bien, buenas noches.  
--Si, para ti.

Ron supuso que Harry seguía tenso por lo de Snape así que lo dejo tranquilo, preparo su cama y se acostó, desde hacia días que lo hacia de muy buen humor.


	24. Corazones Rotos

**CAPITULO 24**

**  
****Corazones Rotos **

Harry iba rumbo a la enfermería para estar con Ginny cuando a esta la dieran de alta, así se irían ambos al gran comedor para la hora del desayuno, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentía que alguien lo observaba, se detuvo mirando hacia atrás pero el corredor estaba completamente vacío, no habia ni un ruido ni nada inusual, al llegar hasta la sala de la enfermería no había nadie mas ahí que Ginny, ella ya estaba de pie acomodando algunas cosas sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry apresuro su paso para llegar hasta ella cuando de pronto de la nada apareció Dean Thomas cerca de la cama.

--¡Ginny! - Harry le llamó.

La chica pareció no escucharle, por el contrario ella volteo sonriente con Dean y le agradeció por las flores, Harry miraba atento lo que sucedía y sus ojos no podían creer como su novia habia rodeado con sus brazos al nuevo integrante del equipo de Quidditch y le plantaba un beso en los labios que en cuestión de segundos se habia tornado apasionado.

--¡Noo! ¿¡Como me puedes hacer esto!?

Harry gritaba, pero los chicos seguían besándose y riendo entre si pronunciando palabras que Harry no escuchaba.

--¡Ginny! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Mírame!... ¡Y tu! ¡Me las vas a pagar!, ¡suéltala!

Harry avanzó hasta ellos, pero conforme lo hacía, los chicos parecían alejarse cada vez mas, de pronto, Harry cansado y con lagrimas en los ojos se detuvo apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, levanto la cabeza y con gesto confundido se dio cuenta que la sala de la enfermería ya no estaba, no habia rastro de Ginny, ni de Dean, en su lugar una puerta se alzaba frente a sus ojos, Harry no comprendió lo que sucedía, miró a su alrededor y descubrió enseguida de él a Neville Longbottom.

--¿Neville? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde están Ron y Hermione? - Neville no le contesto, le señalo la puerta - ¿Que hay ahí?  
--¡¡Harryy!! - El chico se giro viendo venir a Ron corriendo hacia él - ¡Tenemos que irnos! - Ron venia seguido por alguien mas, y mas atrás un Mortífago sigilosamente se acercaba.  
--¡Ron cuidado! - Harry apunto hacia atrás viendo como de la varita del Mortífago salía un destello verde que se impactaba en el pecho de Ron - ¡¡Rooonn!!

--¿¡Harry estas bien!?

El chico daba vueltas en su cama, abrió los ojos de pronto y se encontró con una silueta parada al pie de su cama.

--Neville… que…  
--¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Longbottom aun en su ropa de dormir observaba a Harry con atención quien levemente asintió, tomo sus gafas y recordó que todo habia sido eso, un sueño, se quedo meditando unos segundos, Neville al verlo mas calmado se dirigió a su cama, entonces Harry lo observó y se dirigió a él.

--Neville, creo que, necesitas saber algo.

Longbottom no comprendió bien aquellas palabras, se regreso sentándose en la cama de Harry a un lado de este prestando atención.

--¿Hice algo malo?  
--No, pero lo que te voy a decir es importante - Neville trago saliva y asintió - ¿Recuerdas la sala de las profecías que hay en el Ministerio de Magia?  
--Si.  
--El día que estuvimos ahí, cuando…Sirius murió, una profecía fue quebrada, una profecía que hacia referencia a Voldemort y a otra persona, antes de morir el profesor Dumbledore me contó algo referente a esa profecía.  
--¿Tu sabes lo que la profecía dice?  
--Si Neville, y creo que es tiempo que tu también lo sepas.  
--¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo Harry?  
--En esa profecía se revela que aquel que haya nacido al morir el séptimo mes será el único capaz de matarlo.  
--¿Te refieres a Vo-Voldemort? – Harry asintió - ¿Por que necesito yo saber esto?, espera… ¡Mi cumpleaños es el 31 de julio! - afirmó el chico poniendo cara de susto - ¿E-eso quiere decir que yo?  
--No Neville, escucha - continuó Harry - esa profecía podía referirse tanto a ti, como a mi, sin embargo la profecía en si no tenia validez, Voldemort es quien la hizo valida al escoger a alguno de nosotros dos, pudo haberte escogido a ti como su rival, pero me escogió a mi al momento en que asesinó a mis padres, ese mismo día como sabes trato de matarme a mi también pero no lo logro gracias al sacrificio que mi madre hizo por mi, es por eso que solo pudo hacerme la cicatriz.  
--Quieres decir, que, si Vo-Voldemort me hubiera escogido a mí… ¿Yo ya estaría...muerto? – Neville se habia puesto pálido y sintió la sangre írsele hasta los pies.  
--Eso no lo se Neville, pero aunque no te haya escogido a ti directamente, tu también estas involucrado en esto, has peleado junto conmigo y estas en riesgo al igual que los demás, por eso quise contártelo, debías saber la verdad.  
--Si…vaya, gracias, aunque… saber que fuiste considerado como una amenaza para el mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempos no es precisamente algo que se quiera oír todos los días - contesto el chico quedándose con la mirada fija - Te decidiste a contarme esto, ¿Por lo que soñabas hace un rato?  
--No, no, es solo que creí conveniente que lo supieras, a mi no me hubiera gustado que me lo ocultaran - Harry evitó contarle lo de sueño para que no se preocupara mas.  
--Si tú debes acabar con Voldemort, yo te ayudare.

Neville le sonrió un tanto inseguro, Harry le asintió dándole las gracias y se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras del muchacho, "yo te ayudare", Harry sabia que en el sueño que se habia repetido ya en varias ocasiones, Neville trataba de indicarle algo detrás de la puerta, el problema era saber que, pensando en eso, Harry se dio cuenta que Ron ya no estaba en su cama, seguramente él y Hermione ya estaban en el gran comedor, Dean tampoco estaba en su cama, lo cual le recordó a Harry otra parte del sueño, se puso de pie de inmediato ante la mirada atónita de Neville y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba listo e iba corriendo hacia la enfermería.

--¡¡Ginny!!

Harry abrió las puertas de par en par mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su novia pero más que nada de Dean Thomas.

--¡Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny sonriente lo miro mientras tomaba las cartas del buró, ya estaba de pie y terminaba de recoger los regalitos que sus amigas le habían dado durante su estadía en la enfermería.

--Vine para acompañarte a la sala común y de ahí irnos a desayunar - le dijo acercándose mirándola con detenimiento.  
--Gracias, bueno, puedes ayudarme con esto – Ginny le pasó una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y una cajita de varitas de regaliz, Harry se habia quedado de pie sosteniendo lo que ella le daba - ¿Te sientes bien?  
--¡Mejor que nunca! - Harry aventó las cosas sobre la cama y la abrazó dejándola un poco sorprendida.  
--¡Harry pareciera que no me habías visto en años!, ¿Estas seguro que todo esta bien?, ¿Pudiste descansar? anoche te veías extraño.  
--Batalle un poco para dormir pero solo verte me hace sentir mejor, no sabes cuanto me alegro que estés bien - dijo volviéndola a abrazar.  
--Fue solo un accidente, tendré que practicar muchísimo sino seguro que perdemos el juego, no te preocupes, ya me siento muy bien, la señora Pomfrey es una experta, no me dolió tanto la reparación de fracturas.

Ginny aún con algunos cortes en el rostro sonreía tiernamente a Harry que no apartaba su mirada ni sus brazos de ella.

--Bien, vamonos.

Harry le dio un tierno beso y volvió a tomar las cosas de la cama, ambos salieron de la enfermería, llegaron a la sala común para que Ginny se cambiara y poder reunirse con los demás en el gran comedor.

--¡Chicos, por acá!

Hermione al verlos llegar les hizo señas para que se sentaran junto a Ron y ella, Ginny recibió saludos y muestras de afecto de sus compañeros por su recuperación, Harry noto que Dean también la habia mirado esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

--¿Como te sientes hermanita? - pregunto Ron.  
--Realmente como nueva - contesto la chica - y hambrienta, no he comido nada desde ayer, de no haber sido por los dulces que las chicas del equipo me mandaron, hubiera sobornado a un Elfo domestico para que me llevara comida a escondidas - dijo sirviéndose un plato de avena y unas rebanadas de pan ante las risas de los demás.  
--¿Y con ustedes como va todo? - preguntó mirando directamente a Hermione.  
--¡Bien! - contesto la chica sonriente, Ron comía animadamente una rebanada de tocino y solo asintió.  
--Me da gusto… Harry, ¿Me pasas la jarra del jugo? - le pidió Ginny - ¿Harry? - El chico de repente volteo a verla sin haberla escuchado previamente - El jugo - Harry tomo la jarra y se la paso.  
--¿Harry estas bien? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Estoy bien.  
--¿Sigues pensando en lo…de Snape verdad? – Pregunto su amiga en voz queda.  
--¿Snape? – Ginny los miró sorprendida, Hermione recordó que ella no sabia nada, Harry le dio una mirada a su amiga y esta mejor siguió comiendo - ¿Que con Snape? - volvió a preguntar Ginny.  
--No es nada Ginny, de verdad.  
--Harry, yo entiendo que me quieras proteger y todo eso, pero no soy una niña y tengo derecho a saber, me siento excluida – el tono de Ginny era un tanto suplicante, Harry exhaló y dejando de comer la miro.  
--Bien, Snape estuvo en Hogwarts, lo vi ayer.  
--¿Qué? ¿Por eso estas así? ¡Harry! ¿Se lo dijiste a McGonagall ya?  
--No, aun no, pero lo haré.  
--¿Y que era lo que quería?, ¿Te hizo algo?  
--¡No Ginny estoy bien!, ¡No me hizo nada!, ¡y si no fuera porque me distraje un segundo, yo lo hubiera matado! - Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca con expresión de asombro.  
--No me gusta que pienses así Harry - dijo la chica - se que Snape es culpable, pero tu no eres como él, no eres un asesino y si el debe pagar lo hará en Azkaban, ahí sufrirá.  
--¿Y Voldemort que?, ¿También encerrado en Azkaban pagará todo lo que ha hecho? ¡Eso no es suficiente Ginny! ¡El tiene que morir y Snape es tan culpable como el por ser su seguidor!, ¡Mato a Dumbledore! - Harry le respondió con coraje, Ginny solo lo miró - Ya no tengo hambre, los veré en clase.

Harry se fue dejándolos completamente asombrados y confundidos, sobre todo a Ginny, él nunca le había hablado de esa manera. El chico salió del gran comedor conteniendo la furia que llevaba dentro, haber tenido a Snape de frente lo habia hecho recordar con mayor claridad todo lo que habia sucedido y saber que la oportunidad de haber acabado con él se le habia escapado de las manos lo tenia frustrado y molesto pero también confundido, si a eso le agregaba lo que acababa de suceder con Ginny y a que cada vez que veía a Dean Thomas mirarla, su estomago se retorcía, Harry realmente creía que en algún momento acabaría volviéndose loco, o peor, en una mala persona.

--No te preocupes Ginny, ha estado muy tenso, lo de Snape lo altero – Hermione intentaba animarla.  
--Si confía tanto en ti y en Ron, ¿Por que en mi no? ¿Por que no me cuenta lo que le pasa?  
--Porque no quiere que te involucres más - dijo Ron.  
--¿¡Involucrarme mas!? Mi vida ha girado alrededor de ese chico desde que lo conocí Ron, tu lo sabes, no quiero que me proteja, puedo asumir riesgos y cuidarme sola, me hace sentir inútil.

Ginny trataba de mantener la calma pues estaban rodeados de estudiantes, que aunque no prestaban atención por estar desayunando, era imposible no notar si alguien se alteraba.

--Dale un poco de tiempo para que se calme y después habla con él, explícale como te sientes - sugirió Hermione, Ginny se limpio una lagrima y asintió.

Durante la primer hora, Harry parecía no estar presente en ninguna de las clases, físicamente lo estaba, pero su mente le daba vueltas a ¿Por que Snape se habia atrevido entrar a Hogwarts?, estaba preocupado de que Voldemort descubriera lo de los Horrocruxes y repetía a cada rato el sueño en que veía a Neville parado frente a la puerta y Ron ser alcanzado por el _Avada kedavra_ para salvarlo a él.

--¡Potter! - La voz de Moody junto con un codazo de Ron lo hicieron regresar - ¡Este es un salón de clases no una sala de meditación!...Te hice una pregunta - Harry miro hacia Ron, este le hizo una mueca.  
--Lo-lo siento profesor, no lo escuche… ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? - pregunto el chico, los ojos de Moody se clavaron en él.  
--Olvídalo…5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ¿Alguien mas? - Hermione alzo la mano - Señorita Granger.  
--Solo una poción o una acción inmediata al evento puede repercutir en el daño y hacerlo revocable.  
--Correcto…bien señorita Granger, pero como la pregunta no la respondió la persona a la que se lo pregunte, me temo que no les puedo asignar puntos... se pueden ir, nos veremos en la siguiente clase.

Hermione se decepciono un poco de que Harry no hubiera puesto atención pero comprendía como estaba su amigo y no le dijo nada, se acerco a donde estaban él y Ron, Moody también lo hizo

--¿Potter tienes un minuto? – le pidió el profesor.  
--Te esperamos afuera - dijo Ron extendiéndole la mano a Hermione, Harry asintió.  
--Lo lamento profesor, no quiero que piense que no me interesa la clase - Harry se acerco a Moody que estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio.  
--¿Algo esta pasando no es así?  
--Todo esta pasando, Yo...yo vi a Snape en Hogwarts, ayer.  
--¿Severus Snape?... ¿Estas seguro?  
--¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!, ¿Por que nadie me cree?  
--No estoy diciendo eso - Moody guardando la calma se acerco al muchacho.  
--¿Y me lo dice así? ¿Tan tranquilo?, ¡Ese asesino cruzo las fronteras del colegio! ¿Como es que la Orden no lo detecto?, ¡Usted debe saberlo!

Harry con mucha facilidad se alteraba, su rostro desesperado exigía una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho, que le diera tranquilidad, no se sentía seguro, temía por todos y a excepción de Ron y de Hermione, ya no sabía realmente en quien confiar.

--No olvides que Snape es un mago muy hábil Harry, el ayudo a Dumbledore a asegurar este castillo.  
--¿¡Quiere decir que entonces el castillo no esta protegido y que el puede entrar y salir cuantas veces se le de la gana!?  
--¡No estoy diciendo eso! Snape arriesga no solo su libertad sino su vida al atreverse a venir acá Potter.  
--Claro, porque la orden lo atacaría, pero entonces ¿¡Por que no lo hicieron!?  
--Tendré que reunirme con los demás para aclarar eso.  
--¡Quiero estar presente!  
--No, absolutamente no, no puedes dejar Hogwarts, te mantendré informado, ¿Has hablado con McGonagall? - el chico negó - Hazlo, ella tiene que estar enterada...vete ya, y…no te preocupes.

Harry aun no convencido, salió del aula, estaba mas molesto, no comprendía que tomaran tan a la ligera que el asesino de su mentor hubiera entrado al Colegio o más bien que lo dejaran salir sin haberse dado siquiera cuenta.

--¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Ron tan pronto lo vio.  
--No lo se Ron, eso mismo me pregunto, es como si de pronto Snape en lugar de una amenaza es solo un hombre sin importancia, hubieran visto la reacción de Moody, me dijo que lo hablaría con la Orden, como si se tratara de una invitación para tomar el te.  
--Tal vez no quieren armar un escándalo, imagínate si el resto del Colegio se entera Harry, yo creo que quieren guardar discreción, tenemos que confiar en ellos - le dijo Hermione, Harry solo dio un suspiro.  
--¿Harry? - Ginny se habia acercado hasta ellos, al parecer llevaba rato buscándolo, el chico se acerco a ella y en un intento por abrazarla, ella se quito - ¿Podemos hablar? - Harry extrañado asintió.  
--Nos veremos en la comida – Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione que asintieron.  
--Ginny tiene razón - le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo a la sala común - creo que Harry por lo menos debería contarle lo que sucede, ella es su novia y tiene derecho, por mucho que Harry quiera protegerla.  
--Tú sabes como es él, además, con toda la gente cercana que ha perdido, la idea de perder a Ginny ha de ser muy difícil, nosotros no lo comprendemos porque no estamos en su situación Hermione.  
--Si pero si Ginny supiera así ella sabría a lo que se atiene, y te aseguro seria mas comprensible y mas cuidadosa.  
--Esque las mujeres quieren saberlo todo - contesto Ron, Hermione se detuvo y lo miro.  
--Eso no es verdad, ¿Que tiene de malo con preocuparse?, yo me preocupo por ti.  
--No estoy diciendo que sea malo, pero algunas veces no es conveniente que lo sepan todo.  
--Entonces si yo fuera cualquier otra chica, cualquier otra que no hubiera vivido de cerca todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿Tú ni siquiera te tomarías el tiempo de contarme lo que sucede?  
--No, y la razón es, porque tu bien sabes que esto no lo puede saber nadie mas, es arriesgado.  
--Ja…entonces, ¿De que hablaríamos si se puede saber?  
--De cualquier otra cosa, Quidditch, de nosotros, ya sabes.  
--Ya veo porque apoyas Harry, no se trata de platicar solamente Ron, sino de tenerse confianza, Si no ¿Como esperas que una relación funcione?  
--La nuestra funciona.  
--Si pero porque ambos participamos en esto, porque no hay secretos, pero ¿Como estábamos antes de empezar? peleábamos por todo, porque no hablábamos las cosas con claridad, incluso aunque fueran tonterías - Ron se quedo pensando lo que Hermione le decía mientras la miraba.  
--¿Te das cuenta? - dijo el.  
--¿Que? - pregunto Hermione que tenia los brazos cruzados, no se habían dado cuenta cuando era que se habían soltado y hablaban uno frente al otro.  
--Estamos peleando (le dijo el)  
--No, no lo hacemos - dijo ella descruzando los brazos de manera incomoda, Ron se sonrió y se acerco.  
--Creo que lo extrañaba un poco.  
--Ron, hablo en serio - Hermione se dejo abrazar apoyando su mentón en el pecho de Ron.  
--Lo se, entiendo lo que quieres decir, y sabes que, me alegra que tu ya lo sepas todo, así me ahorro contártelo porque es complicado - Hermione se rió.  
--Solo espero que Harry haga lo correcto - dijo la chica apretándolo fuerte.  
--Si – Hermione se paro de puntillas dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo tomo de la mano para seguir caminando - Yo también me preocupo por ti - dijo él.  
--¿Que? - Hermione se habia detenido regresando sus pasos.  
--Dijiste que te preocupabas por mí, yo también me preocupo por ti.  
--Si, lo se, tu eres mi salvador - Ron se avergonzó un poco, Hermione lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Harry caminaba con Ginny, no sabía como abordarla para disculparse sobre su comportamiento durante el desayuno, si había alguien que no merecía ser tratada así era ella, no solo porque la amaba, sino porque Ginny Weasley le había demostrado un incondicional apoyo desde el primer momento.

--Ginny siento lo de la mañana no quise…es solo que...  
--Está bien, no pido que te disculpes, solo quería decirte que cuando sea que estés listo para contarme, te escuchare.  
--Gracias.  
--Y amm también recordarte que… me dijiste que me ayudarías con lo del Quidditch... pero si se te complica yo…  
--¡Lo haré!, de verdad, necesito distraerme y quizá podamos hacerlo durante la hora de la comida, solo quiero hablar con MCgonagall y después te veré en el campo, ¿Que dices?  
--¿Estas seguro?  
--Si, pero solo si te sientes bien ya.  
--Me siento perfecta, de verdad, entonces me quedare al final de la práctica para que podamos trabajar tú y yo.  
--¡Bien! nos veremos mas tarde.

Ginny sonrió mas tranquila, Harry la besó y la abrazó fuerte por un momento susurrándole al oído cuanto la quería para después separarse y sonreírle mientras se alejaba apresurado a ver a McGonagall y Ginny de pie a mitad del pasillo lo perdía de vista.

--¡Baño de burbujas! - la gárgola se movió y Harry llego hasta la puerta.  
--Pase…ohh Harry, esperaba que vinieras - le dijo McGonagall.  
--Profesora, no se si ya lo sepa..  
--El profesor Moody vino esta mañana y me comento algo, por eso te esperaba… siéntate.  
--Profesora, Snape estaba aquí - replico Harry, McGonagall se le quedo mirando.  
--Los miembros de la Orden ya están enterados Harry, redoblaremos la seguridad del castillo, lo que haya venido a hacer Severus seguramente tenia que ver contigo, no debes salir de Hogwarts por el momento.  
--Pero, no solo deben impedir que regrese, ¡Deben atraparlo!, profesora ¿¡Por que no les importa!?  
--¡Claro que nos importa! Severus no es cualquier mago, es inteligente y debemos actuar con precaución.  
--¿Solo eso? ¿Actuar con precaución? ¡Yo lo pude haber matado!  
--Piensa en lo que dices Potter, matar a una persona te llevaría directo a Azkaban, eso en lugar de un punto a tu favor es un punto a favor de Voldemort, tienes que dejar de ser tan impulsivo y pensar las cosas con claridad, tu objetivo es Lord Voldemort pero aun no es tiempo.  
--¿Y cuando lo será? ¿Cuando mate a más gente? ¿Cuando se entere que tengo…? - Harry se quedo en silencio de repente.  
--Piensa las cosas con claridad muchacho...no dudes Harry que cuentas con el mejor apoyo de los tuyos, la Orden aunque Dumbledore no este presente físicamente sigue preservando su espíritu y su principal objetivo es mantenerte a ti a salvo, aunque eso a veces se valga de métodos engañosos.

Harry tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, tenia las manos atadas y solo podía esperar, esperar para ver lo que sucedía, por lo pronto necesitaba enfocarse a lo que si podía hacer, descubrir la manera de desarrollar ese poder que lo ayudaría a destruir los Horrocruxes y no descuidar su relación con Ginny.

--¡Ginny! - dijo de pronto mirando el reloj - ¡Profesora, debo irme!  
--Solo recuerda, no pierdas la calma.  
--No lo haré, ¡adiós!

Harry salio de prisa del despacho de la directora, no se habia percatado del tiempo que habia transcurrido, seguramente Ginny ya lo estaba esperando en el campo, habia pasado casi media hora de la hora en que habían quedado de verse.

--Tal vez se entretuvo un poco – Ginny miraba hacia los alrededores.  
--Yo puedo quedarme a entrenar contigo.

Dean y el resto del equipo habían terminado la práctica general y se dirigían a los vestidores mientras que Ginny esperaba a Harry para enfocarse en su labor como buscadora.

--Amm No, no se Dean – ella continuaba esperando señal de Harry.  
--¿Harry te contó no es cierto? – Ginny volteo a verle un poco intrigada  
--¿Acerca de que? - Dean se quedo serio un segundo y después comenzó a relatarle algo, Ginny solo frunció el entrecejo y negó ante lo que Dean le decía.

Minutos mas tarde Harry por fin habia llegado hasta el campo de Quidditch, no la encontró, así que optó por buscarla en los vestidores, algunos de los chicos ya salían listos para regresar al Castillo.

--¡Hola Harry! ¿Vienes a recordar viejos tiempos? - le saludo Demelza.  
--Algo así, ¿Han visto a Ginny?  
--Si, aun no sale, no ha de tardar... ¿Vendrás a vernos contra Hufflepuff?

Harry asintió y se quedo fuera del vestidor esperando por su novia, cuando la vio salir ya sin su uniforme de Quidditch, se acerco muy apenado hasta ella, ella solo lo miro y sin decirle nada comenzó a caminar.

--Lo lamento, mi reunión con McGonagall se extendió más de lo previsto, te prometo que…  
--No Harry, está bien, mejor así hay que dejarle.  
--De verdad lo lamento, no quiero que creas que no me importa es solo que...he tenido cosas y…  
--¿Por que le pediste a Dean que no me llevara flores? - Lo interrumpió la chica dándose la media vuelta para quedar frente a él, Harry se quedo un momento sin habla con la boca semiabierta - Me dijiste que no te habia molestado.  
--¿Que?... No, Si... Ginny yo...  
--¿Dudas de mi Harry?  
--¡No!...No dudo de ti, eso solo que… ¿Por que te tiene que llevar flores? yo soy tu novio no el…  
--¿Y cuando me has dado flores tu? - Harry se quedo sin habla de nuevo - sabes que Harry, entiendo que no me quieras contar lo que sucede con Voldemort y lo que tu, Ron y Hermione hayan hecho en ese viaje en el verano, entiendo que me excluyas de esta parte de tu vida "para protegerme" incluso entiendo que aunque hayas prometido ayudarme no hayas llegado a tiempo porque tenias algo importante con McGonagall… ¿Pero esto?...esto es sobre nosotros Harry, ¿Por que me dijiste que no te habia molestado lo de las flores y sin ningún derecho vas y le reclamas a Dean cuando yo misma te dije que entre él y yo solo habia una amistad? es como si yo te hubiera dado motivo…  
--Si no te he regalado flores o lo que sea es porque..  
--¡No es por las malditas flores! - Ginny perdió un poco la calma - ¡Yo te he dado mi apoyo!  
--Está bien, quizá...exagere un poco…  
--¿¡Un poco!? Prácticamente le exigiste que se alejara de mí.  
--¿Así que te fue con el chisme?, ¡Ginny entiende que todavía le gustas!, ¡Está aprovechando esto para volver acercarse a ti! - Harry le quería hacer ver con los celos a flor de piel, Ginny se quedo seria y asintió, con voz mas calmada dijo:  
--Si...y como a ti te interesa mas lo que diga y haga Dean o cualquier otra persona que lo que yo digo o lo que yo siento, entonces, ahora entiendo porque no me quieres incluir en el resto de tu vida, no confías en nuestra relación como novios, mucho menos confiaras en mi como amiga, no vaya a ir yo a contarle a Dean tus secretos...adiós Harry - Ginny se dio la media vuelta conteniendo el llanto alejándose lo mas rápido posible de ahí.  
--¡No Ginny, espera!... ¡Estas equivocada!

Harry la siguió solo un tramo pero después se detuvo sintiéndose desesperado, lo habia arruinado todo.

Ginny se fue directamente a la sala común, subió corriendo las escaleras sin prestar atención a nada, ni a Ron y Hermione que la habían visto llegar; era la primera y única vez que se habia enamorado de un chico, habia estado enamorada de Harry Potter desde que era una niña y no podía creer que ahora habia terminado con él para siempre, en el dormitorio acostada en su cama Ginny recordaba momentos que habia pasado con Harry mientras las gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos parecían no encontrar el fin, la puerta sonó y no hizo caso, entonces esta se abrió, Hermione se asomaba para ver que sucedía y la encontró llorando acurrucada en la cama dándole la espalda.

--Ginny…

Hermione se sentó en la cama poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo mientras la chica no paraba de llorar, las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar y Hermione no pregunto nada dejándola que se desahogara, Ginny se sentó y la abrazo.

--Ter..mi.namos - dijo entre sollozos.  
--Te escucho si quieres hablar.

Ginny se limpio las lagrimas y tomo aire, comenzó a contarle a Hermione lo sucedido con detalle, Hermione comprendía que Harry estaba bajo una atmósfera de pesadez increíble, pero lo Dean si habia sido un tanto exagerado, sobre todo porque Ginny nunca le habia dado motivo desde que habían comenzado su relación un año atrás para dudar de sus sentimientos hacia él, Hermione mas que nadie lo sabia bien, pues era la única a la que Ginny le habia confesado el amor secreto que Harry era para ella.

Harry se habia quedado vagando por los pasillos del Colegio, en su andar fue a dar hasta el Sepulcro de Dumbledore, cerca del lago, el viento helado le golpeaba la cara mientras se arrodillaba frente al fénix de mármol blanco.

--Todo se complica Profesor, y no encuentro la respuesta - dijo el chico - ya no solo en la cuestión de Voldemort, sino en mi persona...quizás no debí haber vuelto con ella, por algo la aparte en un principio de mi, ahora me he convertido en algo que se que no soy, cada día que pasa me lleno de mas temor, pero la idea de perderla de la forma que sea, no la podía aceptar y yo solo fui quien termino alejándola de mi...ahora no se si eso sea lo mejor, o si debo contarle todo para que se quede a mi lado sabiendo el peligro al que la expondría...usted sabría que aconsejarme.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, Noviembre se estaba tornando muy frío, Harry no habia tomado una decisión con respecto a Ginny, y ella no quería verlo ni a distancia refugiándose por completo en sus amigas, en el estudio y en el Quidditch, pronto el Colegio supo de su rompimiento, esta vez en circunstancias menos amistosas que la primera, Ron y Hermione trataban de dar ánimos por su parte a sus amigos pero era claro que tanto uno como el otro se veían miserables, sintiéndose quizá aun peor.


	25. Ginny se Resigna, Hermione se Arriesga

**CAPITULO 25**

**  
****Ginny se Resigna, Hermione se Arriesga.**

El animo de Harry decaía día con día, andaba de un humor nefasto, se llego a cuestionar si su regreso a Hogwarts habia valido la pena, quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el Valle de Godric para seguir buscando Horrocruxes o investigar por su cuenta la manera de destruirlos, le molestaba estar rodeado de estudiantes despreocupados y felices, pero sobre todo, de parejas de enamorados, sin poder evitar que una en particular se estuviera demostrando su afecto frente a él casi todo el tiempo.

--¿Piensas hablar con ella alguna vez Harry?

Hermione le preguntó mientras salían de la clase de transformaciones, el único grupo que McGonagall conservaba pues sus deberes como Directora del Colegio no le permitían dar clase a los alumnos de los otros años.

--No quiero discutir eso ahora Hermione, ¿Podemos enfocarnos en seguir con lo del poder? - comento con fastidio, Ron miro a Hermione arqueando las cejas, la chica suspiro.  
--Esta bien...solo te recuerdo que…hoy es el juego contra Hufflepuff - Harry la miro recordando de pronto, con todo lo que traía en mente lo habia olvidado.  
--Genial... me platican como les fue - dijo sin interés.  
--Harry yo creo que Ginny merece saber...- continuó Hermione.  
--¡Esto es entre Ginny y yo! - afirmo Harry molesto dejando a su amiga con cara pasmada  
--¡Hey! no le grites, solo tratamos de ayudar - intervino Ron.  
--Lo se, …Lo siento Hermione no quise…  
--Te entiendo, perdón si me meto, pero si lo hago es porque me importan, ambos son mis amigos y no me gusta verlos así, sobre todo en estos momentos Harry, no debes tener distracciones.  
--Si, muy oportuno el tiempo ¿No? – respondió con ironía.  
--Por eso mismo, creo que deberías por lo menos arreglar las cosas con ella.  
--Lo arruine Hermione, Ginny tiene razón, no confié en ella.  
--¡Ve y díselo!..Harry si algo me ha quedado claro es que las cosas no hay que quedárselas calladas.  
--Si pero... el problema es que, no se si quiero hacerlo, no quiero tampoco que se preocupe por mi, no quiero que tenga miedo.  
--Juntos o separados siempre se preocupara por ti, ella te quiere, no hay nada mas importante que eso...ya no te voy a insistir, solo prométeme que pensaras bien las cosas y no evadirás tu responsabilidad con ella.  
--Lo haré... ahora ¿Podemos enfocarnos en lo del poder?  
--¿Quieres que volvamos al bosque para que intentes la practica?...de hecho con lo que paso esa vez, ni siquiera te preguntamos si habías sentido algo.  
--Creo que…si, sentí algo, pero no creo que haya sido en si el poder...me refiero a que, pude escuchar muy claramente que habia alguien cerca, podía sentir que ustedes hablaban aunque no lo hicieran, fue como si todo estuviera mas intenso.  
--¡Lograste el desarrollo de los sentidos, eso es genial Harry!  
--Yo también lo hubiera logrado, solo que no andaba particularmente dispuesto ese día - comento Ron y Hermione dejo escapar una risilla que el respondió con un beso en la cabeza.  
--¿Y cual es el siguiente paso? - pregunto Harry a Hermione.  
--Amm… creo que no hay otro paso, el libro solo indicaba que para desarrollar el poder solo necesitabas la apertura de los sentidos, y eso ya lo conseguiste… - dijo su amiga con cara de confusión.  
--¿O sea que no hay mas? Pero, no siento nada Hermione, al contrario ¡Me siento mas vació que antes!

Harry se dejo caer sobre una silla una vez que habían llegado a la sala común fijando su mirada a la nada mientras Hermione seguía hablando.

--Puedes intentar seguir con la práctica, no esta de más – dijo ella.  
--Lamento interrumpir pero, ya va a comenzar el partido - dijo Ron mirando su reloj, Harry puso rostro de duda, sus amigos se le quedaron mirando esperando una respuesta.  
--Vayan ustedes, yo tomare este tiempo para practicar - dijo al fin.  
--¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir?  
--No, no lo estoy Ron, solo creo que no debería.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, tomo a Ron de la mano y lo jalo a la salida rumbo al campo de Quidditch ante la mirada dudosa de Harry.

--Es un terco - decía Ron mientras él y Hermione caminaban hasta el campo.  
--Si, me recuerda a cierta persona – respondió ella haciéndole énfasis con la mirada.

Ron solo se sonrió un tanto apenado, la algarabía en el estadio se podía escuchar, las gradas estaban llenas por estudiantes mayormente de Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor, unos cuantos Ravenclaws y Slytherins también se distinguían, Ron y Hermione ocuparon sus lugares enseguida de Neville y Luna.

--¡Buena suerte Ginny! - le decían sus compañeros de equipo.

La chica que se encontraba sentada en una banquilla en el vestidor con su uniforme y su equipo listo solo sonreía a los comentarios de manera no convencida pues se sentía triste y el Quidditch ya no era tan especial como antes, sin embargo se puso de pie, dio un suspiro y tomo su escoba pues los vitores de los estudiantes cada vez eran mas fuertes y el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los jugadores tomaron su posición, Katie les daba las ultimas indicaciones, Madam Hooch llego a la mitad del campo y soltando la quaffle, las bludgers y la snitch dorada dio el pitazo de comienzo, rápidamente Demelza y Katie tomaron posición esquivando a toda velocidad las bludgers que atinadamente Peakes y Coote golpeaban para abrirles camino, la defensa muy cerca de los cazadores de Hufflepuff, especialmente de Cadwallader, obligaban a las chicas a darle mayor movilidad a la Quaffle hasta que por fin Katie Bell, escabulléndose de la marca de Zacharias Smith, anoto un Gol haciendo que las gradas estallaran en jubilo.

--¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Con espectacular gol de la nueva capitana Katie Bell! veremos si los nuevos cambios favorecieron realmente a la escuadra capitaneada hasta hace un año por Harry Potter, en su lugar como buscador esta la señorita Ginny Weasley y sustituyendo a Ron Weasley como nuevo guardián tenemos al estudiante de sexto año Colin Creevy

Blaise Zabini de Slytherin habia tomado posición como comentarista del partido.

-- Ohh cuidado, los cazadores de Hufflepuff no se piensan dar por vencidos tan fácilmente y aquí viene Cadwallader y...¡¡Si!! Anotación, diez puntos para Hufflepuff!, al parecer a Creevy le falta un poco de la suerte de Weasley, aunque éste no siempre la tenia, lo cual comprueba que con un muy, muy buen golpe de suerte pudieron obtener la copa el año anterior.

--¡Esa cucaracha! ¿Que razón tiene para seguir atacándonos? - espeto Ron con coraje al ver a Zabini divertido al cantar un nuevo gol de Hufflepuff.

--Tal vez Katie Bell quiera hacer algunos cambios en su equipo, sabemos que tiene a Dean Thomas como cazador, y hasta el momento Ginny Weasley no ha podido vislumbrar la Snitch.

--¡Demelza, cubre aquel lado! – gritó Katie.

La chica hizo una mueca y asintió, Gryffindor perdía 60 a 20, Colin trataba de parar los tiros y lo hacia bien, aunque algunos venían con tal fuerza que lo hacían vibrar de su escoba; Ginny volaba el perímetro del campo sin poder distinguir la Snitch, se mantenía pendiente del buscador contrario, pero por momentos olvidaba que estaba en pleno partido y su mente viajaba hasta Harry y se preguntaba si se encontraría entre la multitud.

--¡¡Ginny!! - le grito Katie.

La chica reacciono cuando el buscador de Hufflepuff paso rozándole a gran velocidad, la snitch habia sido descubierta, rápidamente Ginny se lanzo detrás de ella compitiendo hombro con hombro con su rival para alcanzarla mientras que el partido continuaba, Dean habia logrado anotar dos goles dejando el juego empatado hasta el momento en 90 puntos para cada equipo.

--¡Vamos Ginny!

Gritaban los chicos desde las gradas pero a la chica se le notaba que no podía seguirle el paso a su competidor, después de una larga batalla y de casi chocar contra el graderío, Hufflepuff se habia alzado con la victoria quedando 240 contra 90 en el marcador final.

--¡Gran victoria para Hufflepuff!, se perfilan como los favoritos para ganar la copa, ¡Detrás de Slytherin por su puesto! - comentaba Zabini - Al parecer Gryffindor perdió su encanto al perder a su antiguo capitán pues Ginny weasley no es ni la mitad de lo que Potter como buscadora.

--¡Ahora si se lo ha ganado ese…! - Ron saco su varita, pero Hermione lo detuvo haciéndole un gesto de que no valía la pena, Ron con fastidio la guardo.

Ginny descendió de prisa y apenas toco el suelo se fue de inmediato hacia el vestidor sin prestar atención a nadie, aventó su escoba y los guantes, se dejo caer sobre la banquilla llorando como si trajera en su garganta algo atravesado.

--No te preocupes, fue solo el primer juego - se escucho una voz y la chica se giro asustada, Harry se hallaba parado en la puerta.  
--¿Que haces aquí? es el vestidor de las chicas - dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente.  
--Solo vine a ver como estabas - Harry sintió el impulso de correr y abrazarla para consolarla pero no lo hizo.  
--Estoy bien, tienes razón, es el primer juego, solo necesito concentrarme y practicar mas - dijo ella evitando verlo y con la voz mas confiada.  
--Ginny yo…  
--¡Harry!...Ohh supongo que te has de haber decepcionado, jugamos horrible - Katie junto con Demelza llegaban al vestidor.  
--Hola chicas, no…jugaron bien, fue su primer juego como equipo y esto les ayudara a acostumbrarse mas – Harry les respondió sin dejar de mirar a Ginny – Debo irme, nos veremos después.

Ginny con la cabeza un poco baja solo le dio una mirada y lo vio alejarse.

--¡Hey allá estas!... malas noticias, perdimos - le dijo Ron al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos.  
--Lo se.  
--¿Eso quiere decir que si viste el juego después de todo? – Preguntó Hermione, Harry asintió - ¿Y?  
--Vi a Ginny, se veía triste.  
--¿Hablaste con ella? - pregunto Ron.  
--Muy poco, sentí que ella no quería verme realmente.  
--Pobre...la verdad no lo entiendo, cuando te suplió el año anterior en la final lo hizo muy bien, ahora se ve como desorientada - dijo Ron.  
--Quizá es por todo lo que esta pasando, perdón por ser tan insistente Harry, se que dije que ya no lo sería, pero necesitas hablar con ella y contarle todo... ¡Es Ginny! ¡Ella es parte del equipo también, no es ninguna extraña, y no me salgas con el cuento de protegerla porque de cualquier manera ella esta en riesgo al igual que todos nosotros! - Hermione habló con firmeza y claridad dejando a Harry e incluso a Ron bastante admirados.  
--En serio Ron, si que fuiste valiente - le dijo Harry como si lo compadeciera por su relación con la chica, Ron amenazo con hacerle un gesto obsceno con la mano y Hermione suspiro exasperada.  
--Los veré mas tarde - dijo la chica caminando más aprisa.  
--¡Hey! ¿A donde vas? - alcanzo a gritar Ron.  
--¡Veré como esta Ginny! - dijo la chica que ya casi llegaba a la esquina.  
--¿Y... mi... beso? - Ron se preguntó con gesto triste y voz infantil al ver que Hermione se habia perdido de vista.  
--Yo te lo doy - Harry le habia parado la boca e intentaba acercársele a la mejilla, Ron puso resistencia quitándose aventándolo un poco de broma, Harry se rió un poco, hacia varios días que no lo hacia.

Ambos chicos emprendieron el regreso a la Sala Común para comenzar con un ensayo de encantamientos que el Profesor Flitwick les habia pedido clases atrás y que tendrían que entregar próximamente.

--Si las cosas entre Ginny y tu no se arreglan entonces, tu estancia en la madriguera para la navidad estará en duda, ¿Verdad?

Ron y Harry conversaban mientras cenaban un día, Harry levanto la cabeza en señal de Ginny que se encontraba sentada junto a unas chicas de su curso con las que antes casi no se llevaba y con quienes últimamente pasaba casi todo el tiempo.

--Supongo que seria extraño – contesto - tal vez deba quedarme a pasar navidad aquí.  
--Pues si te quedas me dices, y me quedo yo también.  
--¿Y Hermione?  
--Ohh bueno, ella se va a ir a su casa, dice que sus papas no se quedaron muy convencidos cuando les mando una carta para pedirles que el año nuevo la dejaran pasarlo en la Madriguera, sobre todo porque ya les habia dicho que éramos novios...como si fuéramos a hacer algo…ya sabes - Ron se habia puesto un poco colorado con la ultima aseveración, Harry solo le dio una miradilla.  
--No se, quizá si decida quedarme aquí.  
--¡Hola chicos! - llego Hermione cargando un libro que dejo a un lado para comenzar a cenar.  
--Hola - Ron se le quedo viendo expectante de algo - Mmghhh - carraspeo, Hermione lo volteo a ver con duda y el chico arqueo las cejas.  
--¿Sucede algo? - pregunto la chica mientras se servia un poco de puré de papa y un trozo de carne.  
--¿No se te olvida algo? – Pregunto Ron mirándola, Hermione no comprendía.  
--No que yo sepa, ¿Por que? – dijo ella haciendo memoria.  
--¡Que lo llenes de babas!, ¡Que lo beses y succiones porque sino no podrá dormir en la noche! - interfirió Harry exasperado, Ron le aventó un trozo de servilleta, Hermione se sonrió un poco apenada y luego miro a Ron.  
--Lo siento, esque he traído cosas en la cabeza y aparte me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo ella y con cariño tomo el rostro de Ron y le dio un pequeño beso.  
--Esta bien, ya puedes comer ahora - dijo sonriente, Hermione solo sonrió, corto un poco de carne y en vez de comerla ella se la ofreció a Ron quien sin tardanza tomo el bocado.  
--¿Esta rica? - pregunto Hermione, el chico asintió con gesto placentero, entonces Hermione comenzó a comer; Harry solo los miraba, dejo el tenedor a un lado llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera presenciando una tortura.  
--Perdón que interrumpa, pero, Ron, iremos con McGonagall para ver si nos exenta de la clase de Twycross - dijo Harry.  
--¿¡De verdad!? ¡Si, estaría genial!

De pronto se escucharon unas risillas, los tres voltearon a ver, Katie, Demelza, Ginny, Peakes, Coote, los hermanos Creevy y Dean conversaban, este último parecía hacer una imitación de alguien lo cual tenia a los demás riendo, Ginny aunque disimuladamente y con menos ánimo que los demás también reía, Harry se quedo contemplándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, extrañaba su mirada, su sonrisa y sus besos, el olor floral de su perfume en su cabello.

--Me estuve un rato en la biblioteca, encontré esto - Hermione hizo a un lado su plato terminada su cena y abrió el libro que habia llevado, Harry dejo de mirar a Ginny para enfocar su vista en las gastadas hojas del libro.  
--¿Qué es? - pregunto él  
--Bueno, recordé que en el mundo Muggle, tú también lo debes de saber, hay personas que son especiales, como superdotadas – Harry arqueó las cejas - creo que ese término seria un equivalente para Magos extraordinarios, entonces lo que hice fue buscar en la sección sobre estudios Muggles y encontré esto:

_Una persona superdotada es aquella a la que se le atribuye un coeficiente intelectual con niveles superiores a los de la población en general, son capaces de realizar cosas a edades tempranas acumulando una gran cantidad de conocimiento y destacándose en distintas áreas de manera sobresaliente, para saber si una persona posee este atributo es fácil detectarlo cuando los niños están pequeños ya que ellos solos muestran interés y facilidad por aprender._

--Hermione, no creo que eso se relacione mucho – dijo Harry - un Mago extraordinario desarrolla una capacidad y una persona superdotada nace así, yo no soy superdotado, apenas y puedo aprobar las materias – Ron soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y Harry también sonrió.  
--Bueno… si, creí que tal vez nos ayudaría en algo - Dijo la chica un tanto desanimada - lo que sucede es que no pude buscar bien porque la señora Pince nos corrió de la biblioteca, dijo que estaba haciendo inventario y que no quería que nadie la molestara, nunca me habia tocado verla tan hostil.  
--¿Nunca? ¡Y eso que casi te la vives ahí! - respondió Ron riendo ante la mirada ceñuda de la chica.  
--Como sea, dime Harry ¿Has seguido practicando?  
--Solo un poco, no me he concentrado mucho realmente, ahora menos

Los platos y bandejas con la cena ya habían desaparecido, era hora de ir a los dormitorios, los chicos se encaminaron a la sala común, Harry por momentos volteaba hacia atrás en busca de Ginny, al fin la vio, venia acompañada de las chicas de su año, al entrar a la sala común Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron un rato frente a la chimenea, las chicas se quedaron un rato ahí también, pero Ginny se sintió incomoda y excusándose les dijo que estaba cansada y se iría a dormir, Harry no la perdió de vista mientras subía la escalera.

--Creo que yo también me voy a dormir.

Harry se puso de pie, se fue hasta su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, no habia nadie mas, entonces fue hasta su baúl y lo abrió, saco con cuidado del fondo la bolsa donde guardaba los Horrocruxes y los depositó en la cama, el Guardapelo dorado brillaba intensamente así también la Copa, Harry los miro con detalle luego bostezo, tomo cada uno con su mano y cerro los ojos concentrándose, trato de hallar algo que le diera una respuesta de como acabar con ellos, de repente, la cicatriz en la frente empezó a doler y comenzó a sentir un ardor en las manos que lo obligo a mirar, las tenia rojas, los objetos estaban hirviendo como si hubiera sostenido dos brasas ardientes en las manos, los soltó de inmediato doliéndose y mirándose las palmas, escucho unos ruidos por lo que de inmediato los puso en la bolsa y los volvió a guardar en el baúl.

--Hey…creí que estarías dormido - era Ron el que entraba, Harry respiro aliviado - ¿Que pasa?  
--Trate de concentrarme con lo del poder, lo hice con los Horrocruxes en la mano pero… - Harry le mostró las manos rojas y levemente ampolladas, Ron hizo un gesto de desagrado  
--¿Que te paso?  
--Me quemaron, fue como si los hubiera puesto al fuego y los hubiera tomado al rojo vivo - dijo Harry, Ron saco su varita.  
-No te muevas..¡_Episkey! _- las quemaduras de Harry fueron sanando y pudo cerrar las manos sin dolor.  
--¡Gracias!   
--Entonces dices que, ¿Te quemaron?, pero ¿Se calentaron así de la nada? - pregunto Ron intrigado, Harry asintió.  
--Creo que eso del desarrollo de los sentidos si fue verdad en serio, sentí como… si tocara el alma misma de Voldemort, no solo la pieza que la contiene - dijo Harry.  
--¡Vaya!...Ya no se si esto fue buena idea entonces, cuando Hermione se entere…  
--Ya no hay marcha atrás Ron, una vez que se abre una puerta es difícil cerrarla - contesto Harry y en ese momento se le vino a la mente, la puerta del ministerio, luego miro a Ron y la imagen de su amigo interponiéndose ante el para salvarle la vida lo estremeció.  
--¿Harry? – Ron notó la extraña actitud.  
--Será mejor que nos durmamos ya, me siento cansado.

Ron asintió, ambos prepararon sus camas y se acostaron a dormir. Harry tenía días con dificultad para conciliar el sueño y eso se reflejaba en su rostro un tanto pálido y ojeroso

--Ginny, el también esta así - decía Hermione - nos dijo que no iría al juego, sin embargo no se lo perdió y nos contó que habia ido a verte después.  
--Si, lo vi - dijo ella - Pero entonces ¿Por que no intenta solucionar las cosas? o ¿Esque espera que sea yo como siempre la que lo busque?, ¿La que le de otra oportunidad? ¡Cuando es él que tiene que hablar conmigo!  
--Esta… confundido, siente que tu estas decepcionada y enojada.  
--Pues tiene razón, pero lo quiero y me duele no estar con él, pero no soy tonta Hermione, mientras Harry no se sienta seguro de que yo sea parte de su vida, entonces no voy a ceder y le voy a demostrar a él y a quien sea que puedo superarlo - Ginny termino de ponerse su camisón de dormir y se acostó, Hermione que estaba sentada al pie de su cama solo suspiro.  
--De verdad me da tristeza esto - dijo la chica.  
--Gracias Hermione, pero seguiremos siendo amigas, y no se…quizá en un futuro cuñadas - Hermione se sonrojo un poco lo cual delataba que ya habia tenido ese pensamiento en mente.  
--Solo si me garantizas que no me trataras como Fleurrrrr - dijo Hermione imitando a Ginny, la chica se rió.  
--Al contrario, será como tener a la hermana que no tengo... Imagínate, si Ronald nos oyera se infartaría.  
--¿T-tu crees? - pregunto Hermione realmente con duda.  
--¡Bueno, apenas van a tener un mes de relación! no creo que le agrade saber que hablamos de planes de boda - dijo Ginny, Hermione solo se alzo de hombros - aun falta mucho para eso.

Con el paso de los días y el mes de noviembre casi llegando a su fin, los estudiantes se concentraron en sus materias preparándose para las vacaciones de navidad. Harry y Ron, tal como habían quedado, se encontraban en la dirección para tratar de convencer a McGonagall que les exentaran del curso de Aparición con la finalidad de tener mas tiempo libre.

--Profesora, yo se que es mucho venir a pedirle esto… - Harry y Ron se encontraban frente a McGonagall quien los veía a uno y al otro.  
--Habla claro Potter - les dijo la directora, Ron le hizo una mueca a Harry de que continuara.  
--Bueno, Ron y yo, vera, nosotros creemos que no necesitamos…  
--¿Qué No necesitan…?  
--¡Yo lo diré! - intervino Ron un tanto desesperado - Profesora, Harry y Yo no necesitamos asistir al curso de aparición y queremos pedirle si pudieran exentarnos de esa materia - Ron hablo con firmeza pero ante la mirada incrédula de McGonagall su expresión paso de la confianza a la inseguridad.  
--¿Y que les hace pensar que no lo necesitan?  
--Esque, ya… ¡Ya lo hemos hecho y ha resultado bien! como lo puede constatar usted misma al vernos aquí frente… a usted.  
--¿Se han aparecido? - les pregunto, Harry asintió.  
--Si, además yo solo falle en una cosita insignificante el curso anterior por eso no me dieron mi titulo, pero he estado practicando, ¡Puedo hacerlo aquí si quiere! - continuó Ron.  
--Eso… no será necesario Señor Weasley, pero me temo que no puedo exentarlos muchachos - Harry y Ron pusieron cara de resignación, McGonagall los miro - ¿Esto no se trata solo de que ya sean expertos en la materia, o me equivoco?  
--No…la verdad es, que no me vendría mal un poco mas de tiempo Profesora, pero en parte es cierto, ¡Ron y yo podemos aparecernos sin problema! - afirmó Harry, McGonagall dio un suspiro.  
--Esta decisión no es mía, sino del profesor Twycross, hablare con él, quizá pueda hacerles un examen y dependiendo de eso decidirá si los exenta o no, no prometo nada - Harry y Ron sonrieron.  
--¡Gracias! - dijo Ron, Harry asintió.  
--Les agradeceré que sean discretos, sino, tendré este despacho repleto de estudiantes pidiéndome lo mismo.  
--¡No diremos nada! (dijo Harry)  
--Bien, hablare con el Profesor Twycross y les avisare.  
--Gracias profesora, adiós.

Ron rápidamente le platico a Hermione, la chica hizo una mueca de desapruebo pero realmente no se opuso demasiado, Harry por su parte se moría de ganas de contarle a Ginny pero la chica parecía que cada vez se alejaba mas de los lugares donde podrían coincidir, así que Harry tuvo que quedarse con la noticia para el solo, también pensó que tal vez si los exentaran, Ginny se alegraría de no tener que compartir esa clase con él, y aunque esa idea le dolió, también la consideró oportuna, pues necesitaba aclarar su mente con respecto a eso.

--¿Hermione?   
--Dime Ron - preguntó ella mientras terminaba de escribir una carta.  
--Con respecto a Navidad, Harry y yo estábamos diciendo que quizás la pasemos aquí en el colegio - Hermione dejo de escribir para mirarlo.  
--Pero, yo creí que nos veríamos en la Madriguera para año nuevo.  
--si, pero, podrías mejor venirte para acá, ¿No?  
--Bueno, supongo que mis padres se quedaran más tranquilos en ese caso...pero, ¿Por que decidieron quedarse aquí? - les pregunto, Harry hizo una mueca obvia - cierto…aunque yo creo que esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para que tu y Ginny…  
--Nos veremos después – Harry se levantó con intención de no escuchar lo que Hermione tenia que decir, la chica solo exhalo viéndolo alejarse.  
--Entonces ¿Si te vienes para acá?

Ron estaba sentado a un lado con su codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza recargada en su mano mientras con la derecha acariciaba el cabello de Hermione y la veía escribir su carta.

--Justamente le escribo una carta a mis padres, aprovechare para decirles el cambio de planes - contesto ella sonriente.  
--Y… ¿No has recibido carta de Vicky? - pregunto Ron con tono de casualidad.  
--De hecho, si - Ron abrió los ojos – y te manda saludar por cierto - Ron cambió su expresión frunciendo el ceño.  
--¿De verdad? - pregunto, Hermione asintió – Ya decía yo, con razón siempre he creído que es muy agradable.  
--Ja ja - Hermione se soltó riendo, Ron también sonrió - ¡En verdad te amo! - ella lo tomo del rostro dándole un beso tronado, Ron dejo de reírse para quedarse serio, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y luego sonrió, Ron no dijo nada – Amm ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto ella.  
--¡No! no, no, todo esta… muy bien - dijo el visiblemente sorprendido - Emm ¡Vaya, es tarde!, no me habia dado cuenta de la hora - dijo mirando su reloj - tengo sueño, ¿tu no?  
--Un poco, pero quiero terminar mi carta para enviarla mañana temprano - Hermione lo miraba poco confundida.  
--Ohh si, bueno, buenas noches, que descanses - Ron un poco torpe le dio un beso en la frente.  
--¿No te quedaras a acompañarme? ya casi termino.  
--Voy a ver como esta Harry, ya sabes, anda un poco loco con todo y…bueno, hasta mañana - Ron se dio la media vuelta, tropezó un poco con el escalón y después subió corriendo.  
--Ay no, ¿Habré hecho mal…? - se dijo Hermione pensativa por un rato, retomo su escritura para acabar e irse a la cama.

--¿Y a ti que te pasa? - pregunto Harry a Ron viéndolo llegar al dormitorio con la mirada perdida.  
--¿Uuh? oh no, estoy bien - dijo el chico dejándose caer en su cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza - Harry, ¿Tu amas a Ginny?  
--¿Por que me preguntas eso ahora Ron? – Harry pregunto un tanto molesto.  
--No, olvídalo.  
--¿No me digas que peleaste con Hermione?  
--No, todo esta bien.  
--Bien, entonces buenas noches Ron.

Harry se acostó, no recibió respuesta de su amigo quien se habia quedado en la misma posición con la mirada al dosel por largo rato como si se encontrara vagando por sus pensamientos mas profundos, Harry por su parte, antes de cerrar los ojos, no tenía duda de lo que Ron le habia preguntado, pero si tenía tristeza de responderle que amaba a Ginny cuando justo en ese momento, la sentía mas lejos que nunca.


	26. Con el Apoyo de La Orden

**CAPITULO 26**

**  
****Con el Apoyo de la Orden**

--¿Has visto a Ron?

Hermione se sentaba junto a Harry en la clase de pociones, la primera ese día después del desayuno, Ron no habia llegado y la chica no lo habia visto en el Gran comedor tampoco.

--Creí que ya estaría aquí - comento Harry volteando hacia los lados.  
--Cometí un error - Hermione dejo su libro en la mesa mientras acomodaba su caldero encima del mortero.  
--¿Un error?

Harry la miro confundida, Hermione con la mirada un poco melancólica asintió, Harry le hizo una mueca para que le contara.

--Le dije a Ron...le dije que yo… - Harry la miraba y ella acercándose un poco al oído de su amigo le contó - Le dije que lo amaba.

Hermione se enderezo para ver la reacción de Harry que tenia la mirada fija y la comisura de los labios le temblaba un poco, luego sin aguantar mas soltó una carcajada, Hermione torció los ojos exasperada y se volvió a su caldero.

--Debí suponerlo, ¡No debí decírtelo!  
--No me estoy burlando, es solo que de repente imagine la expresión de Ron al haberlo escuchado, y… ¿Que dijo? - pregunto su amigo mas calmado.  
--Nada, no dijo nada, ni si quiera un…yo también - dijo la chica y volviéndose a Harry otra vez con la mirada un poco desesperada le pregunto - ¿¡Y si el no siente lo mismo!?, digo, se que le gusto y que me quiere pero... Tal vez amor es… demasiado para él y yo ya abrí la boca y ahora seguramente tendremos problemas y…  
--Hermione te estas portando histérica – Harry hablo directamente, la chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos - Tranquilízate, habla con él, ¿No me decías tu que hablando las cosas de frente era mejor?  
--Creo que si…bueno, y hablando de eso, ¿Tu cuando lo vas a hacer?  
--Ya me decidí - dijo Harry, Hermione se sonrió un poco sorprendida - No voy a regresar con Ginny - dijo y el semblante de su amiga paso de la esperanza al asombro total.  
--¿¡Que estas diciendo!? Harry…No…  
--Ya lo decidí Hermione, por favor, no quiero hablar mas de eso.  
--Pero ¿¡Por que!? ¡Dame una buena razón y dejare el tema!  
--Porque la amo  
--¿Qué?… ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¡Esa es la incongruencia más grande que he escuchado!

Hermione subía la voz como cuando peleaba con Ron sin darse cuenta, algunos de los estudiantes la miraban, Harry le dio una mirada para que se calmara, ella comprendió

--Explícame - dijo mas tranquila.  
--Yo no puedo hacerla feliz, ya comprendí eso, no puedo estar con ella el tiempo que se necesita, no quiero que ella sufra si algo pasa, y quiero mantenerla a salvo de esto, ahora no me preguntes mas Hermione, tal vez será difícil para Ginny en un principio pero nos dejaremos de ver y con el tiempo se olvidara de mi.  
--Harry hablas como si no hubiera futuro, como si V-oldemort no fuera a ser derrotado, ¡Una vez que termine todo esto vas a ser libre!  
--No hay garantía Hermione, yo luchare hasta el final, pero nadie ha dicho que obtendremos la victoria.  
--Me asustas – la chica tenia los ojos un poco húmedos - Hemos sobrepasado muchas cosas, no podemos, ¡No puedes tu pensar en una derrota, no Harry!  
--Solo estoy viendo la realidad, el tiempo avanza y me siento cada vez mas perdido, no hemos conseguido gran cosa con lo del poder, Snape esta pisándonos los talones y si alguien se entera que tengo los Horrocruxes, estoy seguro que Voldemort no tendrá piedad...ha matado a magos mas poderosos que yo, yo…yo solo soy un chico

Por el rostro de Hermione comenzaban a rodar las lagrimas, nunca se habia sentido desmotivada de esa manera, Harry quien siempre habia sido determinante en su decisión de acabar con Lord Voldemort se estaba mostrando inseguro, realmente sin ganas para seguir.

--¡Hey! - Ron habia llegado de repente al aula, Hermione se giro echándole los brazos al cuello - ¿Que sucede? - Harry solo le negó con la cabeza mientras Hermione se calmaba un poco.  
--Lo siento Ron, nada…ya estoy bien - dijo mientras se quitaba el rastro de las lagrimas de la cara.

El profesor Slughorn empezaba la clase dándoles instrucciones de que prendieran el caldero con 2 tazas de agua, cortaran unas raíces de valeriana y otras de Ginseng, Ron se quedo pensando que quizá Hermione lloraba por lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior pero, como la clase ya habia comenzado no pudo averiguar mas.

--¿Por que no fuiste a desayunar? - pregunto Hermione en voz baja mientras Slughorn se paseaba por las otras mesas.  
--No tenía hambre.

Hermione frunció el ceño intuyendo una mentira, no era momento de preguntarle si le habia molestado lo que le habia dicho, así que decidió esperar a que tuvieran un tiempo libre

--¿Podrías pasarme el cuchillo?

Ron tomó el cuchillo que Hermione le daba, comenzó a cortar su raíz de Ginseng sin dejar de ver a la joven que mantenía la mirada baja y seguía con cuidado las instrucciones para elaborar la poción

--¡¡¡Maldición!!!

Ron grito tan fuerte que Slughorn soltó una botellita de cristal que traía en la mano, todos se quedaron expectantes, Hermione volteo y horrorizada vio como borbotones de sangre salían de una de las manos del muchacho.

--¡¡Déjenme pasar!!

Slughorn llego hasta ellos, Ron estaba pálido como la cera y se sujetaba con la otra mano la herida, Hermione con un poco de torpeza tomo un pedazo de tela y se lo amarro

--Necesitara ir a la enfermería - dijo Slughorn.  
--¡Yo lo acompaño! - se apresuro a decir Harry.  
--¡Yo…También! - dijo Hermione.  
--Con uno que vaya es suficiente señorita Granger, no es una herida grande solo profunda, su amigo estará bien - la detuvo Slughorn.  
--Ve tú - le dijo Harry.

Hermione negó, Ron que tenia el semblante inexpresivo no dijo nada pues por un momento creía que las piernas no lo iban a sostener, Harry lo tomo del brazo y salieron directo a la enfermería.

--Ayy Ro-Ro, ojala este bien, por estar viendo a la tonta esa…

Lavender cuchicheaba con Parvati unas mesas más atrás, Hermione se sentó en el banquillo y empezó a vaciar los ingredientes al caldero, sin hablar con nadie mas esperando que la clase terminara pronto.

--No es gran cosa, no llego a cortar nada serio, pero seguramente la cantidad de sangre fue alarmante.

La señora Pomfrey terminaba de colocarle una venda a Ron en la mano, el muchacho recuperaba el color del rostro.

--Deben ser muy cuidadosos cuando manejen objetos cortantes, un cuchillo corta raíces es muy filoso, puede rebanar los tallos mas duros, penetra la carne como una hogaza de pan de genjibre.

La enfermera seguía dando su explicación mientras Harry y Ron solo se echaban una mirada

--Listo... Sanara en unas horas, tomate este extracto cada 20 minutos, evitara una infección.  
--¿Puedo pasar? – Hermione llamaba y se asomaba por la puerta de la sala.  
--Hermione, estábamos a punto de salir - se levanto Harry.  
--La clase termino, les traje sus cosas.

La chica se acerco entregándole a Harry su libro y parándose a un lado de Ron quien estaba sentado sobre la cama

--¿Todo bien? – Ella pregunto, el chico asintió, Hermione sonrió y se inclino para darle un corto beso - Yo llevare tu libro.  
--No, esta bien, yo puedo - Ron tomo sus cosas con su mano sana y salieron los tres de la enfermería.  
--Debes tener mas cuidado, suerte que no te rebanaste un dedo o algo así.  
--Si, estaba un poco distraído, pero sanara pronto

Los chicos llegaron a la sala común, tenían la siguiente hora libre antes de su siguiente clase.

--Iré a dejar esto, ¿Me llevo el tuyo?

Pregunto Harry a Ron señalándole el libro, el chico asintió dándoselo, Ron se sentó en el sillón y le extendió la mano a Hermione, ella le hizo compañía recostandose un poco sobre su hombro, se quedaron un rato en silencio, Ron quería sacar a la luz el tema del te amo, pero Hermione no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pues sentía que Ron quizás no estaba listo para eso y no lo quería presionar, voltearon a verse y se sonrieron, Hermione se enderezo un poco sin dejar de verlo y Ron comprendió lo que quería, inclino su cabeza y la beso, fue un beso lento que se prolongo por un tiempo olvidándose por completo del lugar y la gente.

--Hermione..yo… - Ron habia dejado de besarla y la miraba a los ojos, la chica no quiso ni moverse para no estropear nada de lo que el tenia que decir, solo le sonrió un poco invitándolo a que continuara - Yo…  
--¡Ahí estas! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!, ohh… Hola Hermione.

Ginny habia llegado un poco ruborizada como si hubiera caminado por largo rato en las afueras, Hermione solo simulo una sonrisa sabiendo que ahí iba la oportunidad de escuchar a Ron decir lo que tanto esperaba.

--¡Ginny! - la miró Ron - E-esque, me corte la mano y estaba en la enfermería y...  
--Necesito que hablemos - dijo ella.  
--Y estoy bien…gracias por preguntar - le dijo el levantándose - ¿Nos vemos luego? - dijo a Hermione, ella solo asintió.

Ron se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso, siguió a Ginny sin dejar de voltear por momentos hacia Hermione, tanto que en un descuido ya casi tropezaba con una armadura que estaba cerca del retrato de la salida.

--¡Haces que me pierda el desayuno y después ni siquiera eres capaz de ser tu el que me busque! - le reclamaba su hermanita una vez que se encontraban ya en el pasillo.  
--¡Ya te dije lo que me paso!... ¡Hey, desde que terminaste con Harry andas con un humorcito!

Ginny le hecho una mirada asesina y Ron mejor se quedo callado.

--Lo siento, bien ¿Que paso?  
--les mande la lechuza a Fred y a George encargándoles lo que pediste, pero lo enviaran hasta el sábado.  
--¡No! es mucho tiempo Ginny, además, el próximo viernes es el ultimo día de clases…  
--No va a estar listo para antes Ron… ¿¡Por que no solo se lo dices y ya!? - espeto la chica.  
--Porquequieroqueseaalgospecial - las palabras salieron a fuerza de los labios de Ron.  
--¿¡Que!? ¡Habla claro!  
--Porque…quiero que sea especial - dijo avergonzado pero con mas claridad.

Ginny torció los ojos con un dejo de fastidio, en otra ocasión ella estaría celebrando esos indicios de romanticismo en su hermano, pero con su situación, al igual que Harry, estar cerca de parejitas le revolvían el estomago.

--Entonces tendrás que hacerlo después de navidad, o decírselo ya.  
--No, creo que…puedo esperar, además, pasare navidad aquí, tendré tiempo.  
--¿Aquí en Hogwarts? ¿Por que? – El semblante de Ginny había cambiado intuyendo algo que temía.  
--Emm porque...me quedare acompañando a Harry…  
--Ohh…así que… ¿No ira a la Madriguera entonces? - Ron negó- ¡Bien! si, era de esperarse…es un alivio porque me estaba preguntando como tendríamos que hacerle para convivir esos días... bueno, ya te dije lo que tenia que decirte, debo irme, adiós.

Ginny se dio la media vuelta alejándose con rapidez.

--¡Ginny! - Ron le grito - ¡Ginny!

La chica se detuvo sin girarse, Ron la alcanzo, tomándola del hombro la volteo y vio el rostro de su hermana menor triste y con lagrimas, tal vez conservaba la esperanza de que con Harry cerca para las fiestas, todo se arreglaría.

--De verdad lo siento -- le dijo él, Ginny lo abrazo llorando y Ron un poco incomodo pero con cariño la sujeto.  
--Se que Harry es bueno, no te pelees con él, no le reclames nada, se que esto se me pasara.

Ron solo le asintió, Ginny se limpio las lágrimas y se alejo no sin antes darle un cálido beso en la mejilla a su hermano, el chico se regreso a la sala común, encontró a su amigo y a Hermione conversando, se dejo caer en el sillón sin decir nada.

Un día en que los chicos salían de la clase de Encantamientos, a Harry le llego por parte de Luna un citatorio, era de la profesora McGonagall, le pedía que fuera su despacho.

--¡Quizá sea algo del curso de Adivinación! - comento Ron con animo.  
--Tal vez, pero solo me cita a mi - respondió Harry examinando el citatorio, Ron se alzo de hombros.  
--Yo tengo clase de Arimancia, pero solo será entregar un ensayo, no creo tardar mucho… ¿Me acompañas y después esperamos a Harry para irnos al gran comedor?

Hermione hablaba con Ron, él titubeo un poco, sabia que estando solos no podría escabullirse del tema y Hermione por el contrario quería que estuvieran solos para hacerlo hablar y ver que era lo que Ron pensaba al respecto, pues por lo que demostraba, para ella significaba que el no estaba seguro.

--S-si, claro, vamos.

Los tres tomaron sus respectivos caminos, Harry se dirigió lo antes posible a la dirección, sentía curiosidad por lo que McGonagall le tuviera que decir.

--¡Gragea de cerilla!

La gárgola se movió, Potter llego hasta la oficina de la directora, al entrar se sorprendió de encontrar varios rostros conocidos, le extraño verlos ahí pero supo que dirección tomaría la conversación

--Pasa Harry - McGonagall se acerco a el - necesitamos hablar.  
--¿Que sucede?...pasa algo malo, ¿No es cierto?

Harry miro con detenimiento a los magos que ahí se encontraban, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackelbot y el Sr. Weasley.

--Harry, te cite porque como bien te dije le comente a los miembros de la Orden sobre la visita que Snape hizo al Colegio, entendemos tu preocupación.  
--¿Han sabido algo mas de el?... ¿Se ha atrevido a regresar?...que digo, ¡Por supuesto que ha vuelto!, ¡Sabe que estoy aquí!, ¡Seguramente Voldemort le ha pedido que me vigile!  
--Si, es lo mas probable - intervino Lupin - Harry ahora mas que nunca debes permanecer en Hogwarts, no debes salir del Colegio bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
--Sabemos que tenias planeado pasar la navidad con nosotros Harry, pero me temo que eso sería…Arriesgado - intervino el Sr. Weasley.  
--Si, ya lo habia pensado y habia decidido quedarme en el Colegio, Ron quiere quedarse también - dijo el chico, el Sr. Weasley se sorprendió un poco pero luego asintió.  
--Harry antes que nada queremos que te quede muy claro que estamos de tu lado, no lo olvides - le afirmo Moody.  
--Lo se, no tengo duda de eso - dijo el chico un tanto confundido mirándolos a todos - Hay algo que… - nervioso sin saber si hacia lo correcto, trataba de encontrar la manera de confesarles algo – No se si…  
--¿Que sucede Harry? Tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – le animo el Sr. Weasley palmeándole el hombro.  
--El Profesor Dumbledore y yo…El, descubrió algo antes de que Snape lo matara... ese día en que murió… yo estaba con el porque..

Harry no sabia si revelar el asunto de los Horrocruxes, pero la Orden era el único grupo lo bastante involucrado en todo y eran los que le podían ayudar, quizá ellos tendrían la respuesta que tanto buscaba y aunque era arriesgado que varias personas lo supieran, verdaderamente confiaba en ellos.

--Puedes decirlo Harry

Todos voltearon al retrato del anciano profesor que con sus lentes de media luna y la cabeza un poco inclinada los observaba como un miembro mas de aquel grupo - Si hay magos autorizados para saberlo son justamente ellos.  
--Profesor Dumbledore - Harry se acerco al retrato y bajando la voz dijo - Lo he conseguido, el guardapelo y no solo ese…  
--Sabia que lo harías Harry, yo no puedo ayudarte ya, pero mira a tu alrededor… Grandes Magos están de tu lado, preguntando encontraras las respuestas.

Harry asintió mas confiado y se volvió a la Orden quienes aún lo miraban atentos.

--Voldemort dividió su alma, su intención era conservar esos pedazos en lugares extremadamente seguros y así lograr la inmortalidad una vez que regresara al poder y acabara con todos los que se opusieran a él... El Profesor Dumbledore lo descubrió y logro identificar algunos de esos objetos en los que Voldemort guardo las partes de su alma, uno de ellos era el diario que en segundo año ocasiono que la cámara de los secretos fuera abierta y los nacidos de muggles estuvieran en riesgo, yo destruí ese Diario sin saber lo que era hasta años después. La noche que el profesor Dumbledore murió, él y yo acabábamos de regresar de localizar otro de estos objetos.  
--Horrocruxes - dijo Moody ante la mirada de todos, Harry asintió - ¿Como descubrió Dumbledore las intenciones de Voldemort para crear Horrocruxes? - pregunto el ex-Auror.  
--Es una historia larga, no creo que sea importante contarla, lo importante es que Voldemort logro crearlos, pero con lo que paso, el profesor Dumbledore ya no pudo averiguar que otras piezas son los otros Horrocruxes.  
--¿Entonces quieres decir que son mas de uno?, ¿Por lo que comentas que esa noche Dumbledore y tu regresaban de localizar otro mas? – pregunto Lupin.  
--Si, al parecer son siete.  
--¡Siete! por las barbas de Merlín - El Sr. Weasley se habia sentado en una silla con el rostro asombrado.  
--De esos siete dos han sido destruidos ya, y otros dos... están en mi poder.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo como si tuvieran un ser extraño enfrente, en completo asombro y sin decir nada, Lupin se acerco a Harry despacio y lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo fijamente.

--Harry, ¿Estas diciendo que tienes dos partes del alma de Voldemort en tu poder? - el chico asintió - ¿Dónde?  
--Los tengo escondidos…en mi dormitorio  
--¿¡En tu dormitorio!?...¿¡Por que no los has destruido!? - pregunto Lupin en tono desesperado.  
--¡No es tan fácil! - intervino Moody - Es magia muy avanzada Remus...magia de la mas oscura.  
--He estado tratando todo este tiempo de descifrar como destruirlos, pero no lo he conseguido, el Profesor Slughorn no lo sabe.  
--¿Slughorn sabe de la existencia de los Horrocruxes? - pregunto McGonagall con preocupación.  
--Si, porqué el fue quien le dijo a Voldemort lo que eran y para que servían - dijo Harry.  
--¿Que dices Harry? - pregunto Lupin.  
--No pero...eso fue hace muchos años, cuando Ryddle aun era estudiante de Hogwarts, convenció a Slughorn de que le contara sobre ellos, Slughorn se rehusaba, pero lo hizo, cuando supo que Ryddle tenia intención de crear no uno, sino varios, Slughorn se culpo y se avergonzó de haber abierto la boca…por eso permaneció tanto tiempo alejado.  
--¿Y como te has enterado de todo esto? - pregunto el Sr. Weasley.  
--Por el profesor Dumbledore, el me mostró todo en el pensadero...El y yo íbamos a recuperar todos los Horrocruxes para destruirlos, pero ahora lo tengo que hacer yo solo y no se como - dijo el chico con la mirada melancolica - De no haber sido por ese maldito de Snape...es un traidor, una basura… - Harry se llenaba de coraje y de odio con tal solo pensar en él.  
--Cálmate Harry…Severus es aparte de esto – dijo Mcgonagall.  
--¿Que dice? ¡Es el es mas involucrado en esto! ¡Si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo Dumbledore seguiría con vida! ¡El final de Voldemort estaría mas cerca porque Dumbledore...  
--¡Dumbledore no era quien debía acabar con Voldemort Harry...eres tu!, ¡Tu eres a quien Voldemort quiere! ...Dumbledore no era mas que una protección para ti, al igual que nosotros

Harry respiraba con agitación ante la aseveración que Lupina le hacia y ante la calma de los presentes.

--¿Por que siento como si lo estuvieran justificando? ¡¡Es un asesino!!  
--Harry escúchame - le dijo Moody - Debes olvidarte de Snape por ahora, lo mas importante para ti deben ser esos Horrocruxes, por ningún motivo los descuides, tienen que ser destruidos.  
--¿¡¡Como!!?... ¡Alguien dígame como porque no lo se! ¿No creen que los hubiera destruido en cuanto los encontré? ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No mientras no descubra el poder para hacerlo!  
--¿Que poder? - pregunto el Sr. Weasley.  
--Debo tener un poder especial para acabar con ese tipo de Magia, Slughorn me lo dijo.  
--tu tienes ese poder, eres un mago Harry, ese tipo de magia, es oscura, y en medio de la oscuridad lo único que triunfa es la luz

Tonks que habia estado callada durante toda la reunión, finalmente hablo.

--No hay mayor poder que la transparencia del alma - dijo sonriendo la bruja que ahora en lugar de cabellos fiuscha, traía la mitad morada y la otra mitad verde.  
--¿Quieren decir que….solo por ser bueno, puedo vencerlo?  
--No Harry, obviamente no, pero es una gran ayuda, porque no solo eres bueno, sino que estas rodeado de personas que también lo son y no solo eso, que te apoyan y te quieren…Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que lo escuchas - intervino el Sr. Weasley.  
--Estaremos contigo Harry - Tonks sonreía asintiéndole – ¡Solo tienes que llamar! ¡Solo eso!

Harry no entendía del todo como parecía que todos sabían la respuesta menos é, ¿De que servia ser bueno? si eso por si solo no lo iba a ayudar a acabar con Voldemort.

--Creo que está de sobra decirles que lo de los Horrocruxes no hay que comentarlo – al fin les dijo.  
--¡Nos tomas por principiantes muchacho! - rezongo Moody, Harry sonrió un poco - no te preocupes, no saldrá de boca de ninguno de los que están aquí.  
--Ahora con respecto a Snape…  
--Eso déjalo en nuestras manos - intervino Lupin palmeándole el hombro, Harry ya no replico mas.  
--Harry antes de que te vayas, dile al Sr. Weasley que mañana el Profesor Twycross los examinara a ti y a él.  
--¿¡De verdad!? Gracias profesora, ¿Puedo irme ya?  
--Puedes irte - dijo la directora.

Harry salio del despacho en parte confortado pero aun confundido, se dirigió lo antes posible al gran comedor para la hora de la comida, quería contarles a Ron y a Hermione lo que habia pasado.

--Vaticino puros Extraordinarios en los EXTASIS

Ron decía a Hermione al verla sonriente después de que al entregar su ensayo de Arimancia la habían felicitado por la calidad del trabajo.

--Eso espero, aunque… creo que ya no es tan importante ahora.  
--¿Que dices? ¿Me dirás que te conformaras con un simple Supera las expectativas? - dijo el sonriendo.  
--No se, no suena tal mal.  
--¿Y ese cambio? - pregunto Ron asombrado.  
--Soy diferente ahora, creo que...antes de que estuviéramos juntos solo tenia… ¡Libros y deberes!..  
--Nos tenias a Harry y a mi, y…muchos problemas - termino Ron diciendo, Hermione sonrió.  
--Tal vez, pero no era tan feliz como lo soy ahora - ella se habia quedado mirándolo.  
--Eemm si…si, yo también - dijo el un tanto nervioso - Hermione sobre el otro día…  
--Esta bien, quizás me precipite un poco...lo entiendo Ronald, de verdad.

Hermione lo dijo con tranquilidad aunque lo que mas deseaba, era oír esas palabras de boca de Ron, él quería soltarlo ahí mismo pero también quería esperar, del esfuerzo por no hacerlo su rostro se puso colorado así que si no hacia algo pronto su boca lo iba a traicionar.

--¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Hermione.  
--¿Hace calor no? - Hermione miro a los lados, una intensa nevada caía en los terrenos del Colegio.  
--Mmm yo mas bien tengo frío.

Ron la sujeto abrazándola enredando su bufanda a rayas rojas y doradas en el cuello de Hermione.

--¿Como sigue tu mano?  
--¡Mucho mejor ya!  
--Que bueno, oye y ¿De que te quería hablar Ginny el otro día?  
--Cosas…de Harry, ya sabes…  
--Ohh pobre Ginny...y ahora que Harry está más necio que nunca.  
--¿De que hablas?  
--¿No te lo ha dicho eh?... no piensa regresar con ella, ya lo decidió.  
--¿Que?... ¿El te dijo eso? - Ron de pronto recordó el rostro lloroso de Ginny.  
--Si...es ridículo…estoy preocupada Ron, Harry se esta dando por vencido, no se que pueda pasar.  
--No debemos dejarlo, es nuestro deber seguirlo apoyando, esto tiene que terminar.  
--Tienes razón, si el quiere rendirse para eso estamos nosotros, para no dejarlo...nadie podrá vivir en paz hasta que esto termine, y se que va a terminar bien.

Ron asintió sonriente, Hermione miro con detalle esa sonrisa que tenia muy grabada en su memoria luego lo abrazo fuerte.

--Tiene que terminar bien - repitió apoyada en el hombro de el con el rostro preocupado recordando los sueños de Harry.  
--Estoy confiado - dijo él mirándola.

Hermione le dio muchos besos cortos en los labios queriéndole transmitir todo lo que ella sentía para luego abrazarlo con fuerza de nuevo, Ron se asombro un poco por esa actitud pero no pregunto nada, solo se limito a rodearla con sus largos brazos firmemente y disfrutar del calor que Hermione le daba en esa tarde fría de invierno.

En el Gran Comedor, Harry estaba sentado sirviéndose su comida acompañado por Neville cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron.

--¿Hey como te fue? - pregunto Ron sentándose.  
--Bien., después les cuento, cuando estemos solos, ¡Oh! en parte si era para lo de Aparición Ron, me dijo McGonagall que Twycross nos examinara mañana.  
--¿¡De verdad?! ¡Es genial!

Ron respondió sin perder oportunidad de servirse un plato de papas en rodajas y costillas de cerdo, Harry asintió pero en ese momento alcanzo a ver a Ginny de lejos sentada con los del equipo de Quidditch, Ron lo noto.

--Ya sabe que no pasaras navidad en la Madriguera - dijo su amigo, Harry dio un suspiro - y…ya me entere que no piensas volver con ella.  
--¿Ah si?...las noticias vuelan rápido, lo habia olvidado - dijo mirando a Hermione quien se hizo la disimulada.  
--Mira Harry, tu eres mi mejor amigo y no voy a reclamarte nada porque entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero Ginny es mi hermana y no me gusta verla así, no lo merece.  
--Lo se Ron, por eso mismo me estoy alejando de ella, porque juntos le hago mas daño aunque les cueste a todos entenderlo.  
--Pero entonces siquiera dale la esperanza de que un día regresaras.  
--¡Eso ni yo lo se Ron!, ¿Por que hacerla ilusionarse con algo que quizá no suceda?  
--Harry no empieces con eso otra vez, vamos a salir de esto, ¡Todo va a estar bien! ¿Por que eres tan necio? - intervino Hermione.  
--¿Necio?... ¿Ahora soy necio porque soy el único que ve las cosas con claridad aquí?... ¿Ustedes creen que todo será como pan comido verdad?...Claro, como no son los responsables de acabar con Voldemort.  
--Baja la voz Harry, esto no debemos hablarlo aquí - dijo Hermione.

Tan pronto terminaron de comer, sin decir una palabra mas, los chicos se alejaron de ahí para poder hablar.

Harry les contó lo que habia sucedido en su reunión con McGonagall.

--¿Mi papá vino? - pregunto Ron asombrado, Harry asintió  
--Entonces, ¿Dices que no les importo lo de Snape? - pregunto Hermione intrigada.  
--No que no les haya importado, me dijeron que ellos se encargarían de eso, que yo solo debía ocuparme de los Horrocruxes, pero los hubieran visto, de lo mas tranquilos, todos, por eso pienso que dan por sentado que todo saldrá bien cuando yo siento que no es así, ¡No es tan fácil!  
--Repíteme lo que te dijeron del poder.  
--No hay tal poder Hermione, la practica que hacíamos era inútil, eso es para otra cosa - dijo Harry mirando como unos estudiantes de segundo corrían por el pasillo estallados en carcajadas.  
--No eso, lo que te dijo Tonks.  
--Dijo que para vencer un poder oscuro se necesitaba luz, o algo así, que no habia mas luz que la transparencia del alma.  
--Bueno eso no es tan complicado, obviamente el alma de voldemort es oscura por consiguiente la tuya es lo contrario.  
--En medio de la oscuridad lo único que triunfa es la luz, eso fue lo que dijo - afirmó Harry.  
--¿Lo ves? por eso es que están tan confiados Harry, no hay manera de que Voldemort no muera, a menos de que falles en destruir los Horrocruxes.  
--Hermione, creo que andar con Ron ha afectado tu capacidad - dijo el chico.  
--¡Hey! - dijo Ron dándole un golpecillo en la cabeza, Hermione sonrió negando.  
--No Harry, creo que estoy empezando a entender - dijo la chica - vayamos a la biblioteca, ahí podremos hablar mejor.

Los tres emprendieron la marcha, el pasillo estaba vacío, era extraño pues siempre habia estudiantes entrando y saliendo del lugar, sobre todo ahora que los exámenes para salir de vacaciones estaban próximos.

--Está cerrado - dijo Hermione girando el cerrojo de la gran puerta ¿¡Sra. Pince!? - Hermione comenzó a tocar.  
--La biblioteca estará cerrada por unas horas - Argus Filch el conserje del colegio acompañado de la Sra. Norris su gata inseparable habia llegado hasta ellos.  
--¿Por qué?, la cerraron hace unos días por inventario pero, yo vine hoy en la mañana y ya estaba todo bien.  
--Yo solo se que no deben pasar, ordenes de la directora…vuelvan después

Filch se quedó ahí hasta que los vio alejarse, Hermione caminaba con la cabeza agachada y pensativa.

--De la que me salve, seguramente si la señora Pince me hubiera reportado con McGonagall por haber levantado la voz el otro día, ahora estaría ahí encerrado desempolvando libros - dijo Ron aliviado.  
--Esto es muy extraño - dijo Hermione.  
--Si, libros mas viejos que Merlín y quieren que luzcan como nuevos - completó Ron con una risilla.  
--¡No Ron! nunca se habia visto que cerraran la biblioteca para inventarios ni nada de eso, ¿Por que McGonagall daría esa orden? - pregunto la chica.  
--Hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar Hermione, quizá Ron tenga razón y estén dándole mantenimiento a los libros.

Hermione arqueo las cejas no muy convencida y ya sin decir mas se fueron directo a la sala común.

--Bueno, nos ibas a decir que era lo que empezabas a comprender - dijo Harry sentándose, Ron se sentó en el suelo y Hermione en el sillón.  
--No puedes destruir los Horrocruxes - Harry se le quedo viendo esperando algo mas.  
--¿Y?  
--Solo eso - dijo ella - Has intentado hacerlo con cuanto hechizo se te ha ocurrido y no ha sido posible, Slughorn nos hablo de un poder y resulto que no era el que nosotros creíamos, por ahora no hay manera  
--Si…ahora, eso realmente me hace sentir animado - dijo el chico rascándose el pelo dejándolo mas despeinado de lo normal.  
--No estoy diciendo que no haya forma, lo que estoy diciendo es, que para poderlos destruir, pienso que debes juntarlos todos, formar uno solo de nuevo.  
--Pero entonces ¿Como Dumbledore pudo destruir el anillo?, ¿Como pude destruir el diario?  
--Harry tu mismo dijiste que el diario no estaba protegido, era quizás el Horrocruxe que a Voldemort menos interesaba, en cuanto al anillo, Dumbledore era uno de los magos mas poderosos que han existido y aun así, recuerda como tenia la mano, debió aplicar un hechizo extremadamente fuerte para poderlo destruir.  
--Exacto… ¿Entonces como esperas que los destruya todos de un solo intento, si destruirlos de uno en uno es prácticamente imposible? – pregunto Harry con un tono sarcasmo.  
--No Harry, escucha... Destruir solo una parte del alma de Voldemort lo sigue manteniendo con vida, si hemos descubierto que no se pueden destruir tan fácilmente, eso quiere decir que seguramente hay una manera de hacerlo, quizá el mismo Voldemort así lo diseño, por su propia seguridad.  
--Honestamente Hermione… estoy perdido...¿Ron? – Harry miró confundido a su amigo que prestaba atención.  
--Bueno, lo que yo entiendo es que...debes juntar todos los Horrocruxes y solo así se podrán destruir, ¿más fácil? - dijo viendo a Hermione.  
--No mas fácil en sí, pero si menos complicado que hacerlo de uno en uno... tiene lógica para mi – los miró la chica esperanzada.  
--Si, también lo tenía lo del poder y mira, resulto mentira - dijo Harry.  
--No era mentira, solo que no era el poder que buscábamos... lo voy a explicar de nuevo - les dijo.

Harry asintió tratando de escuchar cada palabra que provenía de la boca de su amiga para que no se le escapara ningún detalle.

--A ver, entonces - dijo Harry - nosotros creemos que destruyendo cada Horrocruxe, al final solo quedara el alma contenida en Voldemort, lo matamos, bueno yo lo mato y…se acaba todo, ¿Verdad?  
--Verdad - contestaron Hermione y Ron al unísono.  
--Pero…como no hemos podido destruir los Horrocruxes, según tu podría ser, porque Voldemort los tiene doblemente protegidos y aquel que quiera destruirlos deberá en caso de que descubra cuales son, juntarlos todos, lo cual bien podría tomarle la mitad de la vida, y entonces destruirlos... ¿entendí bien?  
--¡Muy bien! - dijo Hermione sonriente - aunque hay otro pequeño detalle - dijo la chica - Mi teoría supone juntarlos todos, absolutamente todos - Harry se le quedo mirando sabiendo a que se refería  
--Voldemort debe estar presente - dijo él.  
--¿De que otra manera podrías acabar con él? - dijo la chica, Harry se extendió sobre el sillón con la mirada fija al techo - se que suena difícil Harry.  
--¿Tu crees? - dijo volviendo a usar aquél tonillo sarcástico - Ni siquiera sabemos si son siete en realidad.  
--Pues solo faltarían dos, dos han sido destruidos, dos los tenemos en nuestro poder, el otro es Voldemort, ¿Que queda? ¿Nagini? ¿Algo de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw?  
--No creo que sea algo de Gryffindor, la espada esta a salvo, y de Ravenclaw, no se que pueda ser, en cuanto a Nagini, si es una posibilidad grande, pero en donde está Nagini, esta él.  
--¡Exacto! ¡Entonces como quien dice solo nos falta uno! - exclamó Ron.  
--Si, solo suponiendo que Nagini en verdad sea un Horrocruxe.  
--Tendremos que correr el riesgo Harry – puntualizó Hermione.

Harry se habia quedando pensando en la teoría de Hermione, por muy de la nada que hubiera salido, sabia que su amiga era bastante inteligente y no hablaba sin medir consecuencia, habia lógica en el razonamiento que Hermione tenia, sobre todo después de los intentos fallidos por destruir los Horrocruxes.

Se habia terminado día, y a la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron tenían un asunto pendiente que resolver, no se habían molestado en practicar, estaban confiados en que aprobarían sin problema el curso de Aparición.

--¿Nervioso? - pregunto Hermione a Ron unos minutos antes de que el profesor Twycross los llamara.  
--No, soy un experto ¿Lo olvidas? - dijo sonriendo.  
--Entonces no necesitas que te desee buena suerte  
--Con un...beso, será suficiente - dijo él, Hermione se paro de puntillas dándole un beso.  
--¡Buena suerte, lo lograras! - le dijo, Ron sonrió y se fue a donde estaba Harry esperándolo.

--Muy bien chicos, por petición de la profesora McGonagall me ha solicitado de favor que los examine, ¿Están ustedes seguros que pueden lograr la aparición que yo les pida? - pregunto el mago.  
--¡Completamente! - aseguro Ron, Harry le dio una miradilla tratando de contener la risa.  
--Muy bien, en ese caso, primero usted señor Weasley, colóquese por acá - Ron se paro donde se le dijo - Quiero que desaparezca y aparezca del otro lado del aula volteando hacia nosotros, luego desaparecerá de nuevo y aparecerá en la otra esquina volteando de espalda como si mirara por la ventana, ¿Me entendió?  
--Seguro…si - dijo el chico poniéndose nervioso.  
--Cuando guste - señalo Twycross.

Ron tomo aire y dio unos pasos, Hermione trataba de asomarse para vislumbrar algo pero no lo lograba con claridad

--Estamos esperando - dijo el profesor.

Ron tomo aire de nuevo, se concentró lo mas que pudo y en su cabeza pudo escuchar una voz que le decía "lo lograras, te amo, lo lograras, te amo", sin darse cuenta abrió los ojos y frente a el un gran ventanal le proporcionaba un paisaje blanco.

--¡Muy bien señor Weasley! - la voz del profesor Twycross lo hizo girar, Ron sonrió ampliamente.  
--¿Estoy exento?  
--¡Lo esta!, lo hizo a la primera sin ninguna complicación, ¡Lo felicito! ahora solo tiene... - El profesor le iba a firmar y entregar su constancia pero Ron ya se habia ido de ahí.  
--¡Lo logre!, ¡Me hubieras visto…fue perfecto, con determinación, destino y desorientación!

Ron habia levantado a Hermione con un abrazo y le daba vueltas mientras le contaba

--¡Gracias a ti!  
--¿A mi? - Ron asintió sonriente.  
--No puedo esperar a que sean las fiestas - dijo él  
--¿Por qué? ¿Esperas muchos regalos? - dijo ella en broma.  
--No, para que estés aquí.  
--Estoy aquí ahora - dijo ella sonriendo.  
--Lo se - Ron dejo de hablar y la beso quizá como no la habia besado antes.  
--¿Y a Harry? ¿Cómo le fue? - pregunto Hermione.  
--¡¡Oh!!... No se, de la emoción me salí y ya no supe

En ese momento Harry salía del aula, la mirada no era tan entusiasta como la de su amigo.

--Esta bien Harry, aun puedes seguir el curso normal - Hermione trataba de animarlo.  
--¿Que dices? ¡Aún no puedo creer que lo logré! - Harry les enseñaba su certificado de aprobación.  
--¡Genial!..yo no dude en que lo lograrías - dijo Ron con un tonillo.  
--Si, seguro...bueno, por lo menos ya nos libramos de esto.

Sus amigos asintieron, Ron regreso para recoger su certificado, se sentía muy contento, Harry a pesar de todo lo que vivía en esos momentos, habia elevado un poco su ánimo, aunque deseo poder compartir esa pequeña dicha con Ginny.


	27. Sorpresas de Navidad

**CAPITULO 27**

**Sorpresas de Navidad.**

La temporada navideña habia llegado, el frío se acentuaba por minuto y las nevadas vestían de blanco el castillo y sus alrededores adornándolo para las celebraciones. La mayoría de los estudiantes se preparaban para ir a sus casas, aquellos que se quedaría en el castillo aprovechaban para despedirse y dar buenos deseos a sus compañeros, Harry y Ron incluidos, ellos ya lo tenían mas que decidido, pues aunque el chico pelirrojo iba a extrañar el banquete que la Señora Weasley seguramente ya habia planeado, dejar solo a su amigo en una época así, era una idea que no le habia cruzado la mente ni un momento.

--Hoy probablemente te lleguen las cosas, a más tardar mañana.

Ginny con baúl en mano conversaba con Ron sobre lo que éste le había encargado.

--Salúdame a papá y a mamá y dile a los gemelos que gracias, de todas maneras les enviare una lechuza.  
--si…adiós, Feliz Navidad y que se la pasen bien.

Ginny le dio una mirada sobre el hombro, Harry se encontraba unos pasos mas atrás conversando con Neville, Ginny se despidió de Ron y se marcho.

--¡Hey! – Harry se acerco a Ron una vez que Neville se habia alejado.  
--¡A disfrutar las vacaciones! – repuso su amigo sonriendo.  
--Si claro…si a esto le llamas disfrutar – Harry señalo a Ginny que ya iba muy lejos.  
--No te lamentes Harry, tu estas así porque así lo decidiste.  
--Si tienes razón… ¿Y Hermione? ¿Ya se fue? no me despedí de ella.  
--No, aún esta empacando sus cosas, ¿Te das cuenta?, pasare una semana sin verla.  
--Antes pasabas meses y parecía no importarte - contesto su amigo con una sonrisilla.  
--Eso crees tu, la verdad, siempre pensaba en ella, es muy extraño, de pronto paso de ser la insoportable y mandona sabelotodo a...  
--¿Escuche sabelotodo?, ¿A caso te refieres a mi?

Hermione había llegado y se había detenido detrás de los chicos con su baúl en mano, Ron y Harry se giraron de inmediato, la chica los miraba de manera un poco analítica.

--Ammm… no - dijo Ron un tanto colorado.  
--¡No importa! - dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla cambiando su rostro por una sonrisa - Bien, ya estoy lista, supongo que los veré en unos días chicos.  
--Si - Ron respondió agachando la mirada.  
--Les enviaré una lechuza, y…van a tener que esperar hasta que vuelva para recibir su obsequio.  
--Gracias Hermione, disfruta la navidad, salúdame a tus padres.

Harry se acerco a su amiga despidiéndose con un abrazo para después alejarse dejando a los enamorados solos.

--Te voy a extrañar Ron – Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza.  
--Yo también, pero serán solo unos días, me alegra que tus padres te hayan dejado venir antes.  
--Aunque no me hubieran dejado, aquí estaría - dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa junto con una caricia en su rostro.

--También te daré tu obsequio cuando vuelvas – dijo él.  
--No tienes que obsequiarme nada.  
--Creo que te va a gustar.  
--¡Oh!...mmm en ese caso, ¿Alguna pista? - pregunto la chica curiosa, Ron le negó, Hermione lo tomo del rostro dándole un beso tronado - ¿Y ahora? ¿Una pista? - Ron sonrió y le negó.  
--Vas a necesitar muchos de esos para poder sobornarme.  
--Está bien, ya no pregunto, me gustan las sorpresas, ya debo irme.  
--¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? – Hermione habia tratado de alejarse pero Ron aun le sujetaba las manos, la chica sonrió y regresando sus pasos le dio un cálido beso y un adiós - ¡Adiós, escríbeme! – alcanzó a decir él.  
--¡Lo haré!... ¡Sería agradable recibir una carta tuya alguna vez también!

Hermione se alejó sabiendo que Ron no era de los que le escribía, el chico solo se despidió con la mano viéndola partir, perdiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes que esperaban ser recogidos.

--Hola Ro…n - se escucho una voz aguda, el chico giro.  
--Hey…Lavender - Ron comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala común sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica.  
--¿Como estas?  
--¡Estupendo!  
--Me entere que pasaras navidad en el Colegio.  
--¿Te enteraste? ¿O investigaste? – Ron no detenía su paso mientras le hablaba.  
--Siento que estas molesto por algo…  
--¡Tu crees!... ¡Claro que estoy!  
--Pero… creí que habíamos quedado en ser amigos - Ron se detuvo y se giro para mirarla.  
--Tu no eres mi amiga…no después de lo que hiciste, además, nos llamaste perdedores, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?  
--Ay Ro-Ro fue solo...  
--¡¡Deja de llamarme así!! ¡Suena estupido! - Lavender se quedo mirándolo desconcertada.  
--Lo siento, no creí que también eso te molestara de mi.  
--No voy a creer tus historias otra vez Lavender, tu y yo terminamos, ¿Entiendes o necesito darte poción para la memoria?  
--Entonces ¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más?  
--Si no lo necesito, no.  
--¿Por que me tratas así? en todo caso debería ser yo la ofendida, ¡Tu solo me usaste para darle celos a esa!, ¡No creas que no me daba cuenta!  
--¿Y si así fue que? si ya lo sabias entonces ¿Por que no me facilitaste las cosas como la primera vez y me cortaste?  
--Porque yo te quiero – Los ojos de Lavender se habían humedecido y la chica comenzaba a llorar, Ron la miro dando un suspiro.  
--Lo siento Lavender, pero yo…yo estoy con Hermione y solo con ella quiero estar.

Ron volvió a retomar su camino dejándola ahí, Lavender lloro de tristeza.

Ron llego hasta la sala común sintiéndose un poco mal por el asunto que acababa de ocurrir, pero no se arrepentía de nada, sabia exactamente con quien quería estar y porque.

--¡La vas a ver en unos días! - le dijo Harry al mirarle el rostro.  
--Si - dijo su amigo sin contarle lo de Lavender - Bueno, ¿Que haremos?  
--¡Harry!! ¡Ron! - Colin Creevy habia llegado hasta ellos.  
--¿Que sucede Colin? - pregunto Harry.  
--Esto es para ustedes – el muchacho les extendiendo una hoja a cada uno.  
--Amm gracias Colin.

Ron se quedo mirándolo pues Creevy se habia quedado ahí como si esperase que los chicos le contarán lo que esos pedazos de pergamino contenían, luego comprendió y se alejo.

--¿Que será? - pregunto Ron, Harry comenzó a desdoblar su hoja, Ron hizo lo mismo, leyeron y como si hubieran terminado al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver.  
--¿Slughorn hará otra reunión? - pregunto Ron  
--Al parecer, pero… algunos miembros del club ya se han ido - dijo Harry.  
--Tal vez por eso me mando invitación a mí - dijo Ron, los chicos se sonrieron.  
--dice que la reunión es esta noche, ahí averiguaremos – dijo Harry ante el consentimiento de su amigo.

El resto del viernes muy pocos estudiantes se podían ver ir y venir en los pasillos, Harry y Ron mataban el tiempo entre platicas, mayormente relacionadas al tema de los Horrocruxes, por lo que casi sin darse cuenta se llego la hora de la reunión con Slughorn.

Ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras, conforme bajaban por la torre les sorprendió darse cuenta que solo ellos se dirigían hacia allá.

--No ha llegado nadie – comento Harry, Ron toco la puerta.  
--¡¡Ohh pasen, pasen!! - los chicos entraron notando que no habia nadie mas que ellos.  
--Profesor… ¿Nos cito solo a nosotros? - pregunto Harry.  
--Tomen asiento - les dijo, ambos se miraron un poco confundidos pero lo hicieron - ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? – Ambos chicos negaron - Hubiera invitado a la señorita Granger también pero se que ella se fue…no importa, cuéntenme, ¿Ansiosos por las fiestas?  
--Amm profesor, ¿Nos cito para, hablar de las vacaciones? - pregunto Harry, Slughorn dio un suspiro y le negó.  
-- Harry, hay algo que debo decirles.  
--Díganos – respondió el chico con curiosidad.  
--Bueno, como tu sabrás, Dumbledore me pidió regresar al colegio para dar clases, tu conoces mi… pasado, pero sabes también que soy completamente fiel a Dumbledore, incluso ahora, el me ayudo mucho.  
--Al grano profesor, sin ofender - le pidió Harry.  
--Claro, si... amm Harry, tengo razones para creer que…miembros de la Orden están protegiendo a Severus Snape.  
--¡Que!...no, ¿De donde saca eso?

Harry se exaltó un poco y la intriga se fue apoderando de él igual que una infección, el presentía que había algo turbio con respecto a Snape, todas aquellas peticiones de que se olvidara de él de momento, lo hacían dudar y preguntarse si la Orden realmente le era fiel a él pero sobre todo a Dumbledore.

--El otro día escuche hablar al profesor Moody, sin querer por supuesto, yo me dirigía hacia la biblioteca por unos libros para la clase cuando lo encontré hablando con la profesora McGonagall.  
--¿Que decían?, ¿usted los oyó hablar de Snape? ¡Dígame!  
--No claramente...  
--¿¡Entonces no esta seguro!? - Harry buscaba respuestas cada vez mas exaltado.  
--Solo escuche a Alastor decir "Tiene que seguir entrando de esta forma, solo así es seguro" pero luego notaron mi presencia y dejaron de hablar.  
--Pero… ¿Que tiene que ver eso con Snape? - pregunto Ron.  
--Bueno, supe que tú lo habías visto en los terrenos de Hogwarts Harry, ¿De quien más podrían estar hablando?  
--Eso no prueba nada profesor, además, es absurdo que la orden proteja a Snape, ¡El asesino que mato a su fundador!, si es cierto que tal vez la orden ha estado un poco… desentendida en cuanto a eso, quizá tengan razón y es porque hay cosas mas importantes en que estar pendientes, ya después habrá tiempo para Snape – respondió Harry con la mente hecha un barullo.  
--Creí que seria apropiado decírtelo Potter, después de todo como has dicho, es un asesino.  
--Gracias por contarnos, le prometo que estaré al pendiente, pero quiero aclarar una cosa, encuentro muy difícil creer que la Orden haga algo así - dijo el chico, Slughorn asintió.

Los chicos salieron del despacho de Slughorn, Harry le daba vueltas a la platica, al parecer Ron también, pues se mantuvieron en silencio un buen tiempo mientras caminaban.

--¿Tu no lo crees verdad? - pregunto Ron.  
--No, claro que no, estamos hablando de la orden, ¡Moody, Lupin, tus padres!  
--¿Y de quien crees que hablaba Moody con McGonagall?  
--No se, seguramente algo sin importancia, aunque, no niego que me hubiera gustado una reacción diferente cuando les conté lo de Snape.  
--Bueno, como tu dijiste, se están enfocando en otras cosas...Horrocruxes  
--Si…los Horrocruxes - repitió Harry - bien, será mejor que vayamos al dormitorio.  
--Si, pero primero debo ir a la lechucería, te veo allá en un rato – dijo Ron,  
--Si quieres te acompaño.  
--No, estoy bien, no tardare, solo quiero enviarle una carta a mamá.

Harry se extraño un poco, el también sabía que Ron no era muy afecto a estar enviando cartas, mucho menos a escribirlas por la noche, pero asintió sin replicar más, el chico de la cicatriz se dirigió a la sala común mientras que su amigo corrió a la lechuceria.

Al día siguiente se prepararon para la gran cena de Navidad que se hacia para los estudiantes que permanecían en el colegio, Neville habia decidido quedarse al igual que Luna Lovegood. Por ser pocos los estudiantes, a estos se les permitió sentarse en diferentes mesas aunque no correspondieran a las de sus casas, así los cuatro amigos disfrutaron del banquete, Pavo relleno, ensalada de papa y de vegetales frescos, y de postre tarta de mora azul, panecillos de Genjibre con miel y pasteles, además sidral de manzana, jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla para beber, todo delicioso y perfecto para la ocasión.

Una vez terminado el festín y de vuelta a los dormitorios, Harry, Ron y Neville comenzaron a platicar despreocupados por no tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, se quedaron un rato mas charlando al calor del calentador que había en la habitación.

--¡Mi abuela dijo que me mandaría algo que he estado esperando! - comento Longbottom recostado en su cama con su ropa de dormir ya puesta.  
--Oye Neville, ¿Y tu abuela ya se entero que sales con Lunática, perdón, con Luna? - pregunto Ron con una sonrisilla.  
--¡No! no estoy seguro de querer decirle - conteso un tanto temeroso.  
--¿Por que? ¿Aun le temes a tu abuela? - pregunto Harry.  
--No es por mi...es por Luna, yo se que ella puede ser muy extraña a veces, no quiero que mi abuela la vaya hacer sentir mal.  
--No creo que a Luna le interesen las habladurías, no es que tu abuela diga habladurías, es solo que...bueno Luna ya esta acostumbrada a eso, y la verdad no hay chica mas despreocupada que haya conocido - dijo Harry.  
--¿Y tu Ron? ¿Tus papas saben que andas con Hermione? - pregunto Neville.  
--Desde el primer minuto, Ginny se encargo de decirles - contesto el chico - pero creo que ya lo veían venir.  
--Si, como todos los demás - repuso Harry, Ron le tiro una almohada, luego se quedaron en silencio y se miraron sabiendo que a Harry no habia por quien preguntarle.  
--¡Bueno!...creo que es hora de dormir, mañana es navidad - Harry rompiendo el silencio sonrió a sus amigos y se acostó, los otros dos asintieron preparando sus camas.  
--Hasta mañana chicos - dijo Neville Harry le devolvió el saludo, pero Ron ya no contesto solo se dejaron oír unos cuantos ronquidos.

--¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

El chico de la cicatriz abrió los ojos con la vista nublada, se los tallo, busco sus gafas y poniéndoselas pudo distinguir frente a el un suéter color marrón tejido con una H al frente.  
--¿Ron?  
--¡Feliz Navidad! - dijo su amigo sonriente.  
--Feliz Navidad Ron, veo que abriste los regalos por mí.  
--¿Que?, ¡Oh, no! ¡Estos son míos, aquellos son los tuyos! - dijo señalando unos cuantos paquetes.  
--¿Pero el suéter? - pregunto Harry.  
--No lo vas a creer, mamá me lo envió, no es por ti, es por Hermione - dijo el chico riendo al momento que se lo ponía con mucho mas agrado que cuando se ponía los de la R.  
--¡Vaya!… ahora hasta la vas a usar - repuso Harry con un tonillo.  
--¡Abre los tuyos! - Harry comenzó a tomar paquetes.  
--Veamos, este es de Hagrid.

Lo desenvolvió, era una cajilla de madera, Harry la abrió y en su interior contenía un porta varita de piel que se veía hecho a mano.

--¡Hey, esta genial! - dijo Ron acercándose.

Harry abrocho el cintillo a su cintura colocando su varita en el estuche, parecía hecho a la medida, se podía leer "Harry" en la parte inferior.

--Así siempre la traerás - dijo Ron, Harry asintió - ¡Yo también tengo uno de Hagrid! - dijo el chico tomando el obsequio, era otra cajilla igual con un porta varita con "Ron" como inscripción.  
--Esto me recuerda a unas películas muggles - dijo Harry pasando su mano por el costado, Ron rápidamente se puso la de él y se paro frente a Harry.  
--Prepárate para morir forastero - le dijo Ron con la mirada fija.  
--¡Hey! ¿Como supiste? - pregunto Harry riendo.  
--Lo vi en el aparato ese en el Valle de Godric, ¿Lo recuerdas?  
--¿La televisión del hostal?  
--¡Si! dos tipos se apuntaban con una especia de armas, ¿Como se llaman esas cosas?  
--Ehhmm armas - repuso Harry y ambos se rieron.

Los dos amigos siguieron abriendo obsequios, Ron recibió de su hermano Charlie un colguije de un cuerno de Dragón, de Bill y Fleur un mini álbum con fotos de la boda y de su viaje de bodas, de sus padres, además del suéter, le llego una cubierta nueva para el reloj que le habían regalado la navidad anterior, Harry por su parte, además del obsequio de Hagrid, recibió unos cuantos regalos de sus compañeros, de Ron una insignia de capitán de Quidditch conmemorativa aunque hecha de plástico dorado, sin embargo parecía muy real y a Harry le pareció un gran detalle a pesar de que ya no estaban en el equipo, sin embargo hubo algo que Harry noto, no recibió regalo de los Weasley.

--¿No suéter eh? - dijo Ron, Harry negó comprendiendo - Ya sabes como es mamá, acuérdate como se puso cuando con Hermione cuando creyó que ella y tu eran algo mas y que ella habia jugado contigo y con Krum.  
--Si, supongo que, en este caso no iba a ponerse de mi lado, sino del de Ginny - dijo el chico, Ron solo se alzo de hombros.  
--Aun así, mamá te quiere, se nota a leguas.  
--Bueno...y Hermione, ¿No te mando tu regalo?  
--No, dijo que hasta que volviera... hablando de Hermione, Harry …quería hacer esto solo pero, estuve pensando y me he dado cuenta que no soy muy bueno y Ginny quien me estaba ayudando ya no esta..  
--¿De que se trata Ron?  
--Eaaahh…bueno…  
--Espera un momento, ¿Esto de casualidad tiene que ver con Hermione y lo que dijo?  
--¿¡Es que tu lo sabes!?  
--Si, ella me lo dijo.  
--Vaya… si que eres su mejor amigo.  
--El segundo mejor - dijo Harry.  
--¿El segundo?  
--Supongo que tú eres el primero ¿No? - dijo el chico, Ron no lo habia pensado así y la idea le habia gustado, sonrió y asintió - bien, ¿De que se trata?  
--Es, esta, esta…cosa que yo no le he dicho – Ron se habia sonrojado un poco.  
--¿Que la amas?  
--¿Ehh que?  
--¿Que si la amas? de eso estamos hablando ¿No?  
--Si bueno…yo, creo que si.  
--¿Tu crees?  
--Quiero decir, nunca he amado a nadie, ¿Como se sabe?  
--Pues…no se Ron, solo se sabe y ya…quiero decir, ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si amaba a Ginny?  
--Si  
--La amo, ¿Por que? no lo se, quizás solo porque es ella, porque incluso antes de que yo lo notara, ella estaba ahí para mi, porque me entiende y la primera vez que cortamos supo que era por su bien, porque no pude sacarla de mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados aun en los peores momentos, porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza ahora.  
--¡Vaya! - Ron se quedo un poco pasmado al escuchar el razonamiento de su amigo.  
--Creo que cuando amas a alguien, no se sabe Ron, solo se siente - dijo su amigo, Ron asintió quedándose pensativo.  
--Sabes que Harry, creo que después de todo, si puedo hacerlo solo…¡Gracias! - Ron se puso de pie y salio del dormitorio.  
--Seguro…cuando quieras.

Harry sin comprender muy bien, se quedo solo, tomo una rana de chocolate y acostándose en su cama la comió despacio y se puso a pensar en Ginny, trató de imaginar lo que hacía en ese momento, seguramente estaba contenta con sus familia, disfrutando de los obsequios, de la comida y del ambiente amoroso y armónico que siempre se respiraba donde los Weasley.

En la madriguera habían pasado una de las navidades mas tranquilas, solo Arthur, Molly y Ginny se encontraban reunidos alrededor del árbol de navidad ese día abriendo obsequios de los gemelos, de Bill y Fleur, y de Charlie...de Percy no habían recibido nada, ni una lechuza.

--Ginny querida, retira el ponche de huevo del fuego - le pidió Molly,

La chica así lo hizo, luego se quedo mirando por la ventana de la cocina hacia el jardín, recordando la boda de Bill y Fleur y lo bien que se la habia pasado ese día con Harry, una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla la cual limpió de inmediato pues Molly se acercaba para sacar las sobras del Pavo del refrigerador para calentarlo porque al Sr. Weasley ya le habia dado hambre.

--Mamá, ¿Tu crees que…todo terminara…bien?  
--¿Te preocupa Harry, no es así? - le dijo ella, Ginny asintió - cariño, Harry sabe cuidarse, además para eso estamos todos aquí, para ayudarlo, aunque me gustaría verlo para darle un buen jalón de orejas porque te tiene así, sin embargo, estoy segura que todo se arreglara - Ginny sonrió con tristeza, Molly la abrazo consolándola en su regazo.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, la tranquilidad y la calma reinante en el colegio era muy disfrutada, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno del viernes siguiente.

--No he recibido carta - dijo Ron picando su plato - de Hermione, sabes...me dijo que iba a escribir.  
--Bueno, pero ya llega mañana, ¿Que te preocupa? – respondió Harry.  
--La extraño - Ron dio un suspiro mientras masticaba un trozo de salchicha.  
--¿Aun tienes duda de lo que sientes? – comento Harry un tanto sarcástico.

Ron sonrió haciendo una mueca mas no dijo nada, en ese momento el correo matutino iba arribando, pocas lechuzas entraron dejando su carga, una cayo a manos de Harry y otra a manos de Ron.

--¿Qué es? - pregunto Ron, Harry abrió el sobre.  
--Una tarjeta de navidad - dijo el chico, la abrió pero no tenia nada en el interior.  
--¡Me escribió! – exclamó Ron emocionado abriendo su carta.

Harry no presto mucha atención por seguir examinando la tarjeta, dentro del sobre descubrió una pequeña nota la cual saco y leyó en voz queda.

--"_Revela tus secretos_" - se leía.

Harry examino la hojilla por ambos lados, no decía nada más, ni de donde provenía, ni nada, el chico no comprendió el mensaje.

--¡Llega esta noche! - Ron continuaba con la mirada fija en la carta - dice que sus padres se irán a pasar el año nuevo con sus abuelos ya que ella se vendrá para acá, se irán hoy antes de dejar a Hermione aquí - decía Ron, Harry solo asintió – ohh, lo siento, ¿Que decía la tuya? - pregunto a su amigo.  
--Nada  
--Oh vamos Harry, ¿No me vas a contar?  
--No esque, realmente no dice nada - dijo el chico mostrándole, Ron tomo la tarjeta mirándola bien luego con gesto extrañado vio a su amigo que tenia la mirada igual de confundida - venia esto también - dijo pasándole la notilla.  
--¿Revela tus secretos?... Uyyy quien sea que la haya mandado ha de saber algo sucio y pervertido de ti - dijo Ron riendo.  
--Eres un Idiota Ron - dijo Harry riendo un poco - No lo comprendo, ¿Quien me enviaría esto? - Ron se alzo de hombros.  
--Quizás sea una broma, o quizás no era para ti.  
--Tiene mi nombre en el sobre...revela tus secretos… ¿Tu crees que… alguien mas haya descubierto lo de los Horrocruxes? - pregunto bajando la voz - ese es el único secreto que tengo.  
--No se Harry, aunque, la Orden ya lo sabe y ¿Que tal si después de todo, lo que Slughorn dijo era verdad? que tal si los de la orden, no todos claro, pero ¿Y si hay algún traidor?  
--El único traidor era Snape - dijo Harry con firmeza.  
--si, pero ¿Y si hay alguien mas que le pase información?  
--No se Ron, estaríamos dudando sin fundamento, además, si hay alguien de quien desconfío mas en todo caso seria de Slughorn, el también andaba metido en cosas raras antes, ¿Lo olvidas?  
--¿Tu crees que el sea el soplón?  
--No se… ha demostrado ser una buena persona...tal vez esto signifique otra cosa - dijo viendo el papelillo, lo guardo de nuevo en el sobre junto con la tarjeta.  
--¿Y a que hora llegara Hermione?  
--A las 7:00 p.m... Debo ir a arreglar un asunto… te veré mas tarde Harry - dijo el chico levantándose Harry le asintió.

Mas tarde, en punto de las 7 p.m., Harry y Ron se fueron a la entrada del Colegio para esperar a Hermione, una ligera lluvia azotaba los terrenos del castillo, el frío era congelador y los chicos con las mejillas rosadas tiritaban mientras divisaban a lo lejos un coche.

--¡Allá vienen! - dijo Ron.  
--No creo que sea ella Ron…parece un coche del Ministerio.

Harry intentaba enfocar la vista, la gotitas de lluvia les impedían ver con claridad y por lo nublado, el día estaba mas oscurecido, el coche llego y se detuvo frente a ellos, pudieron ver que Harry tenia razón, pero no era el ministro, era el coche que al Señor Weasley le habían proporcionado de su trabajo.

--¡No esperábamos esta bienvenida! - Arthur les saludo bajándose del coche.  
--¿Papá? ¿Que haces aquí? - Ron se acerco, el señor Weasley abrió el maletero.  
--Venimos a dejar a Ginny.

En ese instante Ginny y la señora Weasley cubriéndose con un paragüas, salían del auto, Harry que estaba parado a un lado de Ron se giro para ver, la chica estaba a solo unos pasos de él, se quedaron viendo, la mirada de Harry destellaba un brillo de emoción y la de Ginny igual aunque mezclada con tristeza.

--Te ayudo con eso.

Harry se ofreció a tomarle una maleta que llevaba en la mano, no le dio tiempo a Ginny de reaccionar para decir si o no pues Harry ya la tenia.

--Estábamos esperando a Hermione, ¿Por que Ginny se regreso antes? - pregunto Ron a sus padres mientras el y Arthur cargaban el baúl de la chica entrando al colegio.  
--Bueno, el ambiente en casa esta un poco...aburrido para ella, solo estamos los tres ahí y la verdad… - El señor Weasley hablo un poco mas bajo al oído de Ron - creo que prefiere estar aquí aunque demuestre lo contrario - Ron sonrió.  
--Gracias Harry, aquí esta bien, yo puedo llevarla - dijo la chica, Harry comprendió y dejo la maleta en el suelo.  
--Me da gusto verla señora Weasley, a usted también señor, espero hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad - Harry se acerco un poco temeroso a ellos.  
--Harry… ¿Como te encuentras? - El señor Weasley le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo.  
--Bien…muy bien señor - contesto el muchacho, Molly lo miraba fijamente a distancia.  
--¡Ohh que tonterías! ¡No puedo molestarme contigo Harry! - la mujer se le dejo ir dándole un abrazo - solo te voy a pedir que pienses bien las cosas - dijo torciendo un poco los ojos en dirección a Ginny.  
--No necesito de tu ayuda mamá, bien, ¡ya estoy aquí!, sana y salva como querían... iré a mi dormitorio, adiós mamá, adiós papá.

Ginny se despidió dándole un beso a cada uno, mediante un hechizo el Señor Weasley mando el baúl de su hija hasta el dormitorio mientras ella se fue cargando la pequeña maleta alejándose rápidamente por el corredor.

--¡Cof…Cof!! - la puerta de la entrada al Colegio se abría  
--¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron, la chica empapada entraba arrastrando su baúl, Ron rápidamente se aproximo a ayudarla.  
--Gracias, estoy bien – decía ella.  
--Lo siento… ¡te estábamos esperando afuera, pero mis padres llegaron con Ginny, pero ya íbamos a salir de nuevo! - decía el apenado.  
--Está bien… no te preocupes Ronald, de verdad.

Hermione le sonreía, ambos quedaron de frente, Ron sonrió admirando el cabello escurrido y la cara cubierta de pequeñas gotas de Hermione, aun así para el se veía hermosa.

--Mmghhh - se escucho un carraspeo que los obligo a voltear a ambos, los señores Weasley y Harry estaban de pie mirándolos.  
--Ohh mamá, papá, ya conocen a Hermione, por supuesto que la conocen - dijo Ron un poco torpe.  
--Ronald Weasley pareces principiante…oh lo olvidaba, lo eres - dijo su mamá, Harry dejo escapar una risilla mientras la mujer abrazaba a Hermione.  
--¡Me da gusto verlos! - dijo la chica devolviendo los abrazos.  
--A nosotros también querida, desde que eres parte de la familia siento…  
--¡Mamá! – Grito Ron  
--Escucha a tu madre Ron, ella sabe lo que dice - intervino Arthur, Hermione no borraba la sonrisa tímida y sonrojada de su rostro.  
--Ya estamos todos aquí, ¿Necesitan algo mas? – recalco el chico avergonzado con intención de que se marcharan rápido.  
--Vamonos querida, creo que ya no hacemos falta aquí - repuso el sr. Weasley.  
--¡Cuídense mucho! escribiremos...ahh y ¡Pórtense bien!.

Molly dio una mirada de advertencia, Harry y Ron solo se miraron y asintieron, tan pronto los Señores Weasley salieron del colegio, Ron no perdió oportunidad de jalar a Hermione hacia él dándole un delicado pero firme y prolongado beso.

--Ya extrañaba eso - dijo la chica un poco ruborizada, Ron en lugar de contestar volvió a inclinarse para besarla de nuevo.  
--¡Bueno ya, ya…vamos!

Harry tomó de un lado el baúl de Hermione, Ron tomó el otro extremo y se dirigieron hasta la sala común.

--¿Entonces Ginny ya esta aquí? - pregunto Hermione.

Ron asintió mientras se encontraban los tres frente a la chimenea, Hermione ya se habia cambiado la ropa mojada y platicaban sobre como habían pasado las fiestas, Hermione se veía contenta, haber visto a sus padres después de tantos meses le había ayudado.

--Harry tal vez quisieras contarle a Hermione lo de la tarjeta – recordó Ron.  
--¿Tarjeta? ¿Cual tarjeta? - pregunto la chica.  
--De hecho, hay varias cosas que contarte…

Harry comenzó por contarle su reunión con Slughorn, la chica frunció el entrecejo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo entre las piernas de Ron sin dejar de escuchar con atención a su amigo.

--Y luego hoy en la mañana me llego esto - dijo sacando de su bolsillo la tarjeta y la hojilla.  
--"_Revela tus secretos" _- leyó Hermione - el hechizo revelador - dijo la chica, Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver sintiéndose mas tontos que nunca.  
--Te dije que querrías contarle - dijo Ron riendo a Harry, Hermione los miraba sin comprender.  
--¿Qué sucede? - pregunto ella, Ron agacho un poco la cabeza sin dejar de reír.  
--Nada solo que tengo a la novia mas lista no solo de Hogwarts sino de todo el mundo - le dio un beso en la frente y se volvió a enderezar, Hermione sonrió.  
--Entonces, ¿Dices que es el hechizo revelador? - pregunto Harry.  
--Si, ¿Tienes tu varita? - pregunto ella, Harry se apoyo en las rodillas y saco su varita del porta varita que Hagrid le habia regalado.  
--¡Wao! ¿Y eso? - pregunto la chica, Ron se levanto un poco el suéter mostrando la de él.  
--Obsequio de Hagrid, tal vez haya uno para ti también - dijo el chico, mientras tanto Harry tenía lista ya su varita.  
--Solo dilo - dijo Hermione, Harry asintió, tomo la tarjeta y con la punta de la varita la toco diciendo:  
--¡_Revela tus secretos! _ - apenas lo hizo comenzaron a aparecer manchas de tinta que se fueron convirtiendo en letras y por ultimo en frases.  
--¿Que dice? - pregunto Ron.

Harry miró con atención el papel que sostenía entre sus manos, la letra temblorosa sobre el papel apenas se podía entender, sus amigos lo observaban expectantes para que comenzara a leer, Harry así lo hizo.

_"No falta mucho para que aquel que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el nacido al finalizar el séptimo mes se enfrenten por ultima vez, será una batalla de fuerza pero sobre todo de inteligencia, aquel que domine al otro será porque posee la fortaleza y conoce las debilidades del oponente, la puerta al final del corredor alberga la respuesta, el primero que la descubra vencerá y la historia quedara escrita"_

_S.T_

--¿S.T? – Dijo Ron  
--Suena como a…- dijo Hermione pensativa.  
--¡Sybill Trelawney! – Exclamó Harry  
--Oh entonces si es una broma - dijo Ron riendo.  
--No lo creo Ron, creo que, esto es de otro de sus trances.  
--Vamos Harry, no creerás lo que la profesora Trelawney dice, tu sabes que ella esta un poco… - Hermione puso su dedo índice a la altura de la oreja y le dio vueltas.  
--No chicos, la profesora Trelawney podría tener razón...ella…es quien predijo la profecía sobre Voldemort.  
--¡Que! ¿Ella la predijo? - pregunto Hermione, Harry asintió.  
--¿Y que certeza hay de que esta sea verdad?  
--Esque no es que ella lo haya dicho Hermione, esque Voldemort así lo decidió…miren, ahora no es el momento para explicarles todo esto, Dumbledore le dio credibilidad a las palabras de la profesora Trelawney ¿Por que yo no? - pregunto el chico, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio por un momento.  
--Bien Harry - dijo la chica - entonces, aquí dice que una puerta al final del corredor tiene la respuesta.  
--¡Eso es! ¡La puerta! ¡En mi sueños!, ¡Justo antes de que Ron es ata…cado!

Harry se quedo en silencio, Ron puso expresión de susto que incluso le pego un poco con la rodilla a Hermione en la cabeza.

--Hay una puerta, quizá a eso se refiere.

Harry trato de volver a la calma desviando la atención de ese punto.

--¿Podrías regresar un poco…? - dijo su amigo con la voz temblorosa.  
--Ron, es solo un sueño…es…  
--Un sueño donde hay una puerta que justamente tienes que encontrar...Harry, ¿El sueño que tuviste hace meses, se ha repetido...verdad? - pregunto el chico, Harry asintió.  
--Pero es solo un sueño, solo eso, no todo tiene que pasar... ¿verdad Harry? – pregunto esperanzada Hermione.  
--Yo me encargare que nada te pase Ron, a ninguno de los dos – dijo mirándolos.  
--Yo-yo también me encargare que nada me pase - dijo el chico con voz baja mirando el fuego de la chimenea, Hermione se levanto para sentarse a un lado de él.  
--Todo estará bien – Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro, Ron asintió no muy convencido.  
--Mañana buscare a la profesora Trelawney para preguntarle sobre esto... por ahora creo que, ya es hora de dormir – les dijo Harry.  
--Me quedare un poco mas aquí - dijo Ron, Harry asintió y se alejo hacia las escaleras dejándolos.  
--Yo también tengo miedo Ron, pero ya sabíamos que esto es arriesgado, no podemos dejar a Harry solo.  
--Lo se - dijo el abrazándola de lado apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella quedándose en silencio.

El último día del año los estudiantes estuvieron admirando la decoración que el profesor Flitwick con ayuda de algunos Elfos habían puesto en el gran comedor y los alrededores del castillo, Harry momentos después del desayuno pensaba dirigirse a hablar con la profesora Trelawney para aclarar la situación de la nota que había recibido.

--Será mejor que me de prisa.

Harry dio un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, Ron y Hermione seguían desayunando y solo le asintieron, Harry camino hasta la salida del gran comedor y no se fijo que alguien giraba para entrar chocando de frente.

--¡Ouchh! - era Ginny, algunas cosas que cargaba como figurines que pensaba obsequiar a sus amigas, habían quedado tirados en el suelo.  
--Ohh disculpa…No…no te vi… ¡Ginny! - Harry dándose cuenta de quien era, se agacho de inmediato para recoger las piezas, Ginny también se agacho, pero disimuladamente se sobaba el hombro izquierdo donde habia chocado - ¿Te lastime? - pregunto Harry mirándola un poco mientras se ponían de pie.  
--No, no fue nada…gracias - dijo al momento en que el chico le pasaba los figurines algunos de ellos quebrados.  
--¡Heyy Potter, no te puedes escapar! - se escucho una voz.

Ginny y Harry voltearon para ver quien era, Zabini de Slytherin que sabia que Ginny y Harry habían roto su relación, se mofaba de ellos señalándoles por encima de sus cabezas, Ginny volteo hacia arriba y luego agacho la mirada, Harry no entendía lo que pasaba.

--¡No te hagas Potter! ¡Se ve que ella se muere por hacerlo! - insistía Zabini.  
--Beso, beso, beso…

Empezaron a corear unos Slytherins, Harry se dio cuenta que estaban parados al umbral de la entrada y un muérdago colgaba sobre sus cabezas, Harry miró a Ginny, sintió que esa oportunidad no la podría desaprovechar y con un poco de temor inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, Ginny tenia el rostro rojo, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se alejo dejando a Harry con la cabeza hacia adelante y la boca un poco parada, los estudiantes de Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas.

--¿¡Que se siente ser rechazado Potter, y por tu propia chica!? - Harry solo les dio una mirada y se alejo de inmediato.

--¡Ginny!... ¡Espera! – Harry corrió hasta ella y la alcanzó - ¿Por que…por que me dejaste así?  
--¿Y todavía lo preguntas?... ¿Que esperabas, que solo por estar debajo de un muérdago te iba a besar y les iba a dar gusto a esos idiotas de disfrutar del teatrito?  
--¿A quien le importa lo que ellos piensen? creí que tu también lo querías.  
--¡Pues no! - dijo ella firme - ¡Y por favor Harry, decídete de una vez ¿si?, terminamos porque así lo quisiste!  
--¡Tu terminaste conmigo!   
--¡Y tu no hiciste nada para impedirlo! - le replico ella, lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas – ¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo!  
--¡No estoy jugando!... ¡Ginny tu sabes lo que siento por ti!...intente hacerme a la idea de perderte, pero no puedo...no quiero perderte.

Harry se acerco un poco mas, las lagrimas en el rostro de Ginny resbalaban con rapidez, ella mantenía la mirada baja y pretendía alejarse pero Harry le habia tomado los brazos para que no se fuera, quería con sus verdes ojos encontrar la mirada marrón de ella para borrar la tristeza que estos reflejaban.

--Quiero ser parte de tu vida Harry, de toda tu vida, no solo de la mitad – dijo ella.  
--Lo se... lo se – con un poco de duda la acerco a él abrazándola, al sentir que Ginny no se resistió se aferro mas a ella - por favor perdóname, dame otra oportunidad, te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes.  
--¿Vas a confiar en mi? - pregunto ella elevando su mirada a los ojos esmeralda del chico.  
--Siempre he confiado en ti Ginny... te amo.  
--Yo también te amo Harry - dijo esbozando una frágil sonrisa.

Harry no pudo esperar mas para besarla, Ron que habia salido del comedor para ver si su hermana se encontraba bien, pudo ver aquella escena que le dio mucho gusto, sin que lo notaran regreso a terminar de desayunar.

--Escucha Ginny, tengo que ver a la profesora Trelawney y cuando termine, te prometo que hablaremos, solo tú y yo, ¿Esta bien?  
--Bien - dijo ella.  
--Entonces, nos veremos en un rato...gracias por aceptarme de nuevo - Ginny asintió, el chico le dio otro beso y se alejo, el semblante de Ginny cambio de repente, el brillo que antes habia en sus ojos volvió a aparecer.

Harry después de su no muy fructífera platica con la profesora Trelawney, pues esta no habia recordado en lo mas mínimo haber escrito la tarjeta, salió desanimado, mas sin embargo, Harry sabía que cuando estaba en estado de trance y regresaba no recordaba nada, lo cual le dio la certeza que habia sido ella la que habia profetizado esas palabras y se las había hecho llegar para tenerlo informado.

Así pues, tal como lo habia prometido, Harry busco a Ginny para tener con ella una charla muy larga, unas hora antes de la cena de año nuevo se apartaron en una esquina de la sala común para platicar, Ginny comprendió un poco mas a Harry y sus conflictos emocionales, pues no era nada fácil pasar por todo lo que él habia pasado.

--¡Heredero de Gryffindor! - dijo la chica sorprendida.  
--¡Si!... pude visitar la tumba de mis padres – Harry sonrió al recordar ese momento.  
--Y eso de los..Horrocruxes, ¿No crees que sea muy peligroso que los tengas aquí?  
--Es arriesgado si, pero prefiero no perderlos de vista, además, con lo que me llego hoy creo que cada vez estoy mas cerca de poder destruirlos, la teoría de Hermione es muy buena, todavía nos falta dar con uno.  
--¡Yo te quiero ayudar!..¡Por favor!  
--Mmm, no se Ginny…una cosa es que estés enterada de todo pero…entre menos gente se involucre mejor, sobre todo tu - Ginny le sonrió con ternura - ¡Vamos será mejor que nos vayamos al comedor o no alcanzaremos cena! - se pusieron de pie saliendo de la sala común, en el pasillo Ron y Hermione estaban besándose bastante apasionados.  
--¿Se puede respirar haciendo eso? - pregunto Ginny a Harry, la chica habia recuperado su humor condimentado, este solo se rió.

--Hermione, cuando termine la cena, ¿Podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo? – dijo Ron.  
--¿Un paseo? pero…hace frío – decía Hermione mientras agarraban camino hacia el gran comedor.  
--Yo te cubro del frío, por favor, esque…es importante - Hermione no podía decir que no, así que con una sonrisa asintió.

El banquete de Año nuevo estaba mas concurrido que el de Navidad pues hubo varios estudiantes que habían regresado antes al colegio, la cena estaba suculenta, un verdadero manjar, habia también silbatinas y gorritos que se encendían y apagaban alusivos a la fecha, minutos antes de las 12, cuando la algarabía estaba en todo su esplendor, Ron se acerco a Hermione.

--Ahora es el momento - dijo el.  
--P-pero no han dado las 12 aun.  
--Lo festejaremos nosotros, vamos

Ron le ofreció su mano, Hermione la tomó y salieron del gran comedor sin que nadie lo notara pues todos estaban bebiendo ponche de huevo, cerveza de mantequilla y comiendo pastelillos, platicando y riendo.

--¿A donde vamos? - pregunto Hermione que seguía a Ron por una de las colinas.  
--Es una suerte que no este lloviendo – decía él guiando el rumbo.  
--Si, ojala hubiera habido mas suerte y se hubiera quitado el frío también - Hermione tiritaba y tenía los labios un poco blancos, su respiración se evidenciaba con el humo que salía de sus bocas – te queda bien ese gorro - le dijo sonriendo.

Habían llegado hasta la orilla del lago donde habia colocados unos tubos similares a unos cañones apuntando hacia arriba, uno de cada lado, Ron se acerco a ellos inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien y luego regreso a Hermione.

--¿Lista?  
--Supongo…aunque no estoy segura realmente para que.  
--¡Para tu regalo de navidad!  
--¡Ohh pero yo no te he dado el tuyo!  
--No importa, me gusta sorprender primero.

Hermione asintió sintiéndose contenta y curiosa, Ron saco su varita acercándose a uno de los cañones, saco un paquetito de su bolsillo y lo vació dentro, luego pronuncio unas palabras y de su varita salio un hilillo blanco que cayo dentro de la boca del cañón, se fue al otro e hizo lo mismo, Hermione no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba pero no pregunto nada, cuando Ron termino lo que hacia se fue hacia ella y le tomo la mano.

--ahora si, ¿Lista?  
--Si – Hermione se habia quedado sonriendo y mirándolo.  
--Tienes que ver hacia allá sino te lo perderás - dijo Ron apuntando el frente.

Hermione agacho la mirada un poco apenada y luego fijo sus ojos al frente, el cielo que se posaba sobre el lago serviría de escenario, luego de unos segundos ambos cañones empezaron a rugir un poco.

--¿Eso es normal? - pregunto Hermione.  
--No lo se, es la primera vez que los uso - Ron hizo una mueca de decepción y se acerco a revisar cuando de pronto estallaron.  
--¡¡Ron!! – Hermione gritó viendo solo humo frente a ella, se escucho la tos de Ron y se veía como dispersaba el humo con sus manos - ¿Estas bien?

Hermione dispersaba el humo también, de pronto miles de lucecillas, como fuegos artificiales se alzaron detrás de la cortina de humo, rojas y doradas se elevaban formando una imagen, Hermione se olvido por un momento de Ron para contemplar aquella bella visión, la imagen que se formaba era la de dos pequeños de 11 años que parecían estar en una cabina de tren, lo mas increíble era ver que las imágenes tenían movimiento, era como estar viendo una película o una fotografía con imágenes formadas en puntos multicolor, de pronto la imagen se desvaneció para dar paso a otra mas, en ésta, el mismo chico y la niña un poco mas grandes se encontraban en un campo, el chico parecía estar escupiendo babosas de la boca, lo cual hizo que Hermione soltara una carcajada mientras sus ojos se llenaban con cada imagen mas y mas de lagrimas, la siguiente imagen mostraba un gato que perseguía a una rata con insistencia, la siguiente, una bella chica en una túnica de gala con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño del brazo de un chico con una túnica mas antigua que el colegio.

--Ese lo modifique un poco - susurro Ron al oído, Hermione sin borrar la sonrisa asintió.

Las imágenes seguían apareciendo una tras otra hasta que llego una en la que ambos jóvenes, sentados sobre una banca se tomaban de la mano y lentamente se acercaban para besarse, de la unión de sus labios lucecillas rojas en forma de corazón se desprendían hacia el viento, la imagen se desvaneció, pero de las mismas luces que la habían formado, se empezó a escribir algo que decía:

_"Porque ahora se que lo sentí desde que te vi, Yo también te amo"_

Las luces terminaron de apagarse por completo, Hermione seguía mirando ese espacio que la habia hecho recordar tantos momentos, Ron por su parte no habia prestado casi atención a la presentación por haber estado contemplando las emociones reflejadas en la cara de Hermione.

--Es la verdad, perdóname si no te lo dije cuando tu me lo dijiste…me tomo un poco por sorpresa, y quizá tarde en darme cuenta, pero lo hice casi de inmediato, solo que...quería que lo supieras de una forma especial – Ron la tomo de las manos y la giro hacia él.  
--Es lo mas bonito que alguien haya hecho por mi...gracias - las primeras lagrimas de emoción resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica.  
--¿Me lo puedes repetir otra vez? – Pidió él  
--Gracias - dijo Hermione.  
--No, eso no - dijo el sonriendo sujetándola por la cintura.  
--Te amo Ronald Weasley.  
--y yo te amo a ti…Hermione Granger.

Con un lento movimiento sus labios se unieron para sellar ese momento tan especial, el reloj del Colegio marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo año.


	28. La Magia de ser Adolescente

**CAPITULO 28**

**La Magia de ser Adolescente**

Las Vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, todos los estudiantes habían vuelto al colegio para dar comienzo al ultimo semestre de clases, Harry y Ron a pesar de encontrarse de muy buen animo, regresar a clases no era algo que les atraía mucho.

--¡Solo seis meses y no mas escuela!

El chico pelirrojo contaba los días caminando a un lado de su amigo mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid. 

--Sí, si todo termina bien, hable con McGonagall sobre la tarjeta, ella también piensa que la profesora Trelawney la escribió – dijo Harry.  
--¿Piensas ir a investigar sobre esa puerta?  
--¿Como? ...no podemos salir del Colegio Ron.  
--Si... lo olvidaba – dijo Ron con rostro pensativo - ¡Hey!, ¿Quizá si le pides a papá que te lleve?, el podrá hablar con McGonagall para pedirle permiso.  
--Supongo que podría ser así, lo pensaré.

Los chicos habían llegado hasta la cabaña del guarda bosques, este les abrió infundado en un delantal blanco sosteniendo un gran cucharón de madera en la mano.

--¡Harry, Ron! ¡Pasen!  
--¿Hagrid?... ¿Por que llevas un… delantal?

Harry lo miró con una mueca graciosa mientras hasta a su nariz llegaba un olor desagradable, ambos chicos pusieron gesto de asco.

--Oh…estoy preparando un guiso especial para _ Buckbeack _ últimamente no quiere comerse los hurones frescos, creo que se siente un poco solo así que requiere de cuidados especiales.  
--¿Pero que es lo que preparas?… ¿Puré de hurón muerto desde hace siglos o algo así? - pregunto Ron tapándose la nariz.  
--A decir verdad, es sopa de hurón con rata de la pradera.

Hagrid volvió al fuego para revolver el guiso que estaba en el caldero, la sopa hervía despidiendo una peste que tenia inundada toda la cabaña, Ron miró a Harry pidiéndole que permanecieran el menor tiempo posible ahí.

--Bueno Hagrid solo venimos a agradecerte por los obsequios de navidad y a traerte esto, perdón que no habíamos podido venir antes pero...  
--Ohh Harry, no tienen nada que agradecer, díganme ¿Les gustaron? - Ambos chicos sonriendo asintieron mostrándoles que llevaban puesto el porta varitas - ¡Excelente!  
--Esto es para ti Hagrid - Harry le extendió un libro - está un poco improvisado, esque no sabíamos realmente si algo te hacia falta y …bueno como tu siempre nos has apoyado en todo, Ron, Hermione y yo quisimos darte este álbum con algunas de nuestras cosas mas valiosas.

Hagrid se sentó a la mesa, los chicos le acompañaron, abrió el álbum de pasta dura y color ocre que contenía en cada página, cubiertos por un plástico, objetos de los chicos, de Harry habia uno de sus guantes de Quidditch, la mitad de su boleto del expresso de Hogwarts de primer año que habia conservado como recuerdo, y una pluma de Hedwig, la mascota que Hagrid le regalara, de Ron también estaba uno de sus guantes de Quidditch y habia una foto del muchacho con Fang el perro jabalinero, de Hermione estaba su pluma favorita, la cual usó hasta que la punta ya estaba por demás desgastada, y al final una fotografía donde estaban los cuatro de unos 14 años afuera de la cabaña con Fang.

--Ohh chicos, esto es… - Hagrid empezaba a contener el llanto, sacando su pañuelo a Lunares se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas – ¡Gracias, esto vale mucho mas que cualquier cosa! - los chicos le sonrieron - por cierto, ¿Donde esta Hermione?  
--Tenía que investigar unas cosas en la biblioteca para su clase de Runas Antiguas, se las encargaron antes de las vacaciones - dijo Ron - también quería estar aquí.  
--A mi también me habría gustado verla, no le he dado su obsequio pero, como últimamente tu y ella han estado...- Hagrid le lanzo una miradilla a Ron, el chico solo sonrió - ...aquí esta…dáselo de mi parte.

Hagrid le entrego una cajita alargada de madera en color blanco, Ron la tomo y la abrió, también era un porta varita, pero se veía mas delicado, mas femenino que el de los chicos, era de una piel muy suave y con letras doradas se leía Hermione. 

--Gracias Hagrid, estoy seguro que le encantara - dijo Ron volviéndolo a guardar.  
--Debemos irnos ya - dijo Harry.  
--¿Se van tan pronto? … Quédense a tomar un poco de te.

Harry y Ron le agradecieron, pero si permanecían mas tiempo ahí, Hagrid tendría algo mas con que alimentar a Buckbeack, así que de forma disimulada, los chicos se excusaron con que tenían que estar en clase dentro de pocos minutos.

--Bien… ¡Los veré después chicos y gracias por el obsequio!

Tan pronto salieron de la cabaña, Ron tomo una gran bocanada de aire fresco, Harry hizo algo similar, ambos se soltaron riendo.

--Realmente están geniales - decía Ron examinando la cajita en sus manos.  
--Si... Tal vez después se pongan de moda y Hagrid tendrá que hacerles un porta varita a todos.

Harry y Ron conversaban mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de acceso al Castillo, uno de estos guiaba directamente hasta la entrada principal de la Biblioteca, a lo lejos distinguieron una multitud de estudiantes, Ginny que estaba junto con Luna, estaban unos pasos mas atrás del grupo.

--¡Ginny!  
--¡Harry! - las chicas se acercaron a ellos.  
--¿Que sucede? - pregunto el chico.  
--Pues es la primera semana de clases y muchos tenían que venir a la biblioteca a sacar libros y esta cerrada.  
--¿Y Hermione donde esta? - pregunto Ron.

El muchacho no necesitó de la respuesta de Ginny, pues en ese momento se podía escuchar la voz un tanto alterada de Hermione Granger entre los estudiantes.

--¡No pueden estar cerrando la biblioteca así como así!

La chica de esponjado cabello se enfrentaba a Argus Filch el conserje que estaba posado al frente de la puerta acompañado de la señora Norris mirándola sin alterarse mientras la chica tiraba rabietas sin parar.

--¿¡Como se supone que sacaremos nuestros deberes sin no podemos entrar a investigar en los libros!? ¡Es absurdo!  
--Yo solo obedezco las órdenes de la directora, la biblioteca se abrirá en unas horas – decía un inmutable Filch.  
--¡Tengo que entregar mi reporte en la siguiente clase, en unas horas ya no me sirve de nada! - decía Hermione exasperada, Ron llego hasta ella.  
--¡Hey! ¿Que sucede? - pregunto el chico.  
--¡Para variar, la biblioteca esta cerrada otra vez!   
--Ya les dije, son órdenes de la directora – decía Filch

Al parecer, realmente la única ofuscada por la situación era Hermione, los demás solo estaban ahí viendo el espectáculo pues mientras la biblioteca no estuviera abierta tenían el pretexto de no hacer deberes ni leer libros aburridos.

--¡Pues entonces iré con McGonagall yo misma para preguntarle! - dijo la chica.  
--Eso no hace falta señorita Granger, aquí estoy.

McGonagall habia llegado hasta ellos, Hermione por un momento se quedo en silencio un tanto apenada, pero luego volviendo a tomar confianza se dirigió a ella.

--Profesora, con todo respeto, ¿Por que cierran la biblioteca en horas de estudio? no me puede decir que por inventario de libros, eso lo hicieron hace unas semanas y últimamente la han estado cerrando casi cada tres días.  
--¡No hay nada mas que ver aquí!, todos vuelvan a sus salas comunes o a sus clases, sus maestros están enterados de que la biblioteca esta cerrada por lo que no tendrán problemas.

McGonagall, antes de dirigirse a Hermione, se dirigió a todos los espectadores los cuales, poco a poco, entre murmullos se fueron dispersando.

Harry, Ginny y Luna se acercaron hasta la chica y Ron quienes no comprendían que podría estar ocasionando todo aquello.

--Señorita Granger, yo soy la directora de la escuela y los estudiantes deben obedecer mis indicaciones.  
--Yo se profesora, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que la están cerrando? - McGonagall los miro a todos un momento.  
--Me temo que eso no es de su incumbencia señorita Granger, de ninguno de ustedes, son asuntos del Colegio, le voy a pedir por favor que se abstenga de hacer mas preguntas al respecto, no se preocupe por sus deberes, se les proporcionara a cada aula una cantidad de libros para que de ahí mismo los puedan tomar y consultar sin que tengan que venir hasta acá.

Hermione no se habia quedado satisfecha con la respuesta pero no quiso propiciar una discusión así que solo asintió.

--Ya pueden retirarse - los chicos se dieron la media vuelta para alejarse, lo hicieron en silencio - ¡Esto será temporal!… estoy segura – dijo mirándolos.

Solo Harry y Hermione se detuvieron y se quedaron viéndola un poco más que los demás, luego la chica reacciono al contacto de la mano de Ron y se alejaron.

--¿Que creen que hará McGonagall en la biblioteca? - pregunto Ron.

Todos se encontraban de vuelta en la sala común, Hermione estaba pensativa mirando al fuego de la chimenea sin pronunciar palabra.

--No se, la verdad, me esta empezando a dar curiosidad tanto misterio - dijo Harry.  
--A mi desde un principio me pareció extraño - hablo Hermione - hay algo, algo que no quieren que sepamos.  
--¿Que es esto? - pregunto Ginny al sentarse a un lado de Ron y sentir que del bolsillo del chico algo le clavaba.  
--¡Ohh! - dijo el sacando la cajita blanca - es para ti Hermione.  
--¿Para mi? - la chica frunció el ceño tomándola - ¿Otro…regalo? - pregunto dándole una mirada coqueta.  
--Si… pero no es de mi parte - dijo el sonriéndole, Hermione abrió la cajita al mismo tiempo que abría la boca asombrada.  
--¡Es como el de ustedes! Pero… ¡más bonito! - saco el porta varita - ¡Ohh Hagrid! – Hermione se habia puesto de pie colocándose el cintillo.  
--¿Hagrid les obsequio eso? - pregunto Ginny, los tres voltearon a verla un poco apenados - ¡Oh no me miren así!, yo se que ustedes son muy amigos de él, ¡Están geniales! de verdad - los chicos sonrieron mas aliviados - Y cuéntenos, ¿Como les fue la noche de año nuevo? Se desaparecieron del banquete – dijo mirando a Ron y a Hermione pícaramente, esta ultima miro a Ron sorprendida.  
--Esque Ginny me ayudo un poco con la sorpresa - dijo Ron.  
--¿Un poco?… Yo mande pedir los cañones y les explique a los gemelos lo que querías, si no hubiera sido por mi…  
--Si, si, san Ginny - dijo Ron - esta bien, me ayudaste mucho… ¡Pero yo hice lo mas importante!  
--En eso Ron tiene razón Ginny - dijo Hermione - El hizo y dijo… lo mas importante - la chica miro los ojos celestes y acarició el rostro de Ron para luego besarse - Te amo - le susurro al oído.  
--Yo también – contesto él dándole otro beso.  
--Honestamente, no se para que tanto embrollo Ron, lo único que tenias que hacer era tomarla – Harry tomó a Ginny de la cintura acercándola a el - Y decirle... chiquita, eres el amor de mi vida - Ginny le dio un golpecillo mientras que Ron y Hermione habían estallado en carcajadas.  
--De verdad que eres malo para los consejos Harry, ni tu mismo los pones en práctica - dijo Ron.  
--¿Eso piensas?... ¿Y como crees que estamos juntos Ginny y yo de nuevo?  
--Honestamente, no creo que haya sido por…"chiquita, eres el amor de mi vida" - dijo Hermione emulando a Harry, Ron se carcajeo, Harry amenazó con hacerle un gesto obsceno con la mano a su amigo el cual Ginny impidió.  
--No importa como haya sido, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo - dijo ella.  
--¿¡Esto es fantástico no!? - dijo Ron - ¿Harry y Ginny, tu y yo? - dijo a Hermione.  
--Neville y Luna - dijo Harry y todos se rieron.  
--¡Déjalos en paz!, se ven lindos juntos, además, esa prácticamente me la deben a mi - dijo Hermione orgullosa.

Pasaron el resto de la hora conversando, Hermione continuó relatando lo que bien que se la había pasado en su casa, sin dejar de aclararle a Ron que lo habia extrañado cada minuto en que no lo tuvo enfrente, Ginny también contó como la habían pasado ese año en la Madriguera, a diferencia de los años anteriores donde la casa siempre estaba llena de gente. Luego cada quien se tuvo que ir a sus respectivas clases, Hermione tenia la de Runas y por el asunto de la biblioteca no habia hecho su investigación, Ginny tenia clase de Encantamientos mientras que Harry y Ron la tenían libre por lo que acompañaron a las chicas a su respectivo salón, Ron acompaño a Hermione, mientras que Harry y Ginny se fueron al salón del profesor Flitwick.

--Oye Ginny, ¿Cuando será el próximo partido?  
--Ayy…ni me lo recuerdes, es este sábado, jugaremos contra Ravenclaw.  
--Si aun quieres, puedo ayudarte a entrenar o...le puedes pedir a alguien del equipo que te ayude.  
--¿Con alguien te refieres a… Dean?  
--Dean, Katie, Demelza…quien sea.  
--¿Lo dices en serio Harry?... ¿En serio? - ella se paró frente a el mirándolo a los ojos.  
--Estoy celoso de Dean, ¡si lo admito!, pero… no se trata de confiar en él, se trata de confiar en ti y eso hago, porque te amo.  
--Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi... y yo también te amo - dijo ella dándole un piquito en los labios - nos veremos mas tarde.

Harry asintió mientras Ginny ingresaba al salón, el chico dio un fuerte suspiro y se alejó.

--Aun no he desempacado tu obsequio, ni el de Harry y Ginny - decía Hermione mientras con calma caminaban por el pasillo tomados de la mano hasta el aula - prometo dártelo - Ron solo sonrió - ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto al notarlo un poco serio.  
--No, al contrario, estoy muy bien - dijo él – sabes, el día que te fuiste, Lavender se me acerco.  
--¿Ah si? - dijo la chica con recelo - ¿Para que?  
--No se realmente, quizá solo para hablar, el caso es que, le grite un poco feo.  
--¿Le gritaste?... ¡Seguramente se lo merecía! es muy odiosa a veces - dijo Hermione.  
--No, quiero decir, si, es fastidiosa y todo eso pero, creo que realmente siente algo por mi y yo le deje claro que a la que quería era a ti, y que solo contigo quería estar, le dije que no quería ni verla como amiga y que si no habia razón para que habláramos entonces no le dirigiría la palabra, se puso a llorar, pero…fue diferente, no como las otras veces en que armaba escándalos, solo se quedo ahí llorando, me sentí mal por eso pero ya no le dije nada, me fui.  
--Intentare hablar con ella - dijo Hermione.  
--No, no creo que sea buena idea.  
--Quiero hacerlo, sin gritos, espero - dijo sonriendo - solo hablar, ella debe entender.

Ron solo se alzo de hombros, llegaron hasta el salón, Hermione beso a Ron en los labios y luego en la mejilla, justamente Lavender los miraba sentada desde su lugar, la chica solo agacho la mirada cuando Hermione paso a su lado para tomar su asiento.

Se habia llegado el fin de semana, Harry habia ido al campo de Quidditch para ver el entrenamiento previo al partido contra Ravenclaw, Ginny le habia dicho que alguien del equipo la iba a ayudar y Harry quería ir a ver quien.

--¡Hola! - dijo acercándose.  
--Hola Harry, llegaste justo a tiempo, ya he terminado - dijo ella dirigiéndose al vestidor.  
--¡Oh! Entonces llegue tarde, ¿Al fin quien te ayudo con la practica? - pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado.  
--Fue De… - Ginny aguardó mirando la reacción de Harry quien le asintió tranquilamente para que continuara, Ginny le sonrió - Demelza - termino diciendo, el aire contenido en el pecho de Harry salio con alivio y disimulo.  
--¿Y que tal te fue?  
--Bien, al parecer las cosas van bien ahora, me siento mas segura, mas confiada, tenemos que ganarle a Ravenclaw si queremos aspirar a la final, casi estoy segura que será contra Slytherin, Hufflepuff perdió contra ellos y Ravenclaw también, así que todavía tenemos esta ultima oportunidad – dijo mientras llegaban al vestidor.  
--¡Hola Harry! - Demelza salía ya sin el uniforme, éste la saludo con la mano - Nos veremos mas tarde Ginny, no te pongas nerviosa ¡Lo harás bien!  
--¡Gracias Demelza! – respondió sonriendo Ginny - Bueno, solo me cambio y nos vamos.

Harry asintió, miró a Ginny que se habia dado la media vuelta y el chico de pronto revivió una sensación que ya habia tenido anteriormente pero que por circunstancias nunca se había atrevido a hacer, Ginny estaba a punto de entrar al vestidor cuando Harry se acerco hasta ella y la jalo de la mano, la menor de los Weasley volteo un poco desconcertada, Harry la contempló y le sonrió, se inclino para besarla, Ginny recibió el beso rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, estaba apoyada sobre la pared, el contacto de sus labios que habia comenzado lento y tierno se estaba tornando mas apasionado, Harry la tenia aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo, la rodeaba con sus manos que acariciaban el final del largo cabello de Ginny sujetado por una coleta y la parte baja de su espalda.

--Haa…rry – Ginny lo llamaba entre beso y beso.

El chico no quería dejarla ir y lentamente bajo su mano con cierta timidez acariciando la redondez de las curvas en el pequeño pero esbelto cuerpo de Ginny.

--No Harry… - ella se separo, Harry respiraba con dificultad, ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas y se veían a los ojos.  
--Ginny yo…lo, lo siento – Harry visiblemente agitado y apenado trataba de disculparse.  
--No te disculpes, es solo que…no creo que ahora sea…  
--Si, si... tienes razón - él se separo un poco asintiendo.

Ginny también asintió y sin decir mas se metió rápido al vestidor, se sentó sobre la banquilla con los ojos fijos y muy abiertos notando como su pecho se elevaba con cada respiro y unas finísimas gotas de sudor brotaban en su frente, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una pequeña sonrisa delato lo que habia en su mente.

--¿Ya estas lista? - pregunto Harry desde afuera pasados unos minutos.   
--¡Ammm no! ¡Ya voy!

Ginny levantándose rápido comenzó a vestirse, por su parte Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, también le daba vueltas al asunto

--¡Lista!

Ginny salio del vestidor, Harry se enderezo, le tomo la mano y se alejaron en silencio sin mencionar nada al respecto hacia el castillo para ir a comer y prepararse para el juego.

La hora del encuentro habia llegado, todos los estudiantes principalmente de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, Zabini de Slytherin seria el encargado nuevamente de comentar el partido, los jugadores se preparaban para salir al campo, Harry, Ron y Hermione apenas iban caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto la chica se detuvo.

--¡Olvidé el obsequio de Ginny, como estoy segura que ganaran quise esperarme para dárselo hoy, ¡ahora vuelvo!  
--¿Te acompaño? - le grito Ron.  
--¡No, váyanse para que alcancen lugar, no tardo!

Hermione corrió de regreso hasta la sala común, Harry jalo a Ron del brazo pues no quería perderse el inicio del juego, los chicos se dirigieron al campo.

Hermione llego hasta la sala y subió rápido las escaleras, entro al dormitorio haciendo un poco de ruido creyéndolo vacío y se encontró conque Lavender estaba ahí recostada en su cama, al escuchar la puerta, la chica se giro para ver quien entraba, pero rápido regreso a su posición inicial.

--Lo siento… solo vine por algo – dijo Hermione.

La chica se apresuró a su baúl para sacar el obsequio, Lavender no respondió nada, pretendió no haberla notado, Hermione encontró el paquete que buscaba y cerro su baúl poniéndose de pie para irse, al llegar a la puerta le dio una mirada a Lavender que seguía dándole la espada.

--¿Te, te sientes bien? – Pregunto Hermione - ¿No vas a ir al juego?  
--¿A ti que te importa como este yo? - dijo la chica mirándola - tu estas feliz, eso es lo único que debería importarte – Lavender le dio la espalda de nuevo.  
--Ron…me contó que habían hablado el día que salimos de vacaciones - Hermione se devolvió unos pasos hasta la cama, la muchacha no se movía - ¿Lavender? - Hermione se sentó al pie de la cama.  
--El siempre te ha querido a ti… – la voz de Lavender se quebró un poco - aun cuando estaba conmigo.  
--Yo…lo siento, no se que decirte…lo que sucede es que Ron y yo hemos…hemos sido amigos desde que entramos al colegio, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y eso ayudo a que nuestra amistad se convirtiera en algo mas, incluso sin darnos cuenta, no lo hacemos por molestarte.  
--Yo solo quería que me quisiera - dijo entre sollozos - y ahora ya no quiere ni verme.  
--No, eso no es verdad pero, creo que tu también debes comprender lo que esta pasando, no siempre podemos obtener lo que queremos...el se sintió mal de haberte hablado como lo hizo, pero no le diste opción con tu comportamiento.  
--¿Mi comportamiento?...ja…si, la loca bruja obsesionada, ¿No? - dijo de manera sarcástica - no te preocupes, ya comprendí que Ron nunca será para mí - dijo con melancolía.  
--Se que te duele, pero es mejor que lo entiendas – dijo Hermione – Lavender, quiero pedirte disculpas por…haberte lanzado el hechizo _Silencius_.  
--Esta bien, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sido tu – la chica se enderezo limpiándose un poco las lagrimas - ustedes realmente son el uno para el otro, y así es como debe ser…te prometo que no tratare de separarlos mas.  
--Gracias – Hermione le sonrió gentil - El partido de Quidditch tal vez ya comenzó, ¿Segura que no quieres venir?  
--Si, me quiero quedar aquí y estar sola por estas horas.  
--Bien, entonces, nos veremos mas tarde.

Lavender asintió mirando fijamente a Hermione alejarse, volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama abrazando un almohadón procurando no llorar más. Hermione salio del dormitorio dando un gran suspiro de alivio, se apresuro para llegar pronto hasta el campo de Quidditch, ya habían pasado bastantes minutos desde el comienzo del partido, solo se alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos el vitoreo y la voz de Zabini por el megáfono, Hermione corrió por el pasillo pero antes de doblar la esquina en uno de los corredores escucho unas voces que le llamaron la atención.

--Minerva, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo esto.

La voz de una mujer se escuchaba, una voz que Hermione quiso reconocer pero Mcgonagall le bloqueaba la vista. 

--Lo hago porque después de lo que me he enterado no cabe duda que Dumbledore tenia razón – respondía McGonagall  
--Si, Dumbledore fue el único que me comprendió y me dio esta oportunidad, además, fue el único en creerle.  
--Si, ahora será mejor que regreses, yo debo irme porque el juego ya ha empezado.

Hermione se asomo para ver quien era la otra mujer con la que McGonagall hablaba, la directora avanzaba rápido por el pasillo mientras que la otra persona ya no estaba, Hermione se paro frente a la puerta de la biblioteca pero esta estaba cerrada, la chica hizo un gesto de desesperación, y sin poder hacer mas corrió hasta el campo de Quidditch.

--¡¡Y anota!! Otros 10 puntos para Ravenclaw... ¡Eso deja el marcador 50-40 favor Ravenclaw! al parecer será otra derrota para Gryffindor .

Zabini narraba con detalle el encuentro, Hermione diviso a la profesora McGonagall ya sentada en el palco de los profesores, entonces se puso a buscar a Harry y a Ron.

--¡Hey! Ya me estaba preocupando, ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto Ron ayudándola a subir.  
--Después les cuento… ¿Como van? - pregunto la chica.  
--Pues vamos perdiendo, pero solo son 10 puntos...Ginny aun no localiza la Snitch - dijo Ron.  
--¡¡Allá!! - grito Harry - ¡Allá esta! - apuntaba a un punto dorado que sobrevolaba los aros contrarios, Hermione y Ron se quedaron viendo, pues ellos no lograban distinguirla – ¡¡¡Ginny a tu derecha!!! –

Harry comenzaba a gritarle pero era imposible que la chica escuchara con tantos gritos y con Zabini en el megáfono, pero al parecer el buscador de Ravenclaw también habia divisado el punto dorado y se habia apresurado, Ginny se percato de esto y lo siguió y poco tiempo después ella también lograba ver la Snitch.

--¡Sii! ¡Sii!

Harry gritaba, Hermione y Ron lo miraban un poco divertidos, era como si Harry deseara con todas sus fuerzas estar dentro del juego.

--Ginny Weasley ha visto la Snitch también, ¡Veremos con que suerte corre esta vez! - decía Zabini.  
--¡De verdad que me dan unas ganas de romperle la cara!

Ron refunfuñaba, Hermione se reía, mientras que Harry no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Ginny, de verdad habia mejorado su técnica y se le veía mucho más segura y decidida, peleaba cada posición con el contrario para tomarle la delantera.

--¡Ginny cuidado!

Harry gritaba como si ella pudiera escucharle, la chica esquivo uno de los postes, estaba tan cerca de conseguir la Snitch pero ese desvío la había alejado un poco, retomo el trayecto, de pronto la Snitch descendió a gran velocidad y Ginny se lanzo tras ella lo mas rápido que pudo, parecía que chocaría contra el suelo si no la atrapaba a tiempo, con los dedos podía rozarla y estaba tan cerca que no se fijo que el buscador de Ravenclaw iba directo a ella, este la empujo y Ginny cayo rodando en el suelo.

--¡Oohhhh!

Se escucho de forma generalizada en el graderío, Harry estaba inmóvil y tenia la mirada fija en la chica tendida en el pasto, el buscador de Ravenclaw volaba un tanto desesperado pues habia perdido la Snitch de vista, en eso Ginny comenzaba a moverse y lentamente se incorporaba, se quedo sentada en el suelo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al extender su mano y dejar a la vista de todos la pequeña pelotita alada en la palma de su mano.

--¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Ganamos!!! ¡¡Woooo!! - Harry comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, Hermione y Ron al igual que el resto de los Gryffindors se desbordaron en vitores.  
--¡Gryffindor gana! - Madam Hooch dio el último silbatazo.

Ginny no podía creer que lo habia logrado, sus compañeros del equipo descendieron rápidamente para felicitarla, de igual forma los del equipo de Ravenclaw, había sido un duelo intenso.

--¡Bien hecho Ginny! –

Dean se acerco a ella y la abrazo levantándola un poco, Harry que llegaba hasta ellos, en ese momento contuvo sus celos, pues su alegría era mucho mayor. 

--¡¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! - Ginny corrió hasta Harry y de un brinco se le subió en los brazos.  
--¡Estuviste genial! - dijo el sujetándola, Ginny se quedo mirando los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry a través de los anteojos, el también se quedo viendo sus ojos marrón, Harry la bajo despacio y se abrazaron fuerte.  
--¡Ahora a conquistar la copa! - llegaron Ron y Hermione - ¡Bien hecho hermanita!  
--¡Gracias chicos!  
--Yo hubiera quedado tendida en el suelo apenas hubiera comenzado el partido – comento Hermione sonriendo – de verdad eres muy buena, esto es para ti Ginny, es tu obsequio de navidad pero ahora creo que es mas bien por el triunfo, estaba segura que lo lograrías.

Ginny tomo el paquete y lo abrió, era un bolso de mano para chicas muggle adornada con unas piedrillas brillantes y en uno de los costados llevaba incrustada una fotografía mágica de ella y Harry.

--La foto se la puse después que me entere que habían regresado, se me hizo un buen detalle.  
--¡Me encanta! gracias Hermione - dijo la chica contenta mostrándole a Harry el obsequio.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba de fiesta, Ginny pensó de inmediato en mandarles una lechuza a sus padres y a los gemelos para contarles de su triunfo y su pase a la final, mientras los demás se habían quedado conversando y festejando. 


	29. La Búsqueda

**CAPITULO 29**

**  
****La Búsqueda**

**Vasos vacíos en las mesillas, banderines colgados en las paredes y alguno que otro bocadillo había quedado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor luego del festejo, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido, pocos seguían ahí conversando, algunos estaban en sus dormitorios, otros en los jardines disfrutando del resto del sábado. **

--¿Nos vas a contar dónde te metiste?

Ron se dirigió a Hermione mientras la chica tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza que sobraba en una jarra y regresaba hasta el sillón frente a la chimenea donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

--Vine por el obsequio de Ginny y me entretuve un poco porque me encontré con Lavender en el dormitorio - Ron alzo las cejas achicando los ojos como si hubiera escuchado un par de navajas rasgando un vidrio - Hablamos y al parecer todo esta aclarado - Ron dio un suspiro de alivio – Pero cuando iba por el pasillo de regreso al campo de Quidditch escuche a McGonagall hablando con alguien cerca de la biblioteca.  
--¿Con quién? - pregunto Harry de repente interesado en la conversación.  
--Era otra mujer, su voz me pareció conocida, pero los gritos que llegaban desde el campo no me dejaban escuchar bien, solo pude escuchar que le agradecía a McGonagall por dejarla hacer algo, mencionaron a Dumbledore.  
--¿A Dumbledore? – Harry se extraño -¿Que mas escuchaste?  
--Eso fue todo, McGonagall le dijo que tenia que irse al partido, cuando me asome la mujer ya no estaba y McGonagall ya estaba lejos, me pare en la biblioteca pero…cerrada.  
--Esto ya se esta poniendo muy extraño - dijo Ron - quizá tienen encerrado una especie de mounstro en la biblioteca.  
--No seas ridículo Ron - dijo Ginny riendo.  
--¿¡Por Que!?... habia un basilisco paseándose por la tubería, ¿Quien dice que no puede haber otra criatura en Hogwarts? - Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo)  
--Algo esconden, de eso no hay duda, pero…no creo que sea un mounstro ni nada de eso - dijo Harry - ¿Como podremos averiguar? - pregunto, los cuatro se quedaron mirando.  
--Debemos buscar la manera de entrar a la biblioteca, pero últimamente Filch se la pasa merodeando - recordó Hermione.  
--No podemos aparecernos tampoco, nos detectarían - dijo Ron.  
--Creo que hay una manera - comento Harry - deberé aprovechar cuando la abran para entrar, me pondré la capa de mi padre y me quedare ahí.  
--¡Harry eso podría tomarte horas, o días! - dijo Hermione.  
--¿Que otra solución tenemos?  
--¡Ya se! - dijo Ron de pronto - ¿Y si usamos las orejas extensibles? tal vez la podamos meter por la puerta y escuchar lo que pasa adentro.  
--Podríamos intentarlo - dijo Harry - ¡Vamos!  
--¡Que!... ¿Ahora? – preguntó Ron ante la mirada de las chicas.  
--Seguramente en este momento están en la biblioteca, además, debemos aprovechar que casi no hay estudiantes en los pasillos, iré por la capa y por las orejas - Harry dejo el sillón para subir rápidamente hacia el dormitorio.  
--¡Están en mi buró! - grito ron – Debemos aprender a no darle ideas cuando esta a punto de anochecer – dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y Hermione, las chicas sonrieron y se levantaron al oír a Harry descendiendo con velocidad las escaleras.

Los chicos salieron de la sala común, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione avanzaban por los corredores, llegaron hasta la esquina antes de doblar a la biblioteca, vieron que el señor Filch estaba sentado en una silla dormido mientras que la señora Norris se encontraba echada a sus pies.

--Quédense aquí por si viene alguien - dijo Harry, los demás asintieron.

Harry se echo la capa encima y llego hasta la gran puerta, estaba tratando de sacar las orejas de su bolsillo cuando pego un brinco cuando el señor Filch dio un sonoro ronquido que hasta a el mismo despertó un segundo, Harry se aseguró que el conserje se habia dormido de nuevo y luego extendió las orejas de cable extra largo y pego un extremo a la puerta y el otro a su oído, la densidad de la madera era muy gruesa por lo que solo podía escuchar unos leves murmullos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny asomaban las cabezas en señal de algo, Harry se puso de rodillas para intentar meter la oreja un poco por debajo de la puerta y no se percato que sus pies habían quedado descubiertos.

--¡Alguien viene!

Hermione se percató que por el pasillo del lado Izquierdo se escuchaban unos pasos.

--Lo van a descubrir - susurro Ginny - ¿Que hacemos?

Ron llamaba a Harry con extraños ruidos pero el muchacho estaba tan concentrado intentando entrar la oreja por la ranura, que no se percataba de nada, los pasos se hicieron mas presentes, Hermione jalo a Ron y junto con Ginny se pegaron a la pared para evitar ser vistos.

--Ohh allá esta, ¡Señor Filch!

McGonagall se acercaba hasta allá, Filch dio un brinco despertando y poniéndose de pie, Harry dándose cuenta, se quedo quieto al escuchar las voces, la señora Norris habia comenzado a maullar viendo en su dirección como si supiera que el chico se encontraba ahí.

--¡Directora! he estado al pendiente como me lo pidió - decía el conserje tratando de mantenerse despierto.  
--Ya no lo requiero aquí, necesito que vaya a ayudarle a… - McGonagall se quedo en silencio de repente como si algo hubiese llamado su atención, luego parpadeo.  
--¡Lo vio! - dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
--No…guarda silencio - dijo Ginny sin perder de vista una parte del zapato de Harry.  
--¿Decía usted? - le preguntó Filch.  
--¡A la señora Pomfrey! acaba de recibir medicinas del hospital san Mungo y necesita ayuda.  
--Si directora...vamos preciosa - le dijo a la gata que dio un último maullido a Harry y después lo siguió.

Una vez que Filch se habia alejado, McGonagall saco su varita y apunto al cerrojo de la puerta, esta se abrió y la directora entro.

--¡Ahhh..!

Un grito ahogado se alcanzo a escuchar McGonagall volteo ante el ruido pero no vio nada luego cerro la puerta, Harry aun cubierto con la capa se sobaba la mano pues la directora lo habia pisado.

--¡¡Harry!! – lo llamo Hermione, los tres se acercaron rápido.  
--¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Se metió! - dijo Ron.

Ron se inclinó apoyándose en la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, justo en ese momento desde abajo pudieron ver como una oreja salía de la ranura inferior, Hermione se agacho para tomarla y guardando silencio se pusieron a escuchar.

--Harry, si nos escuchas, no podemos oír nada - susurro Hermione.

El chico ya no estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se habia quitado la capa al ver que McGonagall habia entrado a una especie de privado, era el despacho de la señora Pince, la puerta estaba cerrada, Harry se acerco hasta allá, la puerta era mucho mas delgada que la frontal y se podía escuchar la conversación sin necesidad de la oreja, la cual habia dejado debajo de la otra puerta.

--Esta situación se esta haciendo cada vez mas delicada, están empezando a sospechar - hablo McGonagall nerviosamente.  
--Dijo que aun no era tiempo Minerva, después el muchacho no lo creerá y eso podría afectar el resultado final - Harry se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de la señora Pince.  
--¿Tu que opinas Alastor? - pregunto la directora, Harry con cada voz que escuchaba se intrigaba mas.  
--Creo que ella tiene razón, debemos confiar en lo que Dumbledore dejo dicho - respondió la voz del profesor de DCAO.  
--¿Lo que Dumbledore dejo dicho? - se pregunto Harry así mismo.

Sintió como un calor le fue subiendo desde la punta de los pies, todo ese misterio de la biblioteca lo involucraba directamente a él mas de lo que nunca se imaginó y se lo estaban ocultando, era algo que Dumbledore habia dejado antes de morir y todo parecía indicar que no querían que lo supiera, el chico siguió escuchando aunque con menos claridad por la nueva nube que habia inundado su mente.

--Si para nosotros ha sido una verdadera sorpresa imagínate para el… ¡tiene derecho a saberlo! si queremos ayudarlo a que se enfoque en destruir los Horrocruxes entonces tiene que saber la verdad sobre la muerte de Dumbledore - continuaba McGonagall.  
--¿La verdad? - se dijo Harry.  
--¡Lo sabrá! - espeto Moody - pero aun no es tiempo y no esta en nosotros decírselo.  
--¿Y cuando lo será? - interfirió McGonagall verdaderamente furiosa, con un tono que Harry pocas veces le habia escuchado - ¿Cuando este de frente a Voldemort y no tenga la respuesta para derrotarlo?  
--lo pondremos a decisión de la orden - dijo Moody - pero no aquí, como has dicho Minerva, los chicos han empezado a sospechar - El ojo giratorio del ex Auror se habia clavado en la puerta del despacho - dígale que tiene que estar presente, lo haremos esta tarde – Moody había dirigido esas ultimas palabras a la señora Pince.

Harry se puso la capa de nuevo y se alejó al escuchar que se aproximaban a la puerta; Moody, McGonagall y efectivamente la señora Pince salían del despacho, el chico se fue rápido hasta la puerta principal para tener oportunidad de salir cuando alguno abriera, pero antes tomo la oreja del suelo y susurrando en ella dijo:

--Aléjense de la puerta  
--¿Que fue lo que dijo? - pregunto Ron a las chicas.  
--Harry no te escuchamos repítelo de nuevo - dijo Hermione

Justo en ese momento McGonagall y Moody avanzaban hacia allá, Harry aplasto la oreja con el pie, la directora abrió la puerta y Ron, Hermione y Ginny pegaron un brinco asustados echando a correr antes de ser descubiertos, Harry aprovecho para salir junto con ellos, McGonagall volvió a poner el cerrojo alejándose con Moody aprisa de ahí.

--¿Harry? – lo llamo Ron

El chico se quito la capa y su expresión estaba extraña, tenia la mirada fija en el suelo y respiraba agitado.

--¿Que sucede? ¿Averiguaste algo? ¡No escuchábamos nada! - decía su amigo.  
--No pude averiguar mucho - dijo al fin - pero lo que sea que están escondiendo, lo están escondiendo de todos nosotros, especialmente de mí.  
--Pero, ¿Que hay ahí dentro? - pregunto Ginny.  
--Nada, la biblioteca esta intacta, ¡Al parecer la usan para reunirse los de la orden para decidir que es lo que me conviene saber y que no! - dijo el chico con un dejo de coraje comenzando el regreso a la sala común.  
--Harry no te comprendo - dijo Hermione - ¿Ocultarte que?  
--Es sobre Dumbledore… al parecer dejó dicho algo antes de morir, no se, se hablaban en secreto como si supieran que aun estando ahí encerrados alguien los pudiera oír.  
--Pues mira que son precavidos, porque sino tu ya te hubieras enterado de todo justo ahora - dijo Ron.  
--¿¡Entonces porque se reúnen aquí!? ¡Saben que aquí estoy yo! – exclamó Harry.  
--Tal vez porque sin Sirius, Grimmauld ahora te pertenece y ya no es el cuartel oficial de la orden Harry, ¿Que otro lugar mejor que aquí? – dijo Hermione.  
--¿Lo que aún no entiendo es que tiene que ver la señora Pince en esto?  
--¿La señora Pince? ¿Esa vieja amargada? - pregunto Ron, Harry asintió.  
--¡Claro!, con razón la voz se me hacia conocida, ¡Ella era con la que McGonagall hablaba en el pasillo! - dijo Hermione.  
-- La señora Pince prácticamente es dueña de la biblioteca, no sale de ahí nunca, quizá al hacerla el punto de reunión, la tuvieron que incluir a ella también - comento Ginny.  
--Sea como sea, lo voy a averiguar, le exigiré a McGonagall si es necesario que me diga la verdad, ella al parecer es la única interesada en que yo lo sepa, según lo que escuche – enfatizó Harry.  
--¿Algo que dejo Dumbledore antes de morir? – Analizo Hermione - que extraño   
--¿Que es extraño? - pregunto Harry.  
--Así como lo dices, suena a que de alguna forma Dumbledore sabia lo que iba a pasar, como si…, No, es imposible que él haya querido morir y dejarte solo, además, bueno tu mejor que nadie viste como paso todo cuando murió - dijo la chica a su amigo, Harry tristemente asintió.

Habían llegado a la sala común, muy pocos aun seguían festejando la victoria del Quidditch, el día ya casi habia llegado a su fin, por lo que los chicos esperaron la hora de la cena y después regresaron a dormir.

--¡Ron levántate! - Harry ya estaba de pie temprano el lunes en la mañana.  
--¿Por qué? - dijo entre dormido.  
--Porque quiero que me acompañes al despacho de McGonagall antes del desayuno y de que comience la primer clase.

A su amigo no le quedo de otra que hacer el esfuerzo, minutos mas tarde, aunque no precisamente con menos sueños, ambos se encaminaban hasta el despacho de la directora.

--¿Por que tengo que venir yo también? - pregunto Ron con un bostezo.  
--Porque presión de dos es mejor que de uno solo, tenemos que conseguir que nos diga de que se trata todo eso de que Dumbledore dejo dicho algo, Hermione tiene razón.  
--Si, ella siempre tiene razón - dijo Ron sonriendo.  
--Me refiero a que tiene razón en que pareciera como si Dumbledore hubiera sabido que iba a morir, sino fuera porque yo mismo vi a Snape matándolo lleno de odio, también lo dudaría - dijo con paso apresurado - Ron, hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte… - Harry cambio el tono por uno mas nervioso.  
--¿Sobre que? (le pregunto)  
--Ahora no es el momento, pero, recuérdame cuando salgamos de aquí - le pidió Harry, Ron asintió.

Los muchachos llegaron hasta la gárgola, Harry pronuncio la palabra secreta y entraron.

--¿Profesora McGonagall? – Harry ingresó decidido a la dirección.  
--Buenos días Harry, señor Weasley… ¿Que hacen aquí tan temprano? – los observo un poco extrañada.  
--Profesora, seré franco, se que la orden esta ocultando información sobre algo importante, necesito saber que es - dijo directamente tomándola por sorpresa.  
--¿De que… de que hablas? ¿Información importante? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Harry no podía decirle que los habia escuchado en la biblioteca, eso le causaría aun mas problemas por no solo haber oído a escondidas sino por haber desobedecido las ordenes de la dirección, tomo un poco de aire para organizar las ideas y continuó.

--Lo he notado, todos están actuando muy extraño, el profesor Moody insiste en que me preocupe por no perder los Horrocruxes y ahora usted me esta haciendo ver como un idiota cuando claramente sabe que lo que digo es verdad, y por eso esta Ron aquí, porque el también lo ha notado, ¿No es verdad? – Se dirigió a su amigo, este trago saliva y con los ojos muy abiertos asintió - ¿Lo ve? ...se lo suplico, ¡Si hay algo que yo deba saber, dígamelo! sobre todo si es algo que me ayudara a vencer a Voldemort.  
--Potter…- McGonagall se quedo viéndolo un segundo y girándose para darle la espalda siguió hablando - nada se te esta ocultando - Harry apretó el puño sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era verdad.  
--Se lo pido por última vez, por favor.

Harry estaba tratando de mantener la calma, cuanto quería gritarle que le estaba mintiendo en sus narices, que con sus propios oídos habia escuchado esa conversación en la biblioteca pero también sabía que así menos le soltarían información.

--Y yo por ultima vez les repito, no hay nada que ocultar, Harry la orden esta pendiente de lo que pasa, todos nosotros lo estamos, por el momento no hay nada de que preocuparse ya te lo hemos dicho.  
--¿Y que me dice de la biblioteca? ¿Nos va a negar de nuevo que no ocultan algo ahí? -pregunto Harry mas desafiante.  
--Lo de la biblioteca es un asunto que no le atañe a ninguno de ustedes Señor Potter… ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
--¡¡Miente!! - Grito Harry.

Ron abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, McGonagall también se habia paralizado de la impresión, Harry nunca le había hablado de esa manera, el chico tenia el rostro enrojecido por el coraje y los puños cerrados a los costados, lentamente Mcgonagall volvió a recobrarse de la impresión y se acercó a él.

--Entiendo como te has de sentir y todo lo que estas pasando y por eso dejare pasar por alto este comportamiento, pero debo recordarte que yo soy la directora de este Colegio y por esa simple razón merezco un respeto por parte de los estudiantes, incluido tu Potter, da gracias que no le reste puntos a Gryffindor por esto, retírense.

Ron asintió y jalo de inmediato a Harry del brazo quien seguía mirándola con firmeza, la directora también lo veía y tan pronto los chicos salieron, McGonagall se tuvo que apoyar en el escritorio para no desfallecer.

--¡Tu la viste Ron! ¿Por que? ¿¡Por que no me lo pueden decir!? - Harry iba echando chispas por el pasillo, su amigo intentaba calmarlo y de seguirle el paso.  
--A lo mejor hicieron un pacto de silencio, algo así como el juramento inquebrantable pero menos extremoso, para no decirte nada.  
--¡Tus padres! - dijo Harry de pronto - ¡Ellos me lo dirán!  
--¿Tu crees que mis padres estén enterados también de esto?  
--¡Por supuesto que están enterados Ron!, toda la orden lo esta, quedaron de reunirse ayer en la tarde para decidir si me lo contaban o no, al parecer decidieron que no, sino McGonagall me lo hubiera dicho hoy.  
--Harry lamento decepcionarte pero, creo que no hay quien guarde mas fielmente los principios de la orden que mis padres, no te soltaran ni una palabra, ¿Por que no mejor nos esperamos a que sea el momento para saberlo?  
--¡No puedo esperar Ron! y estoy seguro que tu tampoco podrías si se tratara de algo relacionado contigo.  
--Si, supongo que no… bien, ¿cual es el plan entonces?  
--Aun no lo se, pero…estoy comenzando a entender que estando en el castillo no lograremos nada.  
--¿Irnos? - pregunto Ron asombrado - Harry eso es muy arriesgado, la protección que tienes es estando aquí… si Snape se entera que has abandonado Hogwarts no tardara en ir con quien-ya-sabes para decirle y ten por seguro que te cazara hasta debajo de las piedras.  
--¿Estas diciendo que te hechas para atrás? - pregunto Harry, Ron se le quedo viendo y le hizo una mueca.  
--Sabes que no amigo  
--Gracias - dijo Harry asintiendo.  
--a Hermione le va a dar un ataque, pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Que era eso de lo que querías hablar?  
--¿Ehh? - volteo Harry de repente - ahh eso…no, pensándola bien no es tan importante.  
--¿Que?...no, ahora lo sueltas - dijo Ron deteniéndose - ¿Que es? ¿Algo de los Horrocruxes? - pregunto en voz baja, Harry negó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo -- ahh ya se…problemas con Ginny, ¿verdad?  
--No, no tenemos problemas - dijo Harry.  
--¿Entonces? ¡Dime ya!

Harry se detuvo de nuevo, tomo aire y volteo con Ron quien parecía tener un enorme signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro y esperaba atento que Harry le contara.

--Tu alguna vez…tu y Hermione alguna vez han... ¡Olvídalo! - Ron se quedo parado mientras Harry empezaba a andar de nuevo, el chico pelirrojo se quedo analizando las palabras de su amigo un momento.  
--¡¡Espera!! - dijo alcanzándolo - o me dices que es lo que te traes o te golpeo - Harry puso gesto extraño y luego soltó una carcajada - ¿No me crees? – Pregunto al verlo -¡Harry...Harry basta ya!  
--Ayy Ron, esa es la mejor broma que te he escuchado en años - Harry se limpió unas lagrimillas – necesitaba esa risa.  
--¿Ya terminaste? - pregunto Ron un poco ofendido - Me decías que si yo y Hermione alguna vez hemos que?  
--Nada…olvídalo quieres, es algo tonto.  
--Harry te estas comportando exactamente como la Orden, ¡Exijo que me digas la verdad porque estas ocultando información que me atañe a mi! - reclamo Ron.  
--¡No, no es con respecto a ti!  
--¡Pero acabas de preguntarme que si Hermione y yo hemos algo!  
--Es sobre Ginny y yo, ¿De acuerdo?, te lo diré pero prométeme que veras las cosas de manera fría y objetiva, soy tu amigo y aunque ella es tu hermana menor, yo soy tu amigo - dijo Harry enfatizando lo ultimo, Ron frunció el ceño.  
--¡Harry! - dijo Ron de repente - pero esque ustedes... ¿ya?  
--¡No! No, no, no, no - se apresuro a decir el chico - Ron respiro aliviado – pero… lo he pensado – dijo y miró como si fuera cámara lenta a Ron enderezando el rostro para mirarle de nuevo, de repente, Harry vio todo negro - ¡¡ouchh heyy!! - dijo tocándose el ojo derecho quitándose los lentes.  
--¡Lo siento fue un reflejo! - dijo Ron mirándolo - ¿Estas bien?  
--Creo que si.

Ron le habia tirado un puñetazo quebrándole uno de los cristales de sus anteojos, Harry examinó los lentes y luego miró a Ron.

--¿Era en serio eso de golpearme eh? - dijo al momento que lanzaba el hechizo "_Oculus Reparo",_ Ron solo se alzo de hombros.  
--Harry, solo te voy a decir una cosa, se que Ginny es muy importante para ti y se que tu para ella también, yo no soy quien para oponerme a nada, tu sabes que yo prefiero…  
--Tu prefieres que ande conmigo que con cualquier otro si, lo se - completo Harry, Ron asintió.  
--Solo te pido que la respetes y que ya no la lastimes - le dijo muy en serio.  
--No me lo tienes ni que repetir, de verdad.  
--Ohh y por favor, no me lo tienes que contar todo - Harry se rió.  
--bien.  
--y por último, para responderte… no, Hermione y yo aun nada.  
--Tampoco necesito detalles, porque ella es como mi hermana - Ron asintió.

Llegaron hasta el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, su primer clase, Hermione ya estaba ahí y por extraño que pareciera, Lavender se encontraba platicando con ella.

--¡Hey! - Llego Ron saludando.  
--Hola Ron - dijo la chica sonriendo un poco.  
--Que tal Lavender

Ron devolvió el saludo y miró a Hermione un poco desconcertado, Lavender se habia quedado mirándolo hasta que comprendió que su presencia estaba de más.

--Ohh claro... me voy a mi lugar, gracias por el libro Hermione, te lo devolveré pronto.  
--¡De nada!

La chica se despidió con la mano y se fue a sentar con Parvati unas mesas mas adelante.

--¿Libro? - pregunto Ron.  
--Si, me pidió el libro de Transformaciones, pero bueno ¿Y como les fue?  
--Mal... No nos quiso decir nada – respondió Harry sentado en su lugar con medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesa.  
--Si, y por eso a Harry se le a ocurrido la brillante idea de…irnos – completo Ron.  
--¿Que? – Hermione dio un brinquillo sorprendida.  
--Es la única forma de averiguar algo Hermione, estando en Hogwarts nadie nos dirá nada, debemos ir al Ministerio para tratar de abrir esa puerta y como sea obligar a la Orden a que nos diga lo que esta pasando.  
--Harry, ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Irnos?... ¿No te olvidas de algo muy tenebroso que anda afuera y que te quiere matar? – Hermione con firmeza lo miro a los ojos.  
--Si Voldemort quiere acabar conmigo lo hará afuera o donde sea, no puedo quedarme esperando mas tiempo para que el planee todo muy bien y yo quede como un completo inepto.

Hermione se quedo seria, Ron también, la abrazo de lado subiendo y bajando su mano por el brazo de la chica, Harry exhaló, la clase habia comenzado y dejaron la plática pendiente para después.

Se llego la noche, aun no era muy tarde pero Harry se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, Ron estaba con Hermione porque ella le habia pedido que la acompañara, Neville se acababa de acostar y Dean también dormía; de pronto, una idea se fue cruzando por la mente del muchacho, asegurándose que Neville ya estuviera profundamente dormido y sin hacer ruido se levanto, saco de su baúl la bolsa con los Horrocruxes, se puso el porta varita, tomo la capa de invisibilidad y dando un suspiro salio del dormitorio.

Harry escucho las voces de Ron y de Hermione al bajar la escalera, los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea, no habia nadie mas en la Sala, Harry se puso la capa antes de que lo pudieran ver y despacio comenzó a avanzar hasta la salida pero lo que Ron le contaba a Hermione lo hizo detenerse y escuchar un poco.

--¿Le pegaste? ¿De verdad? - Hermione tenía una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro.  
--No fue muy fuerte, pero si fue gracioso lo hubieras visto – Ron reía mientras le contaba.  
--¿Y porque fue eso? - pregunto ella sonriendo.  
--Ammm Ya-ya ni lo recuerdo.

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que su amigo era muy malo para mentir, pero a Hermione pareció no importarle porque se recargo en el hombro de Ron quedándose un momento en silencio.

--Hermione (le dijo el chico)  
--¿Si? - La chica se enderezo para mirarlo, Ron trago saliva y bajo su mirada lentamente recorriéndola, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos, ella lo veía sin entender - ¿Te pasa algo?  
--No… es solo que…cuando estoy contigo... me refiero a, cuando estamos así, cerca, juntos… yo…  
--¿Sientes duendecillos en el estomago? - pregunto ella sonriente.

Ron torció los ojos pensando en que la conclusión de Hermione no era precisamente lo que el tenia en mente en ese momento.

--Algo así pero… no se si sean precisamente en… el estomago – Hermione frunció el ceño sin tener muy claro.  
--No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, te entiendo, a mi me pasa igual, no quisiera dejar de tocarte nunca, de abrazarte, de besarte – la chica le dio un tierno beso - y me hace muy feliz que tu también sientas lo mismo o algo así – termino sonriendo.  
-- Hermione, ¿Tu has pensando en… en que tu y yo algún día vayamos a…estar juntos?  
--¿A estar juntos?... ¿No estamos juntos ahora? - pregunto la chica confundida.  
--Si… pero quiero decir a estar… juntos…solos - Ron hizo un énfasis mirándola para ver si comprendía, Hermione de repente se puso colorada.  
--¿Quieres decir, juntos, o sea…tu y…yo…? – pregunto nerviosa.

Ron tomándola firmemente de las manos asintió, Harry que aun seguía escuchando, de repente se sintió un intruso de la privacidad de sus amigos, no quería realmente saber todo aquello, así que se apresuro a salir de la sala común dejando aquella conversación atrás.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y oscuros, Harry apresuro su paso hasta salir del castillo y llegar a la entrada del bosque, se aseguro de encontrarse solo y en un lugar seguro, se quito la capa doblándola muy bien y poniéndola en la bolsa, saco su varita y dijo:

--_¡Accio saeta de fuego!_

Segundos después su escoba llegaba hasta él, Harry la monto y dando un último vistazo al colegio pensó en sus amigos y en Ginny.

--Perdón chicos, pero debo ir primero.

Harry voló a gran velocidad hasta llegar a Londres, específicamente al numero 11 de Grimmauld Place, golpeo con su escoba las tres baldosas y la antigua mansión de los Black apareció ante sus ojos, Harry entro a la casa que se encontraba polvienta y mas sola que nunca, estaba húmeda y fría, un ruido a lo lejos se escucho, el muchacho saco su varita caminando despacio por el piso crujiente de madera.

--¿Kreacher? – Harry lo llamó y en un segundo tenía al viejo Elfo frente a él.  
--Harry Potter ha vuelto a la casa de mi antigua ama - dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
--Si Kreacher, me quedare aquí un tiempo - El Elfo le dio la espalda sin decir nada pero antes de que se alejara mas Harry le hablo - ¡Necesito preguntarte algo! dime… ¿La orden del fénix, se han reunido últimamente aquí?  
--Harry Potter le pregunta a Kreacher información de magos, Kreacher debe contestar aunque no quiera, no Harry potter, ningún mago de la Orden ha venido.  
--¿Estas seguro?  
--¡Ya le dije ninguno! – Gritó el Elfo para luego doblarse en una reverencia - Ohh Harry Potter es el amo de Kreacher, aunque Kreacher no lo acepte por completo y Kreacher debe respetar y obedecer a Harry potter.  
--Está bien ya te puedes ir - dijo Harry.

El Elfo se fue hasta la cocina mientras que Harry subió a una de las habitaciones para pasar la noche, ni siquiera lo pensó, su camino fue directamente a dar en la antigua habitación de Sirius.

Después del rato que paso con Hermione, Ron volvió al dormitorio, Ya estaba muy oscuro por lo que no noto la ausencia de su amigo, el calentador a la mitad del cuarto iluminaba un poco el trayecto por lo que llego apenas a su cama y poniéndose rápido la ropa de dormir se acostó.

Al día siguiente Ron se despertó y mirando a todos lados, vio la cama de sus compañeros vacías, se incorporo y tomando su reloj se dio cuenta que se le habia hecho tarde para el desayuno, se extraño que Harry no le hubiera despertado como era su costumbre cuando se levantaba mas temprano que él, se puso de pie de un brinco, se alisto rápido y bajo hasta el gran comedor donde los estudiantes ya se estaban levantando para irse a sus clases, en la mesa de los Gryffindor pudo distinguir a Ginny y a Hermione que terminaban de desayunar.

--¡Hey! – Ron llego un poco despeinado y con los ojos lagañosos hasta ellas.  
--A alguien le afecto la desvelada de anoche – respondió Hermione sonriéndole.  
--¿Dónde esta Harry? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Ginny.  
--¿Quieren decir que no esta aquí? – pregunto el muchacho.  
--No, no ha bajado, yo lo espere un rato en la sala común pero no lo vi bajar y creí que ya estaría acá, ¿No se quedo dormido? - pregunto Ginny.  
--No, yo me desperté tarde porque el siempre me despierta pero, me levante y no estaba, su cama estaba hecha.  
--Tal vez ya este en el salón, o tal vez fue a hablar con McGonagall de nuevo – sugirió Hermione.  
--Pues a menos que McGonagall tenga una doble, no lo creo Hermione - Ron señalo a la directora que estaba sentada en la mesa de los profesores discutiendo algo con Moody.  
--¡Neville! – le hablo Ginny, el chico volteo - ¿Has visto a Harry?  
--Amm, lo vi anoche antes de acostarme, el estaba… estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, no lo he visto desde entonces.  
--¿Donde se habrá metido? - pregunto Hermione, Ron se puso a pensar.  
--Vayamos al salón – dijo él.  
--¿No vas a desayunar nada? - pregunto Hermione, pero justo en el momento en que Ron iba a tomar un panque de lo que quedaba del desayuno, el banquete habia desaparecido.  
--Ohh maldición.  
--Ni modo, ya te desquitaras en la comida – dijo Ginny riendo.

Los cuatro se fueron directo a las mazmorras, Ginny quería quedarse tranquila de que Harry estaba bien y de que el chico solo andaba un poco perdido, llegaron al aula de pociones, solo habia unos cuantos alumnos y el profesor Slughorn.

--¡Adelante, adelante! ¡Ya vamos a comenzar la clase! - les dijo al verlos - Ohh señorita Weasley, con usted todavía no me toca.  
--No profesor, solo venia a ver si Harry estaba aquí - dijo ella.  
--Ah bueno…no, Harry no ha llegado, no lo he visto por aquí desde la clase de ayer - dijo Slughorn, los chicos se comenzaron a preocupar - ¿Esta todo bien?  
--Si, seguramente en un rato vuelve, pero tal vez será mejor que Ronald vaya y lo busque de nuevo, en el dormitorio quizás - dijo Hermione, Ron asintió y salio, Ginny se fue detrás de él.

Llegaron hasta la sala común Ron subió la escalera, Ginny tuvo que esperar abajo; Ron entro al dormitorio, la cama de Harry estaba intacta, nada parecía faltar pero luego noto que el uniforme estaba doblado sobre la silla, y enseguida de ésta habia algunos libros, Ron era el único que sabia por confidencia de Harry como abrir su baúl, el chico así lo hizo y descubrió que ni la capa de invisibilidad ni la bolsa con los Horrocruxes se encontraban ahí, Ron se puso de pie de inmediato y bajo corriendo.

--¡No esta! dijo a Ginny.  
--Eso ya lo sabemos pero…  
--No Ginny... Harry no esta en Hogwarts, se fue.

Ginny con los ojos abiertos se quedo muy asombrada de oír eso, ambos regresaron de inmediato hasta las mazmorras, Ginny se quedo fuera pues la clase ya habia comenzado, Hermione constantemente volteaba hacia la puerta para esperarlos y cuando vio entrar a Ron solo, tuvo una sensación extraña, el chico solo la miro sin decirle nada porque se fue directo con Slughorn para contarle, después de intercambiar unas palabras con el profesor, éste solo asintió, Ron se acercó a Hermione ante la mirada atenta de todos los demás estudiantes.

--Tenemos que irnos - dijo Ron a Hermione.

Ella sin preguntar, tomo sus libros, apago rápido el mortero y salieron del aula entre cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes, Neville en un descuido de Slughorn, mientras intentaba poner orden a los alumnos, también se escabulló.

--¿Ron que sucede? - pregunto Hermione afuera.  
--Harry se fue  
--¿¡Que!? Pero…  
--No estoy seguro a donde, pero su capa de invisibilidad no esta ni, la bolsa con los Horrocruxes.  
--¡Hey chicos! - llego Neville hasta ellos.  
--¿Neville que haces aquí? - pregunto Ron.  
--¡Voy con ustedes por supuesto!, le prometí a Harry que cualquier cosa que pasara yo iba a estar para ayudarle.  
--Neville no creo que tu tengas que…  
--¡Yo puedo ayudarlos, lo se! no me traten como el tonto…  
--Nadie ha dicho eso Neville - intervino Hermione - es solo que no sabemos donde pueda estar Harry y quizá esto sea peligroso para que nos involucremos todos.  
--Tal vez fue a buscar la puerta, para terminar con lo que dice la profecía – dijo Longbottom.  
--¿La puerta? ¿Tú lo sabes? - pregunto Ron.  
--Harry me contó sobre sus sueños y…  
--¡Chicos, Chicos! lamento interrumpir su platica, pero, Harry no esta y tenemos que encontrarlo rápido - interrumpió Ginny.  
--¡Tenemos que ir con McGonagall, ella lo debe de saber! - sugirió Hermione, los cuatro emprendieron el paso con prisa hasta la dirección.  
--¡Neville!... ¡Neville espérame!

Luna lo habia visto pasar mientras se dirigía a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Neville no se detuvo pero se giro para mirarla haciéndole señas, Luna corrió hasta ellos.

Los cinco se dirigieron hasta la dirección sin perder más tiempo ante las preguntas de Luna a Neville sobre que pasaba y las contestaciones de este explicándole que ya se enteraría, tan pronto llegaron, Ron pronuncio la palabra secreta y entraron.

--¡Profesora! - Hermione levanto la voz.  
--¿Que…que es esto? ¿Señorita Granger que sucede? - pregunto McGonagall.  
--¡Harry no está!  
--P-pero eso es imposible, ¿Como que no esta?  
--¡Se fue, estamos seguros que se fue de Hogwarts, profesora debemos encontrarlo! ¡Si Harry anda solo sin que la Orden se entere, Voldemort lo encontrara!  
--¡En este momento avisare para que lo busquen, no debe salir del Colegio!

McGonagall tomo su varita para enviar un Patronus, antes de hacerlo, Hermione siguió hablando. 

--Profesora... Harry se llevo los Horrocruxes.

El rostro de McGonagall se desencajó temiendo lo peor y tratando de mantener la calma hablo con ellos. 

--Será mejor que regresen a sus clases, yo avisare a la Orden para que localicen a Potter cuanto antes…  
--¿¡¡Que dice!!? ¡No vamos a ir a ningún lado que no sea a buscar a Harry, si hay que salir de Hogwarts nosotros mismos lo haremos! - espeto Ron - ¡Harry tenia razón, el tiene derecho a saber que es lo que le están ocultando!

McGonagall no tuvo replica, mando el Patronus a los miembros de la Orden, segundos mas tarde, uno a uno fueron llegando al despacho, Moody, Tonks, Lupin, los Weasley y otros mas.

--Ron, Ginny ¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto Molly al verlos.  
--Les voy a pedir que salgan un momento - dijo McGonagall a los chicos.  
--¡No! - dijo Ginny - ¡Nosotros también estamos preocupados por Harry y queremos saber que pasa, queremos ayudar!  
--Déjalos que se queden Minerva - dijo Lupin.  
--Muy bien, les pedí que vinieran porque Harry ha abandonado el Colegio - dijo McGonagall - al parecer se fue esta mañana o anoche no los sabemos, pero no solo eso, lleva los Horrocruxes y al parecer intentara averiguar la manera de destruirlos el solo.  
--Iremos a buscarlo - dijo Moody.  
--¡Nosotros iremos también! - dijo Ron, los adultos se les quedaron viendo - ¡Es nuestro amigo! tenemos derecho! - volvió a repetir Ron con firmeza.  
--No hay que perder tiempo – afirmo Lupin mirando a Ron con una leve sonrisa.

El señor y la señora Weasley le hicieron señas a Ron y a Ginny de que se acercaran, cada uno se acerco a uno de sus padres, Hermione se junto con Tonks, Neville con Lupin y Luna con Mcgonagall, todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegando hasta la Madriguera.

--¡Que manera de viajar! - dijo Ron mirando a todos lados los rincones de su casa.  
--¿Alguna seña que Harry les haya dado, alguna pista donde poder encontrarlo? - pregunto Lupin.  
--Nosotros creemos que pueda ir al Ministerio de magia - dijo Hermione - Harry a tenido unos sueños, en donde ve una puerta, una puerta que esta cerrada y que nosotros también vimos cuando estuvimos ahí hace dos años.  
--¿Harry a tenido mas sueños? - pregunto el señor Weasley, Ginny asintió ¿Que puerta?  
--En el departamento de misterios papá, una que esta cerrada, antes de la sala de Profecías.  
--Oh si, si la recuerdo…en todo caso creo que Harry esperara a ir cuando el ministerio este solo, en horas de trabajo hay mucha gente ahí.  
--Tienes razón Arthur - intervino Lupin.  
--¿Pero entonces en donde esta Harry ahora? ¡Tuvo que haber pasado la noche en algún lado, no puede andar vagando por la calle! - dijo Ginny angustiada y su actitud hizo voltear a mas de uno de los presentes.  
--Creo exactamente donde puede estar... ¿Tonks? – Moody volteo a verla, la bruja de cabellos fiuscha soltó una risilla, aventó un beso a Lupin y desapareció.

Tonks llego al numero 11 de Grimmauld Place, entró sin perder tiempo a la casa, ésta estaba vacía, no habia seña de Harry, pero si habia seña de que una persona habia pasado la noche ahí, Nymphadora examinó todo el lugar sin encontrar rastro de Harry ni de Kreacher, la bruja regreso a la Madriguera con los demás, tan pronto descendió en medio de la sala, todos se avocaron hacia ella.

--¿Que paso? – preguntaron todos.  
--Efectivamente llego a Grimmauld, pero…ya no esta.  
--¡Esta en el Ministerio, estoy segura! - dijo Hermione.  
--Nymphadora, tu y los chicos quédense aquí - Los cinco jóvenes iban a protestar ante las palabras de McGonagall – ¡Solo mientras Harry sea localizado en el Ministerio!, pues después de eso… estoy segura que necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible - expresó la directora con rostro de preocupación, los chicos asintieron.

McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, Arthur y Shackelbot se fueron dejando en la Madriguera a Tonks y a la señora Weasley junto con los chicos.

--Solo espero que Harry este bien y sepa lo que hace... ¿Cuando se le quitara lo testarudo? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Nunca -dijeron al unísono todos los demás, lo cual causo una leve sonrisa en sus rostros de preocupación.


	30. La Batalla Final

**CAPITULO 30**

**  
****La Batalla Final**

Los que esperaban en la Madriguera conversaban poco, Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro, subía y bajaba las escaleras notablemente preocupada, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la sala de los Weasley mientras Tonks y la Sra. Weasley estaban en la cocina, ésta ultima preparando un emparedado a Ron quien no habia comido nada en lo que iba del día.

--Dime Dora, ¿Como van las cosas entre Remus y tú? - A la joven bruja se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en la cara ante la pregunta de Molly Weasley.  
--Todo va muy bien, lo único es tener que dejar de verlo cada luna llena, ya sabes, cuando se va a refugiar.  
--¡Entonces tal vez tengamos otra boda pronto! - comento Molly entusiasmada.  
--¿Que dices mamá? ¡Aun estamos muy jóvenes! – Ron se habia acercado para pedir informes de su emparedado, cuando escucho a su madre.  
--¡No quiero oír decirte eso ni de broma Ronald Weasley, por su puesto que están muy jóvenes!, ¡No estaba hablando de ti! - Ron perplejo asintió mientras su mama le hablaba apuntándole con el cuchillo.  
--¿Ya esta mi desayuno? - pregunto sin parpadear, Molly hizo llegar un plato, puso el emparedado y se lo extendió a Ron, Tonks encontrando la escena divertida sonrió.

El resto de la Orden llegaron al Ministerio de Magia, el señor Weasley seguido por los demás caminaron apresurados por el corredor principal, el cambio de poder desde que Cornelius Fudge habia sido destituido era notable, la fuente dorada que adornaba la entrada se veía mas opulenta, habia oro por todos lados, marcas de reconocimiento y fotografías de Rufus Scrimgeour por donde se volteara, al frente, un gran desplegado del Profeta quedaba a la vista de todos: _"HARRY POTTER RECONOCE LABOR DEL MINISTRO"_ aquella fotografía de Harry y su rostro desencajado con Scrimgeour sonriente daba la bienvenida a todos los que llegaban por ahí.

Habia unos cuantos funcionarios en el ministerio ese día, muchos se encontraban en su hora de comida, salvo aquellos con pendientes que no podían esperar, sacrificaban sus alimentos para tener su trabajo al corriente, pues el Ministro pedía cuentas regularmente a los funcionarios.

--¡Arthur! Viejo camarada, ¿Te has enterado de que confiscaron un cargamento de tostadores muggles a unos chiquillos que trataban de convertirlos en trasladores? - un mago calvo y delgado de gafas redondas se habia aproximado a ellos.  
--¿Que tal August?... Me temo que estoy un poco desconectado en estos momentos, estoy seguro que te encargaras de eso, pero dime, ¿Sabes si hay alguna audiencia en estos momentos en el Departamento de Misterios?  
--No que este yo enterado, el Ministro salio, como te podrás dar cuenta ya que muchos andan por los pasillos, creo que tenia una reunión con el Primer Ministro Muggle, tu sabes que han estado trabajando en conjunto desde que se dio a conocer que quien-tu sabes regreso.  
--Excelente trabajo el que ha hecho - susurro Moody a Lupin de manera burlona, este solo alzo las cejas en señal de aprobación.  
--¡Gracias por tu información August! ¡Nos veremos después! Suerte con esos tostadores

El señor Weasley les hizo una seña a los de la Orden para que continuaran con su búsqueda, descendieron hasta el Departamento de Misterios, caminaron hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta, no habia señal de nadie ahí.

--Harry… ¿Estas aquí?

Todos se dispersaron, el señor Weasley caminando entre pasillos lo llamaba tras las puertas de las salas, los demás también, Lupin entro a las salas y al recinto de las audiencias, todo el lugar estaba completamente reconstruido no parecía el mismo de antes, McGonagall con paso veloz y varita en mano recorría otra sección del Departamento, al no tener señal de Harry, se reunieron en el punto de partida.

--No esta aquí - repuso McGonagall.  
--Creo que ya comenzó - Lupin los miró con expresión seria.  
--¿Como que ya comenzó? ¡Deberíamos estar al tanto de todo! - replico McGonagall.  
--No debemos perder mas tiempo, volvamos a la Madriguera - se apresuro a decir el señor Weasley.

Tan pronto arribaron a la casa de los Weasley, un humo denso los cubrió por completo dificultando la visión, sacaron las varitas para iluminarse y dispersar el polvo, quedaron estupefactos al descubrir que de La Madriguera solo quedaban ruinas, la casa parecía haber sido demolida, vigas de madera colgaban, muebles deshechos, vajillas y utensilios que la señora Weasley tenia guardados, yacían quebrados en el piso, el señor Weasley no podía creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas y desesperación, desde dentro de la casa se podía apreciar el huerto chamuscado y alcanzo a ver como algunos de los duendecillos habían corrido para perderse en el campo y mantenerse a salvo.

--¡Molly! - empezó a gritar buscando entre lo poco que quedaba en pie de la casa - ¡¡Ron!!...¡Ginny! ¿Por favor, alguien me escucha?  
--¡Tonks! – Lupin de igual forma llamaba a su novia pero era claro que no habia quedado nada.  
--Ya ha empezado…

McGonagall señalo hacia el cielo, la marca tenebrosa se posaba sobre la Madriguera como señal de triunfo, el señor Weasley quién momentos antes se habia quebrado por la angustia y el dolor, al mirar aquel símbolo sobre su hogar, apretó los puños y en segundos se había esfumado, los demás le siguieron, uno a uno fueron descendiendo entre estantes llenos de libros, habían llegado hasta la biblioteca del Colegio, la señora Pince salto del susto al tener los rostros serios de Moody, Lupin, Arthur y McGonagall frente a ella.

--¿¡Donde esta!? - gritó el señor Weasley rojo de coraje como nunca se le habia visto.  
--N-no no lo se - respondió la bibliotecaria.  
--¡Esto no era parte del plan! ¡Tienen a mi familia!... ¡Se esta dejando llevar por…  
--¡El debe tener la confianza de Voldemort, de lo contrario sospechara! - grito la anciana.  
--¡Debe actuar conforme a lo establecido! - repuso Moody - ¡Hay inocentes en peligro ahora! - La mujer que siempre habia sido amargada y de carácter hostil, tenía en la mirada angustia.  
--será mejor que informe a los estudiantes que las clases serán canceladas, aunque no creo oportuno enviarlos a sus casas, creo que lo mejor será que permanezcan en el Colegio, debemos asegurarlo - afirmo McGonagall saliendo para buscar a Filch y llamar a los estudiantes al gran comedor para dar la orden.

Harry parecía dormir, llevaba puestas sus gafas, sus ojos cerrados orbitaban evidenciando que algo pasaba por su mente, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y el soplar del viento en el despoblado le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe cuando sintió frío, solo para descubrir que se encontraba atado de pies y manos a una silla, el lugar en completa penumbra y con ambiente húmedo le era totalmente desconocido, estaba al aire libre, eso lo podía sentir, el como habia llegado ahí, era una pregunta que le había inundado la cabeza tan pronto habia recuperado el sentido.

--Ahhh - Harry se movía para todos desesperado por desatarse, quería identificar su varita entre sus ropas y no se percato que alguien se acercaba a el.  
--Ya despertaste.

De entre la sombra, una silueta negra y una voz profunda se dejaron ver y escuchar, Harry sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al descubrir que Severus Snape se encontraba frente a él, Harry en un intento por tomar su varita se dio cuenta que el porta varita no lo tenia a la cintura y el miedo se apodero aun mas de él pues presintió que era el fin, un fin tan cobarde después de haber pasado por tantas cosas durante tantos años, y lo peor era que ni siquiera acabaría asesinado por Voldemort.

--Eres tan predecible Potter, sin mencionar lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser - menciono Snape, Harry de repente recordó haberse encontrado en Grimmauld place y como de la nada una luz cegadora le habia hecho perder el sentido de manera inmediata.  
--Debí suponer que esto era obra suya, ¿Piensa matarme aquí?... ¿¡Como si se tratase de un crimen que quisiera ocultar!? - grito el muchacho tratando de safarse.  
--Como te lo he dicho muchas veces Potter… si mi intención fuera matarte lo hubiera hecho al segundo que pusiste un pie en Hogwarts hace siete años o incluso antes.

Snape lo levanto del pecho tomándolo de la ropa sin apartar la mirada profunda del rostro de Harry que estaba sin parpadear y sudaba en cantidad, Harry se quedo un momento en trance al recordar los Horrocruxes, tal vez Snape los habia recuperado para Voldemort y éste ya los tenía en su poder, Snape pudo sentir que algo perturbaba al muchacho pero antes poder abrir la boca, un siseo se escucho y Snape lo soltó cayendo Harry de nuevo en la silla.

Sobre el piso la enorme constrictora Nagini habia llegado hasta ellos, rodeo la silla donde se encontraba sentado y por la espalda se fue enroscando alrededor sosteniendo el extremo de su cabeza frente a la de Harry como si le analizara listo para devorarlo, en Parsel Nagini se dirigió al muchacho que estaba ahí indefenso, mientras Snape miraba desde atrás.

_"El señor tenebroso ha vuelto y solo tu interfieres en sus planes, ha llegado el momento en que las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort triunfen sobre la falsa leyenda de Harry Potter"_

_La cabeza de Nagini se hallaba a escasos milímetros del rostro de Harry, con su lengua podía palpar el miedo y la ansiedad que el muchacho expedía pero que sin embargo, permanecía quieto fijando su mirada en la escamosa piel de la serpiente._

--Conmovedor el encuentro.

Nagini se desenrollo con rapidez de la silla al oír aquella voz, una túnica negra que se deslizaba como el viento se aproximó, aquellos ojos rojos era lo que sobresalía en la penumbra, Harry sintió que la cicatriz le quemaba como si esta se le estuviera grabando de nuevo en la frente, nuevamente desesperado trato safarse.

--He ansiado este momento por años, ahora nada lo va a impedir.

Voldemort se paseaba alrededor de Harry quien seguía en su intento por soltarse, pero igual ¿De que serviría?, estaba solo ante ellos, sin su varita y sin idea de donde se encontraba.

--¡Hágalo de una vez! ¡Si tanto quiere pavonearse máteme de una vez! - grito Harry.  
--Aun no es momento de que me implores esto Harry - Voldemort acerco su rostro al de el, el rojo en sus pupilas se reflejaba en el esmeralda - Después de todo soy un hombre de razón Potter… me gusta darle a mis enemigos la oportunidad de luchar por su vida...y entonces después... verlos suplicar porque los acabe... ¡Severus!

Snape se acerco y desapareció los amarres, de su túnica extrajo la varita de Harry y se la dio al muchacho.

--¿Te parece bien así Harry? ¿O prefieres luz?

Voldemort levanto los brazos, de unas columnas se encendió fuego y el espacio se aclaro, Harry miro a su alrededor descubriéndose en un lugar desconocido, parecía un lugar antiguo similar a un coliseo, a su alrededor una cantidad considerable de Mortifagos enmascarados parecían estar listos para presenciar el duelo, Voldemort extendió los brazos hacia los lados clavando su mirada en el chico.

--¡Vamos Harry, lanza tu mejor Hechizo!

Harry dudó tan solo un instante al mirar a Voldemort frente a él dejándole el camino libre, entonces antes de que voldemort pudiera reaccionar empuño su varita y grito:

--_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde salio con fuerza impactándose contra Voldemort, era la primera vez que Harry pronunciaba una maldición imperdonable, la maldición asesina, Snape se quedo inmóvil mirando a Harry fijamente, el chico con la mano extendida y un poco temblorosa tenía la mirada en aquel cuerpo tendido en el piso, no alcanzaba a dar crédito de lo que habia pasado, Nagini se levanto contra Harry como si le fuera a atacar en un segundo el cuerpo de Voldemort habia desaparecido del suelo en medio de un humo negro, Harry se giro para todos lados sin poder ver mas que los mortifagos que parecían estatuas sin moverse, cuando de pronto…

--_¡Crucio! _

Harry cayo al suelo retorciéndose como una larva tras el insoportable dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, Voldemort se había levantado de la nada con la varita en lo alto y en forma burlona se aproximó hasta Harry.

--¿Creíste que lo habías logrado no Potter? ¡Un simple hechizo como ese no puede destruirme! Deberías conocerme mejor…

Voldemort no dejaba de lanzar la maldición Cruciatus contra Harry que seguía sufriendo en el piso

--Ahora si..Harry, déjame escucharte rogar… ruega por que tu muerte sea rápida - Voldemort dejo de torturarlo un segundo acercándose hacia él, Harry tendido como estaba, con los ojos llorosos por el dolor y el coraje, se quedo inmóvil, una vez que parpadeo y sus ojos derramaron las lagrimillas acumuladas, pudo visualizar su varita a escasos metros y se arrastro para tomarla, Voldemort al mirarlo lanzo una sonora carcajada que se transformo en un gesto de satisfacción mezclado con impaciencia, ya estaba listo para el ataque, solo parecía esperar a que Harry agotara sus fuerzas, a que diera un último y fallido intento antes de matarlo.

Harry alcanzó a tomar su varita y pretendía continuar con el ataque, como pudo lanzo un hechizo al momento en que Voldemort gritaba su hechizo final contra él.

--_¡Avada keda…!_  
_--¡Expelliarmus!_

Una varita salio volando, Harry no comprendió pues el Hechizo de desarme no era el que había pronunciado, con los ojos abiertos miro fijamente a Snape, vio como éste con varita en mano se encontraba a unos pasos de Voldemort apuntándole, Harry volteo hacia el frente, las rendijas nasales de Voldemort se extendían y contraían cada vez con mas intensidad, y sus rojas pupilas examinaban su mano pálida, venosa y vacía, la cual fue cerrando poco a poco en un puño.

--¡Hazlo Potter! ¿¡¡Que esperas!!? – Snape grito, Voldemort lleno de furia se giró y grito apuntando a Snape - ¡¡Hazlo!! – Volvió a insistirle.

Harry se quedo aturdido un segundo sin saber lo que pasaba, pero también sabia que no era momento de preguntas, apretando su varita en mano y poniéndose de pie volvió a exclamar.

-_-¡Avada Kedavra! _

El rayo fue a chocar contra Voldemort nuevamente, sin esperar, la decena de mortifagos comenzó a surcar a Harry por los aires, Snape se acerco tomándolo y sin decir nada desaparecieron de ahí.

--¡Síganlos!

Grito Voldemort tan pronto recupero su aspecto con la mayor rabia que habia dentro de su ser, la bandada de mortifagos se esfumó y apunto estaba de hacer lo mismo cuando ante sus rojas pupilas encontró tirada en el piso a Nagini, sin vida, el rayo que habia lanzado Harry y que Snape desvió la habia atravesado.

--¡¡Aahhhh!!

Voldemort lanzo un grito que retumbo en todo el recinto, de sus pies un cono de aire y humo negro lo fue envolviendo elevándose con rapidez, no habría mas oportunidades, Harry debía morir a sus manos tan pronto lo viera y Snape, se había agregado a la lista.

--¿¡Dígame que esta pasando!? - Tan pronto habían tocado tierra Harry se safo de Snape.  
--¡No es momento para explicaciones ahora Potter…no tenemos tiempo! - Snape lo volvió a tomar del brazo llevándolo de prisa por un pasillo, se encontraban en el ministerio de Magia.  
--¿Que hacemos aquí?... ¿Por qué…porque me salvo? - Harry avanzaba a traspiés - ¡Le exijo una explicación! - Snape se detuvo mirándolo.  
--Sabes el camino, yo debo avisar a los demás.

Con su usual tono Snape empujo a Harry y se alejo de prisa dejándolo, Harry miro hacia el otro lado, el corredor se extendía aun mas, corrió hasta el final, a una escena que la parecía por demás conocida, se detuvo antes de llegar al cuarto al final del pasillo, con pasos lentos fue entrando, lo primero que descubrieron sus ojos fue la gran puerta que se alzaba al frente, Harry se paro contemplándola sin notar que alguien habia llegado hasta él.

--¿Esta es, verdad Harry? - el chico se giro a su derecha, Neville Longbottom lo había alcanzado le señaló la puerta.  
--¿Neville? ¿Que haces aquí?... ¿Donde están…?

En ese momento como el impacto de un rayo, Harry comprendió que escena era aquella, volteo hacia el corredor que en esos momentos estaba vacío.

--¡Neville, busca a los demás, y por ninguna razón se acerquen a mi!  
--Pero Harry…tenemos que abrirla…  
--¡¡Has lo que te digo!!... ¡vete!, ¡¡Vete!!

Harry desesperado volteaba hacia el corredor con el temor de que en cualquier momento Ron llegara corriendo, Neville vio la angustia en su rostro y asintió, el chico se alejo rápidamente, Harry se giró hacia la puerta e intentaba abrirla sin lograrlo, luego las paredes comenzaron a temblar así como el suelo, Harry se quedo expectante pero tan pronto bolas de humo fueron aterrizando el chico se echo a correr por el corredor, al doblar el pasillo, se encontró con hechizos que volaban en todas direcciones, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville con todo su conocimiento trataban de librarse de unos mortifagos que los atacaban, Tonks estaba con ellos pero los mortífagos les superaban en numero, sin contar aquellos que habían llegado a la sala donde se encontraba la puerta.

--¡Harry…cuidado!

El muchacho reacciono al grito de Ginny agachándose pues la chica lanzaba un _Desmaio_ a un Mortífago que se acercaba por detrás de él, apenas se levanto, Ginny le brincó a los brazos abrazándolo fuertemente.

--¡No te atrevas a irte otra vez como lo hiciste, me oíste, me tenías muerta de la preocupación! – Reclamo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, Harry solo asintió.

Pronto se incorporo a la lucha al ver a sus amigos arriesgando todo por él, sin embargo no podía quitar de su mente lo que pasaba en su sueño y evitaba a toda costa acercarse a donde se encontraba Ron.

--¡Que estas haciendo aquí Potter! - Snape que también combatía mortifagos se acerco hasta Harry, el muchacho pudo ver que el resto de la orden habia llegado - ¡Regresa a la puerta!  
--¡Hay mortifagos ahí! ¡Decídase de que lado esta!

Harry le hablaba sin dejar de lanzar hechizos, en una oportunidad, Snape lo tomo y se lo llevo de regreso a la sala, Hermione se dio cuenta de aquello y corrió para seguirlos.

_--¡Avada Kedavra!_

Sin ningún tipo de piedad, Snape lanzo el hechizo contra un solitario Mortífago que estaba cerca de la puerta, inerte cayo su cuerpo, la mascara que le cubría la cara se desvaneció, Fenir Greyback, el hombre lobo que habia mordido a Bill Weasley y a Lupin, habia muerto.

--¡Harry!  
--¡Hermione! ¿Que haces aquí?... ¡Vuelve con los demás! - dijo a su amiga, pero apenas terminaba de decirle, vio como alguien se aproximaba a lo lejos corriendo a gran velocidad.  
--¡Harry…Harry! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, se giro lentamente para ver como Ron se aproximaba por el pasillo, Ginny venia unos pasos mas atrás.

--¡Están por todos lados! – grito Ron.

Harry se habia quedado mudo, Hermione comprendió por la expresión de su amigo que ese era el momento que ella también temía tanto, tomo a Ron del brazo y lo alejo de ahí.

--¡Hey! ¿¡Que sucede!? - preguntaba Ron sin comprender a Hermione quien no abrió la boca, mientras la orden enfrentaba mortifagos en el otro extremo del corredor, el recinto comenzó a sacudirse.  
--¡Es tiempo Potter!

Snape lo jaló y apoyo contra la puerta poniéndose frente a él, Hermione, Ron y Ginny alzando sus varitas veían como el cuarto se oscurecía y el cono denso de humo negro descendía ante ellos tomando la forma que temían.

--Vo-Voldemort.

Ron exclamo sintiéndose temblar por dentro, mas no dejo de empuñar la varita, en su otra mano sintió un contacto suave, Hermione lo sujeto con firmeza empuñando de igual forma su varita, era la primera vez que los chicos se encontraban de frente con el señor Tenebroso y era aun mas siniestro que lo que Harry les habia podido contar.

--Vaya, vaya, si es la reunión del profesor y sus estudiantes.

Voldemort camino despacio hasta Snape que mantenía a Harry detrás de él.

--Me has… traicionado…

La mirada del antiguo profesor no perdía su frialdad pero su rostro denotaba una preocupación que nunca habia mostrado.

--Me encargare de ti Severus, pero primero… quiero que veas como tu sacrificio resultara en vano una vez que aniquile a Potter... ¡Apártate!

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, Voldemort lanzo a Snape por el aire con tal fuerza haciéndolo chocar contra una de las columnas quedando tendido en el suelo.

--¡Nosotros también estamos aquí y no dejaremos que le haga nada a Harry!

Voldemort giro su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba, Ron firme le apuntaba junto con Hermione y Ginny.

--Había olvidado que estaban aquí, pero ustedes solo son...  
--Déjeme a mi hacerlo señor.

Intervino un Mortífago que se había acercado a sus espaldas, la mascara que lo cubría se desvaneció, unas finas facciones pálidas y delgadas se descubrieron.

--¡Draco! - dijo Ron asombrado.  
--Será un honor para mí deshacerme de la sangre sucia y de los traidores a la sangre.

El gesto de odio en el rostro de Draco no se comparaba con aquellas muecas desagradables de cuando era un estudiante más en Hogwarts, no se le veía asustado ni nervioso como aquella noche en la torre de astronomía.

--Bien Draco... tu oportunidad para enmendarte te ha llegado - dijo Voldemort - ¡Colagusano! - Pettigrew que se habia convertido en su vasallo mas que nada por temor, se acerco hasta Voldemort.  
--¡Ron, Hermione, no!... ¡Váyanse de aquí!..¡Ginny! váyanse! - Harry estaba aun frente a la puerta con la mano de Voldemort apretándole el cuello.  
--Demasiado tarde Harry, te dije que lo perderías todo, eso incluye a tus tontos amigos… ¡Mataste a mi preciosa Nagini, otra razón mas para odiarte...¡Hazlo! - grito a Malfoy.  
--_¡Desma…!_ - intento decir Ron.  
--_!Expelliarmus!_

Draco se adelantó y la varita de Ron salio volando, Hermione y Ginny apuntaron con mas firmeza pero Draco se desvaneció en medio de un humo negro dejándolas desconcertadas, en un segundo reapareció detrás de ellas sujetándolas por el cuello desarmándolas con facilidad.

--¡Déjalas Malfoy!... ¡Ahhh! - grito Harry ante la presión que Voldemort ejercía sobre él, Snape seguía tirado después del golpe que recibió, Ron trataba de localizar su varita en el suelo.  
--Una sangre sucia y una Weasley - Draco las empujo hacia el frente, las chicas cayeron - ¿Quién se va primero?  
--_¡Avada Keda…!_  
--¡¡Nooooo!!

Ron Corrió interponiéndose entre el primer rayo que iba dirigido a Hermione, el hechizo éste estaba a punto de salir de la varita de Malfoy, Harry miraba con horror como su amigo sería alcanzado por la maldición todo parecía ir en cámara lenta como si pudiera percibir segundo a segundo lo que sucedía.

_--¡Sectumsempra! _

Snape desde el suelo alzaba su varita y todos los demás veían como en un momento el cuerpo de Draco se llenaba de heridas que sangraban abundantemente debilitándolo en segundos, Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron a Ron sin dejar de ver el rostro de Malfoy tirado en el suelo sufriendo una terrible agonía a causa del hechizo que el Príncipe habia inventado.

--¡Tenemos que ir por ayuda!

Hermione, Ron y Ginny corrieron por el pasillo al momento en que Voldemort se dejaba ir contra Snape iniciando un duelo en el que el Señor Tenebroso tenia las de ganar, hechizos volaban por todo el lugar mientras Harry intentaba cubrirse de algún modo.

--¡No te alejes de la puerta! - gritaba Snape.  
--¡Nadie traiciona a Lord Voldemort y vive para contarlo!

Voldemort con un ágil movimiento habia aprisionado a Snape contra la pared, Colagusano lo sujetaba del rostro, Harry se había puesto de pie para comenzar a atacar pero Voldemort confío a Colagusano el resguardo de Snape, y se había ido directo a Harry para terminar de una vez por todas, Harry se preguntaba porque Ron y Hermione tardaban tanto con la ayuda, sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad.

--¡Harry!

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, con las ropas rasgadas y varias heridas después de haber combatido Mortífagos al otro extremo del corredor, acompañados de la Orden habían llegado hasta ahí, Voldemort habia desatado toda su ira y el recinto parecía caer en pedazos.

--¡Entrégaselos ahora! - pudo gritar Snape, rápidamente Moody hizo aparecer frente a Harry la bolsa que contenía los Horrocruxes - ¡Hazlo Potter!  
--¿¡Que debo hacer!? - pregunto Harry.

Miró el interior y vio como las piezas brillaban intensamente, trato de tocarlos pero estos le quemaban al mínimo contacto, tomo la bolsa vaciando el contenido en el suelo, el resplandor llamo la atención de todos, en especial de Voldemort que se giro hacia Harry con el rostro serio y los ojos rojos fijos mirando lo que el muchacho habia dejado en el piso.

--¿Como has conseguido eso?

Voldemort se dejo ir sobre Harry olvidándose de Snape, pero tan pronto quiso tomar los Horrocruxes, una Luz blanca intensa escapo por el rabillo de la puerta lanzándolo hacia atrás.

--¡Entrégamelos Potter! - exigió Voldemort.  
--¡Noo!

Harry miro como haz de luz salían de las ranuras circundándolo, tomo su varita y apunto a Voldemort, se fijó en los rostros un tanto asombrados de sus amigos ahí detrás, Snape se acerco a ellos, se habia logrado safar de Colagusano cuando éste se descuido debido al asombro de ver aquellas ráfagas de luz que crecían cada vez mas llenando el espacio.

--¡Puedes hacerlo Harry! - se escucho una voz que el chico pudo identificar en su corazón, alzó la varita apuntando a Voldemort.  
-_-¡Avada… _- antes de concluir el hechizo Harry bajo la varita para dirigirlo a la copa - _Kedavra!_  
--¡Noo!

Voldemort gritó furioso al ver como la pieza recibía el impacto, la copa genero algo en su interior liberando una serpiente oscura que rápidamente fue atacada y consumida por los haz de luz que rodeaban a Harry, eso dejo al muchacho impresionado tanto como a los otros, al mismo Voldemort incluso, quien parecía haber adquirido un semblante diferente, el rojo en sus pupilas se habia aminorado.

--Has destruido uno Potter pero aun…  
--¡Te equivocas! - intervino Harry - ¿Recuerdas el Diario?... ¿O que me dices del anillo?

Voldemort no comprendió como era que el anillo habia sido destruido, en otro intento mas por acercarse a acabar con Harry el muchacho apunto hacia el guardapelo haciéndolo detenerse, las formas de luz que rodeaban a Harry se habían propagado circundando a Voldemort también.

--¿Que es esto? - se preguntaba Voldemort mirándolas - ¡No hay hechizo que yo no conozca! – desafiante se acerco a Harry y lo tomó del rostro pegando su frente a la del muchacho.  
--¡Aahhhhhhhhhh!

Harry comenzó a sacudirse, no podía despegarse, la sensación de ardor ya no solo la sentía en la cicatriz sino en todo el cuerpo, era como si estuviera envuelto en llamas que lo devoraban desde el interior, Voldemort habia entrado en su mente con intención de averiguar como se habia hecho de los Horrocruxes torturándolo hasta lo inimaginable.

--¡Concéntrate Potter! - grito Snape

Harry cerro los ojos intentando bloquear su mente poniéndola en blanco, toda clase de pensamientos se filtraban a pesar del esfuerzo que hacia, se sentía completamente débil.

--¡Harryyy! – gritó Ginny quién detenida por Ron trataba de acercarse lo mas posible hasta él.  
--_¡Protego!_

Harry con un gran esfuerzo logro sacarlo de su mente, Voldemort con ira y desesperación comenzó a lanzar hechizos sobre Harry, los cuales el chico lograba rechazar en parte, luego se dio cuenta que las formas de luz también le ayudaban a protegerse interponiéndose enfrente. 

--¡¡Será tu fin Potter!! - Voldemort seguía atacando pero un escudo se habia formado entre los dos.  
--¡Hazlo Harry! - se escucho la voz de Ron.  
--¡Puedes vencerlo! - le siguió Hermione.

Harry miro a sus amigos brindándoles su apoyo, habían luchado batallas, habían pasado tristezas y alegrías, se habían molestado alguna vez discutiendo fuertemente, pero siempre estaban a su lado cuando el mas lo necesitaba, miro a la Orden ahí de pie aguardando a protegerlo cuando fuera necesario.

El escudo que cubría a Harry se habia hecho de una luz muy brillante, casi cegadora, Voldemort la vio crecer ante sus ojos que por primera vez en años mostraban temor, Harry volvió a apuntar al guardapelo mirándolo con detenimiento, luego miro el rostro de Voldemort del otro lado de la luz que le clavaba la mirada mezcla de ira con algo que Harry pudo o quiso interpretar como suplica, cerro los ojos recordando a sus padres, a su padrino y a Dumbledore.

--No eres un asesino Harry…por eso mereces vivir - la voz de Dumbledore resonó en su cabeza.  
--No lo soy - se dijo - ¡Yo no soy quien acabara contigo!

Harry levanto la voz dirigiéndose a Voldemort, este no dejaba de mirarlo, lanzarle hechizos se había vuelto inútil pues todos rebotaban en la barrera de luz.

--¡Serás tu mismo, con tu odio, con tu soledad!... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry lanzo el hechizo sobre el guardapelo, este se abrió liberando otra serpiente oscura que se elevo en el aire, tan pronto fue consumida por la luz, Voldemort volvió a gritar como si le doliera, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, la palidez y venosidad en su rostro y en sus manos se hizo mas evidente.

La puerta detrás de Harry comenzó a sacudirse abriéndose de golpe, un rayo intenso como si fuera del mismo sol paso a través de él llevándose el escudo que le protegía, encerró a Voldemort dentro el cual seguía de rodillas en el piso, su rostro comenzaba a cambiar, el rojo de las pupilas se volvió de un negro profundo y de la mitad del rostro una nariz se fue formando, las rendijas ya no estaban, un flacucho y demacrado hombre se retorcía entre la luz, solo eso, un hombre.

Harry miraba atento lo que pasaba, estaba cansado, tenia heridas en las manos y en el rostro, y sentía que sus piernas no le sostendrían un segundo mas.

Un último estruendo se escucho cuando los rayos comenzaron a atravesar la forma humana de Tom Ryddle en medio de gritos y arrebatos de dolor, una ultima mirada hizo conexión entre el muchacho de la cicatriz y el hasta ese momento Señor Tenebroso del cual no quedo ni la capa que le cubría.

La Luz se disperso por todo el lugar, algunas voces podían escucharse, Harry puso atención y distinguió voces conocidas, la suya propia incluida, pero mas que solo voces, eran recuerdos, eran momentos que chocaban unos con otros y que en algún tiempo de su corta vida lo habían hecho feliz, era como si todos aquellos sentimientos positivos que lo llenaban se habían ido acumulando detrás de esa puerta día con día desde que habia nacido para hacerle recordar algún día, que siempre habia algo por lo que valía la pena vivir.

--Ya todo acabo Harry.

Ginny se acerco al chico que se habia quedado inmóvil con el sonar de las voces y las imágenes en su cabeza, la chica lo tomo de un hombro para girarlo hacia ella, una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pecoso, Harry la miro y la abrazo con fuerza comenzando a llorar.

--Estamos orgullosos de ti Harry - se acerco Lupin junto con el resto de la Orden - Dumbledore tenia razón.

Harry se separo de Ginny un poco con los ojos aun llorosos, con la mirada busco a Snape, lo encontró al fondo, cerca de un muro, estaba de pie observando algo en el piso, Harry se hizo espacio entre los chicos distinguiendo lo que Snape observaba, era el cuerpo desangrado y sin vida de Draco Malfoy.

--Prometí protegerlo - dijo Snape con tono seco.  
--Pero… también prometió protegerme a mi… ¿No es así? –

Harry con dudas aun en su ser esperaba una respuesta, Snape no dijo nada, solo clavo su mirada en él como muchas veces.

--Usted me dijo que habia cosas que explicar, ahora es el momento…  
--¡Harry, hay que salir de aquí!... ¡De prisa!

El señor Weasley se aproximó hasta él, Harry miro nuevamente a Snape, éste lo sujeto del brazo y rápidamente todos se trasladaron antes que un gran número de Dementores llegaran a recorrer la zona llevándose a aquellos que seguían con vida a la prisión de Azkaban, Colagusano entre ellos.

Momentos después, fueron llegando a la Madriguera la cual estaba como siempre, erguida sobre el vasto campo, el huerto daba señales de que pronto comenzaría a brindar frutos y los duendecillos seguían como de costumbre ahí.

--¿Donde está Harry? - pregunto Ron al ver que habían llegado todos excepto su amigo.  
--Snape se lo llevo, es momento de que Harry se entere de muchas cosas - le dijo Lupin.  
--¡Aun estoy molesto con Severus por atreverse a hacer lo que hizo sin consultarme! - espeto Arthur.  
--Fue solo magia querido... Severus llego con anticipación para decirnos que el momento final se acercaba, de no haber sido porque simuló un ataque a la madriguera, no hoy estaríamos aquí, los Mortifagos lo hubieran hecho realidad - dijo Molly tratando de hacerlo entender.  
--Creí que los habia perdido.

Arthur acerco a Ron con un brazo, abrazo a Molly con el otro y Ginny también se unió en ese momento muy emotivo, Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Neville y Luna estaban tranquilos y felices.

Harry y Snape habían llegado a Hogwarts, Mcgonagall se encontraba en la dirección cuando estos arribaron, el muchacho con las ropas rasgadas y señas de violencia sobre si, agotado caía al suelo del despacho de la directora.

--¡Harry! - McGonagall y Snape lo levantaron ayudándolo a sentarse en una silla.  
--Profesora… - Harry jadeante entre sollozos, con las emociones encontradas por todo lo que habia sucedido no podía aun creer que Voldemort habia sido derrotado - ¿Ya todo termino?..Dígame… ¿No ha sido un sueño?  
--Todo terminó Potter - la directora arrodillada a su altura le acaricio la cabeza.  
--Aun hay algo que Potter debe saber - Snape hablo sacando su varita, apunto detrás de un armario el cual descubrió un contendedor.  
--El pensadero de Dumbledore - dijo Harry al mirarlo.

McGonagall se puso de pie dándole una mirada calida a Harry y después salio del despacho dejándolos solos. 

--Acércate - le dijo Snape, Harry como pudo se puso de pie.  
--¿Por que lo mato? - pregunto antes de acercarse - ¡El le suplico que lo dejara vivir!, ¿¡Por que lo hizo!? - era un dolor que Harry aun no podía superar.  
--¡Acércate!

Volvió a ordenar, Harry lo hizo, Snape llevo su varita a la cien y saco un hilo de plata de su cabeza vaciándolo en el pensadero, hizo a Harry sumergirse junto con el.

--¿_Me llamo director?__  
__--Si Severus, toma asiento, creo que nuestra charla será larga._

_Dumbledore estaba detrás del escritorio en su despacho, el entonces maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se sentó frente a él, Harry y Snape se encontraban aún lado de pie observando._

_--¿De que se trata? - pregunto Snape.__  
__--He estado pensando detenidamente este asunto, sabes que no tengo la menor duda de tu lealtad hacia mí aunque a muchos les parezca aun inaudito... Quiero hablarte sobre Harry, como tu sabrás he estado ausentándome del Colegio buscando lo que tu me has confirmado que existe… Harry debe comprender, debe quedarle muy claro que el es el único que puede detener a Voldemort y me temo que aún no lo ha hecho, por eso no tengo reparo en llevarlo a mi siguiente búsqueda, solo así comprenderá la magnitud de la realidad a la que se enfrenta.__  
__--¿No cree que es muy arriesgado que Potter, con lo inmaduro y me atrevería a decir arrogante que es, lo acompañe a esos lugares? - Harry le dio una mirada a Snape que solo lo vio de reojo, y siguieron prestando atención.__  
__--¿Tú crees que un muchacho de 16 años que ha soportado la muerte de sus padres y de su padrino sea inmaduro Severus?... por el contrario, Harry tiene una fortaleza muy superior a la que el mismo conoce, se la he visto, y es por eso que he tomado esta decisión._

_Dumbledore se habia levantado de la silla dándole la espalda mirando con atención todo lo que habia en el despacho, Snape seguía incierto._

_--Es de suponerse que sin mi, el castillo quedara desprotegido y el otro pobre muchacho tratara de cumplir lo que le obligan.__  
__--Malfoy es lamentablemente la sombra de Lucius, influenciable y dominable de una forma tan sencilla – comento Snape.__  
__--Comprendo cual es tu misión con Draco, Severus, has dado tu palabra…pero me temo que Draco no se atreverá.__  
__--De no hacerlo esta condenado a muerte.__  
__--Lo se...lo se…Tom no es de los que perdona.__  
__--No se preocupe director, yo me encargare de que no lo cumpla y ya veré la forma de mantener a Malfoy a salvo.__  
__--Precisamente por eso te mande llamar Severus - Snape frunció el entrecejo - yo se que Draco no lo hará, pero… debe haber alguien mas que lo haga.__  
__--¿Que quiere decir?__  
__--Voldemort quiere dejar desprotegido a Harry, por eso le ha pedido a Draco que me asesine, de esa manera Harry quedará vulnerable y necesitara valerse por si mismo para poder enfrentarlo cuando sea tiempo...Voldemort piensa que yo he mantenido a Harry a salvo, grave error de Tom, el mismo Harry es quien ha logrado burlarlo todos estos años., sin embargo mientras Voldemort, pero sobre todo, mientras Harry crea que estando yo, él estará bien, el final podría resultar desastroso.__  
__--¿Esta diciendo que Potter deberá afrontar el final solo, sin ningún tipo de ayuda?__  
__--Antes que eso, deberá afrontar la ausencia de aquellos que lo dejaron Severus, tu más que nadie sabes lo que eso significa, Harry se dará cuenta que en realidad nunca ha estado solo…James y Lilly, el mismo Sirius viven dentro de él con cada recuerdo, y aquí, aunque gente extraña esta en su contra, la gente que es importante para él lo apoyan y lo harán siempre, no se necesita ser sabio para distinguir cual de los dos casos se aprecia mas.__  
__--Perdóneme director, pero aun no creo comprenderlo, ¿Por que me ha llamado a mi?__  
__--Porque es necesario que hagas algo que te pediré con el afecto y el respeto que te tengo, no debes perder hasta el último momento la confianza que Tom ha depositado en ti, por eso cuando Draco no se atreva a pronunciar la maldición… lo harás tu._

_Harry puso la misma expresión que el Snape que estaba sentado en la silla, el muchacho se acerco a Dumbledore como si este pudiera verle._

_--¿Me esta pidiendo que lo mate? ¡Eso es absurdo! - contesto Snape levantándose - ¡Debe haber otra solución!__  
__--No la hay, ¿No has comprendido todo lo que te he dicho Severus? ...Harry cree que estando yo aquí esta a salvo, podré protegerlo de muchas cosas, pero no de la batalla que le espera y si no esta listo morirá, todo por lo que ha sufrido y todo por lo que ha gozado, se reducirá a cenizas, la muerte de sus padres habrá sido en vano - Snape se quedo con la mirada fija analizando la magnitud de la petición de Dumbledore - no quiero que te sientas culpable Severus, sobre todo cuando Harry, y estoy seguro que lo hará, te reclame tu acción, llegara el momento en que descubra la verdad y serás tu mismo quien se lo haga saber… Harry tiene una vida por delante, una que merece la pena disfrutar, yo ya estoy viejo, créeme que no ha sido una decisión difícil de tomar.__  
__--Debo retirarme - dijo Snape con voz profunda saliendo sin decir más ante la mirada confiada de Dumbledore._

Harry y Snape regresaron del recuerdo, el muchacho con lagrimas en los ojos camino directo hasta el retrato de Dumbledore.

--Ahora lo entiendes Potter.  
--La suplica de Dumbledore, era para que lo hiciera…para que le lanzara el hechizo - afirmo Harry.  
--Si… Dumbledore se sacrificó para que te dieras cuenta, que tu, que solamente tu podías acabar con Voldemort.  
--Pero yo ya comprendía eso - dijo Harry - el no tenia que morir…  
--¿Estas seguro?... ¿Habrías buscado los Horrocruxes? o mejor aun, ¿Habrías dado con ellos tu solo si Dumbledore siguiera aquí? O simplemente hubieras esperado a que él te los diera en la mano, o mejor aún, a que el los destruyera.

Harry recordó su desesperación al no encontrar los Horrocruxes y como deseaba que Dumbledore estuviera ahí para decirle donde estaban, para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, para que le evitara esos momentos de angustia, las peleas con Ron y Hermione, las ausencias lejos de Ginny.

--Para valorar lo que se tiene, hay que ganárselo Potter… tú y tus amigos hicieron un buen trabajo.  
--Pero Voldemort, ¿Como es que murió si…si aun faltaban más Horrocruxes por encontrar?  
--No…Dumbledore tenia la idea de que podrían ser siete, mas nunca tuvo la certeza, pero no estaba equivocado, el Señor Tenebroso tenia la intención de hacer, no solo siete, sino mas, tantos como su alma se lo permitiera, hasta el momento solo habia logrado seis.  
--El Diario, el Anillo, la Copa, el Guardapelo…  
--Nagini y él mismo - completo Snape - cuando le lanzaste la maldición en las ruinas no creí que el hechizo pudiera afectarle, ni creo que él tampoco lo supo, pero cuando menciono que Nagini habia muerto, comprendí que era posible, es por eso que cuando vio que tenias los otros Horrocruxes se asusto.  
--Aunque lo entiendo, aun sigo creyendo que es injusto que por creerme una persona débil Dumbledore haya tenido que hacer ese sacrificio, si el me hubiera explicado todo lo que le dijo a usted, yo lo hubiera entendido.

Harry no se habia sentido tan honrado, ni tan orgulloso de que el Mago mas grandioso de todos los tiempos hubiera dado su vida, no por él, sino por la libertad, por la esperanza de una vida tranquila, por toda la comunidad Mágica.

--No eres débil Potter…  
--Pero usted siempre me lo repitió…  
--Y tu siempre lo negaste…solo eres un muchacho.


	31. El Secreto de EP

**CAPITULO 31**

**  
****El Secreto de E.P**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban esperando afuera de la Dirección una mañana después de los hechos, McGonagall los habia citado y no sabían exactamente para que, por lo pronto, el muchacho de los anteojos aun guardaba muchas preguntas y cuestionaba de principio a sus amigos quienes sabían algo que él no comprendía del todo.

--¿Entonces ustedes ya sabían lo que estaba pasando?  
--Cuando decidiste irte de aquí, venimos de inmediato con McGonagall, la Orden se puso a buscarte y nosotros decidimos ir también - le dijo Hermione - Harry lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, sino fuera porque Snape estaba realmente de nuestro lado no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado.  
--Por un momento pensé que iba a ser el fin - dijo el chico cabizbajo recordándose atado en la silla frente a Voldemort - ¿De verdad creen que ya todo termino?  
--¡Créelo Harry, nosotros estuvimos ahí, lo vimos morir! - dijo Ron, Hermione asintió.  
--Snape llego a la Madriguera tomándonos a todos por sorpresa…incluso Ron quiso enfrentarlo - dijo Hermione viéndolo con una mezcla de ternura y diversión - Pero luego la señora Weasley y Tonks nos explicaron, Snape simuló un ataque y nos pidió que nos trasladáramos todos al Ministerio, nos dijo que tu estabas con él y que Mortifagos andaban en tu búsqueda pues tuvo que decirle a Voldemort de tu salida de Hogwarts...por una parte teníamos razón Harry, Snape entraba a Hogwarts para obtener información sobre ti y sobre nosotros, pero también lo hacia para reunirse con la Orden, era su forma de protegerte, por eso la biblioteca estaba cerrada.

Hermione le explicaba todo aquello, pero en la mente de Harry no habia mas pensamiento que el recuerdo que Snape le habia mostrado, en eso la gárgola se comenzó a mover indicándole a los chicos que podían pasar, tan pronto la puerta de la Dirección se abrió, un montón de flachasos comenzaron a cegarlos.

--¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Solo unas palabras por favor!

Por lo menos unos diez reporteros, del Profeta y otros diarios se habían acomodado a su alrededor bombardeándolo con preguntas sobre la ultima novedad.

--¡Eres un Héroe!, ¿Como te sientes respecto a eso? - El muchacho solo veía para todos lados sin contestar nada.  
--¡Silencio por favor! - McGonagall habia hablado pidiendo a los reporteros que guardaran la calma - la única razón por la que permití que estuvieran aquí, y disculpa Harry por no habértelo informado - dijo mirando al muchacho - es para que escuchen, con atención, lo que Potter tiene que decir.  
--P-pero Profesora yo no… - Harry intervino con nerviosismo.  
--Escúchame, esto no es para glorificarte Harry, es para que de tu propia voz se sepa que la tranquilidad ha vuelto.

La directora se habia parado frente a el tomándole de los hombros, ambos se miraron por un instante, Harry asintió, se giro quedando frente a los reporteros, Ron y Hermione solo miraban evitando contestar preguntas que también les hacían a ellos.

--Gracias por estar aquí - dijo Harry con la voz un poco temblorosa - pero, si algo voy a decir, quiero hacerlo enfrente de todos aquellos que estuvieron en riesgo de alguna u otra forma, así que, lo siento Profesora - dijo girándose con McGonagall - no voy a hablar ahora.  
--¡Pero Harry solo unas preguntas rápidas! ¿¡Como murió!? ¿¡Es cierto que habia más de cien mortifagos con él!?

Los reporteros seguían preguntando, Harry solo le dio una mirada a McGonagall quien le asintió y sin mas salio seguido de Ron y de Hermione sin detenerse a pesar del bloqueo de los reporteros.

Harry salio con paso firme de la dirección, Ron y Hermione lo seguían sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, después de un tramo lo comprendieron, Harry habia tomado rumbo hasta el sepulcro blanco, aquel donde se erguía el Fénix de mármol blanco y con letras doradas le recordaban quien descansaba ahí.

--¿Harry te sientes bien? - pregunto su amiga al verlo de pie frente a la tumba de Dumbledore, después de un momento Harry asintió.  
--Solo quería venir a agradecerle por haber formado parte de mi vida - repuso el chico - y porque mientras yo siga vivo, el siempre va a ser el Mago mas Grandioso que haya habido jamás y aquel que no lo sepa, se enterara porque me encargare de difundirlo.  
--Dumbledore no podría estar más orgulloso Harry, pero él lo único que quería era que tu vivieras, porque creo que desde que naciste realmente no has tenido esa oportunidad.  
--¿Aun nos faltan muchas cosas por descubrir no? - pregunto volteándose a ellos.  
--Si - repuso Ron - creo que ya hemos empezado por buen camino - dijo mirando a Hermione quien lo tenia de la mano.  
--Lo voy a extrañar Profesor - se giro de nuevo hacia la tumba - se que ya esta descansando, yo voy a estar bien, se lo prometo - Harry sonrió un poco.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos con intención de volver a la sala común, pues McGonagall habia declarado que en cuanto terminara la semana las clases serian reanudadas, los chicos miraron salir de la biblioteca a Snape, el hombre de expresión fría y rostro cenizo cubierto en gran parte por el negro cabello los alcanzo a distinguir y apresuro el paso, pero Harry necesitaba hablarle y convirtiendo su paso en un trote lo siguió.

--¡Profesor!... ¡Profesor Snape! - Snape se giro despacio.  
--No soy un Profesor Potter – dijo secamente.  
--Fue nuestro Profesor alguna vez, siempre lo será - dijo Harry - ¿Que…que va a pasar? quiero decir, ¿A donde ira? ¿No regresara a dar clases?  
--He recibido la propuesta pero me temo que no podré aceptarla – repuso - tengo cuentas que arreglar.  
--¿Cuentas?...¿Con quien? - pregunto Harry.  
--Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter - repuso con firmeza, pero Harry intuyo que quizá una de esas cuentas era con respecto a Malfoy.  
--¡Severus!

La voz de una mujer los hizo girar a todos, Snape miro fijamente a la anciana que venia frente a él, era la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, ni Harry ni Ron notaron nada extraño, pero Hermione se quedo viendo detenidamente a la bruja, luego pasó su mirada a Snape que permanecía inmóvil.

--Ohh…solo, solo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado - Snape sin contestar nada, se dio media vuelta alejándose, pero Harry lo volvió a seguir.  
--¡Profesor!..  
--¿Ahora que Potter?  
--Solo…quería darle las gracias - Snape frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.  
--Yo solo cumplía lo que tenia que hacer.  
--Aun así, aunque usted y yo nunca hayamos tenido una buena relación, además no le estoy dando las gracias por haberme salvado, lo hago por su lealtad a Dumbledore, porque el tenia razón con respecto a usted y por lo mismo su sacrificio de haber dado la vida no fue en vano.

Snape ablandó su rostro un poco, miro hacia el frente donde se habían quedado la Señora Pince junto con Ron y Hermione, luego volvió su mirada a Harry quien le tenia la mano extendida, después de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y de un titubeo, Snape le estrecho la mano y sin mas se alejo.

Los chicos llegaron a la Sala Común, tan pronto cruzaron el retrato, un alboroto se dejo escuchar, habia pendones colgando por toda la sala, "Harry eres nuestro héroe" "Gracias Harry" y un sin fin de frases mas.

--¡Todo esto es por ti! - se acerco Ginny abrazándole.  
--¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! - Harry trato de calmar el alboroto - créanme que les agradezco todo esto, pero no soy un héroe.  
--¡Para nosotros si! - se escucho la voz de Colin Creevy seguida de mas gritos y aplausos, Harry no podía seguir hablando por toda esa algarabía, así que solo se limito a sonreír, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se unieron en los aplausos.

Para la hora de la comida, todos los estudiantes con vestidura informal se habían concentrado en el gran Comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, unos tras otros, estudiantes de las diferentes casas se acercaban a Harry para saludarlo y con la esperanza de que les contara con mas detalle como habían sucedido las cosas, pero el chico solo respondía con una mueca y con un tímido gracias.

--¡Su atención por favor! - McGonagall se habia parado al frente - Debido a los acontecimientos, muchos de ustedes se preguntaran aun porque el Colegio entro en esta etapa de inactividad, quizás las notas en los periódicos del día de hoy los hayan confundido aun mas, pero también me he dado cuenta que muchos ya conocen la historia - McGonagall hizo una pausa - Lord Voldemort, ha sido derrotado… - una expresión de asombro por todo el recinto se escucho, algunas cabezas se giraron en dirección a Harry que parecía haberse achicado en su asiento, otros murmuraban señalando con disimulo - la amenaza de Voldemort habia sido constante desde los últimos 7 años, ahora podemos vivir con tranquilidad gracias a que…  
--Profesora…

Harry se habia puesto de pie interrumpiendo el discurso de McGonagall, esta lo miro junto con los cientos de estudiantes, McGonagall se hizo para atrás al momento que Harry se acercaba al estrado, cediéndole su lugar.

--Antes que nada quiero decir que…me da gusto poder estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, creo que no lo habia dicho antes y es algo que resulta muy valioso para mi.

Harry de estatura mas bien corta apenas dejaba sobresalir su cabeza y menos de la mitad de su pecho del podio que utilizaban los directores para hablar.

--Es cierto ...Lord Voldemort ha muerto… para muchos es una noticia que tal vez no les importa, a otros les causa alegría y en gran parte para mi también pues es por lo que he luchado todos estos años, sin embargo no puedo olvidar que las consecuencias de todos estos actos dejaron como resultado que gente inocente tuviera que morir, gente valiente como Cedric Diggory a quien muchos de ustedes conocieron, gente cercana y muy importante para mi como mis padres o mi padrino y por su puesto el mismo Albus Dumbledore. Pero me siento tranquilo ahora, después de tanta incertidumbre hay confianza, después de tanta oscuridad hay Luz, después de tanto odio, hay amor...nunca lo hubiera podido lograr solo, sin el apoyo de tantos magos extraordinarios, sin el apoyo de tantos amigos - Harry dirigió su mirada a su mesa, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny lo miraban con orgullo - ustedes son lo mas importante, no importa la diferencia de casas, o de ideas, si somos sangre limpia, o nacidos de Muggles, no importa que tan solitarios seamos, o lo extraños que nos consideren los demás - miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Luna le brindaba una sonrisa - todos tenemos el mismo derecho a vivir y ser felices, y esa era nuestra principal lucha...no soy un héroe, no de esos que aparecen en libros y que parecen ser inalcanzables, ellos no sufren...alguien me dijo que, para valorar algo habia que ganárselo, y yo solo espero haberme ganado el cariño de todos ustedes porque de ser así habrá valido la pena luchar, Gracias.

Unas palmadas estruendosas se dejaron escuchar, Hagrid visiblemente emocionado y con lagrimas en los ojos, habia comenzado los aplausos que rápidamente fueron seguidos por todos los demás poniéndose de pie, Harry de inmediato se vio rodeado de estudiantes de Hufflepuff, de Ravenclaw incluso de Slytherin y por su puesto de Gryffindor, gritos, aplausos y rechiflas como si aquello fuera una fiesta, eran la mejor muestra de que Harry Potter, el chico huérfano, no estaba solo.

--¡Que gran día! - repuso Ron después de terminado el banquete el cual habia estado mas suculento que nunca, como si los Elfos domésticos también le festejaran.  
--Si, ahora a regresar a clases, ya solo quedan unos meses - dijo Hermione.  
--¿Se dan cuenta?, solo unos meses...unos meses y habremos terminado - comento Harry.

Ron lo miro realmente con nostalgia pues a pesar de sus constantes quejas sobre el Colegio y los deberes, no podía negar que en Hogwarts habia vivido los mejores momentos de su vida, Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos pues sabia que una vez que la educación terminara todo seria diferente.

--Será extraño no verlos todos los días - comento ella.  
--Nos seguiremos viendo - le dijo Harry abrazándola.  
--Yo no me separare de ti - dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente.  
--¿Planeas mudarte a Londres o algo así? - le dijo ella sonriendo.  
--Bueno...ya sabes, todo puede suceder – dijo casualmente - por lo pronto prometo que escribiré todos los días y en las vacaciones nos veremos.  
--¿Me escribirás? - pregunto Hermione con tono incrédulo, Ron solo sonrió.  
--¡Hey chicos! - llego Ginny hasta ellos - ¡No van a creer lo que acabo de oír!  
--¿Que sucede Ginny? - Harry pregunto con sentido de alerta, quizás en su interior aun pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien iba a llegar a decirle que habia mortifagos rondando.  
--Bueno, ¿Ya ven que los del equipo querían hablar sobre algo?, solo me quede un rato con ellos porque les dije que tenia algo importante que hacer, la verdad solo lo dije para venirme con ustedes, quería estar contigo - dijo recostandose de lado sobre el hombro de Harry.  
--¿Eso es lo que no podríamos creer? - pregunto Ron con una risilla.  
--¡Ohh no!...que cuando venia hacia acá, note que la biblioteca ya estaba abierta, me asome para ver si habia alguien y vi que la Señora Pince estaba guardando unas cosas en un baúl, creo que se irá.  
--¿Irse? - pregunto Harry extrañado - que extraño, ¿Por que habría de irse si ha pasado toda su vida de bibliotecaria en el Colegio? no creo que McGonagall la haya echado ¿O si?   
--Tal vez ya le dio su merecido descanso, en verdad les digo, este día esta resultando mejor que nunca, ya no tendremos a la viejita amargada en la biblioteca callándonos a cada segundo que alguien intente respirar - repuso Ron extendiéndose sobre el respaldo del sillón con las manos arribas para luego acomodarlas alrededor de Hermione quien se habia quedado sin pronunciar palabra.  
--¿Estaba sola? - pregunto Harry a Ginny, la chica asintió.  
--No se le veía triste, así que tal vez me equivoqué y solo la vi arreglando un poco el lugar, aunque...creo que eran cosas personales.  
--¿Donde duerme? ¿Alguna vez se lo han preguntado? - pregunto Ron de pronto - quiero decir, no es que de pronto me interese la vida de la "animada" señora Pince, pero rara vez la vemos en el gran comedor durante las comidas, las únicas veces que la he visto fuera de la biblioteca era cuando hablaba con Dumbledore o ahora con McGonagall.  
--Tienes razón, creo que en el ala continua a la biblioteca, del otro lado donde esta su despacho, me parece que ahí hay un dormitorio - explico Harry al recordar esa vez que se introdujo con la capa a la biblioteca - ¿En que piensas Hermione?

Harry pregunto a su amiga que continuaba seria escuchando a los demás, la chica dio un suspiró aun analizando la conversación y mirándolos a todos, con algo mas de seguridad comenzó a hablar.

--Note algo verdaderamente extraño en la mirada de Snape esta mañana, cuando lo vimos saliendo de la biblioteca, era como si quisiera alejarse pronto de ahí y luego cuando la señora Pince salio y le dijo que tuviera cuidado, ¿No les parece como muy raro que la bibliotecaria demuestre preocupación por lo que Snape pueda hacer?  
--¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso es asqueroso! - dijo Ron - ¿Snape y la señora Pince? ¡Rayos! ¡Quien lo iba a decir! - dijo poniendo una cara de hastío imaginándose de repente a la señora Pince y Snape besándose apasionadamente.  
--¡Ay Ronald!

Hermione torciendo los ojos sonrió ampliamente, Harry se echo a reír de repente, Hermione y Ginny igual pero mas que nada de ver a Harry que se retorcía en el sillón, Ron un poco desconcertado porque no entendía la razón de todo aquello se quedo por un principio viéndolos a todos metidos en un ataque de risa que parecía nunca iba a terminar hasta que poco a poco lo fueron contagiando a el también.

--¿De que nos reímos? - pregunto el muchacho pelirrojo entre risas lo que hizo que las carcajadas estallaran de nuevo.  
--De…de Harry supongo - dijo Ginny entrecortada.  
--¿De mi? - pregunto el chico  
--¿Bueno entonces de que? - pregunto Ginny con risitas.  
--¡De Ron! - dijo Harry tomándose el abdomen que lo tenia acalambrado de tanto reír.  
--¿Por que de mi? - pregunto Ron asombrado.  
--Porque eres adorable…y gracioso - dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla - Ron, yo no me refería a la señora Pince con Snape como pareja.  
--¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? - pregunto mientras todos guardaban la calma tomando aire.  
--Ahhh que bien se sintió eso - dijo Harry - hacia mucho que no reía así.  
--Pues ahora lo harás mas seguido, estoy segura - dijo Ginny, Harry la tomo del cuello besándola profundamente.  
--¿Te sientes realmente feliz, verdad Harry? - le pregunto Hermione.  
--¿Lo puedes notar? – pregunto él con una mueca graciosa.  
--Si, y lo digo en serio, antes cuando reías era solo porque vivíamos un momento alegre, pero se que no te sentías realmente contento, es diferente ahora, tu, te vez diferente, y me da mucho gusto.  
--Gracias Hermione…tienes razón, me siento muy feliz - dijo mirando a Ginny quien le sonrió con ternura.  
--Si, si todos somos felices woohoo - intervino Ron - Pero no me puedes dejar con la duda de Snape y la señora Pince, si no son…eso, ¿Entonces? - pregunto con interés.  
--Cierto...bien, ¿Que tanto recuerdan el curso anterior cuando investigábamos quien podía ser el dichoso Príncipe mestizo? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Cuando tu investigabas querrás decir - dijo Ron.  
--¿Tenemos que ir tan atrás? - pregunto Harry sin ánimos de ahondar en el pasado, Hermione asintió.  
--¿Recuerdan que les decía que una tal Eileen Prince era la posible dueña del libro? - Harry y Ron asintieron, Ginny no tenia conocimiento sobre esto pero de todas formas se intereso - y que…  
--Y que en realidad ella era la madre de Snape - intervino Harry, Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa asintiendo, Harry se quedo cavilando unos segundos antes de continuar – ¿¡Quieres decir que…la señora Pince es...Eileen Prince, la madre de Snape!?- exclamo Harry con asombro.  
--Eso creo - dijo Hermione - nunca lo habia pensado porque, bueno realmente nunca se les habia visto juntos, pero, hoy por la mañana no pude evitar notar cierto parecido, y esa preocupación por parte de ella.  
--Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por que otra razón la Señora Pince estaba involucrada con la orden o que motivo tendría una simple bibliotecaria en estar enterada de lo que se comentaba?  
--Entonces…¿Si la señora Pince es la madre de Snape, quiere decir que ella es quien servia como contacto aquí en Hogwarts entre el y la orden? - pregunto Ron.  
--Creo que hay mas en esto, creo que justo en esto recae el porque Dumbledore confiaba tanto en Snape, Snape es hijo de un Muggle, quizá su padre no sabia que Eileen era bruja cuando se casaron, lo descubrió después - siguió Hermione.  
--¿Como sabes todo eso? - pregunto Ginny.  
--Snape estaba orgulloso de llevar el apellido de su madre, Prince, por eso se hacia llamar el príncipe, o sea que de alguna forma odiaba ser hijo de un Muggle, por lo que yo leí, en ese entonces nunca se supo del paradero de Tobías Snape, la señora Pince lleva mas de 60 años como bibliotecaria, casi desde que termino de estudiar.  
--¡No nos digas!, ¿lo leíste en la historia de Hogwarts? – dijo Ron riendo.  
--De hecho, lo leí en un reconocimiento que tiene cerca de su escritorio en la biblioteca - repuso la chica, Harry y Ginny se rieron ante el rostro avergonzado de Ron - A lo que me refiero es que de alguna manera Dumbledore ayudo a Eileen Prince a que asegurara un empleo para mantener a su hijo y por consiguiente Snape tendría asegurada una casa y su educación en Hogwarts, lo que no estoy segura es cuando se entero Snape de esto, porque no hay que olvidar que en algún momento de su juventud el fue Mortífago, pero yo supongo que lo descubrió ya de adulto, cuando Dumbledore le permitió dar clases en el Colegio.  
--Te amo - dijo Ron embobado de escucharla hablar, pues los tenia a los tres sumamente interesados, Hermione sonrió y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.  
--Honestamente Hermione, ¿Que haríamos sin ti? - dijo Harry, la chica se ruborizo sintiéndose halagada.  
--Entonces ¿Por que creen que la señora Pince o debería decir Prince se vaya a ir del Castillo? - pregunto Ginny.  
--Tal vez se vaya a ir con Snape, el me dijo que no regresara a dar clases, que tenia asuntos pendientes - repuso Harry, los demás asintieron.  
--¡Vaya pues que cosas! quien lo diría, Snape siente afecto por alguien - repuso Ron.

Mientras los cuatro seguían conversando con mas tranquilidad en la sala Común, Neville llego hasta ellos, se le veía indeciso y algo extraño.

--¡Hey Neville! - le saludo Ron.  
--Hola chicos…mmm Harry, Luna quiere ver si puedes salir un momento al pasillo porque, quiere darte algo – dijo un poco avergonzado - me dijo que tenia que ser personalmente.  
--¿Esta allá afuera? - pregunto Harry, Neville asentó, todos se levantaron con curiosidad para ver que era aquello que Luna Lovegood tenia para Harry Potter.  
--¡N-no…chicos es, solo para… Harry!

Neville intento detenerlos, pero ni Ron, Ginny, ni Hermione hicieron caso, todos fueron detrás de Harry saliendo por ultimo seguidos con resignación por Neville hacia el pasillo.

--¡Luna! - saludo Harry.  
--Hola Harry…Hola chicos - dijo a los demás.  
--Solo le dije a él pero todos quisieron venir – comento Neville.

A Luna pareció no molestarle, en sus manos traía enrollado algo de la misma forma que se enrolla un pergamino, a todos se les dificultaba distinguir bien lo que era por más que miraban para descifrarlo.

--Solo quería decirte que me gusto mucho tu discurso en el gran comedor, y quería agradecerte porque tú siempre has sido muy cordial conmigo.  
--No tienes que agradecerme nada Luna, eres una persona muy agradable no veo porque no habría una amistad entre nosotros.  
--Si bueno, esque tu sabes que hay mucha gente que le gusta gastarme bromas, y es divertido de verdad no me molesta, pero también es agradable cuando te toman en serio...ohh casi lo olvido, te traje un pequeño detalle, espero que te guste, mi padre me lo habia enviado con anterioridad porque el mío ya esta un poco gastado, pero prefiero que tu lo tengas.

Luna desdoblaba lo que traía en sus manos, era un nuevo sombrero de León, Harry apretó la mandíbula para evitar soltar una carcajada por respeto a Luna, pero en realidad nunca habia recibido un obsequio tan divertido.

--¡Gracias Luna…me encanta, de verdad!

Harry tomo el sombrero y ante la mirada de todos se lo puso, Luna sonrió ampliamente, Harry le extendió la mano pero la chica se fue sobre el abrazándolo.  
--Saben, esos sombreros son interesantes, tal vez me consiga uno - dijo Ron a Hermione - después de todo me identifico con los leones.  
--Si, sobre todo cuando duermes - recalco Hermione haciendo referencia a los sonoros ronquidos que Ron producía.  
--Hermione, no esta bien que andes divulgando cosas, creo que necesito hacer algo para mantenerte callada - dijo acercándola a el para besarla lenta y suavemente.

Lo que resto de la semana se paso en calma pero rápido, para el Lunes siguiente todos los estudiantes tenían que estar debidamente uniformados a primera hora en el gran comedor para el desayuno e iniciar nuevamente con sus clases, no habia otra cosa mas en que pensar que en leer libros, hacer practicas y entregar deberes, la responsabilidad que cualquier estudiante adolescente de 17 años debía tener.


	32. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

**CAPITULO 32**

**  
****Gryffindor Vs Slytherin**

Los meses fueron transcurriendo, la paz se respiraba en cada susurro del viento, el verde florecía de nuevo en los jardines del colegio, Abril estaba llegando a su fin y con él, el periodo de exámenes, los últimos para muchos, después de esto un futuro prometedor se alzaba en frente. 

--Tranquila Ginny lo harás bien - Luna le daba ánimos fuera del gran comedor.  
--¿Tu no estas nerviosa? - pregunto, Luna asentó pero parecía todo lo contrario pues se le veía de lo mas tranquila.  
--Weasley, Ginevra - se escucho una voz que la llamaba desde dentro, Ginny tomo aire y entro.  
--¡Suerte! – alcanzó a decir Luna antes de perderla de vista.

Harry, Ron y Hermione también esperaban terminar con éxito los exámenes finales, de eso dependía si terminarían graduándose, tenían sus reservas pues no habían tenido precisamente tiempo para dedicarlo al estudio excepto en las ultimas semanas, Hermione parecía un poco histérica todo el tiempo, a pesar de haber entendido que su vida la había basado mayormente en libros y que quería restarle importancia a eso, estaba en su naturaleza ser una sabelotodo y no sentirse preparada para un examen era lo peor que le podía pasar.

--¡Hey chicos! –

Harry alcanzo a Ron y a Hermione que caminaban hacia el invernadero para examinarse en su EXTASIS de Herbología, al llegar, Neville ya estaba ahí, la Profesora Sprout le habia exentado pues habia sido el único en lograr cultivar desde semilla una raíz de Mandrágora, en mantener con vida su Mimbulos Mimbletonia desde el quinto año y en identificar correctamente raíces de valeriana, ajenjo, ging seng así como haber obtenido el mayor numero de puntos para Gryffindor en esa clase superando por poco a Hermione.

--Neville ayudara a la Profesora Sprout con los exámenes - refirió Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron sonriendo entre si a manera de cómplices - ¡Ni lo piensen! - dijo Hermione girándose hacia ellos con determinación poniéndoles una mano a cada uno frente a sus rostros.  
--¡No hemos dicho nada! - dijo Ron.  
--No tienes que hacerlo Ronald, te conozco demasiado bien - Hermione tomo su lugar, Ron se sentó unos lugares mas atrás y Harry se sentó justo detrás de el en las mesas que formaban exactas filas.  
--Hola chicos, ¿Estudiaron?  
--¿Tu que crees Neville? - dijo Ron.  
--No esta tan difícil realmente chicos, si pusieron atención durante las clases ¡No les ira mal!  
--He ahí el detalle - masculló Ron a Harry quien se rió por lo bajo.  
--¡Atención alumnos, vamos a comenzar!

La voz de la profesora Sprout resonó por todo el invernadero, Neville comenzó a repartir pergaminos entre las filas, el exámen no sería sencillo, simplemente en la primer hoja aparecían mas de 20 preguntas.

--¡Maldición!

Ron se quejaba una vez terminado su EXTASIS mientras se encaminaban al comedor para la hora de la comida.

--¿Por que no me dijiste que el nombre del utensilio que se utiliza para rebanar tallos de extrema dureza se llamaba cuchillo corta raíces? - le reclamaba a Harry que caminaba junto a el.  
--Casi te rebanas un dedo con el, supuse que por lo menos sabias el nombre de eso - contesto su amigo - ¿Como le pusiste?  
--No querrás saber - respondió Ron con voz desanimada creyendo que si habia fallado en una respuesta tan sencilla, no tenia ni la mínima oportunidad de aprobar el examen - ¿A ti no tenemos ni que preguntarte como te fue verdad? - se refirió a Hermione quien repasaba sus apuntes para cerciorarse que todas sus respuestas hubieran estado correctas.  
--Pues al parecer me fue bien, quizá tenga un error... pero definitivamente no será en el cuchillo corta raíces - dijo esbozando una sonrisilla que Harry secundó.  
--Vamos sabelotodo - Ron sin seguirles el juego, la tomó del brazo mientras entraban en el gran comedor y buscaban lugares libres para sentarse.  
--¡¡¡Harry!!! - Ginny se levanto de la mesa y corrió hasta el) ¡lo logre! ¡Aprobé mi examen de aparición!  
--¡Genial Ginny! ¡Felicidades! – Harry abrazándola le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
--Luna también lo logro, debió haberlo hecho en segundos porque apenas entro y luego salio de regreso con su certificado – ambos se sentaron a la mesa - ¿Cuales exámenes te faltan?  
--Solo el de Pociones, Moody nos exento a Ron, Neville, Hermione y a mi en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
--¡A mi también! creo que ya no habrá mas artes oscuras de las cuales defendernos - repuso ella sonriendo.  
--Eso espero Ginny, de verdad eso espero.

El banquete se habia aparecido en las mesas, todos comenzaron a comer con entusiasmo, Harry se quedo por un momento observándolos a todos, se veían felices, hasta que un leve codazo en las costillas venido de Ginny lo hizo reaccionar, tomó un plato y se sirvió un gran pedazo de Jamón Horneado.

Al día siguiente les tocaría presentar su último exámen, pero para variar, ni Harry ni Ron se habían preocupado lo suficiente por darle una repasada a su libro de pociones, ante la insistencia de Hermione, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Se preguntaban ellos, Harry sin embargo dio una lectura rápida, Ron por su parte trataba de hacerlo, pero prefería contemplar a Hermione mientras ella estudiaba preguntándose a veces si la chica sentía realmente tanto gusto por la escuela.

Harry estaba preparando su caldero encima del mortero en el aula de pociones la mañana siguiente antes de que el examen comenzara, Ron y Hermione conversaban de vez en cuando a manera de discusión, quizás para no perder del todo la costumbre, hablaban sobre la poción que Slughorn les pediría preparar en el examen, mientras Hermione aseguraba que seria poción envejecedora una de las ultimas que les habia enseñado, Ron estaba convencido que les pediría que preparan Veritaserum para después usarlo contra ellos para sonsacarles si habían hecho trampa en el examen, Harry los escuchaba sin mucha atención sonriendo de vez en cuando.

Mientras Harry revolvía el agua hirviente en el caldero, le pareció ver algo entre la burbujeante agua, un par de pupilas rojas en un rostro pálido con rendijas por nariz aparecieron confusas, Harry parpadeo varias veces mirando directamente al agua, se llevo la mano a la cicatriz.

--¡Harry…Harry!  
--¿Que? - la voz de Hermione lo hizo voltear.  
--¿Que sucede?

Su amiga habia notado ese movimiento de mano, pues hacia meses que la cicatriz se habia convertido en solo eso, una marca sin mas en la frente del muchacho.

--Nada - contesto Harry.  
--¿Te dolió? - pregunto Ron, Harry sintió la mirada firme de sus amigos sobre él.  
--No.

Tal vez solo habia sido su imaginación, Harry se llevo la mano a la frente para estar seguro que no le dolía y que aquella visión solo era un mal recuerdo.

--Harry, dinos la verdad - exigió Hermione.

Harry no podía ocultarles nada y les contó lo que acababa de pasar, pero les aseguro que aquellos punzantes dolores no los habia sentido mas desde aquel día en el Ministerio.

--¡Estamos por comenzar!

El profesor Slughorn con un chaleco a rayas abotonado a su protuberante abdomen se paraba al centro de las mesas observándolos a todos. Harry, Ron y Hermione guardaron silencio como el resto de sus compañeros para poner atención a las instrucciones.

--La poción que tienen que preparar…la van a elegir ustedes mismos, como alumnos de séptimo conocen ya un sinfín de pociones, el armario de los ingredientes estará abierto por lo que podrán tomar lo que necesiten para elaborar su poción, no quiero que nadie hable ni mencione el nombre de lo que están preparando, aquel que termine me lo notificara y pasare a revisarle, si la poción esta elaborada correctamente sabré distinguirla sin necesidad de que me den su nombre, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos se voltearon a ver con leves murmuraciones, segundos después una mano se alzaba, era la de Ron.

--Si Ron - dijo Slughorn, Ron se sorprendió quedándose en silencio unos segundos, Hermione le pico las costillas para hacerlo reaccionar.  
--Dijo mi nombre bien - susurro a Hermione, ella torció los ojos sonriendo un poco - Amm Profesor, solo quería preguntar si, entonces, amm ¿No podremos sacar libros? - unas risillas se escucharon, Ron frunciendo el ceño los miro.  
--Esto no es una practica, además ¡Están en séptimo! ya deberían saber elaborar pociones sin necesidad de guiarse en el libro - Ron solo hizo una mueca deslizándose sobre la mesa - Muy bien, si ya saben lo que prepararan pueden ir comenzando, tienen dos horas para terminar.

Hermione de inmediato se fue hacia el armario de ingredientes con la mente definida en que poción elaborar, Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo como otros estudiantes también se iban hacia el armario, se alzaron de hombros y caminaron hacia allá sin la mas mínima idea de que ingredientes tomar, aunque pensaran en alguna poción, sin poder consultar el libro seria muy difícil tomar los ingredientes correctos.

--Solo esto me faltaba - dijo Ron con los dientes apretados a Harry mientras examinaban frascos en el armario sin saber que tomar.  
--¿No recuerdas ninguna?

Harry de igual forma le preguntaba mientras sostenía en la mano "Extracto de belladona" eran los únicos estudiantes que quedaban en el armario, además de no saber que hacer, casi todos los ingredientes habían sido tomados ya, a Ron le pareció mejor tomar un poco de todo lo que habia quedado y llevárselo a la mesa.

--Será mejor que se den prisa sino no terminaran - susurro hermione quien ya habia añadido sus primeros ingredientes al caldero.  
--¿Que prepararas? - pregunto Ron, la chica giro para ver si Slughorn no rondaba.  
--Haré Amortentia - le contesto con un susurro - contigo a un lado me será mas fácil identificar si la hice correctamente... ya sabes, por el olor - dijo un poco ruborizada y sonriendo.

Ron también le sonrió mirándola con ternura, de pronto Hermione le tomo la mano dándole solo un apretón para luego soltarlo, Ron sintió algo en la palma y miro que tenia un pedazo de pergamino arrugado, miro a Hermione y esta solo le dio una seña con los ojos, Ron con cuidado desdoblo el pergamino, por un lado decía Ron y luego una lista de ingredientes con cantidades, del otro lado decía Harry y de igual forma una lista de ingredientes con cantidades.

--Solo hazlo - murmuró Hermione.

Luego carraspeo y continuo cortando y añadiendo ingredientes a su poción de Amortentia pues Slughorn pasaba por ahí, Ron miro a Harry que seguía mirando frascos separándolos en grupos de lo que el consideraba se formaría una poción, Ron le dio un codazo y le paso el pergamino, Harry lo miro y sorprendido lo volteo a ver, Ron solo formo con su boca la palabra Hermione, Harry sonrió aunque sintiéndose un poco culpable y miro a su amiga que ya no les presto atención en todo lo que restaba de la hora para no levantar sospechas.

--¡Se terminó el tiempo! dejen hasta donde hayan llegado, pasare a sus lugares a identificar sus pociones.

Slughorn hablo y todos los estudiantes unos mas convencidos que otros pararon su labor, Ron miro a Harry y este solo arqueo las cejas esperanzado.

--Felix Felicis... una poción complicada señorita Patil, creo que esta un poco turbia pero si no le da 12 horas de buena suerte por lo menos le dará la mitad - Parvati sonrió satisfecha.  
--Longbottom…mmm…poción de Mandrágora...esa habilidad en Herbología es tu fuerte muchacho, esta muy bien hecha - Neville sonrió con gusto y aliviado.  
--Ahh Harry, ¿Con que nos has sorprendido hoy?, dime tu mismo el nombre y te diré si estas en lo correcto.

Harry se quedo sin habla, no sabia que era lo que habia hecho, solo habia seguido las instrucciones que estaban anotadas en el pergamino pero no habia ningún nombre de poción ahí.

--Amm - Harry balbuceo un poco mirando a Hermione.  
--¡Profesor! ¿Podría intentar acertar yo? - pregunto la chica, Slughorn miro a Harry y este actuando de manera normal solo se encogió de hombros.  
--Bien señorita Granger, ¿Reconoce la poción que Potter ha hecho?  
--Mmm si no me equivoco parece...si creo que... es filtro de los muertos vivientes - respondió Hermione aparentando un poco de duda.  
--¿Es eso correcto Potter? - pregunto Slughorn.  
--Es lo que intente hacer - respondió el chico ante la mirada enfática de Hermione.  
--¡Muy bien, es correcto! - señalo Slughorn pasando al caldero de Ron del cual burbujeaba una espesa mezcla lodosa, Slughorn estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Ron ya contestaba.  
--¡Poción Multijugos! - dijo Ron con rapidez desatando algunas carcajadas.  
--Era mi deber dar el nombre Sr. Weasley, pero no importa, sí, es correcto, obviamente en su etapa inicial pues como todos saben la poción tarda un mes en estar lista…. Oh miren que belleza, excelente señorita Granger, un color estupendo, creo que no me habia tocado ver una poción de Amortentia tan brillante, esto solo se logra cuando se tiene en mente muy claramente el objetivo - slughorn uso un tono casual enfatizando la ultima palabra - si sabe a lo que me refiero... afortunado aquel que bebiera esa poción señorita Granger, pero peligroso, muy peligroso también - Hermione sonrió complacida y un poco avergonzada, Ron por su parte se habia quedado mirándola un tanto confundido.

Una vez terminado el examen, los chicos caminaron hacia la sala común, Harry se deshacía en agradecimientos hacia Hermione por haberles pasado los ingredientes.

--Somos un fraude - dijo Ron.  
--¡No lo son! tu supiste que poción era sin que te lo dijera - dijo Hermione.  
--¡Ya para si no! jamás olvidare ese olor y ese sabor desde que me transforme en Crabbe en segundo año... y por eso mismo pienso que somos un fraude, ni siquiera los ingredientes de una poción multijugos me se...hablando de eso, ¿Por que nos ayudaste?  
--¿Que esperabas? ¿Que después de todo lo que ha pasado los dejara morir en un simple examen?  
--Si - contesto Ron.  
--No soy tan insensible Ron, se que estuvo mal, no estoy muy contenta con eso, pero, tanto Harry como tu han demostrado ser mucho mas valientes y mucho mas magos que los conocimientos o el resultado que un examen pueda dar – respondió un tanto afligida.  
--¿Y porque te pones así? si quieres vamos con Slughorn y le digo que hicimos trampa.  
--¡No! …no es por eso - apresuro a decir - es solo que me he dado cuenta que toda mi vida la he basado en conocimientos, en libros, en ciencia, y no le doy oportunidad a la casualidad o a tomar un riesgo sin tener la certeza porque… me da miedo.  
--¿Que dices? - dijo Harry.  
--Harry tiene razón, quizás antes así eras, pero ya no, tu también nos has demostrado muchas cosas, nunca hubiéramos logrado descubrir tantas cosas si no fuera por ti, en cuanto a los riesgos... ¿Te arriesgaste conmigo no? eso debe contar - dijo Ron, Hermione sonrió, Ron la abrazo con firmeza.

Entraron en la sala común, Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones, de repente a su mente se vino esa visión que habia tenido en el caldero, no podía ser mas que eso, se decía, Voldemort estaba muerto, pensaba en todo aquello hasta que una persona se cruzo frente su fija mirada distrayéndolo.

--¡Dean! - Harry le hablo al verlo pasar rumbo a la salida de la sala.  
-Dime Harry - Thomas se giro, vestía su uniforme de Quidditch.  
--¿Tienen practica hoy?  
--Si …el próximo sábado es la final, como hemos terminado los EXTASIS tendremos tiempo de dedicarlo a practicar lo mas que podamos, mmm si buscas a Ginny ella, quizá ya este en el campo.  
--No, pero…que bueno que la mencionas... quiero aprovechar para, disculparme por todo…se que ya es un poco tarde pues hace mucho que tuvimos esa pequeña discusión, pero no quiero que te quedes con la idea de que soy un novio celoso y patético, si algo me ha enseñado Ginny es la confianza y tu también, hemos sido amigos por siete años.  
--Esta bien Harry…dejémoslo así, yo también te pido una disculpa por mi reacción, a pesar de que lo mío con Ginny no funciono porque de alguna manera yo sabia que ella siempre habia estado enamorada de ti, no te guardo ningún resentimiento, menos ahora que gracias a ti todos podemos vivir tranquilos.  
--Entonces, ¿Todo bien? - Harry le extendió la mano, Dean le devolvió el apretón asintiendo para luego salir.

--Harry, esto me esta matando, ¿Estas seguro que la cicatriz no te ha vuelto a doler? ¿Ni una vez? mírame a los ojos cuando contestes - le pidió Hermione en buen tono una vez que el chico había vuelto a sentarse.  
--Se los juro, no me ha dolido ya – hubo un silencio entre los tres - Yo he…tenido sueños - Hermione dio un pequeño salto en el sillón aferrandose al brazo de Ron quien hizo una mueca de dolor - ¡Pero…! - se apresuro a decir Harry - no tienen nada que ver a los sueños de antes Hermione, estate tranquila, estos son mas bien como... como cuando has cargado con algo por tanto tiempo y te sigue atormentando de alguna manera, simples pesadillas, se me pasara estoy seguro.  
--Por favor dinos si cualquier cosa sucede - le pidió su amiga a manera de suplica sin dejar de mirarlo.  
--Saben que ustedes son los únicos en quien mas confío.  
--Dale al chico un respiro Hermione - dijo Ron.  
--Me preocupa eso es todo, pero…ahora que lo mencionas, yo también he tenido pesadillas, espero que terminen pronto.  
--Si bueno, es un trauma que hemos venido cargando desde hace siete años, no se iba a desaparecer así como así ¿Verdad? - pregunto Ron.  
--Hubiera sido ideal, aunque anormal supongo - dijo Harry y los tres sonrieron.  
--No hablemos más de eso - sugirió Hermione.  
--Si, hablemos mejor de… la Amortentia - dijo Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron confundidos.  
--¿Que hay con eso Ron? - pregunto Hermione extrañada.  
--Bueno, Slughorn dijo que no habia visto color mas brillante, debo suponer que entonces tendrás un Extraordinario en Pociones.  
--La estudie muy bien en caso de que…  
--¿La fueras a necesitar alguna vez? - interrumpió Ron, Hermione lo miro.  
--No, en caso de que fuera a ser pregunta de examen, al igual que estudie muy bien las otras.  
--Ohh, bien - dijo el chico, y se hizo un silencio entre los tres, Harry solo los miraba sin intervenir.  
--¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - pregunto Hermione.  
--Pues solo que me da la impresión que... – Ron volteo a ver el rostro de su novia quien sin comprender estaba esperando una respuesta - Hermione, ¿Nuestro amor es real, verdad? - pregunto viéndola de frente.  
--¿A que viene eso Ron? – pregunto ella con un poco de impresión y desconcierto.  
--Solo contesta la pregunta.  
--Si...es real, ¿No te ha quedado claro aun?, por lo que yo se el que tenia dudas de decir un te amo eras tu - Ron se puso del color del carmín, todo el rostro y sus orejas combinaban con su cabello, agacho la mirada - ¿Estas diciendo que utilice alguna clase de hechizo sobre ti? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido? - el tono de Hermione subía sorprendido con cada palabra y sus ojos se abrían mas redondos y grandes cada vez.  
--¡No!... tal vez… se cruzo por mi mente, ¡Pero no! - la quijada de Hermione se abrió casi hasta el suelo - ¡Ese Slughorn tuvo la culpa! ..."Esto se logra cuando se tiene muy claramente el objetivo, si sabe a lo que me refiero..." - dijo imitando la voz rasposa del profesor.  
--La Amortentia es una poción que obsesiona Ron, no crea amor, y cuando se elabora principalmente es por personas que buscan ser correspondidas a como de lugar por alguien, pero no lo hice por eso, yo jamás me atrevería a hechizar a nadie de esa manera, menos a ti, estaría arriesgando nuestra amistad y en el caso en que tu no me hubieras correspondido, yo hubiera preferido mantenerte como amigo a no tenerte - Ron levanto el rostro para verla, los ojos de Hermione estaban humedecidos y tristes.  
--Lo se - dijo avergonzado - esque creí que…  
--En todo caso, si crees que pude haberte dado Amortentia alguna vez, quiere decir que no estas seguro de lo que sientes por mi - interrumpió ella con angustia reflejada en el rostro.  
--¡No!... ¡Hermione, nunca habia estado mas seguro de lo que siento en mi vida! - se apresuro a decirle - Lo siento, no te quería ofender.  
--¿Estas seguro?  
--claro que si, Te amo, te lo he dicho, te lo he demostrado, ¿No? - dijo pasando la mano por una de sus mejillas, Hermione agacho la mirada un poco ruborizada y asintió - De verdad lo siento, soy un completo idiota.  
--No lo eres…bueno, tal vez un poco - dijo ella mas tranquila, ambos sonrieron para darse un tierno beso – Amortentia… ¿Para que te enamoraras de mi?, la verdad, ¿Como no se me ocurrió hace años? - dijo Hermione en broma, Ron la miro y sonrió negando con la cabeza.  
--Ningún hechizo puede hacer que me enamore de ti, porque ya lo estoy sin necesidad de uno - dijo el.

Hermione le dio un beso, ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta a que hora Harry habia decidido abandonarlos en su discusión porque ya no le vieron por ningún lado.

Harry caminaba por el jardín para llegar al campo de Quidditch, la practica aun no terminaba, los chicos volaban el terreno, se habían dividido en dos equipos como si se enfrentaran en un partido real, Harry miraba sonriente como Ginny con facilidad le ganaba la snitch a Peakes que hacia de buscador contrario, bajaban a descansar unos minutos para después retomar un nuevo juego.

--Cada vez eres mejor Ginny, de verdad - decía Harry acercándose.  
--No te me acerques, huelo a Elfo.  
--Que no te escuchen o te racionan la comida - dijo el riendo y sin importarle le dio un beso en los labios.  
--¡Vamos Ginny debemos seguir! - grito Katie.  
--Apenas y podemos respirar, Katie resulto mas estricta que tu – dijo a Harry aun abrazados - ¡Hey!…los equipos están incompletos, somos 4 a 3, ¿No quieres ayudarnos a entrenar?

Harry no podía negarse, le quemaban las manos por volverse a subir a una escoba y jugar su deporte favorito, Ginny no necesito escucharlo afirmar, solo de verle el rostro supo que era un si.

--¡Katie! - Ginny corrió jalando a Harry de la mano - ya que Harry esta aquí podría ayudarnos, el podría ser el buscador del otro equipo, no te ofendas Jimmy - dijo mirando a Peakes - pero si necesito practicar bien, solo podría hacerlo contra una buena competencia.  
--Por mi esta bien, ¿Tu que dices Harry? nos vendría bien la ayuda - respondió Katie, Harry corrió para tomar una escoba y los demás tomaron sus posiciones.  
--Bien chicos, imaginen que esta es la final, ¡vamos!

Katie dio el indicio, y el partido comenzó, Ginny perseguía a Harry tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano para hacerle cosquillas mientras divisaban la Snitch, Harry fue el primero en hacerlo.

--¡Muérdeme el polvo Weasley! – gritó Harry sonriendo para dirigirse a toda velocidad hasta la pequeña pelota dorada.  
--¡Eso crees! - dijo ella siguiéndole.

Harry era realmente bueno en su posición, Ginny batallaba para seguirle el vuelo pero estaba determinada, aunque Harry también, no por ser su novia la iba a dejar ganar, después de todo era un entrenamiento y la final de la copa de Quidditch dependía de cual buscador era el mejor, y era obvio que no permitirían que Slytherin ganara.

--¡Allá esta Ginny, allá esta! - grito Harry señalándole, y ella ingenua lo creyó volteando mientras Harry se lanzaba sobre la Snitch hacia otro lado.  
--¡¡Tramposo!!   
--¡Soy un Slytherin, esta en mi naturaleza! - grito Harry riendo.

Ginny se lo tomo en serio y fue tras él a toda velocidad, Harry se sorprendió por un minuto que nunca antes habia visto esa determinación, incluso Katie, Demelza, Dean y los demás abandonaron el juego convirtiéndose en espectadores, pues aquello se habia convertido en un partido de solo dos personas y sin si quiera notarlo, minutos después como si todo hubiera pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ginny habia tomado la Snitch.

--¡Eso estuvo brillante! ¡Genial Ginny!

El resto del equipo se acerco a donde Ginny descendía, Harry se habia quedado suspendido en el aire mirándola ahí, feliz como si de verdad hubiera ganado la copa, un sentimiento de orgullo hizo que se le hinchara el pecho.

--¿Decías Potter? - dijo acercándose a Harry mientras este descendía de la escoba.  
--Si, bueno te deje ganar, no podía hacerte sentir menos…además, la escoba no me ayudo mucho, si hubiera tenido mi saeta.  
--¡Ohh ya cállate! - Ginny le rodeo el cuello besándolo, Harry aferro sus manos alrededor de ella disfrutando de esa sublime sensación - ¿Que se siente que una chica te gane? - dijo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción, Harry no contesto volviendo a besarla.  
--Creo que después de esto estas lista Ginny - se escucho una voz.  
--Si, lo estoy - dijo quedito mirando a Harry a los ojos, Harry también la miro.  
--Ginny…Ginny - Katie se acerco - ¿No me escuchas? digo que ya estas lista, ¡Si juegas así el sábado seguro que vencemos a Slytherin!  
--Ohh, si, gracias Katie, yo también lo creo - dijo separándose de Harry para quedar unidos solo por una mano.  
--Bien, pues creo que ha sido todo, ya pueden irse a descansar chicos, ¡Hicieron un excelente trabajo!

Todos se encaminaron hacia los vestidores, Harry espero a Ginny y después regresaron a la sala común, la chica aún le restregaba en la cara que lo había vencido.

El sábado habia llegado acompañado de nervios, expectación y mucha algarabía, la final de la copa de Quidditch entre el equipo de Gryffindor y de Slytherin se llevaría a cabo en cuestión de minutos, los padres de Ginny estarían entre los espectadores, al igual que todos los estudiantes y maestros del Colegio. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya ocupaban su lugar en las gradas, Hagrid estaba con ellos llevando en las manos dos grandes banderas con el escudo de Hogwarts y Gryffindor.

--¡Harry!  
--¿Ginny que haces aquí? Deberías estar lista, el partido comenzara en cualquier minuto,  
--Si, solo quiero que me acompañes con el resto del equipo al vestidor, tu también Ron, ¡Vamos! - Harry y Ron se miraron y sin preguntar la siguieron dejando a Hermione a cargo de los lugares.  
--¿Que pasa Ginny? ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto Harry mientras llegaban al vestidor, abrieron la puerta y lo primero que vieron fueron dos pares de túnicas escarlatas con dorado colgadas, una decía Potter y la otra Weasley - ¿Que…que es esto? - pregunto Harry mirando al resto de los chicos que ya vestían su uniforme.  
--Bueno, decidimos que, como esta es la final y es su ultimo año en el colegio, ustedes deberían jugarla - dijo Ginny, Harry y Ron se miraron sin poderlo creer.  
--No… - dijo Harry pero apenas lo hizo Ron le dio un codazo ¡No Ron, esto no esta bien, nosotros ya no somos parte del equipo!  
--Si lo son, siempre lo serán - dijo Ginny.  
--¡Pero Ginny…es la final, tu final! para esto has estado entrenando tanto, y eres muy buena, ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!  
--Lo se Harry, se que puedo, y por eso quiero que lo hagas tu, además...ya vencí a uno de los mejores buscadores de la historia, me doy por bien servida - Ginny sonrió ampliamente - todavía me queda un año aquí, y estoy segura que llegaremos también a la final, pero se que tu deseas esto mas que nada, te perdiste la copa el año pasado y me sentiría muy mal si este año pasa lo mismo...mereces ser parte de esto.  
--¡Pero es ilegal! - enfatizo Harry.  
--Ya hablamos con McGonagall - interfirió Dean - estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlos.  
--¿Están seguros que quieren que yo sea el buscador? - pregunto mirándolos a todos.  
--¡¡Si!! – respondieron al unísono.  
--¡Lo ves!... Decidido, ahora pónganse el uniforme que ya no queda mucho tiempo - dijo Ginny.  
--¡P-pero tus padres, vinieron a verte a ti! - Harry aun no se sentía muy convencido.  
--Pues entonces será oportunidad de Ron para demostrarles el excelente Guardián que es - dijo la chica y Ron de pronto se congeló.  
--Es cierto, soy pésimo - dijo pálido de pronto.  
--No lo eres, solo te pones nervioso, pero todo estará bien, o si prefieres Colin puede seguir de guardián  
--Ron lo hará bien... ¿No es así? - dijo Harry, Ron solo asintió.  
--Los veré al final del juego, ¡Suerte! ... has que te muerdan el polvo - dijo cerca del oído a Harry, luego le guiño un ojo y le dio un beso - Te amo... ¡¡Suerte chicos!!  
--¡¡Ginny espera!! - Harry corrió para alcanzarla, quedaron de frente y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Gracias.  
--Te veré después - dijo ella sonriendo, el asintió y se regreso para cambiarse pronto.

--¡Bienvenidos al juego Final de la temporada!, la casa de Godric Gryffindor se enfrentara a la casa de Salazar Slytherin en la final de Quidditch, el vencedor se llevara la copa del campeonato y como sorpresa para este ansiado encuentro, se nos ha informado que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley tomaran el lugar de Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevy como Buscador y Guardián respectivamente para el equipo de Gryffindor.

Un estruendo en las gradas estallo, la mayor parte en favor de la noticia, incluso varios Slytherins apoyaron la decisión pues Harry se habia convertido en una figura importante para todos.

--¡Ginny! P-pero...¿Eso es verdad? - pregunto Hermione tan pronto la vio llegar hasta las gradas.  
--si…no preguntes porque, así es como debía ser - contesto pasándole un envuelto que Hermione tomo y desdoblo - cortesía de Luna - dijo Ginny desdoblando el de ella poniéndoselo, era un par de sombreros de León -¡¡Vamos Gryffindor!!  
--Solo espero que Ron no se paralice - dijo Hermione un poco preocupada, ambas chicas acompañadas de Hagrid se dispusieron a ver el encuentro.

--Madam Hooch ha soltado las bolas, tan pronto como la que tiene alitas tome el vuelo, se dará por iniciado el partido.

Habia risas en las gradas señalando a donde provenían los comentarios

--¡Y aquí va! … rápidamente vemos que los tres cazadores de Gryffindor se coordinan para anotar, ese muchacho de Slytherin que no recuerdo su nombre, el que esta cuidando los aros se ve un poco nervioso, y... ¡anotación! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor gracias a Dean Thomas!, al parecer Ron weasley podrá estar tranquilo aunque no me cabe duda que es un gran guardián.

No habia que tener mucha visión para saber que Luna Lovegood era quien narraba el encuentro para sorpresa de muchos, pero como Blaise Zabinni, el usual comentarista se encontraba jugando en esos momentos, Luna habia sido la mas interesada en ocupar su lugar.

--¡Ohh no! ese tiro fue directo al aro de Gryffindor, no te preocupes Ron era casi imposible de detener, esto deja el marcador mmm ¿10 a 10?

Luna le preguntaba a los que le rodeaban como iban los números pues no prestaba mucha atención a eso, el profesor Flitwick que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba, se ofreció para ir cambiando el puntaje cada vez que anotaran.

--¡Harry Potter el mejor buscador que Gryffindor ha tenido, aunque mi amiga Ginny también es muy buena, esta jugando su partido final, tu puedes vencerlos Harry!  
--Señorita Lovegood no debe tomar partido por ninguno de los equipos si es la comentarista - le hizo ver Flitwick pero a Luna no le importo y siguió discretamente brindando elogios a Harry y al resto del equipo.  
--Harry ya pudo ver la pelotita dorada, la Stich...  
--Snitch - le corrigió Flitwick.  
--Si, la Stich, y solo necesita tomarla para ganar... ¿Verdad? - pregunto para estar segura, los que la rodeaban asentaron - ¡Vamos Harry!..¡Ohh no, los gorilas de Slytherin van directo hacia los aros de Gryffindor, Ron debe estar preparado para lo que ocurra, tres contra uno es una salvajada, ojala los que traen esos palos pudieran lanzar una pelota a uno de ellos para quitarlo del camino.  
--¡Señorita Lovegood! ...¡Absténgase a comentar el encuentro sin tanto detalle, es la final de Quidditch!

En eso unos gritos eufóricos los hicieron girar, Ron habia logrado detener el tiro que los cazadores en conjunto de Slytherin intentaban hacer, Hermione que nunca habia sido una gran fanática del Quidditch gritaba con todo lo que daban sus pulmones "A Weasley vamos a coronar" "Weasley es mi rey"

--Y aquí van de nuevo, Harry se ha dejado alcanzar por el buscador de Slytherin, tal vez quiera un poco de emoción antes de vencerlo.

Exclamaciones en conjunto se dejaban oír mientras Harry surcaba el aire a bordo de su saeta, luchando palmo a palmo con el de Slytherin quien se habia confiando en que enfrentaría a Ginny y no esperaba que Harry fuera su rival, aunque Harry sabia que si Ginny estuviera jugando tampoco seria una rival fácil.

La Snitch volaba muy de cerca por los muros de las gradas lo cual limitaba a los dos buscadores en sus movimientos, pues cualquier roce los haría perder el equilibrio y caer, el marcador se encontraba empatado en 100, la labor de los cazadores habia sido magnifica, Dean, Demelza y Katie habia logrado anotar casi cada punto que intentaron, por su parte los golpeadores Peakes y Coote habían hecho una gran labor quitando bludgers del camino y burlando a los contrarios y Ron, aunque habia permitido puntos, también habia detenido muchos mas, pues de no ser así, el equipo de Slytherin con su juego sucio hubieran anotado una cantidad mayor, todo se definiría en quien atraparía la Snitch, Harry no pensaba en nada mas, su mirada estaba concentrada en el pequeño revoloteo dorado a metros de distancia frente a él, la saeta iba a gran velocidad pero el buscador de Slytherin lo seguía muy de cerca, solo un roce y todo estaba perdido, a esa velocidad cualquier movimiento en falso podía arruinarlo todo, pero a Harry no le interesaba mas que alcanzar la Snitch, no solo por él, sino por todo el equipo, por cada Gryffindor que estaba ahí apoyándolos, pero sobre todo por Ginny, porque ella le habia dado esa oportunidad.

Los gritos de la gente cada vez eran mas ruidosos, las porras de un lado, los cánticos del otro, la euforia que se desbordaba en el estadio escolar creaban una inmensa energía.

--¡¡Ya la tiene…ya la tiene...ohh no aun no!!

Luna al igual que los demás dejaba desbordar su entusiasmo, solo que el de ella era audible para los cientos de asistentes.

--¡¡Vamos Harry!! –

Ese grito se hizo general, ¡Harry, Harry!, era lo que se escuchaba predominar por todo el estadio, alumnos y maestros, incluso Slughorn jefe de la casa de Slytherin coreaba por lo bajo, cuando de pronto una exclamación de asombro cimbro el campo, la Saeta habia perdido el control y Harry apenas sostenido al mango con dificultad pudo volver a montarla, sin embargo el buscador de Slytherin ya le habia ganado terreno, lo cual puso a dudar a muchos, Ron desde los aros no perdía detalle, Ginny y Hermione se apretaban las manos mientras los leones de sus sombreros rugían, Hagrid con sus enormes mira lejos seguía la trayectoria de la Snitch, los señores Weasley junto con los gemelos también estaban al filo de la ansiedad.

Con una inclinación total hacia el frente Harry aumento la velocidad sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse algo de ella.

--Algo esta pasando - dijo Hermione, Ginny la miro para luego volver a mirar a Harry que parecía debatirse en una lucha interna, el buscador de Slytherin volaba tras de él, parecía un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Harry, y al poco rato todos notaron que algo extraño sucedía.  
--¡Vamos Harry!!...¡Todo esta bien! - grito Ginny - ¡Ya casi lo logras!

De alguna manera, Harry pudo distinguir aquella voz a lo lejos, lo que parecía perturbarle ya no estaba, miro hacia los lados buscando.

--¿Que te pasa Potter?, ¿Estas en un juego de Quidditch en una clase de actuación? – pregunto burlón el buscador de Slytherin.  
--¡Estaba en un juego de Quidditch, pero ya termino!

Harry se lanzo sobre él, parecía que lo iba a arrollar, lo que sucedió, fue que la Snitch volaba detrás del Slytherin sin que este se diera cuenta, por lo que Harry aprovecho para atraparla.

--¡¡Sii!!! ¡¡¡La tiene, la tiene!!! ¡Harry Potter ha capturado la Stich de oro con alitas, Gryffindor es el ganador!

Aquella confirmación de Luna hizo que los ánimos estallaran en el estadio, los jugadores de Slytherin persiguieron a su buscador dándole de coscorrones, mientras que los Gryffindors festejaban el triunfo, Hermione y Ginny bajaron corriendo hasta el campo, al igual que los señores Weasley junto con Fred y George.

--¡¡Fue sensacional!!  
--¡Excelente Chicos!  
--¡Bien hecho Harry...Felicidades Ron! - decían los gemelos - Ahora si podemos decir que eres nuestro hermano

Ron intento hacerles una seña con la mano, pero la señora Weasley lo jalo abrazándolo con fuerza llenándole el rostro de besos diciéndole cuan orgullosa estaba de él.

No se sabia de quienes provenían tantos cumplidos, el campo estaba lleno, Harry y Ron habían sido levantados en hombros con la copa en alto en medio del alboroto.

--¡Bien jugado amigo! - dijo Ron.  
--¡Estuviste sensacional también, no lo habríamos logrado sin ti! -contesto Harry.  
--¡¡Somos campeones!! - Ron gritó levantando la copa a lo lejos distinguió un rostro sonriente - ¡Bájenme…bájenme! - pidió pasándole la copa a Harry, brinco de los hombros de aquel que lo sostenía para abrirse paso entre la gente y levantar en sus brazos a Hermione que le esperaba abajo - ¿Que dices ahora? ¿Soy el mejor guardián o que? - Hermione se quito el sombrero de león y lo puso en la cabeza de Ron.  
--¡Eres el mejor en todo!

Se abrazaron balanceándose un poco de un lado al otro entre los gritos de júbilo.

--Esto te pertenece mas a ti - dijo Harry a Ginny pasándole la copa, ella negó.  
--No, pienso cobrarme el favor de otra manera - dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaba despacio al oído de Harry - ¿Me acompañas?  
--¿A donde? - pregunto curioso.  
--Lejos de aquí

Entre tanto alboroto nadie se dio cuenta, Ginny pasó la copa a alguien más y jalo a Harry de entre la multitud corriendo para alejarse solos los dos a través del campo fuera del estadio.


	33. El Nuevo Director

**CAPITULO 33**

**El Nuevo Director**

--¡Hey! ¿¡Donde se habían metido!?

Ron sujetaba en una mano una cerveza de Mantequilla y en la otra un emparedado mientras veía a Harry y a Ginny entrar abrazados y sonriéndose el uno al otro por el retrato de la sala común donde aun se celebraba el festejo por la victoria de la copa, ambos chicos se dieron una mirada, Ron volteo a ver a Ginny quien solo le sonrió para alejarse rápidamente de ahí hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

--¡Estoy hambriento! ¡Esos emparedados se ven bien!

Harry apresuró el paso sin más hacia la mesa, Ron que solo lo miraba, debatía en su interior la lluvia de ideas que habían llegado de repente a su cabeza de donde podrían haber estado su mejor amigo y su hermana.

--¿Ginny estas bien? - pregunto Hermione a un lado de ella mientras tomaban algo de beber - Te ves un poco…roja.  
--Estoy bien, hace un poco de calor quizá es por eso.

Sin poder ocultar una mueca sonriente, tomo rápido una bebida, un bocadillo y se giro, Harry se encontraba rodeado por Neville, Dean, Ron, Colin y algunos chicos mas, discutían al parecer los pormenores del juego, se le veía contento, giro un poco su mirada y se encontró con los marrones ojos de Ginny, Harry le guiño y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

Hermione pasaba sus ojos del rostro de la más pequeña de los Weasley a la mirada esmeralda de Harry, parecía como si en medio de aquel jubilo, ellos dos estuvieran llevando su propia conversación a través de sus miradas, de pronto Ginny se tambaleo derramando un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla, la razón, era que Hermione le habia tomado del brazo jalándola a una esquina mas tranquila de la sala común.

--Quiero oírlo todo - dijo la chica.  
--¿De que hablas? - Ginny intentando sonar sorprendida evitó mirarla de frente.  
--¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Lo hiciste!  
--¡Baja la voz!

El rostro de Ginny ruborizado pero radiante, era su mayor delator, se puso de pie y Hermione la imito siguiéndola, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio que Ginny ocupaba, se tumbo en su cama, Arnold el Micropuff, salto de la cómoda hasta ella.

--Así que por eso se desaparecieron… ¡Lo sabia! - repuso Hermione, Ginny no dijo nada solo dio un gran suspiro - ¿Ginny?  
--No fue como yo pensaba - dijo girándose para quedar de frente a su amiga, Hermione frunció un poco el entrecejo - ¡¡Fue mejor!! - dijo soltando una carcajada, Hermione abrió la boca con asombro sentándose sobre la cama dispuesta a escucharlo todo - Fue…fue…  
--¡Espera! - le interrumpió Hermione - Ya no estoy segura de querer saber.  
--¿Por que no?  
--Porque, bueno, es...Harry…es como si hablara de mi hermano - dijo haciendo un gesto extraño, Ginny asintió - Bueno solo una cosa... .¿De verdad, te gusto?  
--Estaba aterrada, nunca habia pensado hacer algo así en mi vida, mas bien nunca pensé que seria yo la que tomara la iniciativa.

Ginny comenzó a relatarle lo que habia pasado aquel día después de la practica de Quidditch afuera de los vestidores y como después de todo por lo que habían pasado, se habia dado cuenta de que estaba lista.

--Solo lo hice porque estoy segura que estaré con Harry para siempre, nada nos podrá separar ahora.  
--¡Jajaja! - Hermione estallo en una carcajada, Ginny la miro sin entender muy bien - Lo siento, esque, de pronto se me vino la cara de Harry, se ha de haber sorprendido bastante de verte…así tan…dispuesta - Ginny también se rió dándole a entender que así habia sido.  
--¿Y tu y Ron? - La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció y un rojo intenso apareció en sus mejillas.  
--No, aun no.  
--Ohh…bueno, algún día será, porque tampoco tengo duda que ustedes dos estarán juntos por siempre - Hermione solo sonrió.

Después de conversar por un rato mas, las chicas volvieron a bajar hasta la sala común, el festejo ya habia terminado, algunos estudiantes permanecían ahí, Ron y Harry seguían comiendo lo último que quedaba en las bandejas de pie a un lado de la mesa.

--¿No tienen llene? - pregunto Hermione al verlos.  
--Somos atletas, tenemos que reponer las energías que gastamos - contesto Ron llevándose el último pedazo de pan a la boca.  
--¿Harry puedo hablar contigo un momento? - pregunto Hermione, Ginny se le quedo viendo pero su amiga le dio una mirada tranquilizante, Harry asintió.  
--¿Que pasa? - pregunto dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.  
--Amm Se que dijiste que no debíamos preocuparnos mas, pero, no pude evitar notar que durante el juego, cuando el buscador de Slytherin y tu perseguían la Snitch, sentí que habia algo que te estaba molestando.

Harry que aun seguía con la botella empinada, la fue bajando despacio mirando a Hermione.  
--No lo recuerdo, estaba tan concentrado en el juego que…  
--Harry por favor…tu sabes que no me puedes hacer tonta, no solo lo note yo, Ginny también lo noto y estoy casi segura que el buscador de Slytherin también, así que no digas que fue por la distancia que estoy imaginando cosas...¿Fue otra visión? ¿Viste a Voldemort otra vez? - Harry negó -¿Entonces?  
--Malfoy  
--¿Draco? - pregunto Hermione, Harry asintió.  
--No se, tal vez fue por el encuentro, por un instante sentí que era él con quien peleaba la Snitch, lo vi…volando enseguida de mi.  
--Pero Harry eso es...  
--Imposible, lo se, el esta…muerto.  
--Si, Harry creo que…necesitas dejar todo en el pasado, se que es difícil, si para nosotros es difícil comprendo que para ti es mucho mas pero...debes tratar.  
--Lo hago Hermione, estas visiones o pesadillas o lo que sean, no son porque me la pase pensando en eso todo el tiempo, supongo que son porque… ya es parte de mi, todo es parte de mi, va a ser lento y difícil olvidarlo todo, han pasado solo unos cuantos meses desde que terminó, pero fue una lucha de años.  
--Si...y no importa el tiempo que te tome superarlo, siempre vas a contar con nuestro apoyo.

Hermione le sonrió, Harry también, se abrazaron fuerte, Ron y Ginny que permanecían un poco a distancia miraban.

--¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? - pregunto Ron a su hermana, esta solo se encogió de hombros.  
--¿Hey chicos, todo esta bien? - pregunto Ginny acercándose, Harry paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.  
--Todo esta bien, o mas bien, lo estará con el tiempo - dijo Hermione mirando a Harry quien le asintió.  
--Bueno mientras no estén pensando ustedes en… - Ron señaló a ambos.  
--¡Ya Ron! ¿Cuantas veces es necesario para que entiendas que yo nunca sentí nada por Harry más que una profunda amistad? - recalco Hermione - además, creo que eso menos va a cambiar después de lo que pasó hoy – dijo en tono de revelador dejándolos ahí, Harry y Ginny se miraron, él más sorprendido que ella.  
--¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - pregunto Ron quedándose confundido, Hermione comenzó a recoger un poco, Harry y Ginny se sonrieron – ¡Díganme!  
--¿Qué pudo haber pasado Ron?...solo que Ginny dejo su lugar en el equipo por dejar que Harry jugara la final - Hermione le respondió acercándose dándole un corto beso en los labios.  
--Deja que los Elfos hagan eso – dijo él mirándola recoger envases vacíos.  
--Yo puedo hacerlo.  
--Si pero ellos pueden hacerlo mas fácil, usan magia – Hermione le ignoro siguiendo con su labor.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, el final del año escolar estaba cada vez mas cerca, a los alumnos de séptimo se les habia citado en el gran comedor para entregarles los resultados de sus EXTASIS, siendo su ultimo año, debían recibirlas antes que los demás para saber si habían aprovechado satisfactoriamente sus siete años de educación mágica y poder graduarse.

--Nunca habia estado tan nerviosa en mi vida.

Hermione se restregaba las manos una y otra vez, su respiración estaba elevada y miraba con angustia hacia el frente cada movimiento de la Profesora McGonagall mientras el gran comedor se iba llenando de alumnos de séptimo ocupando las mesas de las diferentes casas.

--Son solo unas calificaciones Hermione - Ron no sabia como tranquilizarla, le tomo las dos manos sujetándoselas firmemente.  
--¿Solo unas calificaciones? ...¿Solos unas calificaciones? …son LAS calificaciones finales Ron, ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡De esto depende nuestro futuro!  
--¿De morir de ansiedad sin uñas en las manos? - pregunto sonriendo  
--¡No es momento de hacer bromas Ronald!  
--No estoy bromeando, además, ¿De que te preocupas? ¿De sacar un supera las expectativas entre tus Extraordinarios? si hay alguien que se graduara con honores esa serás tu.

Hermione analizo esas palabras y por muy egocéntrico que aquello sonaba ella pensó que Ron tenia razón, no se habia dedicado a devorar libros y a investigar durante siete años o mas por nada.

--Ahora, tranquilízate ¿Quieres?, me pones mas nervioso tu que los resultados - Ella sonrió respirando profundamente para mantener la calma.  
--¿Donde esta Harry? - pregunto Hermione.  
--No lo se, seguramente esta con Ginny.

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás en su búsqueda, Neville estaba unos lugares mas atrás y tenia la mirada fija sobre la mesa, prácticamente inmóvil, nervioso también de sus calificaciones, pero mas nervioso de la reacción de su abuela si hubiera fallado en algún examen.

--¡Su atención por favor!

La profesora McGonagall se paro frente a los alumnos, Hermione dio un brinquillo volviéndose al frente apretando los dedos de Ron entre sus manos.

--Tengo varias cosas que decirles, primero que nada este año ha sido de suma importancia para todos, en especial para mi, asumí el cargo de Directora del Colegio con un profundo compromiso y me alegra que se haya cumplido como debía ser.

Algunos aplausos aislados, la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor hicieron que la Profesora McGonagall sonriera agradecida para luego continuar con su discurso.

--En segunda, haré la entrega de resultados con la ayuda de la profesora Sprout, el Profesor Flitwick y el Profesor Slughorn quienes como jefes de casa, entregaran a sus respectivas los sobres, así que les pido por favor que permanezcan en orden y que nadie habrá sus sobres hasta que estén todos entregados, he tenido la fortuna de darles clases a todos los que se encuentran hoy aquí y es para mi un gran orgullo saber que muchos de ustedes han aprobado sus EXTASIS y que fuera de este Colegio les espera una vida provechosa.

Muchas de las chicas tenían lagrimas de emoción en los ojos, los chicos sonrisas en sus rostros, los maestros un semblante de orgullo y de satisfacción, McGonagall se acerco a la mesa de los maestros donde un gran numero de sobres sellados con el escudo de Hogwarts se extendía a lo largo y ancho, cada Jefe de casa se acerco a donde estaban los sobres correspondientes y con ágiles movimientos de la varita fueron enviándolos uno a uno hasta las manos de su respectivo alumno.

Hermione veía sobres volar cerca pero ninguno detenerse en sus manos lo cual la tenia al filo de la banca, Ron que por su parte miraba en momentos hacia la puerta en señal de Harry que aun no aparecía, no se dio cuenta cuando su sobre cayo frente a él hasta que Hermione lanzo un chillido lo cual le hizo percatarse, sin embargo como les habían indicado, tenían que esperar hasta que todos los sobres hubieran sido repartidos. Hasta que no lo tuvo enfrente fue que Ron comenzó a sentirse nervioso también, segundos mas tarde el sobre de Hermione caía frente a ella, cuando todos los sobres habían sido entregados hubo solo uno que se quedo volando en el aire sin encontrar a su destinatario, al final de unos segundos, el sobre regreso a manos de McGonagall.

--Potter, Harry James.

Leyó para si, levanto la mirada buscándolo, Ron y Hermione también estaban extrañados de que Harry no estuviera ahí.

--Profesora, si gusta puedo ir a buscarlo - dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

McGonagall estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando las puertas dieron un rechinido y lentamente se abrieron, Harry entro creyendo que nadie lo notaria pero en un solo movimiento todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la entrada, el muchacho se quedo quieto mirando a través de sus anteojos.

--Lo-lo siento.

Avanzo de prisa hasta donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione, McGonagall dio un suspiro casi imperceptible de alivio, los demás estudiantes volvieron a prestar atención a sus sobres esperando ansiosos la indicación para abrirlos.

--Harry ¿Que paso? nos tenias preocupados - reclamo Hermione tan pronto el chico encontró un lugar libre enseguida de ellos.  
--No paso nada, es solo que lo olvide, me desperté y no vi a nadie pero supuse que estarían desayunando, así que no me di mucha prisa, hasta que me estaba bañando recordé que prácticamente llevas días hablando de los resultados finales, trate de darme prisa, lo lamento esque… últimamente traigo otras cosas en la cabeza - Hermione aguanto una sonrisa - ¿Por que todos se me quedaron viendo cuando entre?...no me digan, ¿reprobé? - pregunto en voz baja, justo en ese momento el sobre llegaba a sus manos.  
--Aun no sabemos, lo que sucede es que solo faltabas tu y pensamos que algo malo habia sucedido, Harry debes dejar de darnos estos sustos - dijo su amiga firme, el solo se quedo viéndola.  
-Ya tranquila, no paso nada - dijo Ron.  
--Si solo que... ahora es el momento - Hermione tomo con sus manos temblorosas el sobre.  
--Muy bien, pueden abrirlos - se escucho la voz de McGonagall.

Como si fueran obsequios de navidad unos impacientes comenzaron a romper el sello que mantenía el sobre cerrado, pedazos de papel quedaron esparcidos en las mesas, algunos gritos de júbilo otros no tanto se escucharon por todo el gran comedor.

--¿Y bien? - pregunto Harry a sus amigos mientras leía sus resultados.

**EXAMENES TERRIBLES DE ALTA SABIDURIA E INVOCACIONES SECRETAS.****  
****RESULTADOS DE SEPTIMO GRADO DE:****  
****HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**DCAO Extraordinario****  
****Encantamientos Extraordinario****  
****Pociones Supera las expectativas****  
****TransformacionesSupera las expectativas****  
****Herbología Aceptable**

--¡Supera las expectativas! ¡¡Supera las expectativas!! ¡Gracias, gracias! Si no fuera por ti…

Ron se habia abalanzado sobre Hermione dándole besos en la mejilla al ver su calificación en Pociones, Hermione solo le sonrió, Ron se dio cuenta que el sobre de ella seguía sin abrirse entre sus manos.

--¿Que pasa? ¿No lo piensas abrir? - Hermione no dijo nada - ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? - Ella lo miro, le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso, luego asintió, Ron tomo el sobre y lo abrió comenzando a leer en silencio ante la mirada analítica y desesperada de Hermione.

--Lo siento Hermione, me equivoque - dijo Ron bajando el sobre, ella abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente - Te dije que tendrías un supera las expectativas pero…  
--¡Ay no!... ¿Tengo dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuantos? - dijo arrebatándole el sobre de las manos, Ron sonrió ante la reacción dejándola ver por ella misma.

**EXAMENES TERRIBLES DE ALTA SABIDURIA E INVOCACIONES SECRETAS.****  
****RESULTADOS DE SEPTIMO GRADO DE:****  
****HERMIONE JANE GRANGER**

**DCAO Extraordinario****  
****Encantamientos Extraordinario****  
****Pociones Extraordinario****  
****TransformacionesExtraordinario****  
****Herbología Extraordinario****  
****Estudios Muggles Extraordinario****  
****Runas Antiguas Extraordinario****  
****Arimancia Extraordinario**

--Aquí no hay ningún Supera las expectativas - decía repasando una y otra vez el escrito.  
--Exacto - dijo Ron divertido de verle la cara - Te lo dije, seguramente eres la única con unos resultados tan perfectos - Hermione lo abrazo contenta y Ron la dejo acurrucarse en sus brazos permaneciendo varios segundos así.  
--¡Ohh! ¿Y a ti como te fue? - pregunto de pronto ella.  
--Bien, supongo que como me esperaba, aunque la verdad, creo que Neville tuvo algo que ver con mi calificación de Herbología - dijo mostrándole, tenia un Aceptable al igual que Harry, Ron estaba seguro que le habia ido muy mal y esperaba encontrarse un Desastroso por calificación o incluso un Troll.  
--Esto quiere decir que…oficialmente hemos terminado - dijo Hermione - ¡No mas escuela!  
--Si - intervino Harry sonriéndoles - hemos terminado.

--Pido su atención nuevamente…

El recinto guardo silencio, muchos de los estudiantes se abrazaban festejando sus resultados, otros se lamentaban no haber estudiado mas o no haber prestado mas atención en clase.

--Felicidades a todos aquellos que tengan todas sus materias aprobadas, en cuanto aquellos que no, es mi deber informarles que deberán volver a tomar el curso de la o las materias que no hayan aprobado, lo cual significa pasar otro año mas en el Colegio, si no logran aprobar en esta segunda oportunidad, me temo que serán dados de baja sin posibilidad de que puedan reingresar en el futuro - hubo algunos llantos aislados - las clases han terminado oficialmente, tienen unos días para convivir con sus compañeros y sentirse estudiantes por ultima vez, luego tendrán oportunidad de recoger sus dormitorios y aquellos que quieran regresar a la estación en Londres vía el Expreso de Hogwarts podrán hacerlo, o bien, podrán regresar con sus respectivos familiares una vez terminada la ceremonia de Graduación la cual se llevara a cabo este viernes al medio día, invitaciones serán enviadas a sus respectivas casas para que asistan sus familiares y amigos…

Harry al escuchar aquello sintió una profunda tristeza y un vacío en su corazón, no había pensado en ese momento, todos aquellos que querría estuvieran ahí para verle terminar exitosamente sus estudios se habían ido y ahora formaban tan solo parte de sus recuerdos.

--Eres parte de nuestra familia amigo - dijo Ron al notar su expresión, Harry le sonrió melancólicamente.

Una vez terminada la entrega de resultados, los chicos regresaron a la sala común, Ginny y Luna estaban fuera del retrato, esperándolos al parecer, apenas los vieron y se acercaron pronto hasta ellos.

--Entonces, ¿Ya son ex alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? - pregunto Ginny en tono muy correcto viéndoles las caras, Hermione asintió - ¡Que bien, Felicidades!  
--Gracias Ginny - contesto Ron.  
--Sabia que lo lograrían, bueno… de ti tenia un poco de duda Ron - dijo a su hermano riendo.  
--¡Hey! para tu información saque algunos extraordinarios y mi calificación mas baja fue un aceptable  
--¿De verdad? ¡Wao! ...Mamá y Papá estarán muy contentos, de verdad.  
--Si…aunque tal vez les emocionen mas los resultados de Harry - repuso con tono un tanto resignado que su amigo noto.  
--¿Neville no se regreso con ustedes? - pregunto Luna al ver que Longbottom no los acompañaba.  
--Tal vez se quedo en el gran comedor - noto Harry - estoy seguro que también le fue bien Luna, no te preocupes.  
--Si gracias Harry, iré a buscarlo…felicidades chicos - dijo sonriéndoles para alejarse luego.  
--¿Como festejaremos esto? últimamente hemos tenido mucho que celebrar.

Ginny tomo a Harry de la mano, Ron y Hermione también caminaban juntos mientras entraban los cuatro a la sala común.

--Me siento extraña - dijo Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones - Ya…ya no nos sentaremos aquí a platicar, a…hablar sobre tantas cosas...ya no me sentare en aquellos escritorios a hacer mis deberes..  
--O a intentar evitar que te copiemos - dijo Ron haciéndola sonreír - bueno, podrías solicitar quedarte a vivir aquí, solo para no perder la costumbre, pero… no esperes que venga a visitarte muy seguido.  
--Tu también lo vas a extrañar aunque digas lo contrario - repuso Hermione.  
--Te diré lo que voy a extrañar - empezó a decir - no ver a Harry, Neville, Dean, incluso a Seamus que ya no regreso este año, fue muy agradable compartir el dormitorio con ellos por siete años, extrañare el Quidditch, los banquetes en el gran comedor, a Hagrid...sobre todo extrañare no verte todo los días, eso me hacia levantarme con ánimos de entrar a clase, el saber que tu también estarías ahí - Hermione sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.  
--¿Y tu Harry? ¿Lo extrañaras? - pregunto a su amigo.  
--Los extrañare a ustedes chicos...si, extrañare todo, porque...de ahora en adelante creo que estoy solo… ¡No, antes de que digan algo! - dijo al ver que los tres estaban a punto de hablar - yo se que cuento con ustedes, se que siempre seremos amigos y que Ginny, se que siempre estaré contigo, pero, aun no es tiempo de eso y yo debo decidir donde viviré, que es lo que haré.  
--¿Aun piensas convertirte en Auror? - pregunto Ginny.  
--Si, quizá no uno de horario fijo, o dependiente del Ministerio, quiero por primera vez sentirme sin ataduras, además, ya no hay magos terriblemente tenebrosos a quien perseguir, espero - todos rieron.  
--Podríamos asociarnos - dijo Ron – si esque puedes soportar una atadura conmigo.  
--Ron… ¿Como podría vivir sin ti? - Harry hablo en tono romántico, lo que los hizo reír de nuevo - será un honor amigo.  
--¿Y, has pensado donde quieres vivir? - pregunto Hermione.  
--No…aun no, tal vez pase un tiempo en Grimmauld y quizá otro en el Valle, supongo que donde me sienta mas a gusto.  
--Bueno, en Grimmauld tendrías a Kreacher y, si te vas al Valle, podrías no se…llevarte a Dobby contigo, seguramente estará encantado, y por donde lo veas no creo que tengas un momento aburrido en compañía de cualquiera de esos dos – sugirió Hermione dejando a Harry pensando en aquello.

Un día antes del día en que todos los alumnos partirían, unos de vacaciones de Verano, otros para siempre, los estudiantes comenzaron a recoger todas sus pertenencias para tenerlas listas, pues al día siguiente después de la Graduación, sería la hora de irse.

Harry guardaba lo más que podía en su baúl dejando solo la Jaula de Hedwig fuera.

--Solo unas horas mas Hedwig…unas horas y Hogwarts dejara de ser nuestro hogar, nuestro verdadero hogar - el ave uló suavemente a su amo, Ron quitaba el cubrecama a cuadros hecho por la señora Weasley dejando solo el cubrecama original sobre el colchón.  
--Tal vez este deba dejarlo, ¿Tu que piensas? - pregunto a Harry mostrándole el cubrecama a cuadros - así quien duerma aquí, sabrá que esta cama perteneció a uno de los alumnos mas populares del Colegio, ¡Es prácticamente un honor!...  
--No la quieres llevar porque tu madre hará que la pongas sobre tu cama en la Madriguera ¿Verdad? - interrumpió Harry.  
--Tu si que sabes… podrías pedir el puesto de Trelawney como maestro de Adivinación y aseguras tu futuro - dijo volviéndola a extender sobre la cama - le diré a mamá que la deje como donación histórica al Colegio.  
--¡Hola chicos! – Longbottom entraba al dormitorio.  
--Hola Neville, ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Harry.  
--Si…acabo de estar con Luna, le deje mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia como obsequio, fue difícil pero, se que ella la cuidara bien.  
--¡Vaya! ¡Si que la quieres! recuerdo cuando intente tocar la maceta del cactus y no supe quien me iba a atacar primero si la planta o tu - dijo Ron.  
--A mi me parece genial Neville, me da gusto que tu también tengas a alguien - Harry le palmeando el hombro - por cierto, no habíamos podido agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros en Herbología.  
--¿De que hablan? - pregunto un tanto nervioso, temiendo que la profesora Sprout o alguien mas pudiera escucharlos donde estuvieran.  
--No seas modesto Neville, yo estaba convencido que reprobaría ese EXTASIS, de verdad gracias - dijo Ron.  
--Bu-bueno quizás omití algunos errores y modifique algunas respuestas – masculló - ¡No digan nada mas! ¡A nadie!  
--¡Ni lo menciones! - dijo Ron pasando su dedo índice y pulgar a lo largo de sus labios simulando un cierre con un amplia sonrisa.

El día habia llegado, a lo largo de uno de los Jardines se habían instalado sillas, un gran templete estaba enfrente con una mesa larga y asientos alineados, letreros dorados al frente de cada uno con nombres grabados, indicaban el lugar que ocuparía cada miembro de la mesa de honor.

Los estudiantes vestían sus túnicas de uniforme y unos sombreros de mago bordados, el escudo de Hogwarts por un lado y el de su respectiva casa por el otro, mandados a hacer especialmente para la ocasión.

Los Weasley habían llegado con tiempo, Molly y Arthur cargaban unos paquetes, Fred y George un maletín con la W grabada al frente, también habia llegado una mujer mayor con un gran sombrero, era la abuela de Neville y su semblante era sobrio pero orgulloso, los padres de Hermione un poco desorientados tomaron su lugar, la chica los miro de lejos y les mando un saludo que ellos respondieron sonrientes, Harry por su parte miraba para todos lados, muchos estudiantes escoltaban a sus familias a algún lugar entre las sillas, otros recibían presentes y felicitaciones por adelantado mientras que él solo miraba esperando por alguien que nunca iba a llegar.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciar, todos habían sido llamados a tomar su lugar, los maestros de igual forma lo hicieron, el Ministro ocupaba la silla de en medio y a sus lados, todos y cada uno de los maestros del Colegio, Hagrid también estaba ahí, pero hubo uno en particular que llamo la atención de todos, en especial de Harry que no pudo dejar de mirar en cuanto lo vio ocupar su silla, Severus Snape.

--¡Bienvenidos todos, padres, estudiantes, familiares y amigos, a la ceremonia de Graduación de los alumnos de séptimo año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

McGonagall dio la bienvenida y un sonoro coro de aplausos le siguió.

--Antes de comenzar a entregarles sus Diplomas, quiero hacerles un anuncio. Aunque me encantaría permanecer como su Directora por muchos años mas, he decidido dejar el puesto en manos de alguien mas calificado para esto, alguien que estoy segura sabrá que es lo mejor para el Colegio y sus estudiantes, pero antes de que comiencen a festejar mi partida, yo por mi parte no pienso abandonar el Colegio, eso es… imposible, Hogwarts es para mi, como para muchos, mi hogar, seguiré siendo su profesora y volveré también a mi antiguo puesto como subdirectora del Colegio, estoy segura que Hogwarts volverá a ser algún día lo que en sus mejores tiempos cuando Albus Dumbledore era Director, estoy segura que el no estaría mas de acuerdo conmigo en que…el Profesor Severus Snape ocupe el cargo.

Snape se puso de pie despacio con el semblante inexpresivo como muchas veces, la multitud se habia quedado en silencio, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sin decir nada, el ambiente se habia puesto tenso de repente y muchos no sabían como reaccionar, ¿Era una buena noticia? ¿Una mala?, habia murmuraciones, McGonagall miraba a todos sabiendo la reacción que aquello ocasionaría, de pronto, unos aplausos lentos y entrecortados se dejaron oír, todos miraban alrededor para ver de donde provenían, poco a poco se hicieron mas seguidos y poniéndose de pie, Harry aplaudía la noticia mirando a Snape con una mirada de apoyo, el Profesor no cambio su rostro, pero a Harry le pareció percibir una pequeña mueca formándose en sus labios, sobre todo, una mirada mas cálida como respuesta. Los aplausos se fueron sumando y antes de notarlo ya todos los presentes estaban de pie aplaudiendo.

--Bones, Susan.

McGonagall fue llamando a los alumnos quienes uno a uno subían al estrado a recibir su Diploma, mientras nombres iban pasando, Harry dejo viajar su mente, ahora podía hacerlo sin miedo, era suya, el era dueño y tenia control sobre sus pensamientos y nadie mas podía interferir, esa misma voz que les llamaba, resonaba en su cabeza siete años atrás, cuando un gran numero de niños esperaban ser llamados para asignarles lo que se convertiría en su hogar por los próximos siete años.

--Potter, Harry James...Potter, Harry James.  
--¡Harry! - le llamo Hermione, el muchacho desconcertado la miro - ¡Sigues tu!  
--Ohh - Harry se puso de pie en medio de una ovación.  
--¡Felicidades Harry!

El muchacho saludo a cada uno de los maestros con un firme apretón de manos, llego hasta el fin de la mesa donde Snape sostenía su Diploma para entregárselo, se miraron, los ojos oscuros de Snape se clavaron en la mirada verde de Harry, Snape extendió la mano, pero no la que tenia el diploma, Harry se la estrecho, luego tomo su Diploma y sin decir nada siguió su recorrido, antes de bajar McGonagall lo detuvo dándole un fuerte abrazo. 

--Se que todos están orgullosos de ti Harry, no importa donde estén, ellos lo saben  
--Gracias Profesora.

Un estruendo por momentos hizo que todos los presentes se asustaran, pero no era mas que unos fuegos artificiales que tronaron en el cielo, todos miraron para encontrarse con los gemelos cerrando sonrientes su maletín, en el cielo las iniciales H y P brillaban intensamente hasta extinguirse, Harry les agradeció con un gesto y volvió a su lugar en medio de muestras de cariño de sus compañeros.

Los nombres siguieron avanzando, cuando toco el turno de Neville, su abuela, olvidándose un poco de sus modales dejo escapar un sonoro silbido que sorprendió y divirtió a mas de uno, Neville un poco vacilante, nervioso y emocionado recibió su Diploma. Hermione también alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de sus padres y también hubo fuegos artificiales para ella cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley.

--Weasley, Ronald Billius.

Ron apenas se puso de pie cuando un estruendo mucho mas fuerte se escucho, muchos instintivamente gritaron agachándose, luego se percataron que un gran numero de fuegos artificiales salían disparados uno tras otro del maletín de los gemelos adornando el cielo con luces multicolor: _"Felicidades Ron, tu familia esta orgullosa de ti"_ , Ron con el rostro ruborizado, un poco por la pena del espectáculo pero mas por la emoción que eso le hizo sentir, busco a sus padres con la mirada, la señora Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos le sonreía y le aventaba besos, su padre parado orgulloso a un lado de ella con la mano y el pulgar hacia arriba le guiñaba un ojo, Ginny aplaudía sonriente y los gemelos seguían con su espectáculo, Fleur y Bill también habían asistido, la bella esposa de su hermano mayor mostraba orgullosa un abultado vientre. Harry al ver todas aquellas muestras, se sintió verdaderamente feliz y era otro mas que aplaudía el logro de su amigo.

Hermione le dio un tironcito en la mano para indicarle que tenía que subir al estrado y pudo ver cuando Ron la miró, que sus azules ojos estaban humedecidos.

--¡Tenemos unas menciones especiales!

Una vez terminada la entrega general de Diplomas, McGonagall se dirigió de nuevo a todos.

--Para Hermione Jane Granger, por haber obtenido las más altas calificaciones de toda su generación, además de haber participado directamente en la batalla contra aquel que no debe…oh lo siento, es la costumbre...contra Voldemort, se le entrega un reconocimiento.

Hermione recibió contenta una placa con su nombre en letras grandes, sus papas estaban que se deshacían en aplausos aunque también bastante sorprendidos con eso de _"Haber participado directamente en la batalla contra Voldemort"_

_  
_--A Neville Longbottom, por haber sido el primer estudiante en obtener un Súper Extraordinario en una materia desde hacia mas de 50 años, eso rara vez se logra y fue gracias a su habilidad para la Herbología, así como de igual forma por haber participado en la batalla contra Voldemort.

Neville estaba muy sorprendido, recibió de manos de la profesora Sprout su placa, su abuela estaba mas que complacida.

--A Ronald Billius Weasley, por su gran lealtad al permanecer firme en su decisión de apoyar siempre a sus amigos y por estar con ellos hasta el final enfrentando también a Voldemort.

Los gemelos habían agotado su dotación de fuegos artificiales, así que solo les quedo gritar y aplaudir junto con sus padres y sus hermanos.

--Y por supuesto a aquel sin el cual hoy no estaríamos aquí, jamás habrá suficiente tiempo, ni suficientes palabras para hacerte saber lo agradecidos que estamos todos y lo valiente que siempre demostraste ser, para ti…Harry James Potter.

Harry recibió su placa de manos de McGonagall, le susurro algo al oído y la profesora asintió señalándole con la mano el espacio en el estrado.

--Gracias - dijo a todos - Solo quiero decir que…son muy afortunados, todos ustedes, yo luche contra Voldemort y si, yo lo vencí, pero eso no era lo importante, no lo hice realmente por mi o para mantenerme con vida y pavonearme por haberlo vencido, no porque…se que si moría iba a haber alguien esperando por mi, alguien con quien de verdad quisiera estar... lo verdaderamente importante en esta lucha y se los he dicho, era que todos y cada uno de ustedes que hoy se gradúan y aquellos que aun no lo hacen pudieran disfrutar de momentos como este, rodeados de sus familias, de sus amigos...yo daría lo que fuera porque mis padres estuvieran en este momento acompañándome ahí sentados - señalo donde estaban las familias - porque se sintieran orgullosos de mi como sus padres están de todos ustedes... yo se que lo están donde quiera que estén, pero no es igual, no puedo escuchar sus palabras de aliento, o sus regaños si algo esta mal, no puedo tener un abrazo de ellos y preferiría mil veces eso a que al transcurrir el tiempo me vean solo como el chico que derroto a Lord Voldemort… sin embargo las cosas son así, y he aprendido a aceptarlo, porque aunque no tenga a mi familia conmigo, tengo a mis amigos y a las personas que me abrieron las puertas de su casa y me aceptaron como un hijo y eso lo compensa en gran parte... aún somos jóvenes, tenemos la vida por delante y solo de eso debemos ocuparnos...este es un día para celebrar ¿no? ¡Felicidades a todos!

Harry tomo su sombrero de mago y lo lanzo al aire, pero este en lugar de volver a caer exploto transformándose en una golondrina negra que se elevo alejándose por el aire, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y en segundos todos los sombreros se convirtieron en una parvada de aves que se alejaron volando buscando un nuevo destino.

--¡Adiós Harry! ¡Seguiremos en contacto, nos escribiremos!

Katie Bell le daba un trozo de pergamino con su dirección para enviarse lechuzas y no perder su amistad.

--Gracias Capitana.

Harry se despidió sonriendo, lagrimas, sonrisas, abrazos se veían por todos lados, Ron y Hermione preferían abrazarse el uno al otro hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por los padres de ambos.

--¡Estamos muy contentos! - decía la señora Weasley dándole un beso a Ron en la mejilla – Hola ¿Como le va? - saludaba a la mama de Hermione.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo como el señor Weasley y el papá de Hermione platicaban animadamente, como las mamás de ambos se reían como si fueran grandes amigas.

--Tus papas parecen llevarse bien con los míos - dijo Ron disimuladamente.  
--Si bueno esque… tus papas son excelentes personas y… a parte yo… les platico a mis papas mucho de ellos y de…ti - respondió Hermione.  
--Seguramente tu mamá ya no ha de querer ni verme entonces.  
--¡No! ella…también piensa igual que yo - dijo Hermione mirándolo hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro.  
--¿Y que es lo que piensa? - pregunto Ron contemplando sus ojos color café.  
--Que…ya no hay otro.  
--¿Otro?... ¿otro que?  
--Otro chico...con el que pueda ser tan feliz como contigo - Ron sonrió y despacio junto sus labios en los de ella para besarse como si no hubiera nadie mas, cuando al fin se separaron, Ron la miro con su frente apoyada en la de ella.  
--No lo habrá - dijo y Hermione paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron con los ojos cerrados mientras que el con sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda de ella sonreía sintiéndose mas seguro que nunca.

--¡Harry mira!

Ginny y él estaban abrazados, ella se separo para señalarle lo que quedaba a espaldas de el, Harry se giro para encontrarse con una familia que nunca espero ver ahí, Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia caminaban uno al lado del otro tan juntos sosteniéndose de los brazos como si al separarles el mundo se fuera a derrumbar, miraban para todos lados, detrás de ellos venia Dudley, fornido y algo torpe mirando distraído a algunas de las chicas que estaban por ahí.

--Voy contigo... - dijo Ginny pero Harry le soltó la mano haciéndole una seña que se quedara, el chico avanzo hasta estar frente a ellos.  
--¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto mas que nada confundido.  
--Recibimos una invitación - respondió tío Vernon.  
--Así que… ¿Esto es Hogwarts? - dijo Petunia mirando a lo lejos parte del Castillo, aunque para los muggles era visible solo como ruinas, esta vez el Colegio no tenia esa protección pues muchos padres muggles estarían presentes acompañando a sus hijos.  
--Si…este fue mi hogar - respondió Harry con cierta firmeza.  
--Así que ya te graduaste muchacho..y bien, ¿Que piensas hacer? - pregunto tío Vernon.  
--¿De verdad les interesa lo que pienso hacer? ¿No fuiste tu mismo quien me dijo que una vez que saliera de tu casa me olvidara de ustedes? - El bigote de morsa se movía a ambos lados y el rostro de Vernon se había tornado morado ante el reclamo de Harry.  
--Solo venimos por educación chico...creo que estuvo mal hecho, no has aprendido a apreciar todo lo que hicimos por ti, te dimos techo, comida ¡ja! y de tontos seguimos preocupándonos…vamos Petunia, salgamos de este lugar lleno de fenómenos - Vernon jalo a su esposa para hacerla regresar, pero Petunia se habia quedado contemplando a alguien a lo lejos que le habia parecido familiar - vamos Petunia…fue un error haber venido..  
--Tío Vernon – Harry le llamó - tienes razón …no he apreciado todo lo que hicieron por mi - Vernon frunció el entrecejo mientras Harry se acercaba de nuevo hasta él - Gracias por hacerme entender que usar ropa usada, vieja y rota no me hace menos persona, gracias porque vivir y dormir en un colchón duro o debajo de una alacena me hizo apreciar la comodidad de una cama blanda y suave cuando llegue aquí, pero sobre todo gracias por hacerme entender que lo que ustedes llaman familia no es mas que pura apariencia, ¿Ven a aquellas personas de allá? – Harry señaló a los Weasley quienes seguían animadamente conversando - Soy amigo de su hijo como bien lo saben, ellos tienen son gente sencilla y de pocos recursos y sin embargo me han recibido en su casa mil veces mejor de lo que ustedes me trataron en años.  
--¡Como te atreves potter!

Vernon levanto el puño, su rostro encolerizado iba del rojo al morado y viceversa en segundos, Petunia lo detenía mientras Dudley muy lejos de ahí no se percataba de la situación pues se encontraba platicando con unas chicas que por extraño que pareciera lo habían encontrado simpático.

--¿Hay algún problema aquí?

Snape se acerco mirando aquella escena, Harry miraba fijamente y con coraje a sus tíos, Petunia parecía haberse quedado helada viendo aquel rostro amarillento y el cabello negro grasiento que le enmarcaba la cara, Snape solo la miro un momento para luego dirigirse a Harry.

--No, no hay ningún problema…son mis tíos pero, ya se van...solo venían a comprobar que ya puedo cuidarme solo de ahora en adelante.

Vernon quien aun no recuperaba su color normal, solo bufo, se dio la media vuelta llevando a Petunia por atrás quien por momentos se giraba para ver a Snape y Harry quedarse a lo lejos.

--¡Dudley!

Grito Vernon, el muchacho los vio que caminaban apresuradamente y a Petunia haciéndole señas para que los acompañara, el primo de Harry miro a las chicas resignado y se despidió recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de una de ellas.

Snape se dio media vuelta para alejarse, Harry seguía la trayectoria de los Dursley hasta que los perdió de vista, el coraje se había ido y se sintió realmente triste de confirmar que su única y verdadera familia lo trataba peor que a un desconocido.

--¡Profesor! – Harry alzo la voz al mirar que Snape se alejaba.  
--¿Esperas una fiesta de mi parte Potter? - pregunto Snape con su peculiar tono - ¿No acabas de decir tu mismo que ya puedes cuidarte solo de ahora en adelante?  
--Solo quería decirle que me parece muy bien que usted sea el nuevo director, de verdad.  
--Me inclino a creer que lo dices porque ya no te tocara asistir el próximo curso al Colegio - Harry sonrió a lo que pareció un comentario gracioso los cuales Snape por lo regular hacia cargados de ironía.  
--No…lo digo de verdad, creo que no seria tan malo después de todo tener un director de Slytherin... lo hará bien, estoy seguro…pero usted me dijo que tenia asuntos que arreglar y que por eso no volveria a dar clases, ¿Uno de esos asuntos tenia que ver con Draco Malfoy? - Snape se extraño al escuchar esa pregunta.  
--Malfoy murió Potter, tú lo viste.  
--si pero, se que usted lo hizo por defendernos, defendió a Ron, sin embargo…  
--Yo habia prometido proteger a Malfoy, el año anterior hice un juramento inquebrantable con su madre, lo cumplí y ella al creer que Draco ya no corría peligro me libero del juramento, mi intención nunca fue matarlo, de haberlo querido no hubiera utilizado ese hechizo…creí que me daría tiempo de salvarlo cuando tu terminaras con Voldemort, pero su cuerpo no soporto, si yo no atacaba a Malfoy, el señor Tenebroso lo hubiera matado con la maldición asesina sin pensarlo, no busco excusas para safarme del hecho de que yo lo mate Potter, solo te estoy contando como debía pasar.  
--Lo se, entiendo - contesto Harry.  
--Ahora espero que eso de cuidarte solo también lo hayas dicho en serio, no me gustaría verte de nuevo - Snape le dio una mirada y se alejo, Harry supo que bromeaba, no dijo mas.

--¡Mamá, papá! ¿Podrían recogerme en la estación de Londres? - pidió Hermione a sus padres, quería viajar por ultima vez en el expreso de Hogwarts junto con sus compañeros, ellos asintieron y se despidieron con un beso.

Todo habia terminado, Harry aprovecho para ir a ver a Hagrid y despedirse de él, el gigante estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, no le dejaba ni hablar porque lo tenia aprisionado a su pecho en un abrazo, Harry le prometió visitarlo seguido y le pidió que el también lo hiciera cada vez que quisiera una vez que decidiera donde vivir. También contemplo una vez mas el sepulcro blanco, ya no tenía mas que decirle a Dumbledore, todo se lo había hecho saber y se sentía tranquilo, simplemente se quedo ahí de pie hasta que Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta él.

--Ya es hora Harry, el tren partirá en unos minutos - dijo Hermione.  
--Vamos entonces.

El chico dio un último vistazo al Colegio, el castillo con su imponencia ahí permanecería seguro por muchos años mas para seguir albergando jóvenes aprendices con ganas de marcar una diferencia en sus vidas, porque definitivamente, aquel que pisaba Hogwarts, jamás volvía a ser el mismo.

**FIN**


	34. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Las calles de Londres aglomeradas de transeúntes que iban y venían de un lado hacia otro, guardaban el secreto de que magos y muggles convivían armoniosamente desde hacia cinco años sin necesidad de poner en peligro la existencia de ambos grupos, las tardes lluviosas se convertían con el paso de los meses en brisas calidas del verano, entre aquella multitud, dos jóvenes mujeres recorrían las aceras mirando aparadores de bellos diseños.

--¡Entremos aquí! - una de ellas, de espeso cabello castaño abrió la puerta de vidrio de la elegante Boutique.  
--Me duelen los pies Hermione, hemos recorrido cientos de tiendas y has visto cientos de modelos y hasta ahora no te ha convencido ninguno, ¿Por que no mejor dejamos todo este...ritual muggle y lo hacemos de la manera sencilla?  
--Estoy segura que aquí encontraremos algo, Ginny prometiste acompañarme, así que no te quejes, además...no es cualquier atuendo el que busco…es mi vestido de Novia.  
--Si, si…como si Ron fuera a notarlo, por el pudieras ir envuelta en un costal de Elfo y seguiría encantado, ¿De que te preocupa? mas enamorado no puede estar.

Hermione sonrió radiante, una empleada de la tienda se acerco a ambas chicas, Ginny se habia dejado caer en un cómodo y curioso sillón, sentía que los pies le ardían de tanto andar.

--¿Puedo servirles en algo? - se acerco la señorita.  
--¡¡Voy a casarme!! – Hermione contesto con emoción, la empleada la miro con una mueca sonriente y la chica guardo un poco la calma - Estoy buscando el vestido pero hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguno que me guste realmente, esque sabe, es una ocasión muy importante y especial para mi.  
--Claro, toda boda es muy importante, en especial para la novia - interrumpió la empleada.  
--¡Ohh no! ¡Pero esque usted no sabe lo Importante que es!...- decía Hermione entusiasmada.  
--Lo que mi amiga, o mas bien cuñada quiere decir, esque usted no sabe todo lo que mi hermano y ella pasaron para darse cuenta que eran el uno para el otro...se conocen desde niños - intervino Ginny aun desde el sillón con un zapato en la mano mientras frotaba uno de sus pies.  
--Ohh…bien - la empleada, que no compartía la misma emoción de Hermione la guió a través de la tienda hasta la sección nupcial - estos son los modelos que manejamos, si hay alguno que te guste me lo haces saber y si te decides por el, se te toman las medidas y el vestido estará listo una semana antes del evento por si hay que hacer algún ajuste.  
--¡Gracias!

Hermione comenzó a admirar los modelos, las telas eran de lo mas delicadas y finas, bordados tan detallados que parecían vestidos dignos de la realeza, miro unos diez o quizás mas hasta que tomo uno y se paro frente al espejo sobreponiéndolo frente a ella, por un momento Hermione sintió una similitud entre escoger su vestido de novia y la adquisición de su primera Varita y hubo algo que le quedo muy claro, pues al igual que sucedió con la varita, era el vestido el que la habia escogido a ella.

--¡Es hermoso! - Ginny en un esfuerzo se habia puesto de pie para ir hasta allá, Hermione la miro y sonriendo asintió.  
--Si…este es - dijo complacida.

Unos meses más tarde

--¿Ginny? ¿Estas bien?...Ya solo faltamos nosotros...  
--¡Si..ya voy!

Se escucho la voz del otro lado de la puerta, minutos mas tarde la chica pelirroja vestida elegantemente salía del baño, Harry ataviado en una túnica de gala negra la esperaba en el pasillo al interior de la Madriguera y le sonreía mirándola con la misma ternura de hacia mas de 7 años.

--Te ves bellísima.  
--Que no te oiga Hermione, porque en este día, ella debe ser la más bella - repuso ella sonriente dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
--¿Lista? - pregunto Harry, Ginny asintió y ambos tomados de la mano, en las cuales dos sortijas doradas brillaban con intensidad, se encaminaron hacia el jardín donde ya todo estaba dispuesto para el evento que ahí acontecería.

--Hola amigo.  
--¡Harry!

Ron vestido de etiqueta, con un traje muggle por petición de Hermione, miraba el huerto perfectamente desgnomizado y limpio, se giro para encontrarse con su amigo.

--¿Como te sientes bien? - pregunto Harry.  
--¡Bien!...estaba solo pensando…  
--No tengo ni que preguntar en quien - repuso Harry sonriendo.  
--En todos realmente…pensaba en todos, en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo  
--Tienes razón, pero todo ha transcurrido bien, digo…nada que no se pueda solucionar con un simple movimiento de la mano - ambos se rieron - bueno Ron, solo venia a decirte que…Ya es hora.  
--¡Vaya! lo hiciste sonar como si fuera a entrar en una lucha

Ambos caminaron por el jardín hasta la carpa color blanco donde la ceremonia tomaría lugar.

Una dulce melodía marco el inicio, vistiendo un bello vestido blanco con un delicado velo que cubría su cabello enmarcado con unas florerillas y la cola del vestido no muy larga que iba sostenida por unos cuantos graciosos canarios blancos, Hermione del brazo de su padre caminaba rumbo al altar donde un apuesto y seguro joven la esperaba con la mas amplia de las sonrisas.

--Creí que querías que esto fuera lo mas muggle posible – le susurro Ron al oído mientras la tomaba de la mano refiriéndose a los canarios.  
--Creí que serian un toque especial - dijo ella sonriendo.  
--Te vez muy hermosa...y no lo digo solo para evitar ser atacado por los canarios.

Hermione aguanto soltar la risa para solo darle una mirada sin dejar de sonreír al momento que las primeras palabras del Ministro comenzaban.

La ceremonia resulto ser lo que se esperaba, un evento lleno de armonía y felicidad, un beso sellaba la unión de la pareja, todos los Weasley como grandes anfitriones se mostraban orgullosos, el señor Weasley cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña que no se le despegaba en ningún momento, mientras que Fred y George vestidos con el lujo que Sortilegios Weasley les habia dejado y acompañados respectivamente de sus parejas se disponían a felicitar a los recién casados.

Harry aguardaba su turno para felicitar a sus dos mas grandes amigos mirándolos de lejos recibir besos y abrazos sin parar.

--¿Por que tan pensativo señor Potter? - Ginny habia llegado hasta él y tomándole el brazo lo acompaño.  
--Se ven muy contentos - dijo Harry.  
--Lo están, de hecho ya se estaban tardando, siempre creí que ellos se casarían primero - respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la pareja.  
--Yo también lo creí.  
--Pero no pudiste aguantarte y me lo pediste antes.  
--Solo era cuestión de esperar el momento, la decisión ya la tenia tomada desde hacia años - dijo él.

--¡Harry! ¡Ginny!...¡Vengan nos tomaran una foto!

Hermione les hacia señas, Harry y Ginny se encaminaron hacia allá, donde sus amigos los esperaban.

Unas semanas después.

Cojines volaban cayendo en perfecto lugar sobre unos cómodos sillones en la sala de aquel hogar, sobre la mesita de centro un mantel tejido de vistosos colores servia de apoyo para un jarrón de flores naturales, un plumero se agitaba gracioso sobre los muebles desempolvándolos, los pisos de madera relucían como recién barnizados. La puerta sonó.

--¡Son ellos! ...¡Baja ya Harry!

Ginny guardando su varita y dando un ultimo vistazo a la que ahora era su casa en el antiguo Valle de Godric, abrió la puerta.

-- ¡Hola!  
--Hola hermanita - Ron le dio un fuerte abrazo, Hermione la saludo contenta.  
--Trajimos tarta de Mora, pero no te sorprendas si encuentras que le falta un pedazo - dijo Hermione mirando a Ron, Ginny la tomo riendo.  
--¿Donde esta Harry? - pregunto Ron mientras tomaban asiento en la sala.  
--Ahora baja…pero cuéntenme ¿Como les fue en su viaje de casados?  
--¿Tu como crees? - respondió Ron con una mirada picara, Hermione le dio un leve golpe avergonzándose un poco - ¿Ustedes como han estado?  
--¡Muy bien!

Harry en ese momento llegaba hasta ellos, se acomodaba los anteojos y con una toalla se restregaba el cabello húmedo.

--¡Hola chicos!...siento la demora, me estaba terminando de cambiar, Ginny me puso a ayudarle con el aseo de la casa, con eso de que no puede hacer trabajo pesado…  
--¡Oye! ¡Aun no les digo! - reclamo Ginny, Harry solo hizo una mueca de haber sido imprudente, Ron y Hermione los miraban un poco confundidos.  
--¿Por que no puedes hacer trabajo pesado? - pregunto Ron preocupado - ¿Esta todo bien? - Harry y Ginny se dieron una mirada, Hermione que los conocía bien sabia a donde iba todo aquello - ¿Ginny? - volvió a preguntar Ron.  
--Estoy completamente segura que todo esta mas que perfecto Ronald - respondió Hermione.  
--¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto él.  
--Hermione tiene razón Ron, no es nada de que preocuparse, la razón por la que Harry dijo eso es porque...estoy embarazada, van a tener un nuevo sobrinito o sobrinita - la chica sonrió mientras Harry le tomaba la mano, Ron cambio su expresión de la preocupación a la sorpresa.  
--¡Un bebé! ¡Wao felicidades amigo! - Ron y Harry se abrazaron, mientras las chicas también lo hacían.  
--¿Y como te has sentido?... ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - preguntaba Hermione con emoción, Ginny le contó que lo confirmó unos días después de la boda, pues habia estado teniendo unos malestares que le causaban sospechas.  
--¿Como lo llamaran? - pregunto Ron.  
--He dejado que Harry decida eso - contesto Ginny.  
--Bueno no me fue complicado, he pensado que si es niño, lo llamaremos James como papá y si es niña Lily como mi madre - respondió Harry – y si después vienen mas… - Ginny lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos causando la risa de los otros tres.  
--Creo que esos nombres son lo mas apropiado - dijo Hermione - de verdad me da gusto por ustedes.  
--Gracias Hermione…y de una vez les digo, ustedes serán los padrinos – Harry les pidió y los chicos aceptaron encantados.  
--Ahora solo falta que ustedes que ustedes nos hagan tíos - dijo Ginny, Ron y Hermione se miraron sonriendo, el tomo su mano y se la beso.  
--Si, tendremos que seguir practicando - repuso él y todos rieron.

Ron y Hermione vivían en Londres, cerca de los padres de ella, aunque vivían en el mundo Muggle, Hermione se valía de la magia para realizar sus actividades diarias, Ron por su parte se habia acoplado a ese estilo de vida bastante bien y era común que el señor Weasley los visitara a menudo, pues su fascinación por los muggles y todo lo que les rodeara no habia disminuido ni un poco.

--He recibido carta de Neville... el y Luna se mudaran a Hogsmeade, al parecer a Neville le han ofrecido un puesto en el Colegio.

Hermione sujetaba un pergamino entre sus manos, Ron merodeaba en la cocina escuchándole de lejos.  
--¡Eso es genial! ¿No dice de que?  
--Aun no lo sabe con certeza, yo creo que será algo relacionado con Herbología - repuso ella.  
--Si, es lo más probable... ¿No tendremos mas de esas empanadas de piña que tú mama nos mando? - pregunto mientras hurgaba en bolsas.  
--Te comiste las ultimas anoche - Hermione había llegado hasta él.  
--Ohh…si - dijo resignado, se giro, Hermione extendió sus brazos, Ron la rodeo por la espalda y ella también lo hizo abrazándose fuerte.  
--Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría viviendo este momento, me habría reído en su cara - dijo ella.  
--¿Sobre todo si hubiera sido la Profesora Trelawney, verdad? – comento Ron y se echaron a reír.  
--Ron  
--¿Mmm?  
--Nunca te lo habia dicho pero... ¿Recuerdas esos sueños que Harry tenia contigo?  
--¿A que viene eso ahora? - pregunto, Hermione se abrazo mas fuerte a él.  
--Nada…solo que me da gusto que hayan sido eso… solo sueños.  
--Yo…moría, ¿Verdad? - pregunto el, Hermione levanto la cara un poco sorprendida.  
--¿Tu lo sabias?  
--¿Recuerdas que Harry mencionaba lo de la puerta? - ella asintió - bien…cuando estuvimos ahí frente a ella, lo supe, simplemente supe que ese era el sueño, sobre todo cuando me jalaste y me hiciste a un lado.  
--Harry soñó que morirías protegiéndolo y yo quería mantenerte lejos de él.  
--Lo se…pero no te diste cuenta.  
--¿Darme cuenta de que? (pregunto ella)  
--Yo no iba a morir por proteger a Harry, iba a morir por…  
--Por protegerme a mi - termino ella la frase.  
--Y lo hubiera hecho, si Snape no hubiera intervenido.  
--Entonces, Harry en su sueño creía que te interponías frente a él, pero en realidad te interponías frente a mi – Hermione habia comenzado a llorar.  
--¿Hey, que pasa? - le pregunto levantándole el rostro.  
--Esque no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.  
--Hermione, yo soy capaz de dar la vida por ti en cualquier momento, y no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada, además, nada malo paso y ahora estamos aquí.  
--si...lo se - dijo ella aferrandose de nuevo a sus brazos.  
--Entonces…Harry y Ginny…un bebé - dijo el mirándola un tanto insinuante quitando los rastros de lagrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas.  
--Si…un bebé - dijo ella sonriendo.

Ron bajo lentamente su rostro entreabriendo sus labios para posarlos sobre la boca de Hermione quien aferrada a su cuello lo beso, entrelazaron sus labios alimentándose de todo el amor que habían logrado cultivar a lo largo del tiempo.

Ron la levanto en sus brazos encaminándose hacia la escalera, con un poco de dificultad subió hasta llegar a la habitación, recostó a Hermione sobre la cama y antes de inclinarse nuevamente sobre ella la miro detenidamente, era su niña, su amiga, su esposa.

Sobre el tocador varias fotografías, muggles y mágicas, guardaban recuerdos de su vida, en una de ellas, un chico pelirrojo de alta estatura acompañado de una joven de cabello abundante, esponjoso y castaño, se sonreían mutuamente vistiendo su uniforme del Colegio, en otra, cuatro jóvenes, dos mujeres y dos hombres vestidos de manera elegante se abrazaban entre si sonriéndose sabiendo que se enfrentaban al comienzo de una nueva vida.

--¿Pasa algo? - pregunto ella al ver que se habia detenido.  
--Si – dijo - que te amo, porque fuiste la primera y la única siempre.  
--Yo también te amo Ron, como a nadie jamás.

Con otro beso fueron llenándose del momento hasta que no hubo otra cosa que se interpusiera entre ellos, no era la primera vez que se entregaban, pero la demostración de su amor era tan grande que con cada caricia y con cada beso, su piel se lleno del otro hasta que el alba de un nuevo día llego.


End file.
